


Milk and its Derivatives

by JoeBagadonut, WhyMeiTalksWithPigeons



Series: Milk and its Derivatives [1]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 198,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeBagadonut/pseuds/JoeBagadonut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyMeiTalksWithPigeons/pseuds/WhyMeiTalksWithPigeons
Summary: A Team Pigeons Production:Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood  introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.





	1. The one where Mei’s work is interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Since a few people had asked us why we chose such a peculiar title for our story, we have decided to disclose the reason for all to know:
> 
> “Milk” represents the love Yuzu and Mei share and from their love all sorts of wonderful happenings “derive” and so, “Milk and its Derivatives” seemed like the perfect title.
> 
> It is indeed a peculiar title, but it just feels "right".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is intended to be a "teaser" of sorts for the series to come.

**A Team Pigeons Production:**

**Milk and its Derivatives**

Co-written and edited by Why and Joe.

 

Chapter One: Prologue 

Mei had been so focused on reading the sewing club’s latest request for more funding that the intercom buzzing to life had caused her to jump. She put the paper down with a sigh and pressed the button on her desk, the polite voice of her secretary greeted her with her never-changing inflection.

“Kaichou-san, your younger sister is here.” Mei frowned in confusion but replied without missing a beat.

“Please let her in, Kaori-san”

A few moments later, the door was pushed open and Mei was greeted by the mesmerizing sight of Yuzu’s honest and beautiful green eyes on a face that could have only be described as a miniature of Mei’s own.

“Atsuko.” A genuine smile found its way on Mei’s face. “I was not expecting you.”

“Mama forgot to call you.” This was rather a uncommon scenario as Ume was rarely forgetful when it came to her children, as of late though, she had been terribly busy with workand her focus had been wavering.

“I apologize, Nee-san.” A small bow followed and soon radiant smile spread over Atusko’s face. The smile enchanted Mei as it always did as the incongruity of seeing Yuzu’s smile appear on a face that was so much like her own never failed to catch her off guard.

“It does not matter.” Mei assured her, allowing a delicately smile to play on her lips. “I do not mind. Not at all.”

“Mama had to stay over at work---” Atsuko took off her backpack and heaved a dramatic sigh. “---and Papa was busy.”

The very nature of Shou’s work forced him into an erratic schedule even when he was in Tokyo. The man was constantly running about trying to secure funds for his charities or taking phone calls from all over the world at the oddest hours. However, to his credit, Mei had to admit that the man did try to spend more time at home and made a point of always setting video-calls with his youngest daughter when his location made it possible. But most importantly, Atsuko was a rather happy and beloved child, which put Mei’s fear at ease.

“Yuzu-nee couldn’t come either.” Atsuko placed her backpack on the office couch and started unbuttoning her coat with some difficulty. Mei knew the child did not like to be helped unless she asked for it. She stood and walked to Atsuko but did not offer to aid with her task.

“I see.” Mei said in a contemplative, overly serious tone. “So I was your last choice.”

“No!” Atsuko was quick to answer, fixing on her sister with a firm gaze. “You have to work, I didn’t want to be a hind..hinderen---”

“Hindrance.” Mei smiled at the child’s choice of words. She knew that Atsuko only tried to use such words around her. She knew the child endeavoured for her language to be more formal and polite around her. She knew that her little sister looked up to her in ways no one ever had before. It was not just admiration, but something much more precious and fragile than that.

As long as Mei avoided delving too deeply into it, she found Atsuko’s behaviour endearing and quite adorable, but at times she worried the child was not completely at ease around her. Atsuko’s smile and easygoing attitude erased her concerns as soon as they formed, for the most part at least. While Atsuko was not nervous around Mei, she did go to lengths to impress her scholarly older sister.

It must be those Aihara genes...

At last, Atsuko had finally had enough of her battle against the accursed buttons of her coat. She turned to Mei with pleading eyes while holding the offending fabric toward her.

Mei knelt in front of her and liberated the buttons with deft fingers. She could not resist the urge to smile again as an adorable blush captured Atsuko’s cheeks, most surely caused by her trouble with the pesky little buttons of her coat. Mei had finally learned why Yuzu found her blushing cheeks adorable by observing her little sister, although she doubted she looked as cute as Atsuko did.

“I was just teasing you.” She helped the child out of the dark blue coat, a most precious gift from the fashion-conscious Yuzu. “You are not a hindrance. You never are.”

“You aren’t good at it, Nee-san.” Mei frowned while Atsuko neatly arranged her coat over the couch. “You don’t know how to tease.” Mei was given an impish grin, one she answered to by lifting up one dark eyebrow.

“I suppose that is true.” Mei conceded while standing up. “Would you like to help me with my work?”

“Yes!” Another smile appeared on Atsuko’s face, it was so similar to Yuzu’s smile that it stole a beat from Mei’s heart. She found herself answering in kind with a swiftness she was still unfamiliar with.

Mei took her place in her seat once again and lifted Atsuko’s small frame onto her lap.

“This might become your job one day.” The sentence dropped from Mei’s lips thoughtlessly, almost as she had not spoken it herself. She took yet another report and placed it in front of her.

“Really?” Atsuko turned sideways to look at her sister’s face. She had not heard many good things about Mei’s job from her father, not that she believed him completely. He loved to make up stories. He told the best stories ever.

“Only if you want to, Atsuko.” Mei’s eyes held a severity the child could not quite grasp but the answer satisfied her enough.

“I am going to be a samurai!” Atsuko announced with the certainty that only children possessed.

“That is a noble path.” Mei regarded the child with serious eyes. “You are going to start your kendo class soon, is that correct?”

“It is!” Atsuko felt like jumping about as the thought made her giddy with excitement but she had learned to favour stillness when she was around Mei. She knew that Yuzu and her father loved to feel her energy and they would similarly be unable to have a conversation while remaining still.

She knew that her mother did not mind one way or the other, so Atsuko followed her moods freely with her. Her grandfather would like it better if no one but himself spoke. Ever.

Mei however, Mei really focused on her words in a conversation. She put the utmost attention on it. She spoke calmly. It was almost hypnotic and it was comforting in ways Atsuko could not explain. She loved to just listen to her and give her all of her attention. After all, Mei did the same. When Atsuko spoke, no matter what she was doing, Mei gave Atsuko her full attention.

“Will you be able to come and see my first kendo class, Nee-san?” Kendo was only one of the many activities offered by the newly funded Aihara elementary school. Atsuko had been delighted over it and took her “samurai” training rather seriously.

Expanding the Academy’s offering to include primary education had been one of Mei’s first goals as the new Chairwoman. Mei had also pioneered the removal of obsolete subjects to include the teaching of modern branches of knowledge like computer science. After all, she had only learned to use a PC in her twenties. A necessity imposed by college that proved to be a taxing experience. Since then, she had been adamant to expand the Academy offering, both in knowledge and in age groups in order to offer a full educational experience to the youths.

“When will it be held?” Mei leaned back in her chair. The leather had taken the shape of her body over the years and afforded her a level of comfort that made her feel guilty. “A chairperson should not be at such ease when there is still work to be done.”

“In twenty-one days---” Atsuko raised her hands only to realize that she did not have enough fingers to show such a number.

“Three weeks.” Mei iterated and Atsuko was quick to hold up her thumb, her index and her middle while giggling sheepishly at her own blunder.

“That is good.” Mei continued leaning her weight on the elbow that was resting over the armchair. “I will have time to arrange my schedule accordingly.”

 

In truth Mei had already asked Kaori-san to clear her schedule for that very important date. 

Atsuko nodded seriously at her words. She knew how important work was for Nee-san. On a few occasions, she had heard her sisters have passionate discussion over her Nee-san’s current position at the Academy, although Atsuko had no idea what the issue was. It had to be something important though as right after her Yuzu-nee would get quietly worried and will not smile for a while, that really did not suit her. Not at all. Yuzu-nee’s smile could light up a room and when it was gone everything seemed darker.

“We better get to work then.” Mei stated while sitting straight and placing a worksheet in front of her. She adjusted Atsuko on her lap, so that the child was directly in front of the paper.

“I will read the report out loud.” Mei declared. “Then you will put the Academy stamp on it if needed and I will sign it. Does this seem like a reasonable arrangement to you?”

“Yes!” Atsuko agreed. She was once again enthusiastic, eagerly bobbing her head up and down until an expression of solemn contemplation dashed over her features and had her compose herself swiftly.

She enunciated very carefully. “Yes, it does. I would like to help you very much, Nee-san”

“A little Aihara indeed.” Mei thought, before resolving that even if the child possessed some of the most blatant Aihara traits, there was enough of Ume in her to keep her safe from the self-destructive penchant every Aihara seemed to possess. And even if that had not been enough, Atsuko already had her mother and Yuzu in her life.

A much safer position than a young Mei had been in.

Mei started reading, running her fingers over the kanji as she did, so that the child’s mind would associate the image with the sound.

The sewing club was asking for extra funding once again. Mei knew that Himeko-san would be unhappy if she did not approve such a request, but she could only stretch her budget so far.

Denied!

“Right here.” Mei pointed to where the stamp was supposed to go and after inking it carefully, Atsuko pressed the stamp against the paper. Neat and centred. A true Aihara masterpiece.

“Very good, Atsuko.”

“It’s easy, though.” The child shrugged modestly but the tips of her ears turning pink betrayed her true feelings.

“Mmm.” Mei hummed. “One day, I will show you the ones your oldest sister did. It is not as easy as it seems. It takes a firm hand---” by the end of the sentence, the tip of Mei’s ears had turned pink as well. Her mind had wandered to a lifetime ago, when two budding lovers had put the stamp on Mei’s first deliberation together before sharing a passionate kiss in that very chair.

Back then, they had still not been comfortable enough around each other to kiss when the right moment presented itself. Mei had to point it out for Yuzu to take action. In retrospect, Mei thought she should have started the kiss herself.

In retrospect, she would’ve done many things differently. However, if she had learned anything from her grandfather and her father’s life, it was that thinking over old opportunity costs never helped anything. Although, the past should never be forgotten because mistakes shape us in way that success never could.

Mei was about to ready another paper to be stamped when she realized that Atsuko’s full weight was resting against her now. The child was still. Her breathing pattern was steady and soft.

“Of all the traits I could have passed to her…” Mei pondered while arranging her left arm to better cradle the sleeping child against her side. She looked at the peaceful face with a small amount of envy.

“A nap would feel really nice right now…”

Muffled laughter tugged at the edge of her consciousness. There was a sense of familiarity about it; the timbre, the bubbling nature, the unblemished joy...

…Yuzu.

Mei woke up with a cat-like jolt. She went from a sleeping state to an awakened one in the blink of an eye and sure enough, when her eyes opened, she was greeted by the sight of a very red in the face Yuzu.

The girl had her right hand firmly clamped over her mouth. She had doubled over, her left hand slapped her thigh repeatedly. She was trying and failing to maintain her composure. In all honesty, she was probably trying her best. Her best was rather abysmal though. Mei reflected as peals of laughter kept slipping through the girl’s fingers.

With a strict nod of her head, Mei looked to the sleeping child once more, then swiftly fixed on Yuzu with an imposing gaze.

“It’s okay.” Yuzu had somewhat calmed down and was able to speak now with only a slight tremor in her speech. “She falls asleep like you do but she sleeps like me.” Yuzu walked over to Mei and placed a soft kiss on her temple. “Not even a screaming Himeko-san would be able to wake her.”

A smile began to form at the corners of Mei’s lips at the mention of her overdramatic old friend. She nodded while angling her head towards Yuzu’s lips.

“How do they look?” Mei asked with a sigh.

“Absolutely amazing!” Yuzu knew that Mei was asking about the many pictures of the sleeping sisters that she had just snapped.

“I wish to see them.” She felt a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She did not care to conceal it.

“Of course. I was also thinking of printing some…” Yuzu replied while scrolling through her phone, the radiant smile on her face and the way her emerald eyes brimmed with love left little doubt over the limitless amount of affection that she held toward the subjects of her most recent pictures.

“Mmm.” Mei hummed agreeably and glanced down at the peaceful bundle nestled in her lap.

 

Atsuko might never fully realize what she meant to her, none the less Mei had sworn that she would continue showing her feelings to this child to the best of her abilities. Atsuko was more than worth of her greatest effort.

 

“We should wake her up.” Yuzu reached over to move some of the child’s dark locks off of her face. Atsuko’s hair felt just like Mei’s, a thought which made Yuzu smile.

“It’s a shame because she hadn’t been sleeping too well lately.” Yuzu sighed with concern.

“...but she may be too big to carry all the way to the car.” Yuzu’s voice faded off gently as the she trailed the back of her hand over the child’s cheek in a tender caress.

 

Atsuko was tall for her age but her willowy constitution made it easy to carry her around, the relative distance separating Mei’s office from the parking lot might render the task a tad difficult.

 

Still, the fact that her sister's sleep had been troubled greatly worried her. Mei had dreaded the moments preceding sleep after her father left. She would be left alone with her thoughts of loneliness then and unable to silence them by busing herself. Atsuko though, Mei was adamant to never allow her precious sister to share in such turmoils.

 

She felt Yuzu. looking at her, her gaze was a most soothing caress, warm and understanding. Her face had been conditioned through years of loneliness to never reveal any emotion and she could do so in just about any situation, however, she could never fool Yuzu's eyes. It was both a source of great happiness and a source of great frustration. Yuzu could tell what Mei was thinking quite easily now, though it had not always been like that. It had taken a long series of trials and error and a great amount of trust and patience to reach this kind of ease between them.

“She is all right, Mei…” Yuzu soothed her in a voice that carried both assurance and kindness in equal measures, knowing full well where Mei’s mind had wandered to.

“She is such a happy child.” Kneeling by Mei’s side, Yuzu rested her warm hand on her lover’s knee for support. The warmth playing in the voice and her sweet smile on her face, as she looked at the child in Mei's arms, held a limitless amount of love.

“She will wake up because she’s so worried about the health of the planet...” Yuzu explained, as during the last week Mei had been incredibly busy with work and would come home rather late.

Her word painted an astonished expression on Mei's face, the sight almost caused Yuzu to burst into laughter. Nothing good would have come from it, so Yuzu resisted the impulse exhibiting a will of steel.

“…or what would happen if the Sun were to burn out…” Yuzu scrunched her face up, the concept was absolutely alien to her.

“Is it fair for a child to worry about such things?” Mei pondered. Her main and only concern at Atsuko’s age had been living up to uphold the Aihara Academy legacy. She was not sure which set of thoughts would prove more exhausting.

“Well.” Mei continued, pondering her thoughts out loud. “The entropy of the universe is constantly increasing, however-”

“Listen to the socks...” a sleepy and cryptic voice blurted out. Atsuko was stirring in Mei’s arms.

Mei started to rub the child’s back gently, presumably to ease her out of sleep in a gradual manner, or so Yuzu thought.

For wise reasons they both decided to ignore the child’s nonsensical sleep talk.

“From where does she gather such notions...the internet?”

Yuzu grinned as the inexperience Mei had with technology coloured her usual neutral tone. The beginning of the new Academic year had required Mei to constantly work extra hours, tiring her out to the point of exhaustion, not a task easily accomplished as she was tireless when it came to her work. Never the less, her momentarily, crazy schedule had her so tired that she had missed Atsuko’s most recent sleeping trouble. Something she was quite unhappy with.

“Noriko-Sensei,” Yuzu rose from her kneeling position and hopped backward to sit on the desk. Usually Mei would have scolded her but at that moment, Yuzu was offering her a too inviting view of her legs. She was wearing a short yellow skirt that wasn’t particularly suited for such a position. Mei felt desire stir within her.

“Her science teacher?” A shocked Mei whispered to Yuzu after taking a few seconds to pull herself together. Those thighs were inviting her still.

“Hey, don’t give me that look!” Yuzu murmured in response, pulling her braided hair behind her shoulders. “You handpicked the teachers for her class yourself.”

“I will have to revisit it.” Mei considered sombrely. “It must have been one of Himeko’s suggestions, surely.”

An eye roll from Yuzu was all the answer she got but Mei was far from done.

“I will have to look into it.” She continued in a rather firm fashion. Yuzu could tell that Mei’s mind was quickly running through options.

“---however, it does not seem like Noriko-sensei is lying.” She acknowledged with a sigh. The seriousness in her voice paired with her concerned face ate at Yuzu’s resolve to not kiss her right there and then.

Mei sitting in the Chairwoman’s seat was always an alluring sight, even with a child in her lap. If Mei had tilted her head at Yuzu, as she did whenever she wanted a kiss, Yuzu would not have hesitated.

Besides, nothing short of cannon fire could wake Atsuko.

“Oooookay...” Yuzu drawled while arching her back in a stretching move that didn’t fail to capture Mei’s eyes. Although her desire was soon replaced by a contemplative expression.

“Hey! Why are you looking at me like—“

“This comes from your side of the gene pool.” Mei stated with uttermost certainty. She sighed and adjusted Atsuko slightly, so that the child could better nestle her face in her neck in which was her favorite way of lying in her sister’s armsL The tender gesture softened Yuzu’s features with something akin to sweetness and melancholy. Mei tried not to dwell on it. Nothing good laid in that direction.

“How so?” Yuzu asked with a touch of incredulity after absorbing her lover’s words.

“Aiharas are quick to accept what they cannot change.” One of Mei’s elegant eyebrows rose in a challenging way. “You and mother, on the other hand, you will not stop. Not even when faced with a lost cause.”

Yuzu’s confused expression was not unexpected and Mei took it upon herself to quickly clear it away.

“Mom married father and you...” the line of Mei’s lips softened in a way that would have been imperceptible to all but Yuzu. “...you would not let go.”

With a soft leap, Yuzu got on her feet and leaned forward, resting her hands against the chair’s frame for support.

She used her lips to part Mei’s and felt Mei’s smile when she whispered...

“...and who could blame me?”

Yuzu moved to deepen the kiss but Mei was already pulling away from her, to Yuzu’s dismay and frustration.

“Regardless of the source of her information...” Yuzu went back to lean against the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. She resigned herself to humour her troubled lover.

“...I question her choice to share her concerns, as valid as they might be, with children that have yet to acquire the capacity to—“

A rather theatrical sigh from Yuzu cut short Mei’s words.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, looking as regal as ever. Yuzu’s eyes travelled greedily down Mei’s body; getting caught by the proud line of her jaw, the elegant column of her long neck, the whisper of a collarbone, revealed by an unusually loose tie. Mei must have been rather tired if she had loosened her tie.

It had been an erratic week and they had not seen much of each other. She just wanted to go home, eat dinner and then put on some anime for the child. Then she could snuggle with Mei under an unnecessary duvet, while magical girls, chasing each other through the screen, unleashing destruction in burst of yellow and pink magic and keeping Atsuko entertained.

Her face must have revealed her true desires because Mei’s lips relaxed in what Yuzu had learned to be a sign of understanding. With some effort, Mei stood up, a still sleeping Atsuko slumped in her arms.

“Would you mind gathering our things, Yuzu?” Mei went to retrieve Atsuko’s coat and efficiently draped it around the slumbering child, holding it in place with her arms.

Mei’s rubbing of Atsuko’s back had sent the child right back into the land of Morpheus instead of waking her up. Just as Mei had predicted it would. The strategy worked on Yuzu as well.

“Ah! So stubborn…” Yuzu thought, pondering which scented oil she was going to use tonight when she would have to inevitably massage the tension out of Mei’s shoulders.

End of Chapter One.

Thank you for reading. So very much. This was but a teaser, if you enjoyed it, please continue reading as the story and the writing get better with every chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.


	2. The one where Mei gets yet another (spoiler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship.

* * *

 

 

Mei stole a glance at her younger sister. They had been sharing a bench for the last ten minutes. Atsuko had decided she did not feel like enjoying any of the games the small park had to offer, preferring to wait for Yuzu by Mei. On any other occasion, her decision would not have troubled Mei, she knew Atsuko enjoyed sharing quiet moments with her a great deal. Today was different though.

 

Yesterday, upon coming home from school, Atsuko had learned that Ume had to postpone her return home by three days and after spending ten days without her mother, she had reached her limit.

 

On the bright side, Atsuko’s incessant concern over the planet’s health had ceased after Mei had a long talk with her, concerning percentages, possibilities, concurring factors and the progress of green technologies.

 

She should not have grasped any of it and most surely had not but Mei had the gift of breaking even the most complex subject into small pieces — or so Yuzu said. Nevertheless, Atsuko had stopped waking up in the middle of the night with worries of the Sun burning out and that was all that mattered.

 

Unfortunately, she was now visibly upset over different troubles. She was not a capricious child and would not throw tantrums, at least not to Mei's knowledge. She was ever so similar to Yuzu in that whenever something troubled her, her demeanor would reflect it.

 

It could not be helped. With Shou having no fixed income, Ume had to provide for her youngest daughter by herself, and the cost of life had been steadily increasing over the last few years. If Mei and Yuzu had not been available to look after their sister, Ume would have found herself in a terrible predicament. The once single mother knew firsthand how painful it was to leave your own child alone. Little Yuzu had shouldered the responsibility like the sunny brave girl she was but that did not mean Ume had not felt terrible guilt over it.

 

But time spend with a mother was never enough for a child and Atsuko was feeling deserted.

 

Mei was familiar with this feeling. Atsuko’s situation was not comparable to young Mei’s in the slightest but logic had little place when feelings were involved. Mei had learned this lesson firsthand, it the most brutal way ever. So she knew that Atsuko had no choice but to feel dismayed.

 

Having no words of comfort to offer, she had spent the last few minutes wishing for Yuzu to arrive as soon as possible. Her lover had a way of cheering up Atsuko, they connected on a level that was foreign to Mei. Despite this, the sight of her small sister’s slumped shoulders and downcast gaze had been tormenting Mei.

 

Her arm rose tentatively; she would have laughed at herself if she had the capacity to do so. It was ridiculous. She had no problem comforting Atsuko over a skinned knee. But right now, Mei was still and silent with embarrassment and only because Atsuko’s turmoil was not of a physical nature.

 

In the end she resolved to force herself, with a sigh and great effort she wrapped her left arm around Atsuko’s small frame and gently pulled her into her side.

 

“Nee-san…?” Atsuko’s inquisitive green eyes had recovered their bright and jovial quality.

 

“For such a small gesture to foster such a change…” Mai wondered. It should not have surprised her, for on several occasions, a simply smile from Yuzu had managed to change the course of her own day.

 

Mei felt Atsuko sneak her thin arm around her middle, taking hold of a handful of her shirt. It was going to wrinkle, but Mei, as much as she prided herself on always looking pristine, could not care less at the moment.

 

Her lips softened in a gentle curve when a smile appeared on Atsuko’s face. She still had no advice to voice, sadness was sadness, one had simply to live through it but it seemed like a small hug had worked wonders.

 

It was a testament to Mei’s composure that she did not yelp when a squealing Atsuko scrambled on her feet and attempted to climb on her in a startled fashion. It lasted all but a second, for in the following breath, Yuzu had taken Atsuko in her arms. She was currently spinning her around in a way that caused great concern to Mei.

 

Mei released a long sigh. Yuzu never passed the chance of sneaking up on Atsuko whenever she arrived unnoticed. It was one of the many games the two shared. Mei could not decipher the purpose of such game, it seemed to have none, aside from the risk of giving their small sister a stroke.

 

Both Yuzu and Shou had the tendency to handle Atsuko as if she were a rag doll, and would throw her in the air, spin her around, or even wrestle with her. When such occurrences took place, Mei would remove herself from the scene whenever possible. It was simpler that way.

 

At the moment, the only saving grace was the sound of Atsuko laughing and yelping delightfully. Her fear and woes completely forgotten.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei’s soft and calm voice had always been able to reach Yuzu, even in the mist of chaos. A laughing child was no match for it. “Please do not handle her so roughly.”

 

Yuzu’s head snapped toward Mei, a conquering smile on her face. She wore an expression of pure joy. She was holding Atsuko over her shoulder now and from her thrilled cries their little sister seemed to be enjoying it a great deal.

 

“She can take it.” A cheeky wink was offered to Mei. “Can’t you, little samurai ?” Yuzu asked while bringing Atsuko around, switching her to a less precarious hold.

 

“Next time.” Atsuko promised in the middle of gulping breaths. “You won’t catch me!”

 

“Not a chance.” Yuzu walked around the bench and went to sit beside Mei with Atsuko straddling her lap.

 

“My ninjas’ skills are too advanced.” She playfully bumped forehead with her little sister. “You will never see me coming.”

 

“Mei” She whispered the name the only way she could, with the certainty and adoration of a lover. Mei’s eyes found Yuzu’s emerald’s gaze, a whole conversation was exchanged in a few looks.

 

“You are late.” Mei chided her girlfriend lightheartedly as the gentle breeze of spring rose to twirl the season scents around them. It was such a lovely day. The world was in full blossom and Mei felt in tune with it.

 

“I would have called.” Yuzu rose mischievous eyes to the sky. “But someone insists on using her mobile as a paper weight.” She sighed in defeat. “And considering how slim it is, I say those papers are all over the floor by now.”

 

“Mmm.” Mei tilted her head in a soft admission of guilt. She should have brought the device, if only because she had Atsuko with her. It was not like she did actively avoid to bring her smartphone along with her, it simply slipped through her mind.

 

“I wonder if getting you a bear case for it would help.” Yuzu pondered out loud. “It actually might.” Mei kept this revelation to herself.

 

“So.” Yuzu’s attention shifted back to the her younger sister. Atsuko had been quietly resting in Yuzu’s arms while the pair had their brief talk. She had probably been admiring Yuzu’s painted eyes, which Mei had to admit were quite striking. A golden hue brightened her eyelids, giving way to pink toward the arc of her eyebrows. A slender dark line framed her eyes, it curled up at the corners, giving her a cat-like appearance.

 

“Are you ready, little samurai?” Yuzu questioned Atsuko expectantly, her animated tone immediately stirring her curiosity up.

 

“For what?” For Yuzu to look so keen, something good had be in store. “For what, Yuzu-nee?”

 

Atsuko’s voice grew louder whenever she talked to Yuzu. She was more physical in her reactions as well. She could barely sit still in Yuzu’s lap, her small hands grabbed at Yuzu without pause, patting her shoulders, touching her hair, grabbing at her chin to command her attention. Had she been in Mei’s lap, Atsuko would have remained tranquil, simply enjoying Mei’s strong yet calming aura.

 

“What do you mean for what?” Yuzu boomed theatrically, stealing a squeal from her younger sister. “Mei hadn’t told you?” She pulled a stunned expression when Atsuko shock her head wildly.

 

“I know how to keep a secret, Yuzu” In truth Mei had been tempted to disclose the location of their current outing to Atsuko, if only to steal a smile from her. As it turned out a hug had been sufficient for that.

 

“A secret?” Atsuko’s curiosity could no longer be contained. “It’s a secret, Yuzu-nee? Tell me, please!”

 

“It’s more like a surprise.” Yuzu explained while bouncing Atsuko in her lap.

 

“Which you are about to ruin, Yuzu” Mei shock her head, a long dramatic sigh escaping her lips.

 

“She is going to be surprised now rather than later.” Yuzu countered, knowing quite well that Mei was as eager as she was about the revelation.

 

“All right then.” Yuzu eased her younger sister off her lap and stood. Atsuko was quick to grab the hand Yuzu offered her and without missing a beat she reached to take hold of Mei’s hand as well.

 

“Hey, Mei!” Yuzu said while swiping her gaze over their joined hands. “Indirect hand holding!”

She winked and Mei felt the beginning of a laugh slip past her lips. Yuzu had the gift of bringing her happiness to the surface with little to no effort. It was one of her many blessing.

 

* * *

 

 

The Ferris wheel was Mei’s favorite ride. So it had been natural for Yuzu to suggest the Big O as their first stop. Moreover, they were likely to find it empty because of the hour and Yuzu knew that Mei loved it better when there were no strangers sharing their gondola.

 

Atsuko had made no objections; she had been overjoyed upon discovering the Tokyo City Dome as their destination for the day. When Yuzu had revealed it to her, her face had dissolved into an expression of unabashed joy. She had squealed her delight, asked more than once if it was for real, her voice reaching notes Mei had never heard before. Upon confirmation from Yuzu, she had jumped on her, almost knocking the woman off her feet. Yuzu had been equally wild in her response. She had lifted Atsuko into a full bodied hug and had spun her around, again and again. Mei had grown dizzy just by looking at them.

 

In the end, it had all worked out for the best. Upon learning about Ume’s delayed return not just Atsuko but Yuzu as well had fallen under a spell of discontent. Mei and Yuzu had been planning a romantic getaway for this very weekend, and having their plans thwarted at the last minute had put her girlfriend in a sour mood. Yuzu thoroughly enjoyed taking care of their younger sister — Mei knew she did. Absolutely. She prided herself over being able to lessen Ume’s burden by helping her with Atsuko. She loved her youngest sister boundlessly and had no trouble showing it. But Mei had not missed Yuzu’s disappointment over the news.

 

After that Mei had found herself with an annoyed Yuzu and a frustrated Atsuko. Looking at them now though, sitting together in the Ferris Wheel’s gondola, no space between their bodies, their heads drew together, lost into a conversation Mei could not quite catch, they appeared as the very essence of happiness. At the sight a warm feeling blossomed into Mei’s chest. A feeling she was eager to hold onto.

 

She had no concerns at the moment. She felt no rush, she was floating through the air, weightless, no chains holding her down, no burdens, just the sky, the feel of Yuzu’s hand over her knee and the sound of Atsuko’s voice.

 

Mei had a feeble memory of going to an amusement park with her parents as a child, it was the faintest of echoes though. She had no imagines, no sounds, no scents to accompany what was nothing more than a sensation of familiarity. What vague recollection she did have was centered around the Ferris wheel.

 

But that was no longer the reason behind her preference. The memory of the last time she had rode the Ferris wheel alone with Yuzu flushed among her thoughts as a blush dusted her cheeks. They had not done much see sighting last time. They had been alone and no longer after taking off, Yuzu had taken her face between her hands, her touch had been confident and tender at the same time, filled with need and flush with love, they had kissed with the ardor of novel lovers and the familiarity of old ones. Bold hands free to touch and ask for more. And when the ride had stopped everything had been given.

 

Yuzu’s presence was electric at all times, it run through all things and turned them alight. Even now that the girl was simply sitting by her side while fervently entertaining their little sister. Mei could feel her energy, brightening the world.

 

Mei took a lock of her hair between her fingers and without thinking reached to take hold of the hand resting over her knee. She intertwined her fingers together with Yuzu’s. And ran her thumb over her girlfriend’s knuckles, trying to convey affection and gratitude.

 

She was surprised when her hand was lifted to Yuzu’s lips, the quick press of a kiss over her fingers made her smile, Yuzu’s warm breath over her skin made her blush. She returned the gesture, unable to stop herself from nibbling at the tender skin, by the low chuckle that followed her whim she knew Yuzu had not minded

 

The wheel slow yet continues motion had made Atsuko self-conscious and uneasy, Yuzu had been trying to distract her by pointing out buildings and areas and naming them. It was working poorly though, as Atsuko had no knowledge of any of them.

 

Mei felt Yuzu lean forward through her joined hands. “Look.” Yuzu pointed to yet another sight with her right hand, the tanned skin of her arm catching the sunlight invitingly.

 

“You can see the Academy.” She said with a confidence that should not have been there.

 

“But where, Yuzu-nee?” Of course Atsuko could not see it, for it was not possible to see the Academy from their position. And somehow, Mei was quite glad of the fact.

 

“Look harder, little samurai.” Yuzu sounded genuine in her attempt, perhaps to her it was just a matter of imagination. As if she could will herself to see what was not there. “Just follow my finger.”

 

Atsuko squeezed her eyes and scrunched up her face. It was a comical sight to see such an expression on a face that resembled Mei’s in every detail but the color of the eyes.

 

“I don’t see it, Yuzu-nee. I don’t.” Atsuko shrugged her small shoulders in annoyance.

 

“Mei?” Yuzu asked her to join in with eager eyes. It was only fair; she had been quiet for some time. Mei nodded and took a deep breath. Quite aware that Yuzu knew what she was about to say.

 

“The Academy cannot be seen from here. We are in a completely different area.” Mei deadpanned. She was not going to have Atsuko keep looking for something that was not there. It did not seem fair.

 

“Ah. Don’t mind her.” Yuzu dismissed Mei with a wave of her hand, after that she squeezed Mei’s hand twice and relinquished her hold. “Your sister is lying”

 

“Nee-san doesn’t lie.” The conviction behind Atsuko statement was absolute.

 

“And I do?” Yuzu questioned in indignation.

 

Atsuko knew that Yuzu was like her father. She was always telling stories, so she had no problem answering her question by giggling out a yes, which had Yuzu gasp out in shock, eyes wide with stupor.

 

It was quite the paradox, as Yuzu was the most honest person Mei knew. Deception was not part of her nature while Mei was quite familiar with it.

 

A look at Yuzu’s posture told Mei what was about to follow, Yuzu was about to tickle their little sister mercilessly, as much as entertaining the ruckus would be, Mei did not want to risk any accident while they were up in the air.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei took the child’s small hands and drew her in front of her. “Would you like to know why the Ferris wheel makes you feel so funny?” Atsuko nodded eagerly as was expected.

 

In the corner of her eyes, Mei saw Yuzu lean back into her seat, arms crossed over her chest, a pleased look on her face. “Mei-sensei’s teaching hour.” Her lover announced grandiosely.

 

“Hush.” Mei chided her girlfriend with a chuckle on her lips.

 

She shifted her focus over the Atsuko’s trustful face, her agile mind taking leaps and cutting corners as she worked out how to explain to a small child the combined working of centripetal motion and gravity. Once she had gathered her thoughts, she started speaking. Atsuko and Yuzu fell under the spell of her voice in a matter of seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a making a mess.” Yuzu laughed grabbing a wet wipe from her purse to clean off Atsuko’s face. Crepes were not the easiest food to consume without a few accidents happening and those particular ones were quite flush with cream.

 

“I can do it by myself.” Atsuko protested, slapping at Yuzu’s hands, she swung her treat about causing a fair dollop of cream to drop on Yuzu’s legs.

 

“Seriously!” Yuzu groaned while a blush rose to color Atsuko’s cheeks.

 

“Not my fault!” Atsuko said, turning away from Yuzu. For her part, Yuzu had stopped paying attention to anything that was not the spot of cream on her leg. Fortunately, she had been wearing shorts, otherwise, Mei knew, she would have broken into quite the dramatics.

 

On top of that Atsuko’s face was still messy, Mei fished another wipe from Yuzu’s purse and offered it to her younger sister. Atsuko took it gratefully and proceeded to clean up her face, her small frame still turned away from her oldest sister.

 

“Really now.” Yuzu protested while poking the child’s shoulder. “Atsuko-san, don’t give me the cold shoulder.”

 

“It’s not cold.” Atsuko turned around in confusion, it lasted but a second, next instant Yuzu was staring at the small back once again.

 

“It’s a figure of speech.” Yuzu offered, leaning down to rest her chin on Atsuko’s small shoulder. “It means do not be mad at me.”

 

“I am not mad.” Atsuko turned around completely, her slightly annoyed mood superseded by the unwillingness of having Yuzu thinking she was mad at her. “I am not a child.” She enunciated in an overly precise fashion while popping the last bit of her crepe into her mouth.

 

“But you are so very short.” Yuzu could not resist teasing her whenever she sported her serious face. Or her “Mei Face” as Yuzu loved to call it.

 

“I am not short!” Atsuko huffed out in indignation, puffing out her cheeks.

 

“She is quite tall for her age.” The statement earned Mei an adoring look from Atsuko, which had Yuzu roll her eyes and snort. It was true though, she was the tallest in her class, the Aihara’s genes had not failed her in that.

 

“I’m just teasing you.” Yuzu amended. “I know you're a big girl. And to prove it to you—” Yuzu dragged her sentence dramatically.

 

“I think it’s time for you—-” She lowered her face closer to Atsuko’s. “—to ride the Thunder Dolphin!” She yelped grandiosely while raising her arms to the sky. The smile that blossomed over Atsuko’s face was a reward all in itself and Mei felt bad about having to point out a logical concern.

 

“Yuzu, she just had food.” Mei was not thrilled about the idea of any of the girls riding the dreadful roller coaster, going at such speed could not be healthy. At least she knew Yuzu could handle it. But Atsuko…

 

“We will just wait then.” A hopeful smile appeared on Atsuko’s face again at Yuzu’s words. “We could ride your favorite again.”

 

“What’s Nee-san’s favorite?” Atsuko was quite eager to gain this information.

 

“The Ferris wheel.” Yuzu supplied, had it been about any other person, Atsuko would have been disappointed. She had not been particularly fond of the wheel. But now, upon learning that the boring attraction had been declared as Mei’s favorite, she started to consider it through new eyes, willing herself to divine what it was that Mei loved so much about it.

 

“Atsuko was not too fond of it, Yuzu.” Mei reminded her girlfriend, all the while sending a grateful look her way for never failing to think of her.

 

“I loved it!” Atsuko quick shift in behavior caused Yuzu to give Mei a teasing knowing look.

 

“And Nee-san loves to take it before and after sunset. So we should actually take it a bit later.” Yuzu explained while reaching over the table to intertwine her fingers with Mei’s own.

 

“So if there is anything you would love to do in the meanwhile—” Yuzu was working the sentence as if it was part of a plan. She was clearly hinting at something, reminding Atsuko of something

 

And by the sudden smile that broke over her face, it seemed like Atsuko had caught up.

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes they were standing in front of the shooting game stand. Not what Mei would have guessed. Atsuko had never mentioned that particular game during their previous visits at the park. Nevertheless, Mei had no qualms about indulging her. Although Atsuko was looking incredibly eager and Mei feared for her little sister to be disappointed.

 

“It is not as easy as it seems.” Mei knelt by Atsuko while Yuzu paid for their turn. She had tried a similar game a long time ago and had found it quite difficult.

 

“It’s fine, Nee-San” Atsuko had the charm and dread of utter confidence about her “Matsuri-sama told me the secret!” That did not reassure Mei in the least. Quite the contrary.

 

“You shouldn’t believe everything Mizusawa says.” Mei knew this to be a lost cause.

 

“I know, Nee-san” Atsuko’s voice held a note of amusement Mei had never heard before. “Matsuri-sama told me that too”

 

“Well.” Mei was a loss. “Lack of self-awareness has never been one of Mizusawa’s flaw.” She conceded, contemplating, not for the first time, the fact that Matsuri was a terrible influence and should see Atsuko as little as possible. She also knew how unlikely that was going to be, Matsuri was one of Yuzu’s closest friend apart from being Yuzu’s left hand at work. And even though she was an acquired taste she had an honest heart, at least when Yuzu and Atsuko were concerned.

 

Once the rifle was readied and given to Atsuko, Yuzu was quick to lift her up and put her level with the targets. The tip of Atsuko’s tongue appeared from between her lips as she aimed her weapon, she looked exactly as Yuzu did when faced with a problem to solve.

 

The first shoot missed the target entirely but Atsuko kept her concentration about her. When even the second shoot went nowhere near the target, concern furrowed her small brown. That was the last chance.

 

“Hold on.” Mei put a gentle hand over her head. “What did Mizusawa told you?”

 

“Hit the base not the top, Atsuko-dono.” Atsuko repeated Matsuri’s words exactly.

 

“Mmm.” The rifle did not shoot straight. Mei had noticed it clearly during the second shoot. The bullet went astray, even if Atsuko had managed to aim correctly which she had not, she would have missed the target.

 

“Hey!” Yuzu muffled protest broke Mei’s concentration for a second “I am getting tired over here.”

 

“Be patient for a while more, please” Mei reached over and took the rifle’s cane between her fingers, adjusting it accordingly to her calculation and holding it in place. It was nothing but geometry, after all.

 

“Try again, Atsuko” With renewed spirit Atsuko shoot, to her great delight the target was hit, it wobbled for an instant and went down.

 

“Yes!” She squealed, nearly head-butting Yuzu in her celebrations.

 

“Easy there, little samurai” Yuzu said good naturally, letting Atsuko to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

“The purple one!” Atsuko had no doubt over which color she wanted, she had good taste, the purple bear was Mei’s favorite as well. On his part, the tenant seemed happy to give up the prize, perhaps his mood had been sweetened by the two beautiful women’s presence.

 

Yuzu was… quite the sight. Mei took a lock of her dark hair between trembling fingers, feeling the warmth of a blush spread about her checks. She swiped her eyes over Yuzu. Her shorts revealed the best part of her legs, the muscles in her thighs, rippling under the smooth skin, were an alluring sight. The large collar of her sweater left one of her shoulder bare, collarbone dancing under her neck whenever she moved. It was meant to be nibbled. Her hair was pulled into a large loose braid, she wore it to the side, leaving her nape bare, her always warm and so very sensitive nape.

 

Mei had lost herself in the vision of her lover and had failed to notice that Atsuko was now standing in front of her, holding her just won bear against her chest and blushing furiously.

 

Her attention shifted to her younger sister immediately. Mei was quite confused.

 

“Wh…” She started but was interrupted by Yuzu raising her hand toward her in a silencing gesture.

 

She kept quiet while Yuzu knelt by Atsuko, putting a reassuring hand on her back.

 

“Go on, sweetheart.” She heard Yuzu whisper gently while Atsuko lowered her gaze on the ground. “There is no reason to be shy, I promise.”

 

Atsuko finally turned toward Yuzu, a weak embarrassed smile on her face. Yuzu nodded encouragingly before kissing her forehead, the smile on Yuzu’s face was as radiant as ever.

 

Atsuko finally managed to turn her face toward Mei. She raised the bear toward her older sister, struggling to keep eye contact.

 

“Nee-san.” She started in a very small voice but to Mei it rang as clear as Yuzu’s laugh. “Thank you, for taking such good care of me and for teaching me—” She was clearly reciting words learnt by memory. “For teaching me about letters and numbers had history and so many other beautiful and important things.” She stopped, seemingly having figured something out “Like why the Ferris wheel makes me feel funny!”

 

She must have gathered a measure of courage by then or just wanted to finish her speech as soon as possible for she speeded through the last part almost mashing the words together. “Even though you have so much important work to do, you always have time for me. I’m very grateful to you. Accept this bear as a gift. Thank you very much.” She finished with a bow. Probably grateful for the ability to hide her face.

 

Mei was speechless. She knew she should have said something. She wanted to say something. She needed to say something. And while her lips did move, no sound came out. It was so hard, her chest felt tight, firmly squeezed in a grip.

 

The feel of Yuzu’s warm hand gently closing around her bare forearm managed to center her, it was so certain, so real. It had all the strength she needed

 

“Mei.” Mei’s eyes shifted toward her beloved’s voice. “It was her idea.” Yuzu was smiling in understanding. She knew how difficult it was for Mei to suddenly come face to face with strong emotions. She was not just surprised, she was startled. “Even the speech, Mei”

 

“Papa helped me.” Atsuko said, her confidence somehow restored. Or perhaps she had picked on Mei’s difficulty and wished to ease her out it. After all she was Ume’s daughter.

 

“How…?” Shou had not been home for a while, so unless they had planned all this a while ago.

 

“Video chat.” Yuzu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, but not for Mei.

 

“They had me write it down and believe me—-” Yuzu shock her head, a playful grimace on her beautiful face, “—-we had to do a lot of trimming, father can get quite verbose once he starts talking.”

 

A talkative Shou was a foreign concept to Mei, she had no qualms about taking Yuzu’s word for it though.

 

“The original speech was so long.” Yuzu put her hand on her forehead, letting out an amused sigh.

 

“So, so long.” Atsuko echoed Yuzu’s sentiment. Her small brow furrowed, perhaps over the thought of how difficult it would have been to learn Shou’s original creation.

 

Mei felt herself come into her body again. Her lips relaxed in what she knew was a real smile. She knelt in front of her younger sister and put the tips of her fingers over the bear’s small head. It felt so incredibly soft, she wanted to squeeze it.

 

“Thank you, Atsuko.” Her voice sounded firm but there was a tremor underneath it. And she could not quite understand its nature. “This bear will be my dear treasure.”

 

Relief washed over Atsuko’s face like a wave. It was a comical sight but Mei would have never laughed at something like that, unlike Yuzu. Although to be fair, Yuzu would have laughed in happiness and not in jest.

 

“A hug, right now, would be nice.” It was not unusual for Mei to show affection toward her younger sister, hugs and caresseses happened quite frequently, but during such a charged moment she felt too self-conscious to just act. “Do you agree, Atsuko?”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko threw her arms around Mei’s neck in childish abandon. She knew no shyness when it came to physical contact, it came extremely easy to her. It helped Mei immensely.

 

She held Atsuko in her arms for a good minute. She was as warm as Yuzu, Mei could feel her heartbeat against her chest, like a bird flapping its wings but perhaps that was just her imagination. With a sigh she released her and firmly caressed the smiling face twice as she stood.

 

“How are you going to call him, Nee-san?” Atsuko was practically bouncing on her feet. She was electricity.

 

Mei took a quick look at the bear’s appealing face and without missing a bit said: - “Demetrius-kun.”

 

“That’s a good name!” Yuzu winked at Atsuko once before looping her arm around Mei. Mei melted against her touch, not an ounce of tension could be found in her body.

 

“You’ve got three bears now.” Yuzu said, referring to the small guys that were waiting at home for Mei, Anthoniko and the other one, the one with the name that was impossible to pronounce or remember. “It’s a little family!”

 

“Like us!” Atsuko joined in latching onto Yuzu’s free hand.

 

That very moment Mei felt something tighten her chest. But whatever that feeling was she could not name it. Not quite. Not yet. It was complex, composite, it held both light and darkness within it. And if she tried to reach for it, she knew, that both terrible sadness and absolute happiness would be waiting for her.

 

“Well!” Yuzu broke the silence. “Thunder Dolphin time, what do you say, little samurai?” The mention of the roller coaster had Atsuko eyes lighted up in excitement.

 

Mei felt like the ride, right now, would be a terrible idea. Getting on a roller coaster after having consumed food could not be wise. Had Yuzu already forgotten?

 

The thought was clear in her mind. Yet she lost it when she the sight of Yuzu and Atsuko entered her eyes. They were staring at each other, wearing twin expressions, it was as if they were rehearsing the working of some secret pact, sharing a precious secret, there was something absolutely primal in the bond they shared.

 

“Once we get on it.” Yuzu started seriously. “We will not be able to get off until the ride ends”

 

“I understand, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko’s face was solemn.

 

“It will go really fast.” Yuzu went to caress her dark locks, lovingly. “And you’ll feel like bears are doing somersaults in your tummy.”

 

The child giggled at the image but a doubtful frown appeared on her features nonetheless. True to her upbeat nature Yuzu was quick to remove it.

 

“It will also be absolutely exciting and crazy and you will feel as if riding on a dragon’s back.”

 

Yuzu had mentioned, quite often, how much Atsuko loved dragons. Mei had no direct knowledge of the fact but the way her younger sister’s face brightened at the mention of the mystical creature left no doubt in her.

 

Maybe she could get her a stuffed dragon. Where would one find such an item? She had already tried and failed to find a stuffed samurai. Perhaps, she could ask Himeko. Her fashion extravagant friend had quite the plushies collection. Perhaps she would be able to find both.

 

“And you have to remember the whole time.” Yuzu had knelt by the Atsuko and was playfully tugging a lock of her dark hair. “That I will be right next to you. And there is nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“It’s your call, little samurai!” Yuzu stood, hands on her hips, a smile on her face.

 

“I call yes!” Atsuko gave her answer while jumping on the spot. As she always been so spirited?

 

Yuzu pulled Atsuko into a messy hug and proceeded to plant sloppy kisses all over her face, much to her chagrin and disgust.

 

Atsuko did not like any of that. She never had. Mei could not figure out why Yuzu insisted upon doing something their younger sister did not enjoy in the least. I would have to ask her.

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight, Mei should have favored reason. Yuzu had to bodily carry Atsuko to the bathroom stall the moment her feet touched the ground again. There, Yuzu had spent long minutes holding Atsuko’s hair while she emptied her stomach, until she was left coughing her throat sore, in a mess of dry heaves and tears. Or so Yuzu had told her. Mei had found herself unable to join them.

 

Now, she was holding Atsuko in her lap while sitting on a bench. Yuzu was by her side, running her hand gently over the small trembling back and whispering soothing words to her while Mei kept silent and held Atsuko tightly.

 

“Are you feeling better, little samurai?” Yuzu’s question was answered by Atsuko shaking her head into Mei’s neck. She had refused to lift her face for Yuzu already three times.

 

“Yuzu, dear, give her a few minutes.” Mei sat perfectly still, she had one hand pressed firmly against the small of the child’s back, while the other cradled her head.

 

“I should have never suggested it.” Yuzu sighed in dismay. “But she met the height requirements and wanted to—”

 

“Do not blame yourself.” Mei stopped her lover, her voice strict and unquestionable. If anyone was to blame it was her poor judgment. “It was her decision, not yours.”

 

That had Atsuko raise her head at least. She looked at her older sister with haunted eyes.

 

“Are you mad at me, Nee-san?” It came out as a tremulous whisper, Mei’s face went slack with disconcert. What kind of absurd notion was that?

 

“No.” Mei was quick to say, Atsuko had been waiting anxiously for her reply. “Of course I am not mad at you. Why would you think I were, Atsuko?”

 

Neither of them had any idea on how to navigate such a situation, they would have stared at each other indefinitely had Yuzu not stepped in.

 

“Mei is not mad at you, sweetheart.” Atsuko’s concerned eyes darted to Yuzu, Mei felt like she could breathe again. “Mei is very proud you made your own decision and didn’t complain over getting sick. Not even once”

 

“Nee-san…?” Mei found herself at the mercy of Atsuko’s anxious green eyes once again. She was not getting out of this by keeping silent. How has a simple innocuous sentence brought forth such an outcome? Had my voice been harsh?

 

“It is true.” Atsuko’s eyes looked even more similar to Yuzu’s when she was scared or sad, Mei noticed, not for the first time. “I am very proud over how you handled yourself.”

 

“But I cried.” Atsuko looked away as a healthy blush spread over her pale face.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei came upon the realization that logic was her way out of this. “That was a natural reaction.” She made a conscious effort to infuse her voice with tenderness. It did not feel natural but it served to smother Atsuko’s concerned frown.

 

“We are not responsible over what we cannot control. We do the best we can and we try to learn from our mistakes. Next time you will know not to take that particular ride after you had food.”

 

“I will, Nee-san.” The look of absolute trust and adoration Atsuko was giving her was terribly unsettling. No one was worth of such trust. Certainly not her.

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew you’d be here.” Yuzu walked into Atsuko’s room, barefoot, clad in shorts and a sleeveless top, hair still wet from the bath she had just taken. Mei was sitting on the floor, her back resting against the bed where Atsuko was sleeping. She had yet to change for the night and didn’t seem in any rush to do so.

 

Yuzu fell beside her, so close that no space stood between them, she reached for Mei’s hand and waved their fingers together before leaning over to nuzzle at Mei’s neck.

 

“You smell so good.” Yuzu murmured, eliciting a low chuckle from Mei.

 

“That is very unlikely.” Mei turned her head to give Yuzu better access to her neck. “I have yet to take a bath.”

 

“You should’ve joined me.” Yuzu’s lips trailed over the length of her jaw, sucking gently on the skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

 

“Mmm.” Mei sighed, Yuzu had moved her lips to the shell of her ear. It was the sweetest form of torture.

 

“She is fine, Mei.” Yuzu’s lips stopped their gentle exploration as she addressed the reason that had prevented Mei from taking a bath or changing her clothes.

 

“Is she?” It had been such a great day, for it to end on a sour note had been a terribly unfortunate. Especially because it could have been avoided, if she had been more responsible.

 

“Yes.” Yuzu brought her hand to her lips to place a comforting kiss on her knuckles. “Kids get sick all the times, not a big deal.”

 

Mei supposed Yuzu was right. It did not mean much though. She had encountered many children because of her work and Atsuko was unlike any other. She was special. Like Yuzu.

 

“I could’ve used your help back there.” Yuzu complained, while pouting adorably, to take any sting out of her words. “I almost dropped her twice.”

 

“She was crying, Yuzu.” There was nothing to add to this statement as long as Mei was concerned. But she actually wanted to elaborate further. “It is really difficult for me to see her in pain. I apologize for my inadequacy.”

 

“Ah.” Yuzu chuckled. “You should not worry that much. She is a tough little samurai , she powered through it like a champ.”

 

“I see now.” Yuzu’s eyes caught sight of the three small bears resting on Atsuko’s bedtable. They were cuddled together, a small blanket draped over them. “The real reason you won’t leave this room.”

 

“I thought she might use their company.” Yuzu almost snorted. As if the giant white teddy bear Atsuko shared her bed with was not enough company.

 

“What if she had not managed to win Demetrius-kun?” Mei rubbed a lock of dark hair between her thumb and her index.

 

“Pffts.” Yuzu lowered her head to rest on Mei’s shoulder. “I had several contingency plans in place. Three had me vanishing to buy a bear.”

 

“But she really wished to win it, after learning how I won you—” Yuzu tried to recall what Mei had named the yellow bear to no avail. “I won’t ever be able to pronounce that bear’s name. I’ll keep referring to him as that other bear or the one I won you”

 

“Even Atsuko knows his name.” Mei chuckled out, much to Yuzu delight. Yuzu would never get tired to hear sounds of mirth coming from Mei. The first time she had heard Mei laugh, tears had appeared in her eyes.

 

“I was worried at first, Mei.” Yuzu’s voice held a serious note. She sounded almost contemplative.

 

“Over what?” Mei was genuinely puzzled. She started to rub a lock of dark hair between nervous fingers once again.

 

“It took you a while to hold her.” Yuzu shrugged, eyes darting toward Atsuko sleeping form.

 

“She was small, Yuzu.” The thought of holding her newborn sister had distressed Mei immensely. Newborn Atsuko had not been just small, she was also hectic, never still. Holding water had seemed easier.

 

“But then when you did.” Yuzu’s voice had gained a dreamy quality. Somehow it put Mei on full alert. “It was the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Why?” Her curiosity was genuine. She could not see where this conversation was going and it was baffling her.

 

“Seeing the one you love hold a child.” Yuzu’s eyes held a longing Mei had never seen before. And for some reason it played the notes of dread. “It’s beyond beautiful.”

 

She had no knowledge of such things. She had to admit that seeing Yuzu and Atsuko together gave her the warmest of feelings. But she had never pondered the reasons behind such emotion. Seeing two beloved people sharing a moment… did it have to mean anything else but that?

 

“Mei.” There was a plaintive note playing over Yuzu’s voice. An unspoken need. “It’s already late”

 

“Go ahead. I will join you shortly.”” Mei had a lot to think about, she would not be able to give her lover the attention she deserved which was her uttermost and complete attention. Yuzu deserved her everything and nothing less. But right about now, her mind had wandered into a dark place, a place of doubt and remorse. And she had no intention of sharing any of it with Yuzu. The very thought terrified her.

 

“Do not fall asleep.” Yuzu warned her while standing up. Her lips brushing Mei’s ear once again, stealing a gasp from her. It was all the invitation Yuzu needed, she knelt by her lover, cupped Mei’s face in a delicate caress and guided her to meet her lips.

 

If a kiss could speak, this one would say… "I need you now"

 

* * *

 

 

End of Chapter II  
AKA:  
The one where Mei gets yet another bear.

 

Thank you for reading! Please share any thoughts in the comments section!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.


	3. The one where Mei has (spoiler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school and the birth of their younger sister, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. The arrival of their younger sister, Atsuko, introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

 

####   **War Council**

 

Mei had no memory of ever learning how to make a tie’s knot. It felt as she had always possessed the knowledge to do so. She knew how unlikely a case that was, but she had no memory of learning how to do it, or rather she had no memory of being taught how to do it.

 

“Do not worry.” She reassured Atsuko when her little sister failed to tighten her small tie once again. “There is still plenty of time." Mei picked Atsuko up, sat her on the bathroom counter and proceeded to tie the knot in no time with practised hands and deft fingers.

 

“Is it too tight?” She asked.

 

“No.” Atsuko was quick to answer.

 

Mei caught sight of her reflection in the mirror by chance. The hard set of her lips and her furrowed brow betrayed her usually calm demeanour. With a sigh, she forced her features to relax into a most neutral expression.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like a bow better, little samurai?” Yuzu appeared in the doorway. Her posture bearing the simplicity of happiness. Just the sight of her infused Mei with a sense of assurance that was most welcome.

 

“I want the tie!” Atsuko repeated for the fifth time. Yuzu had every intention of asking her at least five times more. It was a lost cause though. After seeing a high school picture of Yuzu and Mei, Atsuko had set her mind on wearing the optional child-sized tie that came with her Aihara Academy uniform. By Yuzu’s own admission, she looked adorable in it. Her constant questioning had more to do with enjoying teasing her little sister and her wish to look like Mei than to any real fashion advice.

 

Yuzu leaned against the bathroom’s door frame, arms loosely crossed over her chest, legs crossed at the heels. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a floaty tank top, having just changed from her working clothes. If her posture was not enough to declare how relaxed she was, then the amused smile that was playing on her lips would have revealed her good mood just as clearly.

 

Mei held back a sigh. Tension had been holding her captive from the moment she opened her eyes. Only Yuzu’s eyes were capable of seeing the truth of her though. She was ever so grateful for Yuzu’s sunny disposition as it countered her dark mood and made everything easier for her. Until then, Mei had made a conscious effort to keep her mind focused on getting Atsuko ready, in order to prevent it from wandering. It was paramount for her to remain sharp and alert.

 

“At what time will you be back?” Yuzu moved to stand behind Mei, her lover’s closeness enticed a sigh out of her. She brought her hands to rest over the curves of Mei’s hips and pulled her back against her, softly and yet possessively. Yuzu bestowed a soundless kiss upon Mei’s nape, the sharp intake of breath following her gesture made her smile.

 

Mei was still clad in her bathrobe, having just bathed. Yuzu found herself drawn to her lover’s body by something deeper than desire. She felt the need to cradle Mei in her arms, to make her feel loved and to keep her away from anything that might cause her pain.

 

“It should not take more than an hour.” Mei truly wished for that to be the case. She was not feeling too thrilled about meeting her grandfather and even though she was not one to eschew her duties, she found herself wishing for a reprieve.

 

The warmth of Yuzu’s body against her back was all that Mei needed, it reminded her that her life was made of fulfilled dreams. All of the good things in her life had blossomed from her encounter with Yuzu. She doubted she would ever be able to properly convey what Yuzu meant to her with words. She felt the biggest part of her tension melt away and when Yuzu moved her hands along her ribcage, a different kind of fire stirred inside her.

 

“Good.” Yuzu’s grinning face appeared in the mirror, just above Mei’s left shoulder. “Because I have promised someone a special hairstyle for tonight dinner.” Her sparkling green eyes settled on Atsuko.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko piped in. “Yuzu-nee is going to make me look like a samurai!”

 

Mei continued to be in awe of her little sister’s enthusiasm. It did not take much for Atsuko to be happy, she was much like Yuzu in that regard. Sometimes, all it took to make their day was an unexpected hug.

 

She was surprised that the thought of having dinner with her family was one of comfort to her. Before Ume and Yuzu had stepped into her life, her understanding of family had been centered around the idea of legacy and duty. She knew better now. Family no longer meant sacrifice, it meant understanding, comfort, warmth and so many other wonderful things.

 

For once, the fact that Shou would be around at dinner did not make her anxious, seeing Shou interact with Atsuko never ceased to fascinate her. She had no recollection of a father that was so easygoing and had smiles for everyone. It could have not been further from the memory she had of him and it allowed her to see him as a person instead of just an idea. A person she could be able to sincerely call “father”. One day.

“I need to get ready.” Her musing had kept her distracted for some time and the sight of Atsuko wearing her uniform acted as a painful reminder. It was almost time. Mei turned toward Yuzu with a question in her eyes.

“Go on. I’ll brush her hair” Yuzu traded place with Mei and made a whirling motion with her finger, prompting Atsuko to turn around on the counter, her back to Yuzu.

 

“How about three braids, starting from the top of your head?” Yuzu ran her fingers through Atsuko’s dark locks, her mind already working to set the stage for the samurai hairstyle she had promised her little sister. She wondered if Gramps would even notice the unorthodox hairstyle. Probably not.

 

“No. That’s for dinner.” Atsuko was quick to shoot down her suggestion. “I want to keep it down now, to look like Nee-san”

 

Yuzu shifted her eyes to look at their reflection in the mirror. Atsuko had Ume and Yuzu’s deep green eyes but apart from that she looked identical to Mei in every way. It made sense since they both took after Shou.

 

“Seriously.” Yuzu sighed while taking Atsuko’s brush. “You wouldn’t be able to not look like Mei if you tried. Maybe if you wore a mask...” Yuzu’s voice trailed off and she had to stifle a laugh at the smile that exploded on Atsuko’s face because of her words.

 

Atsuko’s smile though, that she did not get from Mei. Yuzu could see their mother in it, and thankfully the child smiled quite often. Something she knew Mei had not been able to do for a significant portion of her own childhood. Besides, no smile was like Mei’s. The look of surprise that would appear on her girlfriend’s face after a smile was the most heartwarming sight Yuzu had ever seen. It was also heartbreaking though, to see Mei react to a smile as if it was something unexpected.

 

No matter, dwelling over the past was of little use and Yuzu had vowed to herself to make Mei smile every day at least once, hopefully more.

 

Yuzu started to run the brush through Atsuko’s hair. Fortunately, Atsuko’s hair was as silky and fine as Mei’s and brushing it caused no discomfort to her little sister. It was quite the relaxing task. Yuzu lost herself into the action and when her eyes caught sight of Mei walking back into the bathroom, she froze mid motion with a breath stuck halfway down her throat.

 

Mei was beautiful beyond words. She was clad in a dark blue suit that Yuzu had picked for her. She wore a white shirt under her blazer, the last two buttons were open showing off her beautiful long neck and collarbone. The trouser were extremely tight and their cut was low, they hugged her hips and reached down just past her calves. She was carrying a pair of high heeled blue shoes in one hand along with her purse. Any trace of nervousness had disappeared from her; she was the picture of confidence.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Yuzu whispered. The truth had slipped from her lips unprompted. The tips of Mei’s ears turned red as they always did whenever Yuzu looked at with a look of such utter adoration and deep seated desire.

 

“We should go. I do not wish for the car to wait on us.” Mei noted while fishing a pair of sunglasses from her purse and setting them on her head.

 

“All right.” Yuzu nodded and went to get Atsuko off the counter only to stop halfway. “Hey, where are your slippers?” Atsuko shrugged sheepishly. It was not a novelty for her to conveniently forget her slippers. She loved walking barefoot the best or just wearing socks at least, considering she was wearing her uniform standard white socks, that was not an option, not today. Yuzu knew how important it was for Mei to have Atsuko look pristine today.

 

“Ugh!” Yuzu huffed while taking her little sister into her arms. “You’re getting too heavy to carry”

“Am not!” Atsuko swung her legs in delight. She was not a particularly lazy child but she loved being carried about. She was absolutely spoiled in this regard.

 

“She really is not too heavy, Yuzu” Mei called from behind them, never able to let unfounded information stand uncontested. Atsuko was a tall child, but she was willowy and waif-like. Unless she was asleep, it was not particularly difficult to carry her.

 

“That’s because when you have her, she knows better and stays still!” Yuzu’s protests prompted Atsuko to swing her legs wildly once again, further proving her sister’s point. “Stop that! Little monkey!” Yuzu tickled Atsuko’s sides only to have the child squirm all the more.

 

“That’s enough.” Two set of green eyes turned on Mei, managing to look innocent and guilty at the same time. “Enough foolishness, from the both of you!” Taking a page from Yuzu’s book, Mei winked to take any possible sting away from her words. Unfortunately she ended up blinking twice.

 

“You’re doing it wrong, love” Yuzu’s amused voice played on a note of total adoration.

 

“Nevertheless… you know what I mean.” Mei blinked again for good measure, refusing to feel embarrassed because of the poor control she had over her eyelids.

 

“She isn’t mad with us, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu fake-whispered to Atsuko in a secretive fashion, quite aware that Mei could hear her every word.

 

“I know, Yuzu-nee.” Mei being mad was a concept Atsuko had no comprehension of. Her big sister’s firm yet calm aura was one of the reasons she felt so safe around her. She also lacked any memory of Mei ever scolding her, whereas Ume and Yuzu had on some very rare occasion. Not like they would ever raise their voices, no one has ever yelled at her, but they will give her stern instructions like watching before crossing the road. Atsuko had the habit of daydreaming while walking about. Once they even told her to stop grabbing at people’s clothes, it had no effect though as she never stopped doing that. Maybe they secretly enjoyed it.

Once they reached the foyer, Yuzu knelt, making sure to keep Atsuko’s feet of the ground. She reached over to take her shoes, then swiftly proceeded to put them on.

 

“I can do it--”

 

“AH!” Yuzu stopped her little sister’s protest. “Next time don’t forget your slippers.”

 

The child pursed her lips in a quick pout but opted to remain silent. Ignoring the pout, Yuzu let her on her feet but remained knelt in front of her.

 

“Remember to be on your best behavior around your Grandfather, Atsu-chan.” She smiled, knowing quite well that Atsuko was always on her best behavior around Mei. But it was not her little sister she was concerned over. “And make sure your big sister behaves too…” She added before pulling Atsuko in a tight hug, she felt the child nod against her shoulder.

 

Unseen to Atsuko, Mei gave Yuzu a knowing and serious look in response to her lover’s instructions.

 

Mei put her shoes on and took Atsuko’s blue coat; the weather was warm enough but it was better to be prepared.

 

“We will be going now.” She was about to open the door when Yuzu reached for her arm and turned her around to face her.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu was so close that Mei could feel the warmth of her whisper over her lips.

“You can’t go without saying goodbye” Yuzu raised a hand to cradle Mei’s face gently while pressing a chaste yet teasing kiss on her lips.

 

“Yuzu…” Mei felt a blush spread over her cheeks but did not pull away. “… Atsuko”

 

“She knows we’re in love.” Yuzu turned to wink toward Atsuko, before laying another kiss on Mei’s lips.

 

“Madly, hopelessly, utterly in love!” Atsuko clarified, repeating a line Ume was fond of saying in regard to her daughters.

 

A smile found its way on Mei’s lips. Atsuko had never needed any clarification regarding her sisters’ relationship. She had seemed to always know, picking on the romantic nature of their bond spontaneously. It had been a beautiful surprise and she would never forget how happy Yuzu had been over learning it. Her girlfriend had smiled for a whole day while constantly wondering over the marvelousness of it all. She had unmistakably been worried over being rejected by someone she loved. Mei had chided herself for not noticing Yuzu’s concern any sooner. It had not mattered in the end, for Atsuko had embraced their love as the most natural relationship ever.

 

Mei reached down to gently caress her little sister’s head. Her touch carried gratitude and wonder in equal measure and caused Atsuko to smile shyly at her as if she had felt the unspoken feelings.

 

“We really need to go now.” Mei glanced at her wristwatch in dismay while dropping her sunglasses over her eyes. “The car will be there in a few minutes.”

 

“I will wait with you.” Yuzu grabbed an oversized sweater and followed the pair through the door, unwilling to let Mei go just yet. Mei always came back quite taxed from these meetings with her Grandfather. Yuzu had no intention of questioning her lover’s choices but that did not mean she would not be ready to offer comfort for as long as she could.

 

* * *

 

####  **Hic Sunt Leones**

 

If Mei had ever felt comfortable in her grandfather’s manor she could not remember it. Its oppressive and suffocating nature closed down on her in spite of how spacious the rooms were and how high the ceilings were; it was nothing but a game of deception. The cage was gilded. Nevertheless, it was still a cage.

 

The maid relinquished their coats and went to place them into the hall walk-in wardrobe before returning to them. Mei had known the woman since her childhood, although she had never learned her name. As everything else in this house, she remained unchanged. She asked them to follow her, politely as ever, and Mei found herself tightening her hold of Atsuko’s hand.

 

She had taken Atsuko’s hand into hers the moment they left the car and had no intention of relinquishing the grasp. It made her feel centered, her mind bound, unable to wander and safe from wavering.

How fair it is to have such a small child attend these tense meetings? The troubling question pounded in her head. She had lacked the strength to deny her grandfather such a simple request. When Ume had agreed to it, Mei had run out of reasons not to comply.

 

Her grandfather was waiting for them in his office, which was not the norm as he usually received them in the main living room. The change filled Mei with unease. She had seldom been in his office and the place had never held any good tidings for her. She vividly recalled being informed of her parents’ divorce in this room.

 

The room had remained unchanged over the years. It held her grandfather’s desk, three chairs and a liquor cabinet that contained nothing but water. Two imposing bookcases stood against the lateral walls, both filled with tomes that had never been opened. Not a speck of dust could be found in the room, which only served to heighten further the paradox it presented.

 

The room only window stood behind her grandfather’s desk, strategically positioned, meant to direct the sunlight in the eyes of his visitors. The desk was an imposing mahogany piece, finely carved figures decorated the hugely bowed legs and none of them looked friendly. Its surface was bare and polished to shine. Mei thought about her own desk at home, a number of stuffed bears of various sizes dwelled on it, they shared her workspace with pictures of her family and various gifts Yuzu had given her over the years, like a beautiful seashell, a cut of amber, a stone shaped like a heart… each object had a wonderful memory attached to it.

 

She felt sad for her grandfather. She knew her sentiment to be misplaced as the man lead the life he had chosen for himself and had no wish to change it.

 

Her Grandfather sat as still as a statue in his leathery chair and she wondered if he had always looked so impressive, not a trace of fragility could be found in him. His expression was as neutral as ever, upon seeing them he nodded and greeted them politely, if not affectionately.

 

“Good evening, Grandfather. It is good to see you.” Mei bowed slightly and was pleased when Atsuko mimicked her salutation from the speech to the gesture.

 

Mei stepped sideways to sit in one of the guest chairs. She had not expected Atsuko to just plonk herself into her lap. Surely, such an arrangement was not appropriate to her grandfather’s eyes. The impulse to tell her little sister to sit properly on the other spare chair was no match for the comfort Atsuko’s closeness provided her with and most importantly, Mei was not going to deny Atsuko the security of her touch just to appease her grandfather’s sense of decorum.

 

She reached around Atsuko and pulled her into a more comfortable position, deeper into her lap and firmly against her front. The scent of her freshly washed hair almost brought a smile to Mei’s face, they had used Yuzu’s conditioner and her lover seemed to be all around her. As expected her, grandfather was frowning at them, unable to conceal his disapproval. It was the only feeling he had trouble masking.

 

“You look well, grandfather.” He actually did. He had gained some weight and looked reinvigorated.

 

“You are kind, Mei. But I am truly feeling my age these days.” His posture was perfectly straight. He was, as always, a picture of stillness. A solid, unwavering reality.

 

“I have to praise you, Mei. The daily report I receive from the board could not be more satisfactory. The Aihara Academy is flourishing under your guidance.” He spoke with a consistently measured tone, masterfully concealing whatever true feelings lay within. Mei recognized the routine all too well; it was a technique that she had also learned to employ.

 

Atsuko squirmed about in her sister's lap, largely unaware of the standoff she found herself caught in the middle of. Yet she could feel the room was tense. It was impossible not to.

“You flatter me.” Mei fell into the dance with measured elegance. She knew all the steps, all the turns, all the feints. It was an exercise in finesse, a challenge of patience, a game of disguise masked as a conversation.

 

“My task is made easier by the work of those who came before me.” Her grandfather nodded as Mei knew he would, vanity was the only weakness he conceded himself.

 

“Nevertheless. Your achievements are not to be discounted.” He wanted her to lower her guard. That much was clear. Yet he knew her all too well to believe she would fall because of flattery. More likely he had reached a point where concealing his purpose was no longer useful.

 

“Atsuko.” His strict voice seemed to utter the name as an order. “How are you studies progressing?” He shifted his gaze and fixed his stern eyes on his youngest granddaughter.

 

Mei felt her little sister snuggle further into her lap and instinctively tightened her hold around her waist. Atsuko had grown wary and Mei could not fault her, the atmosphere was unbearably tense. It was unlikely that she would answer the question. Mei decided to fill the silence, she gathered her wits about her, she had to remain sharp, furthermore she could finally be genuine over something.

 

“She excels in all subjects.” Mei did not bother to conceal the pride she felt, it was for Atsuko’s benefit though. “And her knowledge of kanji is quite advanced for her age.” She smiled down at the child in her lap, a smile she reserved for her family, and Atsuko answered in kind. Mei’s praise had somehow emboldened her and she found the confidence to speak.

 

“I am not good at sports.” She spoke candidly, the tips of her ears blushing slightly. Mei caressed her cheek in reassurance, gently guiding her gaze on her.

 

“As long as you persevere you will improve.” After all, through perseverance Yuzu had achieved academic greatness.

 

“And I can’t swim.” Atsuko shrugged self-depreciatively. “But Papa promised to teach me next week!” Atsuko had forgotten about her grandfather, her enthusiasm made it clear, she was speaking solely to Mei.

 

“Hmm…” Grandfather cleared his throat, a frown was deeply hatched over his brow. “We shall see if he remembers” Mei wisely chose to ignore his words but Atsuko could not do the same, a forlorn expression appeared on her face.

 

“Father has been looking forward to it, truly.” Mei whispered only for Atsuko to hear. It was an act of rudeness but her Grandfather had brought it down upon himself. “Mother said he will not speak of anything else”. She was not going to stand still and have her sister be hurt.

 

“In spite of all his shortcomings, your father has done the Aihara’s family a great service…” Mei did not miss the introductory tone of her grandfather’s voice as imperceptible as it was. She was in a state of perfect awareness and nothing could go past her. It seemed he had been waiting for a chance to mention his son and Atsuko had given him the perfect opening.

 

“…at the moment the family needed it the most your father came through…” When he paused mid-sentence Mei knew it was time to brace herself. “…he provided me with another heir.”

 

And he was done circling the subject.

 

Mei’s will had been tempered by fire times and times again over the years and had been folded over itself as many times as was needed to make it the finest of blades, sharp and unbreakable. It was the strength of such will that allowed her to maintain a neutral, unreadable expression. However, her hold around Atsuko tightened once again and she was overcome by tenderness when her little sister put her small hands over hers in a gesture meant to offer comfort.

 

“As I stated, you have performed admirably in your interim role, Mei. My direct reports speak highly of you.” He adjusted his glasses before continuing. “…but they are also asking me when I will appoint a permanent successor as chairman.”

 

“I believe your current disposition is unlikely to change in the foreseeable future.” He was talking about marriage and for a moment his gaze hardened, the smallest of crack broke over his façade and Mei saw how deep his resentment ran, the way he perceived her as a complete failure. It carried the strength of a physical blow and Mei’s will staggered under it. If not for Atsuko’s warm presence, acting as a reminder and as a source of strength, she might have folded under the pressure of it.

 

“My sole wish is for the Academy to have a true Aihara at the helm.” He was speaking his true desire and Mei had no reason to doubt the veracity of this statement.

 

The thought of passing the Academy to someone that did not possess Aihara blood was inconceivable to her grandfather. After all, back in the day, Udagawa-san had been poised to take the Aihara’s name and to pass it down to their children so that the Aihara’s bloodline could flourish once again.

 

“If you allow me to present the board with the possibility of continuity, your position will be strengthened and officially recognised.” He had finally revealed his play. Mei was relieved, she could finally take a look at the picture he had been craftily painting. She found herself torn over it.

 

“I am too old to personally see to any of that. I am painfully aware of the fact that my own son is not invested in the school. But you...” Mei was shocked by the pleading quality his grandfather’s voice had taken. It was unthinkable to hear him be so wistful. If his tone was genuine or just the working of another deception, she could not say. “…I know you love the Academy as much as I do, Mei. The work and thought you put into it speaks for itself.”

 

Mei felt Atsuko fidget in her lap and contemplated the idea of leaving, not for the first time. What am I putting this small child through?

 

“She is too young for any of this—”

 

“She is not your child. You have no say in this.” Mei did not know if her grandfather had aimed to be cruel by pointing out that Atsuko was not hers. He had simply stated a fact. And facts were not meant to cause pain, they were merely to be accepted and dealt with.

 

Nevertheless, a sharp and unfamiliar pain surged within her upon hearing his words. It lodged itself among her thoughts, a presence she could not ignore. Hearing her grandfather’s words had given rise to a previously unacknowledged desire. The thought of raising Atsuko as her successor felt intolerably appealing.

 

Mei knew that her seat at the top of the Academy was often a lonely one and to prepare someone as bright as Atsuko to face the future enticed her scholarly self.

 

“Her parents should be part of this discussion.” She had to bargain for time. She needed to collect her thoughts and to sharpen her wits.

 

“You will see that they are.” Grandfather stood and walked around his desk with measured steps, his hands held behind his back. “I will grant you a proper amount of time to think over my proposal. Make no mistake though, your future at the Academy is tied to your answer.”

 

“The maid will see you out.” He left the room without a further glance.

 

Mei felt Atsuko squirm around in her lap. She was still holding her sister rather tightly against her. She loosened her arms and allowed Atsuko to fully turn in her embrace, so that they were facing each other.

 

“Nee-san….” Atsuko’s voice was a whisper. “Are you upset?”

 

“No.” Mei forced herself to smile, it did not reach her eyes. “Not at all.”

 

“Are you sure…” Atsuko’s green eyes were riddled with concern. “...Nee-san?”

 

“Forgive me…I….” Mei‘s right hand raised to gently cradle Atsuko’s worried face. She focused her attention solely on it. “Thank you for being ever so patient, Atsuko.”

 

“Can we go now?” The small brow was still furrowed in uncertainty.

 

“This really is too tight, is it not?” With a caressing motion Mei’s brought her fingers to rest over the tie’s knot.

 

“A bit...yes.” Atsuko blushed at the admission.

 

“You do not need to hide your discomfort from me, Atsuko” Mei said gravely. Her words were coloured by disappointment at her failure to notice sooner.

 

She loosened the small knot immediately with slightly trembling fingers.

 

* * *

 

####  **With Fire and Blood**

 

Yuzu was not alone, Mei realized while stepping through the entrance. Upon hearing her mother’s warm voice, Atsuko kicked her shoes off and dashed into the kitchen. Mei signed and retrieved them before taking off her own. She took her time, placing them neatly alongside Yuzu’s and Ume’s shoes.

 

She put her purse on the counter, hanged Atsuko’s coat and walked into her slippers.

 

She could not hide any longer. Releasing a deep sigh, she straightened herself and walked into the kitchen.

 

Yuzu was leaning against the counter, smiling at something Ume had just said. Her emerald gaze locked with Mei’s purple one the second she stepped into the room. Her eyes widened in concern as she caught on the stormy mood Mei was in.

 

Mei forced herself to look away, seeing Yuzu’s smile turn into a frown because of her was a burden she could not shoulder at the moment.

 

It was a mistake, for the next instant she was meet with the sight of Ume rocking Atsuko in her arms.

 

“I missed you this morning.” Ume spoke while cradling her daughter’s face against her neck. “It was still dark when I left the house. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko pulled back to smile at her mother. “I read to Nee-san and Yuzu-nee made me hot chocolate!” Her daughter’s happiness was the greatest gift Ume could ever wish for.

 

“I see.” She bumped foreheads with Atsuko playfully. “So you didn’t miss me at all.”

 

“I did!” Atsuko yelped, always unwilling to have any member of her tight little family doubt how much she loved them.

 

“You are too sweet...”

 

Mei had to look away from the pair, unable to conceal the guilt from her eyes. Even though Atsuko had her full attention, Ume did not miss Mei’s gesture of shame. She exchanged a few looks with Yuzu. it was all it took for them to get on the same page. Without a word Yuzu went to retrieve Atsuko from their mother.

 

“Time to get you hair done, little samurai!” Yuzu announced and was rewarded with an over enthusiastic “yes” from Atsuko.

 

The moment they left the kitchen, the room fell into silence.

 

“Mei-chan...”

 

Mei clenched her jaw and tried to avoid making eye contact with her stepmother’s inquisitive gaze. Ume had the same verdant green eyes as Yuzu and Mei knew that she would not be able to think rationally if she looked into them.

 

“Sit with me.” Ume continued. “You look troubled. Did something happen when you visited your grandfather?”

 

Mei took a seat next to her and mentally steeled herself.

 

“Yes. Something did happen.”

 

“Is Atsuko okay?” Ume’s concerned expression deepened as she immediately began to worry about her young daughter.

 

“She is fine, mother. Her wellbeing is always my highest priority. Though I wasn’t able to hide my bad mood from her.”

 

Ume’s expression softened when she learned that Atsuko was fine. She offered Mei a reassuring smile and her shoulder-length hair shook ever so slightly as she tilted her head.

 

“Ah! Such things are not easy to avoid. It is natural for children to be so inquisitive.”

 

“I apologise for worrying you.” Mei bowed her head. The act of deference concealed her eyes, narrowed with guilt.

 

“You don’t have to say sorry, Mei.” Ume’s maternal warmth radiated from her. “You don’t have to burden yourself with every little thing.”

 

“Grandfather... had another proposal for me.”

 

“Not another marriage?!” Exclaimed Ume, making no attempt to hide her sarcasm.

 

The joke elicited a small chuckle from Mei and set her mind at ease. She relayed her grandfather’s plan to her stepmother.

 

“First of all, we need to see how your little sister feels about that.” Ume replied calmly. “I think that she’ll jump at the chance to spend more time with you.”

 

“Mother. It’s not that simple.” Mei sighed. It was a futile effort for her to try to hide her feelings from Ume. Ume always knew.

 

“It is that simple, Mei-chan.” Ume grinned. “That girl thinks you hung the Sun-“

 

“The Moon.” Mei interjected.

 

“Was it? She probably thinks that you hung both of them...” Ume trailed off, trying to recall Atsuko’s bold theories on the solar system. She gave up and returned to the topic at hand. “Either way, there will be no resistance from her.”

 

“That is not the issue.” Mei replied bluntly.

 

“Are you suggesting that the wishes of your sister don’t matter?” Ume pouted dramatically for effect, but this joke did not make Mei smile.

 

“What Atsuko wants is very important to me.”

 

“Mei-chan, what would happen if you were to accept Grandfather’s proposal and Atsuko then changed her mind after a few months?” Ume queried, despite knowing what Mei’s response would be.

 

“Things would stop at once. I would not allow them to continue.” Mei’s responses became increasingly stern in tone. “That place... the Academy... it gets under your skin. It is difficult to get away from there once you are hooked.”

 

Ume knew that Mei cared deeply about the academy, leading her to conclude that her concerns actually regarded the Aihara patriarch.

 

“Your father got away and you did too.” Ume chose her words carefully, not wanting to further aggravate the situation. “What will it take for you to appease your grandfather? What does he want from the two of you?”

 

Mei explained the specifics of the request. She detailed how Atsuko would be expected to join her for certain formal events, attend the shorter board meetings and be introduced to investors. Mei reiterated that she still would not allow Atsuko to be involved in anything too tasking.

 

“So she gets to spend time with the sister she loves so dearly?” Ume asked optimistically.

 

“Yes. I will have to see to her education more closely and-“

 

“Don’t you already do that?” Ume interrupted her stepdaughter, removing the opportunity for her to further over-analyse the proposal.

 

“...Yes.” Mei replied meekly. “But she may also be required to learn the academy’s history too. Grandfather might ask that of her.” Mei shuddered as she recalled many tedious lectures regarding leadership changes and scrapped projects from years gone by.

 

“Are you going to allow that to happen?”

 

“No. Never” Mei’s self-assurance returned to her as she realised that she held more cards than her grandfather.

“Excellent. You should tell your grandfather what you just told me.” Ume paused before observing that Mei’s troubled look had not completely left her. “...But Mei-chan, that’s not the only thing bothering you, is it?”

 

“Mother... I fear that I am every bit the Aihara that my grandfather is.” The words were painful to speak. Mei bowed her head, unable to face Ume’s honest eyes.

 

She was startled by Ume taking her hands into hers. The touch was comforting, warm, it filled her with a measure of courage and she dared to look up. The understanding look Ume was offering her held depths Mei felt undeserving of.

 

“How so?” Ume squeezed her hands gently.

 

“Once grandfather revealed his plan.” Mei smiled bitterly, it had been a long time since she has done so. “My first thought was not one of concern.” Her jaw locked tightly and she bite back her shame.

 

“I was fascinated by the idea of having Atsuko by my side. The thought of having someone to pass my legacy on enticed me. That is the pattern my mind followed.”

 

Ume had to bite down her lip, or she would have laughed. It was not the time to allow hilarity to win her over. Except, her Mei-chanwas sternly judging herself a lesser person over the most human desire of being close to someone she loved dearly.

 

“Mei. Are you saying that having your little sister by your side…” Ume paused as if she was about to unravel a great mystery “ …would make you happy?”

 

“….Yes.…” Mei replied timidly as if she had reasons to be ashamed over acknowledging such a simple truth.

 

“Mei” No one said her name with same warmth Ume did. It must have been a tone only a mother could muster. “Of my three daughters, you are the one I worry over the most”

 

“I do not mean to…” Mei was quick to try to put her mind at ease, but Ume would not have it.

 

“No. No. No need to apologize. You are not at fault.” Ume smiled reassuringly. “I wish you wouldn’t be so unfair to yourself. You judge yourself so harshly, Mei”

 

“Mother…”

 

"Mei-chan, you should not feel guilty about loving people. I certainly do not feel guilty about loving you."

 

The confused look Mei was giving her infused Ume with a blend of tenderness and sadness.

 

“Mei…” She tightened her hold on Mei’s hands, willing all the love she felt for the girl to pass through her touch, to echo in her voice and to shine in her eyes. “Would I have entrusted two of my three daughters to your care if I didn’t believe your heart to be anything but loving and sincere?”

 

Mei’s features softened at once into a grateful, incredulous expression, Ume had never seen a more innocent smile. She would never forget it, the sight of it was to become one of her dearest memories.

 

“Mother…” Mei stood abruptly, an uncharacteristic move for her, she almost knocked her chair back. She stepped away from the table and bowed deeply. “I will keep trying to make you proud.”

 

When Ume heard the crack in her Mei’s voice she could not refrain from standing up, going to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“Mother...” Mei stood stiff in her arms  
.

 

“I’m not letting you go, Mei-chan” At her words, Mei finally relaxed and melted into the hug. She wrapped her own arms around Ume and not for the first time felt blessed to have the woman as a parent.

 

* * *

 

End of Chapter 3, AKA:

_The one where Mei has the best of mothers._

Bless Based Ume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.


	4. The one where Mei is (spoiler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school and the birth of their younger sister, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. The arrival of their younger sister, Atsuko, introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

#### Communion

 

Families were loud, something that Mei would have never guessed before meeting Ume and Yuzu. Until she met them, family had been nothing but long speeches and longer silences.

 

The sight of her dining room table was something else. It was a fine mess, covered in containers, plates, glasses, water bottles and several beer cans. As always, Yuzu went overboard and had ordered way too much food. “Better safe than sorry” she had stated proudly and ignored Mei’s advice, as she always did when food was involved.

 

Mei had to admit that her family formed a beautiful picture. From her position by the kitchen counter, she had full view of them.

 

Ume and Yuzu were emphatically discussing something and it was enthralling to look at them They shared the same expressions, the same laughs and both were gesticulating wildly.

 

Atsuko was all but standing on Shou’s lap, treating her father as if he was her personal playground. She was balancing herself on his thighs by holding on his head. Shou had nothing of the man she remembered from her own childhood. He was loud now whenever he talked or laughed. His face was no longer strict and expressionless and he kept smiling at making amused faces while talking to his youngest daughter. It was a sight she had struggled to get used to and a sight she could hardly look away from.

 

Atsuko’s hair was something else. Yuzu had worked nothing short of a masterpiece. She had gathered the top of their little sister’s hair into three braids and further weaved them to form a single one. She had worked the sides of Atsuko’s dark locks as well, two braids for each side, those too were pulled back to converge into the single big braid that gathered at the base of her neck. She knew Yuzu had not woven the locks too tightly, so that upon bedtime the hair would easily come undone.

 

Mei filled her cup with green tea and decided she no longer wanted to be an observer. She walked back to her seat beside Yuzu.

 

“I helped Nee-san with work!” Atsuko stated proudly and turned around to smile at her mother when Ume complimented her on it. By her side, Yuzu broke into a laugh.

 

“You two weren’t working when I got there!” Yuzu’s cheerful tone filled the air and Mei’s lips softened at the memory of the spontaneous nap she had shared with her little sister.

 

“I have photographic evidence!” Her lover continued, sounding quite proud of herself.

 

“She helped me more than you ever did, Yuzu” Mei deadpanned while taking a sip of tea.

 

Yuzu turned around and smugly whispered to her. “If anything, you got even less work done when I was around.”

 

Mei almost choked on her tea. She kicked Yuzu under the table only for her lover to put a warm hand on her knee. She felt Yuzu’s thumb trace slow yet firm patterns over her bare skin and decided that it was safer to focus on what Atsuko was saying for the time being.

 

“...And we went to the Dome and I rode the roller coaster--” Atsuko made wide circular motions with her arms, as Yuzu always did before naming the ride, almost hitting Shou in the face. “--the Thunder Dolphin!”

 

She plonked back down in Shou’s lap with a hard thud. Mei saw her father wince, but after a second his smile was back.

 

“Did you really, Atsu-chan?” Shou asked while playfully poking his child’s cheek.

 

“Yes, Papa! Yuzu-nee took me!” Yuzu flashed a victory sign Atsuko’s way and smiled proudly.

 

“AH! I would never get on something like that.” Shou shook his head. “It is not natural to subject yourself to such speed”

 

Mei nodded at her father’s words and paused for a second at the very notion. As ridiculous as it sounded, she knew that she was not far from blushing over the shared opinion.

 

She felt Yuzu squeeze her knee gently under the table and turned to her lover with a grateful look in her eyes. She reached down to place her hand on top of Yuzu’s and was more than happy when Yuzu’s fingers entwined with her own. She felt Yuzu’s finger firmly caress the ring she was wearing, twin to Yuzu’s own, their irreplaceable treasures. Her beloved had gifted her with it about seven years ago.

 

Yuzu had wished to get new rings for them, being self conscious of how cheap the original ones were. They could afford something unique after all but Mei had outrightly opposed the idea. No ring could ever replace the one she had. It had become a part of her, just as much as her limbs were.

 

“--- and then I got sick.” Atsuko continued while blushing slightly. “But it was all right because I didn’t complain!”

 

“She didn’t!” Yuzu leaned forward to bump fists with her little sister. “Not a peep”

 

“She was quite brave.” Mei added, feeling as if she had been too quiet until then.

 

“… and very sleepy.” Ume intercepted when Atsuko yawned and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. Ume stood and the most loving smile that Mei had ever seen appeared on her face.

 

She invited her young daughter into her arms. Atsuko went more than willingly and immediately wrapped herself tightly around her mother, burrowing her face in her shoulder.

 

Ume raised one hand to the back of Atsuko’s head and held her gently against her neck. She rocked slightly, hips swaying smoothly, the most natural motion in the world. She breathed in her daughter’s scent and her face softened into a blissful expression.

 

“I can’t believe I am not going to see you until tomorrow afternoon.” She murmured ruefully.

 

Atsuko said something Mei could not quite catch, it made Ume smile though and that was always a beautiful sight for her.

 

“I will run her a quick bath and get her ready for bed.” Ume informed the table before leaving the room.

 

It was then that Yuzu’s phone started ringing, or rather erupted into a song Mei had little taste for.

 

In a quick turn of events, Ume had disappeared with Atsuko and Yuzu had moved to take a call from Matsuri. Matsuri would ring at every hour, but if Yuzu had opted to take the call in another room, it surely had to be work-related and might take a while.

 

Mei went perfectly still upon realizing that she and her father were alone in the room. She felt a familiar tension take hold of her and was left unable to look anywhere but at the table.

 

Her father’s hand entered her field of vision when the man reached over to help himself to Ume’s glass of Sapporo Yebisu. That seemed rather peculiar to Mei since her father had drunk nothing but water until then. Mei had little taste for alcohol herself and would only sip on the odd glasses of champagne during social gatherings.

 

“Mei.” She turned toward Shou, surprised rather than attentive. It seemed that her father was just as nervous as she was. Shou rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes darted about the room. “I am truly thankful for all that you and Yuzu have done for Atsuko.”

 

Mei felt relieved. Atsuko was one of the few topics, if not the only one, that she could discuss with her father freely without fearing the possibility of the discussion shifting to past grievances... Or so she thought.

 

“It is our duty as her older sisters to-“ Mei fell into the conversation with practiced formality and was rather startled when her father interrupted her.

 

“Ah! Yes, that might be it.” Shou leaned back in his chair while crossing her arms over his chest. “But I would say that it goes far beyond that.“

 

“The way she talks about you…” Shou’s voice was warm and full of wonder. He was clearly entranced by the bond his daughters shared. “Atsu-chan thinks you hang the Sun.” He said with a smile.

 

“The Moon.” Mei felt that was not the first time she had this particular conversation about the solar system.

 

“The Moon, The Sun--” Shou shrugged. “---she probably thinks you hang both and the stars as well.”

 

“That would be rather time consuming, father.” Mei took another sip of tea, using the cup to conceal her smile.

 

At that moment, a confused expression flashed over Shou’s face, it lasted but a second though as he quickly grew pensive. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m not of much help, I’m aware of that.”

 

Since Atsuko’s birth, he had been spending more time at home, way more, and he always tried to be there for important events. Even so, his schedule was hectic as he was always running about, trying to secure funds for his charity projects or taking calls at odd hours from all over the world.

 

Ume’s schedule was slightly gentler but still difficult to work around a small child. Yuzu had many off-days but often would have to spent whole nights out. As it was, Mei was the one with the most stable working schedule.

 

“Yet I’ve never seen---” Shou stopped mid sentenced seemingly to gather his thoughts, he was still rocking back on his chair. “It’s what any parent would wish for their child, to be as happy as she is.” He said and finally lowered his head to look directly at Mei.

 

“It is rather easy to care for her.” Mei spoke candidly.

 

“She surely was disappointed when it was me and not you that went to retrieve her from her kendo class…” Shou’s voice was rather amused. It was clear that he was truly happy over the closeness his two daughters shared. Mei deserved a family more than anyone else and he would never be able to thank Ume and Yuzu properly for taking them into their own.

 

“We always stop at the library on the way home.” A blush appeared over the tips of Mei’s ears as she tried to rationalize Atsuko’s reaction. “She loves that.”

 

“Mmm…” Shou did not sound convinced. Not at all. “I think I might have upset her.” He confessed while releasing a long sigh.

 

“How so?” Mei questioned, finally able to set her eyes on his father’s face.

 

“She confessed to not be that good at kendo-“

 

“She lacks the proper coordination.” Mei cut in uncharacteristically. “She is rather tall for her age, so it is not surprising.” She felt compelled to intercede on Atsuko’s behalf even though it was rather unnecessary.

 

“You were just as tall at six.” Shou tilted his head while smiling ruefully, savoring a memory from long ago. “But you were always so graceful”

 

Mei lost her poise at Shou’s words. Her face slackened at the thought of her father remembering such a detail from her own childhood. Someone had been paying attention to her then, if only for a short while. As soon as the bittersweet thought touched her, she recalled her wits about her.

 

“Six and a half.” She said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“She is six and a half.” She repeated as an easy smile appeared on Shou’s lips.

 

“Of course.” His smile grew even wider as he nodded. “The half is very important to her.”

 

“She is quite fast though.” Mei was convinced that as long as she kept the conversation firmly on Atsuko, no more awkwardness would envelope their discourse.

 

“Is she?” He was genuinely surprised.

 

“Yes.” Mei allowed herself a small smile. “Sugimori-sensei went to great lengths to have her in her track team. Atsuko has no interest in it though”

 

“She should do what she loves.” Mei was in perfect agreement with her father’s statement.

 

“She loves kendo.”

 

“Ah!” Shou’s mind went back to the beginning of the conversation. “When I told her it didn’t matter that she was no good at it as long as she had fun, she got rather upset.” He breathed out a sigh and started rocking his chair once again. “---even though she is a cute as her mother when she pouts…” His voice trailed off as he kept musing.

 

“She wants to be good at it.” It was so very obvious to Mei. “It is important to her. It is something she loves. She wants to improve.” Mei had a lot of sympathy for her sister’s plight. Although she was not familiar with the frustration of failing at something she wished to achieve, she knew all too well how it felt to have little power over something.

 

“Yeah.” Shou stretched the word dramatically. “I figured that after she quoted you…”

 

Mei tilted her head in an inquisitive fashion while Shou took a breath before solemnly stating, in what a was fairly accurate impression of Atsuko’s voice -“Nee-san says I will improve as long as I persevere!”

 

“… that is what I always tell her. Yes.” Mei felt another smile forming on her lips, not as small this time. She welcomed it.

 

“Ah! What can I say?” Shou run his hand over his head in embarrassment.

 

“You are a better father then I am Mei . . . and I am not surprised.”

 

A raft of emotions struck Mei upon hearing her father's comment and she struggled to formulate a proper response. At first, she did not know for certain whether Shou was praising her own childcare skills or lamenting his lack of them. A bittersweet sense of clarity began to form and her eyes widened when the revelation finally struck her.

 

_“Just what does Atsuko mean to me?”_

 

For the first time, the answer was clear to her. She and Yuzu had carved out a comfortable life with their little sister. An idyllic life that was full of more happiness than she had previously believed to be possible. They were a family.

 

The word had always had contradictory implications for Mei. Family had always meant duty and responsibility to her but after meeting Yuzu, it began to also mean love, protection, comfort and now, the word had taken a new meaning: Parenthood. Mei was fully aware of the physiological limitations of her and Yuzu, but she had become adept at pretending that Atsuko was her own child without even noticing.

 

The sight of Yuzu walking back into the kitchen gave Mei the reprieve she so desperately needed. She was still in the grip of shock, still stunned over something she should have realized a long while ago but if she could focus on Yuzu, she knew her lover would provide her with the strength to center herself and she would be able to stop her mind from running thoughts she was still not ready to face head on.

 

“Is something the matter, Yuzu?” She asked while taking note of Yuzu’s haggard mood. Yuzu’s dismayed appearance gathered her attention quickly and completely.

 

Yuzu sat down by her side and let out a long sigh. She put her elbow on the table and rested her face against her hand. She looked quite deflated.

 

“Matsuri says the pigeon problem has resurfaced... I knew we should have booked a different venue.”

 

“It is not too late to, perhaps.” Mei suggested, honestly wishing to be of help. Although she knew that the nature of Yuzu’s work edged on timing and it was vital for the first choice to be the correct one.

 

“I don’t kn---“ Yuzu’s stopped talking and her tense face relaxed as she was overcome by tenderness.

 

It was Ume’s delicate but firm voice. She was singing a lullaby to her youngest daughter and there seemed to be a spell in her voice, once it reached the three of them, it cast the room into silence, as to become the only sound.

 

Shou smiled to himself and closed his eyes while Yuzu’s smile grew bigger and bigger, until it reached her eyes and made them shine in a way that even Mei had never witnessed before. She appeared elated and nostalgic at the same time. Perfectly safe yet vulnerable. It was something Mei had little understanding of. It was probably related to her childhood. It was surely related to Ume.

 

Mei listened to the calm singing emanating from the other room and marvelled at Ume's ability to be so tuneful after several cans of beer. She contemplated whether her biological mother had ever sung to her and after struggling to recall any specific memories, she further focused her attention on the muffled song as though to make up for lost time.

 

#### Moonlight Sonata

 

Yuzu finished tidying up after the meal and smiled to herself. She had been extra quick with the cleaning so that she could surprise Mei by joining her in the bathtub. It had been a taxing day for the two of them and they had only managed to share fleeting moments together; A light kiss here, a brief touch there and the odd romantic glance was all that the pair had managed since they first woke up. It was not enough. Yuzu sought to right that wrong before the day was through.

 

She gleefully skipped down the hallway but stopped when she saw the solitary figure in the doorway to Atsuko's room. Yuzu was fully aware that her lover had been through a challenging day; they had discussed it after Yuzu had done Atsuko’s hair.

 

They had stolen the private moment together while Ume and Atsuko had busied themselves with building some new Lego set that Yuzu had bought for her sister. Yuzu was aware of how much she spoiled Atsuko. She bought her a new outfit every few weeks, sometimes she even got her Lego, even though that was also Ume’s usual choice of gift.

 

After all, her beloved spoiled Atsuko just as much. The two floor-to-ceiling bookcases in her room were proof of that.

 

However, Mei's pensive expression confirmed to her that her run-in with her grandfather was not the only thing bothering her. Over the years, Yuzu had grown to become very attentive to Mei's feelings and could always tell when something was off. It had been that way since they had finished the meal and she would not be able to sleep soundly until she had learned what was on Mei's mind.

 

Yuzu took a deep breath and nodded to herself. Whatever it was did not matter, she was absolutely certain that there was nothing they could not face together. It was not just a romantic notion. They were quite remarkable individuals by themselves, but together they became formidable. Unstoppable.

 

“Mei…” She whispered, approaching her lover.

 

Mei had had every intention of taking a bath. She was able to always find a measure of calm whenever she relaxed into the warm water and her mind had never needed it more. Upon finding the door of Atsuko’s room half-opened, she had been unable to resist the temptation of looking at the child. The perfect wonder that was Atsuko, a real proof of Ume and Shou’s love. She could spot her outline thanks to the little night lamp that cast its small glow about the room.

 

Darkness had been one of the few thing Atsuko had feared when she was younger and even though she claimed to have overcome her fear, she had been reluctant to part with the nightlight. The nightlight was shaped like half a Moon, as the little girl had always loved everything that was related to the sky.

 

She could spend hours staring at the dark canopy during hot Summer evening. She had started when she was about three and Mei would sit by her, listening to all of the stories Atsuko would make up regarding the stars, until one day she had gathered her little sister in her arms and had started sharing her knowledge of astronomy with her, pointing out the names of constellations and the stories behind them.

 

She had shared everything she knew, from the science of it, to Japanese mythology pertaining to the skies and when that had been covered, Mei had started telling her sister about ancient Greeks mythology as well. Atsuko would listen to her, head tilted all the way back to look up at the sky and it was during one of these evenings that Mei noticed, for the first time, the look of absolute trust and adoration her sister was honouring her with. On that look, she pledged to never fail Atsuko.

 

When Mei had spotted the fluorescent stars in a shop, she had bought an inordinate amount of them so that Atsuko would be able to stargaze in her own bedroom, as Tokyo’s lights made it impossible to see the stars in their full glory.

 

Mei had been looking for a lamp that would project constellations about the room but she had yet to find one that was of a satisfactory quality. These thoughts reminded her about her promise to take Atsuko out in the countryside in the Summer, where the constellations shone in all of their splendour. Something to look forward to, if she had been in a different state of mind.

 

She was more than troubled. She was worn out. Thoughts kept forming in her head, some she managed to dissolve while others had to be shattered. She was unwilling to face what she had acknowledged before. She thought of Atsuko as her own child and it was not fair, not to her, not to Ume and she owed it to the love she and Yuzu shared to be honest to herself and admit that there were things she would never be able to give Yuzu. The feeling of inadequacy she had battled through all of her life had resurfaced and weighed cruelly on her chest.

 

“Mei…”

 

She had known Yuzu was there before her lover spoke. She turned to face soft, concerned green eyes and the love within them stunned her. She was not deserving of such love but she could not stop herself from basking in it. Such love was the salvation that had been offered to her and she had always been weak to it. She stopped hugging herself and raised her arm, beckoning Yuzu to come closer.

 

Yuzu all but stepped into her, leaning against her side, draping her hands upon her shoulder, her lips a whisper away from her cheek.

 

“Yuzu…” Mei’s voiced shaped the name as it always did when they were alone. Playing it out in love and devotion. The most wondrous sound to ever been heard. Yuzu nuzzled her cheek with her nose before warming it with a chuckle.

 

“I was hoping to join you in the bath.” She purred.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“She is a wonderful sight.” Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei while turning her gaze to the sleeping child. Atsuko slept as Yuzu did, deeply and in the most awkward of positions. One of her hands was firmly gripping the paw of her giant white teddy bear. Yuzu truly wished the child would lose that grabbing habit of hers, her clothes would be much safer if she did.

 

“… she looks like she could be ours, Yuzu.” The words fell from her lips without her permission but what they elicited in Yuzu was completely different from what they had initiated in Mei.

 

“She does.” Mei could hear the smile in Yuzu’s voice. “I love how much like you she looks.” She truly did. She always had. Thanks to Atsuko, she no longer had to wonder how cute Mei looked as a child. Yet it was not like she discounted Atsuko as being her own person, she knew for all the similarities they shared, her girls were still different in many ways.

 

Mei clenched her jaw tightly. What right did she have to break Yuzu’s happiness with her dark feelings?

 

“Huh…mmm…socks…” Atsuko’s moaning in her sleep captured Mei’s attention. Her sister would often talk in her sleep and sometimes she would sound upset as she did now. Had Atsuko been in her arms, Mei would have simply held her tighter and caressed her head, which never failed to settle her down. As it was now, she found herself unable to move.

 

Fortunately, Yuzu was quick to react and walked into the room to knelt by Atsuko’s bed. Yuzu put a gentle hand over the child’s head and started to smooth her scowling brow with her thumb.

 

When Yuzu started to hum the same tune Ume had sung, Mei all but stopped breathing and  
the beat was stolen from her heart. It was too much. She had to walk away.

 

She ended up on the balcony, hands holding tightly the railing, keen on letting the breeze calm her down. Mei had never wished more for stars to be visible in the middle of Tokyo. At least the moon was there for her. It was always able to permeate all things. The city lights were no match for its pale glow. She willed herself to remember her small sister’s stories over the cosmos. If that could not sooth her mood, nothing would. Nothing except for one person…

 

“Mei.” As expected, Yuzu had walked after her. Now, she was hugging her tightly, resting her face between her shoulder blades. The warmth of her lover’s body played as a wonderful contrast to the breeze and Mei felt herself in the middle of the opposing sensations. It was like her whole body was being kissed.

 

By then, Mei felt safe enough to share what had been agitating her.

 

“She…” She whispered trusting the night’s silence to bring her words to Yuzu. “Atsuko. She just happened to them.” Her voice trembled as she felt Yuzu’s tighten her embrace.

 

“They were not trying to— that something so wonderful and precious could just happen to them...”

 

Mei had always been troubled by the circumstances surrounding Atsuko's birth. Ume and Shou freely admitted that they had not been planning on having another child but were delighted upon receiving the news. Their relaxed attitude to the entire situation filled Mei with an odd sense of dread.

 

Mei was not prone to anxiety, but the notion that such major life events could be entirely down to chance made her uneasy. What if Atsuko had not been conceived? What if she had never met Yuzu? What if she had gone through with her grandfather's plans for her?

 

And now her troubles had gained yet another shape, one sharp enough to pierce her heart.

“Yuzu.” She spoke the name with remorse. “I will never be able to give you something as beautiful.” She felt her eyes growing heavier as tears formed in them. “Something as precious and perfect as her. And I am sor-“

 

Her heartfelt speech stopped and her face lost the tension of distress to gain the softness of confusion. She felt Yuzu’s body tremble against her back, and a muffled laugh tickling her skin.

 

Surely, Yuzu had finally lost it. The hard truth Mei had just delivered had proven to be too much. Mei turned around, allowing Yuzu to pull back and was greeted by her girlfriend laughing in her face.

 

“Yu-“ Feverish hands raised to her face and she found herself drawn into a breathless kiss. She tasted her lover on her lips and found many other flavors along with love and desire. There was devotion, adoration, tenderness but most shockingly, she could taste Yuzu’s happiness.

 

When they broke apart, Yuzu smiled and quickly kissed her tears away. She loudly pecked her on her swollen lips once again and then moved back to stare at Mei.

 

“I only hope to remain as happy as I am now for the rest of our life.” The honesty in her voice was absolute. “Because I know that I would never be able to be any happier.”

 

“Yuzu... “

 

“Under no circumstance, Mei.” Mei had never been happier about Yuzu interrupting her. “You’ve never owed me anything. I ask nothing of you but for you to keep being you. I love you, Mei.”

 

Had Yuzu been unable to speak, the ardor in her emerald eyes would have spelled her words more than clearly.

 

Mei felt the tension being drained from her body and felt light as if floating, her senses overwhelmed by Yuzu’s passion. Her love for the woman standing in front of her pulsed through her and drove her into the kind of madness that kept people sane.

 

“I love you.” Mei pulled Yuzu into a fervent kiss, she wanted Yuzu to feel that she had her. All of her. “Yuzu” She whispered stilling her lips for a second. “I love you.” She said breathlessly, stopping her kiss, lowering her head to gently close her teeth around Yuzu’s collarbone.

 

Yuzu let out a delighted yelp before moving in to capture Mei’s lips again. They kept on kissing each other down the floor and shared everything they had until exhaustion took over. They remained in each other’s arms, ignoring the hard floor, continuing to share soft touches and knowing smiles.

 

“Besides.” Yuzu chuckled, her face beaming with satiated desire. “Our little samurai would not take too kindly on sharing us, Mei.” Yuzu rested her head on Mei’s shoulder. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she is quite the possessive little thing.”

 

Mei chuckled while weaving her fingers with Yuzu. She had noticed. Atsuko did not take well to all of the greedy stares Mei received when they walked hand in hand through the academy.

 

“She truly thinks I hang the Sun.” She wondered in a somewhat amused, awed voice.

 

“It’s the Moon.” Yuzu corrected her promptly and it brought a genuine smile on Mei’s face.

 

Yuzu had been paying attention at least.

 

“Yes.” Mei raised her eyes to look at the silver satellite. “The Moon.”

 

* * *

 

End of Chapter 4, AKA:

_The one where Mei is a better father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.


	5. The one where Mei (spoiler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school and the birth of their younger sister, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. The arrival of their younger sister, Atsuko, introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

* * *

 

####  **Nee-san**

 

“The child is crying, Yuzu.” Mei had been going through some documents when her train of thought was interrupted b Atsuko’s screams.

  
  
Yuzu had been watching her for the morning and until then, everything had gone smoothly. Mei had seen Yuzu feed and change the child and had learned those to be the most likely cause for the child’s discontent. Despite this, less than ten minutes after being placed in her crib, the child had unexpectedly broke into tears.  
 

"Try talking to her, Mei." Yuzu appeared in the doorway, holding her phone to her ear and waving it in her hand to illustrate that she was occupied. Mei turned her eyes to the crib. The screams were getting louder and she knew she would not be able to get any work done under such conditions.

 

“She does not understand Japanese, Yuzu” She pointed out unnecessarily. Nevertheless, Mei stood and walked over the child’s crib.  
 

“Well, teach it to her then!” Yuzu said, sounding quite exasperated before disappearing once again.

 

Thinking it would not do any harm, Mei started a lecture about the basics of the Japanese language and to her great surprise, the baby settled down. Mei peeked into the crib to see her baby sister lying placidly on her back, apparently entranced by the mysteries of Japanese grammar.

 

From that day, whenever Atsuko refused to settle down, Ume or Yuzu would plead Mei to talk to her. It took a while but at some point Mei no longer needed to be asked and would simply start talking to Atsuko whenever her tears seemed to have no obvious cause.

 

The most striking aspect of Mei's newly-discovered skill was that when talking to her baby sister, she did not adjust her tone. There was no "baby voice" for her and she instead spoke to Atsuko the same way she would speak to Yuzu, Ume or even her grandfather.

 

Mei rapidly found herself in awe of Atsuko. To think that something so small could contain such hope and such joy; it only felt right for her to show Atsuko what many would call an inordinate level of respect.

 

####  **Poisoned Chalice**

 

"The enrolment target for next year is-" Mei’s speech was unexpectedly interrupted.

 

"Kaichou-san, may I speak to you outside?" Kaori asked nervously.

 

Knowing that her secretary would not pull her from a meeting unless something serious had happened, Mei excused herself and instructed Yukihiro-san to continue chairing the meeting in her stead.

 

Mei had been ready to face everything but what Kaori-san had related to her.

 

“Kaichou-san, your little sister was involved in an altercation. She’s in the infirmary now.”

 

Kaori quickly related to Mei what happened: Atsuko had tried to stop Yasooka-san from pushing Asano-san against a desk in an apparent bullying incident. Being younger by two years, her sister had been easily subdued and was pushed face-first against a desk for her trouble.

 

Now Mei was using every inch of her will to keep herself from running to the infirmary and maintain a decorous step.

 

"Nee-san!" Atsuko's gloomy expression disappeared as soon as she saw her sister enter the infirmary.

 

Mei's calm and confident strides abruptly stopped when she saw the bruise on her sister's face, where unflattering shades of black and blue had already begun to form. Atsuko's bright expression turned to one of confusion when Mei retreated back behind the curtain.

 

A terrible loud crashing sound split the air.

 

Atsuko could not ascertain what exactly had been flung across the room, but it was likely in several pieces now. An awkward silence filled the air and Atsuko craned her neck to see her sister's stationary heels peeking from below the curtain.

 

Mei took several calming breaths. It proved to be futile, she was still in the throes of fury. It was not a condition she was familiar with. Her logical nature always prevented her from falling into such a state but at this very moment, throwing that tray across the room had felt like the most logical solution. It was either that or going to have a talk with whoever had harmed her sister.

 

Yasooka-san. She repeated mentally. Just a child.

 

In the present moment, Mei had another child to worry about, one that was far more important. Atsuko was probably in pain and scared, the thought pushed Mei into collecting herself. With a sigh she pulled the curtain aside and stepped in to face her sister once again.

 

Atsuko was sitting on a bed, her legs were swinging nervously and she anxiously tugged at the sleeve of her jacket. The bruise looked angry against her pale skin.

 

“… Nee-san.” She murmured upon seeing Mei again.

 

Mei pushed her rage deep down, she had to make sure Atsuko was okay.

 

“Atsuko.” She spoke the name as she always did, gently and with respect. She was relieved when a sweet smile appeared on her sister’s face. She still looked uncertain though and that awful bruise seemed to get darker with every passing second.

 

Atsuko was most likely disoriented by witnessing Mei giving into rage. It was something the child had never seen before as Mei was not one to allow strong emotions to reach the surface and especially around Atsuko she always took care to maintained a gentle, calm demeanour. She had to admit she rarely had to do it consciously, Atsuko never failed to bring out her nurturing side.

 

She lifted a hand to gently caress her sister’s head. Atsuko leaned into the touch and it was all Mei needed to lean closer to her sister and rest her lips on her forehead in a long soundless kiss. Atsuko felt too warm. Mei pulled slightly away while remaining close to Atsuko’s face.

 

“Are you all right, Atsuko?” She asked, making sure to let  Atsuko know that she was not talking about the bruise alone.

 

‘I am all right, Nee-san” Atsuko wrapped her arms around Mei’s neck, searching for the firm comfort of her touch. Mei all but melted and wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her as tightly as she always did.

 

“Are you certain?” She could not stop herself from asking again.

 

“I am certain, Nee-san” Atsuko was taking proper care to formulate full responses, having picked on Mei’s tension from the moment her sister had walked back into the infirmary.

 

Mei pulled back after laying another kiss on Atsuko’s forehead. Her eyes narrowed with an odd sense of regret.

 

“Nee-san-” Atsuko reached to take hold of her shirt as was her habit. “---are _you_ all right?” She asked in a small yet concerned voice and Mei resolved to be truthful. She would never be anything less to Atsuko.

 

“Atsuko... I am sorry.” Mei ran her hands through her sister’s glossy hair for comfort. “I worry about you a great deal. I never want to see you get hurt.”

 

Atsuko pouted, noting that Mei had sidestepped her question. For such a young child, she was very observant. Mei could not  help but think about Shiraho-senpai and how Atsuko was beginning to rival her attentiveness. She sighed. She owed Atsuko an explanation.

 

“Atsuko...” Mei carefully considered her words before proceeding. “As you have seen today, there are times when we get upset and lose control of our actions. Even I am not above this.”

 

“Nee-san, that girl was being mean to Asano-san...I had to do something.” Atsuko was quick to try to explain her side of the story. It was a futile effort, as Mei knew better than anyone that her little sister would not behave in such a way without a good reason.

 

Mei paused for a moment as her inner conflict began to materialise. As Atsuko’s sister, she wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that everything was fine. As the Chairwoman however, she knew that it was important to hear from everyone involved with the events and if necessary, take punitive action.

 

Holding back a sigh, she helped her sister off the bed, taking the chance to examine her for further injuries as she did.

 

A fleeting touch on Atsuko’s back let her know that it was time to go. Atsuko reached for Mei’s hand without thinking, having grown so accustomed to her usual firm yet comforting grasp that just the thought of it filled her with reassurance.

 

Mei pulled her hand away, denying her sister her touch. Atsuko’s head snapped up, she was too shocked to even gasp. Her green eyes desperately searching for Mei’s purple ones but Mei was looking ahead, her gaze strict and determined. Her body was rigid, her posture perfectly straight.

 

Atsuko had never experienced rejection from either of her sisters. She had no idea how to deal with it. She only knew that no matter what she would not cry...  Even if she wanted to... So very badly. She bit on her lower lip to keep it still and resolved to walk beside Mei and keep her gaze firmly ahead.

 

The two walked to the Chairwoman’s office in silence and still neither could bring themselves to look the other in the eye.

 

“Kaori-san” Mei’s fearsome gaze fixated on her secretary. “Please watch Ats- Aihara-san in my office. I must speak with Noriko-sensei.”

 

####  **Speech**

 

Mei took a much more active role in Atsuko’s upbringing after discovering that she could calm the infant down with her soothing voice. She regularly helped with feeding her and bathing her when she was available.

 

Atsuko’s progression from a wailing and annoying bundle to a source of unparalleled joy was surprisingly quick for Mei. She continued her Japanese lessons and they began to feel less futile as Atsuko became more receptive to what she was saying. It seemed so unlikely that such a young person could even understand her words, but both were still captivated by each other.

 

One evening, Mei was going over some notes in her study when suddenly, Yuzu and Ume started calling to her from the living area. Fearing that something awful had happened, she sprang from her chair and rushed into the room to find a panicked Yuzu and Ume.

 

“Yuzu, where is my phone? We need to call Shou!” Ume asked anxiously while rooting through her belongings.

 

“What is the matter?” Mei asked in an exasperated tone as she expected the worst.

 

“Mei... it’s Atsuko...” Yuzu’s face carried a shocked expression as she struggled to find the words.

 

“Is she okay?” Mei’s worry deepened even further.

 

“No, she talked!” Yuzu finally exclaimed.

 

Both Yuzu and Ume began smiling again and Mei felt an unimaginable sense of relief. It was not their intention to trick her. Yuzu and Ume had simply succumbed to the excitement of the event and misled Mei without realising.

 

Mei’s curiosity was piqued. After so many of her Japanese lessons, just what word had Atsuko latched onto? She turned back to Yuzu and asked.

 

“You should go and see for yourself.” Yuzu smiled warmly at her. “Mama and I are always telling her what a great big sister you are!” Or rather in Yuzu’s case, she was always telling her baby sister how special Mei was! How smart Mei was! How wonderful Mei was! How beautiful Mei was! And of course, what a wonderful big sister Mei was!

 

Mei approached Atsuko, whose round face was almost obscured by her slightly too large romper. As was usually the case, the child’s excited gurgling was quickly silenced when her bright green eyes latched onto her dark-haired sister. Without warning, Atsuko grinned and blurted out the word once again.

 

“Mei!” Atsuko’s tiny mouth curled into a smile.

 

Mei was speechless. She felt similar to when Yuzu first spoke her name, as though it were some ancient and powerful spell. In that very moment, Mei pledged herself to her little sister.  While there was little doubt that Atsuko loved her parents and Yuzu too, it was Mei who came to be her entire world.

 

And for Mei, her world had just grown a little bigger.

 

####  **The Ides Of March**

 

Mei had never been looking through the Academy rule book so intensely as she was now. She scanned article after article with sharp eyes, hoping to find something she knew was not there. It was a futile effort, not something she would usually waste her time with. After all, she knew the tome by heart, every regulation and sub regulation was printed out in her mind. Yet she could not help herself, perhaps something had escaped her, a quibble perhaps, an obscure cavil. She needed something. Anything.

 

It was the only thing she could do because looking up at the child sharing the room with her was not something she could afford doing. Mei’s curiosity and worry eventually grew too great and she finally forced herself to look up. She should not have.

 

Atsuko was sitting on the floor, her schoolwork in front of her, spread across the low table. Her small frame slumped forward. Like Mei, she was unable to look anywhere but at her book. She had her hair gathered in a low braid, otherwise her face would have been completely obscured and Mei guiltily found herself wishing that had been the case. She was feeling like the worst of cowards, the vilest of betrayers.

 

She set her eyes upon her sister’s abject form. Atsuko kept erasing and rewriting something and Mei felt an unfamiliar sort of pain settle in her chest. Usually, her sister would have asked for her help by this point, or rather she would have not needed to. Mei would have joined her on the floor at the first sign of trouble, sharing in the routine they had grown to love so much of having Mei help her through the most complex passages of some exercise or another. It was something Mei adored, seeing understanding blossom in her sister’s vibrant eyes and the wonder that followed it.

 

But right now, Mei found herself rooted to the spot, her mind restless over the actions she would be forced to take. As much as she wished to play through this accident as nothing more than Atsuko’s older sister, she could not afford to do so. Her position was a thankless and lonesome one.

 

There were three students involved in the accident and she had to ignore that one of them was her beloved sister. She had to be fair and impartial.

 

The Aihara family's history had long been intertwined with the teaching profession. To them, it was not just an occupation but an art form, with young and fertile minds providing the canvas. Mei saw the potential to teach Atsuko a difficult but important lesson, one that could not be found in any textbook. There would come a time when one would be required to make difficult choices. Mei could do nothing less than teach her sister by example.

 

It was an incredible opportunity, as painful as it was.

 

Atsuko kept staring at the same exercise she had been staring at for the last thirty minutes. She had no intention of ever looking up. She could not! No matter how much she kept rubbing at her eyes, tears still threatened to fall. She knew that she should not cry. She had no right to... Although a hug right now would be nice.

 

She had dared to look up at Nee-san only once and the sight of her sister’s strict face had made her shudder. Besides, Nee-san was busy reading something that seemed very important. It was a giant book, after all.

 

And yet Atsuko could not help herself... and dared look up again.

 

She was faced with the same sight. Mei staring sternly at the pages of some mysterious book.

 

She could not stop a long sigh from parting her trembling lips. The sound had Mei rise her eyes at least, which only had Atsuko immediately lower hers. Her eyes were stinging even more now.

 

Mei saw her sister rub at her eyes with the back of her hand, forgetting about her bruise and wincing when contact was made.

 

Mei’s body tensed, she begun to stand up but was interrupted when her intercom buzzed into life.

 

"Kaichou-san, Okogi-san i-"

 

"Mei! I'm coming in!" Yuzu’s voice cut in. The relief Mei felt at the sound of it was unfathomable.

 

Mei expected the room’s tension to melt the moment Yuzu stepped in. To her great surprise, that did not happen. Her lover bounced into the office as she always did, carrying the sunshine with her but...

 

“Me—” Yuzu froze, taking in the sight of the room. “—i”

 

Her smile dissolved into lines of confusion. Family had stopped being a source of tension a long time ago for Yuzu, yet the tension in the room was palpable. It gave Yuzu pause to stop and reflect on how she had reached the position she currently found herself in.

 

The abject despair that she and her mother had felt after papa's passing left a wound that would never truly heal, but the two had learned to be happy once again.

 

The slow integration of Shou and Mei into their life had been arduous and frustrating, particularly in Mei's case. The results, however, spoke for themselves. She and Ume had little difficulty when it came to smiling and they had still found themselves smiling more now than they ever had before.

 

Atsuko's arrival had brought everyone together, each sharing in the joy and the responsibility of caring for each other. For Yuzu, there were many days when such a charming life was nothing more than a tiny flicker beyond the horizon. She vowed not to let herself lose it ever again.

 

"Ah, Yuzu... You're here." Mei’s voice held a tremulous undertone that Yuzu had not heard in several years.

 

The confusion on Yuzu’s face was painful to witness as Mei was reminded of a younger Yuzu staring at her with questioning eyes, looking as if trying to solve an enigma. Mei would have loved for nothing more than to fall into Yuzu’s embrace and free herself from the doubts that were plaguing her, but she knew she did not deserve the reprieve. It would not be fair to ask for solace, not while the sight of Atsuko looking nothing short of disheartened was still a reality. If anything, this burden was hers to bear. She only wished Atsuko did not have to feel the weight of it as well.

 

“Yeah…” Yuzu said in a confused voice. “I came as fast as I could.” She continued while walking to Atsuko. The child had not spoken a single word yet and it was absolutely out of character for her not to greet a newcomer - Especially if the newcomer was her beloved Yuzu-nee.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Yuzu knelt by Atsuko’s side and placed a gentle hand on her back.

 

“Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko put her pencil down but did not raise her head.

 

“Here.” Placing her free hand’s under Atsuko’s chin, Yuzu delicately turned her sister’s face toward her. “Let me check your face, sweetheart.”  The bruise looked angry against Atsuko’s milk-like complexion but was way smaller than Yuzu had expected.

 

“How does it feel?” Yuzu carefully scanned her sister’s face to make sure she had no other marks on it. The way Atsuko was acting was throwing her completely off and she wondered if perhaps, the child was hiding some other injury. Maybe she had hurt her shoulder? Or something similar and was too embarrassed to speak out. That would make little sense though as Yuzu was sure Atsuko had been checked more than thoroughly by the medical staff. And Mei…

 

Mei. In a moment, everything took the shape of clarity in Yuzu’s mind. Atsuko’s pain was not physical, far from it. She should have realized immediately. At first she had ascribed the tension in the room to Atsuko’s being hurt but she should have known better. For Mei and Atsuko to be so far away from each other in such a situation was unthinkable. They were inseparable in normal conditions, let alone one where Atsuko was hurt. She should have found her sister in Mei’s lap, the both of them going through one of the many books they were so fond of.

 

Instead she had walked in to see Mei sitting at the Chairwoman’s desk. A colossal book, one that Yuzu was very familiar with, laying in front of her. While Atsuko had been sitting by herself, obviously feeling miserable by the look of it. If Yuzu knew her lover, and she did, Mei was not faring any better than Atsuko. She was just more adept at cloaking her mood than Atsuko was.

 

Despite this, Atsuko was trying to follow in Mei’s footsteps and it was painful to witness.

 

“It feels fine, Yuzu-nee” Atsuko replied, her voice small and detached. Her eyes gaining a panicked quality whenever she looked away from her schoolwork.

 

“Of course. You are a tough little samurai, after all.” Yuzu forced a cheer in her voice. As much as she longed for a chance to talk privately with Mei, she had to think of their little sister first. She only wished that she knew what was going through Mei’s mind. The distant attitude she was sporting toward Atsuko was inconceivable and Yuzu could not fathom any reason that would be able to induce such a behavior.

 

Perhaps… she was imagining things. Perhaps, nothing was going on. Perhaps Mei really had some urgent work to do and Atsuko was simply feeling down because of her bruise.

 

And perhaps the Moon was going to rise from the west and settle in the east.

 

“Maybe.” Atsuko’s started picking at the corner of her book. Still reluctant to look anywhere but at those pages. Yuzu forced back a sigh. She was not going to give up that easily.

 

“What if we stop at the candy store on our way home?” She asked while hugging Atsuko about the waist and turning her around to face her. “How does that sound, sweetheart?”

 

She had hoped that would win her a smile or at least a nod. But all Yuzu got was a small shrug. Atsuko remained unfazed by her proposal, her usual love for all things sweet was of little importance right now.

 

“I think you deserve a treat for being so brave.” Yuzu leaned forward, planting three loud kisses on Atsuko’s unmarred cheek and a feather-like one on her bruise. Her sister had stood up to a bully that was, by the accounts Yuzu had received, way bigger than her.

 

“I am so proud of you, little samurai.” Yuzu whispered, meaning every word, bestowing her sister with a look of complete respect and affection.

 

At that, Atsuko’s head snapped up. Her green eyes clouded by doubt and heavy with confusion.

 

“Perhaps.” Mei’s voice almost made Yuzu jump. She quickly turned her head toward her lover. “If you plan on stopping. It would be wiser to leave now as to avoid rush hour.”

 

Yuzu’s eyebrows shot up upon hearing the professional tone of Mei’s voice. A tone that had not been used on her in a long time.

 

Mei was standing now, posture rigid and proud. Looking every bit like the formidable Chairwoman, Yuzu had always known she would be. Except that particular persona had no place among the three of them. Where was her Mei?

 

She had no further doubts over the source of Atsuko’s anguish. Her Nee-san was nowhere to be found in the room and Atsuko had absolute need of her.

 

Yuzu knew it would be pointless to confront the situation right now. She needed time to ponder it and most importantly, she needed to catch Mei alone.

 

By then, she was not surprised by how quickly Atsuko collected her things. She proceeded to stuff her books in her backpack in a hurried way that lacked her usual care and she put her blue coat on in the same breath.

 

She took the hand Yuzu was offering her and stood by her side, her eyes fixed on the floor. Yuzu started for the door at a slow pace, hoping Mei would join them by it, but her lover made no move and remained standing behind her desk.

 

“You should have dinner without me.” Mei said briskly, while busying herself by ordering some documents on her desk. “I will, most likely, be late.” She added, realizing that she had done nothing but create a mess over her desk.

 

“Mama will be running a little late as well.” Yuzu countered. Unwilling to let things evolve into an even bigger mess. “We will be waiting anyway.” She had picked a lie in Mei’s voice. She was not sure what Mei was trying to hide.

 

“There is no need to wait for me.” Mei fixed Yuzu with a strict gaze, but it failed to evoke the sense of urgency she had wished to convey. And only made her girlfriend raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Mother will surely be very famished after such a long day.” Mei pointed out in a reasonable tone.

 

“All right.” Yuzu relented, mostly because she knew she had to take Atsuko out of there. The child’s mood had been slowly switching from meek to frantic. Her eyes were still downcast but she had begun to walk in place and her free hand had been picking at her backpack strap fretfully

 

 “….. we will see you later then, Mei.” Yuzu offered Mei an understanding look. Mei had to know by now that Yuzu had her back. Always.

 

“Of course.” Mei ignited a note of positivity into her voice. It fooled no one. Not even herself.

 

“We’ll see you later, Ne....” Atsuko’s whisper died into silence. It had been so weak that Yuzu was not sure Mei had even heard it.

 

Mei had, and the the utter dismay in Atsuko’s voice weighed heavily on her chest.

 

“… of course.” Mei repeated lamely and stared powerlessly at the sight of Yuzu and Atsuko walking through the massive door.

 

####  **Sengoku**

 

It was not the first time that Mei had found herself alone in a library with a sister. The busy working schedules of the rest of her family meant that Mei was in charge of looking after Atsuko for the day, despite having her own academy-related activities to attend to.

 

Sunday was no day for a such a small child to be in school, especially a school that she would one day attend, but Atsuko relished the opportunity to spend some time with her older sister, even if it was for something so mundane. Mei did not know much about entertaining children and could not help but worry that Atsuko would soon become restless.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei raised her eyes from the bulky document she was reviewing. “Would you like to pick out a book to read?” Mei knew that the vast majority of textbooks were not suitable for someone so young, but she was running low on ideas and hoped that there would be some with pictures to keep the four-year-old amused.

 

“Yeah!” Atsuko enthusiastically climbed from her chair and ran towards the nearest row of books.

 

“Atsuko, wait.” Mei’s calm yet imposing voice stopped Atsuko in her tracks. “No climbing.” Atsuko’s habit of grabbing onto things could have been dangerous when combined with the tall shelves that filled the room.

 

“Okay, Nee-san.” Atsuko continued on her journey once more.

 

For a few minutes, Atsuko could not be seen from Mei’s seat, only heard. It was difficult for Mei to focus on the document with the sound of thudding up and down the aisles. She suddenly had an image of Atsuko, who had inherited Yuzu’s clumsiness, tripping over and decided to seek out the whirlwind of excitement.

 

As soon as Mei rose from her chair, the sound of running stopped. Where had the child gotten to? Mei stalked the labyrinthine library and as time progressed, she realised that Atsuko was playing with her. She halted and decided to listen carefully.

 

Sure enough, she could hear Atsuko’s feet shuffling nearby. The history section. It had to be.

 

“Found you.” Mei turned the corner and encountered Atsuko, now sat down on floor with a book pulled from a nearby shelf.

 

“Nee-san, I want to read this one!” Atsuko held the book up so that Mei could examine the cover. Her hands trembled as she struggled with the considerable weight of the text.

 

“Sengoku Histories... Atsuko, you might be too young for this one.” Mei knew that her little sister was bright for her age, but such a dense account of a particularly action-packed period of Japanese history was surely a step too far.

 

“But... the picture is so cool!” Atsuko pleaded with Mei, pointing to a fearsome-looking swordsman on the cover. It was a far cry from what Mei was expecting her sister to pick out. “I want to be a samurai!”

 

Mei sighed, there was little she loved more than reading to her sister but this book was far from the ones they usually read. She went to remove the book from Atsuko’s hands so that it could be returned to its proper place on the shelf. She stopped when she saw those beautiful green eyes. Maybe the girl really could become a samurai.  
 

“All right... I will read it with you.” Mei promised to help Atsuko with the complicated and colourful language found within, telling herself that it was another chance for a learning experience.  
 

Her own work would still be there tomorrow...

 

####  **Selene**

 

Yuzu hated feeling powerless. There was no other condition she dreaded as much. On seeing her mama desperate over the death of her papa, she had taken it upon herself to cheer her up and make sure she could smile again. On seeing Mei trapped in a life of deceit, she had made sure to free her by exposing the perpetrator responsible. After realizing she had fallen for Mei, her inaction and uncertainty had driven her crazy. Almost.

 

While she waited for Mei to break free from her Grandfather’s plot, she had actually gone crazy. Only Mei’s return had managed to restore her sanity then.

 

She was not faring too well at the moment. She was feeling quite useless and ineffective. The sight of Atsuko pushing food around the plate was pitiful, especially because Yuzu had taken care of making one of her sister’s favorites: Omurice.

 

Atsuko had only taken two or three bites of it, small ones at that. Yuzu had hoped for Ume to be able to break through Atsuko’s dark mood but her sister had been completely unreactive toward their mother as well. That had never happened before, Ume could always cheer Atsuko up.

 

Clearly, they were not the ones Atsuko was longing to hear from. Her usually cheerful face had been stuck into a mask of sadness for the last few hours. Her lips set in a flat line. Her eyes interested only in the ground.

 

To top things off, she was eating uncharacteristically slowly. Usually, Astuko would have to be reminded that her food was not going anywhere, but this was far from necessary. It was obvious that her mind was miles away.

 

“Atsu-chan.” Yuzu’s voice played the sweetest notes. “It is super yummy, isn’t?” She put a forkful of omurice into her mouth and sighed appreciatively before swallowing.  “I made it extra special.”

 

“It is good. Yuzu-nee.” At least Atsuko had done more than just shrug her shoulders. Yuzu felt optimistic, the fact that her sister had actually answered was a victory, even though Atsuko’s voice had been barely a whisper.

 

Atsuko took another bite; it was slightly bigger than her previous one.  A small smile appeared on Yuzu’s face, Ume knew better though. Atsuko kept chewing her food distractedly, showing no intention of swallowing it.

 

“Atsu-chan.” Ume smiled sweetly and reached over to stroke Atsuko’s glossy hair. “Would you like to have your bear sit next to you? Maybe she can help you eat?” She tilted her head causing her hair to sway gently and offered Atsuko an encouraging smile.

 

Atsuko all but froze at the suggestion and she forced herself to swallow her food. A wave of melancholy washed over her face and her features softened in dismay once again. Her appearance was almost comically surreal. For a moment, Yuzu thought Ume had made a terrible mistake but in the next breath a sparkle appeared in her sister’s eyes. Her features tensed up, and Yuzu spotted the fleeting ghost of a smile flying over her lips.

 

Atsuko nodded.

 

“Go get her, then.” Ume encouraged her.

 

Atsuko stood. If she was grateful, her face did not show it. It was arranged in a portrayal of disappointment once again, whatever hope had ignited her eyes a second ago was gone.

 

With great care, she pushed her chair under the table and disappeared into her bedroom.

 

Yuzu was finally free to let out the sigh she had been holding.

 

“Mama…” She turned toward Ume with questioning eyes. On coming home, her mother had carefully checked her sister’s bruise and had tried to strike a conversation with Atsuko a couple of times. After that, she had retreated into silence. Her behaviour was confusing Yuzu greatly.

 

“You need to relax, Yuzu” Ume reached over to take her daughter’s hand into her own. Yuzu had a strong and generous heart. She could not stand the sight of someone she loved being in pain.

 

“I’ve never seen her like this, Mama.” She pushed her plate away from her. She had lost her appetite as well. “She is so upset!” Yuzu pouted in frustration. Her child-like expression prompted a chuckle from Ume.

 

“Oi, Mama!”

 

“This won’t be the last time she gets upset.” Ume informed her daughter wisely.

 

“It better be!” Yuzu grunted out morosely. She never wanted to see Atsuko upset. Ever again. She knew this wish of hers was unlikely to be granted. She could still hope though. She could keep doing everything in her power to change her sister’s mood.

 

“She needs space, Yuzu.” Ume squeezed Yuzu’s hand and smiled when her daughter returned the gesture. The bond they shared was unique. Forged by overcoming the worst of pain together.

 

“You never let me be when I was upset.” Yuzu protested weakly, eyes trained on Atsuko’s plate.

 

The omurice was getting cold.

 

When she heard her mother’s gentle laugh she turned to her with a sharp look.

 

“As I did with Atsuko.” Ume started, by the look in her eyes it was clear that she was chasing a memory. “I would never ask you more than twice. It’s my rule.”

 

Her voice held the love of that only a mother could provide. It was warm, strong, unyielding and patient. It never failed to make Yuzu feel safe.

 

“Mmm.” Yuzu knew her mother was speaking the truth, yet her memory insisted on tricking her.

 

She smiled genuinely when Atsuko walked back into the room. She was holding her giant white teddy bear. It was so huge that only the top of her head was visible. She was holding the bear so tightly that she almost disappeared into its soft thick fur.

 

Unable to stay still any longer, Yuzu stood and walked around the table to move a chair along and place it beside Atsuko’s own seat.

 

“There.” She announced, making a waving gesture with her hand, as if showing Atsuko the way. Her sister took the hint, returned to her seat and placed the bear on the chair Yuzu had prepared.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu-nee” She said shyly.

 

“You are so very welcome, sweetheart.” Unable to help herself, Yuzu leaned down, right leg shooting off behind her in order to keep her balance. She placed a loud kiss on Atsuko’s head. On her way up she did the same to the bear and to her great surprise, the gesture earned her the smallest of smiles from Atsuko. It disappeared immediately and it was not much, but Yuzu had learned to make do with little a long time ago.

 

Atsuko put her right arm around her teddy bear’s neck. Taking her fork again, she took another bite, her hold on the bear tightening with every passing second. Yuzu saw Atsuko’s head suddenly shoot up, as if a thought had suddenly struck her. It must have been a terrible thought.

 

Yuzu watched on in despair as her sister’s face crumbled, this time her sadness seemed to have gained a new dimension, her expression held shades of fear. Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly and she started blinking quickly, most likely trying to deny the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

 

She started to eat the food forcefully, stabbing the fork into it, tearing it apart.

 

“Yuzu.” Yuzu did not acknowledge her mother calling her name. Her passionate verdant eyes were fixated on her sister. She looked as sad as Atsuko did. Ume knew that a thousand thoughts were chasing each other in her mind.

 

The problem with Atsuko had been clear from the start.

 

“Yuzu.” Ume placed a delicate hand on Yuzu’s thin shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. “Why don’t you call Mei-chan? It’s getting late.”

 

Yuzu jumped up as if startled but recovered quickly and nodded to her mother. She stood up and retrieved her phone from the kitchen counter. She had Mei’s number on speed-dial and pressed the button, resting her elbows on the counter while waiting. Her apparently relaxed position was a masterpiece of deception.

 

The call was terse. Mei’s voice clipped and professional. If felt like a slap from the past.

 

“Mei is five minutes away.” She announced to the room after ending the call.

 

Atsuko started rubbing her eyes, irritating her bruise in the process.

 

"Atsu-chan, you shouldn't keep touching it." Ume knew that it was not the appropriate time to be issuing the child orders, but could not stay quiet when she saw tears pooling in the corners of her daughter's eyes.

 

"Mama... I'm tired." Atsuko mumbled, carefully setting her fork down on the plate.

 

"Okay darling.” Ume reached over to caress her daughter’s head. A gesture meant to comfort herself as much as Atsuko.

 

“Do you want to go home?" Ume cast an apologetic glance at Yuzu. Atsuko's food was half-finished and cold - It would have to be thrown away.

 

Atsuko nodded her head several times. Ume finished the last of her water and stood up, waiting for her daughter.

 

Atsuko climbed out of her chair and held out her small hand. She needed her mother's touch and Ume was not about to deny her. She walked Atsuko towards the entrance hall. The crestfallen child dragged her feet across the floor as she walked and kept close to her mother's legs.

 

Suddenly, she stopped shuffling towards the door and looked back towards her beloved teddy bear, still sat at the dinner table.

 

Yuzu followed her sister’s gaze. She was about to speak when a sharp look from Ume silenced her.

 

She nodded, catching on to her mother’s reasoning immediately.

 

Checkmate.

 

_End of Chapter Five, AKA: The one where Mei plays Brutus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.
> 
> As you may have noted, chapter five includes several flashback sequences to earlier moments in Atsuko's life. The purpose of these is to contrast Mei's memories of growing closer to Atsuko with the drama of the present day. Unlike Ume and Yuzu, Mei does not naturally have a parental instinct and this process of growing to become a parental figure towards her younger sister is something we were keen to explore.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed reading these scenes as much as we enjoyed writing them!


	6. The one where Mei got (spoiler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school and the birth of their younger sister, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. The arrival of their younger sister, Atsuko, introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

* * *

#### ...Selene

 

As it turned out, Mei had not been five minutes away from home. Almost twenty minutes passed before Yuzu heard the door clicking.

 

She had spent those minutes cleaning the kitchen. Even after the dinner remains had been disposed of and the plates washed, she had kept on cleaning. The sink was all but shining now, thanks to her efforts. She had turned all the lights off but for the small round lamps hanging above the kitchen peninsula. The warm dim light infused the area with a sense of intimacy Yuzu cherished. Some days it was still hard to believe she shared such a happy life with her Mei.

 

When Mei appeared, she looked nothing like the formidable Chairwoman Yuzu had been faced with earlier in the morning. Her face was soft with worry and she carried herself with little confidence. She was exhausted. Even her sharp outfit appeared meek.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu greeted her with the warmest of smiles. “Welcome home.”

 

“I am home.” Even Mei’s tone was unimposing. Still graceful and controlled, yet it lacked the fierce elegance Yuzu had come to identify with her lover.

 

Upon realizing that Yuzu was alone a small sigh escaped Mei’s lips. If it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of discontent, Yuzu could not say. She had rarely seen Mei so deflated, her girlfriend was all but formidable, to see her strong presence being so subdued felt unnatural.

 

“I can heat up some food for you, Mei.” Yuzu offered, turning around to rest her hip against the counter. She was pressing her right foot against her left calf, and her arms were loosely crossed over her chest. She wished nothing more than to look relaxed and put Mei at ease.

 

“Thank you.” Mei offered her an uninspired smile. “I stopped on the way home.”

 

“You did?” Yuzu raised a questioning eyebrow, that was a very unusual occurrence.

 

“What did you get?” Yuzu asked although she already knew the answer. Mei had a single choice of comfort food.

 

“Crêpe” She confirmed Yuzu’s guess and joined her lover by the counter, looking at her with soft tired eyes. It was clear that Mei was emotionally drained.

 

“And you didn’t think of bringing me one?” Yuzu teased, putting a hand on Mei’s hip. She smiled when Mei covered her hand with her own, fingers entwining immediately. They never failed to find comfort in each other touches, no matter the situation.

 

“Ah…” Mei forced another uninspired smile over her lips. “You already ate, Yuzu” She chided weakly, her voice lacking the edge that would have make her tone playful.

 

“Barely.” You grimaced, eyes trained over Mei’s face to gauge her reaction. “No one ate much, actually.” Playing hide and seek was pointless. The elephant in the room had to be mentioned sooner or later. The guilt that widened Mei’s eyes suggested Yuzu that sooner was better than later. Yet she knew better than to push Mei and decided to retreat for the moment. She was about to sing the praise of her most delicious omurice when...

 

Mei’s sharp inhale silenced her. Yuzu turned around, resting her back against the counter. She already knew what had caused her lover to gasp.

 

Mei’s eyes had never been wider, her face stuck in the stillness of sudden panic, her body a study in tension. The soft white outline breaching through the area’s dimness was unmistakable. Atsuko had left her precious bear behind.

 

It was unthinkable. Absolutely impossible. And yet Mei’s eyes keep showing her the same image. The bear, sitting at the kitchen table. Forgotten.

 

Mei willed herself to react; it felt almost painful to move yet she stepped closer. She had to be sure. She made to touch the bear’s head but her hand froze halfway, cold panic making her shiver. With a sigh she left her arm fall back. She conceded herself nothing more.

 

She tried to distance herself once again. Longing to retreat into a shelter of her own creation, where nothing could ever be able to touch her. But she had too much love in her life at the moment, too much happiness, too much light and pulling off that old trick had become unbelievably difficult. Yet, the thought of looking at Yuzu was unbearable. She could not face her girlfriend’s disappointment. At the moment she could not face anything.

 

The room had become incredibly hot. Mei took off her blazer and put it over the back of the couch then walked around it. It seemed like a century had passed from when she had put the suit on in the morning before leaving for the Academy with Atsuko.

 

_… Atsuko._

 

The name had always been a source of unparalleled joy and pride for Mei. At the moment, she felt she had no right to even think it.

 

She stared ahead and forced herself into a straight pose, although she wanted nothing more than to slump into the couch. She could not afford it, if she gave into sadness she would lose her edge completely and she still had matters to resolve. She needed her wits to remain sharp.

After a few instants, Yuzu appeared in front of her, she was hugging Atsuko’s bear tightly and even though her expression was sweet and understanding, her eyes were vibrant with determination. She sat next to Mei, holding the bear on her lap.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu sighed out her name softly. “… what is going on?”

 

Mei took in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend, Yuzu was giving her the most honest of looks, one she had never been able to escape. It compelled her to face the truth as it made her felt safe. Mei allowed herself to fall onto the couch in a rather graceless way.

 

“Yuzu.” She whispered, sounding grateful just for the chance to say her love’s name. “I find myself in a very difficult position.”

 

Yuzu sat beside her and nodded. She was still hugging the bear tightly.

 

Mei proceeded to explain her predicament. She informed Yuzu that as the Chairwoman, she had a duty to ensure that the incident involving Atsuko was resolved according to the school rules.

 

“I don’t see the problem, Mei.” Yuzu offered honestly. The nature of Mei’s predicament still eluded her.

 

“According to the school rules, Atsuko and Yasooka-san are both at fault” Mei inhaled deeply as if a weight had finally been lifted from her chest. She should have talked with Yuzu sooner. In spite of trusting and respecting her lover completely, Mei still had the tendency to shoulder her burdens alone, especially when she feared them to have the potential of hurting those she loved. It still escaped her, how this very attitude of hers, was one of the primary sources of concern for her loved ones.

 

“How is Atsuko at fault?” Yuzu started playing with the bear’s paws, a habit she had gained from Mei.

 

“She walked into a classroom that was not her own.” Mei burrowed further into the couch. “And she attacked Yasooka-san.”

 

“That kid didn’t even feel her push.” Yuzu blurted out. Atsuko’s push had yielded no results but for the child getting sized and pushed into a desk.

 

“That is irrelevant, Yuzu.” Mei said kindly, tilting her head sideways to convey understanding. She knew how Yuzu felt. “She should have informed a teacher without getting directly involved.”

 

“Mei” Yuzu rested her chin on the teddy bear’s head. Her face arranged in an adorable pout. “She is the one that got hurt.”

 

“I am well aware of that, Yuzu.” Mei felt a shoot of anger pierce her chest. The thought of Atsuko getting hurt roared her mind into a state of furious indignation. She took a deep breath to collect herself. There were no trays to be thrown and shattered around her.

 

“My hands are tied.” She said meekly. The ruthlessness of her position twisted her nerves as her mind rebelled to reason. She could do nothing but quell the rebellion. “I have to take disciplinary actions toward the both of them.”

 

“Expulsion?” Yuzu gasped out in a dramatic fashion. Obviously trying to cut off some of the tension that had gathered into the room.

 

“Do not be ridiculous, Yuzu.” Mei rewarded her effort with a snort and a small smile. “As you never got expelled, you should know how difficult it is.”

 

“Hehe . . . I had the Council President watching my back.” A charming smirk and a wink, Yuzu managed to steal a fleeting smile from Mei.

 

“Yasooka-san is not a first time offender.” Pleasant interlude closed, Mei went back to the matter at hand. “She will face a suspension and will have to attend mandatory sessions with the school’s psychologist”

 

“ …. Atsuko doesn’t need any of this, Mei.”

 

“Atsuko will not have to go through any of that.” Mei’s voice had claimed back her fierce elegance. “An hour of detention for a period of five days would be more than sufficient in her case.” By the sound of it, it was clear that Mei would never have allowed for her sister to face a sterner punishment. It already was too much.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu tilted her head, gazing at her in an understanding. She always offered it so easily. And Mei did not feel she deserved it this time. “Atsuko wouldn’t care about any of that. That’s not what she is hurting over.”

 

It felt cruel to mention that Atsuko was hurting. Mei’s lips parted in a soft moan upon hearing it and her sadness and guilt overcame her at once. They settled heavily over her and she trembled under the weight.

  
But Yuzu knew it was time to lay down all the cards on the table.

 

"Mei, she thinks that you're angry at her because of what happened today." Yuzu’s voice had never been kinder. The sound of it meant to sooth her lover as she spoke. It worked poorly.

 

Mei's eyes narrowed. It was not the first time that her personal desires had come into conflict with her responsibilities. Her feelings toward Atsuko were absolute. She and Yuzu were Mei's entire world.

 

"I am proud of her, Yuzu... I always have been." Mei almost whispered, holding back the lump in her throat. She broke eye contact with Yuzu and stared into the empty room. "But I am the Chairwoman of the academy. I cannot show favoritism in this particular matter. It is in Atsuko’s best interest that I do not. You need to let Atsuko kn-"

 

"I'm not doing anything, Mei." Yuzu reached forward to cup her lover’s aggravated face in her right hand. "I'm sure she'll understand if she hears it from you."

 

Mei had never looked younger to Yuzu. She smoothed her thumb over Mei’s cheekbone, a look of complete trust and adoration in her vibrant green eyes. She could not give Mei anything less. Yet she was aware that Mei had to face this ordeal by herself.

 

On that thought, Yuzu pushed the bear into Mei’s arms and swiftly stood up.

 

“I am going to bed.” She announced before leaning down to softly whisper in Mei’s ear. “If you need me just holler.” She kissed the side of Mei’s head and left the room. Mei was going to pull through. Yuzu had no doubts over it.

 

Alone in the semi darkness of the living space, Mei hugged her soft companion tightly. The comfort it provided her was more bitter than sweet and worst of all it felt undeserved.

 

She pulled back to stare at the bear’s kind round face. It looked so wise. She hugged it as tight as she could and buried her face into its softness.

 

Sleep captured her a few moments later. She did not even stir when Yuzu draped a purple blanket about her and kissed her forehead. Yuzu did the same to the bear. It seemed only fair.

 

#### First of Her Name

 

“Wakey wakey, Atsuko-chan.” Shou’s calm voice called out into the dark room.

 

Seconds passed without a response and Shou could not help but smile to himself. He had plenty of experience with daughters with strange sleeping patterns and was prepared to put those years of learning into action. He half-tiptoed over to the bed and crouched beside his slumbering princess.

 

“Hmm... the socks...” Atsuko’s sleep talk was hardly a new occurrence.

 

Shou delicately pulled the cover back and gently placed his large palm on Atsuko’s forehead. She began to stir at long last and instinctively reached out in front of her, grabbing a handful of her father’s messy hair. He winced, but his smile did not waver.

 

“Good morning Atsuko-chan” He whispered. “It’s a special day for you today.”

 

“Papa!” Atsuko sprung into action upon hearing Shou’s words. It was indeed a special day and she seemed ready to make every second count.

 

The two immediately started laughing and Shou lifted her high into the air, spinning her around in the still dimly-lit room. He carefully set her back down on the floor and kissed her softly on the cheek.

 

“Your family is waiting for you. Come on, I’ll help you get dressed.”

 

Ume, Yuzu and Mei had gathered in the living space and were sharing idle chit-chat when Shou and Atsuko finally emerged. No one could have guessed that Atsuko had been in a deep sleep only minutes before as she exploded into the room, now sporting her favourite sweater – One with a samurai design that Yuzu had picked out for her.

 

“Happy birthday Atsuko!” Called the rest of the family in unison.

 

Mei breathed a sigh of relief. Yuzu, Ume and Shou had vetoed her suggestions that they rehearse saying happy birthday ahead of time but things went smoothly without her near-obsessive level of planning. For Mei, it was paramount that Atsuko’s birthday was as happy as possible.

 

Her own birthdays had been lonely affairs. Even before leaving, Shou would often miss them because of work. After he left, Mei gained the certainty that she would spend the special day alone and it soon became a day like all others to her... Until Yuzu walked into her life. Now Mei looked forward to her birthdays. Her family never failed to make the day a special one for her.

 

The room quickly became a maelstrom of activity as Atsuko insisted on going around it and hugging everyone. It was a regular occurrence in the household but Atsuko was particularly enthusiastic on this morning.

 

Atsuko’s bright smile somehow got even brighter when she saw the assorted presents laid out on the dining room table. They were all immaculately wrapped by Yuzu, save for one, which was crudely smothered in an unnecessary amount of shiny purple paper and sellotape.

 

“Okay, Atsu-chan, it’s time to open your presents!” Ume exclaimed with a voice that almost matched Atsuko’s level of excitement and intensity.

 

“Yay! Thank you!” She leapt on the pile and began tearing at the items nearest to her.

 

Mei had predicted that Atsuko would do this and placed her and Yuzu’s presents furthest away from where her little sister would be seated, thus allowing them to be opened last. Atsuko quickly worked her way through the gifts from Shou and Ume – A cute charm for her pencil case, a solar system picture book, the biggest set of Lego she had ever seen, a large bar of chocolate...

 

“Hehe, my present is next!” Yuzu announced to the room.

 

Atsuko made short work of the paper on the cylindrical-shaped gift and her emerald green eyes lit up when she realised what it was.

 

“A bokken!” Atsuko quickly became a flurry of swings with the short wooden sword. “You’re the best, Yuzu-nee!”

 

Mei grabbed at the sword, putting a stop to the impromptu performance. Atsuko looked up at her sister with a disappointed expression.

 

“Atsuko, this is not a toy. You have to be careful.” Mei spoke clearly and concisely. Atsuko took the words to heart and carefully set her new acquisition back down on the table. “Now, you still have to open my present.”

 

Atsuko pulled the crudely-wrapped bundle towards her and began grabbing at the paper. She was unable to breach the multiple layers of tape. Yuzu shot a teasing look at her lover from across the table. Mei had insisted on wrapping the gift herself, declining the assistance of Yuzu’s deft hands.

 

Mei sighed and reached over to help Atsuko, ripping a small section of the paper to help her get started. The rest soon followed and the gift was revealed: A large white teddy bear. Atsuko hugged her new irreplaceable treasure tightly. It was a symbol of her Nee-san’s love.

 

“Thank you Nee-san!” Mei simultaneously blushed and smiled as she saw Atsuko’s joyful expression, one full of only sincerity.

 

It was no mystery for Shou what the gift meant. The haphazard wrapping, the oversized bear... It was a trick right from his own playbook. Shou would have loved to share a knowing look with his eldest daughter, but it was still too soon for that.  For now, sharing such precious moments with her was good enough. More than enough.

 

“Atsuko-chan, you need to come up with a name for your new bear.” Shou suggested.

 

“Father, the bear already has a name.” Mei responded on Atsuko’s behalf. “Her name is Selene.”

 

#### Two Swallows

 

On waking up, Mei found herself laying on the couch, a purple blanket carefully draped about her. Selene was in her arms, she was holding onto the bear tightly, it was both a source of comfort and a painful reminder of what had happened the day before.

 

The thought of Atsuko parting from Selene was a terrible one. It placed Mei in a state of confusion about the situation. Her sister’s current state of mind eluded her completely. There was no notebook to consult and no sense of logic. Mei had always struggled when it came to matters of the heart and it was during these times that she sought inspiration from Yuzu. For now, though, she would have to figure it out alone.

 

It was still dawning and she found herself impatient. She wanted nothing more than to take the the two flights of stairs that separated her apartment from Ume’s apartment and face the music.

 

After all, she had no strategy to plan. It was going to be just her and Atsuko... and Selene. If her little sister felt inclined to take her back. Mei hoped she would. She did not dare to acknowledge the thought that she might not.

 

Among her thoughts, the unfamiliar fear of being rejected by Ume surprised her. Surely, her mother could not be happy with her. She would have to make amends to her as well.

 

Mei sighed against Selene’s soft fur.

 

She had not felt so alone in a long time. The thought of waking Yuzu tickled her mind, but it would not be fair to drag her lover into this mess. She had been nothing short of wonderful during this ordeal and it felt like it would be a terrible mistake to burden her any further.

 

She had to face Atsuko alone.

 

Mei resolved to take a shower and get into comfortable clothes. She stood, carefully placing Selene in the middle of the couch. She folded the blanket Yuzu had draped over her and put it over the back of the couch.

 

Showering offered her mind a moment of silence, and she latched onto it greedily. She needed to get herself together. Except this time, it was not a matter of wits, this time there were feelings involved. She still lacked the emotional maturity to deal with them honestly and she could not afford to make a mistake. It was not Yuzu’s heart she was going to be dealing with, she felt safe with Yuzu. The woman had learned to read in between the lines when it came to Mei and as long as feeling were concerned, everything was written in between the lines for Mei.

 

After drying herself, she pulled on a large collared oversized burgundy sweater that left one of her shoulder bare; she slid into skinny dark jeans and set her pair of white sneakers next to the front door. There was nothing left to do for her but wait. She had no appetite, so breakfast was out of the question. Besides, she was not sure she could hold anything down at the moment.

 

She resumed her seat on the couch and gathered Selene back into her arms. She took off her wristwatch after checking it eight times during the course of twenty minutes.

 

It was then that her eyes found a spot of salvation. She caught sight of the first book she had read with Atsuko. An impressive tome chronicling the Sengoku Era. She placed Selene back beside her with the uttermost care and went to grab the book swiftly. It was too heavy to be held, so she laid in on the coffee table and knelt by it.

 

She stared at the cover. Atsuko had chosen this book because of the fearsome swordsman depicted on the front. That time she had almost denied her sister the respect she deserved but a look into Atsuko’s passionate green eyes had saved her from making a mistake. From then, the wonderful habit of reading together was born.

 

Mei delved into the book, she managed to get lost into it until the amount of sunshine streaming into the room recalled her into the present.

 

It was time.

 

Once she was faced with the door of her mother’s house she realized that she had no right to use her spare key and resolved to knock. Ume was a formidable early riser, Mei had little doubt that she would be awake.

 

A few moments flew by and as predicted Ume opened the door. Mei was greeted with the most radiant of smiles and realized that she had been holding her breath.

 

“Mei-chan.” Ume pulled her into a hug, as if nothing had changed. It was as warm as ever, as intense had she needed it and most of all, it was welcoming and had Mei feel as if she belonged. Mei wished she was not holding onto Selene, she truly wanted to fully return the hug. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, mother.” Mei stopped by the foyer, took off her shoes and walked into a pair of slippers before following Ume into the house. The place was way messier than the apartment she shared with Yuzu. Atsuko presence was everywhere. Toys scattered about. Colored pencils resting on the kitchen counter. Some of her freshly pressed clothes were neatly folded on a chair. After all, Ume had no one helping her tidy up.

 

In the middle of the living space was the Lego project that Atsuko had been working on with her mother. Ninjas... and spaceships? Mei did not recognise some of the elements from the last time she visited. There was no faulting Atsuko's creativity.

 

“Good thinking.” Ume patted Selene’s head lovingly. “I am sure Atsuko missed her.”

 

Upon hearing her sister’s name, Mei sprang into action. She walked to the couch and placed Selene on it. She went back to Ume, a practiced swiftness guiding her movements. That was a dance she was familiar with. She had been younger than Atsuko when she had first danced its steps. She held back a sigh and bowed deeply, glad when her long hair fell forward to obscure her face.

 

“Mother. I apologize for the stress I have caused this family.”

 

Ume had expected that. She reached over and put caring hands on Mei’s shoulders, pulling her up into a one armed hug.

 

"Mei-chan, none of that matters." Ume was always prepared to lend a warm smile and this morning would be no different. "And you little sister is dying to see you." She squeezed Mei’s shoulders encouragingly.

 

“I...” It was in this instant that Mei came into realization that Ume would never deny her love to her. Would never reject her, no matter the circumstances. Her doubting nature had been doing the woman a disservice.

 

“I would love to see her as well, mother.”

 

Ume smiled at her with her usual warmth, shaking her head in loving, amused exasperation. Her daughters were something else and she would not change them for the world.

 

“Just go, Mei-chan!” She made a showing motion with her hands “Go, go, go!”

 

Mei wasted no time, she took Selene and walked the familiar path leading to Atsuko’s room.

 

She found the door open, sunlight sneaking from under the slightly raised blinds. Ume must have been about to wake Atsuko up when Mei had knocked. Mei was relieved, she had hoped to find the child sleeping. The room did not speak of her sister as the rest of the house did, it lacked the starry ceiling, the half Moon nightlight, the many presents Atsuko had received from her sisters over the years and, most notably, it lacked the library Mei had, so carefully and lovingly, filled for her once she discovered the child’s love for books.

 

This was not Atsuko’s room. Not really. It was only natural, as she would spend most nights by Mei and Yuzu because of Ume having to leave the house before dawn on most days of the week and Shou’s hectic life of globetrotting.

 

Mei finally dared to look at her little sister. She took in the sight of her and was overcome by tenderness at once. She slept akin to Yuzu: limbs shooting out in every direction, blankets messily piled on top of her and she looked adorable in her pajamas.

 

Mei recognized the pajama shirt as one Yuzu had picked for her. It was flaming red and sported the print of a fearsome blue dragon on the front. The bruise on her cheekbone was fading already, although the healing did nothing to quell Mei’s anger over the event. Now it was not time for rage, but for reconciliation... if Atsuko would accept her.

 

She tiptoed toward the bed, careful not to make any noise. She leaned over the bed to delicately place Selene at its feet. The bear ready to greet Atsuko the moment she opened her eyes. Any other day, she would have eased Atsuko out of sleep by caressing her head or by gently rubbing her back, the manner depending from the position the child would be sleeping in. Today she found herself unable to, she felt almost shy in her reluctance. She sighed, the nature of her predicament was self-inflicted. She had brought this on herself.

 

Mei carefully took a seat on the corner of Atsuko's bed. Her movement was so light and subtle that the child did not stir. Just like with Yuzu, it felt like she would be committing a grievous crime if she attempted to force the girl from her slumber.

 

Minutes passed by and Atsuko gradually became more and more restless.

 

"So... socks...everywhere…”

 

Mei’s instinct took over and she moved to comfort Atsuko without realizing it. Left hand cradling the child’s face, thumb tracing gentle patterns over Atsuko’s forehead to smooth her frown.

 

As always, Mei’s touch did the trick and Atsuko relaxed, a sigh parting her lips. Her face softened into a peaceful expression. From that, it did not take long for Atsuko to stir. Eyelids fluttering as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Mei held her breath. All of the anxiety, fear and concern had been building to this moment.

 

Atsuko’s unfocused eyes settled on her and her lips relaxed in a smile. Small hand shooting out, making a fist around a good chunk of the front of Mei’s shirt. Mei leaned forward, she had learned a long time ago that her clothes would fare better if she did not try to resist Atsuko’s pull.

 

A chuckle fell from her lips, she was about to drop a kiss on Atsuko’s forehead when her sister’s green eyes became vibrant and wide as sleep was chased from them. Her shirt went slack, Atsuko releasing the fabric as if it burned. Atsuko scampered back, going over her pillow, ending up against the headboard in a semi crouched stance that made her look like a scared kitten.

 

Rejection and loneliness were hardly new feelings for Mei, so much so that she had developed something of an immunity to those thoughts. Despite this, the pain of seeing Atsuko retreat from her was still potent and those feelings, hidden in the dark recesses of her mind for so long, had been unshackled.

 

She knew that she deserved the dismissal. Atsuko must have felt the same pain when she had refused to hold her hand. Such a thought was unbearable and Mei felt herself go numb.

 

Atsuko’s usually cheerful face was arranged into the tightest of pouts, lower lip jutting out, brow deeply furrowed and a tense chin. Her emerald green eyes were trained on Mei. Her gaze was so intense; Mei felt held in place by it. She could not escape it.

 

It was on her. Mei was aware of that. She forced herself to find the words, but her mind would dissolve them as soon as they appeared, nothing seemed good enough. Because nothing was. After all, Mei had always favored actions over words. She had learned from a very young age how words could be used as a tool of deception.

 

She pressed her lips together, years spent strengthening her will into steel came to her aid. Logic was not going to help, so she made a decision that was pure instinct.

 

“…if she doesn’t want to see me nor speak to me, I can at least give Selene back to her...”

 

She reached for Selene, slowly and respectfully taking her with both hands, showing the uttermost care.

 

Upon spotting Selene, a smile flickered across Atsuko’s lips and even though it disappeared in the blink of an eye, Mei did not miss it.

 

Atsuko struggled to keep her pout firmly in place. She soon lost the battle as her expression shifted to one of curiosity, she had never looked so interested, her eyes were wide and still, drinking in everything Mei was doing. She was unwilling to let even the smallest of details escape her.

 

When Mei presented her with the bear, her curiosity became longing and she had to bite down her lower lip to keep it still.

 

Selene was the symbol of her Nee-san’s love for her. That was a secret she shared with her Nee-san. Not even her Yuzu-nee was aware of it. Not even her mama. Atsuko’s lips curled into a shy smile.

 

Mei almost missed the precious smile, as in the next heartbeat Atsuko had all but crashed into her.

 

Mei struggled to contain herself. Even for Atsuko, the embrace she found herself in was particularly intense. Atsuko had grabbed large handfuls of Mei's sweater and nuzzled deep into her shoulder. Mei slowly raised her trembling arm and gently placed it on her sister's back, willing her even closer.

 

At once, the guilt, the torment and the fear had all been washed away, to be replaced only with a love profound enough to resurrect some of Mei's most precious memories of Yuzu. The academy and all of the politics that came with it could not have been further from Mei's mind. Mei's thoughts focused solely on the small child in front of her.

 

“Atsuko.” She started, voice thick with affection, tasting the beauty of the name as she did. Such a perfect sound. She cradled her sister’s head against her shoulder while still keeping a hand on her back. She could no longer say where one ended and the other started. They were as one.

 

“… Ne-ee….s-sa-sa-saaan...” It was a choked sound, fragmented by hiccups and wet with anguish. It soon stressed into miserable cry. Atsuko released the tension and the hurt of the previous day as most children would all at once. She burst into tears.

 

“D-don’t cry, Atsuko” Mei’s reassurance was a broken whisper. She was overcome by a terrible sense of inadequacy. Atsuko’s wails ripped at her, she could not stand to see the child in pain and to see her so broken was even worse.  

 

The crying had turned Atsuko into a hysterical mess. She was all but trying to climb Mei now.

 

Another few instants of this and she would be sick. Mei could not allow that to happen. She stood with Atsuko in her arms, her sister immediately wrapping herself around her.

 

“Atsuko.” She started to sway gently, cradling Atsuko as she had done when she was still a small baby. “You need to calm down.” She forced a note of firmness in her voice. “Now”.

 

It worked poorly.

 

Mei felt out of her depth and was about to call for Ume when an idea blossomed into her mind. It had worked before and it would do no harm to try.

 

She started talking, giving a lecture about the Japanese language. As it had happened in the past, she felt Atsuko gradually relax at the sound of her voice. Eventually the child’s grip stopped being one of desperation and became one of comfort.

 

Mei kept going and relief washed over her once she realized that her voice was the only sound in the room.

 

Atsuko had stopped crying and was simply resting in her embrace.

 

“Nee-san.” Atsuko’s voice was a bit weak but Mei could feel the child’s joyful tone at the core of it.

 

“Atsuko.” She replied in kind. Nothing else needed to be said.

  

Ume leaned against the door frame, the sight that greeted her was a most perfect one. Mei was laying on the bed, her back resting against the headboard and Atsuko was sitting beside her. Mei had one her arm draped around her sister, tenderly holding her against her side. Selene sat by Atsuko’s side, as fluffy as ever.

 

Ume had heard Atsuko’s crying but had chosen to not step in. Mei-chan needed to take care of this one. And she had. Splendidly. Atsuko looked relaxed, her face sporting the colors of joy, no one could have guessed that she had been crying no longer than five minutes ago.

 

Mei had also washed the child’s face; Ume had seen the pair walk by the kitchen after Atsuko had calmed down. Mei-chan had probably needed to wash her face as well, but now she was as happy as Atsuko was. And it showed on her face, a luxury Mei had rarely allowed herself.

 

Now they were engaged in their favorite activity. An open book was resting in Mei’s lap and Ume smiled at the way both girls were staring at the pages, eyes sparkling with interest, heads slightly tilted to one side.

 

Ume recognized the book as the one Shou had gotten Atsuko from Okinawa. It was about Atsuko’s favorite historical figure from the Sengoku period.

 

“Hey you two.” Ume called out. Holding back a laugh when a pair of dark heads snapped up simultaneously. Her girls wearing twin expressions of surprise on their most identical faces.

 

“Mama!” Atsuko shouted, her usual enthusiasm restored in full.

 

“Mother.” Mei made sure to let Ume know how grateful she was to her by coloring the word with unbridled affection.

 

“I hate to interrupt.” Ume pouted playfully. “But breakfast is ready.”

 

“But we are reading.” Atsuko mimicked Ume’s playful pout but it was clear that she did not like the idea of interrupting her current activity. “Mama! Did you know Uesugi Kenshin was a girl!”

 

“I do now, darling.” Her baby was something else. She shook her head in amused wonder.

 

“It is just a theory , Atsuko.” Mei said, as always unwilling to have Atsuko confuse suppositions with facts. “We cannot say for certain.”

 

The child nodded at her sister, accepting her words easily. As a rule, she would never doubt her Nee-san but she had decided those rumors to be true and nothing was going to change her mind. Girls could be gods of war too, after all.

 

#### Bloody Knees

 

The Lalaport shopping mall had not been Mei’s first choice of destination for her outing with Yuzu and Atsuko, but she could not deny that she had a lot of nostalgia for the area. It was here that Mei’s new older sister had clumsily fallen into pond and dragged her down into the chilly water with her. As far as early impressions went, Yuzu’s could have gone better

 

Yuzu joyously walked along with her arms swinging back and forth, paying no heed to the multiple shopping bags in both hands. Mei did not fully understand why the woman needed so many clothes and it would have been a fruitless endeavour if she had tried to question it.

 

It had been a long day for the three of them and Mei was careful to maintain a slow pace on the walk home so that Atsuko could keep up with her. The child was beaming with excitement as every shopping trip always brought with it a cute new outfit or fun toy to play with. Today had been no different and there was still the promise of Yuzu’s world-famous omurice to come home to.

 

As the trio walked along, Mei stopped when she felt the small hand tugging at her skirt.

 

“Nee-san! Look at how many there are!” Atsuko exclaimed while pointing at a flock of pigeons that had gathered in a nearby courtyard. Mei found something oddly endearing about her little sister’s fascination with even the most humble and mundane of creatures.

 

“Well, little samurai, do you think that you’ll be fast enough to get them this time?” Yuzu could not help but urge her sister on. Atsuko had long fought a losing battle to capture one of the feathered citizens and perhaps today would be the day she finally won.

 

Atsuko looked up expectantly at Mei, who could only sigh and nod in response. The girl was fast, but she had yet to come remotely close to one of the birds.

 

“All right!” Atsuko thundered towards them and rather predictably, the sky quickly became a mass of grey and white feathers. The sound of rustling wings as the pigeons took flight should have been proof of another defeat, but Atsuko kept running.

 

Suddenly, her shoe scraped along the ground and her body’s momentum continued forwards. Atsuko was flung towards the ground and only just managed to pull her head up in time. Her legs were not so lucky. Both knees were dragged along the uneven stone surface until the child came to a stop.

 

Then the tears started. Atsuko wailed and wailed in pain, her knees now bloodied from the trip.

 

“Atsuko!”

 

A dark blur then flew past Yuzu. She had never seen Mei move so fast in all of her life. In the duration of a single blink of the eye, Mei was by her little sister’s side. Yuzu rushed to join the two of them.

 

“Yuzu, she is bleeding.” Mei informed her. Her eyes were full of fear and anxiety. It was hardly a serious injury but Mei could not bear to see Atsuko get hurt. “Do you have anything?” She pleaded with her royal purple eyes. Surely there would be something in Yuzu’s purse.

 

Yuzu quickly pulled out some wet wipes and passed them to Mei, who set about cleaning the wounds. Atsuko did not make the situation easy with her ear-piercing cries and constant grabbing at Mei’s clothes.

 

The crying eventually halted and Mei tried to help Atsuko to her feet.

 

“Nee-san, it hurts...” Atsuko sat back down on the ground, her expression still carrying the pain of the nasty fall.

 

Mei turned back to Yuzu, who wordlessly raised her arms to draw attention to the numerous shopping bags she was carrying. Mei sighed and turned towards Atsuko once more.

 

“Atsuko, hold on tight.” Mei helped Atsuko onto her back and made sure to keep a firm hold on her legs. Atsuko draped her arms and torso onto Mei’s shoulders. She grabbed handfuls of her sister’s shirt for comfort and burrowed her face into Mei’s neck to quell her sniffles.

 

“Yuzu, we need to get home and clean it properly.”

 

The three set off towards home once more. Ordinarily, it would be a fifteen-minute walk but that simply would not do. Mei made it back in nine, not stopping once to take a break or set Atsuko down on the ground. Mei could still hear her sister’s sobs in her ears, which provided more than enough motivation.

 

“Sorry, Atsu-chan, this is going to sting a little.” Yuzu dabbed at Atsuko’s skinned knees with a cotton wool bud soaked in disinfecting fluid. Mei lurked closely behind her, carefully observing the process. Atsuko winced but stayed still, her endurance was admirable.

 

Then, a pair of colored adhesive bandages were perfectly applied to each knee. Atsuko sniffed quietly. Her pride had taken as much damage as her body had.

 

“Yuzu, should we take her to the hospital?” Mei asked, her face still racked with concern.

 

“Mei, it’s fine. The cuts aren’t that deep.” Yuzu tried to set her lover’s mind at ease. “Besides, omurice is the best cure anyway, isn’t it Atsu-chan?!” She turned to face the small girl, whose smile had finally reappeared.

 

Mei could tell that Atsuko was still having to put on a brave face. It was a routine she was all too familiar with.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei began the interrogation. “Are you sure that you are fine?”

 

“Yes, Nee-san.” Atsuko nodded dutifully.

 

“Does it hurt anywhere else?”

 

“No, Nee-san.” Atsuko shook her head. Dark locks swaying gently as she did.

 

“Does it hurt when you move your knees?"

 

“...A little bit.” Atsuko blushed slightly.

 

“Yuzu, we really shoul-“ Mei’s second suggestion to take the child to hospital was mercifully cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

 

Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief. Even if she could not talk some sense into Mei, then Ume always could.

 

#### Bishamon

 

The first thing Atsuko noticed when she stepped into the detention classroom was how big it looked and how empty it felt. She was used to be surrounded by other children when in class, it felt almost too crowded sometimes. Having so much empty space around her made her feel very small

 

There were no books or pencil cases over the small desks and no backpacks hanging on the side of them either.

 

But what fazed her out the most was the silence. As rigid as the Aihara Academy was, a class full of six and seven-year-olds would always make some noise. When that was not the case, the teacher’s voice would fill the air.

 

The silence of this room bothered Atsuko more than the old looking furniture did. Everything looked old, from the blackboard to the chairs.  Even the teacher’s desk had seen better days.

 

It made sense though. This was a room where bad students were sent to as punishment. Atsuko had not been bad. Nee-san had told her so again and again. Nee-san was as proud of her as mama and Yuzu-nee were and did not think Atsuko should have been punished, but the school rules could not be ignored. It would not be safe to ignore them, not for Atsuko and not even for the other students.

 

She supposed that was fair, she had pushed Yasooka-senpai after all. Detention really was not that big of a deal, she had only been scared that she had disappointed Nee-san. She had not though, so it was all right.

 

She did not know which teacher to expect, she had asked Nee-san but she had answered that it was yet to be decided. She hoped it would be Noriko-sensei.

 

She was the teacher she liked the best. At least she could ask her if the Moon had no gravity because somebody stole it. A lonely star perhaps! If the Moon became her friend she would give it back for sure!

 

And did the Moon people just fly away when gravity was stolen? Maybe they grew wings. Flying would be so cool! She could catch pigeons then. For sure.

 

She thought about all of this ten minutes ago, and it would not leave her alone. She had to know! It would be better to ask Nee-san. Nee-san would know for sure, it was the Moon after all.

 

Nee-san knew a lot about gravity too. She explained her how gravity kept people on the ground! But not birds! Or planes! Or helicopters or even hot air balloons! Or kites! All were a battlefield between gravity and the four forces of flight: Lift, Weight, Drag, and Thrust! They were like four samurai!

 

Atsuko had loved learning about birds the most. Birds flew by themselves! They had no need for technology! They were so awesome. Even pigeons! If she caught one then she would be able to send messages with it! So much cooler than a phone!

 

She would be asking all those questions to her Nee-san right now but she had to stay in this room for an hour.

 

It took her Yuzu-nee half an hour to make her yummy omurice. And to Atsuko it seemed like they were never ready soon enough. She had to stay in this room for twice the time. She hoped Yuzu-nee would make her omurice again, she had left almost all of it in her plate last time she did. That was very rude. She was going to apologize for that, her Yuzu-nee was always so nice to her.

 

It was going to be alright though because Yuzu-nee always said it was okay to make mistakes.

 

Yuzu-nee made mistakes too, like when she ordered too much food. Way too much food. It always made Nee-san sigh and shake her head. Atsuko used to think that Nee-san never made mistakes, not ever. But she had learned that was not the case and it made her feel better in a way.

 

Now she did not have to feel too bad about forgetting to answer question number seven in the last test she took. She always left number seven for last! It was the number of Tanabata! Evening of the Seventh! And that was her favorite summer holiday. Except she had forgotten to go back that time and had left it unanswered. Nee-san was always telling her to answer questions in order but she had to leave number seven for last! It was important!

 

Unfortunately, the missing answer counted as a mistake. Fortunately, she had gotten all the remaining thirty nine questions right. Best of her year by far. Mama had been so proud, she had Yuzu-nee take a picture of the results board and had put it on the fridge. Papa had made a frame for it with seashells. Yuzu-nee had also gotten her ice cream and Nee-san had hugged her so tightly, she could still feel the warmth of her embrace.

 

A hug right now would be nice.

 

She looked at the clock placed on the wall. Nee-san had taught her how to read it with the drawings Yuzu-nee did... Yuzu-nee made the best drawings. She had still fifty-eight minutes left.

 

With a sigh she took off her backpack and hanged it on the side of the nearest desk. Suddenly, she felt the sound of heels hitting the floor approaching and within a second she found herself holding her breath. She knew those steps. That proud rhythm was as familiar to her as her mama’s voice.

 

Atsuko almost yelped when Mei appeared by the doorway. Almost. It was not okay to yelp at school. Mei’s expression was one of absolute affection and she was sporting a relaxed smile. Everything about her appeared soft, even her posture. Atsuko could see that Nee-san was happy. She was carrying a book Atsuko was very familiar with. It was the one Nee-san had started reading to her the morning she got Selene back.

 

When Mei closed the door firmly behind her and walked towards her sister at a swift pace, Atsuko was speechless. She thought she knew what was going on, but she did not dare to hope. Perhaps Nee-san was going to wait with her for the teacher to arrive. Maybe she had planned to lend the book to the teacher, so she could read it together with Atsuko. Atsuko would not like that. This book she wanted to share with Nee-san alone! It was about Uesugi Kenshin, after all.

 

When Mei went to sit on the small chair of the desk Atsuko had picked, Atsuko grew even the more confused.

 

“Nee-san…?” Her voice was quieter than usual but it carried the notes of wonder and hope.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei replied, infusing the sound with the usual affection. And then put the book on the small desk.

 

“Bishamon” the title read. Just the sight of it caused a smile to explode on Atsuko’s face.

 

“Atsuko, do you know why you are here today?” Mei asked, earning a curious head tilt from her sister. Her sister’s bruise was painted in shades of yellow now, on its way to disappear completely.

 

“I might not be able to ignore the rules of this school.” She reaches over to run her her fingers through Atsuko’s silky locks. “I am still proud of you and want to make this week as pleasant as possible for you.”

 

Atsuko looked bewildered, eyes darting between Mei and the book. She was stuck between stillness and electricity. Her small frame almost trembling as the opposite forces gripped her.

 

She made up her mind when Mei raised an elegant teasing eyebrow at her.

 

Mei was expecting a hug but she was not ready for the impact of having Atsuko crash into her at full speed. That girl was fast, she caught Mei completely off guard.

 

The small chair wobbled back. Mei had no way to regain her balance for she had her arms full of little sister and her heels had no grip on the floor.

 

Mei could barely move anyway, her shirt was tight around her, Atsuko had snatched handfuls of it as per usual.

 

When she hit the ground Mei felt like laughing, she was on her back, with Atsuko all but sprawled on top of her. Not a very dignified position for the Chairwoman.

 

She inhaled, wanting to savor the moment. When Atsuko pulled back to look down at her, Mei’s face fell into a neutral expression. Her sister looked uncertain, vibrant green eyes staring expectantly at Mei.

 

“Now you have attacked the Chairwoman of this school.” Mei quirked an eyebrow, lips set in a clever smirk. “Atsuko, is your goal to spend the rest of the year in detention?”

 

Atsuko’s lips curled into a shy smile while her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

“...If it is with Nee-san.” She blurted out, voice thick with happiness.

 

Mei's smirk turned into a loving smile as she tenderly ran her fingers through Atsuko's sleek black hair.

 

“I would not hate such arrangement." She confessed easily.

 

Atsuko’s shy smile exploded into one that was absolute. For once, Mei was not surprised when a similar smile conquered her face.

#### The Pledge

 

“Mei, are you sure this is necessary?” Yuzu asked as she wrapped her hands around her lover from behind. “She is only a child.”

 

Mei’s list had reached four pages in length and detailed the numerous hints and tips for new Aihara Elementary students. For Mei, it was important that Atsuko settled into school quickly and made full use of her education. Yet the poor child would already have to sit through numerous assemblies and lectures throughout the day and Yuzu failed to see the value in Mei delivering another one before the school day had even begun.

 

“Yuzu, you should be more serious about our sister’s e-“ Mei was abruptly cut off by the lightest of kisses on her ear, now a bright shade of red. Yuzu knew all of her weaknesses.

 

With her lover subdued, Yuzu snatched the list from under her and hastily crammed it into her purse. Mei turned to face her and was inevitably greeted by the sweetest of smiles. She knew that she could never try to argue with Yuzu when she was making that kind of look. The two gathered their belongings and headed to their parents’ apartment.

 

“Wow! Looking good, Atsu-chan!” Shou exclaimed from behind the kitchen counter.

 

Atsuko was proudly parading her new uniform around the room for all of her family to see. Every aspect of it was immaculate, from the green Aihara blazer to the shiny black shoes – Still clean enough to be permitted to be worn around the house. It was an image to savour as the wear and tear of school life would soon leave a mark on the pristine outfit.

 

“Atsuko-chan, say goodbye to your sisters!” Ume was trying to hurry the small excitable child out of the door. Lateness was not an option on the first day of school, especially at one where the strict Chairwoman had high expectations for even the youngest of students.

 

“Yo! Atsu-chan! Remember to make lots of friends and have fun!” Yuzu lifted Atsuko up using solely her right arm. She needed the left one free, so her hand would be able to strike a peace sign. She was unwilling to let the squirming child interrupt her typical theatrics.

 

Mei waited patiently for Atsuko to be set back on the ground. Then she bent down to give Atsuko a tight hug, being careful not to crease the blazer. Atsuko however did not afford Mei the same treatment, instead grabbing at every scrap of fabric on Mei’s back in her usual style.

 

“Atsuko. Do not worry about today. I will see you at school.” Mei’s planned speech had been cut to a few short sentences, just as Yuzu had forced it to be.

 

Ume took Atsuko’s hand and led her out of the door.

 

The assorted classes had gathered in the school assembly hall. Atsuko restlessly swung her legs as she sat in her chair, making a futile attempt to kill the boredom. As predicted, she had already sat through a lengthy welcome speech from Noriko-sensei and had now been hauled off for what she assumed to be more of the same. If Atsuko had to answer one more question about her family name, then she may have snapped.

 

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

 

Atsuko intimately knew the rhythmic sound of those steps. Her legs immediately became still and her eyes grew wide in a bid to capture as much of the image as possible. Mei was perfection personified; her confident strides, flawless posture and elegantly flowing hair quickly captured the attention of the young girls.

 

“Students, welcome to Aihara Elementary.” The room was silent as Mei carried out the formalities, looking straight out over the sea of heads, her eyes focusing on no one in particular. “Although you are young, I have great expectations for each and every one of you. I hope that you will find this school to be a place where you can be who you want to be and learn the skills necessary to be successful in life.”

 

Her gaze then shifted towards Atsuko, finally picking out the glossy black hair she knew all too well. For both Aihara sisters, they may as well have been the only people in the room, such was the intimacy of the meeting of their eyes.

 

“As Chairwoman, I pledge to always put your interests first.” Atsuko gripped at the hem of her skirt. Was Nee-san talking directly to her? If she was not then Atsuko was happy to believe the lie.

 

The assembly ended with a round of applause and the students returned to their classrooms. Atsuko spent the rest of the day seeing the occasional dash of jet black hair out the corner of her eye. Mei’s attempts to keep a low profile were no match for her observant little sister.

 

Atsuko smiled uncontrollably. Perhaps school would be fun after all...

 

* * *

 

_End of chapter Six, AKA: The one where Mei got detention_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.


	7. The one where Mei does not play among the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school and the birth of their younger sister, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. The arrival of their younger sister, Atsuko, introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

####  **In Touch With The Ground**

 

As it happened most days, Mei woke up before Yuzu did. Usually, Mei was akin to a cat and upon opening her eyes, she would wake up at once. There was no clogged mind and no lingering sleep in her eyes. Today was different though. Mei yawned, struggling to drive her tiredness away and face the day ahead. She had fallen asleep later than she had intended and for that, she and Yuzu were equally responsible.

 

She awoke to the familiar weight Yuzu’s head resting on her shoulder. Her love was sleeping as deeply as always. Her steady breathing warmed Mei’s skin and Yuzu’s hair tickled her neck. She inhaled sharply, letting the scent that belonged to her Yuzu invade her senses. Her body was still tingling because of last night; she was still delicate and sensitive and Yuzu’s scent was enough to awaken her desire once again.

 

If only there was time. Mei’s gaze drifted toward the bedside clock, it cruelly stated that she was out of luck. It was time to greet the day. She reached for her lamp and turned it on. A soft orange glow chased the darkness to the corners of the bedroom.

 

Mei’s eyes went to drink in the sight of Yuzu. She could not fathom of a time she had not been allowed to wake up in Yuzu’s embrace. She knew there had been such a time but the potency of her current feelings made it impossible for her to recall it, or even conceive it. She was where she was supposed to be. Where she was meant to be. She belonged here and nowhere else.

 

Mei loved to gaze upon Yuzu as she slept. She took her time studying every detail of her beautiful love’s appearance, from the gentle slope of her neck to the inviting sharpness of her collarbone and the delicate curve of her shoulder. Both were made to be bitten and had been, although Mei felt merciful and left no marks on Yuzu on this occasion. Not where they could be seen at least.

 

Mei raised the arm she had wrapped around Yuzu and delicately trailed her fingertips over her lover’s bare shoulder. Yuzu twitched slightly, responsive as always to Mei’s touch. It would not be enough to wake her up though, far from it. Besides, Mei had only just started her daily study of Yuzu’s many perfect traits.

 

Yuzu’s face was the part she loved studying the most, it was simply flawless in every detail. Her skin was warm to the touch and so incredibly smooth – A result of her twice-daily ritual of leaning over the sink and applying various exfoliating products to her face. It was a routine that took a level of discipline that many would not expect of Yuzu, but Mei knew that her partner was extremely dedicated... In her own way, of course.

 

Mei ran the tip of her index finger along Yuzu’s gorgeous features; it was a feather-like touch that would not wake her from her slumber. It was not time yet. She trailed her fingertip over the spot between Yuzu’s lower lip and her chin. It was a delicious spot. Yuzu was particularly sensitive there and during kisses, Mei’s lips would often slip to it and tease it gently. Yuzu never failed to let her know how much she appreciated that. Then again, Yuzu never left her wondering and never had her guessing. She would always let Mei know how much she loved something, and she loved Mei above all things.

 

She ghosted her fingertip along the sweet bow of Yuzu’s jaw, another favorite biting spot of hers. She avoided touching Yuzu’s nose as she knew it would make her love sneeze.

 

As it always happened when she looked at Yuzu’s sleeping face, the sudden need to stare into those love-filled green eyes of hers and behold that sunny smile became an imperative. She longed for them. Nothing in the world was comparable to the feeling of Yuzu looking and smiling at her. The love she had for Mei would blaze in her eyes and the happiness she felt at looking at Mei would set her smile alight.

 

...And it would not be an act of greediness, waking her up,  since the clock spoke clearly.

 

Mei ducked her head and gently parted Yuzu’s lips with her own. Her touch was tender and slow – An act requiring the finest of motor control. She loved to take her time when it came to waking her sleeping beauty up. She took Yuzu’s upper lips between hers and held it tenderly, it was so soft. She wished she could bite it.

 

She could not resist slipping to one of her favorite spots: the skin separating Yuzu’s lower lip from the tip of her chin. She ghosted kisses over it until the tip of her tongue cheekily came out to tickle it.

 

She went back to deftly kiss Yuzu’s parted lips and she finally felt the change in Yuzu’s breathing pattern. Her lips became bolder, she felt Yuzu come awake into her kiss and join in. Their kiss deepened, it became daring and passionate.

 

Mei finally got what she was looking for. Yuzu's eyelids slowly parted, dazzling her lover with those glorious green irises. Even moments after waking up, Yuzu's face was full of love for Mei. It was a testament to her sincerity. Mei revelled in the knowledge that she had Yuzu's unconditional support. It made her feel capable of doing anything and everything she wanted.

 

Emerald eyes drinking in the sight of her, Yuzu’s hand raised to cup her head and bring Mei even closer.  Mei’s arm curled even tighter around her lover’s body, fingers taking hold of Yuzu’s bare shoulder possessively.

 

And as their passion grew, their limbs entwined under the sheet. Their nakedness only escalated their ardor and soon their hands went for more intimate touches.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei tried to pull back from Yuzu’s lips unsuccessfully. Her attempts did not carry the proper conviction and her lips could not stop meeting Yuzu’s. Her body was acting in complete defiance of her brain.

 

Yuzu rolled over on top of her while placing most of her weight on her forearms on each side of Mei’s shoulders. Mei felt Yuzu’s golden locks tickle her face and pool upon her the bare skin of her neck. Her breathing picked up and the beat of her heart quickened in anticipation when Yuzu’s right leg deftly parted her thighs.

 

“Me-i” Yuzu’s voice was one of need for at the moment, there was nothing but Mei in the world for her.

 

Mei inhaled deeply as contact was made and could not stop herself from tightening her hold of Yuzu. Yuzu was hers.

 

“We…” Mei paused to catch her breath. If not for her steely will forged over years of solitude, she would have never managed to speak the next words. “We are going to be late.”

 

Yuzu's face slackened into the most incredulous expression it could muster. It did not surprise Mei though, since she was aware that she was asking the impossible.

 

“….late for what?” Yuzu’s voice was warm with desire. She was right. They were meant to go out for the weekend. No meetings to attend, no clients to entertain. Just a long weekend in Fujikawaguchiko with the family. Still, Mei’s sense of duty was legendary for a reason.

 

“We have a sched---“ Yuzu’s lips cut her off again, the urgency of the kiss did not make it any less devoted. Mei felt her body react of its own volition. Her need for Yuzu transcended her will. Her senses were filled with nothing but her lover. Yuzu’s scent felt like gentle spring rain. Yuzu’s touches, so passionate and yet still gentle and generous. Yuzu’s taste, her mouth, her skin, flavors that were for Mei and no one else to savor and the sight of Yuzu’s verdant eyes, ablaze with love and desire...

 

“We can spare a few minutes Mei. “ Yuzu managed to say against her lips in between kisses. The delicate familiar weight of Yuzu’s body on top of hers had her far from trapped. It was not that she could not move away, she simply did not want to. She was aware that if she truly demanded Yuzu to stop, then her lover would immediately cease any activity. The battle had happened within Mei’s mind, but as the seconds passed by, it became clear which side was going to prevail. It had never been a contest to begin with.

 

“Yuzu.” By then Mei’s pride was the only reason that kept her talking. “It usually takes much lon-“ Another kiss, slow and adoring caught Mei’s words. Mei’s felt as melting under Yuzu’s attentions. She felt irreplaceable.

 

“We’ll make do!” Yuzu whispered in her ear before starting to nibble at her lobe. Mei had but one answer to give now. She rolled sideways, bringing Yuzu with her. Her lips found the column of Yuzu’s neck as she set to adore the smooth skin with her mouth. Her right hand caressed Yuzu’s ribcage, her lover inhaled sharply, it trailed to grip Yuzu’s small delicious hip firmly and drew her closer still.

 

Mei’s hand slipped even further down, and she was rewarded by the sight of Yuzu tossing her head back and coming undone under her touch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As it was, it took them longer than few minutes to make love to each other, though neither girl felt bad about it. Their schedule was self-imposed and so it was flexible. The thought of a schedule being flexible was not a pleasant one for Mei but in this particular case, it had proved to be a blessing. They had decided to keep things relaxed, it was meant to be a stressless day after all and hurrying up would ruin it.

 

Lover time over, Mei had washed up and dressed herself in a pair of tight dark jeans and paired a burgundy silk shirt with it, her attire for the day. Yuzu had resolved to stay in her pajamas since she had breakfast to prepare and did not wish to risk her clothes should an accident take place. She also just liked to walk around the apartment in her pajamas, but kept that fact to herself.

 

Mei set to wake up Atsuko.

 

Mei tiptoed into the dimly-lit room. She turned on the night light and its pale glow extinguished the darkness from the bed. Mei spotted Atsuko’s sleeping form quite clearly under the covers... or partially under the covers, as it turned out. Atsuko was all over the place, limbs shooting out in every direction, dark hair fanning all over the pillow and one of Selene’s paws firmly gripped in her hand.

 

It was a sight that Mei treasured. Her fondness for watching Yuzu sleep had taught her that she enjoyed few things more than watching a loved one sleep so deeply and peacefully. It gave her a measure of serenity. When putting Atsuko to bed, she and Yuzu would often stay several minutes after the child fell asleep, just to marvel at the sight of someone so perfect, someone that had made their life so unbelievably richer.

 

Having Atsuko had been a blessing for the whole family. Her birth had brought all of them together. Shou spent more time at home than ever before and was finally experiencing the joys of fatherhood for as much as his hectic work permitted. Ume seemed to have gained a further state of blissfulness after the birth of her youngest daughter.

 

Yuzu could not believe her family had grown even bigger; it was what she had always dreamed of. As for Mei, she had discovered shades of love she did not know to exist before. Who would have thought love to have so many facets? Taking care of Atsuko and seeing her grow up had proved to be a source of unparalleled joy.

 

As much as she wished for Atsuko to enjoy sleeping a little longer, Mei could wait no more. She had to wake her up. They had to leave within an hour and breakfast was a long affair for Yuzu and Atsuko.

 

As she always did, Mei leaned closer to the child to gently cup her face in her right hand before starting to delicately caress her head. It did not take long for Atsuko to start stirring. She blinked a couple of times and released the widest of yawns. Mei thought that she looked like a little lion cub. She yawned again before focusing her eyes. On spotting Mei, a smile conquered her face, she threw her arms around her sister’s neck and hugged her tightly.

 

“Nee-san!” In spite of just waking up, her voice was as cheerful as ever. “Good morning, Nee-san!”

 

“Atsuko.” Mei lifted her into her lap before kissing her head slightly. “Good morning.”

 

“We have to leave now, Nee-san?” Atsuko pulled back but kept her arms around Mei.

 

“Not quite.” Mei ran her fingers through Atsuko’s hair, brushing it back into a somewhat uniform style. The child always had a wild look on waking up. “Your sister is making a special breakfast.”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko cheered at the mention of food. She did not seem intentioned of losing her hold around Mei’s neck, Mei knew it was an unspoken request. One she was happy to oblige.

 

She dreaded the day she would no longer be able to lift her sister in her arms. She was growing at a frightful rate. Mei wondered if Atsuko felt the same.

 

It would not surprise Mei if she did. Sometimes, Atsuko would fake falling asleep on the couch as she knew that Nee-san would carry her to bed then. Of course, upon entering the bedroom she would inevitably wake up, it was time to read with Nee-san after all. Mei had figured her out the first time she faked falling asleep but she truly had no reason to let Atsuko know.

 

Upon walking into the kitchen, Mei was greeted by the sight of Yuzu setting steaming plates on the kitchen peninsula while humming and swaying along. Yuzu knew how to sway her hips, it was a most hypnotic dance and the fact that she was still wearing her tight pajama shorts did not help. At all. Their intense start to the day had left Mei hyper aware and the alluring sight was enough for her body to tingle in anticipation once more.

 

A blush colored the tip of Mei’s ears. She had to create a distraction, lest the blush spread all over her face. If Yuzu were to realize the cause of it, Mei’s peace would most likely cease to be.

 

Holding back a sigh, she gave Atsuko a light kiss on the forehead and put her down. As predicted by Mei, the child dashed to Yuzu and hugged her about the waist.

 

“Yuzu-nee!” Yuzu turned into the embrace and Atsuko looked up at her, chin resting on Yuzu’s stomach. “Good morning!”

 

“Easy there, little samurai!” Yuzu lifted her sister into a hug and kissed her loudly on the cheek. “I am not going anywhere. Good morning to you too!” She put Atsuko down and moved aside to reveal the breakfast set she had been working so passionately on. “Splendid morning actually! Tada!”

 

Atsuko could not stop herself from squealing out! “French toast!”

 

“Launch your attack, little samurai” Yuzu helped Atsuko on the stool. “These are no good cold…HEY!” Yuzu noticed Atsuko’s bare feet for the first time.

 

“Where are your slippers? And your s---“ It was better to not go there.

 

“Mei?” She turned toward her lover with a most surprised expression. It wasn’t like Mei to miss such things, as if on cue her beloved sighed rather loudly.

 

Mei stilled her face to look neutral. A smile was threatening to break through at any moment. In truth, she had only missed the bare feet because of Atsuko’s legs being wrapped around her waist and after putting her down, she had been busy staring at Yuzu. Mei knew there had been no malice on Atsuko's part yet she felt the unusual impulse to tease her sister a little. After all, she knew better than to walk barefooted.

 

“Atsuko. You tricked me.”

 

Yuzu gasped dramatically, immediately picking up on Mei’s play.

 

Worry spread at once over Atsuko’s delicate face. “Nee-san, I did not! I would never!” She sounded quite alarmed. Her confused and panicked expression was such a surreal sight.

 

It was too much. Yuzu could not hold it any longer. She burst into laughter. The look on Atsuko’s face was priceless.

 

It was then that Atsuko caught on to what was happening and her panicked face tightened in the most overly dramatic of pouts.  She did everything she could to appear quite perturbed.

 

Yuzu's laughter eventually subsided as Mei maintained her poker face. Her Aihara genes would not allow her to back down now. Yuzu quickly determined what was going on and watched on quietly with a bemused expression.

 

"Atsuko, go and put your socks on." Mei commanded, feeling a slight pang of guilt as the words left her mouth.

 

Atsuko all but jumped off the stool and scurried out of the kitchen, prompting a wink from Yuzu as she left. Yuzu then turned to face her lover, a knowing smile painting her face in mischief.

 

"Hehehe, your little sister might not have known what you were doing, but I do." Yuzu whispered. "I'm flattered, of course."

 

Mei jumped at the opportunity. She had only a few moments before Atsuko would return to the kitchen. She approached Yuzu with a wry smile and gently ran her slender hands across Yuzu's shapely hips. Yuzu trembled slightly at the touch. Mei knew exactly where Yuzu’s most sensitive spots were and took full advantage of that knowledge.

 

"What else could I do?" Mei asked before trailing tantalizing kisses up her lover’s jaw. "This is entirely your fault." She practically purred into Yuzu's ear and made her twitch as her breath reached her skin.

 

The sound of thudding along the floor brought an abrupt end to the exchange. Yuzu gave her lover a warm smile and stepped back towards the kitchen counter.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was a loud experience. Yuzu and Atsuko would often stop to praise the deliciousness of Yuzu’s French toast and they shared the need to converse while eating. Silence was not an option when those two were together. Mei had joined in too, willing to partake in the joy of such a simple pleasure. On top of that, Yuzu’s French toast had been nothing short of unbelievably tasty. It was certainly one of many delicious recipes that had been passed down from mother to daughter.

 

Yuzu had disappeared to get herself ready while Mei did the dishes and Atsuko helped her by drying them off. They both needed a private moment of closeness after the socks debacle. Not that there had been any real concern on Atsuko’s part over Mei’s true disposition yet it had been a first and so she had needed the reassurance. Mei had cherished the moment as well. She had little doubt over Atsuko having gauged her true intent, yet she would hate nothing more than for her precious sister to think her upset over such a trivial matter.

 

Once they were finished, Atsuko had left her sisters to sort the packing on the living space huge table while she went to get ready for the day.

 

In hindsight, it would have been wiser to pack the day before as they had planned to. Mei and Yuzu had been overcome with an imperative need for closeness and had instead spent the evening in each other’s arms on the sofa while a movie played on the television. Once they made it to the bed, their needs had morphed in nature and kept them awake longer than expected.

 

Mei shook her head while folding a blanket. What had gotten into her? She had little control over her desires when it came to Yuzu but those last few days had been ridiculous to say the least.

 

It had been a particularly stressful month for the pair of them and Atsuko too. Mei knew that she did not need to justify her need for her lover’s embrace, but her rational mind had to seek out a reason.

 

Yuzu had long stopped packing; she had been staring at her phone for the last five minutes. She had the brightest smile on her face and Mei was growing unbearably curious over the cause of it. It was not a significant cause for concern as when it came to packing, Yuzu’s deft hands would easily recuperate her lost minutes. The limited space offered by Japanese housing had led to her adopting creative techniques to maximise the amount of clothes and toiletries that she could cram into a drawer or bag.

 

“I see that you have finished packing everything, Yuzu.” Yuzu’s head snapped up at the slightly ironic tone in Mei’s voice. Irony was something Mei had only learned recently. She still had a long way to go before she truly harnessed its intricacies though.

 

“Ehehehehe... Sorry.” Yuzu pocketed her phone and set herself to the task at hand.

 

“Me-i” She said in a delicate tone while holding the first aid kit that Mei had bought specifically for the journey.

 

“This thing is huge, are you sure we nee-“

 

“Yes.” Mei cut Yuzu off – Something she usually would not do. She felt very strongly over this matter though. “This is the complete set. I do not wish to be caught unprepared.”

 

“Okay…” Yuzu sighed to herself, this thing was going to fill half a bag. “Maybe we could get an ambulance following us…” She smirked mischievously at Mei. “Then we’ll be even safer.”

 

“I am not taking risks, Yuzu” Mei’s tone broke no argument. It was the end of the discussion. She nodded to herself and packed the bug repellent along with the sun cream. She and Atsuko had a milk-like complexion and it did not take a strong sun to turn them a colour resembling salmon sashimi.

 

Shou should have had the same problem but his travels had managed to toughen him up somehow and he no longer got burnt quite as badly. Ume and Yuzu could spend a day basking in the sun and their skin would darken yet remain unblemished. It was absolutely fitting, in Mei’s opinion. It would fit Atsuko better as well.

 

“Yuzu.” Something was still bothering Mei. “Why were you smiling at the phone a few minutes ago?” There was a note of jealousy in her voice and she did not bother to cover it. Besides, her possessiveness delighted Yuzu greatly.

 

“Ah!” Yuzu’s smiled radiantly. While packing away some undergarment. She had made sure to pick the corset with all the laces. Mei loved to untie them with her teeth.  A slight blush dusted her cheekbones at the thought. She shook it away and quickly zipped the pocket she had just filled.

 

“It’s work-related. I am still getting emails over the camel...” Yuzu’s voice swelled with pride. Mei’s chest was flooded with happiness over it. Her sweet beloved Yuzu deserved all the success in the world.

 

“That was three months ago, Yuzu.” Mei smiled tenderly at Yuzu. Her love was beaming at her and spilling happiness everywhere. “It really made an impression then.”

 

“Sure did! How did Matsuri pull it out at three in the morning, in the middle of Tokyo?” Yuzu raised both arms in a gesture of surprise while shaking her head before continuing in an even chirper voice. “She said it took less than one phone call!” She shook her head in pure wonder. “That girl amazes me.”

 

“Mizusawa is nothing if not... resourceful.” Mei conceded. She truly bore no ill-will towards Matsuri. They were not friends but the pink haired girl had proved her loyalty to Yuzu a hundred times over and Mei could only be grateful to her for that. She was Yuzu’s precious friend and closest collaborator. Atsuko was in awe with her too, though Mei wished that she would stop referring to the girl as “Matsuri-sama” – A needlessly grandiose title that the pink-haired devil had requested for herself.

 

Mei moved to pack Atsuko’s bag. She wondered where Yuzu had found such item. It was child sized, yet it sported the fearsome design of a dragon and a white tiger.  They were locked in an eternal struggle from which neither could emerge victorious in what looked like the sky. Atsuko had fallen in love with it at first sight, of course and had all but tackled Yuzu into the ground, where they had a couple of minutes wrestling with each other, maybe trying to recreate the bag design. Mei had no idea, in truth.

 

They had looked deliriously happy though and Ume had snapped quite a few pictures of the pair. Mei had a few of those pictures printed out. They were locked in the drawers of her desk at the Academy. She loved to look at them whenever stress got too much to handle.

 

She then found herself folding one of Atsuko’s shirts. It was one of her favorite, sporting Uesugi Kenshin’s two swallows crest on the front. When she moved to fold another, she noticed it bore the same design on the front, except the shirt was purple instead of being orange. When another identical shirt, this time in green, happened into her hands, she could no longer keep quiet. She had to unravel the mystery.

 

"Yuzu, why does Atsuko need to have the same shirt in three different colours? Mei asked in genuine curiosity while holding the green version of the garment toward Yuzu.

 

Yuzu looked unfazed by her question. She put her favorite pair of jeans into her bag. Mei had greatly approved her lover’s choice when she had picked them out... Yuzu’s bottom was an absolutely delicious sight in those pants.

 

Yuzu zipped the bag and by the smirk on her face, Mei feared she had read her mind. She had to get a hold of herself. Yuzu reached over to take Atsuko’s shirt from Mei’s hands and held the garment by the sleeves, showing its design in all its martial glory.

 

"For the same reason she has three or more different books about Uesugi Kenshin, Mei!" Yuzu delivered a quick riposte. It sounded so obvious to her, but all Mei could do was raise a regal eyebrow.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei started in her most gentle voice. The one she reserved for her little sister. Yuzu was honestly missing the point. “The different historians have different takes on the story. It is not the same.”

 

“Mei.” Yuzu chuckled slightly. She was the picture of confidence. “Different colours have different colours that they match with. It’s exactly the same.”

 

Mei’s eyes widened in surprise. Yuzu’s point was very astute and a fair one at that, she had to concede. She mentally chided herself for doubting her lover. That sneaky girl of hers was rarely caught unprepared nowadays.

 

As if on cue, Atsuko exploded into the room, the biggest of smiles conquered her face when she spotted the shirt Yuzu was holding out. She did not stop her dash, she simply detoured toward Yuzu, a maneuver that had Mei fearing for her safety.

 

The sudden turn had brought her a few millimeters away from the sharp corner of the table. Thankfully, that sister of hers was fast and the control she had of her lower limbs was phenomenal whenever she was running. Otherwise, she would be rather clumsy. Sugimori-sensei had found a goldmine and she knew to treat the Chairwoman’s sister with the utmost of respect.

 

Atsuko all but crashed into Yuzu, wrapping her arms around her oldest sister’s waist enthusiastically. Yuzu was quick to put the shirt down and returned the embrace with the same ferocious affection.

 

“Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko rested her chin on Yuzu’s stomach and looked up at her. Twin pairs of green eyes sparkling at each other. “Did you know that Uesugi Kenshin was a girl?”

 

Yuzu chuckled at Atsuko's enthusiasm, she released her from the hug and knelt in front of her.

 

“So you keep telling me, little samurai.” Yuzu bumped fists with Atsuko, a gesture of companionship Mei had seen them use quite often. She would have to try it out someday, but now she had other matters to tackle…

 

“Atsuko.” She said in the same gentle voice she had used on Yuzu a few moments before. “It is just a theory. We do not know for certain.”

 

"She was a girl, Nee-san! I'm sure of it!" Atsuko declared with complete certainty.

 

Mei could not resist the urge to grin. When the words came from Atsuko's mouth with such conviction, she could forgive herself for believing them. It was sure to be a joyous, if brief, trip away from the city.

 

* * *

 

####  **In Discord and Rhyme**

 

Mei sighed.

 

She knew that letting Yuzu be in charge of the car’s sound system was a recipe for disaster, but did not realise the full extent of how miserable a situation it would turn out to be. Just how many “greatest hits” did Perfume have? Mei could not be certain, but it was apparent that Yuzu and Atsuko knew all of the words to every single one of them.

 

She had expected the journey to last approximately two hours, but heavy traffic had slowed their progress to a crawl and it was now looking like the journey would take closer to double that amount of time. The blazing sun beat down on the car, turning it into a large oven. Despite this, Yuzu and Atsuko were undeterred and their singing seemed to grow even louder.

 

Even then, Mei could not bring herself to ask them to switch the music off or at least stop singing. She ignored her throbbing head and tried to take comfort in the knowledge that the two people she cared about the most were having a wonderful time. There was something oddly endearing about their passion, which far overstepped their singing ability and filled the lyrics with sincerity. Mei tried to focus on the positive aspects of her current position and willed herself to ignore her growing discomfort.

 

It was beginning to seem like a foolish decision to drive instead of taking the train. Carrying their luggage through various stations seemed like a preferable hardship compared to what they were now experiencing but hindsight was always a wonderful thing. The heat had far exceeded what the weather reports were suggesting and Tokyo’s already congested roads became further blocked by all manner of unplanned delays.

 

Hopefully Ume was having a better time of it as she rode toward Fujikawaguchiko on her fearsome red bike with Shou as a passenger. Ume was an excellent biker and quite skilled in the handling of her Ducati. She seemed to be in a fight to tame the roads though and as prudent as she was, she rode to the best of her bike’s performance and her Ducati was quite the performer.

 

Mei had rode with her once —-She had spent the short trip holding onto her mother for dear life while keeping her eyes shut. She knew Shou to share her disposition, so maybe someone was faring worse than they were at the moment. Yuzu had no trouble riding with her mother as she shared her love for speed.

 

Atsuko was eagerly waiting for the day her mama would finally take her on a ride. Even Ume thought it to be a tad to soon for Atsuko to experience the wonders of her Ducati and she had zero inclination to give the child a lukewarm experience by fashioning an age oriented ride for her. It was better to wait.

 

Mei sighed again. Another song. Another congested road to traverse. Another degree added to the temperature.

 

Despite growing up there and spending her entire life living there, Mei found herself in awe and disbelief at the size of the metropolis she called home. There were so many individual cities on the map that spilled over onto each other clumsily, each having roads as busy as the last one. She raised the crumpled map once again, hoping to see a route that she had not seen previously. Yuzu turned down the music and glanced over at her.

 

"Yeah, I had the same idea." Yuzu knew that Mei was scanning for a way out of the endless stream of slow-moving cars. In spite of her cheerful disposition, Yuzu seemed to be as stressed as Mei, as she kept scratching her head, loosening up several wisps of hair from the topknot she had gathered it into. It gave her a somewhat shabby chic look, which reminded Mei of a much younger Yuzu studying for her exams. Even after having known her for so long, Mei was still impressed by her lover’s ability to pull off just about any look with panache.

 

Fortunately, Yuzu’s makeup appeared to be heat and waterproof, otherwise Mei had little doubt that she would be looking like a panda by now.

 

"Even if it ends up taking longer... Anything to get out of this." Mei's tone was exasperated as she glanced up at the road ahead while fidgeting with the map in her hands. Even her silky shirt had started to feel unbearably hot and she could feel perspiration pooling on the small of her back. She kept her arms close to her sides to conceal the sweat patches that were forming around her armpits. Burgundy was not the wisest choice of colour for the weather.

 

The traffic halted once more and Mei took the chance to hold the map towards the driver's seat. Atsuko craned her neck from the seat behind Yuzu to take a look at what was going on. Her sisters did not look happy at all, which somewhat troubled her. The terse expression on Yuzu-nee’s usually cheerful face was a foreign one and to see Nee-san’s calm demeanour dissipate under the hardship of strain concerned her even more.

 

Her shirt had gotten sticky and her favorite  pastime for long journeys, which was looking at the landscape through the windows, had been denied to her the moment they got stuck in the traffic. She dared not ask where they where or how long it would take to reach their destination.

 

"Maybe if we turn left at the next junction... and then down here." Yuzu prodded the map with her index finger, which was tipped with a new and masterfully applied layer of cherry red varnish.

 

"Yes, that should work." Mei tilted her head ever so slightly, providing a tacit sign of approval for the impromptu change of route. It was worth a try, anything was better than being stuck in the traffic, powerless to do anything but wait.

 

The traffic between Fuchu and Hachioji had finally broken the trio but as it was, it had turned out to be an ill-advised idea, for changing the route did not improve the situation at all. A few more beads of sweat had started to form on Mei's neck and she could not help but sigh every now and then. Her sighs were no longer a sound of annoyance much as they were ones of distress.

 

Yuzu's eyes had started to feel strained from seeing the same locale for mile after mile, she kept taking off her sunglasses and rubbing her eyes to no avail.  To further strain her patience, she could feel the occasional thud on her back seat as Atsuko swung her legs impatiently. Yuzu could not begrudge the child for losing her battle with boredom as she too wanted for nothing more than the journey to be over.

 

"Is this thing working?" Yuzu huffed out, she took one hand off of the steering wheel and waved in front of the vent pointing towards her, feeling nothing more than a feeble blow of lukewarm air.

 

"Barely, Yuzu." Mei had noticed the issue several miles back but dared not mention it. There were enough complications to fret over already, pointing out that the air conditioning was not working properly would only further exacerbate the diminishing of their spirits – Especially since there was nothing to be done and as they were barely moving, rolling down the windows was not a viable option for cooling down.

 

"Atsuko, darling, please don't kick my seat." Yuzu asked with a sigh, yet she managed to keep her voice even and gentle for her beloved sister, in spite of her disquiet growing with every passing minute.

 

“I’m sorry.” Atsuko’s voice was sincere. She genuinely had not noticed that she had been kicking Yuzu-nee’s seat, her senses had been dulled by the ceaseless monotony. She had reached her limit. The car was hardly moving and her sisters appeared to be as stressed as ever, which bothered her as much as the heat and stillness did, if not more.

 

“...it’s very hot Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko said in a rather small voice. She had started to feel a slight queasiness in her stomach but could not bring herself to mention it.

 

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Yuzu smiled ruefully while raising a hand to massage the back of her neck. Her muscles felt tight and a dull pain had settled in her shoulders.

 

On hearing Atsuko’s voice, Mei immediately turned around to pass a water bottle to the child. The sight of Atsuko’s small red face had Mei search for some wet wipes to offer her. She hunted the dashboard for them to no avail and even rooting through her bag proved futile. They must have put them in the suitcase. Mei quickly made up her mind and doused a handkerchief with some water.

 

“Atsuko. Freshen up a bit before drinking.” As Yuzu did before, she kept her voice gentle and even, carefully trying to disguise her bad mood. She knew it to be pointless as Atsuko was quite perceptive – A trait picked up from her mother’s side of the family.

 

She handed the wet handkerchief to her sister and watched in concern as she dutifully rubbed it on her nape and neck. Atsuko was doing as badly and she and Yuzu were. They had to get some reprieve and soon. She passed the water bottle to her sister then and watched in worry as Atsuko only took a few small sips before passing it back to her. She looked as miserable as Mei felt, creating a perpetual spiral of even greater anguish.

 

The traffic began to thin out but that gave way to a new set of problems. The road they were currently driving on after leaving the urban areas had proved to be quite uneven. The car would jerk now and then as it passed over the sun-scorched and poorly-maintained back road. Yuzu was undoubtedly a skilled driver but she could do nothing to stop the car from bobbing up and down on its suspension.

 

Ume’s car was simply not made for such roads; it was a city car, though most road cars would not have fared well on such a surface. Not for the first time, Mei cursed herself for not suggesting the train. She could not resist the urge to imagine the rhythmic clack of the rails. At least the bumpiness of trains was consistent.

 

“We should’ve taken your car, Mei.” Yuzu huffed while fighting to keep the car as steady as possible. Mei had only driven through city streets until now, so she would have little experience to draw upon for how to approach such a thoroughfare. Yuzu’s work had taken her all around the country and consequently, her driving experience was far more varied than Mei’s.

 

Mei felt relief over not being behind the wheel. The roads were not only damaged but curvy too. Yuzu had been forced to keep the car at a low speed as she navigated through an obstacle course of blind spots. They had seen no other cars on this road, but Yuzu would not trade off the safety of those she loved in order to get to the destination slightly quicker.

 

The tall trees surrounding the road spared them from the unforgiving sun but also made it impossible for breeze to circulate, if there was any. The thick canopy had created a sort of dome, trapping the temperature to higher degrees on the road level. The green leaves were coated with thin layers of moisture. Even the forest was sweating.

 

On top of that, there appeared to be little to no signs and no other drivers had been seen for miles. Yuzu’s mobile had lost any internet connection a fair while ago, a fact that had greatly stressed her. The loss of the safety net provided by online maps put her on edge. Mei could see Yuzu’s brow strictly furrowed in a study of tension. If not for her growing frustration and her dull throbbing in her head, she would have reached over to rub Yuzu’s slim shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

 

As it was, she could think of nothing else to do but look forward and keep quiet. Mei could not magically teleport them to their destination or call upon some clouds to nullify the sun's wrath. The sense of powerlessness frustrated her a great deal and all they could do was endure the situation they currently found themselves in. She took another sip from her water bottle to temporarily allay her parched mouth

 

“We should roll the windows down.” Yuzu said, her voice devoid of her usual gentleness. She was fast approaching the end of her tether. “I can’t breathe in here.” She angrily wiped her wet bangs from her forehead.

 

“If you think it would be better, Yuzu.” Mei replied noncommittally. She had stopped hoping for things to get better a few miles ago and resolved to simply endure. Switching roads back then had been a terrible mistake. At least there, they were making slow progress on the right road. Now, they were making slow progress in what may have been the completely wrong direction.

 

Yuzu pushed the buttons by the driver’s side and both windows rolled down, a buzzing sound accompanying their descent. A small amount of breeze did stream in and the situation improved mildly. Opening the sunroof was not an option though as Ume’s car could generously be described as being temperamental. There was no guarantee that they would be able to close it again and thus, it remained shut.

 

A tense silence settled into the car. Mei could see Yuzu’s irritation growing as mosquitoes and other winged insects started pouring in through the window and feasting on her. Even if the situation had slightly improved for Mei and most certainly for Atsuko, Yuzu had all but doomed herself. She should have put on the bug repellent as Mei and Atsuko did, but the blonde woman had refused on the account that the repellent had a terrible smell.

 

They could stop and retrieve it from the suitcase if necessary, but Yuzu was aware of that and so Mei decided to keep quiet. As it was, she could think of nothing else to do but look forward and avoid aggravating the situation by complaining. Surrendering to the inevitability of their predicament seemed like the wisest option.

 

As it was, Mei found herself wishing for the music to get switched back on. The silence had become almost as stifling as the heat. They just needed to figure out where they were, once they had that sorted they would be able to devise a way out. Perhaps, there was something she could do after all.

 

"Yuzu, this does not look like we are going the right way." Mei finally spoke up while taking notice of the forest growing denser around them. There was a small edge to her usual calm tone in spite of Mei’s wish to keep her voice as even as ever. The ever-observant Yuzu did not miss it. She felt as frustrated as her lover, after all.

 

"I'm quite aware of that Mei.” Yuzu’s voice was just as strained as she kept huffing a stray of blonde hair away from her face. “Let me see the map." Yuzu offered a free hand towards Mei, her fingers snapping impatiently, her unabashed optimism completely absent.

 

"Please focus on the road, Yuzu." Mei replied absentmindedly, not really paying attention to anything but the map she kept scanning with growing intensity. She refused to concede that she had no idea where they were. It was unacceptable, especially considering they had Atsuko with them.

 

"Wait!” Yuzu yelped. “What did that sign say?" She asked, having missed a sign half-buried in foliage as she tried to retrieve the map.

 

"I didn't see it." Mei's matter-of-fact response was ill-conceived and it grated on Yuzu’s already raw nerves.

 

"Come on Mei!” Yuzu’s started drumming her fingertips over the wheel to give way to her frustration. “You're my eyes and ears here!" Yuzu's voice had lost her cheery quality and gained a rather sharp and edgy tone.

 

"There will be another sign." Mei’s flat voice made it clear that she was no longer paying attention to her surroundings or the people she was sharing the car with. The map she kept scanning had become the only recipient of her attention. If she could just determine their location, they would surely get out of this mess rather quickly.

 

“Seriously?” Yuzu snorted, Mei’s apparent lack of cooperation adding a new dimension to her distress.

 

“It was the first sign for miles…” Yuzu shook her head. “…I’m turning back for it.” She declared while scanning the road for a good point to perform a turn. Up ahead, a junction leading to an abandoned picnic area provided the requisite space to carry out the maneuver.

 

"Nee-san, I-" Atsuko's weak voice called from the back seat. The child had been quiet for more than an hour, willing herself to be as small and as silent as possible to not aggravate her sisters further.

 

"Not right now, Atsuko." Mei's authoritative tone had an unusual amount of snap to it. She kept her eyes on the map, index running over the lines, she was close to... Something. Whether that something was finally discovering their location on the map or losing her final thread of sanity, she could not be sure. Both were equally welcome at this point.

 

“...but Nee-san.” Atsuko tried again, a small sob breaking her voice. Mei returned to her senses, forgot about the map and immediately turned around.

 

A gasp parted her lips on seeing the miserable sight of Atsuko looking pale as a ghost, a small mess of vomit peppering her lap and her thighs. Her eyes were wide and heavy with unshed tears and her chin was trembling as she fought to hold back her crying.

 

Yuzu had no need to turn around and see what had happened, hearing Mei’s gasp had been enough. She quickly moved to pull into the abandoned picnic area. A quick look in the rear-view mirror told her all she needed to know.

 

Now was not the time for bickering.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuzu and Mei got out of the car at once and a quick look was all it took them to understand each other and decide what to do next. Yuzu went to open the trunk and retrieve wet wipes, a couple of plastic bags and a change of clothes for Atsuko. Mei climbed in the back seat in order to help Atsuko out of her messy clothes.

 

Their trip to the Tokyo Dome City had proven to be a useful learning experience as Yuzu and Mei set about the cleanup operation with militaristic efficiency.

 

Atsuko’s eyes remained fixated on the pale fluid that had made such a mess of her shirt. She could not help but feel embarrassed about what had happened. Yuzu-nee and Nee-san were already more stressed than she had ever seen them before and she knew that they did not need another hardship to deal with.

 

The sight was ghastly to her - Her beloved shirt that Yuzu-nee had gifted her with was likely ruined. Atsuko longed to be back home, perhaps Nee-san would read to her or Mama would play Lego with her. What was so special about Fujuwa... Fijuka... The place they were going to anyway?

 

Atsuko was whimpering quietly while staring at her lap. Her hair was wild and drenched with perspiration, her hands were mucky as well from when she had tried to stop herself from being sick. She was a picture of dismay. Guilt as familiar as Yuzu’s smile spread in Mei’s chest. She should have noticed her sister’s distress and it was unforgivable for her to let things go this far. What had she been thinking?

 

“Atsuko.” Mei called to her trembling sister. Atsuko immediately raised her head, Mei’s kind voice was in itself a source of great comfort yet it did not manage to quell her anguish.

 

“Nee-san, I...” She started, chin trembling, green eyes translucent. Atsuko was about to apologise but a look at Mei’s face had her know there was no need for it. Quite the contrary. She gave her sister a trembling nod, unable to stop a hiccup from breaking past her lips.

 

“I-I really love this shirt…” She sobbed in dismay as she took in the sight of the now messy design.

 

“No worries, little samurai” Yuzu appeared beside Mei, her voice had gained back its cheerful and warm quality. It felt as comforting as a hug would be.

 

“I’ll get it to look as good as new.” She winked at Atsuko while handling the wet wipes and a plastic bag to Mei. “Promise.”

 

Mei took a pair of wet wipes and set to the task of cleaning Atsuko’s hands. Her touch was a most loving and delicate one as she went to clean each finger with the utmost care, being careful to get in between them too and wipe the spots where germs were most prone to accumulating.

 

She cradled Atsuko’s head in one hand while cleaning up the child’s face with the other. Trails of tears were still running down her face at a faster rate than they could be cleaned, but they gradually slowed down.

 

Atsuko’s beautiful green eyes were still wet but she was no longer crying. Now and then though, a hiccup would escape her lips in what was mostly a nervous reaction to her discomfort.

 

Mei took a few moments to gently brush back her sister’s hair away from her face and into a semblance of order. Perhaps Yuzu could braid it later. Atsuko leaned into her caresses as she needed the comfort of Mei’s firm touch. Mei wanted nothing more than to take her into her arms and hold her tight but there were still matters to take care of.

 

After cleaning her up, Mei helped her take her arms out of the sleeves from inside the shirt, then pulled it off Atsuko, collar first in order to avoid making even more of a mess. Mei put the shirt in the bag and moved to help Atsuko out of her similarly soiled pants. She worked in silence, biting back the shame she was feeling. The sound of Atsuko’s tears still echoed in her ears and it was far more deafening than any music could ever be. To make matters worse, this sound caused her heart to throb in place of her head.

 

Once the dirty clothes had been safely bagged away, Yuzu retrieved the bag and handed Mei a fresh change for Atsuko. She had been careful to pick one of the child’s favorite shirts: the orange one that sported Uesugi Kenshin’s crest on the front. Packing all three had proved to be an astute decision, if only by accident.

 

Mei’s face was a portrait of consternation and Yuzu stopped her from turning around by taking a dainty hold of her forearm. Mei found herself at the end of Yuzu’s loving and compassionate eyes. Her beloved could read her like an open book and had not missed the color of her turmoil getting darkened by guilt and shame.

 

Unlike Yuzu, who had pushed everything in the back of her mind in order to bring forth solely her love and tenderness, Mei was letting guilt agitate her. It was ill-advised to give into such feelings, especially since they had a most precious child in dire need of their care.

 

Gazing into Yuzu’s honest eyes was all it took for Mei to forget her inner struggle. The verdant irises she loved so much centered her being, allowing her to shed any unnecessary emotions. She answered in kind, calling forth all of her love for Yuzu into her own eyes

 

Yuzu rested her forehead against Mei’s for an instant before delicately putting her lips on Mei’s. Mei smiled against the touch and pecked her lover’s lips twice in quick succession before turning around to properly take care of Atsuko.

 

Atsuko frowned in confusion when Yuzu-nee's lips curled into a mischievous, knowing grin and Nee-san's eyes widened with surprise. It was hardly the time to be smiling, giving Atsuko cause to worry that her oldest sister had finally succumbed to the Sun's powerful gaze. And yet, against all odds, Atsuko found herself smiling back.

 

Once Atsuko had been cleaned up, they decided to take a much needed break from the road. The run-down picnic area provided them with a pair of old benches and a table. The facilities were humble but more than adequate. They went to sit on one of the benches with water and snacks at the ready.

 

Atsuko was safely nestled into Nee-san’s arms and had no intention of moving. Ever. She was no longer hiccupping but felt still drained and tired. She had her arms around Nee-san’s neck and would gently grab at her shirt now and then, which she knew Nee-san did not mind. Besides, sometimes Nee-san would do the same to Yuzu-nee, especially if Yuzu-nee had just returned from one of her work-related journeys.

 

Atsuko nuzzled her face into Nee-san’s shoulder which happened to be one of her favorite places in the whole wide world. In the meanwhile, Yuzu-nee was braiding her hair. Yuzu-nee was the only one allowed to braid Atsuko’s hair. No matter what, she never ever hurt her, not even when it was wet. Mama just could not get it right, perhaps because she had short hair and Nee-san and Papa would not even dare to try.

 

Yuzu-nee kept humming as she gathered the hair into braids, a song Atsuko knew and loved. It was a lullaby her Mama used to sing and the thought of her Mama singing the same song to Yuzu-nee made her smile. She wondered if Nee-san’s mama had ever sung to her. Nee-san never talked about her other Mama and Atsuko knew not to pry.

 

Sometimes she would catch Nee-san staring into empty space as if remembering something. She would look sad then, to see Nee-san like that never failed to make Atsuko’s chest hurt and so she would go to her and hug her tight. To Atsuko’s great joy and pride, Nee-san’s sad look would always dissolve to give way to a look of love and joy. It did not matter how many times Nee-san would get sad, Atsuko or Yuzu-nee would be there to make her smile, each and every time.

 

“All done, sweetheart.” Yuzu said after fixing the last bit of her braid. Atsuko turned her head to smile sweetly at her and was rewarded with a very loud kiss on her cheek. She rested her head sidewise on Nee-san’s shoulder so that she would be able to look at Yuzu-nee. Her oldest sister’s sun-filled smile was once again firmly on her face, she no longer looked tense or annoyed which was good. Everything became darker whenever Yuzu-nee stopped smiling.

 

Nee-san was resting her cheek on her head and would cradle her gently every now and then. Nee-san did not give her as many kisses as Yuzu-nee did and never as loudly. She would just rest her lips on Atsuko’s head and forehead for a while and that would be it. Atsuko was in complete awe of both her sisters and was quite fond of the fact that they showed their affection in such different ways. It made her feel quite unique and twice as loved.

 

She spotted Yuzu-nee’s eyes darting up to look at Nee-san and pulled her head back to get them both in her field of vision. It was something she did not want to miss. The way that her sisters looked at each other filled Atsuko with unbridled joy.

 

She looked on as Yuzu-nee delicately shook her head, her lips relaxed into a knowing smile, her green eyes were filled with nothing but love. Yuzu-nee raised a hand to cup Nee-san’s face. As expected, Nee-san all but nuzzled into the touch and smoothly kissed Yuzu-nee’s palm twice. They remained so, looking into each other eyes as if they could find anything they needed there and in Atsuko’s opinion, they probably could.

 

Yuzu-nee leaned in for a kiss and as always Nee-san moved to meet her lips halfway. They remained still, lips touching, resting against each other as if holding each other. Suddenly, they both started smiling. Their foreheads were resting together and soon their smiles gave way to giggling. A few seconds later they were truly laughing. Atsuko felt compelled to join in as their happiness was infectious.

 

Atsuko had no clue over what had prompted such hilarity yet her own laugh was loud and genuine.

 

"Oh, Mei! There really isn't much more that can go wrong, is there?" Yuzu placed another kiss on her beloved’s forehead while their giggling continued.

 

"I can think of a few more things that could, but we should not dwell over it." Mei's cheeks became filled with a deep rouge, which was not a result of the heat. "Regardless of that, I could not have picked better company to join me today."

 

“I completely agree!” Yuzu said while standing up and stretching her arms toward the sky. Her smile became one of wonder when she took in the sight offered to her.

 

“What a beauty…” She whispered in awe while resting her hand on her hips. Mei and Atsuko where quick to follow her gaze.

 

“Fujisan!” Atsuko yelped in excitement while bouncing in Mei’s lap.

 

Mei sighed. Happily, for once. She let the view fill her eyes. The car troubles had blinded them to a great deal of things. She had every intention of making up for it. Starting from now.

 

“Atsuko.” Her sister’s eyes shifted to her. The child wore a look of absolute trust; she had recognized the tone in her sister’s voice. A tone she loved above all things. Nee-san was about to tell her something wondrous.

 

“Nee-san.” She replied in kind while Yuzu went back to sit beside Mei, looking at the play with a bemused expression on her face.

 

“Are you familiar with the tale of the Bamboo Cutter’s Daughter?” Atsuko shook her head, an eager expression tensing up her features in a look of pure anticipation.

 

“Would you like to hear it?” Mei already knew the answer but she loved to stretch the wait. Atsuko’s joyous and enthusiastic face was a sight she never got tired of.

 

“Do you really need to ask Mei?” A joyful laugh bubbled through Yuzu’s lips as she snuck her right arm around Mei’s waist. “I mean look at her face!” She impishly tickled Atsuko’s sides, making the child giggle and playfully slap at her hands.

 

“No tickling, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko protested. Somehow she was suddenly having the time of her life, only mere minutes after her accident in the car.

 

“No tickling, Yuzu.” Mei echoed her little sister’s words, using her most authoritative voice. She was quite aware of the fact that Yuzu’s hand was resting on her one ticklish spot yet she trusted her lover to keep her secret, in spite of the wicked grin Yuzu was sporting. Her Yuzu cherished being the only person in the know when it came to Mei’s weak spots.

 

“All right, all right, you two.” Yuzu leaned in to plant a loud kiss on Atsuko’s forehead. “I’ll behave.” She giggled out before leaning to kiss Mei’s lips just as loudly.

 

The mountain had an otherworldly quality to it. Despite having seen so many pictures and artistic depictions of it, these were no substitute for the real thing. The perfectly conical peak barely looked real as it punctured the clouds with its snow-capped summit. All three of them shared a longing to be whisked away from their current location to the frosty upper reaches of the mountain.

 

The area surrounding the mountain was a mixture of luscious greenery and sparkling waters. Both Mei and Yuzu had visited Fujisan before, but it felt as though they were beholding it for the very first time. The image gave them a new resolve to reach their destination.

 

* * *

 

####  **Waiting for the Moon to rise.**

 

Mei took in the sight of Fujisan once again. Fujisan’s beauty often led people to forget how dangerous it could be. It had not erupted in over three centuries but it was only a matter of time before it would spit fire to the sky once again. Fujisan could never truly be tamed.

 

During the off season, it was not a good idea to attempt to climb Fujisan. Mei knew better and was wise enough to respect such a magnificent force of nature and allow it to set the pace. Once Atsuko got older, they were planning to climb it during  the Summer, where the greatest hazards on the mountain were the endless droves of other tourists. During summer, Fujisan was ready and willing, with nature and beauty ready to welcome them during the climb.

 

Mei lifted Atsuko from her straddling position and turned her to sit sideways in her lap, so that she could lean her back toward Yuzu and Mei could look at them both while weaving the tale.

 

Yuzu looked as eager as Atsuko did,  Mei almost giggled at the sight of twin sets of sparkling verdant eyes that were staring at her in utter adoration. Yuzu must have read her mind because her expression shifted from one of curiosity to one of understanding. It made Mei’s heart beat faster, knowing how her partner was always in the moment with her.

 

Yuzu winked impishly at her and quickly put a arm around Mei, drawing her closer. Her other arm raised to circle Atsuko’s shoulders. The bench was in a mercifully shaded spot and the slightest of breezes had seemed to start blowing once they left the car. It was enough to let them indulge in their need for closeness.

 

Atsuko all but relaxed with a happy sigh, cradled as she was between her sisters, she went from feeling miserable to feeling absolutely content. She held her breath in anticipation as Nee-san finally started the tale in the most stentorian tone that she could muster...

 

_There once lived a poor bamboo cutter. One day in his field, he was surprised by a wondrous light and there found a beautiful girl who was only four inches tall amongst the bamboo._

 

_He took her back to his wife and they raised her as their daughter. Every time he subsequently returned to his field, he would find nuggets of gold and soon the family became very rich._

 

_The girl became a fully grown maiden over a period of three months. She was the most beautiful girl in all the land. The bamboo cutter and his wife held a feast in her honor and named her Kaguya-hime. Soon, the tale of her beauty spread and..._

 

"Hime?” Atsuko chirped up. She did not like to interrupt Nee-san when she was recounting something but most of the times her curiosity got the better of her. Besides, if she were to hold back, she feared she would forget her old questions as new ones sprung into her mind. And most importantly, Nee-san did not mind. She always told Atsuko to share her doubts and queries with her.

 

“Like Mase-san?" She asked, Mase-san did dress like a princess sometimes. It made sense. Atsuko’s heard Yuzu-nee’s snicker then and looked up to her blonde sister.

 

"Himeko-san certainly is a precious little princess." Yuzu added while a giggle played all around her words.

 

Mei could not keep a smile from her lips at the thought of her childhood friend. She had to admit that Himeko had been named quite aptly.  Interlude over, she went back to spinning the story.

 

_Every man in the land gathered about the bamboo cutter’s House. They all had but a single aim: To ask for Kaguya-hime’s hand in marriage._

 

_After some time, only five suitors from noble families were left. Still, the bamboo cutter refused them by saying that since Kaguya-hime was not his real daughter, she did not have to follow his wishes..._

"Why does it matter if she was his daughter or not?" Atsuko’s brown was furrowed in confusion. Her question was one she felt strongly about as Nee-san was not Mama’s daughter by blood but she was Mama’s real daughter just the same. What manner of nonsense was the bamboo cutter talking about?

 

"It was a different time, Atsuko." Mei paused to carefully select her next words, not wanting to lie to Atsuko while not wanting to upset her either.

 

"Even today, some people value blood relations above all else. Did you know that there is an inn in Komatsu that has been run by the same family for 1300 years?

 

Atsuko shook her head in wonder. 1300? Maybe even Uesugi Kenshin had visited the inn! She was about to ask Nee-san if such a thing were possible when a thought crossed her mind.

 

"Nee-san… The school... Does that mean that I will..."

 

Mei held Atsuko a little tighter then, delicately rocking her in the nest of her arms. She gave her the most serious of looks. She planned to make things perfectly clear to Atsuko eventually, but now it was not the time.

 

"We will talk about that another time, Atsuko" Mei had yet to give a definitive reply to her Grandfather’s request and knew that she could not put it off forever.

 

Yuzu decided to keep silent then, nonetheless she offered Mei a knowing look and the most confident of smiles. Mei answered her in kind and her eyes held a fiercess Yuzu was quite in awe of.

 

_The five suitors kept pleading with the bamboo cutter. He became exasperated and had no choice but to ask Kaguya-hime to please choose one among her suitors_

 

_Kaguya-hime replied that she could not give herself to untested hearts, so she set an impossible task for each of them…  and naturally, they all failed._

 

“Heeeeeeey, now…” Yuzu intercepted with a mischievous glint in her eyes “You can’t cut it like that. Give us some details, Mei!”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko joined in, quite unaware that Yuzu was trying to catch Mei off guard. “Please, Nee-san!"

 

Mei made a show of sighing, then fixed Yuzu with a mischievous look of her own before continuing in the most deadpan tone she could muster.

 

_Prince Ishizukuri was told to bring back a legendary bowl._

 

_Prince Kuramochi  was told to bring back a branch bearing fruits of jade._

 

_Sadaijin Dainagon was told to bring back a pelt fashioned from legendary creatures._

 

_Chiunagon was told to bring back the jewel inside a Dragon’s head._

 

_Lord Iso was to return with the shell that the swallow carries over the sea._

 

Atsuko was all but in awe of her sister, she could do nothing but enthusiastically nuzzle her face into Mei’s neck. She loved her Nee-san so very much and was at a loss on how to express such love. She knew there was no need to as Nee-san was well aware of it. But in moments as such, when her sister’s brilliancy radiated unchallenged, Atsuko would feel almost shy in the need to express her gratitude to the woman.

 

Yuzu shared Atsuko’s conundrum. She had meddled to catch her beloved at fault and tease an adorable blush out of her but Mei had played her like a fiddle. Now she was the one blushing. And burning. Because Mei was looking at her with a slightly curled mouth that was all but inviting Yuzu to take action.

 

“Eventually…” Mei started again. Voice loud and clear, commanding all attention to her and putting an end to any unwise thought that might be agitating Yuzu’s mind.

 

_News of Kaguya-hime’s beauty reached the Emperor, and he set forth to meet her._

 

_On entering the bamboo cutter’s house he saw a wondrous light, the source none other than Kaguya-hime. The Emperor pledged his heart to Kaguya-hime. But she told him their union could never be for she was not of this world.It was impossible._

 

_The Emperor was heartbroken and sadly returned to his palace._

 

 _  
_ “Nee-san! Wait! What does Kaguya mean?” Atsuko gently tugged at her sister’s shirt about her shoulder, where her fingers kept playing with the fabric. She almost felt like blushing for not having asked sooner. She knew all names had meanings, Yuzu-nee’s name meant a kind of fruit among other things. Perhaps that was why Yuzu-nee had named her workplace Citrus-E.

 

“Pigeon” was among the many meanings of Atsuko’s own name. Not one of her favorite interpretations though, despite her love of chasing the feathered creatures whenever she saw them.

 

Mei smiled kindly at her sister but she could not stop herself from teasing Yuzu once again and answered Atsuko’s question all but in one breath.

 

“Precious Slender Bamboo of the Field of Autumn”

 

She lowered her lips to Atsuko’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss there, also concealing her mischievous smirk in the process. A double win.

 

Atsuko looked at her adoringly while Yuzu was trying and failing to keep her features arranged in a poker face impression. And a poor one at that. Yuzu raised a hand to rub at her cheek, in a poor attempt to hide her smile. A trick from Mei’s playbook. It no longer worked for Mei and it was unlikely to ever work for Yuzu. Eventually, Yuzu gave up and took in the wonder that was her beloved while shaking her head.

 

"Wait!” A sudden thought in her mind. Yuzu raised an eyebrow. “You just knew that?! Just like that, Mei?"

 

"I actually listened in class, Yuzu." Mei answered teasingly, lips still hiding against Atsuko's forehead.

 

"What happened next, Nee-san?" Atsuko asked plaintively. She had missed the interlude that happened between her older sisters and wished for the story to continue.

 

_Three years after the royal visit, Kaguya-hime told her father that she loved him but she had to rejoin her own people, the Moonfolk, as she was no mortal woman. The Emperor sent his army to prevent Kaguya-hime from leaving but their  arrows proved useless against the Moonfolk’s magic._

 

Atsuko gasped, green eyes wide with worry. She had been told enough tales to know when one was not going to end on an happy note. Nee-san held her a little closer and Yuzu-nee reached to take her small hand in hers. Her sisters could always tell whenever she got sad, even if it was just a little bit of sadness as small as a grain of sand and even if it was over a story. They would always offer her their comfort and Atsuko all but basked in it.

 

_The Moonfolk brought forth the Celestial Robe of Feathers and the Elixir of Life. Kaguya-hime drunk the Elixir, granting her immortality, and wrote a letter to the Emperor. The letter said that Kaguya-hime wished to be with the Emperor for she loved him but unions such as theirs were not permitted. She sent him the letter along with the remaining Elixir._

 

“But Nee-san…” Atsuko started in a dismayed voice. “If Kaguya-hime loved the Emperor back why couldn’t they be together? What did it matter that she was from the Moon?”

 

“I do not know, Atsuko.” Mei had no answer to offer her sister. Sometimes people made mistakes, terrible ones. Sometimes people felt obligated to fulfil duties set on them by others. Duties older than they were. Yet sometimes, people also managed to be stronger and redeem themselves. Sometimes they would say no and set themselves free. Especially if they had a love as strong as the one she shared with Yuzu to light them the way. And it would be one of the greatest victories a person could ever hope to achieve.

 

Mei took in the sight of Atsuko’s beautiful green eyes, so much like Yuzu’s. The trust they offered her was absolute and as such it should be honored. Such trust deserved the uttermost honesty. Mei set herself to recount the tale final act...

 

_When she donned the Celestial Robe Of Feathers, Kaguya-hime all but forgot about the Earth and her loved ones._

 

Her wedding dress. Mei felt a shiver run through her mind, her thoughts all but froze and she experienced a moment of absolute darkness. The darkness could not last. Upon mentioning the robe, Mei had recalled her own wedding dress. The similarities between the Robe and her own wedding dress was a striking one.Despite many fitting sessions and the lavish costs involved, the garment seemed absolutely ghastly to her.

 

She had refused to don it and followed her heart rather than the will of the Aihara patriarch. But what if she had? She would have had to live a life of despair, loneliness and deception, away from the one she loved. Her heart would have dried up long before her mind would have lost her sanity. And yet, she would have not wished to forget as Kaguya-hime did…

 

“Mei.” Mei almost jumped. She had not realised she had stopped talking. Yuzu smiled at her warmly. She knew where Mei’s mind had gone. Yuzu calling her name could bring her back from everywhere, no matter how far or deep in the past she had wandered to. She replied to Yuzu with a smile of her own. No cold could ever pose a challenge to Yuzu’s warmth. No darkness existed that Yuzu’s light could not cast away.

 

_The crestfallen Emperor took the letter and the Elixir to the top of the highest mountain in Susuga and burnt them. He did not drink the Elixir for he had no desire to live forever in a world without Kaguya-hime._

 

_From that time forward, the smoke rising from the mountain’s peak would mingle with the clouds of Heaven. And the mountain’s name became Fujiyama, the never-dying._

 

Once the name of Fujisan had been spoken, the tale was all but finished. The trio stood and stretched up. It was time to look at the map and find a way out. After all, Mei and Yuzu had overcome far worse than difficult trips in the pursuit of their love. All worth it, of course.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko’s expression grew dark as some cogs in her head began to spin.

 

“What is it, Atsuko?” Mei kneeled down to her sister’s level and made eye contact with her, offering the child her full attention.

 

“Will the Moonfolk try to take you away too?” Atsuko asked, her small furrowed brow made her expression a grave one.

 

Mei was taken aback. She wanted to laugh but the total sincerity of Atsuko’s question was a clear indicator that such a reaction would not be appropriate. Atsuko was very mature and intelligent in spite of her young age, so it was easy to forget that she was still a child – A child with a very active imagination.

 

“They tried to take me away already.” Mei’s serious expression did not budge. Serious questions demanded serious answers. “But I would not let them.”

 

Atsuko’s worried look evaporated almost instantaneously and she giggled with delight at the response. Of course Nee-san would not let them take her away. Nee-san was strong! And brave! And-

 

“And we wouldn’t let them take her! Would we, Atsu-chan?” Yuzu swept Atsuko into her arms in a fluid motion, being careful not to aggravate any lingering effects of her nausea. She gently poked Atsuko’s nose with her finger, causing the smallest Aihara to squirm with delight.

 

“No! Never!” Atsuko’s resolve had never been stronger.

 

“Exactly! Nee-san belongs to us!” Yuzu gently set Atsuko back on the ground and pulled Mei into a tight hug. Atsuko joined the embrace by wrapping a spindly arm around Yuzu’s leg and the other around Mei’s.

 

They remained stationary for what felt like an eternity, each of them completely unwilling to let the moment end. Eventually, the heat proved too much and the strength of their holds on each other waned, finally forcing them to break apart.

 

Yuzu then spun on her heel, kicking up gravel in the process, and looked to the sky. The pale Moon could be seen against the blue backdrop, watching from afar as always. Yuzu raised her fist and shaked it dramatically in the direction of the Moon.

 

“You hear that?! You can’t have her! She belongs to me!” Yuzu roared, taking full advantage of their remote location. The echo bounced through the clearing as though the earth itself agreed with the rebellious blonde.

 

“Yeah! Nee-san is ours!” Atsuko joined in, jumping up and down as though to get in the Moon’s face.

 

Mei could only shake her head as she stood to one side of the impromptu declaration of war on the Moon. Besides she was sure the Moon was smiling down at them. After all, literature always had it partial to lovers and fools: Two characters who were often indistinguishable from one another.

 

“What a troublesome pair you are.” Mei informed the belligerent duo while the glimmer of a smile formed on her face.

 

It was a wonderful feeling to not just be needed, but to be wanted too. After a childhood of being a dispensable means to an end, the knowledge that there were people who completely relied on her filled Mei with a mixture of pride and responsibility.

 

* * *

 

Unseen birds chirped away above them while insects continued to whiz around at eye level. Beneath them, untidy crops of grass poked through the gravel covering the ground of the picnic area. Yuzu and Mei took a seat by the least dilapidated of the wooden table and unfolded the map. Meanwhile, Atsuko explored her surroundings, revelling in the chance to catch some fresh air while searching for tiny princesses in the undergrowth.

 

“Atsuko, darling, please stay where we can see you.” Yuzu called out to her.

 

“Okay, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko had no desire to be too far from her sisters, but she knew that it was better to put any nerves at ease.

 

“Okay, let’s see if we can work this out.” Yuzu smiled at Mei and  fixed her eyes on the map.

 

The two scanned it once more and forced their memories to remind them of the surroundings they had passed. The answer, as was often the case, was right in front of them.

 

“Wait, Yuzu.” Mei let out the smallest of chuckles. “What do you see in front of you?” Mei gestured to the picturesque view in front of them.

 

“Fujisan?” Yuzu was still a few seconds behind her lover.

 

“No. In front of the mountain.” Mei’s eyes guided Yuzu’s down towards the shimmering lake and things clicked immediately.

 

Yuzu looked back down at the map, then back up at the panorama, then back down once more at the map. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. Of course it was that simple.

 

“That has to be Lake Yamanaka, right?” She enquired, a smile slowly spreading on her lips.

 

“Yes, which means that we must be here.” In the most refined of motions, Mei pointed  her perfectly manicured index finger at a solitary road on the map.

 

Yuzu ran her eyes along the length of the road. They were not actually as far off course as she had feared. The route to their destination was clear and simple. They would not get lost again. Yuzu would simply not allow it.

 

“So we head back towards Tsuru and then down to Fujikawaguchiko? Seems easy enough.” Yuzu engraved the route into her memory and began folding the map back up.

 

“All right!” Yuzu yelped out, her voice dripping with renewed enthusiasm. That was until she felt another of those invisible winged tormentors bite into the skin of her forearm. She slapped at it in annoyance only to gasp out a second later. Mei had taken her arm in her hand and had brought it to her lips and was now genly sucking on the irritated skin.

 

“M...ei.” Yuzu managed to get out the name in a broken whisper. She was suddenly aware of every inch of her body. Mei’s lips, so soft yet daring, kept soothing her skin with their tantalizing touch.

 

Mei’s purple eyes held her own gaze captive. They were ablaze with love and desire and Yuzu felt her own body awaken under her lover’s gaze. . . with an impish lick and a final wet kiss Mei pulled back. If it were an act of mercy or her lover being at her most merciless, Yuzu could not say.

 

“Yuzu.” The world within a name. Mei held the sight of Yuzu in her eyes all but making love to her. Yuzu’s small but powerful frame, her slim shoulder and hips, her flat abdomen, her thighs and calves. And then from the top again to love her smooth forehead, her delicate cheekbones, nose and chin. All of them so very perfect too...

 

“M—ei.” Yuzu’s voice broke the love spell Mei had been under and allowed her back into the present.

 

“... you should really put some lotion on, Yuzu. The bugs are feasting on you.”

 

Yuzu could not stop an happy laugh from bubbling forth. She tossed her head back and put her hands on her hips.

 

“No worries, love.” She smiled warmly at Mei and reached over to put her hands on Mei’s slim and enticing hips. “I’m used to it. They’re not the only ones that love to bite me.”

 

Mei stepped closer, arms circling Yuzu’s waist. She drew her love in a possessive hold.

 

“Maybe so.” Mei captured Yuzu’s lower lip between perfect pearly teeth before moving to whisper a tantalizing kiss on Yuzu’s graceful mouth.

 

“....but I do not share well, Yuzu.”  She leaned in to capture Yuzu’s lips once again, this time in a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

_End of chapter seven, AKA: The one where Mei does not play among the stars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a reply or message us directly via the email address on Why’s profile.


	8. The one where Mei is a space captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's address the elephant in the room. As you no doubt will have heard, the Citrus manga is likely to be ending next month with chapter 41.
> 
> Needless to say, Team Pigeons is saddened and disappointed to hear that the story is ending, especially so abruptly. We still fully support Saburouta's decision and eagerly anticipate her next project.
> 
> Despite this sad news, our passion for the source material has not wavered and we still have many more stories to tell in the Milk universe. In addition to Milk and the "Derivatives" collection of side stories (both still ongoing), we also have a new series planned named "Baby Steps" that will be set in the Milk universe and will take place in the immediate aftermath of Mei's return.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support. This has been an incredible journey and we are truly privileged to share it with you.
> 
> \- Why and Joe

####  **New Place, Same Faces**

 

Upon returning to the correct road, the traffic remained heavy but far more manageable than before. Yuzu carefully navigated her way to Fujikawaguchiko without too much difficulty and there were no further bouts of car sickness for Atsuko.

 

Mei sat beside her sister in the back seat of the car and could not resist the temptation to take her tiny hand in her own. It was not clear which of them was seeking comfort more, but both were happy to enjoy the experience without looking too deeply into things. The pair had proven to be quite a distraction as Yuzu’s eyes frequently flitted towards her central mirror to get a glimpse at the two of them, who seemed to be competing with their seatbelts to get even closer to one another.

 

The town of Fujikawaguchiko barely felt real. Each turn onto a new road brought a new view that could quite easily be put on a postcard or travel brochure. The mountain maintained its imposing presence in the background like a throne for the gods themselves. It rose far above the surrounding hills and only bowed to the sun, which was still blazing high in the cloudless late-afternoon sky.

 

There was an intimidating number of hotels and inns of varying shapes and sizes lining the streets. Yuzu was undeterred by the challenge and soon found her way to the ryokan that her stepfather had booked. Shou was not the most organised of people but his numerous years of travel had allowed him to pick out the perfect location for their short stay.

 

Yuzu clocked the bulky motorcycle out front, confirming that Shou and Ume had already arrived. She smiled to herself as she considered the image of her mother blazing through traffic while Shou clung on to her desperately. She slowly pulled into the next space and shut off the engine, bringing a satisfying end to its constant drone and low rumble.

 

“Alright!” Yuzu clenched her fist with delight. She turned around and smiled brightly at her two passengers. “Not a bad job, if I do say so myself!”

 

“You did an excellent job of finding this place, Yuzu.” Mei said while nodding. Her voice had a slight tinge of relief. With how the journey had panned out, another instance of a wrong turn thwarting their progress felt like a very real possibility.

 

Mei felt the grip on her hand loosen and turned to face Atsuko, who was having difficulty with opening the passenger door from the inside. She gently took hold of Atsuko’s wrist and guided her delicate hand towards the shiny chrome handle.

 

“Now pull.” Mei purred the instruction quietly into her ear.

 

Atsuko did as instructed and the door swung open. She swivelled in her seat and hopped out. Mei took the opportunity as her sister was facing away from her to let out a particularly bright smile. She did not know for certain why the simple act of opening a car door had filled her with such pride. Even teaching such a small task to Atsuko brought her a sense of fulfilment that could not be replicated by other means. It was a bond that they alone shared.

 

Mei then climbed out of the car herself and felt an immense wave of relief when she got to stretch her legs at long last. She took in her surroundings and her eyes stopped to assess the ryokan that her father had booked for the family. Despite its humble size, it was supposedly one of the more luxurious establishments in town. It lay tucked away in one corner of Fujikawaguchiko and overlooked the fittingly named Lake Kawaguchi.

 

“You can take the view in later, Mei. Come and help me with the luggage.” Yuzu teased as she started pulling bags from the back of the car.

 

Unlike Shou and Ume, Yuzu had seemingly packed for far longer than a three-night stay. Mei could only sigh at the visual reminder of her failed attempt to convince her lover to be more modest with her packing decisions as she effortlessly lifted the final piece of luggage from the car: a small purple rolling case.

 

“Nee-san, may I?” Atsuko was quick to volunteer to pull her own case behind her. She looked quite adamant and Mei felt the corner of lips raise slightly.

 

“Are you sure?” She inquired gently. Mei was more than willing to carry both the case and her sister if the need arose.

 

Atsuko emphatically nodded her head before sliding the handle up and grabbing on to it. Mei watched on quietly as her younger sister struggled to position the wheeled case behind herself, not wanting to intervene and risk triggering that legendary Aihara stubbornness. Eventually, Atsuko succeeded and smiled to herself with satisfaction.

 

Mei slung Atsuko’s tiger and dragon-adorned bag over her shoulder before closing the trunk of the car. Atsuko’s case was too small to contain all her clothes and necessities and Mei made a mental note to get her a bigger one, especially for an eventual European trip. The thought filled Mei with great anticipation, although a few years would have to pass before Atsuko would be ready to make such a travel.  At the moment, it was time to focus on the present and the beauty of their own country.

 

Yuzu then locked the doors and crammed the keys into her purse. She took the handle of the excessively large suitcase and the three headed towards the entrance. Other than the sound of hard plastic wheels rolling along the floor, the only noise that could be heard belonged to the motor of a small fishing vessel trundling along the nearby lake.

 

Atsuko stopped at a sign outside the inn and leaned towards it. She challenged the sign with her most determined look, her brows angled in a combative expression.

 

“Fu-ji-ka...” She started reciting the furigana characters helpfully written above the complicated name of the town as it was written in kanji.

 

Yuzu and Mei turned to each other and smiled before looking back towards their younger sister. She had already been thwarted numerous times by the intimidating seven syllables that made up the name and had chosen the present moment to finally defeat her adversary.

 

“Now try saying it faster, Atsu-chan!” Yuzu urged her on with a wink and a proud smile.

 

“Fujiwa... Fujikawo...” Atsuko almost had it. She surely only needed one more push and looked expectantly towards her Nee-san.

 

“Just like I taught you, Atsuko.” Mei’s purple eyes were full of warmth. She wanted nothing more than for her sister’s inquisitive mind to flourish. Atsuko smiled back at her and looked to the sign once again.

 

“Fujikawa... Fujikawaguchiko. Fujikawaguchiko! Fujikawaguchiko!!!” She almost shouted the word over and over again, holding it aloft like a victorious athlete would raise a trophy.

 

“Good job!” Yuzu cheered. She wished to hold the child in her arms but one of her hands was already being weighed down by the bulky suitcase. She instead settled for making a peace sign with her free hand, almost slinging her handbag through the air in the process.

 

“I knew you could do it, Atsuko.” Mei put her bags on the ground, she was not in the same critical condition as Yuzu.

 

She bent over and delicately caressed her sister's head. Atsuko’s smiling face was the best reward.

 

“I am very proud of you, Atsuko.” Mei was careful to always let her sister know how she felt. She was prompted by memories of her own childhood spent wishing for her effort to be, if not praised, at least acknowledged. Atsuko should never know what longing for such approval felt like, even over an accomplishment as small as the current one.

 

“Hey!” Yuzu called plaintively to them while pouting playfully. She did not want to be left out.

 

Mei nodded at her and swiftly lifted Atsuko in her arms. She brought the giggling child by Yuzu’s now smiling face and as her lover peppered Atsuko’s cheek with small kisses, she allowed the glimpse of a smile to curl her lips.

 

“Well done, little samurai.” Yuzu beamed at the child. It was Mei’s cue to put her sister down and resume their walk toward the ryokan entry.

 

“Let’s go inside!” Yuzu brought the proceedings back on track. “I’m sure Mama and Papa are dying to see you!”

 

The mention of her parents was all it took to refocus Atsuko and she almost ran towards the entryway with her suitcase bouncing behind her. Yuzu and Mei followed her closely, as though Atsuko would disappear into thin air if she strayed too far from their presence. They made their way through a rustic set of doors and were greeted by a lavish interior.

 

Immaculately-cleaned wood panelling covered the floors and a pleasant odour characterised by various spices filled the air, serving as a reminder to the weary travellers of just how hungry they were. Expertly-pruned plants could be found in every corner of the room while a thick mahogany desk sat in the centre, flanked by two lamps emitting a soft glow. Behind it, an elderly woman wearing a pale blue kimono stood waiting for them. Her light silver hair was pulled back into a perfect bun.

 

“Welcome!” She called out to them while bowing deeply.

 

The trio knelt in the entrance area to remove their shoes and placed them on a nearby shelf before stepping into the pairs of white slippers laid out on the raised floor of the interior. A smaller pair had been prepared for Atsuko, a minuscule detail that spoke wonders of the level of service that could be expected from the establishment.

 

“Hiya!” Yuzu stepped into the lobby and waved both her free hand enthusiastically at the woman, happy to have left her needlessly bulky case in the entryway.

 

Mei and Atsuko followed after her. Mei’s face carried little emotion as she was already quite acquainted with staying in such opulent lodgings. If the Aihara family could be known for only two things, they would be known for stubbornness and luxury. She did not pay much heed to her surroundings and instead focused on her two companions.

 

Atsuko was like a child in a candy store with eyes frantically darting in every direction. She was particularly interested in the ornate byōbu screen that lined the wall to their right. The painting on the screen depicted Fujisan and the surrounding area in beautiful detail. Atsuko did not need to look to her sisters to confirm that she should not touch it and instead settled for intermittently admiring it from afar as she took in the other furnishings. The antiquated style made her feel like a samurai and she found herself wishing that she had brought her bokken. Nee-san would not have approved though.

 

Yuzu had approached the desk and began cheerily discussing her journey with the woman, laughing off the numerous incidents that had stymied their progress. Mei once again found herself in awe of the two most important people in her life. Atsuko’s eyes twinkled with intrigue as memories that would last a lifetime burned themselves into her conscience. Yuzu’s mannerisms and bright smile gave no hint of just how stressful an afternoon she had dealt with.

 

Mei felt almost guilty to have such wonderful people around her. Atsuko was enjoying the childhood that had been cruelly taken away from her Nee-san while Yuzu simply did not have the capacity to let a bad mood keep her down for long. Mei did not feel any jealousy towards them though. There was only gratitude that she too could now drink deeply from the well of life alongside them.

 

“Your parents arrived earlier this afternoon, Okogi-sama.” The innkeeper finally shifted her conversation with Yuzu back towards the topic at hand. “Please, follow me. I will show you where their room is first.”

 

She gestured towards a nearby corridor, the full length of her kimono sleeve hanging from her slender wrist. Despite being the guests, the trio could not help but feel especially gracious and humble in the presence of the wizened woman, who stood with a slight crook in her back. It was impossible to place a number on her advanced age, but she had likely been involved with running the inn as soon as she was old enough to work. Mei felt a sense of comradeship with the woman whom she had only just met.

 

Atsuko anxiously looked back towards their cases, still sat in the inn’s entryway save for the two plastic bags that Yuzu was carrying.

 

“Do not worry about that, my dear. My grandson will see to that.” She slowly turned her head towards the counter, where a teenage boy was now standing. “Akio-kun, if you would...”

 

He nodded wordlessly and headed for the bags. His kimono was much more simple in design and was a drab dark grey colour. His lank black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes were narrowed with weariness. Mei studied him closely as he lifted the largest of the bags with relative ease and headed for the stairs to the left of the desk.

 

They made their way down the narrow corridor in silence, their walk slowed by the shuffle of the elderly innkeep. As they drew towards the sliding screen door, murmuring voices could be word within. Atsuko’s eyes lit up upon hearing them. Her Mama and Papa were close! She began bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, causing the ancient wooden floor to squeak underneath her.

 

Yuzu calmly placed a hand on Atsuko’s shoulder and the energetic movement was quickly halted. In truth, Yuzu was every bit as excited as her sister. She and Mei had been in desperate need of a break and both the inn and the surrounding area were truly beautiful. It was a fitting location for her to spend some quality time with those she loved most.

 

They came to a stop in front of the door. The innkeep lightly rapped her hand against the wooden frame and the talking inside abruptly stopped.

 

“Excuse me.” She called out as a formality whilst beginning to pull the door open.

 

The room was brightly lit and well-furnished. Tatami mats covered the floors and lamps were dotted around the room, doubtless placed in accordance to the rules of feng shui. A stack of three white futons was placed to one side of the spacious room – Two large ones with a smaller third one on top. A large set of windowed doors looked out onto a patio area overlooking a garden and beyond that, the lake.

 

A large and low-lying table was placed in the middle of the room. It was so well-polished that it brightly reflected the light cast by the various lamps. Three zaisu-style floor seats were placed on each side of the rectangular table, with the middle seats on each side being occupied by some familiar faces.

 

“Ah, they’re here!” Ume quickly put her mug of green tea down and rose from her seat. Shou followed soon after her.

 

The two had long since changed out of their biker leathers. Ume sported a pair of tight-fitting grey jeans and a faded black Ramones t-shirt – A common sight around the apartment. Shou wore his trademark necklace along with an off-white V-neck shirt and navy blue jogging bottoms. The pair had been quick to make themselves at home and their current appearance belied their substantial wealth.

 

“You finally made it, huh?” Shou asked while running his hands through his messy dark brown hair.

 

“Your father was so worried about you three!” Ume excitedly told them. “Where are they?... They should be here by now... Yuzu-chan isn’t answering her phone...” Ume put on a comically deep voice as she impersonated her awkward husband.

 

Shou blushed uncontrollably but was quickly rescued by his youngest daughter running up to him, he lifted her in his arms effortlessly and chuckled when Atsuko wrapped her arms around his loose-fitting shirt.

 

“Papa!” She yelped enthusiastically while proceeding to grab even more handfuls of Shou’s shirt.

 

Ume smiled at the sight, then looked expectantly across the room at Yuzu. She felt a slight pang of guilt for teasing her husband as she too had started to worry about where her daughters had gotten to, so much so that she had yet to touch the impressive array of beers available at the inn. There was certainly going to be a valid explanation for their lateness.

 

“Sorry, we’re late, Mama.” Yuzu began, eyebrows drew together in a most apologetic expression. “There was so much traffic, so we tried to find another route and got lost. And then, Atsu-chan…”

 

“I got carsick!” Atsuko chimed in from her father’s arms, her tone surprisingly upbeat.

 

“Oh dear. Are you okay now, Atsu-chan?” Shou managed to prize his daughter from her tight hug and looked her in the eyes with genuine concern.

 

“Yeah! My shirt got all messy though and we had to stop the car…” She trailed off and looked towards her sisters for reassurance.

 

“We needed to stop anyway.” Mei was quick to quell any implications of guilt towards Atsuko. “The heat had gotten quite severe and we needed to check the map.”

 

Yuzu then raised the two plastic bags that she had carried into the inn.

 

“Speaking of which, we should probably get these cleaned up.” She looked towards her mother with a wilful expression. Ume understood immediately and guided Yuzu and Atsuko towards the bathroom, leaving Mei and Shou alone in the room while the innkeeper waited patiently at the door.

 

“Please visit the lobby when you are ready to head to your own room.” She bowed deeply before shuffling back down the corridor.

 

Shou then turned to Mei with an awkward smile on his face. It still felt discomforting for them to be alone together. The energy and noise provided by Atsuko, Yuzu and Ume felt even louder in its absence.

 

"I am sorry for the trouble you've been through today." Shou rubbed the back of his neck. Mei could tell that there was something else on his mind and he was just observing formalities while he gathered his thoughts. It was a dance that she was very familiar with.

 

"Do not worry, father." Mei's voice carried little emotion as she made no attempt to hide her tiredness. "We made it eventually."

 

Shou then moved to the pair of travel bags nestled in the corner of the room and retrieved a plastic bag that was hidden behind them.

 

"I thought that Atsuko might like this..." Shou moved back across the room and handed the bag to Mei. "...You know how she is."

 

Mei opened the bag to review its contents. Inside, there was a brightly coloured box that she had recognised from various shopping trips and conversations with her younger sister. Her eyes widened slightly. She should not have been surprised by her father's thoughtfulness. Atsuko's arrival had given him a new lease on life and he was undoubtedly a much happier and more caring man now.

 

"A telescope?" She knew that her sister would be ecstatic. She managed to maintain a neutral expression but it was not easy to stop her lips from curling up.

 

“Yeah, I picked it up the other day. I think she would enjoy it more if it came from you though…” Shou had consistently underestimated just how highly Atsuko thought of him, his mind still plagued with guilt at his many poor parenting decisions from the past. “...I know th-”

 

“I cannot accept this, father.” Mei stated firmly and not without regret. She handed the bag back to Shou and the man took it while a blush colored the tips of his ears.

Mei would have loved nothing more that to share such a precious experience with her little sister. Showing Atsuko the wonders of the cosmos through a telescope for the first time, answering her questions and sharing everything that she knew with her. Teaching her sister filled her with unthinkable levels of pride and joy. It was the most fulfilling experience.

 

But it would not be fair to be selfish on such an occasion, especially because of Atsuko. She deserved to know that her father had been thinking of her so deeply. While Mei’s relationship with her father was unlikely to ever fully overcome the damage caused by Shou’s past decisions, he was truly trying to be there for Atsuko. Mei could not deny this fact; it actually pleased her a great deal and she wished for nothing more than for Atsuko to never doubt how much she was loved. Because of that, she could not accept Shou’s offer.

 

“Mei.” He started while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I am aware she might be a bit too young...” He was trying to fathom the reasons of Mei’s refusal and kept coming  back empty handed. “... with your guidance though...”

 

“It is not that, father.” Mei bowed her head in silent apology for interrupting her father once again. His failure to decipher her reasoning did not surprise Mei.

 

“Atsuko is quite brilliant.” New flowers of knowledge kept blooming in the fertile field of Atsuko’s mind every day.

 

“It would be more appropriate for you to give the telescope to her, father.” Shou winced at Mei’s words but accepted the bag as Mei moved to hand it back to him.

 

“I don’t know Mei...” He sighed while swinging the bag in his hand nervously. “I will leave for a month next Wednesday. I won’t be able...”

 

“Then I will gladly step in.” The tone in Mei’s voice relented some of her formality as a note of joy danced within the sound. She could not help herself, the thought of stargazing with Atsuko made her quite happy.

 

“...I see.” A somewhat confident grin conquered Shou’s lips, perhaps he had finally understood. “If you think it’s best, Mei. You know her so well, after all.”

 

Once voices could be heard from the hall, he quickly moved to conceal the gift once more.

 

Atsuko, Yuzu and Ume reentered the room without the bags. Atsuko’s face was slightly damp as her mother had washed it to remove any lingering traces of germs. Yuzu was beaming as the smell of cooking grew more enticing. She had eaten nothing but light snacks all day and was ready for what was supposed to be a superb multi-course meal.

 

“Mei…” She looked to her partner with hungry eyes. “...We really should head to our room. Dinner is soon.”

 

“Yes.” Mei turned back towards Shou and Ume. “We will be back here shortly.”

 

“Nee-san…” Atsuko looked at Mei with hopeful eyes. She knew that she was to share a room with her parents, but still had to ask.

 

Yuzu and Mei looked at each other with troubled expressions, both unsure about how to best address the situation. Their love for their youngest sister was limitless, but they also had unfinished business to attend to from the morning. Ume stepped forward and put her arms around Atsuko’s shoulders.

 

“Atsu-chan, don’t you want to share with your Mama and Papa?” She asked in the sweetest of tones, resting her cheek against Atsuko’s cheek as she knelt behind her to better hug her.

 

Atsuko pouted, but did not reply. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Shou anxiously shifted his balance while Mei was filled with a sudden desire to look towards the ceiling. Yuzu tried to suppress her blushes but was quickly losing the battle as a rouge hue began to colour her cheeks. Ume once again moved to resolve things as delicately as possible.

 

“Atsu-chan, I think your sisters wanted to have a room to themselves…” Ume closed her eyes to maintain a straight face. “...You’ll understand when you’re older.”

 

“Okay…” Atsuko made little attempt to hide her disappointment and did not comprehend why she could not sleep in the same room as her sisters, but knew not to press the issue further.

 

“Hey, Atsu-chan! I’ve got a surprise for you.” Shou followed his wife’s lead and attempted to cheer his youngest daughter up. He had not intended to give her the gift just yet, but the situation left no alternative.

 

Atsuko’s expression immediately brightened and she dashed over to her father’s side, her mouth was agape with excitement and there was a most enthusiastic bounce in her steps. Her Papa always brought back the coolest gifts from his travels!

 

“As I was saying, we will be back here shortly.” Mei flipped her hair behind her shoulder and headed out of the room with Yuzu in tow.

 

As they made their way back down the corridor, they heard Atsuko’s cheers of delight in the room behind them. Shou’s gambit had worked to perfection. The pair found themselves smiling uncontrollably, sharing in the joy of their darling sister.

 

* * *

 

####  **Apéritif**

 

The elderly innkeeper guided Yuzu and Mei up the narrow staircase, the pair slowly following in single file as they made their way to their second floor room.

 

“Dinner will be ready in the downstairs room in twenty minutes.” She explained in her timeless voice. “Now, if you’ll just follow me…”

 

She led them into another corridor, which was almost identical to the one on the floor below. They reached another sliding door and the innkeeper led them inside. The room was as large as the one downstairs and contained a normal double bed rather than the futons in the room below. The odd blend of traditional and more contemporary styles was not what Mei was expecting, but she was silently thankful to have some of her home comforts. She had no time for futons, not any more.

 

“I’ll leave you to get comfortable.” Her tone did not shift an inch. If she was surprised by the relationship between Yuzu and Mei, then it was masterfully concealed. It was of little concern for the lovers, who were just glad to have finally made it to the inn.

 

“Wow, Mei. This is nicer than I was expecting!” Yuzu threw her arms out and twirled around the spacious room.

 

“Father is good at finding these places, Yuzu.” Mei responded in an even tone, although she was delighted by the surprised sparkle animating Yuzu's beautiful green eyes.. “...But this is particularly pleasant.”

 

Yuzu turned to face Mei and placed her right hand against her soft pale cheek. She drew in close to her face, not breaking eye contact as she did so. Mei’s eyebrows raised with anticipation.

 

“Anywhere is fine as long as I’m with you, Mei.” Yuzu did not give her the opportunity to respond with words and went in quickly for a kiss. Mei was more than happy to reciprocate, meeting Yuzu’s lips with her own. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of clothes as Mei shifted her arm to wrap it around Yuzu.

 

It had been a long and arduous day and the pair needed some time alone more than ever. Their lips remained locked as they stood in the centre of the room. All notion of time was completely disregarded. The embrace tightened. In that moment, the only thing that mattered to Mei and Yuzu was each other.

 

Finally, they broke apart and both exhaled deeply. Mei permitted a small smile to creep across her face and remained entirely focused on Yuzu’s dazzling green eyes. To her, Yuzu was the embodiment of beauty itself.

 

“...We should prepare for dinner.” Mei forced herself back to reality. The protests of her stomach had become difficult to ignore.

 

She headed towards the bathroom on the opposite side of the room and looked towards the balcony. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

 

“Yuzu, did you know about this?” Mei looked out onto the balcony and fixated her eyes on the large wooden bath that took up most of the balcony, it was sheltered from the outside by large wooden panels acting as walls. Even the panels were finely decorated.

 

Yuzu walked over and stood next to Mei. She could not stop herself from gasping and taking a step forward.

 

“It didn’t look that big in the pictures.” She pressed her face against the glass door and peered out. At the sight of the huge outdoor bathroom, her mind traveled to night time and she savored the enticing taste of anticipation. Her lips curled up in excitement. She was famished in more ways than one.

 

The sun’s light was starting to fade and clouds had began creeping across the sky. It was a breathtaking view. Yuzu wanted nothing more than to sample the room’s facilities with Mei as soon as possible, but she too knew that dinner should come first.

 

Mei walked to their suitcase, which had been placed at the foot of the bed. She felt relieved to finally be able to change her clothes, which were still clinging uncomfortably to her skin after such a lengthy spell in the hot car. She grabbed the case and slung it onto the bed before unzipping it.

 

“Hey, Mei.” Yuzu appeared behind her. “After dinner, do you want to go for a walk? I think we could really use the fresh air…” She delicately kissed Mei on the neck as she awaited her reply.

 

“...Yes.” Mei replied and was surprised by feeling a rush of shyness at the simple request. “A walk would be nice.”

 

The two each removed a change of clothes and placed their toiletries in the bathroom. Yuzu’s large makeup bag dominated the bathroom counter. It was a familiar sight that Mei had long given up questioning; the results of Yuzu’s various cosmetic choices spoke for themselves.

 

After a brief freshen up, the pair removed their clothes and changed into their new ones. Yuzu had opted for a sleeveless white knitted top with a yellow knee-length skirt. Mei chose a pair of cropped pants and a sleeveless shirt, both cream in colour, she added a very elegant thin blue belt to her pants - A suggestion from the more fashion-conscious Yuzu. The top button of Mei’s shirt was undone, exposing her angular clavicle - a deliberate choice to entice her lover.

 

“Let's go, Mei.” Yuzu’s eyes traveled along the length of Mei’s elegant figure, lingering on the inviting pale collarbone. “I’m starving.” She grabbed Mei’s hand and briskly led her from the room.

 

* * *

 

Any sign of Atsuko’s frustration from earlier was gone, as was her nausea. She excitedly regaled her parents with the stories that she had read in her samurai books. Ume and Shou smiled and hung on to her every word, wisely choosing not to note that they had heard the same stories from her many times before.

 

“We’re here!” Yuzu announced her arrival in typically bombastic fashion, enthusiastically strolling into the room whilst almost dragging Mei behind her by the hand.

 

“Good timing, you two.” Shou remarked with a broad smile on his face. “Food will be here in a few minutes.”

 

The family assumed their seats around the table. Atsuko sat in between her parents on one side while Mei and Yuzu occupied the other. Ume and Shou sat cross-legged, while their daughters took a more dignified approach and kneeled on the soft cushions provided by the inn.

 

“Yuzu-nee, Nee-san!” Atsuko excitedly slammed her hands down on the table and stood on her knees. “Papa got me a telescope!” She frantically swivelled her head towards the box, which was now sat with Atsuko’s small suitcase.

 

“I saw.” Mei looked her directly in the eye, she was as happy as her sister. Although, only Yuzu would have been able to tell. “We will have to do some stargazing, Atsuko.”

 

Atsuko nodded her head many times in agreement, her smile so broad that it easily reached her eyes. Watching the night sky with her Nee-san would surely be an experience to treasure.

 

Yuzu looked between the two and smiled to herself. Her dark-haired beauties were like two peas in a pod and she could not have been happier about it. She was aware that Mei had not smiled much as a child. Her beautiful Mei saw in Atsuko all she could have been had she not been denied love. She was not morose over it, quite the opposite. Mei did everything in her power to ensure Atsuko’s happiness.

 

It felt as though, through her love for their sister, Mei was able to rescue a small part of her younger self. Yuzu could only feel uncontrollably happy over it. Her stomach clenching cut through her thoughts and forced her back to the present. She did not mind as it was a wonderful present.

 

“Man, I’m starving!” She announced while stretching her nimble arms above her head.

 

“This meal has ten courses, so please try to pace yourself, Yuzu.” Ume smiled at her, but her warning was to be heeded. Her oldest daughter had the tendency to eat faster than her stomach could keep up, a trait that Atsuko was also picking up as she grew older. Maybe if Yuzu slowed down, her sister would follow her example. Ume had little hope over that happening though.

 

Right on cue, the innkeeper’s son arrived with the first course, placing the expensive-looking porcelain tray in the exact centre of the table before silently bowing as he left. On the tray were five expertly-arranged pieces of salmon wrapped around themselves in ornate fashion and topped off with some herbs. If they were less hungry, the family might have felt a pang of guilt over eating something so meticulously crafted.

 

“Itadakimasu!” They called in unison before digging in. The same singular thought of food taking center stage in all of their minds.

 

Very few words were shared as they briskly devoured one course after the other. Grilled meats, soups and pickled vegetables all fell before them. Even Mei let her usually refined motions slip now and then as she polished off her portions. Atsuko and Yuzu were still animalistic by comparison, their chopsticks almost a blur as they seemed to compete with one another to see who could finish their serving first.

 

The next course arrived, containing a broad selection of various seafoods. Seafood was one of only a few things that Mei and Atsuko did not have in common. Atsuko liked only particular varieties while completely reviling others. Her Nee-san, on the other hand, was something of a connoisseur and enjoyed all manner of seafood dishes.

 

Atsuko screwed her nose up, making a dramatic display of showing her offence towards one item on her plate.

 

“I don’t like octopus” She declared with a delicate whisper, despite her body language screaming that very statement by itself.

 

“Atsu-chan, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” Ume smiled gently at her youngest, always quick to relieve her daughter of any obligations.

 

Atsuko’s expression grew dark and troubled as the dilemma dawned on her. Her mother had always told her not to be wasteful but here she was, faced with her greatest culinary enemy. Her salvation came from a common source. Mei was eyeing up the piece of octopus and Atsuko, receptive as ever to her behaviour, soon noticed.

 

“Nee-san…” Atsuko’s tone became coy. She looked at Mei with wide eyes. “You can have it, if you want.”

 

The slight raise of Mei’s eyebrows was the show of agreement that Atsuko was expecting from her. Atsuko scooped up the piece with her child-sized porcelain chopsticks and stretched across the table. Mei swept her hair behind her shoulders and leaned forward, opening her mouth just wide enough for Atsuko to place the food in. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to observe the bold display.

 

Mei chewed the food for an unusually long time, savouring the taste before finally swallowing it. She lightly exhaled before turning to face her sister.

 

“Thank you, Atsuko. It was quite delicious.” Mei bowed her head a fraction, which Atsuko knew to be a show of great gratitude.

 

Yuzu stared down at her own empty plate, begrudging the fact that she had not created a similar opportunity for herself. Atsuko surely must have learned the trick from her, a possibility that filled Yuzu with an odd sense of pride. She saw so much of Mei and herself in Atsuko, from the mannerisms, to the speech patterns and of the course the appearance.

 

The meal continued and after a few more delectable courses were served, the arrival of dessert heralded the conclusion of the feast. Atsuko half-heartedly prodded at her small piece of cake with a fork, willing her stomach to make room for one more bite. Being sick once was embarrassing enough for her. The prospect of a second instance within a few hours was simply unthinkable. She knew that her family would worry about her and she hated to see their concerned expressions.

 

Atsuko set her fork down next to the untouched piece of cake before resting her head on her mother’s shoulder. Despite the move being entirely unprompted, Ume was very swift in drawing her precious daughter even closer to her, draping a free arm on her shoulder and resting her head on Atsuko’s.

 

They wordlessly remained in the position, both spent from the day’s exertions. The long silence was interrupted by the sound of cutlery rattling against dinnerware as Shou set his own fork down in rather slapdash fashion. He looked to Yuzu and Mei, who were both staring at their mother and sister with wide eyes. He could not resist the urge to join them as it was a wonderful sight.

 

“What am I going to do with you two?” Shou asked with a wry smile. “It’s still light outside and both of you look out for the count.”

 

“Shou-kuuuuunnnnnn…” Ume whined in melodramatic fashion. “We just need to let our food go down. Isn’t that right, Atsu-chan.”

 

“Hmm.” Atsuko nodded. She and Mama would be right back to their usual tricks soon enough.

 

Sure enough, after the plates were collected and the post-dinner chatter began to fill the air, Ume and Atsuko returned to their usual levels of vim and vigor. Atsuko was excitedly reading the box containing her new telescope while Yuzu regaled her parents with a tale about a particularly odd client that she had worked with recently.

 

Atsuko held the box aloft, keen to examine every tiny facet of it. Her desperation to open it up as soon as possible was palpable, but she contained herself. It was a gift from her Papa and she knew that it was important to share the first viewing of the stars with him. She would tell him all the things that her Nee-san had taught her about the cosmos!

 

Shou, meanwhile, was already occupied with his oldest daughter. He rested his face in his palm as he sat with elbow against the table. Like her mother, Yuzu had a way of taking even the most mundane of happenings and turning them into an exciting tale. It was their unbridled enthusiasm perhaps, or their honest smiles, that could make anything seem exceptional through their green eyes.

 

Atsuko was the same and he was so very glad for that. He and Mei had no such gift. It did not matter though, as the energy of the three green-eyed beauties in their life was able to open their stoic purple eyes with little effort.

 

“...Anyway, Matsuri knew where to find one and we managed to pull it off!” Yuzu finished her story with trademark aplomb, placing one hand on her hip while fist pumping with the other.

 

“I see. And how is Matsuri-chan doing these days?” Ume inquired. She still worried about the daughter of her largely absent former neighbours. The precocious pink-haired pixie certainly had a capacity for excess when left unsupervised.

 

“She’s fine…” Yuzu was reluctant to go into details about her friend and colleague’s personal life. If even half of the rumours about her were true, then Ume would worry even more. “You know how she is, Mama.”

 

Yuzu felt a modicum of remorse as she lied by omission. She knew that Matsuri was in good health but had developed a reputation as being something of a heartbreaker.

 

“You’ll keep her on the straight and narrow, Yuzu-chan.” Shou remarked. He had only met Matsuri on a handful of occasions and found himself thankful that his own daughters were easier to manage.

 

He then turned around to face the youngest of those daughters. While he loved all three of them, he felt particular pride in Atsuko. Shou knew in his heart that had not been a good father to Mei and the awkwardness that still afflicted their interactions was entirely justified. In Atsuko, he saw an opportunity for redemption. She was such a perfectly happy young girl and that fact went some way to alleviate the guilt that had constantly plagued him. He could not change the past but he could still influence the future.

 

“It’s looking pretty cloudy out there, Atsu-chan…” Shou’s eyes darted in the direction of the nearest window. Low-hanging clouds had rolled in as the Sun began to make its retreat in earnest.

 

“But Papa…” Atsuko clutched onto the telescope box tightly. Her face arranging itself into an adorable pout. It was surreal to see such a childish expression on a face that resembled Mei’s in every detail but the eyes.

 

Mei had never pouted as a child; she had never allowed herself to. Her smiles too had been rare and carefully composed. Shou could only describe them as reluctant. It pained him to acknowledge how much he had hurt his first born but he had accepted acknowledgement to be the least he could offer Mei.

 

It was much more respectful and effective than any apology. Nonetheless, there was only one thing he could do for Mei at the moment and that was being a better father to her beloved sister. Upholding that value, he returned his attention to his youngest.

 

“Your sister might be able to change the weather, but I can’t.” He smiled in spite of the sombre tone of his voice. “We’ll watch the stars as soon as we get a clear evening sky.”

 

“...Promise?” Atsuko asked wilfully. Her wide green eyes were fixed on his face, the man felt himself held in place by them. It was such an intense stare.

 

“Yes. I promise.” Shou raised his large hand and placed it on Atsuko’s head before ruffling her hair.

 

Atsuko smiled in response. She loved her Papa so much! He was big and strong and he got her lots of cool things! Papa travelled all around the world helping children! Sometimes, she missed him when more than a month would pass between his homecomings. It was okay though as they talked at least four times a week. Besides, Atsuko knew how lucky she was and she did not mind sharing her Papa with less fortunate children.

 

She wrapped herself around him in a tight hug, prompting Shou to place one of his bulky arms around her back.

 

The display of affection finally caused Mei to stand up and rejoin the rest of her family. She walked towards Yuzu, who was still cheerily conversing with her mother. As silent as a cat, she drew in close behind her lover. Ume’s gaze was immediately upon her and she let out the slightest of smiles, not wanting to alert Yuzu to her presence.

 

Mei reached out and gently grabbed a handful of Yuzu’s top. Yuzu let out a small yelp and shuddered. Ume no longer had to maintain her straight face and burst out laughing at the behaviour of her two oldest daughters.

 

“Ahahaha, she got you!” Ume’s mirth was contagious. “The look on your face was so funny, Yuzu!”

 

Yuzu became increasingly flustered and was still aware of Mei’s hold on her clothes. She slowly placed a hand on Mei’s flawless pale arm and carefully detached her. Setting upon her lover with her bright green eyes, Yuzu awaited an explanation.

 

“Yuzu… The walk…” Mei awkwardly blurted out. Mei cherished the moments that she got to share with her family and did not want to make a scene of trying to leave for the evening. The time for subtlety was over though.

 

Yuzu turned back around to face her mother, her expression apologetic.

 

“Don’t mind us, Yuzu. We’ll see you in the morning.” Ume smiled warmly at the pair of them, prompting Mei to bow slightly.

 

On seeing both of her sisters heading for the exit, Atsuko decided to leave her telescope for a while and lowered the box on the tatami-covered floor with the utmost care. Once her new treasure was taken care of, she stood and dashed to her sisters and all but crashed into Yuzu, hugging her tightly about the waist.

 

“Easy there, little samurai.” Yuzu chuckled and laid one hand on Atsuko’s shoulder, hugging her back.

 

“Where are you going, Yuzu-nee?” Atsuko asked, bright green eyes fixed on her oldest sister.

 

“For a walk, sweetheart.” Yuzu smiled sweetly at her sister and run her fingers through her sleek hair, it was all ruffled, but it took only an instant to smooth it back into place. Atsuko’s hair was fine and silky like Mei’s. It took little to keep it in order.

 

“Mmmhmmm” She felt Atsuko nod against her stomach. Yuzu thought that her sister’s bangs needed a trim as she continued to run her fingers through its length absentmindedly.

 

Yuzu was torn. On one hand, she wished for nothing more than to spend some time with her Mei. Yet, leaving her sister like that and without asking her if she would like to join them did not settle well with her. She looked at Mei and was not surprised to notice that the same dilemma was taking place in her mind.

 

“Atsu-chan.” Shou called from over the room. He was still sitting cross-legged by the table, but was now holding the telescope box. “We might not be able to stargaze, but we could still take the telescope out and set it up...”

 

“Yes, Papa!” Atsuko thundered while Yuzu looked at her stepfather with a most grateful expression.

 

“All right, then. Come here.”  Yuzu lifted Atsuko into a tight hug. She swayed gently from side to side, enjoying the feeling of holding her sister in her arms as Atsuko burrowed deeper into her shoulder. Apart from the doctors, Yuzu had been the first one to hold her just-born baby sister - A fact she took great pride in. She sighed and kissed Atsuko soundly on the cheek a couple of times before setting her down.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, little samurai. We’re gonna have some serious fun!”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko nodded enthusiastically and bumped fists with her Yuzu-nee. It was simply not possible to not have fun when her Yuzu-nee was around. She turned to her Nee-san with expectant green eyes. She had to wait only a few seconds. Mei knelt in front of her and drew her into a tight hug, as was her habit.

 

“I will see you tomorrow, Atsuko.” She whispered by Atsuko’s ear and felt the child nod energetically against her neck before saying, “Yes, Nee-san”

 

Mei released her and after kissing her lightly on the head, she stood up, ready to follow Yuzu.

 

They bid their final goodbyes to Ume and Shou, Ume laughed at them while making shooing gestures with her hands to have them go. Shou spoke his farewell to them while gathering a rather enthusiastic Atsuko in his arms as they got ready to set the telescope up.

* * *

 

####  **Pas de Deux**

 

The pair made quite a sight as they exited the inn. Mei had pulled on a blue leather jacket and a pair of moderately-heeled cream shoes to match the rest of her outfit. Yuzu had opted, as usual, for her favourite varsity jacket and a similarly matching pair of flat red shoes. Mei was already taller than her lover and her choices of footwear further accentuated their differences in height.

 

Yuzu grinned uncontrollably. Before her mother remarried and she moved to the Aihara Academy, she had always wished to be able to hold hands with a tall and gorgeous partner. Things had not panned out exactly as she had expected them to back then, but she could not have been happier in her current position.

 

Mei’s grasp on Yuzu’s hand was firm but not uncomfortable as she willed all of the affection and warmness that she could muster into it. Yuzu brought such unimaginable joy to her life every single day and Mei would not allow herself to pass up on an opportunity to remind her of that.

 

“Wow, it’s pretty busy tonight!” Yuzu observed.

 

The streets were lined with a mixture of families, couples and salarymen, all looking to settle down for a nice meal or drink after a sweltering day under the Sun. Mei and Yuzu joined the fray, hoping to gain a feel for the town they would be calling home for the next few days.

 

“It is the climbing season, Yuzu.” Mei remarked.

 

The town’s location in the shadow of the great mountain made it a popular spot for tourists to stay during their summit attempts. Many of those currently lining the streets were likely to have been heading off on coaches and trains to make their ascent and watch the sunrise from the highest point in the country.

 

The prospect did not appeal much to either of them. Yuzu did not particularly care for the idea of wearing hiking boots while Mei saw little point in making the journey - She already got to see the most beautiful Sun in the world each and every morning.

 

They walked on, passing many bars and eateries as they did so. Yuzu found herself blushing as people stared at her and Mei.

 

The glances with disapproving eyes were something that Yuzu would never become completely accustomed to. They would never deter her from displaying her love for Mei in public, of course, but they were an unpleasant reminder that the relationship they had was not universally accepted by people.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei had immediately noticed her lover’s change in expression and the grip on her hand tightened a little more.

 

“I know, Mei… We shouldn’t concern ourselves with what others think.” Yuzu repeated the adage that Mei had shared with her numerous times in the past.

 

They rounded a corner and found themselves in a more secluded side street. Both were thankful for the temporary reprieve from the prying and judgemental eyes.

 

Mei abruptly stopped and balletically pivoted on one leg, turning to face Yuzu. Yuzu too stopped in her tracks, her face coloured with surprise and anticipation. Mei silently took Yuzu’s other hand into her own so that both of their hands were connected.

 

What other people thought of Mei was of no consequence to her. She only cared about those she loved, and she loved Yuzu and Atsuko above all things. It hurt her to see Yuzu in pain as she could do little to change the world’s disposition. She could only love Yuzu as fiercely as she could, as loudly as she could and hope for her love to draw away any sounds of discontent.

 

“Some people will never understand what we have.” Mei stated nonchalantly while capturing Yuzu’s green eyes with her own.

 

To Yuzu, Mei’s word was the law itself and to hear the fact provided in such a casual tone filled her with confidence and belief. They could not change the hearts and minds of everyone and nor did they need to. To be with each other was more than satisfactory.

 

“Mei…” Yuzu whispered the name, enjoying the feeling of the word on her lips and tongue.

 

Mei closed her eyes and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Yuzu’s cheek. Yuzu had moved to meet her lips with her own, but Mei was already pulling away from her.

 

“We should really head back now.” Mei allowed her lips to curl into a tiny smirk as she knew that her lover would be able to read between the lines.

 

Yuzu exercised no self-restraint however and smiled brightly in response, silently ruing that it would take at least twenty minutes for them to return to the inn. They returned to the main street and doubled back on themselves, briskly heading back in the direction that they had initially came from.

 

* * *

 

####  **In Bloom**

 

Mei and Yuzu walked along the stony path of the inn’s gardens, holding hands and laxly swinging them as they took measured steps. The garden was dimly lit by lanterns placed all about it. Although in some spots there were artificial lights, they were embedded into aptly shaped rocks in a wonderful display of modernity and tradition. It was a blend that the inn had elevated to an art form.

 

Both the lanterns and the artificial lights produced the same soft orange glow. It felt warm to the eyes and added to the garden otherworldly feeling. The vegetation around them was rich and vibrant but too orderly to be counted as wild, aiming instead to create a vision of serenity. Cicadas singing their summer song accompanied their slow steps and the wet thud of a sōzu bamboo hitting a musky rock could be heard now and then. It was its own world.

 

Yuzu tightened her hold around Mei’s hand and tugged slightly, causing her lover to turn to her. Yuzu greeted Mei’s eyes with the sweetest of smiles. It was a smile she knew that Mei could hardly leave alone and as it always happened, Mei raised a hand to her lover’s shoulder, moved closer and tilting her head, met Yuzu in a kiss.

 

The peaceful atmosphere made their kiss a slow one, a languid dance, the steps so familiar and the feelings as powerful as ever. Yuzu ran her hands down her lover’s back and rested them on the curvature of Mei’s hips to pull her even closer. She felt Mei chuckle against her mouth before pulling back, leaving Yuzu stunned in the middle of a kiss. Mei bent her head to capture Yuzu’s collarbone between her teeth and bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt. Yuzu gasped, hand raising to cup Mei’s head.

 

She knew what the biting meant. She had figured it out a long time ago.

 

“Yours.” She murmured against Mei’s hair, and captured the top of her beloved’s ear between her lips. She nibbled delicately, soft skin sliding under her teeth. Mei moaned quietly, stirring a fire inside Yuzu.

 

Yuzu trailed tantalizing kisses along the elegant angle of Mei’s jaw, stopping to nibble often enough to further entice her. Yuzu’s lips continued their journey to the exposed column of Mei’s neck. Her hands slipped under Mei’s shirt. Her fingernails gently grazing the smooth skin as they travelled along the length of Mei’s back, leaving behind a tantalizing trail in their wake.

 

Mei lost herself to desire completely. She went for Yuzu’s lips again in a kiss that was ferociously passionate. One hand sliding along Yuzu’s nimble neck, thumb firmly running along the delicious curve of Yuzu’s jaw. Her other hand running down Yuzu’s back to firmly cup her shapely behind and bring her even closer.

 

They were aware of how ridiculous a situation they were in. They had the most perfect room waiting for them and here they were, unable to contain themselves in the corner of a garden where someone could see them at any moment.

 

It was then, when they had given up any rational thought and had resigned themselves to their weakness, that a giggle crept into their world. It was the faintest sound, like a kitten mewling into a storm and yet it brought them back to their senses on the spot and all at once. The giggle was a familiar one. A beloved one. No storm could ever drown it out. Not for them.

 

Mei took a step back while her hands remained draped about Yuzu’s shoulders and she offered her lover an apologetic look. Yuzu’s face was warm and flush with desire, they were breathing the same air. They stood still, shallow breaths still mingling together, unable to tell where one ended and the other started.

 

“Not our brightest moment.” Yuzu quipped easily before releasing Mei with a sigh and taking a step back. She patted her cheeks energetically as though to dissipate the heat that had gathered there. Mei knew how she felt, every inch of her was tingling and yet they did not feel a single drop of sullenness at being interrupted.

 

Their hands entwined again and they resumed their slow walk through the garden. Once they passed the last bend, they found themselves in front of the porch of Shou and Ume’s room. The sliding doors were slightly ajar and as they had predicted, the sight of a giggling Atsuko greeted them.

Atsuko wore the pale grey jinbei provided by the inn to every guest. It was a few sizes too big and looked akin to an outfit from antiquity - An aesthetic that Atsuko certainly will have been enjoying. She was swinging her spindly legs and appeared to be having a conversation with the sky. One could only imagine what wondrous tales her mind was conjuring. There was no sight of Shou or Ume, and Atsuko had failed to notice their arrival, enraptured as she was with the night sky.

 

“Little samurai.” Yuzu called out, careful to keep the volume of her voice low to avoid disturbing any other guests. The relative silence of the garden made it easy to draw her attention. The child jumped and yelped at the sudden sound but as soon as her eyes settled on her sisters, her fright was replaced by joy. A bright smile exploded on her face.

 

“Yuzu-nee! Nee-san!” She squealed in delight before jumping to her feet and dashing toward the pair. Mei all but leapt forward to intercept the little blur. She lifted Atsuko in her arms with a fluid motion and settled her on her hip with practised ease.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko cheered gleefully and all but threw her arms around her sister’s neck, hugging her as tight as she could. Mei’s slim blue leather jacket, a present from Yuzu, had little fabric for Atsuko to grab on to, but she still enjoyed feeling the leather creases underneath her fingers.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei spoke the name with affection and respect as she always did. This once though, a very long sigh followed.

 

“We talked about being barefoot. This very morning.” Mei was surprised to feel a small degree of annoyance over her sister not heeding her words. She did not wish Atsuko to blindly follow orders though. Her advice was always accompanied by a logical explanation. Atsuko deserved nothing less.

 

“Running barefoot on the ground is dangerous. You never know what might be on it.” Mei’s voice played as graceful as ever, her elegant speech was delivered in the gentle tone she reserved for her loved ones.

 

Yuzu snorted softly behind her, causing a brief moment of alarm in her lover’s eyes.

 

“If you were to hurt your feet...” Mei continued, never breaking eye contact with the child. Atsuko was looking at her intensely as she always did, and Mei knew that she would pay attention to her every word.

 

“...You would have to miss your next race.” Atsuko’s vibrant green eyes widened at that, the thought terrified her.

 

“It’s just grass, Nee-san. It’s not like at home.” The child explained simply. She was at ease and felt completely safe. She had no doubt over the fact that her account would be taken in consideration. “I thought--”

 

She had made an honest mistake and there had been no malice on her part. She fell silent, lost in her own mind for a few instants until a resolute expression settled on her delicate features. She pulled slightly back to look Mei straight in the eye, her countenance incredibly solemn. She searched her brain to find the right words, big words even. In the end, she favored simplicity. They were on holiday after all and Nee-san valued honesty above all things.

 

"I'm sorry, Nee-san. I know now and I won't do it again." Atsuko's voice carried no disappointment or embarrassment. She had simply misjudged the situation and was glad to be led in the correct direction by her beloved sisters.

 

"It is quite alright, as now you do know, Atsuko."  Mei gave her a small nod, purple eyes as sincere as Atsuko’s green ones. Mei’s tone was firm yet laced with endless warmth. A combination she had learned to weave around her sister once she had gathered such a tone to provide Atsuko with a great level of security.

 

“I do, Nee-san.” Atsuko gave Mei a nod, identical to the one she had just received. Curt and small. Perfect understanding was achieved between the two.

 

“Very well.” Mei concluded and leaned in to rest her lips on Atsuko’s forehead for a few moments in a silent kiss. As she did, a slow smile spread over Atsuko’s face. It was a smile that spoke of tenderness and upon seeing it, Mei allowed a small smile to curve her own lips.

 

In spite of the solemnity of it, the moment had not been a quiet one. Yuzu had been giggling throughout and now Mei could finally investigate the source of Yuzu’s amusement.

 

“Yuzu…?” Her elegant features relaxed into an adorably curious expression that gave her face a childlike quality. Yuzu could only shake her head, unable as she was to contain her merriment.

 

“Just looking at the two of you.” Yuzu explained eventually as a laugh bubbled to her lips and stretched her words. On spotting Mei and Atsuko’s identically confused faces, her mirth all but doubled. She tried to straighten up but found herself rolling on her heels and leaning back to laugh at the starless sky. Slowly but steadily, she managed to collect herself. Her dark-haired beauties were still waiting for an explanation and looking adorable in the process.

 

“You two, right now.” Yuzu continued with less difficulty. “You were trying to out-Aihara each other... So badly.” Upon hearing that comment, Mei arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow while Atsuko tilted her head. Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders while showing both her palm to the pair, a gesture meant to convey helplessness. “I can’t really explain it, Mei.”

 

“You just explained it, Yuzu.” A clear note of amusement played in Mei’s voice. It was no mystery that she took a lot of pride over Atsuko having inherited the best traits that her father’s side of the family had to offer: The clear determination, a very focused mind and a penchant for the dramatic. Fortunately, having Ume as a mother had stopped the less excellent Aihara traits from manifesting themselves. Her beloved sister could enjoy the best of both worlds.

 

“Being barefoot on sand is okay, isn’t it, Yuzu-nee?” Atsuko was currently reconsidering all she knew about the matter. It felt more logical asking Yuzu-nee.

 

Nee-san spent most of her time reading in the shade at the beach while Yuzu-nee would play with her, in the sand and in the water. Although after a day at the beach, resting in Nee-san’s arms while she read to her made for a perfect day.

 

“Well, it can get hot… and you have to watch out for jellyfish if you’re by the sea.” Yuzu’s response was surprisingly mature and measured. She glanced over at the slightly ajar door to Ume, Shou and Atsuko’s room.

 

It was not hard to guess what had happened. The parents and their daughter must have fallen asleep. It was not unexpected considering the eventful day they had. Then the youngest member of the family woke up, found herself alone and decided to take some fresh air.

 

Regardless, at the moment Atsuko was as happy as could be and wide awake. Although when she snuggled deeper into Mei’s arms, Yuzu could not help but tease her sister a little.

 

“Look at you, little samurai.” Yuzu said while gently rubbing Atsuko’s back for comfort. “You are so very sleepy.”

 

“I’m not, Yuzu-nee.” As expected, Atsuko straightened herself up immediately and if Mei had not had the sharpest of reflexes, Atsuko’s head would have collided with her chin.

 

“I’m not sleepy.” She reiterated, opening her green eyes as wide as she could to further prove her point.

 

“Well—” Yuzu crossed her arms over her chest, tilted her head and scrunched up her face, pretending to give the matter some serious consideration. “— it is past your bedtime, Atsu-chan.”

 

“We aren't at home, Yuzu-nee…” Atsuko replied swiftly. She must have already given the situation some thought when deciding if leaving her futon would be okay. Nevertheless, she searched Mei’s eyes, silently asking for support.

 

“You make a fair point, Atsuko.” Mei lost no time in offering it, she could not take the teasing any further.

 

"Mama and Papa are sleeping, so..." Atsuko spoke slowly, stretching the last word to last longer than it should. She looked at her sisters while a needful expression settled on her adorable face.

 

Yuzu and Mei shared a glance. They would have to postpone their romantic bath a while longer and It was not an imposition in the least. It was their privilege.

 

* * *

 

####  **Bear with me**

 

The three took a seat on the porch, with Mei and Yuzu sitting so closely that there was no space between them. Their romantic encounter would have to wait, but the need to feel each other was still potent. Once they had reached their planned sitting spot, Atsuko had hugged Mei even tighter, sending her sister a clear message. She did not want to leave her embrace and Mei had no problem obliging her. Besides, the evening had proved to be a bit on the chilly side once the Sun had finally taken its leave.

 

Mei took in the sight of her sister. Atsuko could not be happier, all bundled up in her arms, head resting on her shoulder, hands playing with her jacket. Sometimes, she wondered if there had really been a time before Atsuko. She knew that was the case and yet somehow it all happened at once: Stopping the marriage, mother announcing her pregnancy, getting back together with Yuzu. As if in the midst of chaos, everything suddenly aligned itself, drawing the first lines of the wonderful picture her life was meant to become. It was most incredible to think how much her life had changed over the years.

 

And it all happened because of the incredible woman that was currently smiling at her. Yuzu was looking at her with dream-filled eyes as though to her, Mei was the most precious thing to exist in the whole universe. Mei was not completely sure if she was deserving of such love, but she eventually decided that it did not matter. For as long as Yuzu would love her, Mei would feel blessed. She would always return her love just as intensely.

 

While still smiling to Mei, Yuzu guided Atsuko’s bare feet into her lap and started to rub them between her hands, causing the child to giggle in delight. Those small feet were quite chilly and Yuzu had no intention to let a cold ruin their small vacation.

 

“Atsuko, darling, as annoying as socks can be, they beat getting sick.” Yuzu’s voice held no recrimination, just an amused exasperation. Mei met her eyes as that mystical word left her mouth. They shrugged simultaneously for it had no effect on the child. It never did. The mystery of the socks persisted.

 

“I will be more mindful, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko was quick to reply, making Yuzu chuckle.

 

Atsuko’s vocabulary was quite wide for a child of her age and was growing with every passing day. Mei had a lot to do with it. Besides reading together, the two Aiharas loved to play word games, like finding synonyms or antonyms. They could go at it for hours to no end and there was no winner, as it was not a competition with each other. They were competing with the language itself, challenging the dictionary. Two samurai against an army of millions.

 

“I appreciate it, sweetheart.” Yuzu warmly replied and smiled sweetly to Atsuko.

 

Still, if they were to sit outside, Atsuko had to wear something warmer than just her jinbei. Yuzu took her shoes off with practiced ease and placed them on the porch neatly. She reached for a nearby pair of slippers and put them on. She jolted into a standing position and offered her hand to Atsuko.

 

“Come with. Let’s get you into something warmer.” Atsuko was reluctant to leave the comfort of Nee-san’s arms, but she was aware that Yuzu-nee was right.

 

Still . . .

 

“Your sister will be here when we get back, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu could not help herself as a knowing smile settled on her lips. She could not blame Atsuko for being unwilling to leave the warmth of Mei's arms. Yuzu knew firsthand what a wonderful place that was. Her mind was running other plans though and the night had truly grown chilly. The earlier heat was but a faint memory.

 

Atsuko felt her face fire up at Yuzu-nee’s words. A healthy blush spread about her cheeks with little mercy. Her sisters could always tell was she was thinking and yet, there was something more. Yuzu-nee was smiling at her and slowly raising and lowering her eyebrows as if trying to tell her something.

 

But of course! She realized. A smile mirroring Yuzu’s spread over Atsuko’s face as she nodded several times in quick succession. She took her sister’s hand and yelped cheerfully when she was all but hauled onto her feet. The pair pushed the sliding door just enough to pass through, and disappeared into Ume and Shou’s room. They relied on Yuzu’s smartphone torch to find their way around. After all, Ume and Shou were both heavy sleepers but switching on the main lights in the room would still surely wake them.

 

Those two were up to something. Mei had little doubt over it. Reading Yuzu was rather easy as her love wore her heart on her sleeve. Even further than that, Mei had spent countless hours thinking about her beautiful Yuzu from the very first time they had met.

 

Over the years, she realized she had several misconceptions regarding her beloved. She used to think Yuzu did not use logic to make her own decisions and blindly followed her impulses. She had been terribly wrong in that regard. Yuzu employed logic just as much as she did, but Yuzu’s logic answered to different tenets. Fairness in place of duty, for instance. Mei had grown to know her Yuzu so well that she could realize what the blonde was feeling even before the woman herself had the chance to decipher her emotions.

 

Regardless, even though she knew that troublesome duo of hers to be plotting something, she was not inclined to further investigate. She was secretly looking forward to whatever they were planning. In the meantime, Mei savored the silence and took the chance to truly study her surroundings without the great distraction represented by Yuzu’s lips.

 

The porch overlooked a garden that, like everything else in the inn, was immaculately maintained. A winding path comprising of pale stepping stones cut through a sea of pale sun-bleached grass in the centre of the courtyard. Serpentine Japanese black pine trees twisted and turned up from the ground in each corner of the yard, with ice-white gardenias growing around their base.

 

The distant sound of running water could be heard, the source of which was a small rocky fountain which fed into a two-tiered stream that eventually spilled out into a larger pond surrounded by spotted laurel shrubs. Several stone tōrō lamps were dotted around the garden, each one weathered and encroached upon by moss. They cast a faint orange glow as the candles inside burned.

 

Despite the spaciousness of the garden, the lack of sound gave it a distinctly intimate feeling. It was a place for quiet contemplation and reflection. A glimpse of the Moon could be spotted, now and then through the occasional break in the wispy clouds that rolled in, casting the town in a cosy embrace.

 

A profound sense of tranquillity enveloped Mei until...

 

Something fell on her from behind and seized her around the shoulders. She gasped, her stupor lasting but a second as she recognized her assailant immediately. Mei was way too familiar with her weight and the general feel of her. What she was not familiar with, were the supposedly terrifying growls that were being roared straight into her ear.

 

She had never been tackled like this before, as this manner of greeting was reserved for the other members of her family. It was not unpleasant as much as it was unexpected and she was not sure how to react to it. The wisest choice seemed to be to mimic what Yuzu always did in this situation. Swift and graceful as a cat, Mei shifted sideways and turned before wrapping her arms around Atsuko. She then pulled her back towards her lap.

 

And just like that, she found herself with a bear in her arms.

 

She took in the sight of Atsuko and all but froze while her pupils grew larger than ever before. Her little sister was sporting an adorable oversized purple hoodie. It was unlike any hoodie Mei had ever seen. It was made of the same fuzzy fabric plushies were made of - soft and rich to the touch, just like Kumagorou and Selene. On top of the hood sat two magnificent teddy bear ears, also the same shade of purple.

 

“Nee-san!” Atusko’s voice partially freed her from the freezing spell that was holding her. Mei focused her eyes on her little sister. Atsuko’s green eyes were sparkling with joy and the biggest of smiles was on her cherub-like face.

 

“I’m a bear, Nee-san!”  She made claws with her hands and raised them up, the oversized sleeves fell back to reveal her thin forearms. “Rooooooooar!” She growled, looking all the more adorable for it.

 

Mei felt a laugh start in her stomach. She let it go and soon it parted her lips where an incredulous small smile had settled. She took hold of one of the purple bear ears and squeezed gently at it with the tips of her fingers. Again and again… and then again for good measure.

 

“Yuzu-nee got it for me, Nee-san.” Atsuko piped up enthusiastically, smile bright as ever, beautiful green eyes laughing.

 

Of course she did. The thought was a warm one. It brought her a feeling of contentment that she had become familiar with. It centered around Yuzu. Her beautiful love was constantly thinking about her. It was the attention Yuzu paid to details and apparently small matters that made Mei feel like the most precious of treasures. Like getting a bear-themed hoodie for their little sister, and just because she knew Mei to be fond of teddy bears. Actions such as this one filled Mei with unthinkable levels of joy.

 

When Yuzu walked back onto the porch, Mei was still laughing.

 

* * *

 

Yuzu had just helped her little sister with zipping up the bear hoodie they had purchased in Harajuku just four days ago when Atsuko all but vanished out of thin air. She had rushed outside without a second thought.

 

Yuzu was left crouching on the tatami covered floor, a pair of child sized socks by her side. She huffed in mild annoyance, gathered the socks and jumped up, careful to be light on her feet since Ume and Shou were asleep behind a thin paper door.

 

“Seriously, Atsuko--” She started after her, walking through the wooden sliding door and onto the porch. She had half a mind to reprimand her sister for taking off like that when the sight of Mei and Atsuko filled her eyes. Her reproach died on her lips, her face softened into a tender expression and soon she started smiling uncontrollably.

 

Yuzu wished Mei could see herself right now. No trace of the heartbroken lonely girl that Yuzu had met almost eight years ago could be spotted. She was aware that Mei would always feel the echoes of that pain as her years of solitude and abandonment could not be erased. Yet, looking at her now, Yuzu had no trouble believing that her beloved had found enough happiness to forever keep her pain at arm’s length.

 

It was a simple scene. Mei was laughing, elegantly and delicately as always. She was absolutely delighted by the sight of Atsuko’s hoodie as Yuzu had predicted she would be. She held their precious sister in her lap with ease. After Ume finally resorted to tricking her into holding a baby Atsuko for the first time, Mei had rapidly blossomed into her mentoring role.

 

Mei once again experienced what being loved unconditionally felt like, being shown for a second time how precious she was, how deserving of adoration and how inspiring of devotion. It had fortified her sense of self-worth in unexpected ways. She might never fully realize what an incredible woman she was, perhaps peeking into the eyes of loved ones would offer her a glimpse though.

 

Yuzu crouched and rested her elbows on her knees, careful not to make a sound. Atsuko was telling her sister about a school project she had been working on with Mayu-chan. Mei would nod slightly now and then while Atsuko’s expressive voice rose and fell animatedly. Yuzu was not surprised by the fact that Mei could not leave Atsuko’s bear ears alone. While one arm was wrapped firmly around Atsuko’s small frame, the other was up, allowing her hand to gently squeeze the fluffy ear repeatedly.

 

By then, Mei must have felt Yuzu’s eyes on her as she tilted her head ever so slightly and darted a gaze toward her love. Atsuko’s vibrant green eyes followed Mei’s shift predictably. She too was completely attuned to her sisters.

 

“Looks like you found yourself a bear, love.” A smile dawned on Yuzu’s face. It started small and spread slowly as she savored the look of absolute love Mei was giving her. Once the smile reached her green eyes, it could have challenged the Sun itself with its radiance.

 

“Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko called out excitedly bouncing slightly on Mei’s lap. “Nee-san loves it! Just like you said!”

 

“Do you, Mei?” Yuzu teased gently while sliding over to sit beside Mei. She draped one arm around Mei’s shoulder, feeling her beloved lean into her when she squeezed gently. Mei did not need to answer. The smile she gifted Yuzu with was more than enough confirmation.

 

“And you!” Yuzu released Mei and shifted about to take hold of Atsuko’s small foot.

 

“Still sockless!” She pulled a rather menacing face and tickled the sole of Atsuko’s foot, causing her to squirm and giggle out wildly. “Weren’t you supposed to be more mindful?” She teased recalling the words Atsuko had spoken a few minutes ago.

 

Her words silenced her sister’s giggle and brought an apologetic expression on her face. Not the effect Yuzu was aiming for, she could not fault her sister’s enthusiasm after all. She had to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

“How fast are you anyway?” Yuzu wondered honestly as she finally managed to put a sock over Atsuko’s foot. “One moment you were standing in front of me and the next— ” Yuzu fixed curious green eyes on her sister smiling face. “POOOF! Gone!”

 

“I’m fast like this, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko quickly swiped her index through the air in a serious bid to describe her speed.

 

“Like this!” Yuzu mimicked her gesture, although her index moved at a slower rate.

 

Yuzu caught sight of Mei’s bemused face as she did so and raised an eyebrow. The two exchanged a whole conversation with a few gestures and facial expressions. If Yuzu had been aiming to get Atsuko to feel sleepy, she was making quite a poor job of it.

 

“No!” Atsuko protested as expected and ran her finger through the air again. Narrowly missing Mei’s eye as the hoodie was limiting her peripheral vision quite a bit.

 

“Mmmm. That’s quite fast, little samurai” Yuzu scrunched up her face to convey a dubious expression as she put the spare sock on Atsuko’s other foot.

 

“I think you’re exaggerating.” She all but challenged, looking at her sister from under her golden bangs.

 

“I’m not.” A rather serious look had appeared on Atsuko’s cute face and her voice had taken on a note of severity. She fixed determined green eyes on Yuzu, a gaze far too intense for a child so young.

 

“I am going to win every race, Yuzu-nee.” She declared with a steady voice that played a rather grave note.

 

Her speed was a serious matter, after all. She was rather clumsy when it came to sports and her kendo ability remained poor, no matter how much work she put into it. But when it came to running, she was electric. She would even catch a pigeon one day.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei’s voice was playing the same note as she slightly tipped Atsuko back in her arms. She needed to look directly into her beautiful green eyes and the hood was in the way. “You have nothing to prove to anyone.”

 

Mei could not stand the thought of her sister putting herself through the same mental torture she had gone through as a child. Drive was something wonderful that should be nurtured and praised but obsession was a different matter. Obsession could easily poison one’s mind and dry up one’s heart.

 

Yuzu witnessed the exchange with a spot of guilt. The conversation had taken an unexpected turn, gaining a dimension of seriousness she had not aimed or accounted for. She should have predicted it though.

 

As different as their upbringings were, Atsuko still had a relentless focus on self-betterment. Mei had a similar mentality when she was the same age, but had little choice in the matter when under the watchful eye of her grandfather. Yuzu took it upon herself to bring the conversation’s tone back to a light one.

 

“Well…” She started, stretching the word playfully while draping one arm around Mei’s shoulder. Her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

“Aiharas are a stubborn bunch.” She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, hoping to convey a sense of inevitability. As expected, a rather displeased expression appeared on her beloved’s face.

 

“...We are not...” Mei pronounced the three words with a severe tone that left no room for discussion. It was so blatant that even Atsuko could not keep a little teasing smile off her face. Mei would not be swayed though, not even by evidence.  

 

Yuzu could only chuckle and lean her head on her beloved’s shoulder while thinking how appropriate kissing that stern look off her face would be.

 

* * *

 

####  **Space Lion**

 

Yuzu wandered about the garden, taking in is vivid beauty. It was quite the spectacle during the day, but at nighttime it morphed into a most magical place. She knew every inch of it had been shaped in accordance to ancient rules. She was not quite familiar with the traditional ways of landscaping and the meaning behind them, yet she deeply appreciated the harmony it created. It was like a beautiful outfit.

 

She knelt by a black pine to take a better look at the gardenias planted under it. She loved sending flowers to Mei and she always had. Mei had had no idea how much she loved to receive flowers until she found the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen in her office on her first day of working as the Chairwoman. Mei had returned the favour on the day that Citrus-E became a reality. She had cried like a child at the sight of those beautiful roses and that note:

 

_“Do your best. I love you, Yuzu”_

 

Very simple and to the point. From then on, she would receive an identical bunch of roses together with the same note on each anniversary day of the beginning of her company.

 

Those white gardenias were truly beautiful. She wondered how they would fare on her balcony in Tokyo. Yuzu feared they would not look so enchanting as they did at the base of those black pines, and that was on the brave assumption that she would even be able to successfully cultivate them to begin with.

 

Yuzu turned around to look at the loves of her life. It should not have taken Mei more than five minutes to get Atsuko to fall asleep. There was a spell in her embrace that Yuzu knew all too well. Mei’s hugs were like no other. There was a fierceness to them, a will to protect, a strong intent of love and the faintest note of sadness and worry.

 

Yuzu was honest enough to admit that her beloved still had some healing to do. Mei still feared abandonment, but Yuzu remained steadfast in her belief that Mei would eventually learn that this was a dream she never had to wake up from. She would not allow it.

 

She raised her gaze toward the room she shared with Mei and sighed dreamily. The balcony was, of course, enclosed by wooden panels and concealed from the eyes as it held that fabulous bathtub she could not wait to try out. “Soon” was not soon enough.

 

The sound of Atsuko’s giggling caught her attention, Yuzu turned around to see that her little sister was far from being asleep. She was animatedly explaining something to Mei. Yuzu could not feel any disappointment though as her Mei looked so happy. The bathtub was not going anywhere.

 

With a sigh and a smile on her face, she skipped back to the pair.

 

Yuzu halted in front of them with a bounce. Atsuko’s beautiful green eyes were wide. She was not even tired. Perhaps their misadventures during the journey had left her restless.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?" Yuzu queried loudly, paying little heed to her sleeping parents. "...Both of you." She turned a knowing eye towards Mei.

 

“Atsuko is telling me a story, Yuzu.” Mei gave Yuzu an apologetic look, even though she knew it to be unnecessary. She simply could not desert this child, not even if something as small as a tale was concerned. It was not because her own past could not permit it. It was her own will. Her own decision.

 

“Isn’t it the other way around, usually?” Yuzu’s beautiful green eyes spoke only of love. Her smile carried so much warmth that Mei could feel it like a kiss. Not a line of frustration could be spotted on her beautiful face.

 

Atsuko shrugged her small shoulders at her oldest sister, looking so adorable. Yuzu could not resist poking her nose. The child giggled and rubbed at it with her palm.

 

“Not quite. The stories I tell are never my own.” Mei looked fondly at her sister. Mei’s tales were always someone else’s tales. Unlike Atsuko, she could not fashion something up straight of her mind. She always resorted to the great tales of antiquity, which had accumulated in her memory over the course of many evenings spent alone as a child. Back then, the only thing that Mei knew would not abandon her was her book collection.

 

Mei had no memory of anyone ever reading a story to her. Perhaps a maid had done so out of pity or even father himself during a spare two minutes. All Mei knew was that she had no recollection of such things occurring.

 

“All right.” Yuzu added, bouncing on her feet for good measure. “Let’s hear it, little samurai.”

 

Atsuko smiled bashfully and looked at her lap. The oversized bear hoodie she was wearing made her look absurdly adorable. It took a lot of restraint to not just snatch her up and cuddle her tightly. Yuzu knew better than to try and pry a little bear from Mei’s arms. She waited patiently and gave her little sister the sweetest of smiles, she knew Atsuko would overcome her bout of shyness on her own.

 

“… I think the Moon had to hide the sky.” She mumbled, green eyes stealing looks at her sisters from under her hood. Yuzu-nee was smiling ever so sweetly at her while Nee-san nodded solemnly. That was all the encouragement she needed, her shyness was replaced by a marvelous feeling of acknowledgement.

 

“Because the stars were stolen by --” Her green eyes widened as her voice took on a slightly alarmed tone. Atsuko revealed the mystery with great satisfaction. “A Space Octopus!”

 

“I see.” Mei’s purple eyes were full of intrigue and respect as she met Atsuko’s green gaze with her own. Mei gave her sister another serious nod, encouraging her to continue.

 

“He was jealous of Orihime and Hikoboshi’s love and wanted to steal their stars! Vega and Altair!” Mei could only feel the greatest of pride as her sister managed to effortlessly weave the legend of Tanabata into her own tale. She caught Yuzu’s eyes with her own and the two shared a knowing look full of nothing but affection.

 

“He wanted them to never meet again!” Atsuko continued and on that sentence, she cuddled into Mei even more.

 

Mei knew that Atsuko was absolutely troubled by Orihime and Hikoboshi’s story. The unfortunate lovers had been separated by Orihime’s father and could only meet once a year. On more than an occasion, she had worded her sorrow over their destiny. It was not enough. She would be distraught if she could see her beloved family only once a year.

 

The first time that Atsuko had heard the tale, she had been three years old and tears had quickly formed into her eyes. But once Yuzu assured her that nothing would ever keep them apart, she had soon recovered her good disposition. Her trust in her sisters was absolute.

 

“But the Moon figured it out.” A confident smile melted away all tension from Atsuko’s face as she started moving her arms about to illustrate her next line.  “She started moving Vega and Altair around the sky, so that the Space Octopus would never find them--.” Her smile turned into the cutest frown. “He got very mad and tried to steal all the stars!”

 

“The Moon could not go after him, so she had to call the space ninjas to help her.” Atsuko shifted gears then, taking inspiration from her favorite Lego set as she swiftly prepared for the grand finale. Her voice raising and falling to highlight the pace, her face chasing the words tumbling from her mouth with ever changing expressions.

 

“What did the Space Octopus do with the stars, Atsu-chan?” Yuzu could not help herself and urged her sister on, she had grown to be genuinely curious and wanted the tale be revealed.

 

“He put them in a magic oyster. Bigger on the inside! And hid it on a planet that wasn’t on any maps!” Atsuko’s left hand shot out to grab a handful of Yuzu’s shirt in excitement. Mei saw her love wince ever so slightly when the delicate fabric of her shirt was pulled. Her wince gave way to a bright smile as she immediately leaned forward, following Atsuko’s tug and reducing the strain on her shirt.

 

“The space ninja ship found the planet. Of course! They knew all the galaxy!” By the way her voice sounded, Mei knew the climax of the tale was fast approaching.

 

“And then Kaichou-sama just—“  The excitement in Atsuko’s voice finally reached its apex.

 

“Kaichou-sama??!!” Yuzu had leaned in, her face was inches away from Atsuko’s, her exhilaration had driven her to imitate Atsuko and to grab a handful of her sister’s large hoodie.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko’s conviction was unshakeable. The adoration that played within her words was limitless. “Kaichou-sama is the captain of the ship!”

 

At that, Yuzu all but snatched Atsuko in her arms and started twirling her around, making sure to be gentler than usual as Atsuko had consumed quite the amount of food. On her part, Atsuko laughed wildly and held onto her Yuzu-nee tightly. She was used to Yuzu’s explosive brand of affection and was absolutely in love with it.

 

Yuzu could not contain her happiness as her own laughs mixed up with Atsuko’s. Their different tones creating a somewhat harmonious blend. Perhaps her love alone could not fully heal her beloved’s wounds. Her love, combined with Atsuko’s love though?  That might just do the trick.

 

Of course Atsuko would fashion Mei as the hero of her story. It made perfect sense. Mei was Yuzu’s own hero after all and she wished that Mei could see herself through their eyes. It would take a solitary second for her to realise just how much she meant to them.

 

“… Mei?”

 

“… Nee-san?”

 

Yuzu and Atsuko’s beautiful green eyes settled on Mei, a combination of concern and confusion agitating them. Mei’s face was hidden as she sat still as a statue. She was looking at the ground and the curtain of her dark hair concealed her face. It was not hard for Yuzu to guess what her love was going through.

 

Mei’s grasp of emotions had improved incredibly over the past decade, yet when an emotional shock happened too suddenly and was too powerful, she would find herself unable to react. On such occasions, she still struggled to understand and articulate her own feelings. Yuzu was more than happy to stand by her side though, so that whatever trouble Mei faced, they would go through it together and form an even stronger bond because of it.

 

“Mei…” Yuzu called gently. Her voice a soft caress through the night. She walked back to her, lowered Atsuko on the porch and waited patiently. Atsuko had fallen silent and was watching the exchange with wide green eyes. Maybe she should not have put Nee-san in her story.

 

The concern in the voice of her loved ones had Mei raise her head at once. She was met with Yuzu’s understanding and patient verdant eyes while Atsuko’s identically pigmented irises were confused with worry. Mei would hate nothing more than for her sister to misunderstand her reaction. She collected herself at once and relaxed her face while a shy sideways smile softened the rigid set of her lips.

 

When Mei raised her head and looked directly at them, Yuzu’s concern dissolved and a touching smile took its place. The look on Mei’s face was one of gratefulness and acknowledgment. It lacked the surprise her beloved would feel whenever love was declared to her. It was the rarest of looks to spot on such a face.

 

Mei stood and gathered Yuzu and Atsuko in her arms. She hugged them as tightly as she could. She may not have deserved any of this, but tonight she had decided to set her doubts apart, at least for a while.

 

They held onto each other for a few instants until Yuzu broke the silence. She had to know how it ended. “…and so what did Kaichou-sama do, little samurai?”

 

“She told the Space Octopus…” Atsuko stood on the porch, tilted her head back and chewed the inside of her cheek for a few second. She was racking her brain for a moment, searching for the right words. Once she found some that satisfied her enough, she spoke them in a voice reminiscent of her dark-haired sister whenever she spoke at the Academy.

 

“Enough with your meanness! Stop being so troublesome and give the stars back.” She nodded in satisfaction, quite pleased with her words and delivery.

 

“And he did!” Atsuko ended her tale. Yuzu smiled brightly at her. It made perfect sense. It was Kaichou-sama, after all. She started giggling and was quite pleased to hear that Mei was chuckling along with her.

 

* * *

 

####  **Cosmonaut**

 

“The Moon must be putting them back right now then…” Yuzu wondered while sitting down and raising her green eyes toward the fluffy darkness of the cloudy night sky.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko knelt behind Yuzu and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind as she eagerly agreed with her. Yuzu turned her head and peppered Atsuko’s cheek with rough kisses. Atsuko giggled against her shoulder.

 

“She has to be very careful and put them all in the same spot.” A wave of sadness slackened her face “Otherwise Orihime and Hikoboshi won’t be able to find each other.”

 

Mei and Yuzu shared knowing looks. They carried affection and pride in equal measure. Atsuko had dealt with the disappointment that the cloudy sky had provided her with by crafting quite the tale. It was a most blissful experience for them to share such precious moments. The mind of a happy child was an ever-growing field of wonder.

 

Atsuko tightened her hold of Yuzu and started rocking. Yuzu placed her hands on Atsuko’s arms and stood, taking Atsuko with her. The child immediately wrapped her legs around her sister’s waist.

 

Yuzu started twirling around gently and Atsuko raised her eyes to the sky. She sighed in worry. “...I hope it won’t rain on Tanabata.”

 

As the legend said: If it rained, the magpies would not come and the two lovers would have to wait another year to meet each other.

 

“Even if it rains by us.” Mei looked at her sister. Atsuko’s chin was testing on Yuzu’s shoulder. Mei’s words had painted a look anticipation on her face.  “Other places in the world would have a clear sky, Atsuko.” She decided to leave it at that, allowing Atsuko's agile mind to draw her own conclusion. By the smile that slowly spread over Atsuko’s face, Mei knew that her sister had drawn the correct picture.

 

“Although.” Mei sat back on the porch, her posture was straight yet she was quite relaxed. She was still feeling so full of gratitude and she had the imperative need to give something back, even if it was a simple legend. “Each culture has a different story in regard to the Milky Way’s purpose or creation.”

 

Mei felt Yuzu’s eyes on her. She did not need to look for she knew those beautiful green eyes were looking dreamily at her.. In the same vein, she knew that an adoring look of wonder had just conquered Atsuko’s face and so, Mei kept her eyes to the sky.

 

“The Navajo thinks the Milky Way to have been created by a trickster coyote.” Mei’s elegant voice rose to fill the air and somehow bestowed a further dimension of magic on the beautiful garden.

 

“...As one day, the Black God had set himself the task to create the constellations, and so he was taking great care in ordering the stars above. But the Coyote grew impatient and he threw the sack with the remaining stars into the sky.” Mei paused to look at her audience. Atsuko and Yuzu wore twin expressions of curiosity on their beautiful faces. Mei allowed a small smile on her lips before continuing.

 

“The Black God was not happy and decided to not light the stars thrown by Coyote on fire.” Mei then shifted her purple eyes solely to Atsuko’s face. “The Navajo think that to be the reason why some stars are brighter than others.” Mei relaxed her face into a neutral expression and waited.

 

“That isn’t why, Nee-san.” Atsuko did not make her wait for long and her cheerful voice held a firm note of pride, blessing Mei with the deepest sense of fulfilment.

 

Yuzu never missed anything when it came to Mei. She let her sister down on the porch and sat beside her beloved, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. She turned to look at Atsuko, who was now standing between them.

 

“And what is the reason then, little samurai?” Yuzu asked as a warm smile spread across her delicate face. She was well aware of the answer but she knew how much Mei treasured the workings of Atsuko’s mind. She was more than eager to oblige her love.

 

“Because some are further away than others!” Atsuko had earned herself a set of different yet equally preciously adoring looks from her sisters. She blushed, not thinking herself deserving of such praise. She was only relating what Nee-san had read to her, after all.

 

After an moment, she grew pensive, though not in a morose way It was entirely an expression of curiosity.

 

“What is a trickster, Nee-san?” Her voice sounded most enthusiastic, as it always did when she came upon something new. She was once again slumped over Yuzu’s shoulders, still rocking and putting her weight on her. She trusted her oldest sister to not mind such antics. Yuzu-nee was her playmate after all. She could not have wished for a better one.

 

“In folklore - traditional tales - a trickster is a character that possesses a keen mind and would use it to break the rules or just to play pranks for their own amusement”

 

Atsuko absorbed every word while chewing the inside of her cheek, until a sudden revelation flashed through her mind and put a smile on her face.

 

“Matsuri-sama is a trickster, Nee-san!” She said triumphantly while turning toward Mei for confirmation.

 

“That is--” Mei sighed as she often did when the pink haired woman was mentioned. Then she took in the sight of her sister’s expectant face.

 

“...Quite accurate, actually. Well done, Atsuko.” She had to concede and the delighted look that set over Atsuko’s features mighty lessened her annoyance.

 

The pink devil was quite the trickster indeed. Atsuko’s mind had been spot-on, as often was the case. Mei was truly tempted to go into a lecture over how the “sama” honorific was not quite appropriate for Matsuri. She had often been tempted to address the matter but never did. Mei had too much respect for Atsuko and wished not to influence her perception of the world because of her own personal feelings.

 

Mei sighed once again, resolving to leave it alone. She heard Yuzu giggle out and shifted her eyes to the older girl, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. It did not have the effect she had intended as Yuzu kept giggling unperturbed.

 

“Did the Coyote have pink hair...fur, Nee-san?” Atsuko wondered, eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

“Absolutely not!” Yuzu stepped in dramatically, she turned around swiftly and gave Atsuko the most serious of looks, of course it only served to make her giggle. “Matsuri is the only one to have pink hair in the whole wide world.”

 

“That’s not true.” Atsuko flashed an adorable and impish grin toward her oldest sister, finally releasing her. “I could have pink hair too!”

 

On hearing her sister make such a declaration, Mei had to call upon every inch of her steely resolve to stop herself from issuing a lifelong ban on such nonsense. Fortunately, Atsuko did not sound as if she was truly considering the idea and was already moving on.

 

“I know she dyes it, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko smiled victoriously. “Just like you!”

 

Atsuko’s remark had Yuzu fluster up. It was no secret that she dyed her hair, but talking about it was quite the hardship for her as the reason behind it was a very personal one. It was an idea born from the mind of a child that had wished for nothing more than to have her Papa back and to see her Mama smile again.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei’s voice soothed Yuzu’s agitated mind, offering her a safe harbor. “I think that it suits you much better this way.” Yuzu’s eyes chased the voice and found Mei’s beautiful purple eyes. They held nothing but warmth and understanding.

 

“I see.” Atsuko whispered, using a line her Nee-san was quite fond of.

 

It made perfect sense. Yuzu-nee dyed her hair because Nee-san loved it. Of course Yuzu-nee would wish to make Nee-san happy and yet, something was off. It was not a missing piece; it was more like a piece that would not fit the puzzle. Even though the reason she had figured out was quite fitting.

 

Then it hit her.

 

“But Yuzu-nee…” Atsuko’s confused frown was absolutely adorable, but Yuzu felt a foreboding sense of dread as her sister’s inquisitive eyes fell on her.

 

“You were blonde even before meeting Nee-san. The pictures...” Atsuko’s voice trailed off into a whisper. The expression of her Yuzu-nee’s face was one of sadness and even though Yuzu was quick to shake it off, Atsuko’s keen eyes had not missed it.

 

She wished she that had never asked and quickly began to formulate an apology in her mind.

 

“Atsuko…” Yuzu started, not without difficulty. It worried Atsuko a great deal that she had addressed her in such fashion. It meant it was a serious matter.

 

“Yuzu.” Atsuko grew even more worried when Nee-san reached over to take Yuzu-nee’s hand into hers. The act itself was a common occurrence, but Nee-san’s face was soft with concern.

 

"Well... It's..." In a rare reversal, it was now Yuzu looking to Mei for support and assurance. Mei squeezed Yuzu's hand a little more tightly and gave her the slightest of nods. Yuzu took a deep breath and took the leap. "Atsu-chan, you know how my Papa isn't the same as your Papa?"

 

"Mhmm.” Atsuko nodded sweetly, she could tell Yuzu-nee felt very delicate at the moment. “Mama told me, Yuzu-nee."

 

"My papa had to go away, so I wanted to be able to remember him." Yuzu searched her purse and pulled out a crumpled photograph. She hesitated for a moment then nodded to herself and showed the picture to her little sister.

 

The blonde-haired man stood next to Ume, who hadn't aged a day since the photo was taken, with a baby in his arms. Atsuko smiled brightly at the sight but when Yuzu-nee started talking again, a somber look settled on her face and she looked much wiser than her young age should have allowed.

 

"I thought that..." Yuzu felt a familiar lump form in her throat. Mei's grip on Yuzu's hand tightened even further, but did not cause discomfort. Quite the contrary.

 

"I thought that if my hair looked like his, then it be like there was always a part of him with me.” Yuzu managed a small smile, it was a difficult smile, still it was an absolutely honest one. “Do you understand, Atsu-chan?"

 

"I think so." Atsuko nodded before falling deep in thought. "Yuzu-nee, Nee-san...” She asked in a small voice. “Will you have to go away too?" The thought was unbearable to her and it took great effort to vocalise it.

 

Mei had to intervene then. She gathered Atsuko back into her arms, wishing for nothing more than to reassure her sister about the two of them never leaving her side. Mei could not bring herself to lie to her though. She loved her too deeply to ever do that.

 

"Everyone has to go away eventually, Atsuko." She found Atsuko’s beautiful green eyes and smiled kindly at her, willing all her love into a look, an action that had become surprisingly easy. "But we will not be going anywhere any time soon."

 

"That's right, Atsu-chan!" Yuzu took her cue and broke in with unbridled enthusiasm. She pointed dramatically to the sky. "Sometimes when I look up there, it feels like he's still watching over me!"

 

Mei nodded and tightened her hold around her sister. She felt Atsuko cuddling deeper into her embrace. It was time to lead the conversation elsewhere …

 

“In another version of the Milky Way story, the Navajo believe the galaxy to be a pathway for spirits to go to the afterlife and that the stars are their footprints." The little factoid provided by Mei caused Atsuko's eyes to widen with delight and look at the sky.

 

Atsuko wished the Moon would hurry up and put all the stars back already, maybe she could ask the Sun for help. The Sun and The Moon made the best team, despite their many differences.

 

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe.

 

She released a huge yawn, a soundless roar that made her look like a lion cub and caused her sisters to share knowing looks. Privately, the two were relieved that Atsuko had not interrogated them further as they knew that they would never lie to the child.

 

Atsuko yawned once again. She turned about in Mei’s lap and burrowed into her embrace, instinctively hiding her face into the hollow of Mei’s neck. Her favorite sleeping spot by far. Mei rested her cheek on Atsuko’s head, enjoying the softness of the plush ears against her skin. She started rocking her sister ever so gently and in less than a minute, Atsuko had fallen into a deep slumber.

 

Mei asked Yuzu to remove her shoes with her eyes and Yuzu obliged, ever so willingly. Now shoeless, Mei got to her feet, her athletic grace making the movement quite fluid. Atsuko did not even stir. She walked into the slippers and smiled delicately at Yuzu. She was going to tuck Atsuko in. Yuzu did not need to be told. She smiled back at Mei before whispering:

 

“Be quick, love. I’ll wait for you in our room.” Her eyes held a promise and Mei could not wait to see it fulfilled.

 

* * *

 

####  **Satellite**

 

When Mei stepped into the room she shared with Yuzu, she gasped gently. The room was dimly lit by orange lanterns and the scented smoke of incense rose lazily through the air.

 

The atmosphere was one of anticipation.

 

Her beautiful Yuzu was knelt on the floor in a perfect seiza position, her back to the door and her hair pulled up in simple top knot. She wore nothing but a white and red silk robe. It depicted branches of sakura trees and petals floating through the air. It made for a most exotic sight as the soft light of the room danced on it, accentuating the color and the design. What most captivated Mei’s attention was the back of Yuzu’s neck, she knew it to be one of Yuzu’s most sensitive spot and it felt so soft against her lips. One of Mei’s favorite playgrounds.

 

Mei’s breathing pattern quickened. She felt her heart thud loudly in her chest and could not help licking her lips - Not once, but twice. Yuzu was irresistible, so delicate and so beautiful, ready to be lavished with love. Mei was quite generous and persevering when it came to revering Yuzu’s many delicacies.

 

But she had to quell her instincts. As before anything else, Mei felt the imperative need to let Yuzu know just how much in love with her strong heart she was.

 

She fell behind Yuzu on her knees in a rare graceless way and wrapped her arms around the older girl’s slender frame. Emotions too profound to be spoken overcame her. She had to center herself by burying her face against Yuzu’s neck, inhaling deeply, savoring Yuzu’s scent as it spread through her senses.

 

Yuzu chuckled as Mei endeavoured to take in the very essence of her being. Her chuckle was a gentle vibration within Mei’s embrace. Mei shifted her head and rested her chin against Yuzu’s shoulder. Yuzu must have gauged the solemnity of her mood because she fell into silence, covered Mei’s hands with her own and waited.

 

"You kept the photograph, Yuzu. After all this time..." Mei struggled to articulate just how in awe she was of her lover's emotional strength. She dropped a reverent kiss on Yuzu’s shoulder. The silk felt nice against her lips but she longed for her beloved’s skin. She turned to kiss Yuzu’s cheek, the familiar smoothness of the skin was way more enticing than even the finest of fabrics could ever hope to be.

 

"I am very lucky to know you, Yuzu." She all but whispered upon Yuzu’s cheek.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu had never sounded so deep, so wise and so very patient as if she were talking to a child.

 

“We’re both lucky, Mei.” Mei could hear Yuzu smiling though her voice. She knew all the lifts of Yuzu’s beautiful tone, from her many happy ones right through to the sad ones. She knew the ones that carried tears and the ones that did not understand. Even at her most desperate though, Yuzu’s voice never failed to carry hope. For Yuzu, even the faintest of hopes was as powerful as the brightest one.

 

“At least I like to think so.” Yuzu shook her head as soon as those words passed her lips and resolved to correct her comment.

 

“No, I don’t just think so. I know it, Mei.” Yuzu’s conviction was unshakeable. She nodded to herself and tightened her hold on Mei’s hands. The feeling of Mei against her back was rather distracting, but she had more to say and it was important that she said it.

 

“Having you by my side makes me stronger. Braver.” Yuzu sighed deeply, chest falling and raising as she did. The sigh ended in a smile that immediately reached her eyes as it always did when she thought about her Mei.

 

“I do not deserve such praise.”  A severe note was embedded in Mei’s voice. Yuzu knew that a part of Mei still truly felt undeserving of her love.

 

“Sometimes.” Yuzu’s voice was melancholic, a tremulous undertone of sorrow run through it. It was not devoid of hope though, as Yuzu’s voice never was. “I wish you could look at yourself through my eyes...”

 

“...And then you’ll know...” Yuzu rose on her knee and turned around to catch Mei’s purple eyes in her own. An eternity passed between them.

 

“...just how lucky I am, Mei .” Yuzu’s voice was no longer melancholic. It was firm and absolutely definitive. Mei’s eyes widened as the might of Yuzu’s love was given to her through the most honest and resilient gaze she had ever looked into. She could see herself through Yuzu’s eyes after all.

 

Yuzu shook her head, mesmerized by Mei’s beauty as it was offered to her, so completely and in absolute trust. She tangled her hands in Mei’s hair and all but melted into her as their lips came together. When they came up for air, all Yuzu had to do was to gaze at the bathtub. Mei’s smile was all the answer she needed.

 

Yuzu stood up, untied the belt holding her robe in place and simply let it slide from her body, revealing all of her at once. She lost herself in the sight of Mei’s eyes. They were all but feasting on her.

 

Yuzu shot a teasing smile and slowly took a step back, offering Mei a full view of her body. Mei’s eyes widened ever so slightly, following Yuzu’s every move, unwilling to miss even the smallest of details.

 

Yuzu stepped outside and into the bath’s warm water. Vapor was rising from it, curling up into the air and around her. She let herself fall on her knee with little grace, agitating the water enough to create small waves. She turned her beautiful green eyes toward Mei invitingly.

 

Mei got to her feet, elegant as ever and yet quite in a hurry. She had not the will to undress herself slowly and was quick to remove her clothes. They piled at her feet and were immediately forgotten. She offered herself to Yuzu’s eyes and was pleased when the most needful of look was given to her.

 

The Moon must have finished putting the stars back into the sky by then as it peeked from behind the clouds, the pale glow streaming in and wrapping itself around Mei’s bare body. Yuzu’s breath caught in her throat at the sight. Of course Atsuko had feared the Moonfolk would claim Mei back at some point as she was simply not of this world. She could not be. She was perfection in every detail, almost glowing under the Moon’s pale kiss.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu managed to kept her voice steady, even though she was trembling with unabashed desire. Her eyes were fixed on Mei. She was unable and unwilling to let her out of her sight. Mei was all there was at the moment.

 

Yuzu shivered in anticipation as Mei’s dipped her toe into the water. She did not hesitate and elegantly stepped into the bathtub. The water did not even stir as she immersed herself, but the same could not be said for Yuzu.

 

Yuzu scooted forward with a splash, water rippling warmly around her motion. She pressed her body firmly against Mei, enjoying the solid feeling against her wet skin. The sudden contact had Mei gasp. Such a sweet sound caused Yuzu to chuckle throatily. Her emerald eyes took hold of Mei’s purple ones. She would never tire of staring into such beautiful depths.

 

“... the Moon sure is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” Yuzu wondered, eyes full of nothing but Mei. She held her breath when Mei’s hand rose and grazed her tanned cheek with the faintest of caresses, fingertips barely touching the smooth skin. Mei’s hand travelled down to Yuzu’s neck and then about her collarbone. Yuzu remained still under such sweet torture. Mei leaned closer to lean her cheek against Yuzu’s.

 

Warm water danced about them, bringing them even closer. Vapor lazily curling around them, they were living a dream.

 

“It certainly is, Yuzu.” Mei whispered by Yuzu’s ear. “And so are you.” Her silky voice parted Yuzu’s lips in a delicate moan. Mei pulled slightly back and took Yuzu’s face between her hands, her touch firm yet gentle, a sweet combination of devotion and possessiveness.

 

She drew the older girl into the most passionate of kisses. Yuzu answered in kind, hands diving under the warm water to take hold of Mei’s hips and bring her even closer. It was not enough, but they finally had all the time in the world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

####  **End of Chapter Eight**

 

####  **AKA: The one where Mei is a space captain.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tsuki ga Kirei Desu ne." (月が綺麗ですね。The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't it?") is a phrase used by the Meiji-era novelist Natsume Sōseki to translate the English “I love you” in Japanese. He believed such phrase to better convey what two people in love might be feeling and to better suit Japanese sensibility, since invoking a poetic image is more powerful and less direct than a literal translation. It is still used today to declare to one another.
> 
> A huge thank you is in order for Galathmir, who illustrated the incredible artwork featured at the end of the chapter!
> 
> The art can be found here too : 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/CitrusManga/comments/94j9h4/the_moon_is_beautiful_isnt_it/


	9. The one where Mei cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For returning readers: Please check out chapter 8 again. We've updated the chapter to include some fabulous art for the bath scene that Galathmir was kind enough to draw for us! 
> 
> The art is titled the “The Moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”
> 
> It can be found here too: 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/CitrusManga/comments/94j9h4/the_moon_is_beautiful_isnt_it/

#### Ours

 

The early hours of the morning rolled lazily as the family enjoyed a spot of quiet. Ume and Mei sat at the low table facing each other, one in a perfect seiza position the other in a more relaxed cross-legged position. They were each enjoying a cup of green tea, served in traditional handleless cups and absolutely delicious.

 

Mei took in the sight of the now empty plate of macaroons that had been served with the tea and sighed. It stood no chance of lasting longer than a few minutes with Yuzu and Atsuko around.

 

Ume and Shou’s room had a traditional charm that their quarters lacked, although she had greatly enjoyed the modern comforts offered by the room she shared with Yuzu.

 

The tatami felt supple under her knees. The paper doors were as precious as they were delicate, intersecting with the wooden portions of the sliding doors and seamlessly making the room feel private yet not enclosed.

 

The view provided by the garden was truly luscious and it was not a coincidence that Ume had opened the wooden door overlooking the patio all the way. She, like Yuzu, had great love for flowers and could not stop admiring the white gardenias as they almost glowed under the Sun’s kiss. The garden appeared lush in the morning light and its scents drifted stronger than ever. Mei preferred the look it held under the moonlight, but she had to admit daytime bestowed its own charm too.

 

At the table with them were also Shou and Atsuko, they too were facing each other, except they were locked in a match of Old Maid.

 

Old Maid was a rather simple card game, and quite old as well. As far as Mei knew it had originated during the Victorian age, born as a gambling game surely. No particular skills were required to play it.

 

The rules were simple: A single queen was removed from the deck, cards would then be shuffled and distributed amongst the players. Players would discard any pairs of cards and then would take it in turns to blindly take one card from each other, until one holding just the Old Maid was left.

 

Yuzu had played as well, but she had been kicked out quite early. Her green eyes were too honest and never failed to give her away. She was now resting on her back, enjoying the softness provided by the tatami mats. She had her shoulders and head propped up against Mei’s lower back as she checked emails on her phone.

 

“Yuzu, are you comfortable sat like that?” Ume inquiered, more concerned about Mei’s comfort than Yuzu’s. “You can join us at the table.”

 

“I’m fine here, Mama.” Yuzu answered easily and by the content tone of her voice, it was not hard to believe she was quite comfortable.

 

Ume turned her kind green eyes to Mei and shrugged. She often worried about Mei-chan ignoring her own discomfort in favor of her loved ones’ wellbeing. The current matter was a trivial one for sure, but Ume’s concern was entirely genuine. Not many people were aware of what a selfless person Mei-chan was. Most people were easily blinded by appearance, their thoughts would not go any further than what was before their eyes.

 

Ume’s green eyes looked deeper. It was her job as a mother to see the truth about her daughters. Her worry was assuaged by the knowledge that her Yuzu was absolutely unable to take advantage of anyone, least of all Mei.

 

They were perfectly matched indeed.

 

“It is as she says, mother. It is fine.” Mei reassured the woman as a faint rouge hue colored the tips of her ears. She had grown more relaxed about physical displaying her affection around her family yet her body had its own reactions. She did not mind feeling Yuzu’s head against her back and the faint tickling it would cause her whenever she giggled or nodded her head. It was rather pleasant.

 

She had achieved a level of self-awareness that permitted her to recognize how Yuzu’s touch benefited her - In many ways. At first, she had only been able to see the most practical of benefits, such as it providing her with a constant source of warmth during the cold months.

 

Little by little, as she learned more about herself, she had discovered other benefits as well. Yuzu’s touch calmed her, just feeling her beautiful Yuzu provided her with a great level of security. She had found that out upon returning from her first meeting with her then-fiancé. Just sitting beside a sleeping Yuzu had calmed her desperation, if only for a short while.

 

It did not fill her with just security and could do more, it depended by her mood. It could focus her or make her braver. As it did that time Yuzu had taken hold of her hand, granting her the strength to speak to her father for the first time after five years of silence.

 

It could also make her feel essential and irreplaceable as it did whenever Yuzu kissed her. More than that as well, but she could not think about the other benefits Yuzu’s touch provided her with without blushing. Besides now she had a pressing matter to attend to. Another game was at play.

 

She shifted her focus on Shou and Atsuko’s card game. Her father sat beside her and she had a clear view of the cards in his hands. In front of him, by Ume’s side standing on her knees was Atsuko. Her small hands had struggled to keep the cards straight when she had many. Now she was only holding a few. Her brow was furrowed in extreme concentration.

 

Mei knew that Atsuko hated losing, as was expected of any Aihara. As a rule, she would not let her sister win when playing games as it would give her a false sense of her own abilities. When they played checkers, she always took great care on praising her sister whenever she played a good move and took even greater care in explaining her mistakes to her. She would never intentionally make bad plays in order to appeal to Atsuko's sense of pride. The child was a fast learner and defeat was the most potent of teachers.

 

In a game like Old Maid though, skills had little place and it was mostly down to chance. She did not felt like she would be doing a disservice to her sister if she were to assist her to victory. After all, a lot of the game hinged on the players being able to read their opponents.

 

Of course she would react if her beloved sister were to reach for the fateful Old Maid, it was only human. She could not help the fact that Atsuko was perfectly attuned to her and would, most surely, pick on any of her minuscule reactions. Such as her right eyebrow lifting ever so slightly.

 

Mei had quite enjoyed seeing her sister play. Atsuko had managed to keep her features relaxed in a neutral expression for the entirety of the game. A  much better strategy than the one employed by Yuzu and Shou in Mei’s opinion. They had tried to make every face possible to thwart their opponent. In the end they had only tired themselves out. Atsuko never lost her nerve though. Mei was quite proud of her. She had to conceal her emotions for the time being as the game’s last act was finally taking place:

 

Atsuko's goal was simple: Take the card from her father which matched the nine she already had in hand. Papa only had two cards left, so it was a 50/50 shot that would see her victorious if she chose correctly.

 

Or at least, so it should have been, it was not though. Other factors were at play, a single factor actually: Her Nee-san.

 

Her right eyebrow would lift ever so slightly whenever Atsuko’s fingers hovered over the Old Maid. It was that simple.

 

She even put on a play for her father, tipping her fingers on one cards than the other as Shou made comical faces to throw her off. After a few moments of teasing, she picked her card and paired off her nines, winning the game.

 

“I won, Papa!” Atsuko squealed while raising her arms  over her head and making victory signs. A move she had learned from her Yuzu-nee. On his part, Shou put up a great show, shaking his head in mock desperation.

 

“Poor Shou-kun…” Ume pouted playfully at her husband while resting her face on one hand. Shou shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her, unable to look desperate any longer. He was to happy even to pretend otherwise.

 

Atsuko’s cheerfulness was contagious and it was hard not to smile along with her. Shou could not help himself as he turned toward his youngest daughter with a grin on his lips, only to find that Atsuko had stopped her cheering. Her eyes were trained on Mei. She was simply looking at her sister. Her beautiful green eyes were full of nothing but adoration. Her rosy lips were set in a knowing curve as if holding onto a secret.

 

Mei remained still, face trained to betray nothing. Her right hand was elegantly gripping her unfinished cup of green tea while her other hand rested in her lap. Her seiza position was flawless, as one would expect from a daughter of the Aihara family. Her hair was gathered into low a pony-tail, the elegant curve of her neck gave her the countenance of a queen. Her lips were set in a straight line and her eyes held absolutely nothing in their sight as she stared ahead. Her appearance gave an otherworldly quality to her presence, albeit not a very friendly one.

 

It was Mei’s lack of response to her little sister that gave the pair away.

 

Shou turned toward his oldest daughter with a soft expression of curiosity on his face. Communication with Mei still did not feel natural at all to him and she remained painfully distant. For that, he could not blame her. He had been a major contributing factor in Mei's troubled upbringing, a fact that still left him full of bitterness and regret.

 

While he knew that things would never be as they were before, both he and Mei found comfort in their new family. Ume, Yuzu and Atsuko radiated sunshine and brought great swathes of happiness to their lives. In Shou's mind, it was more than he deserved, but true to the teachings of his own father, he would not allow a gilt-edged opportunity to pass him by.

 

“Mei, did you help your sister win?” The words fell from his lips candidly. There was a note of kind incredulity to his voice. He knew his older daughter to be absolutely devoted to fair play. Even a simple card game among family should appear untouchable in her mind. It was a matter of principle. Despite this, the possibility that Mei could break her own rules for the sake of her little sister filled him with a strange sense of pride.

 

Mei turned to her father. Her face was unreadable; her eyes gave nothing away. She appeared emotionless, an indifferent goddess, untouchable by human concerns.

 

“...I did not.”  She spoke in a flat tone. Her voice held a finality that should not and could not be questioned. Her eyes did not linger over anything as if nothing was worth of her attention.

 

Her reaction had been more than eloquent. It was all Shou and Ume needed to confirm their suspicions. Shou tried to swallow back his amusement. He truly did. He was not sure over how Mei would react. He knew Mei to be proud. Most likely, she would not appreciate such a reaction. Especially not from him.

 

Ume left him with little choice though. A cheery laugh, starting from her belly clapped past her lips and shock her whole with little mercy. She put both elbows on the table and rested her laughing face on one hand. She had little trouble showing her mirth, in full and while looking directly at Mei.

 

By then, Shou could no longer keep a straight face, the deep tone of his chuckle joined his wife’s chirpier one. He leaned back on his hands as he let himself enjoy the moment.  


 

Mei remained untouched by the display, maintaining her indifferent and regal countenance. She took a sip of green tea from her cup, elegantly as ever, holding it with both hands. She then put it back on the mat that had been placed on table with a measured and graceful movement. Her lack of reaction fuelled Ume and Shou’s amusement even further.

 

Atsuko’s eyes kept darting from her parents to her sister. It was a surreal scene. The dissonance between the emotions displayed by her parents and the indifference her sister was portraying so masterfully made for a quite interesting act to view.

 

“Of course she helped her, you guys!” Yuzu’s voice rose from behind Mei, the blonde was still deeply engaged with her phone but had been able to follow the conversation at hand.

 

“Atsu-chan is her favorite.“ Yuzu stated in a rather authoritative voice. One she rarely used outside of work. It seemed appropriate to use it now, as Yuzu wished to infuse her words with a great sense of inevitability.

 

“Along with me!” She scrambled to add hastily. “I am Mei’s favorite too!” Yuzu succeeded in having her tone sound affectionate and belligerent at the same time. A most peculiar combination.

 

Yuzu’s intervention, as adorable as it had been, had provided Shou and Ume with a distraction, enabling them to put a bridle on their hilarity. They simply stared at each other exchanging complicit looks and fond smiles as they shared in the joy of having such a wonderful family.

 

However, if Mei did not drop her indifferent act soon, they would most likely start laughing again. Shou turned his attention toward his youngest daughter. Atsuko was staring at her sister with a perplexed frown on her adorable face. She was no longer smiling. Shou could not entirely grasp what had caused her mood to change so hastily. It had to be related to Mei though, that much he knew.

 

Atsuko could not take her eyes away from Mei. Her Nee-san was still sitting like a statue. Her face, so neutral and devoid of feelings unsettled Atsuko quite a bit. It reminded her of their Grandfather. She was not fond of him. At all.

 

Atsuko had seen her Nee-san put up such an appearance before. She would adopt a similar expression at school sometimes and whenever they visited their Grandfather. One did not have to be particularly observant to realize that Mei was not at ease around her the man, and Atsuko was quite the little observer.

 

Atsuko had little doubt over the fact that her sister was not happy whenever in his presence. She had not questioned her over it though. She felt it to be a topic better left alone for now. Besides, she had spoken with Yuzu-nee about it and Yuzu-nee would take care of everything. She loved Nee-san as much as Atsuko did.

 

As on now, Atsuko had a single concern, she wanted her Nee-san to come back to her. She decided to take a chance and smiled at Mei. It was a shy smile, a little nervous, unlike the ones she would usually bestow on her.

 

She did not try to hide her anxiety. It would be of little use. Her Nee-san could always tell.

 

Mei chose her timing wisely. Once she was confident about Ume and Shou being too engrossed in each other to pay any heed to her, she shifted her gaze to look directly at her little sister and winked at her.

 

Or at least she tried to. The ability to wink still eluded her and she instead ended up blinking both her eyes. Her failure mattered little as Atsuko still got her message. She nodded at her, ever so slightly while any trace of uneasiness disappeared from her beautiful green eyes. In the end it had worked to perfection.

 

Mei felt a push against her lower back as Yuzu got into an sitting position. She half-rolled around and sat herself sideways, putting most of her weight on her hip and propping herself on her elbow. The tatamis were supple enough to make such moves comfortable. Yuzu’s smile was bright as ever as she looked at Mei with complicit green eyes.

 

"Keep trying, Mei.” Her voice did not sound encouraging in the least. It carried a strong teasing note instead. “You’ll get it eventually." Yuzu gathered herself up and leaned forward until her face was but a few inches away from Mei’s. She winked at her. Masterfully.

 

Then, she simply rolled back, resuming her position against the small of Mei’s back, leaving nothing but a blushing Mei in her wake. Her pale complexion granted her no help against it. She would have pouted, had she been alone with Yuzu. As it was, she could only retain every inch of her blushing dignity and wait for the storm to pass. How had Yuzu known she had just tried to wink? It did not matter. She knew Ume and Shou were looking at her now. She could feel their confused eyes on her as they tried to decipher what had just happened.

 

She sighed. Deeply.

 

Fortunately, someone was still on her side, and that someone had every intention of rescuing her from such troublesome predicament.

 

Shou’s eyes widened with worry as Atsuko all but sprinted toward her sister. Her speed was truly explosive.

 

He had expected Atsuko to just crash into Mei, as was often the case when the little speedster ran up to him.

 

His firstborn had proceeded to lithely take the little dart into her arms. Swiftly, with no collision taking place. Atsuko found herself in her sister’s lap, a knee on each side of Mei.

 

Shou could not keep a soft smile from his lips at the sight. His beautiful wife stole his attention right after. Ume had both elbows on the table, her face was resting in the cradle of her hands. She was looking at their dark-haired daughters intensely, her expressive green eyes were full of warmth and gratitude. The sweetest of smiles was on her face.

 

Shou was no expert when it came to parenthood but nonetheless, he had little doubt over Ume being the very embodiment of it. The way she had raised Yuzu-chan to be a most wonderful young woman, strong yet kind, determined yet generous spoke for itself. And she had done it all by herself.

 

Ume had been very frank with him about their life in the immediate aftermath of her husband's passing. She and Yuzu had been still in mourning, but they could not afford to slow down and really try to digest the situation. Life did not stop for them. There were still bills to be paid and mouths to feed.

 

Shou could not even begin to imagine what that experience must have been like, but even the notion gave him even greater respect for the pair of them. Of course they had a tendency to live in the moment. There was a time where that was all they could do.

 

Later on, their combined effort had achieved the most arduous of feats: Getting Mei to trust love again, and to trust it enough to open up her heart to them. After a life of nothing but betrayal, it must have taken an inordinate amount of courage for Mei to take such leap.

 

He smiled warmly at his wife and shifted his attention back to his daughters.  

 

Mei had little trouble showing her affection in the moment. It would actually prove quite difficult for her not to, Shou had little doubt over it. Mei had taken to wearing her heart on her sleeve when Yuzu and Atsuko were concerned, when she was among her family at least. Shou had had no occasion to see her in other contexts.

 

Ume had told him that certainty had no place in parenthood. Doubt was the very essence of it. One must never stop questioning himself. A parent’s love must be able and willing to take on different shapes, retaining the one that would fit their child best at any given moment. Stillness had no part in it either. It was the most active of jobs.

 

The evolution of Mei and Atsuko’s relationship all but proved the veracity of Ume’s words.

 

At first, Mei could not even step too close to her newborn sister. She looked at Atsuko fearfully as if she were a mysterious object she had no hope to ever comprehend. It was not surprising, he too had trouble relating to his newborn daughter at first. She was so small, so unpredictable and so very delicate too. He had never held such a small child before, there had always been maids to take care of Mei while he retreated to the familiar comfort of his office.

 

It was only thanks to Ume and Yuzu’s encouragement that he was finally able to embrace fatherhood. He knew that he lacked Ume’s experience and Yuzu’s natural disposition, but he did all that was required of him, albeit clumsily.

 

Mei had a tougher time. In the months following Atsuko’s birth, he had been called abroad several times. He had been able to still perform his charity work as passionately as ever because he had the support of his whole family. Ume often told him that because they had been so very blessed, that it was only fair for Shou to spread some of their happiness to the less fortunate families. The thought of parentless children plagued Ume with anguish.

 

He and Ume had more than a few conversations regarding Mei’s reluctance to relate to her sister. He had been quite worried, wanting for nothing more than for Mei to enjoy the love of their new family as much as he did. Ume never failed to reassure him, telling him that Mei had her own pace and Ume was certain that she was going to fall in love with the child when the time was right.

 

She had been right. As she always was when their children were concerned. After taking the first step toward her sister, Mei had covered the rest of the distance at a frightening speed. She had truly blossomed into her role and her relationship with Atsuko was unique.

 

She was not another Ume or another Yuzu. They had their own special way to relate to the child. Mei was Atsuko’s Nee-san, her beloved mentor, the one that gardened her mind to flourish luxuriant. The one she shared her intellectual self with. The one she looked to whenever she needed her curiosity to be satisfied.

 

Shou smiled to himself and reached to take his own cup of tea when Ume’s lovely voice brought him back to the present.

 

“Mei-chan.” Ume infused her voice with the unique warmth she reserved for her daughters. “At what time are you going to leave for Lake Kawaguchi?"

 

Mei and Yuzu had decided to spend the early afternoon with their sister since they were planning to have a romantic dinner later on and would be absent for more than a few hours. Taking Atsuko to the lake would also provide Ume and Shou with the chance to spend some quality time alone.

 

“We think that one would be the best time for leaving… If it that is agreeable for you, mother.” Mei inclined her head ever so slightly toward Ume.

 

Shou knew Mei’s extreme politeness to be a source of amused exasperation for Ume. Her face did not betray how she felt in the slightest though. It remained as loving as ever.

 

“Of course.” Ume tapped her fingers on the table. “Do I need to pack anything special for Atsu-chan?”

 

“I can carry my things, Nee-san.” Atsuko said shyly while half turning around to look at Mei. She had carried her own case after all, although it was rather small if compared to her sister’s suitcase. She would have carried her bag as well, but she knew it was better to proceed one step at a time as her Nee-san always said. Next time she would carry both.

 

“So you do, Atsuko.” Mei lowered her head to speak gently into the child’s ear before addressing Ume once again. When talking her sister, her purple’s gaze would deliver an unique intent of love. One she reserved for only Yuzu and the child in her arms.

 

“That will not be necessary, mother.” Her eyes delivered affection to Ume as well. Albeit, it played a most reserved note. “We will be able to buy anything we might need once we get there.”

 

“All right, then!” Ume nodded, short hair dancing around her face, a damp lock setting over one of her eyes. She removed it hastily. The weather had become insufferably hot again. Last night’s breeze was all but gone and the garden’s colors almost sparkled under the sunlight.

 

“Hey you two.” Ume started in what one could call her strict voice. It had still a most loving tone. “Mei-chan is not a pillow. Let her breathe.”

 

An adorable pout appeared on Atsuko’s face at her mother’s words, it soon resolved into an expression of concern though.

 

“Mei is fine, Mama.” Yuzu’s voice rose once again from behind Mei’s back as she kept checking her phone.

 

Atsuko was not as confident as Yuzu and made to stand. Mei’s arms tightened around her small frame immediately. She looked at her sister and one of Mei's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. It was all Atsuko needed to comfortably sit back once again.

 

“It is fine, mother.” Mei allowed the beginning of a smile to touch her lips. “I do not mind.”

 

“Ah! Told you, mama.” Yuzu’s voice declared victory. Even though she remained concealed to the eyes, it was quite easy to picture her face, her bright smile resonated strongly in her words. Her green eyes must be spilling happiness as she spoke again: “I know my Mei.”

 

Ume could only smile at the joy she felt in her oldest voice. The fact that Mei-chan had not blushed in the slightest at Yuzu’s words filled her with contentment. It also tickled her curiosity. She deemed it safe to satisfy it.

 

"Those two keep walking all over you, Mei-chan.” Ume smiled warmly at Mei before putting her elbow on the table. She leaned her face against her hand and sighed dreamily. “You must really love them!"

 

"You may be right, mother." By then, Mei’s candid reply did not surprise her. It did please her though. Greatly.

 

It was not as though Ume needed to be told - she already knew that Yuzu and Atsuko owned Mei’s heart. Mei spoke through her actions, after all, and she spoke quite clearly about those two. What pleased Ume was the fact that Mei had no qualms over declaring her feelings to her family. She had opened up herself with no embarrassment. Ume held Mei’s trust as the most precious of gifts.

 

“We love Mei too!” Yuzu’s voice rose powerfully managing to take the stage once again. She had no problem screaming her love for Mei to the world. She deeply regretted allowing her former schoolmates to quell the pride she felt over being with Mei. That one time, right before she gave Mei the ring, she should have answered their judging faces by smiling with all her happiness at them. It was a distant memory now though, a matter of total insignificance.

 

“Don’t we, Atsu-chan?” She asked her little samurai, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes we do!” Atsuko all but shouted the words out, as her features tensed pensively for a second before a smile conquered her face once more.

 

“Nee-san is ours!” She declared. The certainty in her voice was absolute.

 

"My, my." Ume chuckled. She was all but delighted. "Do I not get a say in this? Mei-chan is my daughter..."

 

Upon hearing her mother's comment, Mei found herself blushing, her ears turning a bright shade of red. The casualness of her remark filled Mei with a sense of comfort that she had never known as a child. Ume being her mother felt like the most true and natural thing in the world and the absence of any blood tie was simply irrelevant.

 

Shou could only stare at the scene. He knew he could not be part of it. Aiharas were generally not known for being affectionate and their indifferent countenance was legendary. Shou had left such ceremonies behind the moment he stepped away from the Academy. Mei was still part of that world but around her loved ones, she did no longer act as an Aihara would. Seeing her being so openly expressive of her feelings only reinforced how different she behaved around him.  

 

Mei still acted as an Aihara with him, holding on to her cold countenance and distant politeness, keeping her face neutral with her lips set in a straight line. He would have loved to sit down with her and talk about their past, to try and work things out. Ume had advised him against that, she thought Mei not to be ready yet to have such a conversation with her father. He would not have been able to initiate such a conversation regardless.

 

His trail of thought escaped him when he felt Ume’s petite hand curl around his much bigger one. He looked at his beautiful wife and found himself staring into the most understanding eyes he had ever seen. It was like she could always say what he was thinking, especially when he was agitated.

 

He did not deserve to have such a woman by his side, though almost no man would deserve her. He did the only thing he could and smiled at her, willing all of his love for his wife in his purple eyes. He needed to tell her how much he loved her. By the smile she rewarded him with, it seemed he had succeeded in letting her know. 

 

* * *

#### Hers

 

Mei had her eyes on the garden where Shou and Yuzu were playing a game of hide and seek with Atsuko. It was hard to take her eyes off of Yuzu as she ran about wearing a white tank top and a pair of orange shorts. The play of the muscles in her thighs dancing as she moved made for a most alluring sight, as did the gleam of the sunlight against her tanned and shapely legs. As well as that, her smile was bright as ever.

 

Mei was still sitting by the table with Ume. The two of them had little desire to run about in such a hot weather and had resolved to share yet another cup of green tea.

 

Ume‘s face was cradled in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table. Her attention was focused on the garden just as Mei’s was. Her face was arranged in a somewhat unusual contemplative expression as she followed the loud trio’s antics with her beautiful green eyes. Over the years, Ume had become not only a parent to Mei, she had also taken on the role of her confidant. Ume was a formidable listener and her advice was absolutely precious. With that in mind, Mei had no trouble investigating her mother’s mood.

 

“Is something the matter, mother?” She asked delicately before carefully placing her cup of tea on the mat.

 

“Huh?” Ume must have been lost in her own world yet she did not feel any unease over being called back to the present.

 

“Ah! Mei-chan…” Ume turned toward her, her features relaxing into a familiar content expression. “Just looking at those three.”

 

“Mmm... They do make quite the sight.” Mei replied in her trademark understated fashion.

 

Ume nodded several times then stretched her arms in front of her, sighing out in satisfaction as she did so.

 

“The five of us, enjoying this little vacation together.” She inhaled and returned her kind eyes on Mei. “It makes me so very happy, Mei-chan. And-“ A somber expression crossed her features, although her eyes never lost their characteristic warmth.

 

“-It is only possible because you gave your father another chance.”

 

Ume’s words caused a rouge hue to spread about Mei’s checks. It was inevitable. Whenever her relationship with her father was mentioned she would give into embarrassment. She no longer tried to conceal the fact, at least not when she was alone with her mother.

 

“It was only possible because of Yuzu, mother.” Mei’s words were sincere and Ume could only smile at them. Hearing her oldest being praised and so honestly never failed to fill her chest with pride. “I should really be the one thanking you.”

 

If Yuzu had not taken Mei to see her father off at the airport, Mei and Shou would have never started talking again. Mei would have never been capable to take such a step by herself. If Yuzu’s strong heart had not lead the way, she and her father might still be estranged to this very day. Her beloved had never failed to provide her with the emotional fortitude she lacked in times of need, and there had been plenty of those.

 

Ume sighing cut her trail of thought short. The woman had her eyes on her older daughter, she and Atsuko had won yet another round and had taken the child in her arms, was twirling her around as was her habit. Her laugh resonated through the garden and somehow felt absolutely at home in such a place, perhaps because it was as natural as the flowers and the verdant foliage.

 

"Does she still toss and turn and steal all of the bed sheets?" Ume smiled fondly as memories of sharing a bed with her oldest daughter flooded her mind. They used to sleep together and have a slumber party of sorts whenever Ume did not have to work the next morning. In the years following her husband’s passing, they had little occasion to enjoy such moments and to this very day they remained some of her fondest memories.

 

"She does, mother.” Mei could not keep the corner of her mouth from curling up.  “But I have grown accustomed to it."

 

In truth, when Mei held Yuzu in her arms, her beautiful love would fall in the most peaceful of slumbers. When Mei had inquired about it, Yuzu had given her a simple yet powerful answer: she was in the arms of her love, how could she not sleep peacefully?

 

"Atsu-chan is the same." Ume pouted playfully, she was clearly delighted by the similarity between her oldest and her youngest. Ume had taken on the same tradition with Atsuko and they would sleep in her bed every Saturday night as Ume had no work on Sunday.

 

They would spend the evening eating whatever they felt like, although Ume always made sure Atsuko had something nutritious along with the treats they would inevitably consume. They would watch movies, build Lego models and also make pillow fortresses if Atsuko felt like it.

 

If Shou happened to be at home, he would join them more than willingly. Having such a harsh working schedule, she made sure of always making the time she spent with Atsuko memorable. Saturday nights and Sundays were completely dedicated to her youngest, with the added bonus of giving her other two daughters some quiet time.

 

“Atsuko certainly is like Yuzu in this regard." An amused sparkle of affection twinkled in Ume’s verdant eyes. She was clearly delighted over the many similarities Yuzu and Atsuko shared.

 

Mei felt the same, as thinking of Yuzu and Atsuko’s common traits filled her with unthinkable levels of joy. They were the same when it came to their voracious eating, they both sang along whenever hearing something they were familiar with and they had the same manner of sleeping; although Atsuko had Mei’s penchant for taking impromptu naps, no matter the place or the time.

 

The similarities between them ran even deeper than that, as they had the same generous and kind heart. They were unable to lie, no matter how small the matter. There was no sadness that their smiles could not chase away. They had the same brave spirit and when love was concerned, they were fearless. Not to mention their near-identical pairs of green eyes...

 

"Ah!” Ume’s smile spread to reach her eyes, making her look radiant. “My daughters can be quite the handfuls"

 

Like Yuzu and Atsuko, Ume always radiated sunlight. It was impossible to even imagine the woman filled with anything but love. Mei knew Ume had an unspeakably hard time after her first husband passed away.

 

She not only had to contend with the desperation in her heart, she was alone and with a small child to raise in a country that had little regard of single mothers. Mei was in complete awe of Ume, as in spite of such incredibly hardships she had kept her heart kind and loving and had a raised her daughter to be an extraordinary person.

 

"Luckily, they are in the most capable of hands.” The look Ume was giving her was one Mei felt undeserving of. It was a look of pure undiluted admiration, a woman such as Ume should never look at her that way.

 

"You think too highly of me, mother" Mei took her cup in both hands and drank deeply from it, feebly attempting to conceal her embarrassment. It was of little use, as Ume could read her almost as perfectly as Yuzu.

 

“Mei-chan, I truly wish that you wouldn’t always downplay your accomplishments.” The moment she put her cup back on its mat, Ume reached over to take her daughter’s hands into hers. Ume’s hands were warm, kind and calloused - Not something that the rest of her family had. Even Ume’s hands were honest and carried the history of her life.

 

“This family is so happy in great part because of you, Mei-chan.” There was no escaping her mother’s green eyes, for they were as honest as Yuzu’s were and yet there was a hard edge to them. Held in place by such gaze, Mei could do nothing but accept her words into her heart.

 

In the meanwhile, the garden had gone suddenly quiet. The silence got Ume’s attention and she turned toward it.

 

“What are they up to….?” Ume wondered. She would never get tired of looking at her family.

 

Shou was apparently measuring the distance from one edge of the garden to the other by taking long steps. Yuzu and Atsuko stood by the opposite edge from him, Yuzu with her phone in hand. Shou made number with his fingers, Yuzu nodded and readied her phone while Atsuko took a start-up runner stance.

 

“They are timing Atsuko’s speed.” Mei was quite familiar with the happenings in the garden, as whenever they were in a park the same scene would take place.

 

“Perhaps we should bring Mayu-chan next time.” Ume wondered absentmindedly. Her words were followed by a confused gaze from Mei.

 

“You and Yuzu would get a respite then, Mei-chan.” Ume knew far too well how much her daughters loved spending time with their sister. They were absolutely devoted to the child. They were such a young couple though, with mentally demanding jobs and long hours. They may not have felt it as of yet, but they needed to make time for themselves. It was absolutely blatant to Ume: They had truly been in need of this little break.

 

“Your little sister can be quite demanding, especially when it comes to her big sisters.” Ume smiled as her youngest daughter darted from Yuzu to Shou, frighteningly fast as ever.

 

“I'm sure that you and Yuzu would appreciate having some alone time."

 

Mei was torn on the matter. On one hand, she knew that Atsuko would love to bring Fairchild-san, one of the most gifted students at the Academy and a genuine friend to her younger sister. Her father being British gave her a unique background, plus her ability to speak two languages had awakened Atsuko’s interest towards English. She too enjoyed the blonde child’s company as it provided her with someone she could enjoy speaking English with.

 

Yet she and Yuzu loved nothing more than spending time with Atsuko. Playing with her, teaching her new things, exploring new places with her, even just talking with Atsuko were all never-ending sources of surprise and joy.

 

Mother was not wrong though. Mei and Yuzu were in need of some alone time. A vacation away from the city by themselves was likely long overdue.

 

“Spending time with Atsuko is no hardship, Mother.” The honesty in Mei’s words was absolute. As was the happiness that filled Ume’s chest as the love Mei felt toward her little sister played strongly in her voice.

 

Ume knew how blessed she was. Without Yuzu and Mei, raising Atsuko as happy as she was would have been all but impossible. Shou’s work was hectic in nature and Ume was certain the man would wither without his charity work.

 

Her own work had a harsh schedule and Yuzu had spent the greatest part of her childhood by herself, something Ume felt still guilty about, despite having no choice in the matter. This time around she would have been able to hire a nanny, but it would have not been the same. Atsuko was as happy as she was because of her doting big sisters.

 

"Mei-chan, I know that your work schedule is quite convenient for Atsuko. Even then, it makes me so happy to see you two getting on so well. You didn't ask for any of this and you've still handled it wonderfully."

 

Ume had expected Mei to blush at her words. Her daughter had yet to learn how to take compliments. If the reason preventing Mei to accept praise had not been rooted in her solitary childhood, Ume would have found her embarrassment most endearing.

 

“Thank you, mother.” Mei’s elegant voice lifted through the air with a most pleasant tilt. The tips of her ears had indeed turned red, but what shocked Ume was her acceptance. She had not rejected the praise. She was looking at Ume and was smiling to herself as if she had just shared a secret.

 

“Bringing Fairchild-san along might be an excellent idea.” Mei began to steer the conversation away. “Yuzu and I would be more than happy to look after the both of them. “

 

“Mei-chan...” Ume shook her head in exasperated amusement and smiled fondly at Mei. Her smile gave way to confusion when Mei’s face set in a concerned expression.

 

“I fear that my position at the Academy makes it harder for Atsuko to make friends.” Mei allowed herself a sigh. “Some students seem to have ulterior motives for trying to befriend her.”

 

“Your little sister would not trade having you so close by with...” Ume frowned playfully and raised her eyes to the ceiling, fishing for a proper comparison. She came back empty handed and resolved to differently express her point.

 

“...Atsu-chan will have to wise up sooner than others. She will learn how to spot fake friends on her own. It is a very useful skill to possess.” Ume reached for Mei's hand again, a gesture that had become incredibly common between the two. "In the meanwhile, she has her beloved Nee-san looking out for her. She is a very lucky little girl."

 

Mei could only nod. Ume had a way of assuaging her fear with little words. She trusted her advice completely.

 

A yelp from the garden caught their attention once again. Yuzu had swiped Atsuko in her arms and was now holding her bridal style while spinning around. The two were laughing frantically and Shou was standing by with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Catch, Papa!” Yuzu called before tossing a delighted Atsuko at him. Ume cheered while Mei averted her eyes, ever-concerned that they were handling her sister too roughly.

 

Shou caught Atsuko in his arms with little effort, then proceeded to sit her on his shoulders, making Atsuko the tallest member of the family, if only for a while.

 

“Papa! Take me to the trees! I can peek into them from here!” Atsuko urged her parent while holding onto his thick and messy brown hair. Shou was quick to oblige her.

 

Yuzu took the chance to take refuge in the room’s shade. She sat on the porch and traded her sneakers for her slippers. She stepped into the surprisingly cool room and gracelessly fell onto the tatami covered mat. She then proceeded to crawl by the table and arranged her body in a most relaxed cross legged position.

 

“I’m exhausted…” She groaned before reaching for Mei’s cup of tea. She drank deeply from it. The heat had baked her face red and a sheen of perspiration covered her slim shoulders. She had not put sunscreen on as Atsuko had, but fortunately she did not burn as easily as the child did. Her tank top was clinging to her frame in the most enticing way and her wet fringe gave her an alluring disheveled look.

 

“Mama… it’s too hot.” Yuzu informed her mother while fanning her face with both hands. Ume gathered the meaning behind her words and stood up. Quickly calling Shou and Atsuko back. Surely they could find a relaxing activity and allow the three of them to wind down.

 

“Hey, there.” Yuzu smiled charmingly at Mei while lying back to rest. It was a smile she knew Mei had trouble leaving alone. Running around had worked up her appetite and the sight of Mei in a perfect seiza position with her pristine clothes only made her feel more famished.

 

“You are quite dishevelled, Yuzu.” Mei stated in her most impassible voice. She took her cup of tea back from Yuzu, careful not to touch her lover’s hand as she did. She then reached for the bamboo pot and filled the cup again with deft hands, putting her complete focus into the task so that she could ignore Yuzu for the time being.

 

Yuzu was still looking at her. Mei could feel the green eyes on her body as tangibly as she would feel a caress.

 

Mei sighed and put her cup down.

 

Smooth as a cat, she turned and leaned in, resting her left hand on Yuzu’s knee for balance. She captured Yuzu’s lower lip with her mouth and sucked gently before moving up to fully kiss her smile. Yuzu was left speechless. She had no time to react as in the same breath Mei had turned back toward the table and retrieved her cup of tea. She was sipping from it while looking at Yuzu from under her dark fringe.

 

It was a most mischievous look.

 

* * *

 

 

#### The Recap Episode

 

Amongst the commotion, Ume stealthily moved to retrieve her tablet PC. Watching her beloved family enjoying themselves on their rare vacation together had inspired her to reminisce about times gone by.

 

After pulling the device from her suitcase, she seated herself at the low-lying table once more and elegantly flipped it up onto its stand. With a few refined swipes of her fingers, she soon found herself staring at her vast collection of family photos. She and Yuzu had obsessively tried to capture every moment regardless of occasion and their efforts had necessitated the purchase of a tablet device with the largest amount of memory available to hold the Aihara family archive.

 

Ume smiled. She was now able to reap the rewards of her and Yuzu’s hard work.

 

It was as though the rest of her family were telepathically linked to her and right on cue, the din quickly subsided and Ume found herself with Atsuko and Yuzu on either side of her, her oldest and her youngest mirrored each other, they were both standing on their knees, hands splayed on the table, looking at the tablet screen in anticipation, green eyes wide with eagerness.

 

She also felt Shou lurking behind her shoulders for a few seconds before dropping to kneel behind her, his tall frame allowing him a perfect view of the screen.

 

“Hey Mama, what are you doing?” Yuzu queried redundantly as she too beheld the impressive array of folders and subfolders. She was extremely proud of the library she and her mother had created. Baby Atsuko had proved to be an endless source of inspiration and once Yuzu started taking pictures she often found herself unable to stop.

 

“Your mama suddenly felt the need to enjoy some memories, Yuzu.”

 

Ume’s voice held the familiar warm and kindness, the two were weaved in her every word. Even at her workplace, she was famous for always being cheerful and gentle, which allowed her to elicit high levels of motivation from her crew.

 

She stared at the screen in comfortable silence. She was not going to start just yet. Someone very important had yet to join them.

 

Mei was standing a little way away. She loved going through pictures of her family quite a bit and even had a fair number of them framed on her office desk or locked away in her drawer for whenever she had a quiet moment.

 

She felt Yuzu’s eyes on her and turned her gaze to her partner. Sure enough she was meet by her beloved’s beautiful green eyes. Yuzu was smiling at her. Elegant as a feline, she covered the short distance separating her from Yuzu and fell by her side as in a perfect seiza position.

 

Yuzu took Mei’s hand into hers and they weaved their fingers together the moment they touched. Mei felt Yuzu brush her thumb over her skin and relaxed under the familiar feeling. She squeezed her hand in response and inclined her head toward her mother.

 

Ume set her eyes on on a folder of miscellaneous photos of her youngest daughter, knowing exactly which image she wished to see. She swept her finger over the screen with practiced ease.

 

An image soon occupied the entire screen and Yuzu immediately started giggling upon seeing it. The  photo was of Ume holding a three-year-old Atsuko in her arms, both smiling uncontrollably at the camera. Both mother and daughter were wearing bright yellow hard hats that Ume had brought home from a recent job. The top half of Atsuko’s face was obscured as the adult-sized hat sat precariously on her head. She was quite the adorable and comical sight. Ume felt Shou’s deep toned laugh behind her, this was one of his favorite pictures.

 

“Haha!” Yuzu laughed in delight. She loved how almost every picture had a little anecdote attached to it and could never pass the chance of bringing them up.

 

“We spent so long trying to balance that thing! Do you remember this, Atsu-chan?” Yuzu turned her bright smile toward Atsuko. The child was resting against her Mama’s side and seemed to be deep in thought.

 

“Ah!” She piped up and grinned at her oldest sister. “Yes, I do!”

 

Atsuko nodded enthusiastically, conveniently forgetting that her constant squirming was the reason why the shot took so long to set up. It could not be helped, as she had even been electric as a toddler. When she was with her Yuzu-nee, things got even more hectic as the two would feed on each other’s energy and be a constant storm.

 

That was it, unless Nee-san was reading to her. Mei’s voice held a spell within its even and elegant tilt; under it Atsuko would be charmed and settle down in a short minute. Because of this. Mei had always been on bedtime duties.

 

While staring at the picture, Ume reached to ruffle Atsuko’s hair in response, perhaps in an impromptu bid to return it to the chaotic state featured in the image captured by Yuzu’s phone. It did not take much effort as her playtime had left her with quite the wild lion’s mane.

 

“And there you are, Mei-chan!” Ume’s fingers glided on the screen to enlarge a portion of the pictures.

 

Ume’s attention was focused over the background of the image, where Mei was sat at the dining room table and staring intently at the outlandish scene. Her expression was one of confoundment as she struggled to parse just why the two needed to wear such articles of clothing. Was their apartment really so unsafe? Or at least, that was what Ume had guessed her to be thinking, for one that always guarded her emotion so closely, Mei-chan’s face was incredibly expressive in its own way.

 

Ume then switched to another folder, this one containing images from a more recent event. She knew Shou had been waiting to see the whole collection of pictures taken from the sports festival as Ume had only been able to send a few over to him.

 

“Yuzu, did you really have to take so many?” Mei asked as her mother scrolled through row after row of image. Some pictures were consecutive ones, chronicling an action from start to finish. It made it difficult to find the good ones.

 

“To be fair, Kaori-san took most of them.” Yuzu remarked as they eyed up images from the Aihara Academy’s latest sports day. She had started smiling upon seeing the first picture and had yet to stop.

 

“The most beautiful ones are hers.” Yuzu had honestly been too preoccupied to cheer and support her sister to think of pictures. She took none during the race.

 

“Kaori-san is quite meticulous and has a very good eye.” Mei added, the respect she had for her secretary was evident in her voice. There was a reason why she had asked Kaori-san to cover the whole event to the best of her abilities.

 

“Well I’m glad that there are so many!” Shou piped in, still resting his hand on his wife’s shoulder, holding on to her with a tender caress.

 

He was still feeling slightly guilty over not being able to attend, even though Atsuko had been splendidly cheered and supported by her sisters. The unfettered joy that the three displayed in the pictures was proof of that.

 

Ume settled on an image and Mei started blushing as soon as it spread to cover the entirety of the screen, her ears once again marked with the darkest shade of red. Yuzu squeezed Mei’s hand and could not resist turning around and sneaking a quick kiss on her cheek as Mei was all but leaning into her now.

 

The photo in question was taken moments after Atsuko had won her race in a dramatic fashion and her two sisters had dashed over to celebrate with her.

 

Mei’s usually guarded expression was nowhere to be found, instead replaced by a sincere open-mouthed smile as she embraced both Yuzu and Atsuko. Atsuko was being held up by both sisters and occupied the place of honor between them. Atsuko looked exhausted and was a mess of sweat. Mei and Yuzu were also coated in a similar amount of sweat as their exhausted younger sister was, a result of their hysterics during the race itself.

 

“Quite an undignified look for the Chairwoman.” Yuzu twisted the knife with her playful assessment.

 

“Well I think you look lovely, Mei-chan.” Ume quickly came to her daughter’s defence, praising the rare moment of Mei completely dropping her emotional shields.

 

“You truly do, Mei.” Shou had not planned to say any of this out loud. Yet his lips parted and sounds came out. He had never seen Mei smile like that. Not even before the divorce, not even her picture with Mr. Bearian could compete with such smile. She was simply radiant, burning with happiness and pride.

 

Shou was blushing and almost felt like apologizing, despite not being sure as to what he was apologizing for. He did not dare to look at Mei until the feeling of Ume’s hand reaching back and grabbing his side comforted him and filled him with a measure of courage. He looked up and sure enough, Mei was staring at the table. Hy the color of the tips of her ears, she must have been blushing as badly as he was.

 

The tension was broken by a common source when Atsuko stood up and glared at her oldest sister with a scowl on her face.

 

“Yuzu-nee.” Her voice held an adorable scolding quality. “Nee-san never teases you!”

 

Yuzu’s face went slack with surprise as her younger sister all but reprimanded her. Atsuko looked quite serious too.

 

“Wh….” She found herself gaping like a fish.

 

“Seriously…” She started. Atsu-chan had no idea of what she was talking about. Mei teased Yuzu mercilessly and had no need for Little Samurai in shining armour to defend her.

 

“Mei-Chan truly is too good...” Ume sighed while shaking her head. She knew what Atsuko was doing and was quite willing to join in. Although Ume practiced teasing to an art form and was quite aware that Mei-chan did in fact tease Yuzu too, albeit in a less obvious way.

 

“Thank you, Atsuko.” Mei’s elegant tilt gathered everybody’s attention and all but rendered the room quiet. She bowed her head slightly in a gesture of gratitude. Mei was quite impressed as Atsuko had managed to keep a straight face until the end in spite of the fact that she was clearly teasing Yuzu.

 

“Although a moderate amount of teasing is to be expected among family.” Mei said in a matter-of-fact tone while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Yes!” Yuzu intercepted, taking her chance to vindicate herself as soon as it was presented.

 

“We can tease each other because we love each other!” She nodded several times, quite happy over the new development. Her impromptu declaration of love colored the tips of Mei’s ears once again. It was ridiculous that in less than ten minutes she had blushed three times. At this rate she was going to pass out.

 

Atsuko sighed in overly dramatic fashion. She nodded once towards her sisters and went back to sit on her heels. Once there, she flipped her hair over her shoulder for good measure.

 

Ume’s hands became a blur once more as she tracked down yet another of her personal favourite photos. The temptation was too strong and the moment was too perfect. It was as though the stars themselves had aligned to encourage her to find that particular image and she was determined to follow their will.

 

“Ah, here it is!” Ume exclaimed triumphantly.

 

Mei sighed as soon as she set her eyes on the image. She had almost allowed herself to forget Yuzu’s incessant photographing in that particular moment so that she could only recall the joy of holding her youngest sister for the first time. Secretly, she was pleased that her lover had captured the scene so proficiently but she would never allow Yuzu to learn such a truth.

 

She did not know, but these pictures were among her father’s favourites as well. He had Yuzu print him a few of them and he carried them in his wallet wherever he went Every now and then, Yuzu would have to print him a new batch as his would get inevitably ruined. Ume had thought of laminating them so that they would last him longer, but he stubbornly denied the suggestion.

 

“Remember when I finally got her to hold her little sister, Yuzu?” Ume asked gleefully. Seeing her Mei-chan hold Atsuko for the first time was one of her fondest memories.

 

Her Mei-chan had not known herself very well back then. She had not known how generous and loving her heart was. Ume was sure that her daughter had yet to fully learn such truths. Mei would most likely never stop doubting herself, for she had been abandoned too many times not to. Yet today, Ume had been overjoyed to have Mei accept one of her compliments without downplaying them. Perhaps she was starting to glimpse how irreplaceable she was.

 

“Yeah! You tricked her good! I could not manage it…” Yuzu grinned sheepishly.

 

“...She can always tell when I’m up to something.” Yuzu leaned back into her lover’s arms in a hopeful attempt to repent for the minor indiscretions.

 

Thankfully, Mei was ready and waiting for her, wrapping her arms around Yuzu in a deliberately limp hold. She made little attempt to mask that she had never thought less of her lover or her mother for their schemes. Quite the opposite.

 

“You were rather blatant about it, mother.” Mei coolly remarked. Ume had not really tricked Mei. Mei would never disrespect her mother by denying her requests, so she could have simply asked her.

 

“There was no other way, Mei-chan! You were terrified of Atsu-chan back then!” Ume’s tone was as warm and loving as ever, but her words were absolute in the cutting truth that they delivered.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko shifted her head forward and caught Mei’s eye as she sought an explanation. To her, being held by her Nee-san was the most natural thing in the world. She could not remember a time when she did not regularly find herself in her sister’s arms.

 

Mei paused, partly in shock and partly in an attempt to formulate a satisfactory response. She knew that it had been incredibly silly of her to put off holding her baby sister for as long as she did. It was an entirely irrational behaviour in hindsight and the absence of logic by itself was enough to make her feel a significant amount of embarrassment. She exhaled and made a silent wish for Atsuko to understand why she had taken so long to fully accept her.

 

“Atsuko, you were so small back then.” Mei began. “A child is so delicate and precious. I did not feel that I was ready for such a responsibility.”

 

Mei bowed her head in apology. She was no longer the person that she was back then, but knew that to Atsuko, she had become a permanent fixture in her life. When Ume was still pregnant, Mei had felt it would be better if she were to interact with the child as little as possible. Her own upbringing had taught her nothing about taking care of children and she feared that she would inadvertently hurt her baby sister.

 

Back then, she had even considered moving out as she was feeling like an hindrance. Thinking of that now made her shudder. It would have been the worst mistake of her life. She would have never found her second irreplaceable treasure.

 

Ultimately, the need for honesty had outweighed the need to be the best possible role model for someone she cared about with every fibre of her being.

 

_Forgive me my cowardice, Atsuko._

 

“Well, my Nee-san gives me lots of hugs now!” Atsuko broke the tension surrounding Mei with the most innocent of smiles. She had complete trust in her Nee-san. She never did anything without a good reason.

 

Yuzu moved to change the subject, wishing to allow her love a reprieve. Also, the picture she wanted to see next starred her!

 

“Hey Atsu-chan, do you want to see the picture of when I first held you?” Yuzu asked as she ran her hands through her younger sister’s silky jet black hair.

 

“Mmm…” Atsuko shyly planted her chin into her chest. She was not a particularly prideful girl, but she knew that the picture in question was not her at her finest.

 

Refusing to accept the answer, Yuzu began swiping through the albums and eventually came to a stop at the collection she was looking for: Photos from the day that her darling baby sister was born.

 

“Don’t worry Atsu-chan, you looked perfect… Ah! Here it is!” Yuzu stopped on a picture of her holding the tiny child, who was wrapped up in an off-white blanket.

 

The sight was almost comical. Yuzu’s cheeks were stained with dark streaks of mascara as she cried, overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment. Her hair was unusually chaotic, a result of the stressful time she had spent in the hospital waiting patiently for Atsuko to arrive. Atsuko looked like most newborn babies. Her eyes were closed, her face was wide and chubby and her skin was a bright red colour. Her tiny lips were curled into what could only be described as a grimace while Yuzu’s smile was as radiant as ever.

 

“Haha, I look so bad!” Yuzu declared, feeling a small amount of guilt for shoving her phone into the nurse’s hands so that the unsuspecting young man could document the occasion.

 

“You could not stop crying, Yuzu.” Ume remarked happily, eager to overlook that she too was crying too, just away from the gaze of the camera.

 

“Happy tears, Mama.” Yuzu corrected her.

 

“Of course, darling.” Ume agreed with her assessment.

 

Yuzu allowed herself to become lost in the image once again. It was such a special day for her entire family. She recalled the smaller details: Shou asking for permission every time he wished to leave the delivery room, the calm voice of the midwife, mama’s complete lack of concern, and Mei sitting bolt upright in the waiting room, as though ready to be called upon to handle the delivery herself if necessary.

 

She thought about how she felt that day when holding Atsuko for the first time. It was pure and unrefined love. In truth, the feeling had not changed at all, even years after the event. Atsuko still made her unimaginably happy. The small child had been a unifying force for her family when they needed it most, something that she would never forget.

 

* * *

 

 

#### The Line of Fire

 

“Yuzu, Atsuko. We should get moving soon.” Despite enjoying their trip down memory lane, Mei knew that they had another trip planned: A walk around the scenic Lake Kawaguchi.

 

Atsuko nodded enthusiastically at Mei’s reminder, partly because she really wanted to see the lake and partly because looking at pictures of her newborn self greatly embarrassed her. Although, seeing Yuzu-nee so happy to meet her for the first time was absolutely wonderful.

 

“Right!” Yuzu looked at the picture for a final time before bouncing on her feet, enthusiasm present in her every move as was always the case. “We just need to take our bags, Mei. Then we’re off!” She turned on her heels and pointed her index toward the lake before skipping toward the room’s exit.

 

“Yuzu…” Mei sighed, although her tone held an amused quality. Yuzu gave her beloved a questioning look and noticed that her Mama was giving her a look of affectionate exasperation, one she was quite familiar with.

 

All Mei had to do was a raise a regal eyebrow. Yuzu looked down at herself and at her little sister and understood immediately. Atsuko too, seemed to be giving her a knowing look. The only one that taking in the with a look of bemusement was Shou. At least someone in this family still missed her number.

 

“Hehehehehe, right.” She held her hand to Atsuko and the child darted to her side. “Let’s take a quick shower, Atsu-chan and then we can split!”

 

Atsuko and Yuzu were still carrying the fatigue of their garden playing session and were, as Mei would put it, quite disheveled.

 

Before they left, Mei reminded her beloved to put sunscreen on Atsuko, having already doused herself with it. She had no desire to go to her romantic dinner with Yuzu looking the same color as a salmon sashimi.

 

“That daughter of mine…” Ume wondered lovingly once they left the room. She leaned back against Shou’s chest, not caring about Shou being as messy as Yuzu and Atsuko.

 

The man was still kneeling behind her and quite eager to continue exploring the many images stored on the tablet PC.

 

As expected, Shou welcomed her to lean against him but otherwise made no move. His rigid education prevented him from freely indulging in displaying his affections unless they were alone and although Mei had withdrawn into her inner world, her presence was too powerful a one to forget.

 

After a mere fifteen minutes Yuzu and Atsuko walked back into the room, both clad in short and and colorful t-shirts, Atsuko wearing yet another of her Uesugi Kenshin crest designs while Yuzu’s t-shirt was yellow and sported a huge purple “M” on the front. The meaning of it was far from subtle and it never failed to turn the tips of Mei’s ears red.

 

Yuzu was carrying hers and Mei’s bags and surprisingly, Atsuko had a purple drawstring bag on her shoulder. Mei had no idea from where Yuzu had fished that one from.

 

“Papa! Mama! I’m helping too!” The youngest Aihara announced proudly while turning around; she could not help but smile shyly when her parents beamed at her. She had spoken of her wish to carry her own things when Yuzu had fixed her own bag and her beloved Yuzu-nee had promptly provided her with a drawstring bag containing a small bottle of water, aloe scented wet wipes and her bottle of sunscreen.

 

“Yup!” Yuzu smiled at Mei radiantly. “Our bags were just made lighter by our little helper here, Mei!”

 

Mei allowed her lips to curl up in a delicate smile, Atsuko was looking at her timidly from under her dark fringe.

 

“I see.” Mei bowed her head ever so slightly. “Thank you, Atsuko.”

 

“Of course, Nee-san!” Atsuko yelped while a broad smile spread over her face.

 

And they were set go.

 

Atsuko went to hug her parents goodbye, eagerly reminding her Papa that today they would finally try the telescope out and nodding at her Mama when she told her to take care of her sisters for her. There really was no need for Mama to remind her of that though, the three of them were constantly taking care of each other. They were a team.

 

Yuzu and Mei bid their goodbyes as well and the trio headed to leave the inn. The weather was cooler than the day before, but not cool enough to promise a comfortable excursion.

 

“Heading out?” The innkeeper asked as they passed through the lobby, looking at the three of them benevolently. She stood behind the thick mahogany desk, still as always, wearing yet another pale blue kimono, arms resting the traditional pose, hands concealed from the eyes. Her silver hair was pulled back tightly into a strict bun.

 

“Yeah!” Atsuko smiled brightly at the woman. “We’re seeing the lake!” She replied in her typically boisterous tone, quite happy to finally get the chance to talk with the woman. She found her endlessly fascinating, akin to a character from her samurai books. Her serene unchanging expression gave her a distant quality and the child had been reluctant to approach her, until now.

 

“My, my! I’m sure that you’ll have a lovely time.” The elderly woman responded with an honest smile. It was yet more proof of Astuko’s infectious optimism, a trait inherited from her mother and her oldest sister. The innkeeper's sincere smile gave Atsuko a measure of confidence and she resolved to take a chance.

 

She stopped and cautiously approached the desk, prompting Yuzu and Mei to do likewise after exchanging smiles with each other. They knew what their sister was doing - She had mentioned it multiple times already.

 

“May I ask you something?” Atsuko asked with carefully-practiced words, just as her Nee-san had taught her.

 

“Of course you can, young lady.” The innkeeper was happy to oblige her curiosity. It was a truly wondrous thing. She turned her ageless gaze on her and offered her another honest smile.

 

“How old is this inn? Did any samurai live here?!” Atsuko pitched her question with complete sincerity. Her desire to learn was palpable.

 

“My goodness, that is quite the question!” The innkeeper cheerily exclaimed, clearly delighted by having been asked such things.

 

“...My family has ran this inn for close to two-hundred years, so no samurai have stayed here, sadly.” The lack of samurai staying at her inn did not seem to bother her in the least. Her even voice had gained quite the prideful note. Her ancestors’ accomplishments were a clear source of honour to her.

 

“Did you hear that, Atsu-chan?” Yuzu’s voice carried a genuine note of wonder as she searched her sister’s gaze with delight-filled eyes while her uncanny ability to always see the glass half full kicked into gear.

 

“...That means that you’re the first samurai to stay here!” A smile started to spread over Atsuko’s face, slowly at first, but as the meaning of her sister’s words sunk in, her smile soon turned into an uncontrollable one.

 

“Yeah!” She cheered, pumping her fist in delight and nodding enthusiastically as her sister.

 

The innkeeper raised a wrinkled hand to cover her mouth as she let out a small chuckle. Her grandson then appeared behind her on the staircase, silent and demure as usual.

 

“Ah, Akio-kun!” The innkeeper gestured toward the young man clad in a simple gray kimono. His face had a neutral expression and it was hard to imagine him wearing a different one. He carried little presence and only seemed to come alive when his name was called.

 

“You have met my grandson already. One day, he will take over this inn, as will his children.”

 

The way she spoke the sentence left no doubt over the certainty of it. It was a given fact. Notes of pride colored her voice as well, and her face relaxed ever so slightly as if the notion of the inn passing to her heirs filled her with comfort and serenity.

 

Akio nodded pensively in response to her words and stood to attention, all eyes upon him. Even as a young child, Atsuko could sense that he was not particularly enthused by the prospect of carrying on his family’s business. Her mind quickly turned to her own family’s enterprise and whether the same would one day be expected of her.

 

Running a school would surely hinder her own efforts to become a samurai.

 

“Thank you.” Atsuko soon shifted back to trading formalities, her enthusiastic tone somewhat muted by the new and unexpected thoughts that had crept into her mind.

 

She felt her Nee-san’s gentle hand caressing the top of her head and immediately looked at her. Atsuko was met by her sister’s beautiful purple eyes, her Nee-san was giving her quite the complex look as well. It reflected all her love as it always did. It also carried her will to protect her, something that had been there for as long as Atsuko could remember. The concern it spoke of was of a foreign kind though. Something Atsuko had never spotted it in her sister’s eyes before.

 

Nevertheless, her Nee-san’s touch and gaze never failed to make her feel completely safe and loved beyond any limit. Her anxiety was immediately banished.

 

There would be no time for dark thoughts, as her sisters had planned a fun and exciting day for her. It would be a day far removed from the responsibilities of work and family, a chance to forget about the duties of their regular day-to-day lives.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Theirs

 

There was not much that Shou had no doubts over in this life, except for the woman resting in his arms. He had no doubts over Ume. She was his absolute truth. They were enjoying the garden view from their porch and it had surely become one of their favorite place in the world. Unlike their daughters, they had no wish to track around, the time they had together was too short and they favored quiet moments over tourist attractions.

 

Shou was resting with his back against the ryokan’s wooden wall, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He had his right arm around Ume, his right hand resting on her shapely hip where it intervened with hers. Ume’s small frame fit perfectly against his side. His wife was humming as was her habit, not one of her favorite rock songs even, it was a slow melody.

 

Even romantic perhaps.

 

“Shou-kun.” She spoke while keeping her eyes on the white gardenias she was all but in love with. “We should take vacations like this more often”

 

He could only agree with her as difficult as getting free time was.

 

“We should, darling.” He could not resist the temptation of kissing her head. He wanted more but he had never been one to take initiative. Fortunately, Ume had no qualms over expressing her desires. Ume’s heart was kind and honest, she had a fierce temperament though and was the most passionate of women.

 

“... they’re back.” He whispered against her head as Atsuko’s clear voice resonated through the garden. He retreated from her as he had been raised to conceal his affection from the eyes of others. He no longer believed in his father’s teaching but his shy nature forced him to still comply to some of its principles.

 

Ume let Shou go, steadying herself and stretching out her own legs before readying herself to greet her children. She waited, while fixing her green eyes on the spot she knew they were about to fill. As always, on casting her eyes on her daughters again, her heart would take a leap and skip more than a few beats.

 

Their children turned the last bend, walking on the stony path leading to their parents’ room. The most disheveled of the three was Yuzu. Ume knew her oldest daughter had never learned to pace herself, so she was not surprised to see her in quite a frazzled state.

 

Mei held onto her graceful countenance, even though she was quite sweaty and had Atsuko on her back. Her youngest daughter was as happy as could be, enjoying a piggyback ride from her Nee-san. The sight did not surprise Ume, after Atsuko’s bout of car sickness, she knew Mei would not take any chances and as soon as Atsuko had looked fatigued she had lifted her up. Ume had no doubt.

 

Even if the weather was running hot, Mei did not mind having Atsuko on her back. She was practically weightless and despite her height, her slight and willowy build created little trouble for her sister’s slender yet deceptively strong arms.

 

Whenever she walked with Atsuko, Mei would slow her pace to one that she knew the child could match and she did as much during their visit to the lake. Yuzu had been all over the place as was her habit, often running ahead of them, sideways to them and even lingering behind on some occasion. It did not matter though as she would always come back to them and in a relatively short time. Although she often ended tiring herself out.

 

Yuzu’s enthusiasm never ceased to amaze Mei but she still felt a small aversion towards her often erratic motions. Often times it would cause her head to spin if she insisted on following Yuzu with her eyes, and she rarely could take her eyes from her beautiful love. She would have to teach her to dance properly, though there was still a strange form of grace and fluidity to Yuzu’s actions that never failed to capture the imagination. The true reason behind her wish lay elsewhere.

 

Mei felt Atsuko nuzzling against her neck. It was a good thing that she had but one ticklish spot, otherwise her sister would have not been able to indulge this habit of hers.

 

On noticing Atsuko getting fatigued she had immediately offered her a ride. As hot as it might have been, Atsuko holding onto her always provided Mei with a measure of strength and being able to aid her sister, even in such small matters, filled her with pride.

 

She remembered quite clearly how she had been forced to run after her grandfather or her father as they walked through the Academy, the two men paying no attention to her as they stalked the aisles. It was either run or being left behind. It made her feel inadequate on her best days and of no consequence on her worst.

 

As the trio neared the porch, enthusiasm returned to Yuzu’s step and she all but skipped toward her parents. She sat on the wooden deck, immediately taking her shoes off and stretching her arms and legs out.

 

“It was so incredibly beautiful out there!” She turned toward her mama, smile spilling sunshine everywhere. “You should have come!”

 

Ume chuckled and took another sip from the Sapporo can that was resting on a tray by her side, then turned her attention to her dark-haired daughters, head tilted and with a questioning expression on her face.

 

“I got tired, mama.” Atsuko sounded quite happy over the fact. “And my Nee-san carried me!”

 

Ume did not fail to notice the light tone of possessiveness Atsuko’s voice held. She could easily imagine the cause of it and Yuzu must have teased her little sister over being carried by Mei while probably dreaming of swapping places with her. Her oldest and youngest daughters left little to interpretation when it came to their words and their expressions.

 

Atsuko’s arms were wrapped around Mei and she was resting her chin on one of her shoulders. Seeing them side by side only highlighted how much they looked like each other and how different their expressions could be. Atsuko shared all of Mei’s physical features but the color of her eyes. Another striking difference between them was how Atsuko was every bit as emotive as her mother and oldest sister. A good deal Atsuko’s expressions were foreign to Mei’s face.

 

“My, my,” Ume’s voice had a delicate teasing quality to it and her beautiful green eyes were laughing “It looks like you have your Nee-san wrapped around your little finger, Atsu-chan.”

 

Atsuko frowned in confusion, probably unfamiliar with the expression while a blush colored the tips of Mei’s ears as Ume had expected it would.

 

“Your Nee-san spoils you way too much.” Yuzu cut in, taking care to sound playfully annoyed, also arranging her face into a menacing pout. A rather odd combination.

 

Atsuko sticking out her tongue was the immediate response Yuzu’s words elicited. She could only answer in kind. Mei’s only answer was to take off Atsuko’s sneakers and finally join her lover on the porch, allowing Atsuko to leave her back safely.

 

Then she turned swiftly to look directly into Yuzu’s eyes and Yuzu all but lost herself in her beloved’s purple irises.

 

“You are in no position to talk, Yuzu” Mei deadpanned, but Yuzu knew she was holding a smile between her lips.

 

Yuzu had no reply for her, since Mei spoke the truth. They both spoiled Atsuko. After the passing of her father while she was a young child, Yuzu and her mama had endured a very harsh few years.

 

Money had been tight, something that Yuzu had only realized in hindsight as Ume had been very mindful to insulate her child from their financial strain. She had been happy just to be with her mama and to have her smile. Even time together had been a luxury though. Ume’s working schedule had been brutal before her studies even came into consideration.

 

Yuzu wanted her sister to need for nothing. She had no trouble admitting it.

 

Clothes and shoes were her area, as were a few things she knew Atsuko to love, like Lego, samurai figures and candy. Mei was rather strict when it came to sugar. Which suited Yuzu just fine as she would detour and take Atsuko to the candy store whenever she picked her up from school.

 

They would get no more than three items each and only if they were small ones. They would then destroy the evidence, bump fists and resume their drive home.

 

Not a word would be spoken. So that it never happened and no one would ever know.

 

It was their precious secret.

 

Mei spoiled her as well, in different ways. She gave Atsuko all that had been denied to her during her own childhood. She gave her time and affection. She listened to her with the utmost attention. She was absolutely devoted to her. And the books… there were three bookcases in Atsuko’s room already.

 

In the end, Yuzu could only nod at Mei’s words. She had to concede. She reached over and stuck her arm around Atsuko’s middle, enthusiastically hauling her sister into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the squirming yet laughing child and planted a couple of roughly affectionate kisses on her cheek.

 

“Well…” Yuzu started once Atsuko had finally settled in her arms. “I guess it’s fine, since she is ours to spoil.”

 

Atsuko could only nod enthusiastically. She approved of Yuzu-nee’s words. Completely.

 

Even Nee-san nodded. Albeit firmly and just once.

 

Mama rolled her eyes playfully although she was smiling.

 

Papa smiled gently. It was his most frequent reaction whenever his children were involved.

 

“Girls, you better get ready.” Ume showed her wristwatch toward her eldest daughters. Mei and Yuzu had a romantic dinner planned and if she knew her adorable Yuzu—and she did, it would take her more than an hour to get ready.

 

* * *

  


#### Lady in Red

 

“Yuzu, how much longer are you going to be?” Mei leaned around the corner and looked into the bathroom.

 

She needed no response. Yuzu stood with a towel wrapped around her head and nothing else, carefully checking her profile in the steamy mirror. Her vast selection of cosmetics had been carefully laid out like a surgeon’s tools. For all of her modesty, Mei could not help but appreciate Yuzu’s efforts to look her best for a special occasion. Her lover embodied glamour and she did not wish to ever take that away from her, as every tiny aspect of Yuzu’s appearance had been carefully considered.

 

Mei blushed, knowing that the extreme lengths that Yuzu went to were also meant for the purpose of pleasing her eye. In this regard, Yuzu had never found anything less than huge success.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Mei.” Yuzu’s words brought her lover back to her senses. “You can hang out downstairs with Mama, Papa and Atsu-chan. I’m going to be a while.”

 

“Yuzu, we have a reservation.” Mei meekly protested.

 

“Well I have a hot date and I intend to look good!” Yuzu’s words were absolute and final. Mei had no retaliation to the shameless yet effective attempt to appeal to her pride.

 

With a sigh, Mei retrieved her waistcoat and set off for her parents’ room.

 

Keeping Atsuko at arm’s length required a team effort. While Mei would usually have been all too happy to accept her hugs and her relentless grabbing, she knew that Yuzu would be going all-out tonight for their meal and felt a great sense of responsibility to look the part too. She was not a vain woman, far from it, but her lover valued aesthetics greatly and the rewards were great when she followed suit. Providing the most appealing arm possible for Yuzu to wrap herself around was a matter of personal pride.

 

Mei had opted for a grey suit with a lime green shirt. Her forearms were exposed by the ⅔ sleeves - A flash of alabaster skin that provided substantial evidence that she may have been excessive in her use of sunscreen for the lake trip. It was hardly an outfit she would only reserve for special occasions as she often wore it to work, but she was very aware that it was one of Yuzu’s favourites.

 

Shou played his part by sitting his daughter in his lap. The disparity between his bulky frame and her tiny build was almost comical, yet there was no doubt over who was in control in their relationship. He held the telescope box in front of her and was pointing out the various features to his captive audience of one.

 

“...The sky should be nice and clear tonight, so you’ll be able to see the Big Dipper if you point it to the northwest.” Shou spoke with confidence, expertly masking that he had been swotting up on astronomy all morning in preparation for the father-daughter bonding time.

 

“That’s over there!” Atsuko pointed up to the right and towards the ceiling, eager to demonstrate that she had memorised where to look after a recent reading session with her Nee-san.

 

In the moments between Shou and Atsuko’s excitable exchanges, the room was almost completely quiet save for the occasional crumple of the pillow under Mei’s knees as she shifted her wait and the dull fizzing of Ume’s recently-opened can of beer, which she slowly sipped at, taking time to savour the taste of her favourite brew.

 

Soon, the sound of flapping slippers in the hallway heralded Yuzu’s arrival. Mei immediately rose from her kneeling position to meet her. The door then slid open and she was greeted by a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks. Mei had been expecting Yuzu to go all-out, but her lover continued to find ways to leave her stunned.

 

Yuzu’s hair was pinned back into an elaborately tight braided bun - A style from her repertoire that she usually reserved for festivals and other seasonal events. Her skin glowed under the bright lights of the room, showing that she had quickly caught the sun and already turned a shade darker, with all of her blemishes from insect bites masterfully concealed. And in the hollow of her neck rested the emerald necklace Mei had surprised Yuzu with on their third year anniversary. It was nestled in the incredibly sensitive spot that Mei adored to explore with her lips, highlighting the gentle curve Yuzu’s neck with its brilliance.

 

What caught the lion’s share of Mei’s attention though was Yuzu’s dress - A sleeveless number with red and white floral print and a knee-length skirt. She had never seen it before and was quick to realise that Yuzu had likely purchased it especially for this occasion. Mei gulped. She had no wry comment or profound insight to deliver. The beautiful sight of the love of her life provided her with indisputable proof of just how much she meant to Yuzu. The knowledge was not new, but being confronted with it head-on had forced Mei into submission due to the sheer awe that it inspired.

 

“I told you she would love it!” Ume broke the stunned silence by addressing her oldest daughter with her smile.

 

Yuzu replied in kind, closing her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically, making no effort to suppress the grin on her face. She had been careful in her efforts to conceal her new purchase from Mei, so that she could surprise her with it for the romantic meal that they had long been planning. Her efforts had paid off in glorious fashion.

 

“Yuzu…” Mei could muster only a single word. It was the only word on her mind.

 

“I thought you’d like it! You’re looking sharp too!” Yuzu’s compliment was not a simple pleasantry, a fact proven as she gazed upon her lover with hungry eyes. She knew that Mei too had picked out an outfit that would most please her.

 

The two had been dating for almost a decade, but both still insisted on maintaining high standards for each other. Yuzu felt that it was imperative to look her best for Mei. Mei felt that it was imperative to look her best for Yuzu. Anything less would simply not do.

 

“Right!” Ume placed her can down on the table and rose to her feet. “I need to take a picture of the adorable couple!”

 

She effortlessly pivoted on the ball of her foot and grabbed her tablet, eager to capture yet another precious memory and save it to her already burgeoning archive. In doing so, she caught sight of her husband. Shou painted quite a comical picture as he was open-mouthed and with a stunned look on his face. He had little knowledge of fashion and yet even his eyes could marvel over how beautiful Yuzu looked. Ume could not resist snapping a quick picture of him before turning toward her beautiful daughters.

 

Yuzu pulled close to Mei’s side and grabbed on to her lover’s already outstretched arm. The two were perfectly synchronised with each other as they maintained their pose for the camera. Mei looked as regal and dignified as ever while Yuzu smiled brightly, her eyes wide with a mixture of love and happiness. Both found themselves struggling to maintain their composure as they took in the freshly-bathed scents of each other.

 

“Okay, now one with all three of you!” Ume gestured to Atsuko to join the scene and her daughter was all too happy to accept the offer. She scampered off her stunned father’s lap only too happy to join the duo for a picture.

 

She found herself between her two sisters, both towering over her. The situation was quickly rectified as Mei swept her up into her arms and held Atsuko to Yuzu’s side. Yuzu then placed her red-nailed hand on Atsuko’s shoulder and struck yet another pose for the camera. She was in her element, while her two favourite girls were simply happy to join her for the ride.

 

“Yuzu”. Mei turned to her once the impromptu photo session had concluded.

 

“Yeah, we need to get moving.” Yuzu allowed her fingers to become entwined with those on Mei’s free hand. “Goodbye Mama! Papa! Atsu-chan!”

 

Mei bowed slightly before setting her gaze on her younger sister.

 

“Atsuko. We will be back later this evening.” It was more than a bland statement of fact. It was a promise to Atsuko that she would make time to watch the stars with her before the trip was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Milk and its Derivatives!
> 
> For word count reasons, we had to cut chapter 9 in half, so the second part of it (and the conclusion to the Fujikawaguchiko arc) will be posted with chapter 10 instead. We also have a couple of references to things from our Derivatives series of side stories in this chapter too, so be sure to check that out if you haven't already!
> 
> Since a few people asked us why we chose such a peculiar title for our story, we have decided to disclose the reason for all to know:
> 
> “Milk” represents the love Yuzu and Mei share and from their love all sorts of wonderful happenings “derive” and so, “Milk and its Derivatives” seemed like the perfect title. It is indeed a peculiar title, but it just feels "right".


	10. The one where Mei closes her position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For returning readers: Please check out chapter 8 again. We've updated the chapter to include some fabulous art for the bath scene that Galathmir was kind enough to draw for us! 
> 
> The art is titled the “The Moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”
> 
> It can be found here too: 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/CitrusManga/comments/94j9h4/the_moon_is_beautiful_isnt_it/

#### Some Enchanted Evening

 

Yuzu squirmed about uncomfortably in her seat and then felt guilty for doing so. The western-style restaurant had clearly gone to great lengths to ensure maximum comfort for diners. The tables were generously spaced apart, the waiting staff acted with such discretion that their presence was barely felt and the room was filled with the quiet and calming tones of a piano from an unseen speaker.

 

For Yuzu, she may as well have been on an alien planet. For all of her love for all things dramatic, the elaborate pageantry on display made her feel anxious. She did not want to say or do the wrong thing and end up embarrassing Mei in front of the other patrons, who talked amongst themselves without sending as much as a glance in their direction.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei sensed her lover’s discomfort. “...You can act naturally.”

 

The words themselves did not carry much meaning and nor did they need to. The soft sound of Mei’s voice brought Yuzu’s heart rate down to more manageable levels and back to her senses.

 

“Sorry.” Yuzu chuckled nervously and started playing with the green gemstone she wore around her neck. She was all but in love with it and did not wear it often, preferring to reserve its beauty for special occasions such as this one. Although, sometimes she would take it out and just look at it with love filled eyes. Upon receiving it she had fallen speechless, hands raising to her face as a gasp of marvel parted her lips while her eyes filled with tears.

 

The thought of Mei treading waters she was not familiar with just to get her the present she would love the most filled Yuzu with an inordinate amount of happiness.

 

She offered Mei an apologetic grin, realizing she had wandered off. It was not necessary, as when she caught Mei’s eyes it became clear her lover had known exactly where her mind had traveled to and was most pleased by the thought.

 

“You must be used to these places, Mei.” Yuzu remarked.

 

Her beloved Mei was the most humble person Yuzu had ever known. Despite being proud, she never played up her accomplishments and when left to her own devices she would resort to a most frugal lifestyle. Yet being an Aihara came with certain expectations and she was accustomed to such luxuries.

 

“Somewhat.” Mei replied noncommittally as she carefully set a dinner napkin on her lap. “But please do not hesitate to ask if you are unsure about anything.”

 

“Well…” Yuzu prodded at the cutlery of varying shapes and sizes that surrounded her plate. She had been faced with such dilemmas before as it was not the first time they dined in a place as refined as this one was. Yet, for reasons she could not fathom, her mind refused to retain information about the proper use of cutlery.

 

“You start from the outside and work your way towards the ones in the middle.” Mei explained as she took a sip of water. Yuzu truly had no reason to be nervous, her lack of knowledge over such trivial matters only emphasized her honest nature in Mei’s eyes.

 

Even though Yuzu had plenty of chances to learn of these uses during the seven years she had with Mei, her mind seemed to refuse these artificial customs and every single time, she would find herself entirely confused by it.

 

“Thank you, Mei.” Yuzu’s shoulders relaxed a bit and her usual smile soon returned to her face. She set herself to study her beautiful love’s perfect features, an activity that never failed to smooth her nervousness into calm. She lingered over the long line of Mei’s neck and the elegant way it devolved into the patrician elegance of her jaw, enacting a perfect compromise between grace and sharpness.

 

Mei’s lips, soft as ever, captured her attention next. The delectable curve her lower lip was bowed into and the sharp lines her upper lip drew another perfect compromise of beauty happening on her love’s face. The patch of skin separating Mei’s upper lip from her nose was so very soft and sensitive. Yuzu found herself blushing uncontrollably; her plan to relax herself by admiring Mei had backfired. Utterly and completely so. She felt like her cheeks were on fire, sipping a big gulp of water seemed the best course of action and in doing so she let go of every attempt to play elegantly.

 

She found her salvation in Mei’s fond smile, Mei was all but cradling her with her eyes. Such a look all but cleansed away Yuzu’s anxiety and she smiled ever so brightly at the love of her life. Her green eyes answering to Mei in kind as a most adoring sparkle animated their depth.

 

The arrival of the food also helped to return Yuzu to her normal mood and she was quickly digging into it in her typically frantic manner. After a physically demanding trip around the lake under the sweltering sun, she was more than a little hungry. Mei exercised her typical restraint and picked off pieces of her food with her deft hands. Everything had been prepared to perfection.

 

Her lover seemed to be paying little attention to her food, somewhat managing to perfectly roll her food around her fork with distracted effort while her purple gaze remained trained on Yuzu’s face.

 

“We really needed this break, didn’t we?” Yuzu dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, wishing to keep her blushes under control.

 

Mei sighed, her instincts receding as her desire was firmly bridled by her rational side.

 

“Yes. It has been exceedingly busy recently - For both of us.” Even as a workaholic, Mei had been feeling the strain lately and had not been helped by the continued meddling of her Grandfather - The one remaining relic of a past that she would have preferred to abandon entirely but for a misguided sense of loyalty.

 

Yuzu nodded in agreement. While she was overjoyed at the continued success of her business, the long and often unsociable working hours had taken their toll. She had not seen as much of her family as she would have liked and the trip to Fujikawaguchiko had only reiterated to her what she had been missing: The cheery conversations with her mother, the bad jokes told by her stepfather, the boundless energy of Atsuko and of course, the overwhelming love provided by Mei.

 

“I am glad to have gotten so much alone time with you over the past few days. Breakfast and the evenings after work… It’s not nearly as much as I’d like.” Yuzu spoke honestly and was rewarded with the smallest of glimmers in the beautiful purple eyes watching her from the other side of the table.

 

“Not at all. Still, I truly cherish the time we spend with Atsuko too.” Mei answered honesty with honesty. She had not always been able to speak so frankly about her feelings and was eternally grateful to Yuzu for drawing that side out of her.

 

“Hehehe, even now, you can’t stop thinking about her… I’d be lying if I said I was any different.” Yuzu shot a grin at Mei, revealing the bright whites of her teeth.

 

Atsuko had become such an important fixture in both of their lives that there was scarcely a moment when the small child was not in their thoughts. It was not just that the pair enjoyed a childhood they never got to experience vicariously through their sister, but Atsuko’s existence alone brought them so much joy every single day. Her unabashed joy was free of cynicism, her curiosity was free of any reservation and her love was free of any restraint.

 

Mei’s eyes narrowed as she considered what her younger sister meant to her while recalling that as an Aihara, there would still be certain expectations placed upon Atsuko.

 

“There is also the upcoming gala to consider.” Mei remarked, recalling an important function which she and members of other elite families would be attending.

 

“Don’t worry, Mei. Matsuri is excellent at her job. I trust her completely.” Yuzu reassured her while reaching over to tenderly wrap her hand round Mei’s. Mei’s hand turned to claim Yuzu’s fingers within her own from the moment their skin touched.

 

As Mei’s partner, Yuzu would be attending the gala as guest too. Despite her own company running the event, she would be unable to oversee the management of it on the day. As her supposed second-in-command, Matsuri would be in charge on the night instead. The thought filled Mei with a not insignificant amount of trepidation, especially given that her grandfather would also be in attendance. Anything less than perfection would be perceived as a failure. The Aihara way.

 

“Still, I wish that your Grandfather would have given us more time to prepare.” Yuzu confessed, making little attempt to disguise her disliking of the man whose life she had once saved. She felt Mei’s hand tighten her grip at the mention of the Aihara patriarch.

 

“You know how he is, Yuzu.” Mei sighed. Her grandfather expected the world to move according to his own tempo and paid only cursory consideration to the trouble this attitude of his could cause to others. Truth to be told, this tendency was the result of him pushing himself to the limits whenever work was concerned and expecting others to be just as dedicated as he was - No matter how short notice.

 

“...Still, it is important to network with people. You never know who you will meet at these events.” Mei amended, being able to always find a silver lining in most situation was something she had learned from her wonderful love. True to her nature though, a dark thought followed suit, obscuring her positive outlook with little difficulty.

 

Mei’s eyes narrowed and she recalled her hand, purple eyes losing their focus and setting on nothing in particular as her mind began to wander. Yuzu tilted her head and tried to capture Mei’s gaze with an inquisitive smile, her glossy red lips curling invitingly. Her delicate attempt to gather Mei’s attention failed as her love continued to gaze into nothingness. The need for a less delicate approach prompted Yuzu to finally speak up. Mei needed to hear her voice and to be helped into opening up with words of understanding.

 

“He asked you to do something else, didn’t he?” Yuzu had gotten very adept at reading Mei’s expressions and right now, she knew that she was looking at Mei’s “worried about Grandfather” face.

 

“Yes.” Mei finally set her deep purple eyes back on Yuzu. She had rarely looked as delicate as she did now, her face was soft with worry and her gaze was all but pleading Yuzu for reassurance as she spoke the next words.  “...He has asked me to bring Atsuko too.”

 

Yuzu smiled at the mention of their darling little sister and her eyes sparkled at the possibility of picking out the cutest dress for her to wear at the event. She pushed those thoughts aside upon seeing Mei’s troubled expression. Yuzu had only a glancing amount of trust in Mei’s Grandfather and had little doubt that this was the source of Mei’s unusual bout of uncertainty.

 

Yet she knew that Mei still respected him, in spite of everything and in accordance to her love’s feelings, Yuzu always treaded graciously around the subject of him and with an inordinate amount of delicacy.

 

“She’s still very young, Mei.” Yuzu observed. It was sure to be a long evening, possibly too long for a young child to be expected to handle, although she had little doubt over Atsuko soldiering through. Her little samurai was a true warrior, especially when her beloved Nee-san needed her.

 

She had never protested their visits to their grandfather, even though they filled her with unease, only because she had perceived the discomfort her Nee-san was gripped by whenever facing the man. She was not going to leave her Nee-san alone with him, she had told Yuzu as much and in the most candid way. Atsuko’s declaration had filled Yuzu with a limitless amount of pride.

 

.“...But you have mentioned how important these events are.” Yuzu continued, turning her attention to the matter at hand, wishing for nothing more than to assuage her lover’s fear. She could feel Mei was pulling away from her, losing herself in some dark labyrinth of the mind.

 

Her expression was curiously blank. Yuzu had seldom seen that guarded look in recent years and on the rare occasions that it did return, it was usually due to some family-related issue or conflict. It filled Yuzu with anxiety.

 

“Sooner or later, Atsuko will be expected to attend these gatherings. Regardless of what she decides to do with her future, she is still an Aihara and that name carries certain… responsibilities.” Mei looked back down at her plate, her appetite rapidly abandoning her.

 

Even her father, in spite of his rogue lifestyle, had returned to attending gatherings as this one - If he happened to be in the country at least. It had proved a fruitful endeavor when securing financial aid for his charities. Mei was surprised by the disappointment she felt over her father not being able to attend this particular event. He could be a precious ally if he put his mind into it and she trusted him to love Atsuko dearly.

 

“I have not agreed to it with Grandfather yet, but I think it would be best if she were there - even if he does have some ulterior motive.” Mei relied in acceptance, always willing to consider an opportunity for what it was, if only because looking at the matter through this particular cynical lens allowed her a reprieve from her concern.

 

“It’s a good thing that she has her wonderful Nee-san looking out for her then.” Yuzu knew exactly how to improve her lover’s mood and her ploy worked to perfection.

 

No matter what, all Mei needed was to be reminded of how fiercely protected Atsuko truly was. Mei still had the feel of her younger self in her mind when thinking of the obligations her family placed on its members. She had been completely alone and helpless when facing such burdens. Atsuko all but had a pride of lions looking after her.

 

Mei smiled nervously and allowed herself to take in the gorgeous love-filled emerald green eyes watching her from across the table. Of course Yuzu was right. Neither of them would allow any unwanted meddling to have a detrimental effect on the life of their little cub.

 

“Mmm… With you two around, it might even be… fun.” Mei covered her mouth with her pale hand and let out a small chuckle.

 

With Yuzu and Atsuko at her side, it felt as though there was nothing she could not overcome. Her will to be just as supportive to them was ironclad and it only required a look into those entrancing pairs of green eyes to remind her why she was where she was and how she had managed to get there.

 

The evening continued, as did the lighthearted discussion on a wide range of topics from work to the latest fashion trends. Mei permitted herself to become lost in the chatter, which was no difficult task with someone as charismatic and talkative as Yuzu was.

 

“Ahhh.” Yuzu took one final sip of her water. “I’ve had a great time tonight, Mei.” She looked to her partner with curious eyes, eagerly waiting to hear how she had found the experience.

 

“Yes, it has been thoroughly enjoyable.” The bluntness of Mei’s response caught Yuzu off-guard. There was no damning with faint praise to be found and complete sincerity in her words.

 

“We should do something like this more often.” Yuzu began making a pitch that she knew that Mei would have a difficult time resisting. “When I’m near the academy, we could grab lunch! There’s plenty of good places in that area - Harumin and I found most of them!”

 

“...You were likely wearing your uniforms at the time too.” Mei playfully observed, not forgetting Yuzu’s numerous breaches of school rules while attending the academy. “That aside, I would not dislike that arrangement. I could ask Kaori-san to make sure that my schedule is clear.”

 

Yuzu’s eyes lit up with glee. Mei’s acceptance of her suggestion was as roundabout as ever, but the slight raise of her brow was all the confirmation of her true feelings that Yuzu needed. Coaxing her lover out of her office was not always the easiest of tasks, but the prospect of regular dates was too tantalising to decline.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Waltz for Venus

 

Once back in their room, Yuzu turned the soft lights on, the orange glow immediately banishing the darkness to the corners. Through the open windows, the tantalizing breeze of the late evening streamed in along with the Moon’s pale glow. It was its own world and Mei and Yuzu were its only dwellers.

 

They shared a moment of silence, minds looping back to the lovely meal they had just shared, words from their conversations accompanying the images as they played through their minds. Yuzu smiled to herself in quiet contentment, lips pressed together as if trying to hold onto something as a faint rouge hue dusted her cheeks.

 

Mei sat on the bed, a strand of dark hair held between her thumb and her index, the fine texture teasing her skin as she lazily rolled it between her digits. She contemplated the sight of Yuzu in mute admiration, relishing the fact that she was no longer scared by the clarity of what she felt for Yuzu.

 

The soft breeze streaming in through the open balcony caressed Yuzu. She could not resist such an invitation and started to gently sway under its touch. Her dress danced slightly about her, its feather-like quality making it sensitive to every movement.

 

She dared to glimpse at Mei and all but blushed over the way those purple eyes were drinking in the sight of her, taking in every detail like a connoisseur observing a piece of fine art would. A darker bout of shyness spread over Yuzu’s cheeks.

 

Mei held an unusually languid pose, her body drawing lax curves in place of sharp lines. She appeared almost lazy in her contemplation of Yuzu.

 

Yuzu felt the intensity of Mei’s gaze on her skin as she would a touch and yielded to the temptation of taking a few steps about the room, enjoying the feeling of being admired as Mei’s eyes followed her every move. If she were prey, she was one hiding claws.

 

A nervous giggle bubbled past her lips as Mei remained where she was, content to allow the anticipation to stew until reaching boiling point. It was an exercise in self-control for both lovers. A war of attrition as both were reluctant to fire the opening salvo.

 

Mei broke the stalemate at last, the dark lock of hair she had been entertaining herself with was pushed behind her ear, marking her opening move. Her second move was to reach Yuzu, a couple of long strides was all it took. Purple eyes narrowed with intent, there was a purpose to her action that made Yuzu shiver.

 

The strain of such a routine eventually got to her and Yuzu leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were met by Mei’s fingers, a gentle gesture demanding pause. Yuzu had little intention of complying to such cruel requests, her lips would not withdraw and every inch of Mei was a place worth of adoration. She teased her love’s ivory skin with her lips, pearly white teeth gently nibbling the sides of Mei’s fingers.

 

A look of confusion misted her eyes as Mei took a step back and offered her hand to her. As she did not appear inclined to explain herself any further, Yuzu could only accept her hand and see where it would lead her.

 

Mei held their joined hands above their shoulders, elbows slightly bent. The position revealed her intentions immediately, parting Yuzu’s lips in a soft gasp of surprise.

 

Mei’s firm hand found its place on Yuzu’s back and she deftly drew her closer.

 

Her fine dress provided no real barrier and Mei’s touch was felt as it would be on bare skin. Yuzu’s beautiful green eyes sparkled even brighter as a peculiar glimmer of disbelief and adoration animated them.

 

The situation mystified her. Never in her life would she have pictured something of this sort happening. She was not dreaming though, the sheer intensity Mei was looking at her with was proof enough of that. There was no surviving such look in a dream, not without waking up in a rush.

 

Mei was so incredibly beautiful, the gray waistcoat she was wearing highlighted the harmonious lines of her figure: Her shapely shoulders, her generous chest and her slender waist. She carried a perfect blend of graceful softness and sharp elegance that gave her the hypnotic grace of a feline.

 

It was not just a matter of mere aesthetic, Mei carried herself with the visage of a queen, one with no need to assert her authority or to announce her presence. The moment she walked into a room, the room became her domain. The passive girl willing to abide to her family’s will with little regard of her own desires was long gone, in her place stood a confident woman, aware of her strengths, her weaknesses and with a willingness to fight for those she loved.

 

A graceful tilt of Mei’s head prompted Yuzu to put her right hand on her love’s shoulder. In spite of being in the grip of anticipation, held in between electricity and stillness, Yuzu could not keep a goofy grin off of her lips.

 

"Yuzu, please follow my lead.” Mei requested with a captivating mix of authority and chivalry woven in her voice. A shy nod met her request while a rush of desire lit Yuzu’s cheeks once again. It was all the answer she had hoped for.

 

Mei had no intention of making things too complicated, besides they had little space. She meant to stick to the basic, a box step would have to do. She trusted herself capable of teaching something so simple. Besides, the way Yuzu was looking at her filled her with confidence, the devotion in the beautiful eyes she adored made her feel capable of anything.

 

“...I step forward with my left foot and you step back with your right…” Mei whispered the words while demonstrating. Yuzu swiftly followed through, her beautiful green eyes wide with marvel as a nervous giggle parted her lips. She had no need to lower her gaze and cheek her feet. She would go wherever Mei lead her.

 

“Then a step to the side…” Once more, Yuzu followed Mei’s elegant movement, taking her cue from the hand Mei had placed firmly on her back as Mei was gently tapping the tempo against her skin. “...and finally bring your feet back together.”

 

They returned to the starting stance and another giggle bubbled past Yuzu’s lips. Mei answered to it by setting her lips in the most confident of smiles. Her expression darkened the rouge hue coloring Yuzu’s cheeks and neck. Mei leaned down to press her forehead to Yuzu’s and they stood sharing the same air for a few moments.

 

“Dinner and a dance.” Yuzu whispered dreamily against her lover’s lips. “I picked a winner.”

 

A long sigh of contentment was her reward as words were failing Mei at the moment. No matter how vast her vocabulary was, she could not find any that would do justice to how she felt. It was happiness, plain and simple, in its most perfect form, all centered around her love. How could she articulate such a feeling with words?

 

She pulled back and looked directly into Yuzu’s eyes as she felt her face relax in the softest of smiles, a smile that only her beautiful Yuzu could bring forth. Allowing Mei to smile like that had been one of her love’s first gifts to her. Yuzu had given it to her about seven years ago while promising to aid her with repairing her relationship with her father.

 

Mei knew that she had started to fall in love right there and then, yet Yuzu had misinterpreted her smile at the time. She fully knew what it meant now and so she was quick to lean in and put her lips against it - A move that allowed her to feel the potency it carried on her own skin.

 

“Show me again, Mei.” Once again she whispered against her love’s lips. She felt Mei nod gently before tapping her shoulder and starting their dance anew.

 

Mei gently guided her through the steps a few times, her desire tempered by the patience she always employed while teaching something.

 

The pair was so in tune with each other that few words were exchanged and Yuzu was quick to pick up the moves. Soon, they were dancing with a touch of panache.

 

The two woman found themselves in perfect synchrony as they twirled about the dimly-lit room, their bodies flush against each other, their hands tightly joined and their eyes locked together.

 

“I had no idea you knew how to dance, Mei.” Yuzu murmured, as if speaking in her normal voice would have broken the spell their love had cast.

 

“It was required of me.” Mei’s voice lacked the usual edge it gained whenever she spoke of her past, the moment was too perfect and nothing could mar it. Nothing was powerful enough to. “I thought it to be of no use. Until now.”

 

Mei had never been keen on dancing, although she loved watching professional performers ply their trade. She had hated her ballet class in her younger days and the hate had carried on once she had to learn ballroom dancing. Still, she dutifully followed what was expected of her and as with most things, discovered a natural talent for the art.

 

Dancing with Yuzu though was a whole different story though and there was no reason to keep things basic as they moved as one.

 

_An underarm turn perhaps..._

 

“Follow me, Yuzu.”

 

Mei raised their joined hands above her head before firmly putting a hand on Yuzu’s side and gently guiding her into performing a turn. Yuzu laughed out genuinely while twirling under Mei’s arm and upon returning in her lover’s hold, she found herself smiling uncontrollably.

 

Yuzu’s dress was made for dancing - Mei had thought so the moment that she set her eyes on her. Seeing her skirt gently rising then falling as her lover turned provided Mei with the enticing view of Yuzu’s tanned thighs.

 

The best part though had to be Yuzu’s laugh. It rose from her chest and all but rushed past her lips. It was a sound carrying marvel and unabashed joy in equal measures. It was the most beautiful song Mei had ever heard. Upon returning to the basic stance, the sight of Yuzu’s smile had Mei inhale sharply. It was almost blinding in its brilliancy and it turned her lover’s face in the ultimate expression of happiness. Mei could hardly believe herself to be the cause of such smile and yet she knew that no one could make Yuzu smile like that apart from her.

 

“Mei.” She had drifted off, Yuzu’s voice brought her back to the beautiful present.

 

“Again, please.”

 

Mei nodded, giving Yuzu a smile of her own. They resumed the basic step only for Yuzu to turn whenever the dance rules allowed it. She would soon grew dizzy, and Mei decided it would not be fair for her love to be the only one experiencing dizziness. She started to lead them into fast turns, half ones and full ones as it transpired that the box step was no challenge for them. Their senses were so finely attuned to each other. Once again, she angled her foot and led them into a full turn, knowing that Yuzu would follow her.

 

Yuzu barely noticed the room passing by as she spun about it as her eyes were full of only Mei. Yuzu felt light in Mei’s arms, elegant even and as cliche as it was - She felt like a princess in a fairy tale. She had never danced before, not like this and yet it felt so natural to her. Stepping along with Mei made her feel like floating, while Mei’s hand on her back kept her grounded. It was one of the most enticing sensations she had ever experienced.

 

Mei twirled them around again, her eyes looking directly at Yuzu as one corner of her mouth curled up to draw a rather predatory smirk on her face.

 

Yuzu managed to keep up, somehow her feet knew what to do. Her legendary clumsiness had managed to give her the sharpest of reflexes during the years.

 

Even if she were to falter, she trusted Mei to set them back on course.

 

At the end of their twirl, Yuzu found herself with her back against the wall. She looked up at Mei with curious eyes and a question on her lips. She never got to formulate it as Mei ducked her head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

 

The tension that had been building up during the dancing was released at once. Yuzu wasted no time and buried her hands in Mei’s silky locks, willing her even closer.

 

Mei’s hands caressed the length of her ribcage only to settle on her hips, where her grip suddenly tightened. Yuzu felt herself being lifted, her nimble legs wrapped themselves around Mei’s waist instinctively as her body surged forward to press itself flush against Mei.

 

Mei pulled back from the kiss, eliciting a quiet and tender moan from Yuzu. Still lingering about her beloved’s delectable mouth, Mei turned her attention to one of Yuzu’s softest spots. She set her lips on the soft patch of skin separating Yuzu’s lower lip from her chin.

 

Lips slightly parted, Mei drew at the skin ever so delicately, enjoying the way Yuzu’s hands clamped onto her shoulders whenever her lips relaxed their hold. She teased the smooth skin deftly, alternating between delicate touches and passionate ones until Yuzu became so sensitive that she could not help inhaling sharply whenever Mei touched her.

 

A chuckle tumbled past Mei’s lips as she resolved to pace herself. She had only started celebrating her love.

 

She pulled back, loving the way Yuzu’s green eyes widened upon meeting her purple gaze.

 

Mei leaned forward once again, to the the side of Yuzu’s head this time, and took Yuzu’s lobe between her lips, enjoying teasing the soft flesh with her teeth as she pulled ever so slightly at it. She moved to kiss the outer shell of Yuzu’s ear, her agile tongue darted out to entice a delicate moan from her lover, just once though, she was not going to be greedy.

 

“You cannot wear such a dress and expect me to let you be, Yuzu” She purred into Yuzu’s ear.

 

A shiver ran through Yuzu as Mei’s soft purr had a possessive edge to it. Such a combination never failed to render Yuzu speechless and any answer she might have had died on her lips.

 

“Mei…” The only word she could say.

 

Mei turned her focus onto Yuzu’s neck next, lips traveling down its soft curve and toward her collarbone. The delicate biting that followed did not surprise Yuzu. She had divined the meaning behind the act a long time ago: she belonged to Mei.

 

_And Mei belongs to me._

 

Yuzu ran her hands along Mei’s back from the small of it to her shoulders. She could feel her love’s muscles tensing under her touch. During the last few years, Mei had practiced yoga rigorously every morning, increasing her strength to unexpected levels.

 

Yuzu could feel the results under her palms and fingers as Mei’s back was toned and strong, yet so incredibly soft.

 

She repeated the movement with her wandering hands. She went slowly this time, grazing her fingernails over her beloved’s back, tracing a most enticing trail. Upon reaching her love’s shoulders she slightly dug her fingernails in, a move that never failed to captivate Mei.

 

Mei inhaled sharply, pulling back just enough for Yuzu to angle her head and reach her love’s elegant neck. She teased deftly by whispering kisses over the column of Mei’s neck, stopping to focus her attention on the part of connected just below Mei’s jaw - One of Mei’s most sensitive spot.

 

Mei’s skin was warm under her lips and so very smooth. She felt Mei moan more delicately, which was her cue to shift upward and lavish the tender flesh of her lover’s ear.

 

"I knew that I picked the right dress, Mei." She returned Mei’s favor with a purr of her own.

 

The silken whimper that escaped Mei’s lips was a most satisfying response to her efforts.

 

Yuzu felt Mei’s muscles tense up and was not surprised when Mei spun the two of them around, walking over to the bed right after. She was gentle in lowering the both of them over the mattress, never breaking eye contact with her love.

 

Yuzu lay on her back, Mei’s hair falling to tickle her chest and shoulders as her lover drew closer to her. Her expression suddenly grew anxious and she looked towards her phone on the nearby table, recalling that they had other plans for the evening to see to. She turned to look into her lover’s purple eyes and found herself in their depth.

 

“We can spare a few minutes, Yuzu.”

 

* * *

 

#### The Greater Bear

 

The saccharine sounds of Yuzu’s ringtone echoing throughout the cavernous room brought the pair crashing back down to reality. Yuzu remained where she was, lying next to her lover and unwilling to break eye contact, not wanting something so miniscule in importance to disrupt their precious time together.

 

The phone kept ringing though and both of their eyes narrowed as they considered how long they would allow it to remain unanswered.

 

Mei’s voice soon broke the deadlock.

 

“Yuzu, you really should. It is most likely Mother…”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuzu sighed, pulling herself away from her lover’s gaze with great effort.

 

Her Mama’s timing had been poor, but she knew that she had promised to meet with her parents in the evening once she and Mei had returned from their meal. It was too great a responsibility to ignore forever, and so she dragged herself from her bed and retrieved her phone from a nearby table.

 

“Hey Mama! ...No, everything’s fine. ...Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it.” Any sign of frustration was far removed from Yuzu’s tone as she was never unhappy to share a conversation with the woman who had raised her.

 

Still in bed, Mei contented herself to watch as Yuzu paced across the room and exchanged niceties in a manner that was far too casual in its friendliness for her to ever replicate. She occasionally caught a snippet of Ume’s voice over the speaker as she matched her daughter’s upbeat enthusiasm with every single word. She smiled to herself. Those two were so alike.

 

“Okay, we’ll see you in a few minutes.” Yuzu brought the call to an end before setting her phone back down on the table with a dull thud.

 

Wordlessly, the two too a quick shower and changed back into their casual clothes. It felt oddly stifling but they could not ignore the rest of their family, nor did they have any desire to. A sideways glance was shared between them as they pulled their slippers back on and headed downstairs. Before heading to their parents’s room, they stopped by the reception to ask for a change of sheets, the innkeeper simply nodded and smiled at them.

 

“Excuse me.” Mei bowed upon pulling the sliding door open.

 

She knew that such formalities were unnecessary, but old habits died hard and she had a small desire to announce her and Yuzu’s arrival. She knew that her greeting would be returned in earnest.

 

“Nee-san! Yuzu-nee!” Sure enough, Atsuko immediately erupted into a ball of excitement and ran from the porch to meet them.

 

“Hey, little samurai!” Yuzu was quick to catch her in mid-run and lifted her in a warm hug as soon as she was close enough. She twirled her around the room as was her habit, enjoying the sound of Atsuko’s laugh so close to her ear. The child had thrown her spindly arms around her neck and was holding onto her tightly as she left her legs hanging down to better enjoy the feeling of being spun around.

 

After a short while, Yuzu stopped her antics and simply stood with her sister held tightly in her arms.

 

“Are you helping Papa set up your new toy?” She pulled back and took in the sight of Shou kneeling by the porch, seemingly busy with the telescope instructions.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko nodded emphatically. “It’s very hard, Yuzu-nee.” She informed her oldest sister adamantly, making sure to speak loud enough for the room to hear. Maybe Nee-san could help them. She would fix it up in a minute. Atsuko had no doubt.

 

To her surprise, her Nee-san made no move and did not offer to help. For some reason, Atsuko knew that she was not meant to directly ask that of her. It wasn’t that big of an issue though, as Papa would get to it sooner or later.

 

“Well…” Yuzu bumped her forehead to Atsuko’s gently. “It’s an instrument meant for scientific use, as your Nee-san said, it’s not meant to be easy.”

 

Atsuko pondered her sister’s words for a few instants before smiling brightly at her while nodding several times.

 

“I know someone who is dying to hug you, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu pretended to whisper while making sure Mei would hear her words loud and clear. “Can you guess who?”

 

A long sigh was the response she expected from her lover and was the one she got. Yuzu had predicted Atsuko’s reaction as well, the child immediately turned her eyes on Mei.

 

“Nee-san!” She called out happily, green eyes sparkling with joy. She was more than happy to oblige her Nee-san.

 

Yuzu chuckled and moved to hand the child to Mei. Atsuko threw her arms around Mei and grabbed at her cardigan with her slight hands before burying her head in the hollow of her older sister’s neck. As ever, Mei’s own hold on her sister was firm yet gentle as she allowed the full length of her left hand to rest on Atsuko’s small back. It was a tactile sensation for both parties, one that solidified an unspoken belief that they all but belonged in each other arms.

 

After the familiar greeting had concluded, Mei and Yuzu’s attention soon turned to the ever-present pot of green tea sitting on the low-lying table. Ume cradled a small porcelain mug in her hands and watched her daughters with a proud smile.

 

“Hey Mama! Sorry we’re a bit late…” Yuzu quickly broke eye contact under her mother’s loving gaze. Her and Mei’s own negligence towards timekeeping was the reason for their tardiness, but she could never reveal the reason why they had failed to keep a watchful eye on the clock.

 

“Yuzu, Mei-chan… Did you enjoy your dinner?” Ume asked, her eyes ever-so-slightly narrowing.

 

Both Yuzu and Mei broke out into blushes in unison. Their mother’s knowing gaze cut through them like a blade. Despite her relaxed attitude and disarming personality, very few things escaped Ume’s attention and she was wise enough to be able to make an educated guess as to why the two had not arrived at the previously-agreed time.

 

“Yes, it was quite splendid.” Mei was the first to regain her composure and Yuzu soon followed.

 

“Yeah! I don’t really like these fancy places but they can be fun every once in a while.” Yuzu spoke honestly.

 

The restaurant was a far cry from after-school trips to the most popular fast food joints and the pomp unnerved Yuzu. Such places were Mei’s domain, but she was happy to share in the unfamiliar experience with her lover and soon found herself enjoying the occasion.

 

Yuzu and Ume became animated as they discussed the finer details of their evening excursion, with the topic mercifully not shifting away from the restaurant trip.

 

Mei’s eyes drifted back towards the porch, where Atsuko was rambling passionately over her father’s shoulder as Shou tried to puzzle out the surprisingly complex set of instructions for her new telescope. He truly seemed to be having a hard time and yet she resisted the temptation to intervene and offer her assistance. This moment was for Atsuko and her father to enjoy. She knew that her father was intelligent enough to overcome the lengthy setup by himself and she remained still.

 

Yuzu and Ume occupied each other’s attention while Shou and Atsuko did likewise, but Mei did not feel cut off or isolated from her family. On the contrary, she felt glad to be able to witness such mundane yet precious moments. It was a life that had been completely alien to her for the longest of times and now, she was able to fully immerse herself in it, taking both active and passive roles in the delightfully quaint family unit that she was now an integral part of.

 

She turned her focus on Ume and Yuzu’s conversation while pouring herself a cup of green tea. Over the last year, she had developed a taste for the most exotic blends of tea and Yuzu never failed to spoil her by keeping their kitchen counter supplied with every such blend that was on the market. Her lover indulging her wishes with such devotion filled Mei with unthinkable levels of joy, grand romantic gestures made her happy as well but Yuzu paying such close attention to her most trivial needs made her feel like the most precious of treasures.

 

Her musing was cut short by Ume’s rich laugh rising to fill the air. Mei turned to see her mother leaning back on her hands while a heartfelt laugh made her small yet strong frame shiver. Ume was sitting with her legs crossed as was her habit while Yuzu held a rather relaxed seiza position.

 

“There were three forks and two spoons and--” Yuzu turned toward her love with questioning green eyes. “How many knives, Mei?”

 

“Two, Yuzu” She replied without missing a beat.

 

Yuzu had not been completely at ease in the restaurant they had chosen to have dinner in - A fact Mei felt partially guilty for as she knew that her beautiful Yuzu had picked the place thinking of her. In truth, she would be just as happy to have dinner at a noodle stands as long as Yuzu was by her side, but she knew that her love took great pride in the fact that she could treat Mei to the best of restaurants.

 

“I am just lucky my Mei is such a lady, Mama.” Yuzu’s voice had a teasing edge to it but the look she gave Mei was one of adoration. “She knows what’s what.”

 

"You start on the outside and work your way inwards, Yuzu." It really was not that difficult, certainly not something one should be adored for.

 

“Yes! You did it Papa!” A joyful scream from Atsuko cut through the room, bringing an end to all conversation. The three women turned toward the source of such excitement, willing to share in the child’s joy. Atsuko had wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and was all but jumping on the spot.

 

“Good job, Shou-kun!” Ume cheered her husband with a huge smile on her face. He did not get to spend much time with his family but he truly did everything in his power to make every minute count.

 

Mei felt Yuzu take her hand. As happy as seeing her father being so devoted to her little sister made her, she could not deny that every now and then some notes of melancholy would play in her heart at such sight as it was happening now. The thought of how happy her younger self would have been over sharing such a moment with Shou weighed heavily on her chest.

 

She truly wanted nothing more than for her sister to have the happiest of childhoods, yet she could not help herself. She was just lucky enough to have a partner than never failed to pick up her mood and was always ready to offer her comfort.

 

Yuzu was looking at her with the most understanding of gazes. She offered her the most comforting of smiles, one that never failed to sooth Mei’s inner turmoil, all the while she was tightly holding her hand and firmly caressing her skin with her thumb.

 

Mei slightly bowed her head toward her love, a gesture of great gratitude. She yielded to the temptation of bringing their joined hands to her lips and gently kissed the back of Yuzu’s hand. She knew that if the rest of her family were to witness such gesture, they would greet it with an honest smile. Their love was loved by all of them.

 

A sigh from Ume brought the pair’s focus back to their family as they turned their attention back to Shou and Atsuko. The child had a rather confused expression on her face, Mei pinpointed the reason behind it immediately. Atsuko had the most vivid of imaginations. Her sister’s mind was filled with wonder and sometimes reality could not hold up against her expectations.

 

Sure enough, Atsuko had found herself confused after trying out the telescope for the first time. Mei mentally chided herself for not having properly discussed what looking through a telescope was like with her sister.

 

She had distanced herself from the situation, willing Atsuko and Shou to share this new adventure together and by doing so, she had failed to pay the proper attention.

 

Her sister was much like Yuzu and whenever she felt passionate over something it was impossible for her to hide her feelings. Mei knew that Atsuko was going to feel terrible once she were to reflect over how her reaction might have pained her father. Even in her guilt, her sister was like her beloved Yuzu. It was just another thing Mei might have avoided had she been monitoring the situation more closely.

 

She felt Ume’s eyes on her and turned her attention to her mother. Ume was giving her a pleading look, willing her to intervene. As a rule, Mei would not be able to deny anything to the woman that had taught her what a mother’s love felt like. This time though, she could not comply.

 

She felt Yuzu’s hold on her hand tighten, her love had realized what her conundrum was and was more than willing to stand by her. After all, it had been Yuzu to teach her that every now and then, it was a good thing to follow one’s instinct and her instinct was telling her to keep quiet and let the scene play out.

 

Her instinct had been right.

 

"Remember, Atsu-chan.” Shou started while caressing his daughter’s head. It was quite a peculiar sight to see such a large man being so delicate. “That thing you're looking at is billions of kilometers away but you can still see it through that little telescope.” His voice was so full of wonder that it was impossible for Mei to link such tone to the father she remembered. Nothing was left of the strict and serious sensei that did not know how to smile.

 

“I don't know about you or your Nee-san, but I think that's really cool." He turned to look directly at Mei and her eyes widened. Shou was smiling at her with purple eyes identical to her own and full of respect. By mentioning her, he had asked her to intervene, Mei knew that much. It was far from necessary as her sister’s smile had appeared once again after his words, yet her father kept looking at her expectantly.

 

"I agree with our father, Atsuko.” She pushed the awkwardness she was feeling in the back of her mind and made sure for her voice to sound kind yet authoritative. A blend she knew would never fail to provide Atsuko with a great level of security.

 

“It is very... cool." She finished boldly and quickly reached for her cup of tea, she had to make do with a single hand as she had no intention of letting go of Yuzu’s hand at the moment.

 

Atsuko was fully smiling now and a look of pure, undiluted wonder had conquered her face yet again as she stared at the telescope with great respect. She might not be able to see the Moonfolk, a Trickster Coyote or a Space Octopus but she had finally realized the true magic of the telescope and couldn’t be any happier over it.

 

“Here, let me find the Big Dipper.” Shou leaned over the eyepiece and started fidgeting with it.

 

Atsuko patted his back excitedly, her former enthusiasm completely restored.

 

“How far is the Big Dipper, Papa?” She asked while staring at the stars filled sky in anticipation.

 

“Well…” Shou pulled back from the telescope and looked at his daughter while chewing the inside of his cheek, trying to recall the information. He had no luck.

 

“Honestly, I can’t remember, Atsu-chan.” He shrugged sheepishly and went to rub the back of his head.

 

“Very, very, very far, maybe?” Yuzu chirped in. She felt a lot of sympathy for Shou. It was hard to keep up with her little sister at times.

 

“That’s absolutely right, Yuzu-chan.” A deep chuckle tumbled past Shou’s lips.

 

"Trillions, Atsuko.” Mei’s elegant tone rose and immediately the room’s attention fell on her. “Ursa Major is approximately seven hundred trillion kilometers away."

 

Yuzu rolled her eyes good-naturally. Of course she would know.

 

“As expected of Mei-chan.” Ume sighed out in contentment before giving Mei the sweetest of smiles.

 

Shou stared at his first born with a look full of nothing but admiration. He had always admired intellectual prowess and he had little doubt that his daughter was one of the sharpest minds he was ever going to interact with. The pride he felt over it was immense, not even the belief that he had nothing to do with it could mar it.

 

Atsuko’s green eyes had shifted to Mei the very moment she had started talking. The adoring look her sister was honoring her with had become as familiar as Yuzu’s love-filled gaze to her. Both humbled her while filling her with pride. A quite peculiar blend of sensations that provided her with a constant source of happiness.

 

“How do we know, Nee-san?” Atsuko asked the moment Mei finished talking, her natural curiosity already filling her head with new questions. Mei was more than happy to satisfy her sister’s thirst for knowledge o the best of her abilities.

 

"Well, Atsuko. A light year is roughly 9.5 tri-"

 

"Jeez, Mei! Do you have to turn everything into a lesson?" Yuzu’s cheerful voice interrupted her. Mei did not miss the teasing quality in her lover’s tone and she did not appreciate being interrupted while sharing knowledge with their little sister.

 

She was not going to let such indiscretion remain unpunished.

 

She checked to see if her little sister was still waiting for an answer and to her joy and frustration, she appeared to be, once again, completely engrossed by the telescope.

 

Mei leaned closer to Yuzu, so that no one else but her impudent girl would be able to hear her words.

 

"You did not seem to mind when I taught you a few things earlier, Yuzu.” She purred into Yuzu’s ear with little mercy. She hastily leaned back, as to fully take in the sight of her love turning a few different shades of red as a fierce blush spread to conquer the entirety of her beautiful face.

 

Ume filled a cup with tea and placed it on a mat in front Yuzu.

 

“You look overheated, dear.” Yuzu‘s blush intensified. Her mama’s voice was a warm as ever, but she had no doubt over the fact that the woman was teasing her.

 

“Drink some tea, it will bring your body temperature up to match the outside and you’ll feel so much better.”

 

“Thanks, Mama.” Yuzu managed to speak out before taking the cup in her hands and drinking it in big gulps. She hid behind the action while wishing her mama to focus on something else. Finally, Ume decided to have mercy of her daughter and opted to lead the conversation elsewhere.

 

“I adore this place; I wish we could have stayed a few days more.” She smiled ruefully while her green eyes danced around the room, willing to commit every detail to memory.

 

“We can always come back, mother.” Mei shared Ume’s feelings, she had enjoyed their little vacation immensely. She had made so many beautiful memories and felt incredibly lucky.

 

“That’s true, Mei-chan.” Ume smiled warmly, she knew her daughters and her husband had enjoyed these few days greatly and nothing could make her happier. She could not deny her life to be most wonderful at home as well and she knew someone that was actually starting to miss their home comforts.

 

“…as of now, I know someone who has been missing her bedtime reading immensely.” She spoke in a tone higher than her usual one, willing for everybody to hear her words. As expected, her youngest daughter turned toward her, sporting the most adorable embarrassed blush on her delicate face.

 

“Mama!” Atsuko yelped in protest. She could not believe her mama had just said that. She had gathered her sisters wanted to keep their room for themselves for whatever the reason. She had no desire to trouble them. Besides, they had been spending so much time with her. She truly could not complain.

 

Although… her Nee-san reading to her before bed would be nice.

 

Yuzu looked at Mei for an instant and Mei nodded at her in haste. Another unspoken conversation taking place between the two over a mere few seconds.

 

“Hey Atsu-chan.” Yuzu finally let go of Mei’s hand and not with little regret but if she knew her little sister—and she did, she would be needing both hands to handle her reaction. “Your Nee-san and I would really love to share our room with you tonight. What do you think?”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko all but screamed and in the same breath she thundered towards her oldest sister at full speed. As predicted, she all but tacked Yuzu, forcing her to fall on her back in order to cushion the impact.

 

Atsuko lost no time and settled herself on Yuzu’s stomach, her hands pressed tightly on Yuzu’s slim shoulders. Yuzu was smiling uncontrollably and Atsuko was mirroring that smile.

 

“… you aren’t the only one who has been missing her bedtime reading, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu winked at her. She knew Mei would not mind the reveal of such a detail as it only reinforced how much she loved her little sister.

 

Atsuko lost little time as she turned around and all but crawled over Yuzu’s body to reach Mei.

 

“Ow! Seriously?!” Yuzu protested sharply when Atsuko’s knee dug into her stomach.

 

“I’m so very sorry, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko swiftly looked back and removed herself from her sister’s body as carefully as she could. Yuzu waved at her in a dismissive gesture, letting her know everything was all right while getting back into a sitting position.

 

Yuzu could not stop herself from smiling radiantly when Mei reached over and lifted their sister into her arms. Those two were inseparable and few things made Yuzu as happy.

 

“But I didn’t bring any book!” Atsuko’s face crumbled at the thought and she looked at her Nee-san with the most regretful of expressions. Mei ran her fingers through her fringe for comfort and was about to ease her fears when Yuzu preceded her.

 

“Don’t worry, little samurai!” She chirped in the most delighted of voices. “The book you have been reading was the first and only thing your sister put in the suitcase.”

 

A satisfied smile spread over Yuzu’s face.

 

It was Mei’s time to blush at last.

 

* * *

 

 

#### All for one

 

Upon learning that she was to share with her sisters, Atsuko had manifested the desire to retire for the night rather early. It surprised no one and it suited all parties. Yuzu and Mei had been planning to surprise their sister with the outdoor bathtub as it was going to appear as a pool to the child. Ume and Shou cherished the chance to spend time by themselves, they did not have much of it but never failed to make every minute count.

 

Mei and Yuzu stayed back and let their sister take in the sight of the room. They had maintained the habit of only turning on the orange lamps, which suited Atsuko as her own room at home had a similar illumination at bedtime.

 

Yuzu and Mei shared complicit looks, waiting for Atsuko to take notice of the balcony and discover the marvel it held. It was not going to be though, for as soon as Atsuko spotted her precious copy of “Hagakure: The Secret Wisdom of the Samurai” resting on the bed, she made a dash for it.

 

Yuzu turned toward Mei with a smile on her face and shook her head in bemused fashion. Mei tilted her head to one side and shrugged one shoulder, she should have known better.

 

It soon dawned on Atsuko that the book already being out could only mean one thing: Her sisters had been planning to share their room with her all along and not just because Mama had revealed that she was missing her bedtime reading. It brought a huge smile on her face and made her feel so incredibly loved, a feeling she knew all too well and yet it never failed to surprise her.

 

She gathered the book in her arms and held it tightly against her chest with an incredible amount of reverence.

 

She turned around, searching for her Nee-san’s eyes and beamed at her.

 

“Can we read now, Nee-san?” She asked, beautiful green eyes sparkling with anticipation. She heard her Yuzu-nee snort softly at her request and tilted her head toward her with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

 

“Jeez, Atsu-chan, what are we going to do with you?” Yuzu teased. Atsuko could only shrug in response before turning back to Mei.

 

“It is still quite early, Atsuko.” Her Nee-san replied in her usual kind voice. At home, reading time started at half past eight in the evening and carried for about forty minutes if not more. At the moment, it was already past Atsuko's bedtime but any semblance of her usual schedule had vanished over the last few days, so the child could not really tell.

 

“But…” Atsuko’s delicate face sported an adorable frown as she started to plead her case.

 

“Alright!” Yuzu intervened, she could not wait to see Atsuko reacting to the surprise they had been concealing from her and it did not look like she was going to walk toward the balcony anytime soon.

 

“You’re missing something, Atsu-chan.” She went to sit on the bed beside her sister, head positioned meaningfully toward the open windows.

 

Confusion was replaced by curiosity on Atsuko’s face. She finally went to see what the deal with the balcony was.

 

As predicted, the discovery had her cheer with excitement.

 

“..and finally.” Yuzu sighed and quickly moved to reach her little sister while Mei enjoyed the scene with a bemused smile on her face.

 

Atsuko’s eyes were as wide as ever as she clapped her hands together. She could not stop herself from bouncing on her feet, enjoying the feeling of the wooden floor absorbing her jumping, until Yuzu knelt by her and pulled her back into a one armed hug, putting a stop to her antics. She could not fault her sister for being happy but the room below theirs might be occupied and as weightless as Atsuko was, Yuzu thought it better to play it safe.

 

Atsuko half turned her head to look at her Yuzu-nee. The smile on her delicate face was infectious and it brought an identical smile to Yuzu’s. Atsuko patted the arm that her sister had wrapped around her excitedly. She could not articulate her joy into words and was unable to contain herself.

 

“Cool, isn’t it?” Yuzu nuzzled her sister’s cheek playfully, being able to make the child so happy filled her with an incredible amount of pride.

 

Truth be told, it did not take much to make Atsuko smile. In spite of being inarguably more than a bit spoiled, Yuzu had no problem admitting it: Atsuko had remained quite easy to please. A trip to the candy store with her Yuzu-nee, sharing a book with her Nee-san, building Lego models with her mama, telling her papa bout her day or even being presented with a yummy omurice would suffice.

 

“Yes! It’s super cool, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko yelped out her approval while smiling uncontrollably at her oldest sister. A bath in the hugest tub she had ever seen and under the stars, no less. Followed by reading with her Nee-san! This was going to be the best night she ever had. She had no doubts over it.

 

“Your Nee-san and I wanted to surprise you, little samurai.” Yuzu tugged playfully at a strand of Atsuko’s dark hair.

 

“Thank you!” Atsuko turned around, and wrapped her spindly arms around Yuzu’s neck, hugging her as tightly as she could. She felt Yuzu-nee kiss her cheek soundly more than a few times and quickly pulled back to return the favour, making sure her own kisses were just as loud.

 

“Thank you so very much!” She yelped one more time before burrowing her face into Yuzu’s shoulder once again, quite unwilling to let her go.

 

“Ah!” Yuzu was returning her sister’s hug with the same fierce affection. She had no need to turn around and look at Mei to know that her lover had a most delicate smile on her face and that her purple eyes were full of only warmth.

 

Since getting back together, Yuzu had been on the mission of providing her dark-haired lover with as many happy memories as she could. Atsuko had been a precious ally in this quest of hers.

 

“We share everything, sweetheart. Isn't that right, Mei?” Yuzu turned loving green to her beloved and Atsuko pulled back from the hug to turn toward her Nee-san. Nee-san was standing by the bed, a most delicate smile was on her face and her purple eyes were full of only warmth.

 

“Absolutely, Yuzu.” Mei was quick to reply, her elegant voice sealing the deal with the utmost sincerity.

 

“All for one..." Yuzu declared loudly while pumping a fist in the air, her other arm firmly wrapped around Atsuko. She awaited her lover's reply, unsure if she would complete the famous adage.

 

"...And one for all." Mei was all too happy to humour her, if only because Yuzu had spoken an important yet usually undeclared truth.

 

Atsuko could only nod enthusiastically. The good and bad, the responsibilities and liberties, the happiness and sadness they were all meant to be shared among them.

 

They were a team.

 

The sight of Yuzu and Atsuko beaming at each other suddenly filled Mei’s eyes and she found herself inhaling sharply.

 

Atsuko and Yuzu were simply perfect. There was no other way to describe them. Mei’s lips relaxed into the softest of smiles and she knew it would not escape Yuzu’s notice - One that invoked the very first smile that Yuzu had brought out of her many years ago, upon promising to help Mei with her father.

 

As expected, the smile did not escape Yuzu’s notice and her beautiful green eyes widened in loving recognition.

 

Atsuko was quite familiar with that particular smile as well; she might not known the story behind it but she knew it to be one of her Nee-san’s most special smiles. The beauty of the moment did not escape her and she could only beam at her sisters.

 

A wordless oath passed between the three of them as they swore themselves to each other.

 

“Alright!” Yuzu kissed Atsuko on the nose and got back to her feet, putting both hands on her shapely hips, enthusiasm vibrating in her every action. “But first, we need to-“

 

“Shower!” Atsuko interjected as she hurried towards the bathroom, not wishing to waste any more time than necessary.

 

The room with Atsuko in it had a completely different energy. It had become a maelstrom of activity as Yuzu and her little sister never failed to entertain each other. It was almost impossible to get a spot of silence when those two were together, moreover they would often erupt in riotous bout of laughers.

 

Mei would often join in with a chuckle of her own on most occasions, although now and then she would even laugh in full as some of their antics proved to be simply irresistible. A great deal of them were quite confusing though and their aims eluded Mei completely.

 

...Such as the one they were currently engaged in.

 

Mei was relaxing herself by simply soaking to one side of the tub, head resting on a rolled towel placed on the border. Atsuko was running about the tub, causing small waves to form around her and ripple through the warm water. Yuzu was chasing her, in a manner of speaking, as she would run after her by going underwater while holding her hands upon her head as if she were praying.

 

It had taken Mei a while to realize that Yuzu was pretending to be a shark. Some concepts were still too far from her realm of understanding and she could not grasp them right away. She was getting better every day though.

 

“It’s not fair, Atsu-chan! How can you be so fast on land and on water!” Yuzu protested theatrically as the child kept dashing to the opposite side of the tub whenever she closed in on her.

 

In truth, Yuzu knew that the chances of catching Atsuko while crouching underwater were rather slim and her protests were mostly aimed to give herself the chance to take a breather.

 

“Father has been taking her for swimming lessons...” Mei intervened, she had picked on Yuzu’s need for a pause and aimed to keep the conversation going.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko jumped up and about, causing the water around her small frame to swell agitatedly.

 

She sobered up immediately though and a small frown appeared on her face.

 

“I’m not very good though. I still needs armbands.” She grimaced, unable and unwilling to keep any of her shortcomings from her sisters.

 

“Hey, now!” Yuzu slid close to her and gently tapped her forehead with her dipping index.

 

“Before becoming a little swallow you had to learn how to walk.”

 

Being compared to the noble bird had Atsuko break into a wide smile and even the corners of Mei’s lips curled up as she stared at the pair with love filled eyes. For a girl who often seemed to have her head in the clouds, Yuzu was every bit as attentive and observant as her mother was.

 

“I know because I was there, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu smiled sweetly at her little sister and delicately pecked her forehead with her lips.

 

"As soon as you learned to walk, you never stayed in one place for too long. You kept us on our toes.” Atsuko patted the water with her hands sheepishly and broke into a very pleased giggle, the thought of her family running after her while she explored the world for the first time was a most amusing one.

 

“Didn’t she Mei?” Yuzu turned toward her love and took Mei’s breath away.

 

Unlike the Aihara girls, Yuzu had opted to keep her hair down. It was so warm that it would not take long for her hair to dry once they left the tub. In spite of being quite fond of her love’s penchant to always wear elaborate hairstyles, Mei could not deny that she found the sight of Yuzu wearing her hair down irresistible.

 

It gave her an adorable disheveled appearance and at the moment, she looked particularly alluring with her fringe and the top of her head damp while her wet golden locks ran along her shapely back. Her beautiful green eyes seemed even bigger, framed as they were by her long dark eyelashes-

 

“Mei?” Yuzu’s voice almost had Mei jump, she had been so enraptured by her lover’s sight that she had slipped away in her own world. Yuzu and Atsuko’s twin set of green eyes were looking at her curiously, they both had their heads tilted to the left and they were giving Mei identical lopsided grins.

 

“I do recall it quite vividly, Yuzu." Mei replied with her usual cadence, her elegant countenance completely restored as she remembered her anxiety whenever the tiny Atsuko would waddle about the apartment with little regard of her own safety.

 

Mei had taken it upon herself to make the house as child-proof as possible. She did not have much experience when it came to practical matters but she had stubbornly refused to ask Yuzu for help and she had had no intention of troubling their mother. Power strips and sockets had already been covered by Ume the moment Atsuko had started crawling, the engineer had been ruthlessly efficient as was expected of her.

 

Walking brought a different set of concerns, Mei put latches on every drawer and cabinet. She put guards over the stoves knobs, making them too hard for Atsuko’s curious hands to turn. She reworked the cords of the blinds in ways that made it impossible for Atsuko to reach. She placed rubber guards on every edge, sharp or not. And the cushions, of course, against every treacherous piece of furniture.

 

“I did try to make the house as safe as possible for you, Atsuko.” Mei informed her sister, failing to keep a tiny note of pride from her voice. A snort from Yuzu caused  Mei’s eyes to turn sharply on her.

 

"That's an understatement.” Yuzu offered her love an adorable impish grin. “We still have most of the cushions you bought in our closet. And they fill half of it!”

 

Mei could only shrug at the remark, she had indeed bought an inordinate about of cushions and proofing the house had proved to be a very taxing job. It had all been worth it though, as it had prevented Atsuko from hurting herself on more than one occasion.

 

“It was necessary, Yuzu.” Mei shifted about and gracefully got into a straighter position, folding her legs under her. “The safety of our sister is not something I am willing to take chances with.”

 

“Thank you, Nee-san!” Atsuko chirped, her small frame agitating the water around her as she all but bounced about. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with genuine adoration as she stared at her Nee-san with a most honest smile on her cherubic face.

 

“Of course.” The corners of Mei’s lips curled up as a delicate blush bloomed about her cheeks.

 

“Jeez…” Yuzu raised her green eyes to the beautiful starry sky. “What are you two like?” She asked aloud while playfully twirling about in the warm water.

 

She got no reply and she did not expect one as Mei and Atsuko were still looking at each other. An impish grin conquered Yuzu’s lips and she could not resist the temptation of splashing her little sister. The awed expression on Atsuko’s face made for a far too inviting target.

 

Atsuko’s huffed out in outrage when the water hit her and promptly retaliated by answering Yuzu’s declaration of war in kind.

 

It was Mei’s cue to go back to her corner and let the warm water lull her into a state of utter relaxation. She leaned back to rest her head on the border of the tub and after taking in the sight of the brilliant star-filled sky, she closed her eyes. Yuzu and Atsuko’s laughter cradled her to a state of perfect contentment.

 

Less than a minute later, Mei was hit by quite the wave, only the years she spent sharpening her will permitted her to avoid an undignified knee-jerk reaction.

 

She rose into a sitting position and stared at the culprit with steely eyes of purple, while setting her face into a neutral expression, her lips drawing a straight line. It had to make for quite the sight as droplets of water kept running down her face and sliding off of her chin.

 

“I didn’t mean to, Nee-san” Atsuko’s green eyes had never been wider, she shook her head adamantly while pleading her case with utmost sincerity. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to!”

 

Yuzu chuckled from the opposite side of the pool, she was resting with her arms along the border of the tub and looked quite amused. Mei did not permit the alluring sight that her lover provided to break her composure and simply shifted her steely gaze on her. Yuzu refused to be fooled though, she knew exactly what was going on.

 

“Yuzu-nee moved away, Nee-san!” Atsuko turned toward her mirthful oldest sister, a burning scowl was hatched onto her delicate face. She looked like a mightily displeased lion cub.

 

“Really, now!” Yuzu protested in mock outrage. “Was I supposed to stay still while you threw a tsunami at me, Atsu-chan?”

 

“...Yes!” Atsuko had no other answer for her. The child’s attention abandoned Yuzu when Mei, still silent and still wearing her most neutral face, slid close to her. Atsuko looked up at her Nee-san and grimaced. A most sincere apologetic expression appeared on her face and she looked quite adorable.

 

“I was not part of the game, Atsuko.” Mei’s voice gave nothing away. It sounded as if she were stating something mundane and certain like the fact that the Sun rose in the east and set in the west.

 

“I know, Nee-san. I’m sorry.” Atsuko looked directly into Mei’s eyes. She seemed ready to accept any consequence her Nee-san would deem fitting for her indiscretion.

 

“I know you are, Atsuko but—“ Mei abandoned the sentence midway and quick as a cat, she turned around, using both hands to move quite the amount of water and hit Yuzu with the biggest wave that the volume of the tub would allow her to create.

 

“—that is how you do it.” Mei finished her lesson with quite the wide smile on her face.

 

If Atsuko was confused by the latest development, her face did not show it as she erupted into a riotous bout of laughter.

 

_Had Atsuko been playing along as well?_

 

Mei could not say for sure, but the thought amused her greatly.

 

“Fine, fine.” Yuzu said in between sputtering and rubbing the water off her eyes.

 

“We’re even now, Mei. Kind of…” She conceded, demonstrating a great amount of fair-play since she had been hit by twice the amount of water her beloved Mei had been. She quickly collected herself and upon taking in the sight of Atsuko smiling face, she playfully narrowed her eyes at her.

 

“—how is that you are the only one that didn’t get drenched, Atsu-chan?”

 

Quick as a swallow, Atsuko took safety behind her Nee-san while sporting a most adorable impish grin on her face. Her attention was soon stolen by her Nee-san’s back. Atsuko could feel how toned it was under her small hand. She wanted to grow as strong as her Nee-san. Her Nee-san was as strong as Papa. Atsuko could tell because they both lifted her up effortlessly. Nee-san would be so good at kendo as well - she was so quick and so strong!

 

“Nee-san, may I wash your back?” She asked sweetly while wearing a most adorable expression on her face.

 

Mei paused for a moment. That was a task usually and happily taken by Yuzu, but it was difficult for her to deny her younger sister such a simple request. She felt something prod her leg under the water and looked to her lover, she was smiling sweetly at her. It was all the impetus she needed.

 

"You may, Atsuko." She nodded and turned around presenting her back to her younger sister. Atsuko swiftly retrieved a cloth from the deck and set herself to task, taking the cloth in both hands and running it firmly on her sister’s back. She took care to make long strokes and to always follow the same direction, from the top of Nee-san’s shoulders to her waist where water surrounded her.

 

Yuzu slid in front of Mei, offering her a cloth and turning around to present her lover with her shapely back. She swept her hair from her back and over her shoulder, so that her beautiful locks could rest on her front and not hinder Mei. She heard her lover take the longest of sighs and her face relaxed in a flattered expression.

 

Mei placed the cloth on Yuzu’s slim shoulders, purple eyes taking in the sight of their perfect shape as Yuzu sat in a straight position. As always, it was the back of Yuzu’s neck that captured her attention first. Earlier, she had explored it thoroughly and she still had the feeling of it against her lips. Her senses were lit on fire as the vivid memory of their earlier encounter became her only thought.

 

“Are you alright, Nee-san?” Atsuko’s sweet voice broke the spell Yuzu had cast on her. Her neck, her face and her ears were quite heated. Of course, Atsuko had not missed such sudden blush.

 

“The water is rather warm, Atsuko.” She answered deftly in her usual cadence, concealing her feelings masterfully. As far as Atsuko was concerned at least, as she was quite aware that keeping her love in the dark had become almost impossible these days.

 

“Seems fine to me, Mei.” Yuzu said in the most innocent of voices.

 

Mei could only sigh in response. She was caught between a rock and a hard place.

 

The time to leave the tub eventually arrived and it did not trouble Atsuko in the least as her favorite activity awaited her: Reading with her Nee-san.

 

She stood still while her Nee-san dried her off with the fluffiest of towels. She felt a little guilty because she could have done it herself, or at least tried to. She just could not resist the temptation of letting her Nee-san take care of her. She did it with such diligence and gentleness, treating her as the most precious of treasures and it made Atsuko feel so loved.

 

After all, as Mama always said, she would not remain a child forever and she would soon have her own responsibilities and burdens. Mama also said that because of that, she should make full use of the time she had now - Something that Atsuko took to heart.

 

On aiding Atsuko in putting on her nightwear, namely the traditional garment provided by the inn, Mei was hit by the realization that she and Yuzu had yet to unpack their pajamas. She and her lover had had no need for them during the previous nights of their stay, but the situation was different now.

 

It only took a few looks. Yuzu darted her eyes toward the closet and then back to Mei.

 

Mei simply nodded in response. Like her, Yuzu was keen to avoid the potentially awkward and embarrassing conversation with their observant and inquisitive younger sister as to why they were yet to wear their pajamas.

 

"Atsuko." Mei spoke clearly and concisely. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

 

The impromptu question was weak, but it had the desired effect. Atsuko's gaze was immediately set upon her Nee-san as her other sister made a hasty move for the suitcase in the corner of the room. They only needed a few seconds.

 

"Of course, y-" Atsuko's response was interrupted by a loud thud.

 

Both Atsuko's and Mei's eyes were now  fixated on one corner of the room. Yuzu, pajamas in hand, then slid the suitcase back against the wall, seemingly having accidentally yanked it across the floor while trying to retrieve her and Mei's nightwear.

 

They had been caught.

 

The gears in Yuzu's head whirred into life. She needed to formulate a proper response to the question that was sure to follow. One that would best reduce the probability of Atsuko probing any further. Mei's eyes had grown wide, confirming to Yuzu that the same process had started in her head too.

 

"Yuzu-nee?" Atsuko started, as was expected of her.

 

"Y-Yes, Atsu-chan?" Yuzu replied while trying to steel herself emotionally.

 

"Why do you have a shower and a bathtub?" Atsuko queried, placing a finger to her lips in contemplation.

 

Yuzu's mouth was agape. It was not the question she was expecting and she had no immediate recourse.

 

"Well, Atsu-chan." Yuzu paused, desperately trying to buy herself a few more seconds of time. "M- Your Nee-san... You know how much she likes cleanliness."

 

She looked to Mei with pleading eyes. Her teamwork was needed more than ever. It was already bad enough that their mother seemed to have looked through their limp excuses earlier in the evening with complete transparency.

 

"Yes." Mei's tone was as neutral as ever. "It is also nice to have options, I think”

 

Atsuko paused, finger still sat at her lips as she considered her sisters' words. Finally, she smiled and nodded.

 

"The bath is fun!" She exclaimed, mercifully not noticing the relieved slump of both of her sisters' shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Hagakure

 

Upon leaving the bathroom, Mei was greeted by the very familiar sight of Atsuko waiting for her on the bed while holding a book tightly against her chest. The sides of her lips curled up delicately as the anticipation on her sister’s face never failed to make her smile.

 

Yuzu too was on the bed, sitting cross-legged at the end of it and leaning back to rest on her hands with her inseparable smartphone balanced on her knee. Yuzu turned around and swiftly winked at her, clued onto her arrival by Atsuko’s smile reaching her eyes.

 

Mei sat on the bed at last and took her usual position with her back resting against the headboard, her long legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. She beckoned Atsuko closer by raising her left arm and inviting her to take her usual spot against her side.

 

“Yay!” Atsuko squealed and all but scampered to settle against Mei. There were few places that were as familiar to her as the curve of her Nee-san’s side.

 

Mei draped one arm around her sister’s small frame and drew her closer while Atsuko handled her the book

 

“Hakagure: The Secret Wisdom of the Samurai.” Mei read out the title authoritatively before opening the book on the page they had last read. She had no need to put reminders in any book she was currently reading with her sister as she never failed to recall where they had stopped last.

 

Precious books were to be treated accordingly.

 

Yuzu took in the sight of her dark-haired beauties with greedy eyes, wanting to impress the scene into her memory down to every detail and since she did not trust her memory to be as accurate as Mei’s, she resolved to let technology aid her. She started taking pictures of the reading pair.

 

She had no choice but to keep the flash on as the room was only dimly lit by the lantern-like lamps and even though Mei had switched her bedside light on in order to read comfortably, there was still not enough light to properly take pictures.

 

She had expected Mei to protest the flash but when she did not, Yuzu realized her love wanted to have pictures of this moment as well. Yuzu silently promised her she would take the best pictures ever. It was not very hard though as she had the most beautiful of subjects.

 

On realizing that her Yuzu-nee was taking pictures, Atsuko looked up at her and presented her with the widest of smiles. It only lasted a few seconds though as she immediately went back to reading with Mei. Still, her antics in front of a camera were yet another proof that the child was Yuzu’s little sister indeed.

 

Atsuko waited for Mei to finish reading the current sentence before putting her index on the page.

 

“I don’t know this one, Nee-san.”

 

Mei sounded the kanji out and explained her meaning to Atsuko, mindful to use words that would make it accessible to the child. She then closed the book and took a delicate hold of Atsuko’s hand, guiding her into writing out the strokes with her finger on the cover of the book.

 

“By yourself now, Atsuko.”

 

Atsuko followed on and proceeded to trace the kanji upon the cover by herself, careful to transcribe the invisible strokes in the correct order.

 

“Again, please.” Atsuko complied eagerly, knowing how important it was to commit new kanji to memory.

 

“One last time, Atsuko.”  Mei encouraged gently as a strong note of pride colored her voice. Atsuko’s will to learn was indomitable and it never ceased to impress her. Atsuko traced out the kanji on the book cover with her index one more time, following the correct order perfectly.

 

“Splendidly done.” Mei praised her once she had finished and kissed her head delicately. Few things filled her with such profound joy as seeing her sister’s mind flourish did. She made a mental note to review that particular kanji with the child tomorrow so that Atsuko would be able to lock it into her mind’s vault permanently.

 

“Aaaaah” Yuzu sighed out happily as she let herself fall onto her back while spreading her arms out. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as a smile started to soften her lips.

 

“Yuzu?” Mei called out gently while raising a questioning eyebrow.

 

A single green eye appeared as Yuzu turned her head to look at Mei. She rose on her elbows to give her love full view of her face as slowly but inevitably, her smile spread to reach her eyes. Mei had no need to ask, as she knew how profoundly happy her beautiful Yuzu was. After all, she felt exactly the same.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko regretted interrupting the moment her sisters were obviously sharing but she truly needed to go back to reading. She did not know for how much longer she would be able to remain awake and she wanted to learn more. They had already skipped two days after all.

 

“Alright!” Yuzu intejected and winked at Mei before scuttling over to her dark-haired beauties. She went to sit by Mei’s other side and leaned delicately into her, resting her head slightly sideways on her lover’s shoulder. “Back to reading now. Atsu-chan needs to learn all of this to become the best samurai she can be!”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko agreed wholeheartedly with her oldest sister before relaxing against her Nee-san once again.

 

“Very well.” Mei turned the page and set to task once again. Her voice rose through the air. Her tilt was too elegant to break the silence, it simply vibrated through it, the finest of bows caressing the strings.

 

_“There is surely nothing other than the single purpose of the present moment. A person’s whole life is a succession of moment after moment. There will be nothing else to do, and nothing else to pursue. Live being true to the single purpose of the moment.”_

She paused, letting the wisdom of the ancient words she had just read hang in the air, so that their beautiful meaning could be fully tasted by her captivated audience.

 

“That sounds just like my Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko’s voice did actually break the silence as she exposed her sudden revelation to the whole room. She had risen into a straight position and was looking at both of her sisters with expectant green eyes.

 

Her Nee-san was smiling at her. It was her proud smile, Atsuko could tell by the way her lips curved, a corner slightly higher than the other. It pleased Atsuko greatly to have put such a precious smile on her Nee-san’s face.

 

Her Yuzu-nee had raised her head from Nee-san’s shoulder and was just staring at her with wide green eyes. An incredulous expression was on her face and her mouth was slightly open.

 

“That is quite true, Atsuko.” Mei’s intervention only served to embarrass her love further as a blush rushed to engulf Yuzu’s whole face.

 

“I…” Yuzu started feeling all attention on her, she found herself unable to continue any further though.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei said in a kind yet authoritative voice. “You know it to be true.”

 

She gave Yuzu her softest smile and tilted her head in gentle encouragement while Atsuko nodded her head enthusiastically, completely agreeing with her Nee-san’s words.

 

These simple gestures never failed to anchor Yuzu and ease her mind as they felt like home.

 

“Well-” She started again, the boisterous quality of her voice restored in full. “We can all agree on how cool I am then.” She flashed her brightest smile to her girls and went as far as to make her trademark peace sign before resuming her position against Mei’s shoulder.

 

She still found herself in awe whenever Mei and Atsuko’s admiration was revealed to her in such uncertain terms. It should have no longer surprised her, but she was glad it still did. It was such a precious gift.

 

“Please, read the next one, Atsuko.” Mei encouraged her sister to take the lead, as she deemed the next sentence to be one that Atsuko would have no trouble reading.

 

_“Bushido is realized in the presence of death. This means choosing death whenever there is a choice between life and death. There is no other reasoning.”_

 

Atsuko put a lot of effort into playing out the sentence using the same cadence as her Nee-san. She did an admirable job and above her head, her sisters traded sweet smiles.

 

When the last word fell past her lips and her eyes remained glued to the page, it was clear that she was trying and failing to decipher the meaning behind the words.

 

"Atsuko, this means that you should stay true to yourself no matter what." Mei supplied an explanation, having noticed her sister’s predicament immediately.

 

It did not surprised Mei how her beautiful Yuzu fully embodied the spirit of this tenet as well. After all, Yuzu never failed to stay true to her heart, not even in the darkest of times and no matter the consequences. She truly walked the way of the samurai.

 

It, also, did not escape Mei how often in her life she had behaved in ways that completely opposed such ancient wisdom. Fortunately, she had not one but two samurai in her life that were more than willing to show her the way. She could not have been any luckier.

 

“You read the next one, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko’s enthusiastic voice pulled Mei back into the present. A present that had Yuzu blushing adorably at her sister’s request.

 

“Not a good idea,  Atsu-chan.” Yuzu rubbed the back of her head nervously. “I can’t read serious stuff and remain serious...that’s Mei’s thing.”

 

“Please, Yuzu-nee.” Mei knew that Yuzu could not resist those pleading green eyes any better than she could, yet she felt the need to add to it by giving her love a pleading gaze of her own. Yuzu all but crumbled under the potency of such a mercilessly coordinated assault.

 

“Fine, fine!” She blurted out in feigned annoyance. “Let me see…” She leaned closer to look at the page and as soon as Mei’s finger pointed the current row to her, she started reading.

 

_“No matter if the enemy has thousands of men, there is fulfillment in simply standing them off and being determined to cut them all down, starting from one.“_

 

“...hey, that’s pretty cool!” She said with enthusiasm as soon as she finished the line. She had not forced her voice to sound solemn or serious while reading and instead used her usual easy and cheerful tone, which was exactly what Atsuko and Mei wished for. They would never want their perfect Yuzu to stop being true to herself.

 

“...but what does it mean, Yuzu-nee?” Yuzu had to chuckle when Atsuko’s big green eyes settled on her. They carried so much curiosity and were full of only trust, her wish to learn was as genuine as it was passionate. It was no wonder her Mei was completely resolved to never fail such gaze.

 

“Well, Atsu-chan...“ Yuzu had no trouble venturing into such uncharted territory. After meeting Mei, her relationship with books had changed and over the years she had become quite the student. Still, she was not one to ever present her views as absolute, no matter the situation.

 

“... to me, it means that standing up for yourself and what you believe in, even when faced with terrible odds, is a good thing. I agree completely, little samurai.”

 

“Yes! I agree too!” Atsuko beamed at her and raised her fist, wishing to seal their shared belief with their special gesture. Yuzu could only nod and smile brightly at the child, before raising her own fist and bumping it gently against Atsuko’s smaller one.

 

Mei got back to reading duty right after, ten minutes later Atsuko had started blinking as her eyelids grew heavier. Atsuko was like her Nee-san and never fought against the incoming sleep.

 

When her head startled to wobble, she burrowed deeper into Mei’s side, grabbing at the fabric of her pajamas and releasing the hugest of yawns. The action never failed to make her look like a little lion cub and to curl Mei’s lips in a bemused smile.

 

Mei heard Yuzu’s chuckle and felt her warm breath tickling the skin of her cheek. She was going to keep reading for at least five minutes more, knowing that Atsuko would fall into a deeper slumber if the sound of her voice led her into it. Not to mention that such practice greatly lessened the chance of Atsuko’s peculiar sleep talk happening. They had shared enough conversations about socks in the last few days and could go without hearing them for a while.

 

Once the time had passed, she delicately closed the book. Yuzu gently retrieved it from her hands and sat it on the bedside table with utmost care. She exchanged a short look with Mei and promptly stood to walk to the other side of the bed.

 

Mei gently pried her shirt out of Atsuko’s grip with one hand, careful to caress the child’s head with the other as she did, otherwise the sudden loss of contact might wake her sister up. She took pause in the feeling of Atsuko's hair. It was exactly like hers. As always, the thought of how much her sister resembled her made her smile, although it was Atsuko’s eyes she could never look away from.

 

In the meanwhile, Yuzu had readied the child’s pillow, so that Mei could turn her around and place her head on it. They had performed such routine a thousand times and it went as smoothly as ever.

 

Atsuko promptly curled against her pillow, her breath remained soft and even as she was sleeping quite deeply.

 

Yuzu moved closer to her, careful to keep her moves light and delicate. She leaned over the child and softly kissed  her forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams, little samurai.” She murmured ever so gently before sliding back to give Mei the chance to do the same.

 

Mei was already close to the child, so all she had to do was bend her head and rest her lips on Atsuko’s temple for a few seconds.

 

“Goodnight, Atsuko. I will see you tomorrow.” The whisper left her lips with practised ease and familiar affection. She had used the sentence the first time she had bid Atsuko goodnight and never changed it.

 

On the other hand, Yuzu would always follow her whims, often giving voice to quite the creative goodnight speeches. Ume would always sing her wishes instead and Mei would never tire of hearing the woman’s voice. Mei had no clue over how Shou bid goodnight to Atsuko and had no memory of how he used to bid goodnight to her. If he ever did.

 

She wished that she knew though and the fact surprised her. Now was not the time for pondering over such matters though.

 

She pulled back and slid off the bed as gracefully as ever, her purple eyes searching for Yuzu. She found her love standing on the balcony threshold with a most enigmatic smile on her beautiful face.

 

When Yuzu walked through and disappeared into the balcony, Mei could only follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

#### 二十四

 

Mei found Yuzu sitting on one of the wooden steps that led onto the balcony. She was resting back on her hands, her head was tilted back as she stared at the starry sky above with the softest of smiles on her lips.

 

She looked quite delicious and her hair had dried up quickly as she had predicted it would. She had gathered her golden locks to one side, pushing them over her shoulder so that Mei had full view of her delicate profile.

 

Mei took a seat beside her partner and Yuzu’s green eyes abandoned the sky to set on her love’s beautiful face.

 

Yuzu was wearing a pair of frilly white shorts and a pale yellow loose camisole. The casual attire suited her and the clear colors highlighted her tanned skin nicely. Mei enjoyed a few things more than the sight of Yuzu being so relaxed and content. It filled Mei with peace to share quiet moments with her love.

 

For as much as she appreciated the occasional fancy dinners and the elaborate dates, there was a primal sort of happiness in the simple act of just sitting with Yuzu under the night sky.

 

“Fancy another dive, Mei?” Yuzu asked cheekily, eyebrows wiggling meaningfully. Her delicate face never failed to add a delicious note of innocence even to her most saucy suggestions. It was a captivating blend that enticed Mei endlessly.

 

“Do not tempt me, Yuzu.” Mei sighed out, lips relaxing into an easy smile. They had to leave rather early in the morning and taking yet another bath would be unwise, pleasant surely, but unwise, especially with Atsuko sleeping nearby.

 

“We should get a tub like this at home, definitely.” Yuzu proposed boldly while kicking her legs up, a childish gesture that Mei found adorable.

 

“We lack the room for it, sadly.“ Reality had to be taken into consideration  as Yuzu had sounded more serious than she had any reason to be in her suggestion.

 

“Well, we should get a bigger place then, Mei.” It was difficult to tell whether Yuzu was jesting or not. Her honest green eyes had a dreamlike quality about them and she was looking directly into Mei’s eyes.

 

“I mean…” Yuzu reached for Mei’s hand, the two weaved their fingers together as soon as their hands came into contact. “A house big enough for us all to share, Mei.”

 

The radiant smile Yuzu was blessing her with lead Mei to indulge her imagination. The idea of a bigger house was a splendid one. Atsuko would no longer be forced to move in between two apartments, even though Mei knew her sister did not mind the arrangement. Still, it could not be easy for the child to live in two places.

 

Moreover, a single house would provide them with a garden and Mei knew how much Yuzu would love being able to grow flowers and plants. She had not missed the longing looks her love had been sending toward the gardenias that decorated the immaculate garden of the inn.

 

A garden would provide Atsuko with a safe space to play in. Mei could already imagine Yuzu and the child running about, having the time of their lives while she and their mother sat on the patio, one with a book and the other with a cold can of Sapporo.

 

She would truly love being able to relax under the Sun while reading a book. She had lived her life in the shadows for too long and since Yuzu had introduced the Sun to her, she had found herself unable to get enough of it.

 

Mei would be able to have a proper study in a bigger house. They all could. She would no longer be forced to think of creative ways to fit bookcases into too small rooms.

 

“It is not a bad idea, Yuzu” Mei’s lips relaxed into the softest of smiles as her fingers tightened around Yuzu’s hand ever so meaningfully.

 

Yuzu simply nodded at her before shuffling about and lying down to rest the back of her head in her lap. She guided her joined hands on her chest, beautiful green eyes looking up at Mei adoringly.

 

“Mei” Her name was spoken as if Yuzu’s whole world existed within its simple sound.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei could only reply with the sound that made her own world.

 

Yuzu’s gaze had a particular softness that evening. It played a nostalgic yet certain note. A song belonging to the past yet meant for the future.

 

“Can I stay by your side forever?” Mei’s purple eyes widened ever so slightly as the melody was quite familiar to her. She felt her heart skip a bit in recognition.

 

“Yes.” This time, her reply was not an embarrassed whisper and the certainty in her voice was absolute. There was no other answer. There had never been any other answer.

 

“And hold hands?” Yuzu continued while tightening her hold around Mei’s hand ever so meaningfully.

 

“Yes.” Her purple eyes were full of endless devotion, pledging herself to Yuzu felt as natural as breathing. She had been doing it every single day for the last seven years, and would keep doing it for the years yet to come.

 

“Dates too?” A chuckle parted Yuzu’s lips as the next question was spoken. Perhaps it had been childish of her to rehearse such a scene. Yet, that moment had meant everything to her. She had tasted true happiness for the first time that many years ago in the library.

 

“Yes.” Mei chuckled out the answer. As bizarre as the situation appeared to be from a logical perspective, she found herself inordinately happy about the chance to reply to such questions once again.

 

She had been absolutely honest in her answers the first time around, yet her heart had been agitated by the dark knowledge of what the future had in store for her. It was no longer the case as she was the sole master of her destiny now and no matter what road should she decided to walk, Yuzu would be by her side.

 

“And from here on too...” Any trace of mirth had disappeared from Yuzu’s face as she formulated the final question. The love she felt for Mei was too vast to ever be spoken in words. So she had Mei feel it by looking at her as if her world started and ended with her.

 

“....is it okay to love you, Yuzu?” Yuzu’s face went slack and her heart skipped a beat when Mei stole the last line from her. The feeling reflected in Mei’s purple eyes perfectly matched what Yuzu felt in her chest. They had stopped chasing and running from each other a long time ago. They ran together now.

 

Yuzu felt tears well up in her eyes and chided herself from ruining the moment, but when a salty droplet hit her cheek from above, she could only surge toward Mei.

 

Mei’s arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her upward. Her incredible purple eyes were brimming with tears as well. Yuzu lifted a trembling hand to her beloved’s face and rested it against Mei’s soft cheek, her touch delicate and reverent, as if touching her love for the very first time.

 

Mei’s features relaxed into the softest expression that Yuzu had ever seen. Even Mei’s smile, one of that Yuzu was quite familiar with, seemed softer somehow.

 

A lone tear started her slow descent over Mei’s pale cheek, Yuzu leaned in to take it on her lips. She remained as she was, with her mouth against Mei’s smooth skin.

 

She could have stayed like this forever.

 

Or at least, until the fact that she had yet to answer Mei’s enquiry hit her and made her pull back in a rather hurried and embarrassed fashion.

 

Her love chuckled gently. Mei had figured her out, as she always did, and was tenderly amused by her forgetfulness.

 

“Yes!” Yuzu almost yelped her answer, not caring about the fact that people were sleeping, including her precious little sister. “Yes!” She repeated with the same ardour, wishing to make up for her delay. “Yes, Mei!”

 

Mei moved forward then and kissed Yuzu with ferocious passion. She had to keep that girl of hers quiet.

 

People were sleeping.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people asked us why we chose such a peculiar title for our story, we have decided to disclose the reason for all to know:
> 
> “Milk” represents the love Yuzu and Mei share and from their love all sorts of wonderful happenings “derive” and so, “Milk and its Derivatives” seemed like the perfect title. It is indeed a peculiar title, but it just feels "right".
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> A huge thank you once again to Galathmir for this incredible fan art inspired by chapter 10 and done in the style of the manga covers! The link to their original post is:
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/CitrusManga/comments/97rtw7/is_it_ok_to_love_you_yuzu/
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read our fic, left kudos, shared their comments and provided us with such fantastic artwork inspired by Milk. Team Pigeons is eternally grateful for your support and remains committed to telling stories about the series we all love so much.


	11. The one where Yuzu goes shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

* * *

####  **Getting out of bed and other regrets**

 

Upon opening her eyes, Yuzu was greeted by a most beautiful sight as for once, she had awakened before Mei.

 

It was not as though she did not have plenty of occasions to look upon her beautiful Mei’s sleeping face, as Mei always fell asleep before she did and even more so, she was in the habit of taking impromptu naps with Atsuko. Oftentimes, Yuzu would find the pair cuddling on the sofa in a deep slumber.

 

If she were to return home in the middle of the night, Yuzu would find Mei sleeping in Atsuko’s room on most occasions. It was like Mei eschewed the idea of staying in their bed when she was not there, a quirk that Yuzu found to be most adorable. To wake up in the morning before Mei though was a rare moment to be savoured.

 

As of now, Mei was sleeping with her head against shoulder; the familiar weight provided Yuzu with a jolt of happiness. The first time she had woken up to find Mei cuddling her, she had been paralyzed and had pretended to sleep if only to enjoy having the often incomprehensible younger girl in her arms a while longer.

 

Now, she found Mei in her arms on a daily basis and not just when she was asleep.

 

Mei had developed quite a fondness for both holding and being held. Yuzu suspected that it was driven by a need to express her love non-verbally and by the knowledge that they would always find a very special kind of comfort in each other arms.

 

As of now, Yuzu lay on her back with an armful of Mei, apart from Mei’s head being pillowed by her shoulder, her love’s right leg was possessively draped over her own; Her right hand was resting along the curve of Yuzu’s neck, albeit in a somewhat delicate caress, as though Mei, even in her sleep, had been unable to keep herself from showing her love such sweet attention.

 

Yuzu’s right arm had been curled around Mei’s shoulder in a rather protective fashion until then and most likely through the whole night. Now that she was fully awake, keeping still was proving to be a challenge and she found herself playing with Mei’s dark locks without realizing. She would, simply, take a silky strand between her fingers, a gesture that put a fond smile on her face, because apart from the wonderful tactile sensation it provided, it was reminiscent of Mei’s own quirk of playing with her hair as well.

 

Even her other hand could no longer remain still  and she gently grazed her fingers along the length of Mei’s upper arm, knowing she had to keep her touches feather-like otherwise Mei’s eyes would open.

 

The first time she laid eyes on Mei’s sleeping face, Yuzu had been surprised by how soft her features appeared when sleep relaxed them, but what had shocked her the most had been the childlike innocence of a face that was always strict and cold.

 

She had learned through the years that Mei had many expressions and they were all a honest representations of her inner self. A great number of expressions, the happy ones mostly, she had only learned in recent years.

 

Her expression of surprise followed by a look of wonder that suddenly exploded in pure undiluted happiness was among the ones that Yuzu loved the most, and all she had to do to bring it forth was to look directly at Mei with love-filled eyes.

 

Of course, they had to be alone for Mei to showcase her reaction in full. It was not because Mei was reluctant to acknowledge their love in public, far from it. It was because that was a look only Yuzu was meant to see, for it belonged to her alone.

 

...And if Yuzu were to be honest, she was quite possessive of it.

 

...As possessive as she was of Mei’s lips.

 

The fact that she kept herself from kissing her lover was further proof that she could be as strong-willed as her Mei, if not more  when the situation called for it. Mei’s lips were slightly parted at the moment and would move ever so slightly as she breathed, providing Yuzu with an irresistible temptation. Yet she did resist. A kiss on the lips, no matter how delicate, would undoubtedly wake Mei up.

 

Beisdes, she was in a wonderful position at the moment as the feeling of her lover’s breath against her skin was mesmerizing; It was a pleasure so simple and yet so incredibly potent, as powerful as hearing Mei’s heartbeat whenever she rested her head on her chest.

 

At some point, Yuzu had to slightly and regretfully pull back as otherwise she would not be able to take in the sight of Mei’s face, not completely at least. She had yet to admire her long dark lashes and the way they rested of her soft pale skin, not to mention her eyebrows, which had a perfect shape and thickness even though Mei paid no care to them. Yuzu had long since gotten over her jealousy at her love’s minimalistic beauty routines, possibly because Atsuko seemed to have inherited her natural beauty too.

 

Pulling back proved to be a mistake, as Mei immediately snuggled closer to her while a mumbled protest tensed her lips.

 

“Yu...zu…” She whispered upon burying her face against her neck, while her right hand shifted to grip her left shoulder.

 

The spell had been broken. Or not quite, as it appeared that Mei was still deeply asleep. Yuzu fell motionless and stilled her breath for a few long moments. And only when she was sure that Mei was still sleeping soundly, she  allowed herself a sigh of relief. Her sight turned into a yell of surprise  when Mei‘s teeth closed around her neck. Her reaction had been one of surprise rather than pain, as Mei had long learned how to make her biting less aggressive and more pleasurable. A playful and catlike nip was more than sufficient in drawing out a delightful emotion from her.

 

“Wh...Mei!” She squealed while jumping back. The crystalline sound of Mei’s delicate laughter reached her ears and she took in the splendid sight that was her delightfully amused lover. Mei drew herself into a sitting position, gracefully as ever, resting her weight on her left hand and folding her legs under her body.

 

“...Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Yuzu amended while pouting adorably. She was still holding her right hand against her neck, a gesture meant to inspire sympathy that would most likely reap little to no success.

 

“Do not be, Yuzu.” Mei tilted her head and smiled sweetly at her. She looked a bit dishevelled and all the more adorable for it. “I have been awake for a while.”

 

“Bu..” A smile spread over Yuzu’s face, slowly, as realization hit her. Mei had loved being admired. Her love was not a vain woman, far from it, yet she was fairly receptive to admiration if it came from Yuzu. A giggle bubbled past Yuzu’s lips at the thought that just as she had done in the past, Mei had pretended to be asleep so that her enjoyment could last...

 

“... very well then.” Yuzu smiled as she all but crawled to her lover in a cat-like fashion.

 

She sat herself in front of Mei, right hand rising to delicate caress the soft skin of her beloved’s face. She looked directly into Mei’s purple eyes and greatly enjoyed watching them grow wider as she leaned closer to rest her lips against Mei’s lips.

 

The contact, albeit delicate, was a potent reminder of what had transpired the night before between the two lovers. It made Yuzu’s skin tingle.

 

Atsuko had spent the night with her mama as Ume would be away from home tonight. Because of that, their mother had decided to take a few hours off work this morning which enabled her to anticipate the mother/daughter weekly slumber party by a day.

 

Yuzu had her own fond memories of such occasions as she had shared the same tradition with her mama.

 

And so, Yuzu and Mei had found themselves alone when the Sun was yet to set.

 

They had indulged themselves fully, sharing a candlelit dinner at Yuzu’s insistence as Mei found the use of candles to be hazardous.

 

The candles proved to be an astute choice though, as the light of their faint flicker against Mei’s pale skin gave her an almost ethereal quality. Yuzu had been mesmerized by the sight and found her mind wandering off on more than one occasion.

 

On her part, Mei had been captivated by the way the candlelight played on her lover’s face. The shimmering flame would cast an endearing glow on a particular section of Yuzu’s beautiful face, then flicker away to highlight another, playing an enticing show over the features that Mei loved so much.

 

The food too had been delicious, grilled wagyu beef for dinner, cooked to perfection by Yuzu. Her love for yakiniku had rendered her able to deliciously prepare even the most delicate and precious cuts. A selection of vegetable on the side, prepared by none other than Mei, and dark chocolate fruit fondue to top it off.

 

Indirect kisses had abounded as they fed each other.

 

A bath followed, it had meant to be relaxing yet had been everything but as they found themselves unable to resist each other.

 

By then, moving to the bedroom was the only reasonable option and when midnight struck, they were yet to fall asleep.

 

The lack of slumber was mostly self-enforced as both lovers lay silently next to each other, unwilling to fall asleep as they gazed into each other’s eyes. There was a time when such a long period without sharing a word would have left Yuzu feeling uncomfortable and anxious, but she was now more than happy to lose herself in those purple irides.

 

In Mei, she found both an unfathomable mystery and such a profound truth. If asked, Yuzu would not have been able to explain what about Mei she loved so dearly, for it was something that existed far beyond the confines of any vocabulary. Mei was Mei.

 

Finally submitting to the morning light, Yuzu forced herself to sit up. She, Mei and Atsuko had a busy day ahead of them, one that she had been looking forward to for quite some time. She was well-acquainted with going shopping with her Mama or Harumin, but Atsuko and Mei always brought something new and exciting to her excursions.

 

“...We should get ready.” Yuzu murmured, words spoken mostly to convince herself.

 

The sunlight flooded into their spacious the bedroom, illuminating the brighter monochromatic tones of its carefully-curated colour palette. To Yuzu, there was no tone more delectable than the tone of Mei's skin. Her lover was almost incandescent as she lay in bed, her bare shoulder and bare leg looking inviting as they escaped the obscurity of the bed covers and glowed in the warm light.

 

Yuzu allowed herself a peek and soon found herself regretting that she had been so quick to leave Mei's side.

 

"You're not making this easy, Mei." She remarked playfully as Mei tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

 

After a few seconds of sluggish movements, Mei was fully awake and vacated the bed with typical grace. Yuzu had completely lost track of what she was doing as she followed the routine with great interest. Mei was surely doing this to tease her. There was no other explanation for what Yuzu was seeing as Mei performed several stretches, revealing many of the facets of her being that Yuzu found so irresistible.

 

Mei next moved to make the bed, first rearranging the pillows against the purple leather-covered headboard before effortlessly casting the cover across the massive bed and allowing it to fall perfectly flat.

 

Yuzu found herself unable to tear her eyes away from her love, Mei could hold a room captive by presence alone, she did not need to talk or to move to command attention.

 

She just had to be there.

 

At the moment she was more than just there, her presence filled the whole room. She held Yuzu’s senses captive as she walked around the bed, smoothing the cover wrinkles by running her hand over it.

 

The room had turned into a chiaroscuro picture as blades of sunshine cut through the dusky lit ambiance. Mei walked in and out of it, catching the light only to slip into the shadow a second later.

 

It made for a beautiful light and shade play on her body, one that Yuzu felt entranced with.

 

It could not be denied that her love had a strong affinity with the night sky and its queen. Her ebony and ivory complexion would simply glow when the moonlight cast her pale silver spell on her. It made her appearance gain an otherworldly quality that was impossible not to contemplate in awe.

 

Yet it also could not be denied that Mei looked simply radiant when the Sun kissed her as if a hidden part of her nature could finally awaken.

 

Mei got into a straight stance by performing a reverse bow with the same litheness a cat would display. One of her nimble arms swept back as she reached for a wayward lock of dark hair. She rubbed it between her fingers while her purple eyes scanned the bed in search of any imperfection; There were none to be found. She pushed the hair behind her ear and pivoted around, swiftly retrieving her smaller bears from the vanity top.

 

Anthoniko, Demetrius and the yellow, eye-buttoned one, the name of which Yuzu would never be able to pronounce, did not sleep on the padded bench along the rest of Mei’s collection. They preferred to be by themselves, just as much as Kumagorou loved to always sleep on the couch while taking a seat at the table during the day.

 

Yuzu’s eyes grew even wider when Mei rested a hand on the bed and leaned forward to place the three small bears in between their pillow, while also raising a calf for added balance. Her shiny hair followed the movements of her back, a dark river of silk running over her alabaster gleaming skin.

 

Once she was satisfied with the positioning of the bears, which had to be in accordance of some secret rules only she knew, Mei moved back, eyes catching something on the ground as she did. She fell down gracefully, hair raising and falling on her shoulder as she went. She balanced herself on her heels and retrieved Yuzu’s red rimmed reading glasses from the floor. A long sigh parted her lips as she turned them around, checking them over for any sign of damage.

 

Yuzu knew how fond Mei was of those glasses, going so far as to encourage her to wear them more frequently both at work and home.

 

Yuzu’s train of thought was interrupted abruptly once she felt Mei looking directly at her.

 

She was giving Yuzu a most innocent and inquisitive look as if she had not been aware of her love’s eyes drinking in the sight of her this whole time.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei uttered the single word in a tone that conveyed mild displeasure over Yuzu standing still while minutes passed by.

 

Yuzu found herself gaping at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

“Me-i…” She started and suddenly stopped to take a deep a breath. She looked directly and Mei and put her hands on her narrow hips. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

 

“I am simply tidying the room, Yuzu.” Mei said in her customary dry tone, stunning Yuzu in the process.”

 

“I…” The blush Yuzu had to deal with over the last minutes flared up at once, taking on the color of cherries. By this point, she could only threw her arms up.

 

“I’m just going to make breakfast now!” She declared and all but dashed out of the room. She had to remove herself from Mei as quickly as possible and she could swear a low chuckle followed her retreat. A sound too precious for her to not automatically grin in response in spite of the high level of frustration her troublesome girl had just brought to her.

 

She had just stepped into the kitchen when she looked down at herself and realized, that just like Mei had been, she was still completely nude.

 

“Seriously?” She huffed out and resolved to make a hasty foray into her room, mindful to keep her eyes down as she did.

 

Upon opening the door, she came face to face with Mei holding her silky robe out to her. Her love had a most neutral look on her face but Yuzu knew she was smiling by the almost imperceptible tension at the corner of her lips

 

The red garment was one of Mei’s favourite attire and Yuzu took not an insignificant amount of pleasure in taking her sweet time when putting it on; Sliding her arms into it with gestures of leisure, she let it fall on her body by raising her slightly spread arms and stood there for a few moments before tying it up around her trim waist.

 

She took quite the amount of satisfaction in the sight of the tips of Mei’s ears being painted red before turning around and heading for the kitchen.

 

Mei stood in front of the mirror while running a brush through her dark hair effortlessly. She had finally put on her undergarments and her white robe and was feeling quite proud of herself, if a little cruel perhaps. Of course, Yuzu did seem so keen to observe her while she was sleeping.

 

She had not been able to resist the temptation of enticing her lover’s eyes earlier on. Mei had never paid much attention to the way she looked and cared little about the attention she received from others.

 

Yuzu’s attention though was something that had become incredibly important to her, indispensable even. It was not just about being admired, it was about being seen after a childhood spent living in the peripheral field of vision of people wearing horse blinders.

 

Yuzu’s honest eyes, on the other hand, never missed her. She would be constantly feeling the emerald gaze of her love on her and sometimes, she could not deny it, she loved to tease her.

 

As selfish as it might be, sometimes she craved the feeling of being so absolutely desired while also being absolutely respected. It had been another of Yuzu’s wonderful gifts.

 

Mei used to think of desire and longing as only being signs of weakness. Her grandfather had always taught her that a neutral expression and a goal-focused mentality were the only ways to achieve success in life, but Mei later learned that success could come in many guises.

 

Her eyes took in her reflection, it was not possible to miss it as the mirror above the double sink was quite massive, just as Yuzu had wished.

 

What she saw gave her pause: She was smiling.

 

She took in the sight of how different her face looked when her lips bowed into a full smile. The sharp lines of her features broke into softer shapes, tempering the natural sharpness of her Aihara’s features.

 

Her eyes looked differently as well, slightly narrowed as if trying to hold onto their delighted sparkle. Yet it was not the smile and how it morphed her face that gave her pause, it was how natural it felt to see herself wearing such an expression.

 

She put the hairbrush down on the counter and raised one hand to slowly and delicately trace her smile with the tip of her index and middle finger, wishing to commit its shape to touch as well as to sight. When the door cracked open, she was quick to drop her hand and to hastily reach for the hairbrush.

 

“Hey.” Yuzu’s still dishevelled head poked in, as always a most dazzling smile was on her face. Once she took a good look at Mei, her smile changed shape and became one of curiosity. She tilted her head slightly while giving Mei and inquisitive look.

 

Mei knew that a rouge hue and appeared on her face but she was not going to explain to Yuzu how she had spent the last few minutes studying her own smile.

 

Yuzu must have felt her predicament because her inquisitive verdant eyes immediately released her as she delicately open the door a tad more.

 

“Breakfast is almost ready, Mei” She said and smiled brightly before grinning sheepishly to herself as if the thought of breakfast had suddenly made her inordinately happy. Mei could not blame her, as the thought of sharing such mundane moments with Yuzu filled her with happiness too. A primal sort of happiness that could only be find within simple things.

 

Mei inclined her head and allowed a somewhat meek expression to appear on her face. It was a gesture of apology meant to assuage any frustration created by her previous indiscretion. She knew that Yuzu would not let her plea remain unanswered.

 

As expected, Yuzu replied to it immediately by fully stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her all the while chuckling lowly. Mei’s quirks never ceased to provide her with amusement.

 

She walked behind Mei, stepping ahead until their bodies touched, she wrapped one arm loosely around her lover’s midriff while swiping Mei’s hairs away with the other, wishing for a patch of skin to rest her lips against.

 

Once the back of Mei’s neck was revealed Yuzu wrapped her other arm around her love as well and leaned forward to whisper a most delicate kiss on the back of Mei’s neck, enjoying feeling the warmth of her skin against her lips. She rose slightly to the tips of her toes and rested her chin on Mei’s shoulder, allowing her face to appear in the mirror.

 

“...what a troublesome woman you can be, my love.” Yuzu recited, unable to resist the chance of employing one of her love’s familiar expression.

 

A delicate blush bloomed about Mei’s cheekbones as she averted her gaze sheepishly before covering Yuzu’s hands with her own and tilting her head back to rest it about her beloved’s shoulder. Yuzu took the chance to press her face against her partner’s neck to playfully nuzzle at it and was rewarded by a low chuckle followed by a sigh of contentment.

 

Yuzu’s senses had been captured by Mei’s powerful presence once again but this time, desire was tempered by a sort of leisurely laziness that enticed different impulses and satisfied different needs.

 

The room was brimming with Mei’s scent as she had just washed herself, Yuzu inhaled sharply, loving the distinctive scent of the ginger and orange scented soap Mei loved to use.

 

Spicy and smooth. It suited Mei perfectly.

 

They stood still for more than a few moments, bodies melting together as though they had all but attempted to become a single entity. Regardless, their hearts already beat as one.

 

“...we should not leave Atsuko and Mother waiting” Mei’s voice carried an almost imperceptible hint of regret, although she always looked forward seeing her mother and sibling.

 

She would never not be happy about seeing them still, her need for Yuzu had been more potent than usual during these last few days. Perhaps the gala had made her more nervous that she dared to acknowledge.

 

“...right.” Yuzu whispered against her neck, warming her skin before releasing her and taking a small step back.

 

Mei needed a few instants more though. She instinctively picked a purple elastic band from Yuzu’s makeup chest and held it up to her love’s reflection in the mirror.

 

Yuzu smiled at the sweet request. Her left arm sneaked around Mei to retrieve the brush while the other took the elastic band, rolling it around her fingers with an single handed move.

 

She gathered a lock Mei's hair into one hand and ran the hairbrush through it. Yuzu never failed to marvel at how smoothly it would part; The hairbrush sailed through it effortlessly never meeting any resistance.

 

“Low or high?” Yuzu asked after having brushed her partner’s hair sufficiently.

 

“...as you like, Yuzu.”

 

A brief knocking on the door followed by the sound of a key being pushed into the lock heralded Ume and Atsuko’s arrival. Ume had few qualms about inviting herself in, especially when she knew that she and Atsuko were expected.

 

“Excuse me.” Ume stepped into the apartment and began removing her shoes, with Atsuko following close behind her.

 

There was no response. Yuzu and Mei must not yet have been ready, giving Ume cause to check her wristwatch - a thin pink and silver design that Yuzu had purchased for her as a gift several years ago. Sure enough, they were running a little early. Ume smiled to herself as she stepped into the pair of slippers waiting in the entryway as she recalled how her youngest daughter would not allow them to wait any longer, such was her excitement for the day ahead.

 

“Nee-san! Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko called into the apartment, but was still only greeted by an echo.

 

“Let’s sit down, Atsu-chan. Your sisters must still be getting ready.” Ume placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder and led her over to the couch.

 

As they sat down, their closeness to the kitchen soon filled their noses with the smell of freshly-cooked breakfast. There was little doubt that the young couple were still around, a fact revealed by the sounds of soft giggling coming from their bedroom.

 

Ume looked at Atsuko. Atsuko looked at Ume. Both burst into laughter as they heard the commotion coming from the other room, likely arising from Yuzu attempting to style her lover’s hair into some exuberant look or from one of Mei-chan’s comically dry remarks. They truly were the perfect couple.

 

Atsuko then looked across and saw that her beloved oversized white bear, Selene, was also sat on the couch. Once Atsuko had realized that Selene preferred to live by her sisters, where others of her kind dwelled, she had stopped bringing her to her weekly slumber parties with her mama. Besides, the way she and Mama slept left Selene with no proper spot to rest.

 

Bears loved their space!

 

Although, Selene usually lived in her bedroom. She loved to look at the fluorescent stars on the ceiling as much as Kumagorou loved to sit at the kitchen table.

 

She quickly determined that someone must have placed her there especially for her this morning. She reached over and pulled the bear into a tight hug, allowing herself to become lost in her comforting plushness.

 

Ume smiled at the young girl, it was not hard to guess who had placed the bear for Atsuko to greet. She was about to reveal the mystery but was interrupted by Yuzu calling from the other room.

 

“Just a minute, Mama!”

 

In a rare break from her usual form, Yuzu’s call of “just a minute” proved to be exactly that, with no evidence of her traditionally liberal timekeeping to be found. The bedroom’s door was opened and closed and after a few moments in walked Yuzu, with Mei holding onto her hand and following on behind her. The two came to a stop by the end couch.

 

“Good morning, little samurai!” Yuzu flashed a peace sign at Atsuko, who responded in kind.

 

After carefully sitting Selene by her Mama, Atsuko kicked off her slippers, clumsily gathered herself into a half standing position and rushed toward her oldest sister, who was waiting for her at the end of the couch. She was in her Yuzu-nee’s arms even before she reached the armrest and immediately proceeded to wrap herself around her in a tight full bodied hug.

 

“Whoa! Sweetheart, take it easy.” Her Yuzu-nee said while chuckling under her breath. Atsuko knew she had loved the wild greeting she received as much as she had loved giving it to her. She was holding her tightly while gently swaying on her feet, something Atsuko recalled her oldest sister doing from the day she was born.

 

Yuzu-nee moved to plant a loud kiss on her cheek and looked sideways to where her Nee-san was waiting with a soft smile on her lips. Atsuko wasted no time; She felt electric and was not even attempting to control her enthusiasm.

 

“Nee-san!” She squealed and all but launched herself into her dark-haired sister’s arms, knowing that she would always catch her. Nee-san did catch her, of course, and hugged her as tightly as ever while Atsuko gave her the same treatment she had given to her Yuzu-nee.

 

“Good morning, Atsuko.” Mei replied, pulling back to look directly at her. She studied the child’s face in silence for a few seconds, as was her habit. The intensity of her gaze caused Atsuko to blush ever so slightly, prompting Mei to put a stop to her loving contemplation by smiling sweetly at the child. “Did you have a nice evening?”

 

“Yeah! It was the best, wasn’t it Mama?” Atsuko looked over to Ume, who responded with a nod and a smile. “...We played with Lego and made a tent and then… We had caramel popcorn!”

 

Yuzu’s eyes lit up, her sister’s enthusiasm was infectious, and it could only be so as she herself had spent such evenings with Mama as a child, whenever her work would permit it. They were some of her fondest memories to this day - Although pretend hair salons and make-up sessions had been in the place of Lego and tents.

 

Caramel popcorn though? Yuzu had no memory of that. It was a brilliant idea. Mei would love it for sure. She resolved to prepare some for the next time that she, Mei and Atsuko sat down to watch a film together.

 

After kissing the child’s temple delicately, Mei gently lowered her back on the couch where she immediately moved to lean against her mother’s side. As soon as Atsuko moved, Ume proceeded to move Selene from her right side on her left while raising her right arm to draw Atsuko closer. The level of coordination displayed by mother and daughter had been absolutely outstanding.

 

Mei felt as though she should applaud the flawless display.

 

“Good morning, mother.” Mei performed a slight bow towards Ume, intent on moving things along.

 

“Hey, Mama!” Her partner added to her greeting, smiling brightly to her mother. The unabated joy Yuzu displayed whenever her eyes sat on the woman that had raised her in the midst of terrible odds was always completely genuine.

 

“Do you want some tea?” She offered eagerly while slightly bouncing on the ball of her feet, she was feeling as electric as Atsuko.

 

Mei began to move towards the kitchen but stopped upon hearing her Mother’s reply.

 

“No, thank you, darling.” Ume said, with a small element of disappointment in her voice. Both Yuzu and Mei were very adept when it came to brewing tea and coffee.

 

“I need to be heading off soon.” Time was rarely on Ume’s side and especially not this morning, as she had taken a few hours off to anticipate the weekly slumber party she had with her youngest daughter by a day.

 

She would have to leave late on Saturday afternoon to be onsite all through the night. Reparations on a road, that could not be closed off during the day, had been commissioned to her crew.

 

Ume had to smile at the attire Mei was wearing, mostly at the way she had elected to wear it. The dark skinny trousers and loose wide-collared grey blouse were not out of the ordinary by themselves, but the peculiarity was that Mei-chan had tucked part of the front of the shirt into her pants. It was surely a page taken directly from Yuzu’s book and imitation was the highest form of flattery.

 

Sensing their mother’s urgency, Yuzu took a seat in the armchair while Mei sat herself beside their little sister.

 

The four briskly talked through the plans for the day, which were relatively simple and straightforward: They were going on a trip to Shibuya to pick out a dress for Atsuko to wear at the gala before stopping off somewhere nice for lunch.

 

“That sounds delightful!” Ume remarked, sharing her oldest daughter’s love for shopping.

 

“Your little sister has been so excited about today!” Ume flashed Atsuko her brightest smile. As perceptive as the woman was, she truly possessed the uncanny ability to inadvertently embarrass her daughters by revealing adorable details about them.

 

Atsuko’s cheeks and ears were soon covered with a bright rouge colour upon hearing her mother’s words. It was hardly a secret that she had been greatly looking forward to the shopping trip with her beloved sisters, but hearing it verbalised so frankly by her mother was more than enough to get her blushing.

 

Feeling a sense of camaraderie with her sister, Mei lifted a hand from her lap and curled it around Atsuko’s head, caressing her hair for comfort. Atsuko’s blush lingered though, proving that a more decisive approach was needed.

 

“Your sister and I have been looking forward to it too, Atsuko.” She purred gently into Atsuko’s ear, setting her mind at ease.

 

“Yeah, it’s going to be great!” Yuzu chirped in, unable and unwilling to keep her enthusiasm in check. Yuzu was every bit as giddy with excitement as Atsuko was.

 

“A shopping date with my favourite girls! What more could I wish—“ Yuzu sobered suddenly when a thought struck her mind. “...Actually, all but one of my favourite girls. I wish that you could come too, Mama.”

 

With Harumin out of the country and Mama so busy, it was exceptionally rare that she got to go out on a shopping trip with anyone but Mei, whose enthusiasm for trying on clothes for hours at a time could generously be described as mixed. The addition of Atsuko promised for an exciting day, but Mama’s absence meant that perfection would not be possible.

 

Ume’s features softened to drawn an expression that could only be described as motherly love. She was about to reply to her oldest child, but was beaten to it by an unlikely source.

 

“Yes, I would like that too, Mother.” Mei remarked in a very matter-of-fact tone. She barely knew her biological mother, so every moment with her stepmother was something for Mei to cherish and savour.

 

To this, even Ume had no response but to smile brightly at her most troublesome and worrying daughter. Her Mei-chan was so reluctant to wear her heart on her sleeve and hearing her speak so openly about her desires filled her heart with joy - Especially when her desires involved spending time with her Mama!

 

Sadly, it was not going to be. Not today anyway! Soon enough though as Ume had decided on the spot that Mei-chan’s most unexpected and wonderful desire had to be fulfilled. It was the least she could do. She was her Mama, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Tatemae

 

Yuzu had long stopped pacing about the shop, her frustration had reached such high levels that if she were to move her legs anymore, she would probably leave.

 

The last time she had checked her phone, the time had flashed half past one, which meant they had been fruitlessly hunting for a dress for about three hours. As a rule, endless hours spent browsing through wares and trying clothes on never failed to give her a pleasant thrilling buzz. The excitement was unrelated to the making of actual purchases; It was the search that endeared her.

 

Today though, things were different. No enjoyment had been found, only frustration. Atsuko was not a difficult child to shop for, as Yuzu was well-acquainted to her sister’s tastes and would be able to buy her a wardrobe full of only garments she would adore.

 

The child had never needed a formal dress before and Yuzu had been looking forward to sharing this first experience with her. The only thing that had been able to share since they started searching had been their frustration. This was the third high-end shop they had visited and it was proving to be just as taxing as the others.

 

Yuzu had to take a sharp breath to contain her irritation as part of the conversation the two clerks were having drifted within earshot.

 

“... I think we have the perfect shoes to go with the last dress!” A petite woman with a sharp bob haircut informed her colleague with a calculated tone.

 

“We do!” The colleague, a taller woman wearing her hair in a strict braid answered while bringing her hands together in a gesture of agreement. “Latest shipment! The red ones by Kiko!”

 

“No, no, no!” Bob-haircut corrected her giddily. “The ones by Le Renard!”

 

It did not please Yuzu to hear them talking as if they had already sold the garment. She knew that sales staff in high-end shops had the tendency to be more assertive than those asking for modest prices. The limited clientele and promise of sizeable sales commissions meant that every potential customer represented a chance to generate a juicy profit.

 

It was part of their strategy, as they represented famous designers and were to act as if wearing their clothes was an exclusive privilege… A privilege that they wanted to sell to as many people as possible.

 

“Ah! Yes, Le Renard…. they have their own purse to match!”

 

Yuzu could not help but roll her eyes at the latest suggestions. They were not just jumping the gun, but taking a flying leap over it.

 

“What do you think Okyakusama?” Bob-haircut turned toward her at last while flashing a genial smile. “How about matching shoes and purse?”

 

“... She will look just like her sisters.” The taller clerk continued in a clear attempt to entice Yuzu with their well-rehearsed routine.

 

“I cannot picture my sister needing a purse, although you should ask her… not me.” Yuzu replied with a false smile of her own.

 

“It does not matter.” The taller clerk interjected, waving a dismissing hand at nothing in particular. “Le Renard shoes make a statement by themselves as well.”

 

Yuzu held her tongue and resolved to endure a while longer while focusing on her breathing. Atsuko did not need to see her lose her temper.

 

Luckily, a few breaths later, Mei and Atsuko stepped out of the changing room.

 

Yuzu greeted them with an honest smile; Her girls were taking everything in stride as best as they could. Mei replied to her smile with a tilt of her head and Yuzu knew that her love intended to convey gratitude with the gesture. Yet, she could not help but notice that Mei’s mood had considerably worsened too.

 

Anyone else would have been fooled into thinking that Mei’s mood had remained neutral, almost indifferent. Yuzu was not anyone else though, and she never failed to notice such shifts: the slightest raising of a eyebrow, the fainted curl of one corner of her mouth, a shoulder dropping almost imperceptibly.

 

Yuzu noticed that Mei had started to get annoyed when the clerk at the first shop they had visited had presented Atsuko with a dress almost identical to the two that the child had already tried and vetoed. Her annoyance had grown with every passing minutes and by now she had reached her limit as well.

 

She shifted her eyes to Atsuko and offered her an understanding smile. For as much as she looked like Mei, she completely lacked her Nee-san’s ability to conceal her mood. She appeared tired and anxious, carrying herself with an unusual slouch and shuffling feet. Her fingers kept nervously fidgeting and her brow was all but flat.

 

Her little samurai did her best to answer her smile in kind but all she managed to accomplish was a small grimace. After that, she avoided Yuzu’s eyes entirely by dropping her gaze to the floor.

 

The dress itself was something that Himeko-san would wear and probably do justice to, such was her style. While there was no faulting the elaborate nature of the design, it was in aid of an outfit that Yuzu found to be too visually loud. The colour existed somewhere between “peach” and “hot pink” and carried none of the appeal of either of those tones.

 

Although Yuzu felt a genuine smile soften her lips, if only briefly and just because the back portion of Atsuko's skirt was not hanging completely straight as her Nee-san stood so close behind her that her leg kept the dress from falling properly into position.

 

In spite of the clerks insisting in unison that frills were currently popular, Yuzu would have never wished for her sister to be swayed in such terms. It was not her Atsu-chan at all. It would have been like asking Mei to wear a leopard print skirt with a jacket to match.

 

She sensed that her sister had only agreed to try it on as a token gesture and despite being proud of her being cooperative, Yuzu would have not minded for her to voice her dissent. In fact, she was actively willing it to happen. There were things that a child could say that an adult could not.

 

“Wonderful!” The taller clerk declared while searching for Yuzu’s eyes, more concerned with the holder of the purse than their actual customer.

 

The bob-haircut clerk in the meanwhile had coaxed Atsuko to step onto the fitting stool and kept eyeing  her like a patron at a cattle auction.

 

Still, while taking in the sight of Atsuko’s face as it was reflected in the mirror, Yuzu knew that beside the fruitless searching for the dress, something else was agitating her little samurai’s mind. She made a mental note to investigate the matter at a more opportune time.

 

As it was now, Yuzu was standing unusually still, hands firmly planted on her shapely hips, fingers drumming nervously against her taut abdomen.

 

As always, her outfit had been meticulously planned and curated to the smallest of details. She was wearing a pencil-styled dark tinted denim skirt that reached her knees and sported huge brass buttons all along the right side. She had paired it with a yellow silky shirt that fit her loosely and left one of her tan shoulders invitingly bare. A red leather handbag and a pair of open red shoes with small heels completed her outfit.

 

But Yuzu had long stopped caring about her appearance though as she kept chewing her lower lip nervously, unconcerned about ruining her perfectly applied red lipstick. She had played with the long and intricate braid she had gathered her hair into with such fervent agitation that her creation had come undone.

 

It was difficult for Yuzu or Mei to remain calm as they witnessed Atsuko’s discomfort whenever the taller clerk, a twenty-something woman with chin-length hair and wearing a tight teal colored suit, kept tugging at the hem of the dress Atsuko was currently trying on in order to better fit it around her small frame.

 

The child remained dutifully still as the woman moved to fix the rest of the dress, adjusting the shoulders and yanking the sleeves, then moving to draw the fabric tighter around her trim waist before using a safety pin to hold it in place.

 

Atsuko was ever so similar to her older sister when her emotions were concerned and her current irritation was eloquently worded out by the tense expression on her face. Her usually smiling lips were set in a terse line, her brow was furrowed in a tight scowl that drew her dark eyebrows closer together as she stared at her reflection with narrowed eyes. Her hands kept nervously clenching into small fists as if she wished to have something to grab at.

 

She seemed unable to keep her shoulders straight as if gravity had suddenly doubled down on her. Her unusual slouching stance paired with the morose expression on her face made for a rather upsetting sight. After a small and deliberate cough from Mei, the tall clerk had not dared to set Atsuko into a straight position a second time after her first failed attempt.

 

There was not much Mei could do at the moment, as shopping for Atsuko's dress had proved to be quite the herculean trial. Although, seeing her sister in such a state of disquiet set her instincts on high alert. She attempted to soothe her concern by employing logic, as learning how to cope in such situations would only benefit Atsuko in the future—such attempt had only succeeded in drawing long sighs out of her.

 

Atsuko was not a difficult child, far from it, and Mei truly could not blame her sister for refusing the dresses she had been presented with. They were barely different versions of the same concept and really, she could not see Atsuko wearing something resembling the gaudy design that Himeko-san had suggested, unprompted, for her sister.

 

It was also clear that Atsuko’s anxiety had not started around the ordeal that finding a dress was proving to be. Mei’s attentive eyes had not missed how stressed her sister had appeared during the last week, but she had yet to pinpoint the source of her discomfort.

 

Perhaps something had happened at school. Maybe she had an argument with one of her little friends. Mei was aware of how weak her hypotheses truly were as whenever something happened at school, Atsuko would always and immediately confide in her.

 

In truth, if Yuzu and Mei were to ask her, Atsuko would agree to wear anything without blinking, regardless of her personal taste in the garment of choice. They would never make such a request of her though as they respected their little samurai too much to ever disregard her taste and disposition.

 

Besides, the gala was going to be Atsuko’s first big event and they wished for their sister to be nothing but comfortable for what was certainly going to be a tiring evening.

 

Until now, she had been proposed huge frilly dresses with puffy shoulders followed by tight sleeves that all but exploded into bouts of laces at the end. Not to mention the skirts, long and round like something out of a fairytale - the kind of fairytale that ended with a cautionary message.

 

In spite of the tender demeanor toward Atsuko, Mei could tell that Yuzu’s nerves were frayed. Her love had been looking forward this day as shopping clothes for Atsuko was one of her favorite activity and even more, shopping for her first gala garment had filled Yuzu with pride and anticipation.

 

By the rigid position of her lover’s shoulders and the grim glint that darkened her usually kind green eyes, it was clear to Mei that Yuzu was only a few moments away from putting an complete stop to the proceedings.

 

Mei had lost track of the number of times that she had sighed already. The interior of the shop was uncomfortably warm and was stretching her already taut patience. One dress had passed after another, barely distinguishable than the one before it as though Atsuko would magically decide that she loved one because of some minor difference. Mei knew that Atsuko would never do this, rendering the entire exercise pointless.

 

It was hard not to get angry at the clerks’ predatory nature though as their sole intent seemed to be selling the most expensive garment while paying little attention to their wishes of their little customer. A rather poor business plan in Mei’s opinion as gaining customer loyalty was far more profitable than singular sales in the long run.

 

Mei looked down as the tall clerk continued with her pointless exercise of pulling and pinning. The surface of the floor was so clean that it reflected the light from the chandeliers hanging ominously above their heads. They had little experience with children though, otherwise they would have cared to make the ambiance less polished and more welcoming.

 

“Perhaps!” The bob-haired clerk chirped at Yuzu while raising a hand to her chest. “We could add some gloves as well...it would only be appropriate for such a gala!”

 

Mei saw it as it happened. Yuzu’s fingers stilled on her hips, her shoulders tensed even more and at once, her love tilted her head back ever so slightly and took a deep yet furious breath. She was about to give the clerk a piece of her mind.

 

Mei resolved to take action and speedily walked to Yuzu. The sound of her heels clacking loudly over the shop floor had already managed to somehow slow down her partner’s reaction.

 

She eyed her love attentively by looking at her reflection in the mirror that ran along the shop wall and to her absolute delight, Yuzu relaxed at once the moment Mei appeared next to her. After deftly adjusting the handbag strap on her shoulder, Mei put her hand on Yuzu’s back. She firmly rested her open palm against her love’s tense muscles offering her all the comfort she could provide.

 

Mei lost contact with her lover for an instant as Yuzu turned around and captured her hand with her own. The dazzling smile, Mei had all but fell in love with, had overthrown the mightily frustrated face Yuzu had been wearing only a few seconds ago.

 

Mei could only respond with a smile of her own, one that was particularly sweet and loving and belonged to Yuzu alone. For a brief moment, they were far away from the stresses of shopping and the false smiles of the sales assistants.

 

Yuzu allowed herself a few moments to gather her thoughts then released her hand before skipping towards their stressed little sister. She was once again overflowing with sunny energy and the harsh light that filled the room had taken a decidedly softer tone once Yuzu smiled.

 

Yuzu circled her sister and went to kneel in front of her, obscuring her view of the mirror. She intended to gather Atsuko’s complete attention and to allow her a reprieve. She noticed her sister relaxing immediately once the familiar sight of her smile met her eyes.

 

“Yuzu-nee…” Atsuko’s voice had lost its usual pleasant tone. Not even a single note of her ever present enthusiasm and wonder could be heard.

 

“Atsu-chan.” Yuzu delicately took one of her small hands into hers, her thumb tracing soothing patterns over her sister’s flawless skin. “What do you think of this dress?”

 

"I don't like this one either, Yuzu-nee." Atsuko awkwardly tugged at the puffy skirt, exposing the full length of her teddy bear print socks. Her voice was one of regret. Atsuko knew that her Yuzu-nee had been looking forward picking the dress. Few things pained her as much as disappointing her sisters did.

 

Yuzu-nee was always so tender and patient with her and always smiling. Atsuko’s attentive eyes had not missed the moment that the bright smile had disappeared from her oldest sister’s face, for everything had become darker when it did.

 

Still, Yuzu-nee had always told her that being honest was always the best approach. Atsuko did not know exactly what her sister meant when she said “If you always try to hide your feelings, they’ll catch up with you eventually.”, but she had repeated the phrase often enough for Atsuko to take it to heart. She could not bring herself to lie about liking such an uncomfortable dress.

 

"Well I think that you look like a princess!" The shorter shopkeeper clapped her hands together and smiled with a complete absence of sincerity.

 

Yuzu did not need to look at her lover to know that her beloved Mei had just rolled her beautiful purple eyes, perfectly aware that Atsuko's tomboyish side would not appreciate the weak attempt at a compliment. If the clerk had bothered to pay even a sliver of attention, then she would have realized the inadequacy of her words.

 

"Yuzu-nee, I hate this one." Atsuko's judgement was absolute and final. The clerk’s unwise words finally pushing her sister to drop her usually impeccable manners.

 

Yuzu replied to her sister with a simple nod and swiftly stood, retaining her hold of Atsuko's hand and squeezing it ever so slightly in gentle comfort.

 

“Mei.” Her voice played out the name in the key of love. The two women exchanged a few glaces, green and purple trading sentences within a few instants. After dropping a soft kiss on the top of Atsuko's head, Yuzu urged her sister to join Mei with a tender smile and an encouraging nod. It was time to finally get her out of that overly elaborate dress and back into her jeans and her green shirt marked with the crest of Uesugi Kenshin.

 

Mei shuddered as her elbow struck the changing room wall again. It had not been designed for two people and helping Atsuko with changing had become an unexpected test of her litheness as well as her patience.

 

She refused to allow it to get under her skin. Atsuko had refused to use the changing room alone and Mei had quickly stepped up to offer her help. She could not have expected the child to manage to pull on the overly elaborate dresses that had been handed to her by herself, so it was quite necessary.

 

“Nee-san.” Atsuko squirmed her way out of the dress at long last and handed it to her older sister.

 

Mei draped it over her free arm as best she could, but the seemingly endless rows of ruffles made keeping it in place a surprisingly difficult task. With her other hand, she held Atsuko’s clothes, ready to pass them over to her, preferably without hitting her elbow against the wall again.

 

The shirt came first, with Mei using her one free hand to help Atsuko pull it over her head and then brushing her dishevelled hair aside so that her sister’s emerald green eyes were not completely obscured. Her sister’s fringe needed to be trimmed. She made a mental note to tell Yuzu later on, as her love was the one in charge of Atsuko’s haircare.

 

Atsuko’s entire demeanour changed as soon as she was back to wearing clothes she felt comfortable in. Her shoulders pushed back, dispelling the slouch that had made the already garish dresses seem even less appealing.

 

Mei briefly exited the room to hand the dress back to the bored-looking clerk, their faux-enthusiasm no longer present as the prospect of a sale became increasingly remote. She then returned to the changing room and knelt down to help the now sitting Atsuko with her dark denim jeans, which were still a bit stiff as they were brand new and recently washed.

 

Once the hems of her jeans were well over her ankles, Atsuko stood, allowing Mei to pull them further up as Atsuko writhed and wriggled her way into the rigid bottoms, ever so thankful to have her Nee-san helping her.

 

She then pulled her slightly baggy shirt above her waist in what was a well-practiced routine. Mei then aligned the silver buttons and fastened them as her little sister stood still, her face coloured with a dash of red due to the embarrassment of continually being thwarted by those pesky buttons. It could not be helped though, these jeans were new and the buttonholes had yet to be broken in properly.

 

Atsuko then sat back down and held out her feet, one at a time, for Mei to put her shoes on. Mei held the shoe steady and watched with pride as Atsuko carefully followed the steps that Yuzu had taught her, pulling the laces into a loose single knot. Her sister was now humming a familiar tune and her lips had curled into a small smile. Mei shared Atsuko’s eagerness to leave and take a break. Shopping was an exhausting activity.

 

“Atsuko.” Before they made their exit Mei turned to her sister. “We will find something.” She said in a gently and confident tone while caressing her sister’s silky dark hair for comfort.

 

Atsuko nodded several times in response. Her Nee-san’s word was the law and gave her reason to not feel completely defeated by the lack of success in their trip so far.

 

The two returned to the shop floor and joined Yuzu’s side. Yuzu greeted them with her warmest smile, her sunny nature had taken over, eclipsing any trace of the sourness and annoyance she had been contending with less than a minute ago.

 

“Thanks for helping us.” Yuzu bowed to the clerks, who were waiting for the trio to take their leave, their serious faces no longer displaying the sickly sweet grins that they had bestowed upon them the moment they had stepped into the shop more than an hour ago.

 

Yuzu paid no mind to them and simply turned to her girls with a brilliant smile on her face.

 

“Shall we grab something to eat?”

 

Simultaneously, Mei and Atsuko nodded at her. All three were tired from the fruitless search and in desperate need of sustenance, if only to break up the monotony and frustration of going through countless dress designs, all wrong.

 

They stepped back out onto the crowded high street as shoppers hurried past, most carrying bags displaying popular high street names that captured Yuzu’s eyes immediately. Their shopping spree not only had proved fruitless, it had also robbed them of life’s most important resource: time.

 

Atsuko was delighted by finally being able to feel the sun on her skin, so much so that unlike her sisters, she did not put on her sunglasses. Another fashionable present from her Yuzu-nee and one she loved dearly as they were identical to the ones her Nee-san wore and super cool. She inhaled sharply and twirled around to take in the sight of the street.

 

The three of them were the only ones not carrying bags. A ghastly reminder of her lack of success. Her thoughts returned to the upcoming gala once again and in a moment her smile disappeared and her lips set to draw a stern line. Her shoulders dropped at once, her playful bounce abandoned her feet and she stilled on the spot.

 

Ever-receptive to the feelings of their younger sister, Mei and Yuzu exchanged concerned expressions above Atsuko’s downcast head. Mei all but pleaded Yuzu with her purple eyes, as whatever was agitating Atsuko was far out of her reach.

 

Yuzu lost no time, she nodded at her lover and offered her a reassuring smile before shifting her patient green eyes to Atsuko. She reached for one of the child’s hand and Mei followed suit, taking Atsuko’s other hand before hurrying off to a small eatery where the crowd levels were more manageable, giving them the peace and quiet to gather their thoughts and revise their strategy.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Honne

 

Atsuko was eating her yakisoba dutifully as ever, but without the usual flourishes in her movements. Mei watched her intently as she too halfheartedly picked at her food. Atsuko’s face was hidden from view as she kept her eyes downcast, such subdued demeanor hardly suited her and Mei found herself longing for the child’s usually boundless energy.

 

A long sigh parted her lips; it had became a common occurrence in the last few hours, and it only reinforced the powerless position she was currently in. She looked at her still full plate and resolved to eat, regardless of her appetite being long gone. The need to always provide her sisters with a good example was too ingrained in her for her to behave differently.

 

In a sudden move, Atsuko raised her head while reaching for the glass of water placed in front of her plate. The sight of her green eyes further exacerbated Mei’s anguish as the usual sunny sparkle they carried had been replaced by a shade of dull concern.

 

Yuzu was sitting in front of her and sharing a booth seat with their sister. As a rule, whenever Yuzu and Atsuko were together, their combined energies would give life to a formidable and irresistible spectacle: One that filled Mei with awe and she would find herself unable to take her eyes off the two, even if only for a moment. Now though, they presented a jarring dichotomy that filled Mei with unease.

 

Mei put her chopsticks down and went to firmly massage her temple with her right hand. Fortunately, the noodle shop was mostly empty, which suited Mei perfectly as the lack of noise soothed the headache that had gathered behind her eyes.

 

Her fingers had yet to touch her skin when Yuzu’s beautiful green eyes looked directly at her, and immediately made eye-contact.

 

Yuzu’s eyes were, as always, a source of comfort and right now they were looking at her in complete understanding, even holding a rather bold sparkle of confidence in their brilliancy. Mei darted her eyes toward Atsuko for a second in a wordless plea that she knew Yuzu would not leave unanswered.

 

A sun-filled smile from Yuzu was all the reassurance she needed as her love promptly set to task and went back to eating her food enthusiastically. She would stop and shoot loving gazes to Atsuko every now and then.

 

“These noodles are delicious.” Yuzu was not being completely sincere, as in spite of the noodles being quite tasty, the yakisoba had been stir-fried for too long, resulting in a rather dry dish.

 

A quick look toward Mei filled Yuzu with delight as her love’s body was no longer stringed with tension and her full lips were arranged in a delectable one sided smile.

 

“They’re way better than mine.” She concluded almost absentmindedly, confident that her precious little sister would take the bait as when it came to preparing food, no one was as good as her Yuzu-nee, not even her mama.

 

“No, they’re not!” As expected, Atsuko had been unable to let her sister’s statement remain unchallenged. She was currently staring at Yuzu with wide green eyes, noodles hanging limply from her chopsticks as she held them in mid air. “Yours are much better, Yuzu-nee.”

 

“You think so, little samurai?” Yuzu set her chopsticks down and turned her upper body toward Atsuko, giving her sister her full attention.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko’s voice broke no argument. “I’m sure of it” She added for good measure to further strengthen her point.

 

Yuzu chuckled lovingly at the strength of her sister’s conviction and reached over to tenderly run her fingers through her silky dark hair.

 

“Is that why you have barely touched your food, sweetheart?” Yuzu’s sweet voice held no reproach. On the contrary, it was a perfect blend of affection and understanding, playing together with a strong note of genuine curiosity, meant for Atsuko to feel loved and cherished.

 

Yuzu was quite familiar with the sound herself as she had heard it play in her mother’s sweetest voice countless times and whenever she had not been her usual cheerful self. It was only natural for her voice to play the very same notes whenever her little cub appeared to be disheartened.

 

Her Yuzu-nee’s voice felt like a the most soothing of caresses, one Atsuko felt undeserving of. She was hit by sudden guilt over her lack of appetite as it might have worried her sister’s even more. She looked away, intent on avoiding Yuzu’s warm green eyes.

 

She forced her attention back to the barely touched noodles filling her plate and started to eat them with artificial enthusiasm. Not exactly the reaction Yuzu was hoping for.

 

“Well how about I make you omurice this evening?” Yuzu suggested spontaneously as she looked towards Mei, who gave her nod of approval. They had planned to have hamburg steak tonight, but changing plans was not a huge deal. They would have the meat for breakfast instead. “...We can stop at the convenience store on the way home and get the ingredients!”

 

“And there it is!” Yuzu declared victoriously as her green eyes glimpsed the beginning of a smile on Atsuko’s rosy lips. Yuzu could not resist the urge of kissing her sister’s forehead a few times then. It had been in such a tight frown all day that seeing it relaxed once again filled her with an inordinate amount of joy.

 

She also poked Atsuko playfully about the chest, deftly tickling her. The youngest Aihara could not stop herself from squirming and the smile on her face was no longer so small. Yuzu closed on the child and draped her lithe arm over her small shoulders, drawing her into her side. She could not deny herself the primal joy that having her sister in her arms always filled her with.

 

“I have been waiting to see that smile of yours all morning, little samurai.”

 

Her honest voice had Atsuko look up at her, her green eyes were full of only adoration. Atsuko was much like Yuzu, holding onto a dark mood for too long strained her greatly and if the chance to slip out of it was offered, she would take it immediately - Even over a simple matter, such as being promised her favorite dish.

 

Upon seeing her lover expertly prompt a smile - even a small one - from the sombre Atsuko, Mei's eyes widened. Had the smooth wooden table in their booth not been separating them, she may well have rushed to Yuzu's side to plant a kiss on those lips that had spoken such loving and wise words. Her grip on her chopsticks tightened, causing the low-quality wood to creak and flex beneath her pale fingers.

 

She blinked twice in quick succession, willing herself back to reality. Her grip on the chopsticks loosened once more as she quickly tried to catch up with the scene going on around her. It was a futile endeavour as Yuzu, ever attentive, had noticed her brief foray into an untethered drift. Yuzu shot a warm smile in Mei's direction; a smile containing the relief and sense of victory gained from guiding Atsuko out from whatever dark corner of her mind she had found herself in.

 

“I really didn’t like those dresses Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko shrugged sheepishly before sneaking her spindly arm around Yuzu’s waist to return her hug and to further burrow into her sister’s embrace. She needed her Yuzu-nee’s warmth more than anything and she knew that it would never be denied to her.

 

"They look like something Mase-san would wear!" She declared hastily but careful to keep her voice neutral. Mase-san was Nee-san’s oldest friend after all, as the diminutive young woman was fond of repeating. Again and again... and again.

 

“Yeah…” Yuzu squeezed the child’s shoulders in a show of companionship. “Himeko-san’s style is not for you, Atsu-chan. Come to think of it, I don’t think that style is for anyone but her and her husband.”

 

Mei could only nod in agreement. She could not picture anyone wearing such elaborate outfits with the same flair as her childhood friend. They truly were tailored to the larger-than-life personality of the former student council vice president and current head of student relations at the Aihara Academy.

 

"I'm not a princess, Yuzu-nee." For some reason, Atsuko's somber declaration captured Mei’s heart and she allowed herself to smile at the child in complete abandon, willing all the love she had for her to shine in her eyes.

 

“You are not a princess, Atsuko.” The softest tremor played at the edge of her elegant voice. None but Yuzu would have caught it, for she alone knew the many different keys Mei’s voice could play in. Her green eyes set on her lover’s lips waiting for her next words.

 

“...You are a samurai.”

 

The smile that conquered Atsuko’s lips at her words was as blinding as direct sunshine would be. The child's gorgeous green eyes were wide with awe and gratitude.

 

“Yes, Nee-san!” It was all Atsuko needed to say while nodding and beaming wildy at her sister. Her Nee-san’s word was the law after all. She was a samurai.

 

Yuzu quickly raised her manicured hand to cover her mouth as she chuckled quietly to herself. Even after a decade, Mei found new ways to surprise and endear herself to her blonde-haired lover. She knew that her love had spoken in an honest attempt to support her efforts to cheer Atsuko up, but an undercurrent of one-upmanship could not be entirely discounted. Ultimately, the motive mattered little to her.

 

She loved Mei's little quirks and eccentricities. To Yuzu, they defined her purple-eyed partner just as much as her stoic and mysterious personality or her ice-cold composure. To see Atsuko smiling even more brightly because of her Nee-san's words gave Yuzu a sense of joy and, unsurprisingly, a sense of solidarity with her mother - The woman who had taught her everything she knew and held dear.

 

Yuzu’s green eyes met Mei’s purple ones and in less than an instant, an agreement was reached between the two. The atmosphere had suddenly turned joyful and relaxed, it was the perfect time to investigate the origin of Atsuko’s dark mood. Mei nodded soberly, leg stretching under the table, the side of her ankle gently caressing the length of Yuzu’s calf, a gesture of support meant to strengthen Yuzu’s resolve. She was not alone in this, as always they were as one.

 

"Is the thought of dressing up that’s making you so nervous, Atsu-chan?" She inquired easily, knowing that it was better to start from afar and ease the child into the conversation.

 

“I love my clothes, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko spoke in an unusually small voice while her green eyes took comfort in the familiar sight of her oldest sister’s sweet smile. Yuzu-nee was always so sweet with her. Everything seemed easier when she smiled at her.

 

“Why can’t I wear my clothes?” Atsuko lamented, unable to keep a petulant note off of her voice. She hid her face in Yuzu’s side, tightening her hold of her sister.

 

A look of understanding passed between Yuzu and Mei. Dressing up was unlikely to be the cause of Atsuko’s predicament but to unravel this bundle, it was necessary to work on all knots.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei’s usual firm tone immediately captured the attention of her sister, she left her hiding spot and looked at Mei with expectant green eyes. “It is quite like school. These events have a dress code that everyone has to follow.”

 

“Nee-san, what is a dress code?” She asked with a genuine curiosity as always willing to learn of new things.

 

“It is a list of rules saying what clothes you can and cannot wear.” Mei paused, before deciding that her words appeared arbitrary without further explanation. “It is to make sure that guests do not wear different clothes to the others, which can be problematic.”

 

Atsuko nodded a couple of time in understanding and then, all of a sudden, scowled in confusion.

 

“.....but Yuzu-nee dressed differently. I saw the pictures. She had a red bow and her cardigan was a different color.” She heard her oldest sister chuckle above her head and quickly craned her neck to look at her. Yuzu flashed Atsuko her brightest smile before ducking her head to drop a couple of sound kisses on her darling sister’s forehead. She would let Mei take this one.

 

“This is true.” Mei allowed a small smile to soften her lips at the memory of Yuzu’s school attire. She still had Yuzu’s bow, neatly folded in the drawer by their bed. “Your sister did dress differently from the other students, it was a way to express herself and was still in line with the spirit of the Academy”

 

Mei smiled fondly at her love and was delighted to see a dash of red appear about her cheeks at her open appreciation.

 

“However.” She returned her full attention on Atsuko. “Even though she made small changes to her uniform, she still dressed appropriately for the school.”

 

“Yup! Otherwise I would have dressed differently everyday, Atsu-chan.” Atsuko nodded again before falling silent at once, she kept switching between different moods at an alarming speed and now was once again subdued.

 

Unable to remain still and in silence Yuzu took hold of her chopsticks, intent of finishing what few noodles remained in her bowl. Atsuko took her cue from her and slid over the bench to place herself in front of her own bowl.

 

Silence fell over the table once again and without warning, Mei rose from her seat and sidestepped out of the booth. Yuzu's hands stilled, leaving a large portion of noodles hanging precariously from her chopsticks over the bowl.

 

"Please excuse me." Mei remarked while looking towards the bathroom.

 

She tried to meet Yuzu's gaze before making her temporary exit and soon found herself immersed in the deep green of her partner's eyes. Mei did not quite know how to properly convey her true intentions through her facial expressions, but the uncharacteristically restrained nod from Yuzu in response seemed to show that she was aware of what was happening.

 

Atsuko, ever-intent on pleasing her Nee-san, could be more open about whatever was bothering her when it was just her with Yuzu. At least, that is what the pair hoped.

 

“I’m a bit tired, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko prodded tentatively at her food with the thin wooden chopsticks.

 

“Don't worry, sweetheart. We can head home after we've finished eating.” Yuzu was quick to make the offer, her own patience already stretched to the breaking point. Shopping was over and done for today.

 

“But... the dress.” Atsuko retorted, not wishing for her sisters to have wasted their time with the shopping trip.

 

“We’ll figure something out” Yuzu needed little excuse to go shopping by herself and pondered the possibility of summoning Atsuko only when she had found a more suitable vendor.

 

“But I...” Atsuko set her chopsticks down and rubbed eyes as a quiet sob parted her lips.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, little samurai---” Yuzu’s reaction was immediate, she moved as soon as her sister’s hands had touched her eyes, she put her hands under the child’s arms and swiftly lifted her to sit into her lap with one leg on either side of her.

 

“...Come here, sweetheart. Come here.” Atsuko all but melted into her arms, finally allowing herself to let go of the distress she had been feeling all morning. Nothing relaxed her as being in her Yuzu-nee’s arms did. There was no darkness her sister’s smile could not chase away and she was always so very patient with her, allowing her to find her own footing and her own rhythm.

 

Yuzu let out a sigh when her sister finally allowed herself to release the troublesome feelings that had been agitating her over these past few days. The first time she took her sister into her arms, the day she was born, she had been filled with so much gratitude and wonder and had experienced a love so profound that only her feeling for her purple-eyed lover could compare.

 

Atsuko had been so small, so precious and so incredibly loud. Her presence had taken over Yuzu’s every sense, commanded her attention whole. And the way she had needed her, so utterly and completely, that only upon contemplating her feelings for this child, she had been finally allowed to fully realize the magnitude of the love her mother had for her.

 

To see her in pain, for whatever the reason, proved to be a true hardship. Discomfort was a necessary part of life though, it shaped people and made them stronger. Yuzu had been able to gain such a deeper knowledge of herself during the months following Mei’s letter. She had realized how strong she could be and had gained her true sense of self.

 

“Atsuko, love, there is no reason to be so upset.” She could feel Atsuko’s wet breath against her neck as the child tried to quell her crying by pressing herself as close to her as possible.

 

When Atsuko made fistful of her silky blouse she didn’t even grimace in spite of the garment being too delicate for such rough treatment. It was not the time to think of such things.

 

She shifted her hold of Atsuko, lifting her up in way that allowed her to gently rock her and sent a grateful thought to whoever designed the eatery booth as it allowed them plenty of room to move.

 

“Finding the right dress is no easy task.” She ducked her head to firmly rest her check against the side of Atsuko’s head. The closeness allowed her to make a most sweet whisper of her words, a song meant for no one but the child in her arms. “I know it better than anyone, sweetheart.”

 

Atsuko nodding against her shoulder prompted a grateful smile to appear on Yuzu's face, even when upset, the child would acknowledge her fashion expertise.

 

“Want to know how long it took me to find the dress I wore in Fujikawaguchiko?”

 

Curious green eyes peeked up at her finally as Atsuko pulled back from her shoulder, ever so slightly, hands still firmly gripping the back of Yuzu’s shirt.

 

Yuzu had been sure that the Fujikawaguchiko dress would have gained her sister’s attention, as the way that Mei had reacted to it had been so exquisitely blatant, the child had taken full notice of it.

 

“...there you are, sweetheart.” Yuzu smoothed her sister’s hair back with a most gentle touch, as to completely see the delicate face that all but resembled her love uncannily if not for the child’s emerald gaze.

 

Atsuko was not crying but her eyes were lucid and carried unshed tears. Yuzu took the chance to kiss the child’s forehead in comfort and rested her cheek against it, to easily kiss it a couple of times more before pulling back and resuming the conversation.

 

“...it took me eight shopping trips to find that dress. Eight!” Atsuko’s soft gasp made her chuckle delicately. If her sister had been impressed by the number or terrified by it, it mattered little, as Yuzu had been successful in capturing her attention.

 

“I don’t ever want to trouble you and Nee-san.” She murmured, lower lip trembling delicately as she eschewed her sister’s kind gaze.

 

“Atsuko, love, where do you get such ideas from?” Yuzu narrowed her eyes for a second as if the action could allow her to take a peek into her sister’s head. Her sister had a worrisome temper similar to her own and was ever so perceptive, although she truly had no reason to ever fear troubling her big sisters. They were all but in love with her. Head over heels.

 

“You make us so happy just by being you!” No sound in the world could ever match the proud tenderness that was currently playing in Yuzu’s voice. It was the most loving of caresses and just hearing it, allowed Atsuko’s lips to soften in the glimmer of shy a smile.

 

The smile only grew wider when Yuzu bumped foreheads with her, a move that always made Atsuko pull an adorable face.

 

“We were a bit unlucky, that’s all” Yuzu continued, knowing this to be her chance to get Atsuko to open up. She was like her love in that she had to feel completely at ease before revealing her troubles, mostly because the fear of upsetting her loved ones would often freeze her. “...And really, those people were clueless, little samurai. What were they thinking, huh?”

 

“They kept giving me the same dress, Yuzu-nee!” An adorable pout found its way on Atsuko’s cherubic face. It made Yuzu giggle in spite of the situation as it reminded her of her love’s own pout.

 

It was quite identical to Atsuko’s as their features were too similar for it to be otherwise, and yet Mei’s pout was delightfully unique because of the sheer awe that seeing such an expression on her stoic face would inevitably cause.

 

“I know.” She kissed the tip of Atsuko’s nose playfully, chuckling when the child made an adorable sneezing face. “We should’ve left way sooner.”

 

"It's alright though, there is still plenty of time.” At Yuzu’s words a shadow took over the green of Atsuko’s once again.

 

“Yuzu-nee…” She started shyly, while playing with a lock of her oldest sister’s hair with nervous fingers. “How many people are going to be at the gala?”

 

"You see how many people are waiting over there?" Yuzu gestured outside the window, where a mass of pedestrians had gathered at a road crossing. "About that many."

 

Atsuko nodded in understanding, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe no one would notice her then. She was small after all, she could hide behind her sisters easily. Yet somehow, she knew she would get plenty of attention as the gala was being held by her family.

 

“Why is Grandfather there?” He never saw him at school. And her Nee-san had her Yuzu-nee to help her out. She wished he would stay at home, he always made Nee-san uncomfortable and his current health was still precarious.

 

“Well…” The source of Atsuko’s worry was becoming more obvious with every passing seconds. Yuzu had had her suspicions and she was sure Mei had guessed it as well.

 

She was not surprised by Mei’s reluctance to acknowledge the reason of Atsuko’s anxiety as her love would inevitably feel terribly guilty over it.

 

“...The gala is being organized by the Aihara family and your Grandfather is the family’s eldest member.” Yuzu avoided pointing out that Grandfather would wish to make contact with the many important people that were to attend. Atsuko did not need to be agitated any further.

 

“Are other children going to be there?” Yuzu almost lost herself in the honest depth of her sister’s green eyes, they appeared to be bigger than ever on Atsuko’s softly troubled face. Her sister had never appeared so delicate as she did now.

 

“You bet.” Yuzu tried to chase her sister’s concern away with her most dazzling smile. “I have the guest list! There are going to be more than a few children apart from you.”

 

“None as cute as you though!” Yuzu kissed the tip of the child’s nose again, eliciting a small giggle from Atsuko - A sound that was most welcome.

 

“What if there is nothing I can eat?” Atsuko said with little conviction as the number of the things she did not eat could be counted on the fingers of a single hand.

 

“I selected the menu, sweetheart.” Yuzu run her hand through her sister’s fringe, smoothing it back to look at her eyes directly and making note of giving her sister a little trim as soon as they got home. “Would I leave my little samurai without food?”

 

“Nope!” Atsuko was already feeling much lighter as talking with her Yuzu-nee about her concerns had dissolved part of the anxiety that had been oppressing her chest.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu-nee.” She said rather shyly before burrowing her face into her sister’s shoulder once again, craving her familiar warm.

 

“You’re so very wel—-“ A saccharine song sprung from Yuzu’s mobile cutting her words short. The name flashing on the screen made her smile immediately.

 

“Do you want to talk with Mama, Atsu-chan?” She asked giddily, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes!” Atsuko all but squealed.

 

After having spent an inordinate amount of time washing her hands, Mei decided it was time to walk back to her green-eyed beauties. It would be ridiculous for her to stall any longer and she had given Yuzu enough time to gently coax the truth out of Atsuko.

 

She allowed herself a sigh before squaring her shoulders and leaving the bathroom.

 

The sight that greeted her was as welcomed as it was surprising, Atsuko and Yuzu both had the most brilliant of smiles on their faces as they talked with each other. Their giddy tones blending together made for a song Mei would never grow tired of listening to.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko squealed in delight once her eyes spotted her. She slid off her oldest sister’s lap and scampered out of the booth. And all but made a dash toward her. By her speed, it was clear she was not planning on stopping and would have most likely crashed into Mei, if Mei had not swept her up in her arms as she always did to avoid collision, or even just because she loved to.

 

Atsuko wrapped herself around Mei, tightly and enthusiastically as was her habit, grabbing at her shirt and nuzzling into her neck. The relief flooding through Mei at the sight and feel of her sister being her usual happy self was absolute. She could not stand the sight of Atsuko being concerned, in the same vein of not being able to stand Yuzu looking unhappy.

 

She breathed in the child’s scent, the familiar perfume on her freshly-washed shirt and the delicate fragrance of her hair mixed with the natural scent of her skin. It was as familiar to her as the sight of Yuzu’s smile.

 

She walked toward the patiently waiting Yuzu but stopped outside the booth, unwilling to let her sister down. She allowed the whole length of her hand to rest on her sister’s small back, a favorite habit of hers. The full contact permitting her to feel the child’s breathing pattern and the echo of her heartbeat.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko pulled back from her neck and all but yelped in her face. “We’re going to another shop! Mama has a good feeling about it! And I do as well!”

 

Mei could not stop herself from nodding at the child’s enthusiasm, yet she looked at Yuzu in confusion, needing an explanation as the child’s words made little sense to her.

 

“Mama called to check on things…” Her love supplied with a smile on her lips. “....she suggested a small shop in Kita-Aoyama and Atsu-chan wants to give it a try.”

 

Mei smiled at the mention of their mother. It did not surprised her that the woman had provided them with a solution. It had a taken Mei some time to realize she finally had a real parent, but once she did, she had learned to rely on Ume’s judgement completely.

 

“Very well then.” Mei’s voice, firm as always, also carried a strong note of delight and it put a most happy sparkle in Yuzu’s green eyes. “We shall go. Mother has great instincts.”

 

“Yay!” Atsuko squealed once again, her natural good mood restored in full as she took the chance to nuzzle into her Nee-san’s neck again. If her Yuzu-nee’s shoulder was the warmest place in the world for her, then her Nee-san’s neck was the safest.

 

Mei’s eyes widened in understanding upon locking eyes with Yuzu’s once again. There was no doubt over what her love was telling her through her expression and her eyes. Atsuko’s anxiety was directly related to the gala, just as she had suspected. She would have to wait until she and Yuzu had a quiet moment to get the full details.

 

* * *

 

#### Starry Night

 

“Wow! Now that is a cool shirt, Atsuko-chan!” The clerk remarked with genuine enthusiasm. “You must have an interest in history.”

 

Atsuko wore the shirt, one of several, displaying her favourite historical figure’s crest with pride. The two swallows of the Uesugi clan represented her own will to become a samurai, making the crest more than just an ornate symbol. It was the visual confirmation of her desire to follow the centuries-old path - helped along by her loving family, of course.

 

“Yes, I do!” Atsuko nodded so enthusiastically that her entire body shook, prompting a chuckle from the young woman.

 

“Some even say that the God of War may have even been a woman.” She raised a finger to her glossy russet lips before quickly making an addendum to her comment. “...But I suspect that you already knew that.”

 

“Yes!” Atsuko’s smile grew even wider. “And I am sure of it!”

 

Atsuko was not alone in her glee, as her sisters carried similar expressions as they watched on from the sidelines. The stress and frustration of the morning was rapidly melting away with the sight of their little sister conversing happily with a shopkeeper who actually took a genuine interest in her own wants and needs.

 

“I think you might be right!” The clerk’s expression grew brighter in tandem with her young customer. Like Yuzu, Atsuko’s happiness was truly infectious. “Sadly, we don’t sell samurai armour here… But hopefully we’ll be able to find something that you’ll like.”

 

She began to crane her neck and scan her eyes around the room, revealing her dark brown hair tied in a tight bun at the back of her head.

 

“Don’t worry…” Atsuko stood on her tiptoes and carefully read the woman’s name tag. “...Yasuda-san!

 

Yasuda-san’s attention returned to Atsuko and she tilted her head inquisitively.

 

“What else do you like, Atsu-chan?”

 

“My sisters!” Atsuko blurted out without a second thought. A second thought was not necessary, such was her affection towards Yuzu and Mei, who were both now blushing as they spectated.

 

“I see, and I can tell they like you quite a bit as well.” She smiled sweetly at Yuzu and Mei, catching the pair by surprise.

 

The duo had become enraptured with the gleeful conversation, both completely disregarding the possibility that the woman’s behaviour was simply part of an elaborate sales pitch. Her sincerity was simply too great for it to be feasible.

 

"We sure do!" Yuzu leapt up into the air with a dazzling smile on her face.

 

Yasuda-san chuckled once again as she realised where the wide-eyed child had learned her dramatic mannerisms. By contrast, the dark-haired woman gave her a simple nod and an intense stare. She was more difficult to read, but the reverent gaze that Atsuko was sending her way confirmed to the sharply-dressed clerk that Atsuko’s adult lookalike was someone who commanded deep respect from her younger sister.

 

"My sisters put the stars in the sky!" Atsuko declared proudly, the innocence her voice carried made her words difficult to doubt as her belief had the strength of perfect confidence that only children were blessed with.

 

Yuzu’s bottom lip dropped open in shock at her sister’s words. She had heard Atsuko make such bold claims about her Nee-san before, but this was the first time that she had also been included in her sister’s bold theories regarding the universe. Being placed on the same level as Atsuko’s beloved Nee-san was the greatest honour that could be bestowed on anyone as far as Atsuko was concerned.

 

Still stunned, Yuzu felt the familiar soft touch of a hand brushing against hers and knew it to be a deliberate move. Mei had a habit of resorting to gestures rather than words to express her feelings and this was no exception.

 

Yuzu turned to face Mei, her lips still parted with surprise. The leftmost corner of Mei’s lip curled ever so slightly upwards, so subtly that a casual observer would not have even noticed. Yuzu was no casual observer though and recognised the small expression for what it was: Pride and happiness.

 

Mei had always felt a sense of unease at the levels of worship that Atsuko often treated her with. She did not consider herself to have a natural affinity with small children and always deferred to Yuzu’s effortless interactions with their sister. The knowledge that Atsuko thought just as highly of Yuzu filled her with an huge amount of happiness as her beautiful love deserved nothing less. Sharing such an honor and burden with her beloved went some way to relieve the sense of unease that came with holding such an esteemed position.

 

“Hmm…” The clerk brought the trio back to the present. “There is a dress in the back room that I think could be perfect. It’s out of season though…”

 

“That’s fine!” Yuzu quickly responded, putting her gyaru instinct aside as she trusted the woman whom she had just met to pick out a suitable garment. Besides, if the previous shops were anything to go by, the current season had very little to offer as long as her little samurai was concerned.

 

The woman disappeared behind a door marked “staff only” as Yuzu took the opportunity to study the wares in more detail. There was no doubt regarding the quality of the clothing they were selling. Expensive fabrics, exquisite stitching and glittering crystals. The sight reignited Yuzu’s excitement about picking out her own outfit for what was sure to be a glamorous occasion.

 

“Here it is!” The woman returned, holding out the dress in front of her on a wooden hanger.

 

Mei and Yuzu simultaneously turned to look at Atsuko’s face, barely taking in the dress themselves. Atsuko’s facial features remained still as her eyes flitted about, taking in the various features.

 

The dress was a dark midnight blue, contrasted with slightly lighter blue silky inserts that gave it a somewhat iridescent effect. Small Swarovski crystals were scattered about the upper portion of the dress and created the unmistakable image of an unpolluted night sky. It was pinched at the waist by a band of silk separating the upper portion from the bottom. The skirt itself was simple by comparison, flowing elegantly way below knee length, though Atsuko’s height was likely to place it slightly higher. There were no ruffles or frills to be seen, not even on the short straight sleeves.

 

Atsuko’s eyes widened and with that look alone, Mei and Yuzu knew that the decision had been made. She then followed up with a frantic nod and a smile formed once more on her lips.

 

“I like this one, Yuzu-nee!” She exclaimed, almost redundantly.

 

Yuzu joined it and burst into a smile of her own, tears forming in the corners of her eyes in both pride and happiness. Not only because of her desire to see Atsuko wearing the beautiful dress, she could tell just by looking at it that it would be absolutely perfect for her darling sister and that was what mattered the most. She brought her hands up to her face as though to make a feeble attempt to restrain her smile, but stopped when she saw that even Mei was wearing a most happy expression.

 

Finally smiling, the trio exited the shop onto the busy high street, Yuzu carrying a bag in her right hand containing their new purchase. In her left hand was Atsuko’s right. The small child also held onto Mei’s right hand as she walked in between her two sisters, having found not just a beautiful dress to wear but a beautiful smile as well.

 

“Let’s head home, Atsu-chan!” Yuzu declared brightly. “We need to start thinking about what to do with your hair!”

 

Yuzu giggled to herself, completely in her element. Even the possibility of a stifling evening with Mei’s Grandfather present was not enough to dampen her electric mood. She would find a way to enjoy the evening, no matter what forces decided to conspire against her.

 

Her giggle turned into a sigh of contentment when Mei, on a whim, reached over to push a wayward lock of her golden hair behind her ear, her touch lingering upon her cheek in a loving caress for a few moments.

 

“...Should they really be doing that in public?” An elderly female voice whispered behind her, not quiet enough to remain unheard. “...They even have matching rings.”

 

It was a comment that was intended to be heard, loud enough for the desired target to hear it but quiet enough to avoid making a scene. Both Yuzu and Mei felt disapproving eyes upon them.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko asked with a concerned inflection to her voice as the soles of her shoes scuffed against the ground.

 

“Please keep walking, Atsuko.” Mei’s grip on her hand tightened and her pace became more brisk as she almost pulled Yuzu and Atsuko along with her.

 

She kept her eyes on the pavement in front of her, unwilling to set her eyes on her sister or her partner. The mental image or Yuzu’s troubled expression and Atsuko’s confused one was already unpleasant enough. Witnessing it would make that grim image a reality. A truth that should never be realised.

 

And so, she kept walking.

 

In silence, they made their way down the steps and into the train station. Mei reached into her purse and retrieved both her and Atsuko’s tickets as they made their way through the gate and towards the platform, Yuzu close behind them.

 

Finally, they came to a stop at the platform, no train in sight. Atsuko’s chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily from the unexpected exertion. Yuzu was faring better yet her face too wore twin splashes of red about the cheeks. They did not resist Mei’s efforts to drag them far away from the situation as hastily as possible, but answers were needed.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu spoke the single word. It was all that was needed to bring her lover back to them.

 

Mei slowly turned her head and forced herself to confront reality. Yuzu’s face was a shade of light red - A result of the fast walk or embarrassment over what had happened back on the street? In a more lucid state, Mei could have easily discerned which of the two it was, but her faculties had abandoned her.

 

The stares were something that Mei was familiar with and prepared for, as were the less frequent disparaging comments. She cared little for the opinions of those people, but the incident still managed to get under her skin and the reason why was also staring at her with inquisitive green eyes.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko asked again, trying and failing to parse what had just happened.

 

The two pairs of emerald eyes looked at her expectantly. There was surely a nugget of wisdom that would allay their concerns. Operating on pure instinct, Mei repeated the mantra that had long guided her own feelings on the subject of being judged unfairly by certain members of the public.

 

“Atsuko. If there are people in this world who will accept or agree on something, there will always be people who will not” Mei tried her hardest to mask the quiver in her voice. She felt shame at her failure to insulate her sister from the unfortunate reality that she and Yuzu had been confronted with.

 

“But Nee-san they’re wrong!” Atsuko protested ardently while grabbing at the loose sleeve of her sister’s shirt with fervent hands.

 

The fire blazing in her green eyes was a familiar one. Mei had seen the same fire set Yuzu’s eyes aflame whenever her love was faced with something she deemed unjust.

 

"I agree, Atsuko.” Mei stole a look at Yuzu and to her utter surprise, her purple-eyes were met by a prideful and confident smile. If there was something that would fill her love with purpose it had to be the sight of a loved one fighting on her behalf.

 

“All we can do is keep living the life that we wish to live, Atsu-chan.” These words as spoken by Yuzu’s honest voice seemed to ring even truer. “...And stand proudly, even when our confidence has no grounding.”

 

“Your sister is quite right, Atsuko.” Mei knelt in front of her sister, she needed to look directly into those beautiful green eyes of hers.

 

“Words from a stranger should never be cause of concern, they matter little.” She took Atsuko’s face between her hands as always ever so gently in her touch and stared at her with most reverent eyes.  "...What matters to me are the words of those I care about. That is more than enough, I think."

 

Atsuko could only nod soberly at her sister’s small speech. As always, her sisters had spoken words full of wisdom.

 

“I am so very proud of you, Atsuko.” Mei felt her control slip away from herself ever so slightly and for once, she let her feeling ripple over her usually stoic surface.

 

“We both are, Atsuko.” She bit on her lower lip, a brief reaction that only lasted a second as she leaned in to kiss her sister’s forehead, resting her lips against Atsuko’s smooth skin was enough to allow her emotions an outlet.

 

When she stood, she was faced with a sight that cleansed her of any and every dark thought. She was filled with a love so profound that she found herself reaching for Yuzu as it was too much for her to face alone.

 

Atsuko's eyebrows had returned to their resting position and her look was one of contentment. Her already great respect for her sisters had grown even deeper upon learning of their experiences and struggles. Just as Nee-san and Yuzu-nee had taught her, the best things in life often required the most work to obtain.

 

And by the smiles that had just appeared on both her sisters’ faces, she had no doubt over it being absolutely worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Normal for us

 

Yuzu had never minded washing dishes, it was an activity that somehow relaxed her greatly, as proved by the fact that she was humming a song while soaking up the plates before plunging them into the nicely warm water.

 

Drying the dishes though? That was something she had little love for. They really had no room for a dishwasher, which would have been convenient after family dinners. Perhaps if they moved to a bigger place someday, a dishwater could be taken into serious consideration.

 

Yuzu smiled the moment Mei walked back into the room; Just seeing her love appear would bring her a rush of happiness. Mei looked quite somber though and not as relaxed as she always did after reading to their little sister before tucking her in for the night.

 

“That was quick, Mei.” Yuzu decided to not push matters right away, quite aware that Mei had her own tempo. She would talk when she was ready. As of now, she stood with her hip against the counter, arm crossed over her chest. A seemingly relaxed position that ironically Mei would only take when nervous.

 

“She was exhausted, Yuzu” Usually reading time would last for a good thirty minutes before Atsuko would finally fall asleep. This time around, it had taken less that ten minutes. “She fell asleep in the middle of the third page, still she insisted on reading.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from our little samurai.” Yuzu hummed in response. Shou was the only member of their family to not be particularly headstrong; As for the rest, they all had seemed to have quite the never-ending supply of stubbornness. It was only natural for Atsuko to be as stubborn as her sisters and her mother.

 

“Indeed.” Mei replied noncommittally, her mind already wandering away. A long sigh escaped her lips, betraying her thoughtful mood even further. Yuzu would have been able to tell by looking into her eyes alone, yet it was somehow rewarding seeing Mei allowing herself the luxury of letting her emotions to the surface, permitting them to seep through her usual elegant and cool countenance so strongly.

 

Yuzu knew that she was the only one, with the occasional exception of their mother, to be accorded such level of trust from Mei. Because of this, she waited patiently, trying to convey a welcoming aura. The best way to get her lover to open up was to create as comfortable an environment as possible for her to express her true feelings.

 

These days, she could read Mei like a open book. At the moment though, that particular book had yet to be completely opened as Mei was still struggling to decipher what she was feeling.

 

“Yuzu?" Mei asked, finally deciding to pick up on their conversation from earlier.

 

While Atsuko had been preoccupied with her mother, showing Ume her new dress and later on starting work on a new Lego set with her, Yuzu had taken the opportunity to have a conversation with Mei, relaying to her what she had learned at lunch when Mei had vacated the table in order to let Atsuko speak with a greater level of frankness.

 

Back then, her love’s only response had been a laconic “I see”. Since then, Mei had been unusually quiet, even by her own standards.

 

“Yes?” Yuzu dried her hands and walked to stand in front of her lover. She mimicked her position, resting one hip against the counter and offered her a open smile, relishing the sight of Mei’s lips curling up ever so slightly, an almost imperceptible movement that only Yuzu would be able to notice.

 

"Do you think that I may be pushing Atsuko too much with the gala?" As soon as she voiced her concerns to Yuzu, the weight that had been oppressing her chest all day dissipated and she revelled in the sudden feeling of lightness.

 

"Not at all.”  Yuzu put her hand on the counter, palm up, a clear invitation to Mei.

 

Mei reached over immediately, out of instinct, and weaved her fingers with Yuzu’s. Yuzu’s body was always brimming with the beautiful energy her love put into all things and just by holding her hand, Mei could feel a similar flare pervade her own being.

 

“It's like you said, Mei. It will be a good learning experience for her."

 

Without realizing it, Mei had stepped closer to Yuzu, so much so that their bodies were almost touching. Yuzu was looking at her with dream-filled eyes and it was impossible to resist the confidence those beautiful green eyes imbued her with. Still, Mei had spent her formative years in self doubt and isolation and those feelings still lingered in her mind.

 

“I hope that I do not come to regret this decision.” She cast her eyes away from her love’s face, unable to hold her honest gaze when dark thoughts invaded her mind.

 

Yuzu reached over with her free hand and tenderly smoothed Mei’s hair back until the younger woman raised her head once again, unable to resist the loving pull of Yuzu’s caresses. Her purple eyes widened as she drank in the sight of her love once again.

 

“Mei, you would never let anything bad happen to her.” Yuzu’s hand stilled to cup one side of Mei’s face, thumb caressing the smooth skin reverently.

 

“Besides, I will be there too and one of us will always have eyes on her. There is nothing to worry about.” Mei’s free hand rose and went to cover the hand Yuzu was holding against her cheek, taking a delicate hold of it and bringing it to her lips, where she proceeded to rest her lips against her love’s curled fingers.

 

"You may be right.” She said while still holding Yuzu’s hand about her lips, warming the skin with her breath. “I wish that she would be more open about it with me though."

 

“It’s only natural for her to be quiet, Mei.” Yuzu guided her joined hands down, resting them over Mei’s shapely hip. “That girl worships the ground you walk on. She never wants to disappoint you."

 

“I did not put the stars in the sky by myself, Yuzu” Mei allowed herself a full smile then as the thought of Yuzu sharing in the legendary feats she regularly accomplished, at least according to Atsuko, filled her with limitless happiness. The sight of a blushing, embarrassed Yuzu was a delight she quite loved to indulge herself in on occasion.

 

“Yeah, well….” Yuzu cleared her throat a couple of times as a merciless blush spread over her cheeks and neck as her face was set aflame with embarrassment. “....the dishes won’t wash themselves.” She added lamely as in a rare twist, Yuzu felt herself shying away from her lover.

 

She sought to busy herself with her cleaning to hide the embarrassment that Mei's words had elicited from her. The wet dishes were unlikely to make the bold comments that her youngest sister and now her lover had added to their verbal arsenals.

 

As she walked away, she heard the unique sound of Mei’s ladylike chuckle - That vibrating staccato that only her love could modulate. If her teasing could produce such a beautiful sound, she was more than willing to endure it. Still, she could finally understand her love’s unease over being held in such high regard by their darling sister. It was a great honor but it was also a terrifying responsibility.

 

She immersed her hands in the water once again, in spite of the mild temperature, it provided her with a measure of comfort and she felt her blush recede. It was then that an idea stuck her and had her immediately turn toward her love while wearing a most proud expression on her face.

 

“Mei!" Yuzu almost yelped, immediately cringing at the possibility of waking Atsuko. Still, her darling sister slept as deeply as she did and not even a screaming Himeko-san would be able to wake her up.

 

“Mei.” she repeated, careful to keep her voice even. "Maybe it would be good to show Atsuko the venue before the event? I can bring her when we do our final preparations on the morning." Yuzu’s smile filled the room with sunshine and Mei could only answer to it with a smile of her own as it was simple impossible to resist her lover’s infectious enthusiasm.

 

“This might be a great idea, Yuzu.” Mei’s smile grew even wider at the beautiful sight of her beloved nodding enthusiastically. As she had predicted, talking with Yuzu had smoothed out all her concern.

 

All but one.

 

“Yuzu, I hope Mizusawa will remember we are supposed to meet in my office on Friday.” Despite her distrust for the pink-haired young woman, there was little doubt of her loyalty to Yuzu. Mei's qualms regarding Matsuri's reliability were rendered moot whenever Yuzu was involved, never mind Atsuko, with whom she had sparked an unlikely friendship.

 

“Rest assured, Mei. She will be there.” A chuckle escaped past Yuzu’s lips and she promptly busied herself with the dishes to conceal her mirth from her proud Mei. She knew her love’s concern was no laughing matter but she could not help herself,  as the sight of Mei worrying about Matsuri was quite endearing.

 

“Besides, she really wants to see Atsu-chan.” Yuzu continued, willing to take her love’s focus elsewhere and Atsuko always held great interest for Mei. She half expected Mei to declare Matsuri a troublesome influence on their sister, as she often did, but when Mei kept quiet, Yuzu elected to continue. “Not like she will ever admit to it but she is quite fond of our lit——“

 

“It is not a social occasion, Yuzu.” Mei deadpanned, but Yuzu knew it was only her pride that willed her to insist by now.

 

“As wild as she can be, Matsuri has never let me down, Mei.” Yuzu said unnecessarily as she knew that Mei was well aware of the fact. She decided it was time to deploy her best weaponry then, she tilted her head ever so slightly and curled her lip in a close, lopsided smile, one she knew Mei could not resist.

 

“Very well.” And as Yuzu had predicted, Mei capitulated.

 

“You just focus on enjoying yourself. Mei.” Yuzu winked charmingly at her, a move Mei could yet no duplicate. Regardless of that, it would never look as good as it did on her sunny lover’s face. Her own face was too stiff for it to work properly.

 

A long sigh parted Mei’s lips and she shared a knowing look with her partner. Events such as this one held no pleasure for her. In actuality, she found that it was the most tedious facet of her work.

 

Still, she found all the comfort she necessitated by looking directly into Yuzu’s green eyes as their honesty and their natural kindness were the most potent of balms - Not to mention that Yuzu and Atsuko being there might actually make the evening enjoyable.

 

Her lips curled up ever so slightly and with a mischievous glint in her purple eyes she stepped behind her lover with feline-like grace.

 

"Here, let me help you with that."  Mei pressed herself against Yuzu’s back, while putting her arms around her body, apparently intent on helping her love with the dishes.

 

"Mei-" Yuzu yelped as Mei’s body pushed against her own, the dish almost slipping from her hands. She felt Mei’s arms circling her in a leisurely loose embrace, fingertips grazing over her skin, a feather-like touch tracing enticing patterns, until Mei’s hands finally settled themselves, one right upon the heart side of Yuzu’s chest and the other lying flat against her abdomen.

 

"For lovers, this is just normal, right?" Mei purred into her right ear. Her silky hair tickled Yuzu’s bare shoulder ever so delicately as she spoke, the whispered touch teasing Yuzu’s skin endearingly.

 

Yuzu felt herself quiver as Mei took hold of most of her senses.

 

"It's normal for lovers to make each other drop their dishes?" Yuzu hastily set the plate down and dried her hands once again before turning to face Mei. "What else is normal for lovers?"

 

Yuzu had learned to expect the unexpected from Mei, but her partner still managed to surprise her in new and interesting ways. If she had been expecting an immediate and grand gesture or even a kiss, she had been mistaken. Instead, Mei stood in thought as though contemplating what other things would be considered normal behaviour for lovers.

 

Yuzu pouted and twisted round to face her. It was a rhetorical question, one intended to elicit a romantic response.

 

Truth be told, Yuzu did not know what was supposed to be normal for lovers. Most of her exposure to such things had been through books, manga and the soppy dramas that monopolised so much airtime on television. In Mei, she had found all that she ever wanted from life and then some, but she did not know any of that when she met the troubled young woman with dark hair and a closed-off heart.

 

“I do not know what is normal for lovers” Mei finally broke the silence. “...But I would not change what we have for anything, Yuzu.”

 

Mei’s mind drifted to reflect on her own life and how it had gone through such a remarkable transition since she met Yuzu. She had once found the blonde-haired girl’s unpredictable and boisterous behaviour to be quite the annoyance, but she had since grown rather fond of it. With Yuzu, every day brought new and exciting things, things that Mei would have never experienced had she put up greater resistance to Yuzu’s attempts to get closer to her.

 

Mei raised her arms once again and gently placed her hands on Yuzu’s shoulders, causing her to jump slightly from the coldness of her palms. She brushed a stray blonde hair aside and delicately kissed Yuzu on the lips before quickly breaking off, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Yuzu’s warm breath against her before taking a step back.

 

“Mei?” Yuzu asked with a smile.

 

Mei placed her right index finger under Yuzu’s chin and guided her eyes to meet her own.

 

“Please do not take too long, Yuzu.” She requested coolly before walking with near-silent steps towards their room.

 

* * *

 


	12. The one where Mei meets the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Pigeons Production:
> 
> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

#### Matsuri

 

Mizusawa Matsuri checked her phone as she ascended the familiar wooden staircase. She was a few minutes early for what had been reiterated to her by her boss to be an important meeting. Yuzu-chan was likely exaggerating, but she decided to humor her dear friend, especially when it gave her the opportunity to walk those familiar halls.

 

She felt little fondness for the Aihara Academy when she had attended several years ago; The atmosphere was too stifling and the students too uptight. Her impressive grades were motivated largely by spite and a desire to get one over those stuffy educators. Still, Matsuri had to admit that she did have some positive memories of the place. With Yuzu-chan and Taniguchi-senpai for company, it was rarely dull, at least not during her first year. Even Nomura Nene and Eyebrows-san had their moments. She felt a small grin sneak onto her glossy lips as she recalled those happy times.

 

Disappointingly, there had been little change since she had left. The walls were still plastered with notices for upcoming events and recruitment efforts for various clubs, doubtless all vetted and approved by the Student Council. Late morning light streamed in through the windows and cast a pleasant glow over the empty corridor, with only the muffled lectures of teachers to be heard as she passed by the occupied classrooms.

 

Matsuri rounded a corner and reached her destination: The Chairwoman’s office.

 

She resisted the urge to chuckle to herself. Finally, something she had yet to see before. A new lobby area had been installed outside those familiar wooden double doors, bringing an air of prestige and pageantry to a job that, at least from what she had heard, was rarely glamorous or exciting. Seated at the desk was a young woman who immediately captured her attention.

 

The novel idea of Mei-san hiring a secretary was already amusing to Matsuri, so much so that the woman herself piqued her curiosity. It seemed uncharacteristic of the former Student Council President to seek the help of anyone, so the person presently seated outside of her office must have been quite talented indeed. Matsuri took a closer look at her as she drew nearer.

 

Her hair was dark brown and straight, resting just below shoulder length against an immaculate and slightly loose-fitting white blouse, itself covered by an olive green cardigan. Resting against her plain-looking face was a pair of angular and refined black-framed glasses, covering a pair of irises which matched her hair colour as they rose to meet the visitor. She was remarkably unremarkable, Matsuri thought.

 

Matsuri ventured over to the desk and stopped close to its perimeter, standing over the young woman and trying to catch her gaze. The dull hum of her laptop computer was now completely ignored as she obliged Matsuri’s wordless request, prompting a sweet yet somewhat sinister smile from the pink-haired former student.

 

“I’m here to see Mei-san.” Matsuri declared as she tried to gain a measure of Mei-san’s secretary. There was something oddly intriguing about her and before she could respond, Matsuri’s hand darted towards the desk and picked up a clear plastic name plaque.

 

_Inui Kaori - Secretary to the Chairwoman_

 

Kaori’s eyes narrowed. If Matsuri had intended to leave a quick impression on the young woman, then she had certainly succeeded. She placed the plaque clumsily back down on the desk and finally permitted a reply.

 

“The Chairwoman is expecting you, Mizusawa-san. Please take a seat and I shall call her.”

 

Ice cold. Inui Kaori spoke with clear and measured words, her tone yielding not even a tiny semblance of annoyance at the impertinence of the visitor.

 

Matsuri remained where she was and tilted her head, not satisfied that her games seemingly had little effect. She scanned the desk for trinkets or curios, but found nothing, only arousing her interest further. She was unable to piece together a story in her head for Inui Kaori and still knew little of her character. Just who was this person?

 

A small yet sharp exhale escaped Kaori’s pale lips, finally ceding a morsel of character to Matsuri; She should not have been surprised that her antics were making the woman uncomfortable. Kaori then pressed a button on her desk and spoke into an intercom.

 

“Kaichou-san, Mizusawa Matsuri has arrived … Yes, I understand.” Kaori looked back up at Matsuri, who draped her arms over the vacant chairs placed either side of her, already reacquainting herself with her former stomping ground. “The Chairwoman wil be a few minutes, please take a seat.”

 

Matsuri slumped down into a straight-backed black chair at long last, not wishing to drag things out forever. She was quick to realise that she was now the one being watched and shifted her eyeline back towards the desk.

 

“...So, Kaori-san.” She began, once again prompting a narrow of the eyes from the young secretary. “Where has M- the Chairwoman been hiding you? I didn’t know she had a secretary. How did you end up working here?” Matsuri fired off the pair of questions in quick succession.

 

Kaori sighed before providing a response.

 

“I applied shortly after leaving college four years ago. The Chairwoman conducted the interviews herself.” Kaori’s voice carried a note of pride. The elite status of the Aihara family and its prestigious Academy had made the application process quite grueling, so she permitted herself the small celebration of her achievements.

 

Matsuri pouted. Inui Kaori was a curious woman.

 

“Then why have I never met you before?” Matsuri enquired, a grin sneaking back across her face.

 

“Have you visited the Academy in the last four years?” Kaori asked, even though she doubtlessly maintained perfect records of the goings on at the Academy since she had started working there.

 

Matsuri’s grin was quickly dashed away and she found herself suppressing a small blush. The unremarkable woman was not the pushover that she had expected her to be. If she had been hoping to make a new friend or just add a new notch to her bedpost, then she was surely mistaken. She mentally chided herself for her brashness. She should have known that Mei-san would have been quite particular with who she tasked to ease the burden of managing her day-to-day activities. Still, it was too early to give up.

 

“Let me guess, Yuzu-chan is running late again?” Matsuri asked.

 

At the mention of the name of the Chairwoman’s partner, a subtle shade of rouge appeared on the cheeks of Kaori. She ducked her head and allowed her hair to fall over them.

 

“No, Okogi-san has already arrived with their sister. They are inside already.” She replied, only looking up once she was certain that her cheeks had returned to their original colour. Yet despite her apparently lackadaisical manner, there were very few things that Matsuri did not notice.

 

“Ohh…” She drawled. “I see how it is. The Chairwoman gets to play favourites while we sit out here?”

 

Kaori offered no verbal reply, perhaps unwilling to engage her any more than necessary. Instead, she glanced over at the digital clock on her desk, soon drawing Matsuri’s gaze.

 

_10:59_

 

Conveniently, there was still a minute to go before their meeting was scheduled to commence. Matsuri figured that the young Chairwoman had no appetite to see her for any longer than she needed to, especially not when she had Yuzu-chan and their adorable little sister for company.

 

Mercifully for both women, the intercom buzzed once again and Kaori shared a short exchange with the muffled voice on the other end. Then, she rose from her desk, allowing Matsuri to take stock of her once she was standing. Even her height was unremarkable.

 

“The Chairwoman will see you now.”

 

Kaori quickly walked towards the large double doors, prompting Matsuri to quickly rise from her chair and sling her backpack, adorned with colourful keychains obtained from gachapon machines, over her shoulder. She needed to get the last word, at least.

 

“Thank you, Kaori-san.”

 

* * *

 

#### Playing with Fire

 

Mei had expected Mizusawa to walk into the room unannounced.

 

She could picture the scene perfectly. The abrasive woman would shock Kaori-san with some inane behaviour of hers, taking the chance to open the door and lazily walk in. She would look completely bored, as if she had only decided to show up because she did not have anything better to do.

 

Yuzu would smile at her and Atsuko would cheer, while she was going to scowl and sigh and give a pleading look to her lover, a silent plea to handle the girl, since Yuzu and Mother were the only ones she paid any heed to.

 

When Kaori-san announced Mizusawa’s arrival through the intercom, Mei had been pleasantly surprised. She should not have underestimated her assistant. Perhaps even more surprisingly, Mizusawa had arrived a few minutes early and Mei had yet to finish reading the last few pages of the new report on her desk.

 

“Let her in, Kaori-san.” Mei finally spoke through the intercom and sat back into her chair. Yuzu and Atsuko were sharing one of the spare seats in front of her desk, but the moment Mizusawa was announced, Atsuko shot to her feet and sprinted toward the door.

 

Contrary to Mei’s expectations, the girl was not sporting her usual annoyed face. She looked almost puzzled. The young woman never felt out of her element as she possessed the uncanny ability to have the world fit around her rather than try and fit in it. Regardless, her puzzlement lasted but a fleeting moment. She collected herself immediately and her lips relaxed in her customary lazy smile.

 

After her growth spurt back in her Academy says, Mizusawa had remained largely the same in terms of appearance, as though she stood outside of the flow of time. Even Yuzu, albeit not changing all that much, had developed a maturity in her features that her old friend did not possess. Mizusawa looked exactly as she did in their school days. Her face, as pretty as she was, held a strong note of mischief as though she were constantly plotting something, and most likely she was. She appeared indifferent though, not really caring about the specific goals or results of her schemes.

 

Yuzu most surely had a different perception of her, along with Taniguchi-san, but the only time Mei had seen Mizusawa shaken had been on Summer their trip to the boarding house. Mei had never asked what had caused the girl’s turmoil, but it was not difficult to guess and it seemed fitting for it to be related to Yuzu. Mizusawa and Yuzu had delivered each other from solitude back in the day. It was not something that could ever be forgotten and their bond was as strong as ever.

 

The young woman was sporting her usual attire: a pair of flashy sneakers on her feet, a pair of tight jeans on the bottom and one her customary hoodies on the top. She had one of her hand stuffed into her pocket, while the other held a messenger bag. For once, she was not messing with her mobile phone, at least not openly.

 

And of course, around her neck were the ever-present earphones, this time a silver color and expensive-looking.

 

Her blue eyes eschewed the room’s occupants and looked around instead, slowly and lazily as always, as she expected to find nothing of interest. Mei knew that to be a ruse though, as Mizusawa was a keen observer and missed nothing, be it a place or a person. It was one of her strongest skills. With that in mind, Mei took no little pleasure in the fact that the pink-haired woman had never been able to properly read her. It was both a source of fascination and frustration for Mizusawa.

 

Atsuko had, of course, dashed to the woman a few seconds after she appeared. She halted her run by performing an abrupt sliding stop, no less than a meter away from the pink-haired woman. It was not a small feat considered how fast she had been darting toward her.

 

Her sister was clad in her Academy uniform, as always wearing the optional tie and looking like the spitting image of her Nee-san. It was something that Mei knew both annoyed and delighted Mizusawa, as her sister carried Yuzu within her as well and was, as Mizusawa often jested, “the new and improved version of Mei-san.” This was something they completely agreed upon.

 

Atsuko and Mizusawa had struck an unlikely friendship. As unlikely as it might be, it was not impossible to believe. Her sister being able to conquer the most cynical of hearts came as no surprise for Mei. After all, Atsuko had conquered her own heart. Granted, she had her lover to thank for that, for if Mei had a heart to conquer when Atsuko was born, it had all been thanks to Yuzu.

 

“Matsuri-sama.” Her sister intoned respectfully. In spite of Mei’s slight annoyance at Atsuko bestowing the highest honorific on Mizusawa, Mei had to admit her sister looked adorable while speaking it and even more so when she performed a deep bow along with the words.

 

“Atsuko-dono.” Mizusawa replied, her face serious and her voice solemn. She mimicked Atsuko’s action perfectly and executed a bow herself.

 

Mei found herself struggling to keep a smirk off of her face. She might have had her reservations about the woman, but the affection Mizusawa felt toward Atsuko was as genuine as the one she felt for Yuzu. Her greeting was not one of mockery and she supported Atsuko’s dream of walking the path of the samurai as honestly as the child’s family did.

 

By the corner of her eyes Mei caught sight of her partner; Yuzu was following the exchange in complete fascination and with a proud smile on her face. Mei knew that Yuzu considered the young woman as part of the family and seeing her two “little sisters” get along famously was a source of joy for her.

 

Once the solemn greeting had been exchanged, Atsuko smiled uncontrollably, her infectious happiness managing to paint a genuine smile on Mizusawa’s face as well. Mei had to admit that smiling truly suited Mizusawa in a sort of eerie way.

 

“Matsuri-sama!” Atsuko shouted while bouncing on the balls of her feet, as though a wave of enthusiasm had suddenly rushed through her.

 

“Yuzu-nee and I got Elichika!” She declared proudly, without caring to stop bouncing, a hazardous maneuver that might have ended with her sister biting her tongue. Mei made a mental note to remind Atsuko about it later on, for talking and jumping had to happen separately.

 

Mei had learned that to be the name of one of the main characters of the game that Atsuko and Yuzu constantly played, “Love Live!” if she remembered correctly. It made sense that Mizusawa would know about it as well. Mei knew how serious Mizusawa was about her games, so she could not tell if the shocked expression that had just appeared on her face was genuine or fabricated for Atsuko’s benefit.

 

A bit of both, maybe.

 

“The new one? You got the new Eli?” She asked, her voice slightly thinning as disbelief stretched it.

 

“We sure did!” Atsuko answering by using one of her oldest sister’s habitual expressions softened Mei’s lips into an imperceptible smile, especially because she also mimicked the small jump Yuzu would execute when speaking the line. To Mei’s great relief, after that final jump, Atsuko‘s feet remained firmly on the ground.

 

“We got it on the very last day! Right, Yuzu-nee?” She said looking back to her oldest sister while flashing her a bright smile, one that Yuzu answered in kind.

 

“We sure did!” Yuzu replied, nodding along with her words, emphasizing how happy she felt over unlocking a particularly rare version of that particular character. Her voice was adorably giddy and she flashed her customary peace sign for good measure. “Atsu-chan scouted her!”

 

“Of course she did.” Mizusawa said dryly, but the corner of her lip curled up knowingly as she looked at the child with genuine affection. She bent forward and ruffled Atsuko’s hair affectionately, causing the child to squeal and reach for her arm in a playful and good-natured bid to stop her.

 

Mizusawa pulled her hand back and bent down slightly further so that she could look directly into the child’s eyes. Mei had little doubt over Atsuko’s green eyes being the trait that Matsuri loved the most. Even on that, they agreed completely.

 

“Atsuko-dono, you will have to share your secret with me. I never have such good luck.” She remarked with a stentorian tone, while privately delighting in being able to bring a smile to the child’s face.

 

Atsuko grew pensive at Mizusawa’s words, putting a finger on her chin for good measure, and probably wishing to actually have a secret to share. In truth, there was no strategy involved, it was just a gamble, a matter of sheer luck.

 

“Well.” She said in a rather contemplative tone. “Yuzu-nee and I really, really, really wanted her.” She nodded in satisfaction. “Yep! That’s the secret!”

 

“You just need to play the game more, Matsuri!” Yuzu sarcastically suggested, knowing full well that her pink-haired friend spent far more time playing the mobile game than she and Atsuko combined.

 

“I just need to spend more money on it... Maybe I’ll ask my boss for a raise” Matsuri fired back with a smile of her own, enjoying the game of brinksmanship with her dear friend and employer. If she had a warm gaze, then this was surely it, for as much as she hated displaying her feelings, she had never shied away from admitting how important Yuzu was to her.

 

As much a seeing Mizusawa interact with her girls provided Mei with a great deal of entertainment, there were matters that needed to be discussed; The gala was one day away and she needed to check if everything had been planned in accordance to her Grandfather’s wishes.

 

She knew that it had, Matsuri never failed to follow Yuzu’s instructions and she had been informed of every step from the moment it was taken but Mei needed to assuage her own anxiety, so this briefing was necessary to calm her nerves, especially given that the string quartet she had requested had to cancel a week ago for personal reasons. It was a most unfortunate event as they had been booked quite far in advance, so strong was Mei’s wish to have them specifically. Of course, their manager had provided them with a replacement but Mei had no knowledge of the new performers.

 

She cleared her throat meaningfully and set her intense purple eyes on Mizusawa. She did not expect the woman to be intimidated by her look in the least but she knew that she would not be able to ignore it. As expected, Mizusawa’s blue eyes turned toward her. Upon meeting her eyes, her face sharpened up to draw her most intelligent expression. It was not even a mask, although the girl had many of those too.

 

“I would like for us all to discuss the plans for tomorrow. I understand that you have been working on short notice, so we will need to be very careful to stick to the plan.”

 

Mei’s elegant tilt lifted through the air, her tempo even and precise, softening and sharpening as the language required. A perfect melody played by a perfect instrument.

 

“That’s why I'm here, Mei-san!” Matsuri gave her a curt nod and finally walked the steps separating her from the chair in front of Mei’s desk. “It must be your lucky day.” She could not resist to add.

 

Mei did not mind in the least, she was accustomed to the woman’s theatrics and had figured long ago that ignoring them was the best approach. Matsuri moved the chair with little care for the screeching noise that followed and only stopped when she was by Yuzu’s side, their seats almost touching. She sat down with a lack of grace that was so deliberate that it almost seemed refined.

 

The moment she sat down, Matsuri fished her mobile from her coat pocket. Mei would never confess to it, but she liked the case that Mizusawa used a great deal. It made her phone look as if it had bear ears. Maybe there were even proper teddy bear cases... Mei discarded these thoughts at once though, for now was not the time.

 

Yuzu beckoned Atsuko to her and lifted the child to sit in her lap. They exchanged an easy smile as Yuzu wrapped her arms around Atsuko and dropped a couple of playfully rough kisses on her shoulder before resting her chin on it.

 

“The Aihara Foundation Charity gala will begin at 18:00.” Matsuri said while looking at the screen of her phone. For once, her expressionless voice was not one of boredom but a professional one. She was about to continue by listing the schedule for the evening when Atsuko interrupted her.

 

“I’m coming too, Matsuri-sama!” After saying the words, her sister had looked at her with a slight element of nervousness, possibly worried over having interrupted Matsuri and upsetting her.

 

Nothing could be further from the truth as that was the first time that Atsuko had spoken of the event with genuine enthusiasm and Mei was quite relieved to hear it... even if the source of her enthusiasm was Mizusawa. All Mei had to do to ease her sister’s concern was to slightly lift an eyebrow while curling one corner of her mouth. Atsuko relaxed immediately.

 

On her part, Mizusawa lowered her phone and turned toward the child with a genuine smile on her face.

 

”That’s awesome news, Atsuko-dono! It won't be as dull with you around!” Mizusawa’s words were honest, as honest as her feelings in regard to the dullness of the event were. As far as she were concerned, any evening that did not involve a trip to the arcade or a rowdy izakaya was a dull evening.

 

In spite of her sometimes unscrupulous behavior, Mizusawa was a good friend to Atsuko and Mei had no problem admitting that. Mizusawa’s enthusiastic reply brought a massive smile on Atsuko’s face and seeing her little sister smile like that brought a identical smile on her love’s face.

 

“And there’s more!” Yuzu said cheerfully before dropping a kiss on Atsuko’s cheek. Yuzu was rarely able to keep herself from constantly showering Atsuko with affection, lavishing kisses upon her, caressing her hair or even rubbing her cheek against her head.

 

“She is coming to the morning prep too! We’ve got ourselves a precious helper, Matsuri” The enthusiasm in Yuzu’s voice was sincere.

 

“Yes! I will help!” Atsuko declared energetically while bouncing on Yuzu’s lap for good measure. If there was something she loved doing, it was helping her sisters.

 

Yuzu-nee and Nee-san loved her so very much and would do anything for her - Atsuko had no doubts over it! It was only natural for her to be happy whenever she could return the favor. She too loved them so very much and would do anything for them! She knew that she could only help a little, as she was still a child, but she would still give it her all!

 

“Keep hitting me with the good news, Yuzu-chan.” Mizusawa all but cheered while offering her fist to her closest friend. Yuzu replied immediately bumping her own fist to hers. Atsuko followed suit to complete the trifecta of fist bumping.

 

They all wore complicit smiles on their faces and appeared to be genuinely delighted, not just putting up a show for Atsuko’s benefit. A flicker of green came towards her and Yuzu’s emerald gaze immediately found hers. She was being looked at invitingly, a silent question of hers was being answered. Her reply was an imperceptible nod of her head.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei had only just pronounced the first syllable of her sister’s name when the child turned toward her. “Your presence is very important... The evening would drag on a lot longer if you were not there, I think.” Her firm yet elegant voice carried both respect and affection. It was an authoritative and warm song that she had learned to weave around her sister. It was the voice that reassured Atsuko the most.

 

Yuzu covered her mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers in a bid to hide her giggle. Her nails were not as long as they used to be during her high school days but were still impeccably styled. She knew what was going to happen next. Mei had been tense over taking Atsuko to the gala. Their little sister, ever so perceptive, had not missed her Nee-san’s agitation over the subject. Mei’s conflicting emotions had left quite the impression on Atsuko and the child had found herself confused over her Nee-san’s position in regards to her presence at the gala.

 

Her confusion had lead her to the decision of never addressing the topic directly with her Nee-san. This had only agitated Mei further and as her agitation grew, so did Atsuko’s apprehension. As nervous as Atsuko was about it, finally hearing her Nee-san speak on the subject changed everything for the child. Atsuko turned to her with a question in her eyes. Yuzu could only smile and nod at her while helping her off her lap.

 

“Nee-san.” Atsuko all but sang her sister’s name. On any other occasion, she would have simply rushed to her sister and hugged her. At the moment though, she was the Kaichou-sama. She was sitting in the Chairwoman’s seat and as relaxed as the atmosphere was for the rest of them, her Nee-san was working.

 

And so, she was hesitant. Yuzu was trying very hard not to burst into a full laugh. When her girls put their Aihara on, they could be so adorably ridiculous. She knew that Mei wanted nothing more than for Atsuko to go to her.

 

Seeing her happily discussing the gala with Matsuri and herself had, undoubtedly, made her incredibly happy. Still, Atsuko had not been able to even mention the gala to her, which had only served to heighten Mei’s insecurity.

 

Yuzu looked at Mei then; she willed her green eyes, her lips and her face whole to speak to her lover. Words of understanding, words of encouragement and even words meant to playfully tease her. Her smile did the rest. It was the smile she used to tell Mei to go on.

 

"Mei-san?" Matsuri asked with a tilted head. As cute as the wordless exchange between the sisters was, she had not travelled across town to watch the three musketeers stare lovingly at each other. "Do you want to go over budget?"

 

Mei sighed and nodded slowly. It was the part that she had been dreading the most before the meeting with her lover's second-in-command. Leaving Mizusawa-san in charge of her grandfather's money had the capacity to be disastrous, but Mei knew that she had to put her mistrust of the pink-haired young woman aside. In reality, Mizusawa-san had been a loyal friend to both Yuzu and herself, so she had little reason to worry. Still, the memory of Mizusawa as a mischievous teen bent on creating chaos was difficult to forget.

 

"Don't worry, Mei-san." Matsuri giggled as she hastily yanked a thin folder from her bag. "Yuzu-chan wouldn't let me hire the karaoke machine."

 

Matsuri removed a few sheets of paper from the folder and slid them over the Chairwoman's desk, being careful to avoid knocking the numerous photo frames that seemed to have appeared since the last time she had found herself in there. Apart from the many photo frames on the desk, the room was about as she remembered with the exception of the lighting, as Mei-san had thrown open each and every curtain, allowing the sunlight to pierce through and invade every corner of the room. A most fitting change.

 

Matsuri grinned to herself as the Chairwoman carefully scanned through the list of purchases. Finally, Mei had finished reading through the document and looked back up towards the smiling young woman.

 

"Mizusawa-san... This is excellent. Thank you." Mei deeply bowed her head in appreciation for several seconds. Even a competent organiser would have struggled to meet the budgetary demands set by her Grandfather, yet Mizusawa-san had managed to deliver everything he was asking for with money left over.

 

Both women started blushing: Mei did so with a feeling of guilt, for she had been wrong to be suspicious of Matsuri. Matsuri blushed because she was the recipient of a frank utterance from the Chairwoman - Something she knew was usually reserved for her family and loved ones.

 

“Very well then.” Willing for the moment to pass by, Mei focused her eyes on the budget for the following minute, or at least pretended to, for her eyes were stealing looks at Yuzu and Mizusawa.

 

Her partner had the most dazzling smile on her face while she looked at her friend. Yuzu must have whispered some some sort of peculiarly phrased compliment to her for Mei was being treated with the sight of Mizusawa blushing once again. Her bout of embarrassment lasted but a few seconds and was soon replaced by a mask of outrage, a mask she kept firmly in place while diverting her focus on the screen of her ever-present mobile phone.

 

The glimpse of a smile appeared on Mei’s lips. For all their differences when it came to the honesty of feelings, Mizusawa and she shared a similar temperament. Mizusawa had experienced loneliness as well as a child, albeit to a different degree than Mei had.

 

Mei had not forgotten about Atsuko either. Her sister had waited patiently by her desk while she went through the budget. Seeing Atsuko in her Academy uniform and standing by the desk filled her with melancholy.

 

She had spent so much time in this room as a child, waiting to be acknowledged by her father and remaining invisible to his eyes as he carried out his duty as the Chairman. Atsuko’s face held no such longing though, there was no pain caused by unfulfilled promises in her sister’s eyes. Atsuko was serene and her expression was one of confidence.

 

Mei smiled sweetly at her and beckoned her closer by tilting her head. Atsuko wasted no time and was by her side in a split second. Mei pushed slightly back from the desk and smoothly hoisted her sister onto her lap.

 

A delighted giggle from the child kept her smile firmly in place as she put her arms around her sister in a loose embrace, one that permitted her to point at the paper in front of her.

 

Atsuko’s weight in her arms had become as familiar to her as the sight of her love’s smile. Mei knew that Atsuko had been in her life for less than seven years, but she struggled to recall of a time when the child had not owned her heart completely. In the same vein, she felt as if she had always loved Yuzu. She knew that not to be the case as she had only met the woman in her teens and yet her feelings felt immemorial in nature.

 

She held the thought in her mind for a few moment, toying with the idea that fate truly existed and then rejecting the notion. The thought that she was always meant to meet Yuzu was a charming one, and yet, claiming it to be the work of fate diminished all she and Yuzu had to go through to build their current happiness.

 

She collected her thoughts and focused on the present. Atsuko was looking at the document in front of them with huge eyes. Few things filled Mei with as much pride than witnessing how widespread her sister’s thirst for knowledge was.

 

“Have you ever seen a budget, Atsuko?” She asked at last, while holding a smile between her lips and barely being able to resist the temptation of nuzzling at Atsuko’s hair with her nose. Atsuko giggled delicately and snuggled against her chest, quite enjoying the loving attention she was receiving.

 

“I haven’t, Nee-san.” She replied and reached over to put her small hands on her sister’s bigger ones.

 

“Very well then, let us get started with it.” Mei turned her own hands around, to gently capture her sister’s smaller ones with her owns. It was a perfect fit, she thought, not for the first time.

 

Atsuko grinned, her Nee-san’s lap was a place of learning and her voice was the beloved instrument through which knowledge was passed to her. Once, she had voiced her concern over no longer being able to sit in Nee-san’s lap once she grew into adulthood. Her fear had been promptly assuaged by her Nee-san’s authoritative voice, stating that that would never be the case. Not ever. Nee-san and Yuzu-nee sat in each other laps all the time. Adulthood was not going to be a problem.

 

“This tells everything about what we have spent on the gala.” Mei started and chuckled delicately, the sound felt foreign no longer, not when she was around one of her green-eyed girls. She had been as curious as Atsuko as a child, except that once her father left, her will to learn had lost any joy and turned into a simple and thoughtless exercise.

 

She pushed those sad memories away, for they had no place in this moment. She put her finger on a specific section of the paper and explained what it meant to a very interested Atsuko. A quick look at the two other people in the room informed Mei that Yuzu and Matsuri were lost in a rather intense conversation of their own.

 

The two had vacated their seats and were now standing by the sofa, talking speedily to each other, as if reviewing an agreement. To Mei, it seemed only natural for them to still have business to talk about, so she happily focused on explaining the mysteries of a budget to Atsuko.

 

Time went by at a leisurely pace. Mei had no idea how many minutes had passed when her conversation with Atsuko was interrupted by a rather excitable Mizusawa that amidst Yuzu’s energetic protests said:

 

“We had to book a different string quartet, Mei-san!”

 

Mei saw Yuzu huffing and rolling her eyes in annoyance while putting her hands on her hips. She was not happy about the revelation. Yuzu’s reaction filled Mei with confusion as, no matter how she racked her mind, she could not find any plausible reason for Yuzu to withhold such information from her.

 

They had learned their lesson on silence and kept nothing from each other, not even information that could cause the other pain. They had also learned that supporting each other through painful moments was the most honest and loving course of action they could take. Her love was glaring at Matsuri with narrowed eyes and looking quite annoyed. Yuzu’s reaction took away any possibility of Mizusawa’s word being untrue.

 

At first Mei found herself unable to react. Being unprepared was one of the things that irritated Mei the most. She and Kaori had always made sure that her schedule was perfectly curated and that each day, week and month ahead would be planned out in advance. Even after years at Yuzu's side, the idea of deviating from a plan still unnerved Mei greatly. As far as deviations went, the last-minute cancellation of the string quartet was a significant one.

 

Years spent curbing her emotions had left Mei with the ability to always maintain a neutral face in most situations. Regardless, she knew her partner would have little difficulty with reading how frustrated she was at the moment. She had little doubt over Mizusawa being able to pick on her current dark disposition as well, a fact that mildly annoyed her.

 

“Forgive me, Atsuko.” She said when her sister, perceptive as ever of her moods, turned toward her with questioning eyes. “We will have to continue at a different time. Perhaps you could read a book from my collection while I talk with your sister and Mizusawa.” She suggested while lowering Atsuko to the ground and standing from her chair in a single smooth movement.

 

“Okay, Nee-san.” Atsuko smiled sweetly at her. She had gathered her sister not to be happy at the moment but she had no doubt over her Yuzu-nee being able to cheer her up. Like her, Yuzu-nee could not stand the sight of an unhappy Nee-san. For the time being, Atsuko would concentrate on reading and let her oldest sister handle the situation.

 

Mei permitted herself to ignore the matter at hand for a few moments longer. She kept her eyes on the child as she giddily walked toward the humongous bookcase covering a side of the room. She allowed herself a smile when Atsuko squealed in delight at the fact that her Nee-san had filled a whole shelf of the bookcase with the titles that Atsuko loved the most - A shelf conveniently located at a level where a child could easily access it.

 

If Mei had learned something from her childhood, it was that the small gestures of consideration felt as meaningful as the big ones. She wanted Atsuko to experience both. Eventually, she turned her gaze toward Yuzu and Mizusawa. The smile dropped from her face as her features sharpened to bring forth her Chairwoman Aihara expression.

 

She walked to the pair calmly by taking measured steps, the room had fallen into silence, and her short heels clacked ominously on the laminated floor. Once she reached the pair, she turned toward her partner with questioning eyes and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yuzu?”

 

Yuzu responded to her lover with a reassuring smile, knowing that the issue with the string quartet’s last-minute cancellation had proven to be a blessing in disguise. It would all make sense once Mei saw the new contract.

 

Yuzu’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Matsuri, you have a copy of the new contract, right?” Yuzu asked, realising that smiles alone would not be enough to placate Mei.

 

Matsuri sheepishly looked to a less imposing corner of the room, as though the impressively-stocked trophy cabinet had suddenly piqued her interest. Athletics awards, inspection certificates, and even a gold record provided proof of the Academy’s many success stories. She was enjoying herself and wished to drag things out for as long as she dared.

 

“Please email or fax the contract to my assistant, Mizusawa-san” Mei asked with a firm tone, deciding that the pause was proof that Matsuri did not have the document to hand.

 

“Now, now Mei-san, I’ve only just met the girl, I can’t-“ Matsuri began making half excuses while doing an excellent job of maintaining her sheepish expression.

 

Mei turned to Yuzu sharply, causing her silky hair to swing in a graceful arc and stop Matsuri’s speech. If Matsuri was not going to be cooperative, then at least there was someone who could be relied on completely. Yuzu opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by a mischievous giggle.

 

“I’ve already sent it.” Matsuri’s lips curled into a fox-like smile. The game was over. Matsuri let herself fall back onto her seat with a distinct lack of grace. She seemed to have suddenly lost interest in the situation at hand, her eyes were fixated on her mobile’s screen as her fingers blurred about.

 

Mei elected that it would not be proper to welcome Kaori-san into the room while standing about, she took a seat on the sofa sat opposite the one Mizusawa was half-lying on and tilted her head toward her inexplicably delighted partner, asking her to sit as well.

 

After a few moments, the massive door creaked open and Kaori-san walked in briskly. Upon entering, Mei’s assistant was greeted by a most adorable sight. Kaichou-san’s little sister was perched on the Chairwoman’s chair while going through a book. Only the top of her dark head was visible above the numerous photo frames scattered about Kaichou-san’s desk.

 

Kaori could not stop her lips from curling into a lopsided smile at the sight. She cleared her throat politely and addressed the pocket sized version of Kaichou-san.

 

“Kaichou-san, you’ve gotten… cuter.” She dared to say, knowing that Kaichou-san would agree with her statement wholeheartedly.

 

A low chuckle coming from behind her confirmed Kaori’s suspicions over the rest of the room’s occupants being sat on the sofa. She turned around, but not before indulging her eyes in taking a good look at the now, furiously blushing, youngest Aihara.

 

“Atsuko, you are not quite ready to sit there yet.” Mei allowed a chuckle to play at the edge of her voice. Seeing Atsuko in such a position filled her chest with mixed feelings.

 

A part of her took pride in the possibility of Atsuko succeeding her and she could not deny the thought to be an appealing one. What greater legacy could she leave than leaving someone with so much promise at the helm of the Academy? Someone whose mind she had nurtured herself.

 

Another part of her, the one that knew her child all too well, was aware that Atsuko’s temperament would lead her sister to walk a different path. Mei’s only concern was to make sure than no outside forces, nor herself, would ever try to influence or force her sister’s hand.

 

Mei pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind and beckoned for her sister to come to her, which the child did happily and with quite the smile on her still blushing face. Atsuko’s closeness never failed to provide Mei with a measure of comfort. Moreover, no matter how dire the situation, having her sister by her side would further enable Mei to keep her temper in check.

 

“Kaichou-san.” Kaori-san’s voice pulled her back to the present, the woman reached her sofa in a few curt steps and held out the printed contract to her. “The contract.”

 

Mei thanked her and took the paper between her pale and slender fingers while Atsuko took a seat beside her on the sofa. Kaori-san shared her uncanny ability of keeping her face neutral in most situations, the fact that the woman was having some trouble with holding back a smile further sharpened Mei’s curiosity.

 

Still, before taking a look at the paper, she raised her purple eyes to check Mizusawa and her partner.  Her beautiful Yuzu was smiling at her and it was her “secret” smile too, the one she held between her closed lips and was meant just for Mei. Mei felt the pull to reply to it with a smile of her own. No matter how confusing the situation was, she found herself unable to resist, her lips softened and one side of her mouth curled up.

 

Kaori-san dismissed herself then and as her assistant left the room, Mei glimpsed Mizusawa from the corner of her eyes and what she saw gave her pause. The pink haired kitsune had a pensive look on her face, her lips were slightly pursed together as if she feared which words she might speak—Something which had never been one of her concerns for as far as Mei could tell.

 

Regardless, she had no time to ponder such novelties at the moment.

 

Mei held the contract in front of her and scanned it with her eyes. She did so with the resolve of not allowing what was written on it to agitate her too much. She was firm in her resolution to keep her temper even and calm. Whatever the problem might be, it would be easier to solve it with a cool mind.

 

As soon as she was done reading, her resolve crumbled, her resolution dissolved and her mind flared up. She had to go through it at least three more times to properly wrap her mind around what she was reading.

 

By her side, she felt Atsuko put a small hand on her arm in a bid to offer her comfort. It was the break she needed as it allowed her to take a deep calming breath.

 

“It was meant to be a surprise, Mei.” Her partner’s beautiful voice further calmed the joyful turmoil that had taken hold of her and she was finally able to shift her eyes away from the printed word. She took in the sight of her beautiful lover greedily.

 

“.....but someone ruined it!” Yuzu’s smile disappeared for a moment, allowing the woman to growl toward her second in command.

 

“It was fun while it lasted.” Mizusawa said distractedly, blue eyes, once again, glued to the screen of her phone.

 

She had checked out. Her mobile was the catalyst of her focus, although, instead of furiously swiping her fingers over its screen as was her habit, she seemed to be engrossed in a rather frustrating search.

 

“This cannot be within the budget - Especially not at such short notice.” Mei read through the document again, still looking for the fine print that made the figure quoted seem more in line with what she would have expected.

 

“The price you see is the price that your Grandfather is going to pay.” Matsuri remarked, grinning to herself while finally putting her phone away.

 

“How?” Mei’s incredulity was replaced with almost childlike curiosity as her eyes grew wider. She was no stranger to negotiating and brokering deals, so she continued to refuse to believe what she was seeing. For a string quartet made up of performers from the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, there should have been another zero at the end up the price they were asking.

 

“This we cannot reveal, Mei-san!” Matsuri continued to hold her cards close to her chest. Just like Mei, Matsuri too was a shrewd negotiator, though “wheeler dealer” may have been a more accurate description of her approach.

 

“Yuzu?” Once again, Mei sought a proper answer from her lover.

 

“Well, M-ei… we… once you… In this business, timing is everything!” Yuzu stammered nervously as she willed her partner to stop asking admittedly valid questions. She could not reveal any detail, not if she were to conceal the other the surprise! The one that she had planned especially for Mei.

 

“It was magic, Mei!” She blurted at least, while slapping her hands on her thighs for emphasis and to convey finality. It was a desperate effort to put a bridle to Mei’s inquisitiveness and against all predictions, it appeared to have worked as Mei relaxed her shoulders and permitted the glimpse of a smile to appear on her lips, much to the delight of Yuzu’s eyes.

 

Atsuko continued eyeing the contract with narrow eyes. The text was incredibly dry, as though it was written by the same person who wrote the boring stuff at the front of every book she read - Even Nee-san made no attempt to read those parts!

 

Still, she kept studying the contract as though searching for some hidden meaning or relevance. Her Nee-san had been made bewildered by it, quite the rare reaction to get from her. If she wanted to be more like her beloved Nee-san, then she had to ascertain exactly what the piece of paper in front of her meant.

 

“Honestly, you two...” Mei interjected before letting out an atypically loud and dramatic sigh. She was forced to concede. The pair of Yuzu and Matsuri had made an extremely lucrative piece of business and she had no choice but to accept their word for it.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Her Mother

 

Mei had been feeling the compulsion to wear one of her suits to go to her Mother’s apartment. She was standing in the bedroom that she shared with Yuzu in her underwear as she contemplated her options. She was meant to talk to her father about the gala and this very fact had left her feeling rather conflicted as to what to wear. Still, she knew that her mother would rather her to be in casual clothes and relaxed, as though the thought of talking with her father caused her no anxiety.

 

Things were better now though. Much better. Although when they spent time together, they did so as a family and the presence of both Yuzu and Atsuko was a potent source of tranquility. Still, she found herself mentally repeating to herself that her discussion with her Father was business-related. Feelings did not have to be involved.

 

Meanwhile, her partner had gone to the convenience store with Atsuko to buy food for the evening They had planned a slumber party to lift the child’s spirits and distract her from the the upcoming gala, which was sure to be an exhausting evening for her.

 

Mei felt a mixture of curiosity and anxiety in relation to the slumber party, for she had never participated in something of this sort. Her only previous experience of such things was on her Summer trip with her classmates while still attending the Academy. She had spent most of that evening pretending to read as Yuzu and friends cavorted into the early hours of the morning. It was not a particularly useful point of reference.

 

Regardless, Mei would simply follow Yuzu and her Mother’s lead as she often did. It was getting late into the afternoon, and she realised this when her eyes fell on the bear-shaped clock that had been sharing the bedroom with her and Yuzu for many years now. She did not wish to keep her Mother waiting.

 

It was the impetus she needed to make a decision. She opened her drawer and slipped into a pair of slightly faded jeans, a present from Yuzu. She was about to take a shirt when her eyes caught sight of a garment resting on the impressive collection of bears that sat on a stuffed bench against the wall. It was one of Yuzu’s shirts, most likely being thrown haphazardly into the corner in a moment of sudden passion or tiredness - It was difficult to tell for certain. Mei reached for it, a gray shirt with a red motifs on the front.

 

She was fond of the shirt, it was wide collared and left part of Yuzu’s shoulder bare, much to the delight of Mei’s eyes. She brought it to her nose and breathed in. As expected, Yuzu’s complex scent filled her senses.

 

The decision was quickly made and she put the shirt on, immediately looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was a nice fit and most importantly, her partner’s scent was all around her. If she closed her eyes, she could feel her. Her tender caresses, her adoring kisses, her strong embraces.

 

She put a blue cardigan on top of the shirt and after brushing her hair a few times, she left her apartment and descended the staircase that would lead her to her mother’s flat.

 

As was always the case when Aihara Ume was expecting one of her daughters, she had left the door slightly open. A glimpse of a smile appeared on Mei’s lips as she stepped in.

 

“Excuse me.” She walked through the foyer and peered into the living room. She was immediately greeted by her smiling Mother.

 

“Mei-chan! There you are!” Ume was buzzing about, lively as usual. She had probably been folding laundry as a basket was sat on a chair by the kitchen table, stacked high with broad arrangement of garments, ranging from brightly-coloured childrens’ shirts to a faded pair of blue overalls.

 

The living room might have appeared chaotic at first sight. It was the place her parents and Atsuko spent the most time in and the stage for their many games. Lego models were scattered about on the low lying table and on the floor, along with the drawing books that Yuzu had been buying for their little sister as of late and of course, with the drawing books came the pencils and the pencil case - A frequently-used birthday president.

 

Mei knew the chaos masked an underlying degree of order as whenever she stepped into the place, she always found the various objects in the same exact spots. Chaotic order suited her Mother’s personality better and Atsuko had no trouble adapting to it. Although, when properly guided, Atsuko would be quite neat. The child’s bedroom in her and Yuzu’s home was proof of that.

 

“Mei-chan!” Without warning Ume took Mei’s hand and giddily pulled her into the kitchen.

 

“Have a seat, darling.” Mei had no time to react and she found herself sitting at the table without knowing how it happened. It was no wonder that Yuzu had such good moves. “I will make us some tea.”

 

“Mother.” She stood up in a hurry, causing Ume to turn to her in surprise. “Allow me. Please”

 

Her mother’s face relaxed into her customary sweet smile as she gazed at Mei. Her Mother was particularly fond of the way she and Yuzu brewed coffee and tea. Mei traded places with Ume and went to the kettle, her moves confident as she knew everything was where she remembered.

 

"I think that your father is looking forward to talking with you, Mei-chan." Her mother commented casually, although Mei had long ago learned to recognize the woman’s many inflections.

 

In spite of being as wonderfully honest as her oldest and youngest daughter, Ume was more adept at masking her intentions than her children. Still, the slight note of anticipation present in her voice did not escape Mei.

 

"I am sure that he will be pleased to hear what we have planned for the charity." Mei replied, acknowledging her mother’s words to the extent she felt comfortably with.

 

In the meantime, she filled the container with water and put it on the base. She focused completely on her actions in order to prevent her mind to drift towards unpleasant corners. The water was quickly heated and it was soon time to pour it into the bright pink teapot.

 

"What will you be wearing, tomorrow, Mei-chan?" Her mother asked cheerfully.

 

Mei had no need to turn around to know that the woman was smiling warmly. Just like Yuzu, her mother’s smile could be heard in her voice.

 

"I've been asked by Yuzu not to say anything on the subject, Mother.” Denying her mother’s simple request was no easy task, but Yuzu had been quite adamant over their dresses remaining a mystery.

 

"But I want to see it now!” A small huff and Mei knew her mother was playfully pouting. She turned around wishing to see the adorable and familiar sight.

 

“That girl does love being dramatic." Ume protested while putting her chin on her joined hands as she rested her elbows on the table. In spite of her pouting attitude, the strongest note of love was playing in her voice, as was always the case when she talked about her Yuzu.

 

"I think that runs in the family." Mei replied while taking the coasters and the cups out, allowing herself a small smile since her mother did not have her eyes set on her.

 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ume tilted her head and placed her finger on her lips as a puzzled expression furrowed her brow.

 

Like mother, like daughters.

 

"You will get to see the dresses tomorrow, Mother." Mei retrieved the teapot and brought it to the table, before taking a seat behind her mother. They both loved their tea scalding and without sugar.

 

"But what about this, Mei-chan?" Ume tugged at the shirt that Mei was wearing while grinning mischievously, green eyes sparkling with delight. "I think that Yuzu has one similar to this..."

 

"It is quite comfortable, Mother." Mei replied stoically, yet unable to keep a dash of rouge from coloring the tips of her ears. Her mother smiling warmly at her and cleansed her of all embarrassment, as she knew that Ume was absolutely delighted by her oldest daughters’ loving antics.

 

They shared a tea and engaged in mindless conversations, something Mei had grown to quite enjoy over the years. Ume was a formidable woman and often times Mei would confide in her. She would ask her for romantic advice as well, like that one time she had wished to surprise Yuzu with a weekend away.

 

Mei had no knowledge of such things and was surprised to find out that unlike Yuzu, Ume too had little mind when it came to making grand gestures. Fortunately, Yuzu’s late father had been quite the romantic and so her mother had related to her all his feats. Since then, Mei had been following in his steps and the results had been splendid.

 

Even more than this, Mei could converse with her mother about the woes of her job. As a woman that had spent most of her life working in a male dominated field, Ume’s advice had proved to be precious on many occasions.

 

Talking of mundane subjects was also an experience to treasure. In truth, Mei would not mind any activity as long as she could spend some time with her mother and she was proud of having succeeded in letting the woman know how much she appreciated her company.

 

Time passed by easily and the appointed time to call her father was getting closer. Mei took care of the dishes; She would not let her mother lift a finger if she could help it, a habit developed during Ume’s pregnant months.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Her Father

 

Once the dishes had been taken care of, she followed her mother in the living area and took a seat on the couch. In front of them was Ume’s tablet.

 

“There we go, Mei-chan.” With a few swipes of her index, Ume set the connection in motion and in less than a minute, the image of her father filled the flat surface. Her father looked tired, bleary eyed and quite disheveled.

 

Mei knew to be almost dawn for her father and wondered if perhaps he had spent the night working. He told her mother that during the rainy season, one had to make use of every moment of calm to get some work done. Still, when his eyes settled on the two of them, his face relaxed into a smile. Seeing her father smile was still a source of bafflement for Mei.

 

“Darling, Mei, you both look well.” Shou mused with a goofy smile.

 

Ume beamed at her husband while Mei slightly bowed her head.

 

“You look a bit of a mess, Shou-kun.” As always, Ume spoke honestly. Her restrained usage of tact was one of the things that Mei loved about the woman.

 

“...I do.” He chuckled whilst tugging at his necklace.

 

Mei had expected him to blush, but her father surprised her by chuckling instead. He ran a hand through his messy hair. It had grown quite long. He would be able to tie it if he wished, yet there was something admittedly charming about his wild look too.

 

“You’re so very happy though!” Ume chirped at her husband, genuinely enamoured of the joy he felt in helping the less fortunate.

 

“Yeah, we’ve made some good progress despite the weather. We just finished installing the plumbing - A lot of these kids have never had access to clean bathrooms before.”

 

The smile that appeared on her mother’s face at her father’s words was all but blinding. The thought of children being in any kind of distress truly tormented her mother, so Mei felt relief as well at her father’s words. He was genuinely making a difference in the world and in spite of their troubled past, she was fiercely proud of him. He was most certainly an Aihara.

 

Perhaps, one day she would be able to tell him how she felt without reservation.

 

At the moment, the best she could do was to ensure the gala and the charity auction to be successful.

 

"Things are running relatively smoothly, Father.” She blurted without warning, suddenly falling to the impulsive desire of taking part to the conversation.

 

His father’s eyes shifted, and for a moment Mei felt as if he was in the room with them. A small smile relaxed his lips, causing a pair of wrinkles to crack around his eyes. She had never noticed them before. Mei also noticed how kind her father’s eyes could be. It seemed odd to pick on something like that through a flaky picture on a screen.

 

However, she could not allow the silence to stretch any longer.

 

“We have secured some desirable items for the auction and have entertainment prepared for the guests." She continued, voice lifting elegantly through the air. As always, she spoke according to her own tempo, never yielding to the rush of enthusiasm.

 

Shou nodded, and by the expression on his face it was clear that he had not been expecting anything less from his daughters. Mei felt a note of pride play in her chest as the extent with which her father trusted her was revealed to her. She could still not openly acknowledge the feelings though.

 

Beside her, Mother could not stop smiling. She seemed extremely content to just have the two of them talking and felt no need to step into the conversation. Unlike Mei, she was sitting in a rather relaxed position, with one leg folded under her while the other dangled from the couch. By contrast, Mei was sitting straight as ever, hands folded in her lap, a study of classical elegance. Maintaining such a precise position permitted her to exercise full control on her emotions.

 

"How is my crew doing?” Her father asked, referring to the charity workers that they had entrusted with conducting the auction. Mei had had no direct contact with the woman and the man, but Yuzu had seemed enthusiastic about them.

 

“I hope that they’re not causing too much trouble." He continued while chuckling again, albeit with a slight element of embarrassment.

 

“I have had no direct contact with them, Father. Regardless, Yuzu was quite impressed with their work.”

 

“Yuzu will keep them in check!” Ume interjected at last.

 

Mei always heard a peculiar note of love in her mother’s voice whenever she mentioned her oldest daughter. It never failed to fill Mei with a great deal of happiness. It was a note that her mother’s voice would only play for Yuzu as it spoke of a bond they alone shared.

 

”Stubbornness isn’t just an Aihara trait!” Her mother continued while her beautiful green eyes darted playfully between Mei and Shou.

 

Mei felt the familiar heat of a blush spread over her cheeks and about the tips of her ears. She was somehow comforted by the sight of her father sharing the same fate as her. By her side, her mother giggled earthly, unable and unwilling to keep her mirth in check.

 

Mei had figured a long time ago that the woman enjoyed a few things as much as she enjoyed causing Aiharas to blush and squirm in their seats. Mei was more than happy to let her indulge in this sort of hobby of hers and she knew her father felt the same.

 

“As for the auction, Father—” Mei did not share in Yuzu’s natural ability for theatrics but had the capacity to use her voice to create more than a glimpse of expectation. “...We succeeded in securing one of Saito-sensei’s original paintings.”

 

Her father’s face went slack with shock at the news, just as Mei had expected. On her part, Mei did an admirable job of keeping her features neutral. Although, had Yuzu been there, she would have known that Mei was actually smiling.

 

“What?! No way!” Ume exclaimed from her side, suddenly jumping up to sit on her knees. She rested her hands on them and leaned slightly over, as if she wished to peer into Mei’s mind.

 

“That alone will be able to meet the goal!” She stated before turning toward the screen with wide green eyes. “Am I right? Am I right, Shou-kun?”

 

“Ah..Eh...” Her father gaped for words a few times before finally being able to speak. “You most certainly are, darling.”

 

“As I said, we have secured some desirable items for the auction.” She repeated her earlier words and to her surprise, after eyeing her with a pair of befuddled purple eyes, her father tossed his head back and exploded in a veritably riotous laugh.

 

By her side, her mother joined him. Mei was taken aback by their reactions. She had expected bewilderment… hilarity though? She could not see what was so amusing about the situation.

 

Eventually, the mirthful pair calmed down, restoring a relative silence that was only sporadically rippled by low chuckles.

 

“At any rate, Saito-sensei’s piece was secured by my assistant. No one else had any part in that accomplishment. It was all her doing.” Mei barely took any credit when credit was due to her and she had no trouble admitting that she had nothing to do with securing such an important piece for the auction.

 

“Oooh! Kaori-San? She is such a lovely girl… if a bit quiet.” Ume recalled the time Kaori had come to Yuzu and Mei’s apartment to aid Mei with the preparations for a presentation. She was a reserved and petite woman with clever brown eyes. She had met her more than once when visiting her daughter as well, as she was a permanent fixture outside Mei’s office.

 

“Yes, Mother. You met her on several occasions.” Mei nodded toward her mother. Unlike Ume, Mei considered Kaori-san’s tendency to keep silent to be a great quality of hers. When she spoke, her assistant always had useful and meaningful words to say.

 

Kaori-san had truly surprised her this time. Her efficiency and her commitment to her job were prodigious, yet Mei had not been expecting her to succeed in dealing with the peculiarly-tempered painter. Even though the man was the art teacher of the Academy and Mei’s employee, she never had an easy time with him. She had resolved to let it be as his mere presence brought a lot of prestige to the Academy and she had long ago learned that some battles were not to be picked. For the same reason, Mei had already planned to appropriately compensate her secretary for the unexpected success. It was an accomplishment that should not be rewarded with words alone.

 

“Mei, I would say that the ability to choose the right collaborators is the mark of a great leader.” Her father’s voice interrupted the train of her thoughts. He sounded particularly serious, yet there was a certain warmth in his voice and any trace of his usual shyness was gone. He was certain in his statement and he was looking at Mei with pride in his eyes.

 

Mei felt unable to withstand such unabated praise from the man and quickly averted her gaze. Within a second, her mother’s hand found her back. Ume’s motherly touch had become one of comfort over the years. Mei relaxed immediately as her mother rubbed small firm circles in the middle of her back.

 

She looked at her in gratitude before straightening herself up once again and her mother stilled her hand but kept it firmly pressed against her back - A solid reality that would keep her grounded.

 

Mei could not say for sure, but something felt different in the way her father was addressing her today. It could just have been an impression, but the man seemed more relaxed somehow. Maybe it was because they were on a long distance call rather than face to face, maybe the distance made him bolder.

 

“I have to be honest, Mei. I don’t envy you or your sisters. Those events are rarely fun.” He grimaced, no longer bound to conceal his feelings for the sake of appearance.

 

Had he been in Japan, he would have had to attend the gala as well, even if it had not been centered around an auction meant to aid his charity. He made no secret of his dislike for such gatherings, though there was not denying their utility, especially when networking was concerned. He hoped his collaborators to be up to the task.

 

“I’m sorry that you’ve had to go through so many of them, Mei. Especially by yourself.” He sounded genuinely regretful and somber, like a man who had came to accept that some mistakes could not be rectified. There was only moving forward.

 

Mei reflected upon her father’s words for a moment. It surprised her how wrong his statement felt. She had to rectify his words, for they had ceased being true a long time ago.

 

“I no longer do anything by myself, Father. Not anymore.” She used simple words to state a life-changing concept. She knew the truth behind her words to be as visible as ever; She wore it on her face, in her-love filled eyes and in her soft smiles.

 

A smile slowly spread over her father’s face then, as though he wished to savor the moment.

 

“We both have wonderful women by our side, Mei.” He said, and his smile finally widened to reach his eyes, changing his whole face. Not a trace of the strict Chairman he once was could be found in him.

 

Mei wondered if she too was able to leave Kaichou-sama behind when she smiled. Somehow, she doubted it. Being the Chairwoman was part of her in a way that her father had never experienced. It was her calling as much as working in a charity was his. Mother had been right in saying—Mother!

 

Mei spotted her mother with the corner of her eye and was extremely surprised to find the woman blushing. Little could achieve such a feat. Actually, Mei could not recall ever seeing the woman blushing as much as she was now. Yet Ume took no care in trying to hide it, she was blatantly fanning herself and with a smile on her face.

 

Mei could not pass up such a rare opportunity. Moreover, she felt the genuine need to reinforce her father’s honest words with her own.

 

“Father speaks the truth, Mother.” She said while turning toward the woman with eyes full of warmth. “We have been quite fortunate.”

 

Ume’s blush turned into the darkest shade of red that Mei had ever seen. So much so that she felt compelled to swiftly get a glass of water for the woman. Perhaps she had misread the situation entirely and her mother had simply drunk her tea too quickly.

 

When she came back, Ume and her father were looking at each other lovingly. Mei resolved to keep still and quiet and let the two share a private moment for as much as was possible, considering that she was standing right there.

 

Her wait did not last long, as soon enough, her mother sighed and turned to her with the warmest of smiles on her face.

 

“Thank you, darling.” She said while reaching for the glass Mei had procured for her. She downed it in a few gulps and immediately put the glass on the mat that Mei had preemptively set on the low-lying table.

 

She patted the spot next to her, wishing for Mei to sit by her again. Mei obliged happily and soon found herself pulled into a tight hug.

 

“Mo—“

 

“Hush, darling. Your Mama is so very happy.” With a final squeeze she let her go and turned toward the screen with quite the mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Shou-kun, remind me to hug you too as soon as you come back!” She grinned impishly. It was no secret that she enjoyed the sight of a blushing Aihara a great deal, after all.

 

“Maybe I’ll kiss you as well!” She added for good measure, showing an extraordinary lack of mercy.

 

Her father blushed furiously and coughed out of embarrassment, unable to voice a reply. Mei knew how difficult it was for him to be at the receiving end of such lovely words, as he had been raised to eschew acknowledging such emotions just like she had. Mei had met Yuzu early enough for things to change, but her father had not been as lucky.

 

“It’s a good thing you two are the silent types!” Her mother chirped, before pausing to release a long dreamy sigh. “I would not survive hearing such things too often! You Aiharas have a way with words, even Atsu-chan does!”

 

Shou jolted slightly at the mention of his youngest daughter, a thought suddenly striking him.

 

“Darling, you haven’t sent me any pictures of Atsu-chan in her new dress!” He protested jokingly. Mei knew that her father loved collecting pictures of their family jus as much as she did. He carried thousands in his phone and Mei had learned from Yuzu that her father had the picture of the first time Mei held Atsuko printed out and carried it in his pocket.

 

“I wanted to, Shou-kun!” Ume pouted playfully, stopping to huff as well, her theatrical manners were on full display and Mei found herself chuckling affectionately at the familiar sight.

 

“Our troublesome oldest daughter has decided that I should wait for the day of the gala to see their dresses!” Her mother shrugged her shoulders trying to look helpless. A look that fitted the resourceful woman quite poorly.

 

“I only got a quick peek at Atsuko’s dress before Yuzu snatched it away.” She tilted her head, accentuating her pout even further. Mei was impressed by how long the woman could maintain the expression. She had perfect control of her features.

 

“It’s midnight blue! Atsu-chan will be the cutest! It’s not surprising really, Aiharas are naturally beautiful…” She allowed her features to relax and continued her musing unabated.

 

“Preparing Atsuko to be your successor already, Mei?" Her father said suddenly, and although Mei did not appreciate the implications his words carried, she could not deny that he had spoken the sentence in jest.

 

It was a topic Mei felt ambivalent about. She would never ever permit anyone to force her beloved sister onto a path she had not chosen for herself. The fierce look that had spontaneously settled on her face at his words was further proof of that. All her protective instincts were on high alert.

 

It was also true that she would love having her beloved sister by her side. Atsuko was brilliant and her agile mind was a pleasure to foster. Most importantly, her presence made Mei happy. Happy beyond measure.

 

She feared that she would inadvertently push her sister toward the academic path. It was no secret how much Atsuko adored her and how much she loved spending time with her. It was a potentially dangerous combination, one that constantly had her second-guessing her decisions.

 

Her fears were assuaged by a simple truth and one that had saved her on many occasion: With Yuzu by her side, she did not need to fear making the same stubborn mistakes her forebears did.

 

If Yuzu had deemed taking Atsuko to the gala to be a bad idea, Mei would have followed her advice on the spot, regardless of what the rest of their family thought.

 

“You'll need to secure your own role at the Academy first, Mei." Her father continued, although his tone was no longer humorous. He instead had a somber expression on his face and his words were intended to be heeded.

 

  
"While it is inevitable that she will need to learn the expectations of our family, Atsuko is free to do as she wishes, Father." Mei offered a serious reply to her father's awkward joke, one that left little doubt over her disposition.

 

She also took care to charge her voice with a strong note of fierce affection, an unspoken promise that she would do anything in her power to ensure Atsuko’s freedom of choice.

 

“As for myself... “ She continued, knowing that she lacked an answer of similar strength to address his second statement. “...We will see.”

 

“Hehehe! I have no worries over Atsu-chan - She has two fierce big sisters looking out for her!” Her mother interjected, her naturally cheerful voice acting as a balm, immediately lessening the sudden tension that had gripped the room.

 

“But you, Mei-chan…” Her mother continued while draping one arm around her shoulder, a much appreciated gesture of comfort, and one that Mei permitted herself to fully accept. “You’re still technically the interim Chairwoman. You should lock it down already!”

 

Ume’s voice was one of fierceness as well. There was little doubt over how she felt about the lack of stability in Mei’s position. Mei knew that if she were to give her consent, her mother would march to her Grandfather’s door and only return once Mei’s position had been secured permanently. Still, she knew this to be a war she had to wage herself.

 

“I have been evaluating my options, Mother. It is a rather delicate situation." She smiled sweetly at the woman, wishing to convey her gratitude and to reassure her at the same time.

 

She had learned through Ume that a mother could never stop worrying about her children. Although, she had only truly understood the feeling behind the concept once she had accepted Atsuko into her heart.

 

“Well, as your mother, I trust your judgment completely, Mei-chan” Her mother replied to her smile with one of her own.

 

“As do I, Mei.”

 

She turned toward her father with an exclamation of surprise in her mind. He had never given voice to his appreciation for her in such a direct manner as he was doing today. Mei had expected to find the man rubbing his neck in embarrassment and was more than a little surprised to see that he was staring firmly ahead, not a trace of doubt could be found in his purple eyes.

 

The arm her mother had around her shoulder squeezed her delicately in a gentle show of support. Mei was at a loss; She shifted her eyes between the two a couple of time before managing to still herself and bow her head in gratitude. She did not trust her voice to be firm enough at the moment. She wished for Yuzu to be back already and—

 

* * *

 

 

#### And the Loves of Her Life

 

“Excuse us!” Yuzu’s voice all but bounced into the room, quickly followed by Atsuko’s equally loud voice.

 

“Yes! Excuse us!”

 

They stormed into the house, immediately shifting the energy in the room by sheer presence alone. Mei felt compelled to stand, walk around the couch and take the few steps that separated her from the arriving pair. She had not thought her motion out, instead acting out of instinct as if Yuzu’s mere presence had called her forth to meet her halfway.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko’s smile grew even bigger when she noticed how close her beloved sister was. She rushed to wrap her arms around her waist and nuzzled happily against her, unable to curtail her affectionate exuberance.

 

Mei smiled sweetly at the child. Lately, she had grown unwilling to ever keep her deep appreciation for her sister’s affection a secret. Holding onto that sweet smile, she combed her fingers through her sister’s silky dark hair while resting her other hand against the child’s back.

 

“Yuzu! The food?” Their mother called from the couch. She did not sound worried, merely curious. Yuzu could seem forgetful at times, but she had been quite self-sufficient from a very young age.

 

“In the fridge!” She said while pointing at the ceiling with a finger, meaning to indicate the apartment she shared with Mei.

 

“We went upstairs and no one was there!” She pouted playfully, looking every bit like her mother as Ume was replying to her pout with one of her own. It was a mesmerizing sight.

 

“We bought a lot of food!” She announced proudly while putting her hands on her hips.

 

“So much food!” Atsuko echoed her words. She was now resting with her chin on Mei’s waist and looking up at her. Her beautiful green eyes held a glint of mischief.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei started, knowing all too well how her love had the propensity to go overboard when stocking food for a feast was concerned.

 

“Mei.” The clear note of defensiveness in her voice alarmed Mei even further.

 

“We can freeze it and save it for another occasion!” She explained while raising her hands with her palms toward Mei in an calming manner.

 

Mei sighed and knelt in front of her little sister. The mischievous glint in Atsuko’s eyes suddenly made perfect sense.

 

“Were you not supposed to keep your oldest sister in check, Atsuko?” She said, not caring to conceal the amusement in her voice. Nevertheless, Atsuko played along, by pulling an adorable apologetic expression.

 

“I tried, Nee-san. I truly did.” She shrugged, making sure to look completely defeated as she did.

 

“It was an impossible task, was it now?” Mei offered her a look of affectionate understanding.

 

“Quite.” Atsuko could only agree with her sister.

 

The child had managed to remain serious in spite of the hilarious situation, something that for some reason, filled Mei with pride. Atsuko’s eyes narrowed at once and she reached over to tug at her Nee-san’s shirt. It was not her Nee-san’s shirt.

 

“Nee-san…”

 

Mei knew what her sister was about to say and quickly interjected. She took a page from Yuzu’s book and put the tip of her index on the tip of the child’s nose. She must have only taken half a page though, because instead of playfully poking at it, she left her finger linger on her sister’s nose.

 

Atsuko’s eyes immediately turned inward as she instinctively tried to see what was going on. The expression on her face was a most adorable one and incredibly funny. Mei chuckled in beautiful abandon for a few moments. She removed her finger and leaned in to drop a kiss on the child’s forehead then stood up, intent on properly greeting her partner.

 

Atsuko caught a glimpse of her father on the tablet screen then and predictably squealed in delight. She lost no time and made a run for it.

 

Mei and Yuzu stood facing each other. It took Yuzu less than a second to assess that something was going on with her partner - Something wonderful, to be more precise. While Mei appeared to be incredibly vulnerable at the moment, she was also quite happy.

 

Her playfulness with Atsuko was far from unusual, but what was unusual was the moment in which Mei had permitted herself to show her playful side. Whenever Papa was around, even if just through a screen, her partner would be slightly guarded. She was far from guarded at the moment.

 

Her purple eyes would met Yuzu’s green eyes only to immediately escape as if she was playfully concealing a secret. Yuzu waited patiently, head tilted, searching for her love’s beautiful gaze with a sweet curious smile on her lips. When they finally locked eyes, Yuzu was left with no doubt, her Mei was quite happy. Whenever she experienced happiness, a look of surprise would appear in Mei’s gorgeous eyes, as if it was a still unexpected event.

 

Moreover, her lips were relaxed in a delicate smile, one that did not need to be concealed as only Yuzu would be able to notice it. She was the only one able to see the absolute truth when her lover was concerned.

 

"It's a nice shirt, right?" Yuzu asked with an equally playful giggle while letting her eyes take in the sight of her partner appreciatively. Mei’s beauty had no equal in her eyes. Nothing could compare. Seeing her partner wear one of her shirts ignited quite the desire within her. It stirred something almost primal and irrepressible.

 

"I suppose it is.” Mei curled her lips to shape a playfully mischievous smirk. Her partner’s eyes held a flame that she was quite familiar with and yet the sight of it never failed to fill her with pride. That someone would want her that much while granting her absolute respect was an intoxicating thought.

 

“I am quite reluctant to give it back." Mei delivered a similarly spirited riposte, eagerly awaiting her lover's next move.

 

Yuzu had to hold her tongue as many flirtatious retorts entered her mind. They would not be alone that evening, so it was not wise to start making suggestions that would not come to fruition. Instead, she sought to confirm her suspicions.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so calm around your dad, Mei." She whispered gently, knowing the subject to be a delicate one.

 

Mei gave a most imperceptible nod and reached to take hold of one of her hands. Her touch held the faintest of tremors. Her lips had softened into a smile, a timidly hopeful one that granted a child-like innocence to her features. Yuzu lifted her free hand to caress Mei’s smooth cheek, thumb reverently brushing her smiling lips as she willed to commit the shape to touch.

 

She had promised Mei a long time ago that she would do anything in her power to help her have a better relationship with her father. She had remained committed to this promise, always trying to ease her beloved’s anxiety around him while remaining respectful of her feelings. She knew that her mama had been doing the same with Shou, and Atsuko had unwittingly brought father and daughter closer by offering them something they could share in happiness and pride.

 

At first, even having them exchange a few pleasantries had been a huge victory as they were both terrified of each other. To see her love so relaxed and content after having shared a serious talk with her father was worth everything.

 

As the rest of their family was deeply occupied with each other, Yuzu cupped Mei’s face with her hand and leaned closer to place a featherlight kiss upon the corner of Mei’s smiling lips. Eventually, they ended with their foreheads resting together, sharing a moment of understanding. When they parted, they were both holding secret smiles upon their lips.

 

“Papa!” Atsuko yelped while vaulting over the back of the sofa. The left side of it was quite low and permitted her such actions, much to her Nee-san’s chagrin. As a rule, she would not perform such moves, but she was just too happy about seeing her Papa. There had been storms were he was and he had been experiencing a poor internet connection as of late, such were the hazards of his work.

 

The precarious vaulting motion had required quite the push and Atsuko found herself flying straight towards the low-lying table. Instinctively, Ume leaned across and effortlessly snatched her daughter in mid-flight. She would only permit happy tears when it came to her precious girls.

 

Atsuko appeared to be undeterred by the stunt and did not care to set herself in a more conventional position. She elected to remain as she was, laying in her mother’s lap with her face facing the tablet screen and her palms resting on the low-lying table edge.

 

“Papa!” She repeated enthusiastically while Ume maintained a firm grip of her. Her youngest daughter’s spontaneity when it came to showing affection to her family was something that she cherished dearly, especially as it had allowed Shou to become more expressive of his feeling as well.

 

“Atsuko, darling, please be careful.” He cautioned unable to keep a bemused smile from his face.

 

“It’s alright, Papa! Mama caught me!” She noted unnecessarily while turning around to flash her mother an apologetic smile.

 

“How are you, darling?” Shou asked his daughter while exchanging amused gazes with his wife’s through the screen.

 

“I’m fine! Yuzu-nee and I went to get the food for the slumber party! We’re having a slumber party! All four of us! And we’re making a tent to sleep in! Well, Mama is and Yuzu-nee and I will—“

 

“Sweetie, take a breath!” Ume interrupted her daughter, taking the chance to shift her about and sit her properly in her lap.She wrapped her arms around her child in a tight embrace and smiled when Atsuko covered her hands with her smaller ones, taking a tight hold of them.

 

Mei and Yuzu rejoined the rest of the family then, leisurely making their way toward the sofa while holding each other’s hand. An expression of satisfied bemusement was on Yuzu’s face while Mei looked somberly content. Mei took the seat she had previously vacated, with Atsuko and their mother on her left side, while Yuzu sat beside her.

 

Just holding their entwined hands in her lap provided Mei’s with limitless courage. She knew that her partner was looking at her with understanding and honest eyes, all but loving her with that beautiful emerald gaze of hers.

 

She turned toward the older girl, intent on reproaching her affection with a look of her own.

 

The world fell into stillness and all faded away when they found each other’s eyes. A few seconds stretched into an eternity as they leaned forward to playfully bump foreheads before finally returning to the present.

 

Yuzu waved enthusiastically at the screen, wishing to greet Shou without interrupting the conversation he was having with Atsuko. The man promptly waved back before offering her a sincere smile.

 

“Really? A tent?” He asked in genuine curiosity, flawlessly getting back to the conversation at hand. Atsuko nodded several times while smiling uncontrollably. She was happy beyond measure about the slumber party, which made Shou happy beyond measure as well.

 

Ume had told him that their youngest child had been having a couple of rough days and was getting worried over the gala. His first instinct had been to suggest that she did not attend. However, he knew that his wife’s perspective was one without bias, unlike his own. Participating at the gala was a necessary experience for someone bearing the Aihara name. Besides, he trusted his older children with Atsuko more than he trusted himself. They shared a special bond.

 

The slumber party though had been a wonderful idea to ease the child’s anxiety and it did not surprise him that the idea had came from his wife. She truly was an exceptional woman.

 

“I remember no tent last time I had a slumber party with you and your Mama!” He pouted playfully for good effect.

 

“But...we made a pillow fort!” Atsuko’s memory promptly recalled the happenings of one of the rare slumber party she had had with both her parents.

 

“...but I couldn’t fit in it.” Shou sighed.

 

“Don’t worry, Papa! Next time you’re here we’ll make a tent! And we’ll sleep in it!” Atsuko promised her father with the utmost seriousness.

 

Ume could not resist the urge to pepper her child’s cheek with kisses. She was such a sweet little girl. She moved to nuzzle her daughter’s neck in a ticklish fashion right after, enjoying the way Atsuko would cutely squirm in her embrace.

 

“Mama!” She protested playfully unable to keep herself from giggling. From the screen, Shou enjoyed the tender display between mother and daughter with a smile on his lips and a look of gratitude in his eyes.

 

“You know, Atsu-chan.” Shou started again, prompting Ume to stop her playful antics.

 

“Your Papa slept in a tent as well once.” Shou smiled as he spoke, as though recalling some precious memory.

 

Atsuko’s eyes widened in curiosity. Her Papa had had so many adventures and she loved listening to them. His work-related travels had taken him to some truly incredible parts of the world and he had been on more than a few adventures during his time, so much so that it was difficult to picture him being the same man that stood besides her grandfather in some of the pictures that Atsuko had spotted at the Aihara patriarch’s mansion.

 

“...it was in Australia an—“ Shou began to speak once again.

 

“Australia?!” Atsuko's curiosity got the better of her and she felt compelled to interject.  “Have you meet Yuzu-nee's, friend? Taniguchi-san!"

 

Mei tightened her hold of Yuzu’s hand for comfort when her partner’s best friend was mentioned. Parting with Taniguchi-san had been a difficult ordeal for both Yuzu and her dear friend, with both of the fashion-conscious young women taking time to adjust to their new circumstances.

 

No matter how proud Yuzu was of Harumi for taking the helm and fully captaining her life through a beautiful journey, at the end of the day, she still missed her. Terribly so.

 

Still, her tears quickly turned into joyful ones once, after having properly settled in, Taniguchi-san started recounting her adventures to Yuzu. “She sounds so happy, Mei. So full of life!” Yuzu had told her with the broadest of smiles.

  
“Australia is a big place, darling” Shou explained, making little attempt to hide the smile forming on his lips.

 

“Yeah, but there aren’t many people!” Atsuko interjected once again, wanting to know definitively whether her father had indeed met the younger Taniguchi sister.

 

“Well... No, I haven't met her. Based on the pictures that I've seen of her and your oldest sister, I think that I'd be able to spot Taniguchi-san in a crowd.” Shou replied. "Anyway, we were in Australia and-"

 

“I read a book with Nee-san about it! It’s a very dangerous place…” Atsuko intervened a third time, eager to share what she had learned from her studies.

 

Mei sighed a placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

 

"Atsuko, please let your father tell his story." Mei instructed, prompting a silent nod of understanding from Atsuko.

 

"Haha, don't worry, Mei. It's not particularly exciting..." Shou found an unusual sense of comfort in talking to Mei now. Nothing had changed between him and his purple-eyed daughter and yet... something was different.

 

"Please, Father. I would like to hear it too." Mei resisted the urge to smile after the words had left her lips. There were times when she was every bit as curious as her darling little sister.

 

"Well geez, you've built it up now. It really isn't that interesting..." Shou scratched his nose in between sentences. "...Well, I was out there to meet with a potential donor and we hit it off. One thing led to another and he invited me out to visit his farm. I could hardly say no, given the money he was giving us and continues to give us, so we ended up going out into the country and decided to camp out. I can't say that I saw any snakes or creepy crawlies, but it sure was beautiful... I wish all of you could have been there to see it."

 

After a brief exchange of pleasantries and goodbyes, the call ended. Mother lost no time in gathering her tablet and putting it back in its case. She had every intention of taking it upstairs as one never knew when the need to go through family photos might arise.

 

“Give mama a minute, girls.” She stood and left the room. There was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes that gave Mei pause. What was the woman plotting now?

 

She had no time to further ponder the matter as all too soon, she found herself with an armful of Atsuko. The child had scampered to take possession of both her sisters’ laps and as the two sat so very close, she had no other options. Atsuko could not stop herself from bouncing about, her happiness charged her moves with endless energy, so much so that Nee-san had to put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s your first slumber party, Nee-san!” She yelped, grabbing her Nee-san’s shoulder by making a fist around her shirt. She was feeling electric in her happiness and Nee-san was giving her a particularly wide smile.

 

“Easy there, Atsu-chan” Yuzu-nee draped her arm around Nee-san’s shoulder and gently patted the fist that Atsuko had made around Nee-san's shirt.

 

“That's my shirt!” She winked mischievously at the child. Nevertheless, Atsuko loosened her hold of the shirt, though she did not relinquish it.

 

Next, she was treated by the most wonderful sight that was Nee-san pursing her lips in what could only be described as the beginning of a pout. She had turned toward Yuzu-nee as well and Atsuko already knew what was going to happen next.

 

“Seriously, Mei! Not fair!” She complained theatrically and ducked her head as to admit defeat.

 

“Fine!” She was pouting at Nee-san now. “You can have it, Mei”

 

A rare mischievous grin played on Nee-san's lips for a moment and it was soon replaced by a sweet smile when she leaned forward to steal a kiss from a bemused Yuzu-nee's lips. Nee-san did not give Yuzu-nee the chance to reply as she immediately turned toward Atsuko, then flipped her hair behind her shoulder with a graceful swipe of her arm and after settling her hands about Atsuko's waist, she resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened.

 

“This absolutely can be considered as my first slumber party, Atsuko.”

 

It was easy to get lost in Nee-san’s gorgeous purple eyes, even more so when she would stare directly at someone. Her gaze was just so intense! Atsuko did her very best to hold it; she would never gave her sisters anything less.

 

“I will be in your care tonight.” Nee-san continued, bowing her head ever so delicately as the words left her lips. Atsuko felt the heat of a blush crept up her neck but decided to ignore it.

 

“Of course, Nee-san!” She nodded several times, feeling quite proud over the precious responsibility she had just been entrusted with. “Yuzu-nee and Mama had many slumber parties too! We’ll all help you!”

 

Atsuko turned to her Yuzu-nee, knowing she had her full support and was surprised to see her lost in thought, as though remembering something. It had to be something wonderful because the nostalgic expression in her face was a sweet one.

 

“Yuzu-nee?” She patted her oldest sister’s shoulder gently and all but squealed when Yuzu-nee suddenly turned around, snaked her arms around her waist and lifted her into her arms to perform an impromptu dance about the room.

 

“You bet, little samurai!” She stopped mid twirl to gaze at Nee-san. Her beautiful green eyes never failed to sparkle when they sat on Nee-san. “We’ll give your Nee-san the best slumber party ever!”

 

Mei felt compelled to join them then. Their combined energy was irresistible and she craved to be part of it. She placed her hand on Yuzu’s shoulder, willing her eyes to speak for her.

 

Yuzu dropped a kiss over her hand, and then another, and another still before leaning her warm cheek against it, looking at her sideways and all but declaring herself through her eyes. Atsuko laid her head on Yuzu’s shoulder and when Mei put her hand on the child’s back, the circle was closed.

 

“Girls!” Ume thundered back in the room, an enthusiastic bounce in her step.

 

“Help me with the bags and let’s go!” Leading came naturally to her and she did so with a warm kindness that made her guidance compelling. Regardless, what made Mei narrow her eyes ever so slightly was the suspicious headgear that her mother was so eagerly carrying

 

* * *

 

 

#### Their Home

 

Mei received the thin tube from her mother and carefully intersected it with another, turning it around until a clicking sound informed her that the pieces were secured together. She held her work out for her mother to inspect, surprised by a childish need to be praised and blushing slightly when her mother did indeed praise her, in spite of the easiness of her accomplishment.

 

Mei had not been able to truly figure out how the tent structure was supposed to come into being. She left the logistics of it to her mother while she dedicated herself to fit together the poles that would hold the tent up.

 

She had set to work in swift and determined fashion, only stopping every now and then to straighten the yellow hard hat her mother had handed her upon her arrival.

 

“Hard hats must be worn on the construction site, Mei-chan!” She had said and her smile had been too radiant for Mei to refuse. In truth, Mei doubted that she would ever be able or willing to deny anything to the woman and not because she felt obliged to acquiesce to her whims. It was a matter of affection.

 

Under the brim of her rather conspicuous new piece of headgear, Mei spied Yuzu and Atsuko as they hovered around the boiling pot. Her girls had been tending to the food while she and mother had dedicated themselves to the most practical matters.

 

Mei could not resist gazing at them as they were the most beautiful sight in the world. She resisted the urge to smile when Yuzu dipped her cooking chopsticks into the pot and took a bite of the food before taking a piece out for Atsuko to eat too.

 

"Yuzu. Atsuko." Mei said, adopting her Kaichou-sama tone. A tone that everybody knew was not meant to be trifled with. "Please try not to burn yourselves."

 

"We need to check how it tastes, Mei!" Yuzu protested, stealing yet another another bite. All the while, Atsuko had been fighting the urge to giggle. She had the utmost respect for her Nee-san but her attempt to put on a strict face was rather poor and simply did not work when paired with the yellow hard hat.

 

"Listen to Mei-chan, girls." Ume called over her shoulder while fitting together another two thin hollow metal tubes.

 

Feeling playfully belligerent, Yuzu turned toward the two hard hat-wearing ladies and flashed them a challenging smirk.

 

“Mei is not the boss, Mama.” She knew the risk she was taking by edging Mei into a tug of war, yet she could not resist. Being with her three favorite girls had her feeling ecstatic and she had every intention to explore and enjoy every moment.

 

“I see.” Mei replied dryly, seemingly untouched by her partner’s bold declaration. There was no reaction from Ume beside a low chuckle which struck Yuzu as surprising, for she knew her Mama to never concede a point too easily.

 

Yuzu’s eyes widened when Mei, swift as ever, walked up to her. She giggled, albeit with a small element of nervousness, and offered her partner her cutest smile, the one Mei could not resist.

 

Mei resisted, seemingly untouched by Yuzu’s antics. Her intense purple gaze did not waver, no matter how cute the expressions that Yuzu was enticing her with were.

 

“Read what is written on my hard hat, Yuzu.” She demanded, folding her arms over her chest and stifling yet another chuckle.

 

“Huh?” Once Yuzu shifted her eyes to the front of Mei’s hard hat, an adorable pout appeared on her face.

 

“Foreman!” Atsuko chirped in, since her oldest sister did not seem inclined to fulfill her Nee-san’s request. “What does that mean?” She asked in genuine curiosity, slightly bouncing on her feet as she did, a habit she had garnered from her Yuzu-nee.

 

“Well...” Yuzu turned to her little sister and sighed in mock defeat. “...It means that your Nee-san is the boss, after all.”

 

A smile found its way on Atsuko’s face at her oldest sister’s words. It made perfect sense for Nee-san to be the boss. She was so strong and so brave and so smart and so— Atsuko’s smile turned into a frown of embarrassment when her stomach protested the lack of food and quite loudly at that. A blush traveled from the child’s neck to her cheeks as she mentally scolded her stomach for giving her away.

 

"Don't worry, Atsu-chan!" Ume called from the tent building site, perfectly knowing what to say to assuage Atsuko’s embarrassment immediately. "It should be ready soon! I think the boss is hungry too..."

 

A giggle tumbled from the child’s lips as her eyes searched her older sister’s face. Unlike her, her Nee-san was not blushing, she simply acknowledged her mother’s words with a nod before blinking. Atsuko knew the blinking to truly be a wink. Just like Atsuko, Nee-san was not able to wink, so they had come up with their own version. She blinked back to her Nee-san and was rewarded with a delicate smile.

 

The smile quickly disappeared when her Yuzu-nee presented her with a bite of food by holding the chopsticks in front of her while keeping her open palm under it as to avoid any dripping on the floor.

 

Nee-san’s lips tensed and a resolute expression appeared on her face. She refused the food in spite of the longing that had appeared in her eyes. Atsuko had not expected anything less from her Nee-san. Her Nee-san always said that one must lead by example, after all. This was the reason why she was the boss.

 

Mei found herself with nothing to do once Ume and Yuzu applied themselves to the task of setting the table. Their coordination was simply flawless, leaving no room to help. She resolved to indulge herself by savoring the sight, at least she did until the unmistakable sound of Atsuko’s whispering voice tickled her ears.

 

She turned toward the sound with the beginning of a smile already forming on her lips. Atsuko was standing in front of the sofa, where Selene and Kumagorou had been placed. She held one of her hands to each of their heads, bringing them closer as she kept susurrating to them.

 

Mei could not discern her words, but the sight itself was adorable though and she found herself falling in love with the child all over again. It was something that occurred daily when Atsuko and Yuzu were concerned.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko had turned around, most likely having felt her intense gaze on her. She looked to be quite amused and one of her dark eyebrows was curved slightly higher than the other.

 

It was a look that Mei cherished dearly as she knew that the source of inspiration behind Atsuko’s eyebrow trick was none other than herself. They might not have been able to wink, but when it came to eyebrows, no one could control them as masterfully as Mei and the youngest Aihara.

 

“Dinner is about ready, Atsuko. Let us go and wash ourselves.” She recovered quickly, holding her hand out to the child, who was more than eager to clasp it.

 

For someone who rarely accepted her coworkers' invitations to hit the town after work, Yuzu had came up with her own excellent spin on the repertoire of small dishes available at the average izakaya: Fried tofu, yakisoba noodles, assorted vegetables, sashimi and even some yakitori comprised the filling meal. In typical fashion, Yuzu and Atsuko had rendered themselves almost immobile because of their apparent inability to recognise when they had eaten their fill.

 

Still, the sight of Atsuko's spindly arms and Yuzu's invitingly angular collarbone meant that Mei had little reason to continue raising the issue of their voracious appetites. Perhaps they really did need all of that energy after all.

 

After dinner, Mother and Atsuko had excused themselves and left Mei and Yuzu to take care of the dishes. They had specific plans regarding the interior of the tent, plans that were not to be revealed to anyone, not yet at least. Mother had carried their materials in two huge duffel bags and after setting the four futons; Mother, daughter and the bags had disappeared within the tent.

 

Mei did not mind the current situation at all, as she was standing close to Yuzu while intent on drying the now-clean dishes that her lover would put on the rack for her.

 

They had been sharing this routine for a long time and back then, when Mei had just returned home after calling off her marriage, this had been one of their rare moments of closeness during the day.

 

They would keep quiet for the most part but every now and then, their arms would brush each other as they moved about, perhaps by chance or perhaps intended. The fleeting contact would give them pause and cause them to fall into stillness for a few moments, both aware of the other’s breathing, both hopeful yet uncertain.

 

Yuzu stood quite relaxed by her side, humming to herself while constantly raising her gaze to look at Mei from under her golden fringe, which was slightly wet as she kept trying to push up the loose sleeves of her jumper by running her arm over her forehead. Mei should have offered to help but she was quite weak when it came to her beloved’s instinctive motions and the way her wet fringe fell about her green eyes was quite delicious.

 

A rush of rouge flushed her cheeks when Yuzu playfully bumped her hip against hers. Mei had been caught staring. Still, her lover’s delighted chuckle stopped her from averting her eyes and she was treated to one of Yuzu’s delicate smiles - The one that would curl her lips somewhat shyly, leaving her slightly flustered.

 

Mei lost no time and swiftly plucked a kiss from that smile, returning to drying the dish she was holding right after and training her eyes on Yuzu’s hands as her partner finished washing the last few. Once she had concluded her task, Yuzu placed the dishes on the rack and dried her hands, then she stepped back to wordlessly wrap her arms around Mei, clasping them on her abdomen. She rested one cheek flat between Mei’s shoulder blades. Her warmth seeped into Mei and lulled her into a state of utter bliss, drawing a long sigh of contentment from her lips.

 

Once Mei had no more dishes to dry, she covered Yuzu’s hands with her own and loosened her hold just enough so that she could turn around to meet her love’s emerald gaze. She lifted one hand to Yuzu’s shoulder, the other she brought to her cheek, cradling her face gently as she leaned to place a kiss between Yuzu’s perfectly shaped eyebrows, then another upon her right cheekbone and then another by the corner of her tenderly smiling lips.

 

Yuzu returned the favor, brushing equally delicate kisses over Mei’s face, meeting her gaze between each as they traded a silent conversation. By the end of their wordless exchange, they were smiling at each other while resting their foreheads together.

 

They stood motionless, until the feeling of being observed infiltrated their shared perception. Yuzu turned around while Mei simply leaned sideways and peered from above Yuzu’s shoulder. Sure enough, Mother and Atsuko were looking at them from the sofa, sitting where Kumagouro and Selene had been, with delight upon their faces and smiling brightly as only Mother and her oldest and her youngest daughter could.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Master of Puppets

 

When Mei ducked under the canopy, the full extent of her mother's handiwork was revealed. When it came matters relating both to architecture and creative parenting, Mother was as close to peerless as anyone could hope to get. Tentpoles propped up the thin white sheet, which stretched entirely taut above their heads, thanks to rubber bands preventing it from becoming slack. Along the floor, four immaculately clean light gray futons had been laid out and covered in all manner of brightly-coloured blankets and pillows, evoking the image of lavish castles from fairy tales.

 

Four zaisu-style floor chairs had also been stacked up in one corner and Mei suspected that at least three would remain there all night. Her mother, Yuzu and Atsuko all had a habit of sprawling out across whatever soft surface they could find in cat-like fashion, thus having little use for them.

 

Stacked in the same corner was a pile of board games, card games and even a few children's books. All bases had been covered, but the _pies de resistance_ , at least in Mei's humble opinion, was the presence of their extensive family of bears. The two oversized teddy bears, Kumagorou and Selene, were in the far corner of the tent. Both had carefully been sat up and sported yellow hard hats - Just how many did Mother have? Safely propped against them were the little ones, Anthoniko, Demetrius and the button-eyed yellow one that Yuzu had won for Mei during their first date.

 

The time had flowed easily as Mei was thoroughly enjoying herself and over the course of the evening, she had been surprised by how comfortable she felt. She found herself completely relaxed and quite grateful for the zaisu-chair supporting her back as on several occasions she had burst into laughter and leaned back heavily into it.

 

Her prediction had proved correct; She was the only one making use of the chairs.

 

The evening just kept getting better and better, with mother regaling them with several tales from Yuzu’s childhood. Mei could glimpse the wonderful person her lover was meant to become in each and every one of them, as even as a child, Yuzu had always had a strong and generous heart. Mother was an excellent storyteller as well, with her theatrics on full display. It was not difficult to guess from where her partner had learned to make even the most mundane of happenings feel like an adventure.

 

They had moved on to playing games next, making ample use of the selection that Ume had prepared. Even Mei had joined in. Apparently, her ability to keep a neutral expression on her face made her a formidable opponent in a game of Old Maid.

 

The clock would not stop though and all too soon, the time to put the games away had arrived. Yuzu set herself to the task of packing away them away and it was then that she caught her own shadow being cast against one of the textile walls out of the corner of her eye. A joyful laugh bubbled past her lips as memories flooded her mind. She finished putting the games away and reached for one of the camping lanterns her mother had produced for the occasion. She situated it in the perfect spot and held both hands before its light, arranging them to cast shadows onto the tent wall.

 

“Do you remember this, Mama?” She asked while casting the shadow of a rabbit with one hand. “The rabbit that flew to the Moon!”

 

Yuzu chuckled before turning to Atsuko.

 

“You know the legend, little samurai?” She remembered telling a three year-old Atsuko about it too.

 

“Of course I do!” Atsuko confirmed, sounding enthusiastic and enchanted at the same time. Yuzu finally turned toward her dark-haired beauties then and was greeted by a most incredible sight.

 

By Atsuko’s side, Mei was staring at the shadow puppets with the widest eyes ever. Her face was slack, relaxed by what could only be described as childlike wonder. It was a most precious look and one that would appear on her beloved’s face at the most unusual of times.

 

Mei had never played shadow puppets, that much was sure.

 

Mama surely would have played the game with Atsuko as well—Mama! That very moment, Yuzu realized that her Mama had not replied to her question. Suddenly, her silence became deafening and Yuzu turned toward her. What she saw froze her and had her lower her hands slowly.

 

“...Mama?” She called out gently, knowing that Mei and Atsuko’s attention had been diverted toward the woman as well. Ume’s expressive green eyes held unshed tears. Whether they were happy tears or sad ones could not be said, as the expression on her face was unreadable.

 

Yuzu felt her lover’s concerned eyes on her and immediately turned toward her with a reassuring smile. She moved closer to her mother then and took one of her hands into hers.

 

“Mama first showed me this when she told me about the rabbit on the Moon.” Yuzu started again, smiling sweetly when her mother’s green eyes shifted on her.

 

Her mother squeezed her hand back affectionately in a show of gratitude. Yuzu had realized, later on, that they had to resort to simple delights because they lacked the money to purchase toys and games. She never missed such things though.

 

Her time with her Mama was special and more precious than anything else in the world. Their games went from shadow puppets, to playing hairdressers with each other, to putting on makeup and even making dresses out of sheets. The only thing that she had missed had been her Mama herself, as her working hours were brutal and the time they had together was not nearly as much as Yuzu would have liked. Still, they made the most out of it.

 

Most likely, her words had reminded her Mama of their hardships. They were happy memories though and she had every intention to recount them as such.

 

“She showed me many other animals as well! And we started making up our own stories!” She continued while scooting back.

 

“It was one of our favorite games - We also made cut-outs! My favorite were the princess and the prince.” Yuzu explained enthusiastically, although blushing a bit over what she was going to say next.

 

“I dreamed that I would marry a beautiful prince when I was a kid.” She chuckled while reaching over to take one of Mei’s hand into hers.

 

Her love raised an amused eyebrow at the statement while Atsuko pursed her lips, most likely thinking that no prince was worthy of either of her sisters.

 

“I never dreamed that I would be even more lucky...” Yuzu brought Mei’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles with delicate reverence while holding her beloved’s gaze with her own. “...and be with you, Mei.”

 

“Mei-chan is quite the catch!” Ume joined the conversation at last, her voice was warm as usual but not quite as firm. A tremulous note played around the edge.

 

‘But then again...”  She released her daughter’s hand and draped one arm around her shoulders before bringing her into a warm embrace. “...so are you, my darling.”

 

She pressed a kiss on her oldest daughter’s temple and allowed the love that she held for Yuzu to flood her eyes, there simply was no end to it.

 

Yuzu smiled sheepishly while a ferocious blush flushed her cheeks. Compliments from her loved ones never failed to embarrass her, just as it happened to Mei, although Mei knew that making their mother proud was one of the feelings her love cherished the most.

 

“I could not agree more, Mother.” Mei said as soon as Ume’s last word left he lips.

 

She had every intention to make her opinion on the matter clear. She did not particularly think of herself as a… catch. Yuzu though? Yuzu was the best thing that could ever happen to anyone and against the odds, she had happened to her. It had all happened because of Mother’s sudden need to bring a lonely girl into her family.

 

She turned toward her mother and bowed her head ever so slightly.

 

“Tell you what, little samurai.” Yuzu started, suddenly struck by an idea. Her voice held a beautiful note of anticipation, one that caused Atsuko to look up at her with expectant eyes.

 

”Next time we’ll do some samurai cut-outs and enact a duel!” As Yuzu had predicted, her proposal had her darling little sister cheering and nodding enthusiastically. Once her enthusiasm had been properly declared, Atsuko gathered herself up and scampered to sit by her. By the longing look she had on her face, guessing what her little samurai wanted was fairly easy.

 

“Alright!” Yuzu announced before dropping a kiss on her sister’s dark head. “Which animal do you want to do, Atsu-chan?”

 

A smile immediately appeared on her sister’s face, though soon to be replaced by a pensive expression as Atsuko put a finger on her chin while pondering which animal she should ask for.

 

“A toad! A dog! A snake! And a monkey!” She said all at once and with little hesitation. Yuzu chuckled at her precise request and gave Mei an inquisitive look after catching a bemused and knowing smile playing on her lips.

 

“Those were the names that Oda Nobunaga's generals went by.” Her purple eyed lover supplied the missing piece while Atsuko nodded several times, happy as always over her Nee-san catching the workings of her mind.

 

“Alright! Let’s do history then!” Yuzu declared, eager to satisfy her sister’s request, also taking a mental note to prepare cut-outs of those animals as well, along with the samurai ones, for their next slumber party.

 

Atsuko stood on her knees and put one hand on her oldest sister’s shoulder while trying to mimic the way Yuzu was arranging her hand with the other. Her first attempts were not successful but with her sister’s guidance, she improved quickly and managed to do a beautiful dog.

 

“Mama, I don’t remember how to do the monkey!” Yuzu asked for her mother’s assistance and the woman was quick to give it to her by doing the gesture with her own hands, triggering Yuzu’s memory of it. A puzzled look appeared on Atsuko’s face when Ume joined the shadow puppets game as if she had just realized something.

 

“Mama! Why didn’t you teach me how to do shadow puppets like my Yuzu-nee?”

 

Ume was clearly caught off-guard by the question. She ran one hand through her short-hair and furrowed her brow while racking her mind for a plausible answer that would satisfy Atsuko.

 

Much like Mei’s difficult relationship with her father, they've also been careful to keep Atsuko sheltered from the difficult period of Yuzu and Ume's life. She knew that her mother and her Yuzu-nee had a rough time after the death her Mama’s first husband and she knew that her father had not spent much time at home when her Nee-san was a child. Atsuko would gain nothing from knowing the details of her family’s harsh history.

 

Regardless, now was not the moment to allow her mind to wander. Yuzu wrapped her arms around her little sister and brought her into an enthusiastic embrace, playfully nuzzling at her neck, succeeding in having Atsuko dissolve into a cute giggling mess. She stopped at last and dropped a couple of loving kisses on the child’s head, enjoying the tight grip Atsuko had around her.

 

“Mama was saving the shadow puppets for this very occasion, little samurai.” She said after pulling back to look into her sister’s clever eyes. She used a charming stentorian voice, similar to the one her Mei had used a thousand times before, knowing that it would charm Atsuko while also providing her with a great sense of security.

 

“It is quite as your sister said, Atsuko.” Mei added to her partner’s ploy, more than willing to aid Yuzu in distracting Atsuko from asking too many questions.

 

“Yep! I’ve just been waiting until we were all here!” Ume maintained a straight face, not allowing a single drop of doubt or apprehension to creep into her demeanour.

 

“Thank you, Mother.” Mei continued for good measure, bowing slightly as the words left her lips. It was no an act put into play for Atsuko’s benefit, as her gratitude toward the woman was quite sincere.

 

“Yeah!” Atsuko squealed, pumping one fist in the air. Any doubt and confusion fled from Atsuko at once. “Thanks, Mama!”

 

Atsuko scampered over Yuzu’s legs like an eager puppy would and went to hug her smiling mother tightly around the neck. Ume wrapped her arms around her youngest and cradled her in a strong and warm embrace. After a few few moments, she reached out with one hand to gently squeeze her oldest daughter’s arm.

 

Yuzu replied with her warmest smile while sharing a look with her. Her Mama turned to Mei then and gave her partner her most brilliant smile. Mei acknowledged the woman’s gratitude with a small bow before setting her love-filled eyes on Yuzu. The moment flew by and soon enough, Atsuko had reclaimed her place by Yuzu’s side, intent on continuing their game

 

“What should we do next…” Yuzu mused. She was trying to remember how to do a lion, as she knew her little samurai would love it. Even better if it were a lioness.

 

“..a bear.” Mei almost whispered causing three pairs of green eyes to look her way. Yuzu had expected her love to be blushing in embarrassment but to her great surprise, Mei did not look embarrassed in the least bit. On the contrary, there was a eager glint in her purple eyes.

 

“Mmm…let's see.” Yuzu contemplated her hands as she held them in front of her while trying to recall how to make a bear.

 

She was promptly aided by her mother reaching over and adjusting her hands for her. Sudden memories flooded back to Yuzu and a knot formed in the back of her throat. She was getting emotional rather than sad, but now was not the time for either.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei called out to her and her attention zeroed onto her love at once. She gazed into Mei’s gorgeous purple eyes and a sense of calm pervaded her. The knot in her throat unraveled while her love’s beautiful eyes held her firmly in the moment.

 

Mei smiled sweetly at her and it was all the impetus Yuzu needed.

 

“Thanks, Mama!” She said while looking at her hands. She remembered now. Her mother nodded at her before brushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

 

“A bear for my Lady Me—i.” The eagerness in her voice dissipated, as the shadow she cast made her realize her misjudgment of the situation. She had made a real-life bear, which she knew was not what Mei wanted. She wanted it to look like a teddy bear!

 

Sudden inspiration struck Yuzu; she turned around and reached behind Mei. Actually stretching her body to its full height, she twisted for a moment, fingertips finally touching her prize, managing to capture a bit of fur between her index and middle finger. She pulled herself back and triumphantly held Demetrius-kun before the light, casting the shadow of the small stuffed bear on the tent’s inner wall.

 

“Tada!” Yuzu exclaimed excitedly before chuckling sheepishly at herself.

 

“Sorry, Mei. It's not very creative." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at her lover from from under her disheveled blond fringe.

 

"...I quite liked it.” Mei looked truly charmed. “So did Demetrius-kun, Yuzu.” She added to her previous statement while reaching for the small purple bear in Yuzu’s hands.

 

She held him in front of her, tenderly running her index over his plush head while staring directly into his glittering eyes as if she was actually having a conversation with him.

 

Endless love spread through Yuzu at the sight of her partner being her adorable quirky self. Mei’s peculiarities were a endless source of fascination and they defined her beloved as much as her stoic persona and agile mind did.

 

“Mama!” Atsuko chirped, gathering the three adult’s attention at once. The smile on her face was infectious and Yuzu found herself smiling just as uncontrollably as Atsuko was. “I won Demetrius-kun for my Nee-san!” She declared with pride, recalling their success at the amusement park shooting gallery.

 

In truth, her Nee-san had to help her by positioning the gun and her Yuzu-nee had to hold her up so that she could reach the counter. That was okay though, as it was only natural for her beloved sisters to guide her and aid her.

 

Yuzu savored the sight of the astonished and proud expression that spread over her Mama’s face in response to her youngest’s words. In truth, Mama was quite familiar with that story and yet her reaction was not entirely fabricated for Atsuko’s benefit, as she truly was proud and amazed by her youngest’s devotion to her sisters.

 

“That was so very nice of you, darling!” Ume commented while leaning over to drop a loving kiss on her child’s forehead.

 

“I bet it made your Nee-san very happy!” Her Mama turned her loving eyes toward Mei, just as Yuzu and Atsuko did. Mei was holding Demetrius-kun close to her chest while looking at Atsuko with what could only be described as adoration in her eyes.

 

“My, my, this little girl truly has Mei-chan wrapped around her little finger.” Yuzu nodded, fully agreeing with her mother statement, although she thought the reverse to also be true.

 

Her Mama sighed happily then and leaned back to rest on her hands. She appeared to be completely relaxed as being with her daughters had cleansed her of all and any stress. The sight of the wonderful woman that had raised her compelled Yuzu to move closer to her.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Two of a Kind

 

Yuzu mentally declared, from the comfort of her Mama’s embrace, that the slumber party had been a fantastic idea. She was leaning back against her Mama’s chest; the woman’s arms were wrapped around her shoulders, hands loosely joined together under her neck.

 

Whenever she recalled memories from her childhood, the love she had for the woman that had raised her would ignite a passionate reaction out of her. Ume had done everything and more to ensure her child’s happiness, never complaining, never growing bitter in spite of the hardness she faced, always making sure to let her daughter know how much she had been wanted and how much she was loved.

 

Her Mama was one of a kind.

 

Atsuko’s bedtime had passed by quite some time ago and as her need for sleep was settling in, the child found herself naturally drawn to her Nee-san. She was yet to get properly sleepy but since she ended almost every day in her Nee-san’s arms, it was only natural for her to seek the safety of Mei’s embrace once the stars twinkled somewhere above the bright Tokyo sky.

 

As of now, she was sitting in the cradle of Mei’s legs as her partner sat in a lotus position - a choice most likely made to better accommodate the child. Yuzu could only savor the incredible sight they made as they talked to each other passionately, most likely discussing some historical event.

 

Their discourse suddenly paused as they broke into crystalline giggles over something Yuzu had not been quite able able to catch. Regardless, the scene was one to treasure as Mei was absolutely unguarded at the moment.

 

“Two of a kind.” Her Mama’s kind voice whispered close to her ear, prompting several enthusiastic from Yuzu. She raised one of her hands to take hold of her mother’s joined ones and squeezed gently.

 

Yuzu remembered the first time she had heard Mei laugh as if it had happened yesterday. It brought tears to her eyes as she had never heard a most beautiful sound in her life. It had been unexpected and over something completely mundane, but the astonished look that the simple act of laughing had painted on her love’s face had been anything but mundane. It was one of Yuzu’s most treasured memories.

 

The dark-haired pair stopped their chat again, although this time no giggle followed their pause. They slowly turned around to face Yuzu and Ume, both sporting inquisitive expressions on their identical faces, both holding up one eyebrow in a questioning fashion.

 

This time, it was Yuzu and Ume’s turn to laugh and they did so joyfully and loudly, rendering Mei and Atsuko even the more confused, as proven by their raised eyebrows further curling.

 

“Yuzu?” Mei asked once mother and daughter’s combined laughters had died down. Her curiosity was mostly due to her wish to know what had caused such hilarity as she had the desire to partake in it.

 

“Well, you see...” Yuzu started, laughter still lacing her words. She paused to take a deep breath and order her thoughts as explaining the source of their amusement was not easy. Fortunately, someone preceded her.

 

"Atsu-chan. Mei-chan. You two looked really cute just now!" Ume explained giddily while smiling at her youngest daughters.

 

As Yuzu had predicted, twins spots of red blossomed on Mei’s cheeks at being declared cute, although the corners of her mouth did curl up slightly.

 

All the while, Atsuko had been smiling uncontrollably, simply beaming at being called cute along with her Nee-san. Her Nee-san was simply beautiful! And strong! And wise! And super intelligent! And very kind! She could also be the cutest though, mostly when she was around Yuzu-nee! Her Nee-san only permitted herself to relax around her loved ones.

 

Atsuko raised her eyes to catch her sister’s purple gaze and was not surprised to see her slightly blushing, but she was also hiding a smile though! Atsuko could tell because the corner of her lips were curled ever so slightly. She smiled up at her Nee-san then, willing her to know how proud she felt about holding such an important place into her heart.

 

Nee-san’s demeanor changed immediately as soon as their eyes met, any trace of embarrassment flew from her face and a most loving expression, one that made her face look as soft as Yuzu-nee’s and Mama’s, settled in.

 

“I cannot disagree with Mother, you are quite cute, Atsuko.” She put one pale and slender finger on the tip of Atsuko’s nose. Instead of playfully poking at it as Yuzu-nee and Mama would do, Mei loved the face that Atsuko would pull when her eyes crossed to look at her finger.

 

Peals of laughter fell from her lips as Atsuko made her adorable face. She removed her finger and brought her hand to her mouth, wishing to cover her laughing lips.

 

“Mama said that you too are cute, Nee-san!” Atsuko countered and wrapped herself around her Nee-san, willing all the love she had for the woman into her embrace.

 

Atsuko's hold was every bit as warm and loving as Yuzu and their mother's was - A notion that brought her not an insignificant amount of pride. With a sweet smile playing on her lips, Mei returned the child’s embrace in earnest, intent of returning the child’s love in full.

 

“Hey, Mama, did you take pictures?” Yuzu asked when catching the sight of her own phone resting on her mama’s leg.

 

“Sure did, darling! I couldn’t miss those two being adorable!” Ume beamed at her oldest, the loving enthusiasm in her voice confirming once again how her daughters were the woman’s favorite thing in the world.

 

“Way to go, Mama!” The massive smile that had appeared on Yuzu’s face immediately turned into a frown of confusion as she wondered just how her Mama had been able to access her phone without knowing the passcode.

 

“I raised you, Yuzu.” Ume retorted as she swept a stray hair from her face. “It was easy to guess your passcode, darling!”

 

Yuzu was not entirely surprised that her mama had guessed what she had been thinking. She puffed her cheeks out in mock annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, wishing to look as unimpressed as possible.

 

“You should be more careful, Yuzu.” Her love’s authoritative voice informed her, prompting Yuzu to turn to her with a most adorable pout on her face.

 

“You also hold work related material on your phone.” Mei continued. The pout did little to dissuade Mei from scolding her, which Yuzu found absolutely charming.

 

Still, it was difficult to refute Mei’s logic and she knew that Mei would not buy the excuse of Yuzu choosing that particular number in order to remember an important date - She was never going to forget that date regardless.

 

“It’s natural for Mama to guess, Mei.” She retorted and lazily shrugged her shoulder in order to better highlight the inevitability of the situation.

 

“I guessed it as well, Yuzu.” Mei said while unable to stop her lips from curling in a delicate smile. It was almost redundant, especially given that Yuzu would have happily told Mei anyway if she had felt the need to ask.

 

“I think I have it too, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko said with a nod as a victorious expression appeared on her delicate face. In Yuzu’s opinion, this was going too far. She turned to her darling little sister with a raised eyebrow and a doubtful expression on her face.

 

“Do you now, little samurai?”

 

Her sister nodded several times while Yuzu raised a finger to her chin as if she was seriously pondering the child’s words.

 

“...And what is it?” She asked while looking directly in Atsuko’s eyes, emerald green on emerald green.

 

“0913.” Atsuko stated without a trace of doubt. Yuzu could only sigh as she hoped that Papa did not know it too and complete the set.

 

It was inevitable for them all to burst into giggles. Yuzu could not blame them and soon found herself joining in. Her laughter only grew in volume when after scanning her brain for a new passcode, she could only come up with Atsuko’s birthday. She truly was a lost cause.

 

Thankfully, Yuzu had nothing to hide and completely trusted that her family would not feel compelled to go through her mundane set of work-related emails and her equally mundane set of promotional messages from various fashion retailers. The most scandalous content stored on the device was an embarrassingly high number of photos inadvertently taken from the inside of her pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

**Their Love**

 

Their mirth died down eventually and they ended up sharing a companionable silence.

 

Soon enough, Atsuko released the hugest of yawns, looking much like a little lion would and gifting Yuzu with the most beautiful picture that was her lover’s face softening in tenderness at the sight of the tired child. Mei brushed a kiss upon the child’s temple before susurrating a few words into her ear. Yuzu could not discern what she had said, though her words had Atsuko nodding and smiling.

 

The sound of rustling clothes followed as Atsuko burrowed deeper into Mei’s embrace, snuggling into her chest while her right hand gripped the front of Mei’s shirt, making a fistful around it. Yuzu exchanged a quick glance with her mother. Her mama was loving the scene as much as she was, for they both knew what a conquest it had been for Mei to show her love so effortlessly.

 

Mei leaned back into her chair, the wood curving comfortably behind her. She cradled Atsuko against her chest, lifting one hand to tuck her head under her chin. A quick look from those intense purple eyes was all Yuzu needed to decipher Mei’s request.

 

There was a single item that Mei had brought into the tent: the book she had been currently reading with Atsuko. It was a book about the Arthurian legends, a world her sister had only recently discovered and immediately fallen in love with. She had grown curious after seeing a television advertisement for some sort of mobile game and her interest had lead Mei to purchase three books on the subject.

 

Yuzu retrieved the book swiftly and handed it to her. She smiled sweetly as Mei brushed her fingertips over the back of her hand before taking the book from her while slightly tilting her head in gratitude. Yuzu shook her head in bemusement when Mei succeeded in opening the book at the marked page without disturbing Atsuko in the slightest, as always well-served by her natural grace.

 

Yuzu felt compelled to seek her mother’s warmth then. Even though her move had been sudden, Ume was already waiting for her. She draped her arms around her daughter’s and drew her into the the warmest of embraces. The gesture painted a complex smile on Yuzu’s face. While the biggest part was made of love and gratitude, it also carried a note of nostalgia and the smallest grain of sadness, as Yuzu would always long for her late Papa’s embrace. Still, her mood remained one of pure happiness as the longing she felt was a static element and one she had learned to live with a long time ago. Her happiness was dynamic.

 

She relaxed and allowed her mother to run her fingers through her blonde hair. Perhaps she was fondly remembering doing something with her late husband, but it was a question best left unasked. Across from them, Mei has begun reading the book that Atsuko had chosen and her soft yet authoritative voice was simply breathtaking. Between the gentle touch of her mother and the measured and reassuring tone of her love, Yuzu felt herself almost melting into her surroundings.

 

“Yuzu, darling, open your eyes, sweetheart.” Yuzu was brought out of her drowsiness by her mother‘s tender caresses. Her touch was unmistakable. The same was true as far as the sound of her voice was concerned. Her mama all but sung her words, never failing to hit the notes of love. Yuzu sighed and allowed herself to savor her mother’s embrace for a few more moments.

 

She blinked a few times then and finally managed to open her eyes and to focus her gaze. She smiled sweetly once she did, as the sight of Mei holding a sleeping Atsuko in her arms greeted her. The smile playing upon Mei’s lips and the warm gaze of her love-filled eyes let Yuzu know that the display of affection between Ume and her oldest daughter had flooded Mei with loving tenderness too.

 

“Help me set the futons, sweetheart.” Her mother asked after scattering several kisses upon her cheeks. Yuzu nodded a few times and finally pulled herself back into a straight position.

 

“Alright!” She said, mindful to keep her voice slightly above a whisper. She then went to switch the lantern illuminating the inside of the tent to its night mode, releasing a soft blue light that would not hinder anyone’s sleep.

 

Ume and Yuzu’s coordination was peerless. They had even forgone the need to check with each other by exchanging looks as they never failed to be on the same page. Once the tent had been set for the night, Ume moved closer to her middle child, knees sliding easily over the futon softness. Mei tenderly lowered Atsuko into her mother’s waiting arms, permitting herself to share a loving smile with the woman when the child cooed softly in her sleep. That was all the sound Atsuko made as she did not even stir when her mother laid the both of them on their shared futon.

 

Yuzu proceeded to pull a blanket over mother and child and tucked them in with loving care. Before Ume’s pregnancy and before meeting Mei, she had never tucked her mama in as the woman had always made sure to never fall asleep before her daughter did. The need to spend as much time as possible  with Yuzu had rendered her tiredness a futile matter.

 

As always, Ume fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes and soon her regular breathing along with her youngest daughter’s became the only sound to be heard. Mei and Yuzu moved around the tent as silently as they could, preparing to set in for the night.

 

In the delicate blue light of the lantern, the outlines of all things were softened and Mei and Yuzu found each other’s eyes in what could only be described as an oniric landscape. Yuzu rested on one knee while Mei maintained her perfectly-formed upright position.

 

Without warning, a whispered giggle parted Yuzu’s lips as a sudden bundle of shyness unraveled in her chest. A perfectly shaped dark eyebrow bounced up at the sound as Mei eyed her lover in bemused curiosity. A gentle shake of Yuzu’s head, one that had her blond locks dance delicately about her face, was her only reply and one that satisfied Mei’s curiosity just as words would.

 

A whispered sigh of contentment fleed Mei’s lips as the beautiful simplicity of happiness was revealed to her. Over the years, she had learned that sadness could take on many forms and be prompted by different reasons. Happiness though, happiness had but one form and one single reason.

 

Words were traded through their eyes once more and a decision was made. They moved in perfect harmony, with Yuzu crawling around Mei in a cat-like fashion, her hand stroking Mei’s waist as she passed her by while Mei, still on her knees, pulled the futon covers back before gracefully lying down to claim the right side. Yuzu lost no time, she scooted over the futon and took hold of the covers, then pulled them back over the both of them as she lay down alongside her beloved.

 

Mei’s head claimed Yuzu’s shoulder as soon as her back touched the futon and now she was gently breathing about Yuzu’s collarbone as she tucked herself under her chin. Yuzu’s familiar warmth and beautiful scent welcomed her home immediately. As was her habit, she clasped her right arm over Yuzu’s midriff, hand curling around Yuzu’s hip possessively. Her gesture elected a chuckle from her partner, causing the taut abdomen under Mei’s arm to tense nicely.

 

She sighed breathily against Yuzu's smooth skin, unable to resist the urge to brush a kiss over Yuzu’s angular collarbone - A gesture her partner replied to by delicately resting her lips against her forehead while her arms wrapped around Mei in a tight embrace.

 

For as much as Mei loved to hold her beloved Atsuko, she felt an equal amount of desire to be held by Yuzu too. Holding Atsuko felt natural to her, as though Mei were born to protect the young girl. Similarly, she too felt so safe and secure when she was in Yuzu’s arms.

 

Nothing could harm them when they were together.

 

Sleep found them a few moments later and they fell into a peaceful slumber, one they could only find within each other’s embrace.

 

A sudden deeper breath, eyelids fluttering, a blink followed by another and Yuzu felt her weight return to her body. She floated in between consciousness and unconscious for a few moments as her mind awakened to the world. The haze in her head cleared as memories flooded back to her and the fact that she was not sleeping in her own bed, along with the ceiling being a white sheet, suddenly made sense.

 

One thing was the same though: Mei was in her embrace. Her body was firmly pressed along her side and her head laid on Yuzu’s shoulder. Yuzu’s green eyes traced her beloved’s outline then and saw she was graceful even in her slumber. One of her hands moved to play with Mei’s hair as the silky locks spilled about her chest. She ran one and then another between her index and her thumb, enjoying the feeling of the fine texture as they slipped through her fingers.

 

A sigh fled her lips, followed by a smile of contentment as a satisfied expression claimed her features. It was quite the privilege to hold Mei in her arms.

 

All the years that she had spent alone had left her cold and lonely, especially at night, where she could not distract herself with school work and was left alone with her thoughts. Mei had always said that the nights were the worst.

 

The present Mei was breathing delicately against her collarbone though, with her head firmly tucked under her chin and her fine dark hair pleasantly tickling Yuzu’s skin. She smiled when she felt the slightest of catches in Mei’s breath, a change of pace, almost imperceptible yet quite revealing.

 

A deeper breath against her skin followed, its pleasant warmth leading to a shiver that had Yuzu bite her lower lip softly, intent on holding back a giggle.

 

“I know you’re awake, Mei.” She scolded lovingly while brushing her lips against the smooth skin of Mei’s forehead.

 

Mei replied with a delicate touch of her own lips upon her partner’s collarbone before pulling back to look into Yuzu’s green eyes. The lantern was still glowing and they were both glad for the ability to look at each other in the soft blue dimness.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Yuzu asked in a low voice, aware that her mama and sister were asleep by their side of the tent. Atsuko was an heavy sleeper, just like Yuzu, but Ume was akin to a cat.

 

“Not long.” Mei peered up at Yuzu, lips drawing a sweet smile as she did. The expression brought a most precious softness to her face and Yuzu’s breath caught in her throat. It was a sight too beautiful to ever get used to.

 

“Mmhmmh.” Yuzu murmured. “You should’ve woken me up…”

 

“You are awake now, Yuzu.” The gentle touch of Mei’s lips against her neck drew a dreamy sigh from her lips.

 

“You hair is so beautiful.” Yuzu said almost absentmindedly, fingers still playing with Mei’s dark locks. Her contemplative look was suddenly lost as a serious expression crossed her features.

 

“...As is the rest of you, Mei. All of you is beautiful.” She rectified immediately, in hurried whispers that left Mei’s chuckling against the column of her neck. It was a most pleasant sensation.

 

Specifying was not truly necessary, yet Yuzu’s willingness to always let Mei know how much she was loved never failed to put a fluttering motion in Mei’s stomach. It was a wonderful quirk that her love possessed, probably born from the many misunderstandings they went through at the beginning of their relationship.

 

In a sudden need for tenderness, Mei lifted her right hand to her beloved’s cheek, caressing her delicate face for a few moments before settling her hand about the gentle curvature of Yuzu’s jaw.

 

Mei felt Yuzu’s dazzling smile form under her touch, but she had no need to look as she had committed it to memory a long time ago. It was a most beautiful smile that had Yuzu’s eyes laugh and spill sunshine wherever they looked.

 

She dropped her hand to the base of Yuzu’s neck, curling it into a fist, claiming a handful of her lover’s loose shirt - A childish gesture that made Yuzu chuckle affectionately.

 

“The slumber party was truly enjoyable.” She confessed, feeling the tips of ears blushing as she did. She could not help it, a part of her would always find embarrassed over revealing her enjoyment of such simple delights as she had spent too many years in the belief that she was not allowed to ask for anything.

 

“Ehehe, it’s not the last one that we’ll be having.” Yuzu replied.

 

“Indeed. I want to see the samurai cutouts that you promised to Atsuko.” Mei whispered, unable to keep a smile off her face when her mind conjured the image of the overly happy child.

 

“I can do bears as well.” Yuzu said, her voice a tune of delight.

 

“Yes.” Mei rushed into saying, raising her head to look directly at Yuzu. Her enthusiasm at the proposal was as evident in her voice as it was on her face, for her purple eyes were wide and the smile on her lips had a beautiful child-like quality. A low chuckle followed her words, one that let Yuzu know that her play had worked to perfection and that Mei was not embarrassed over her reaction.

 

“That would be very nice.” She added in a more controlled fashion, yet unwilling to hide her anticipation by keeping a smile on her face.

 

Without warning, Yuzu tightened her hold of Mei and pulled her firmly against her, a ferocious embrace born from a sudden surge of love. She felt Mei smile against her neck and pressed her lips against her lover’s forehead as a reply.

 

“Last time we had a slumber party you spent it by reading.” Yuzu whispered in amusement as the memory ran through her mind.

 

Meiks immediate reply was to giggle against Yuzu’s collarbone for a few moments, then she lifted her head to look directly at her partner with love-filled eyes.

 

“I was not reading, Yuzu.” She said with a measure of mirth as a note of mischievous delight played within her voice. “I was waiting for you.”

 

“Ah!” Any trace of confusion fleed Yuzu’s face and her bright smile grew tender with remembrance.

 

“Finally, the truth comes out.” She continued playfully, smoothing back Mei’s hair with her hand as a few locks had fallen to cover her gaze.

 

Without warning, a serious expression took hold of Mei’s face, stilling her features in a mask of regret. Back then, she had not been fair to Yuzu. Her weakness had crippled her and she had been but a coward.

 

Yuzu would not allow her love to drift into those dark lands though. She cupped the side of Mei’s face, cradling it in the gentle curve of her hand while her thumb brushed the pale skin reverently.

 

“Stay here with me, my love.” Her voice was firm yet tender. It drew Mei back into the moment effortlessly.

 

She relaxed into an expression of absolute love. Her love’s generosity was unmatched. Yuzu had never allowed her to blame herself for anything, for Mei was blameless in her eyes. The troubles they had in the past were only the first step toward their life together in the present.

 

“I wouldn’t change a single thing, Mei.” Yuzu spoke forcefully, staring into her eyes and holding only love within her emerald gaze.

 

“It brought us here, Mei.” She whispered on over the delicate smile playing on Mei’s lips.

 

Mei let her eyes speak for her once again and looked directly into Yuzu’s verdant ones. It was a look Yuzu was absolutely familiar with, a look of absolute love. She had been able to find herself within that love as it had given her the strength to become. Words would never be able to describe what Mei meant to her, no concept would ever be contain or to explain her love.

 

Mei was Mei and Yuzu could love no one but Mei.

 

It was a statement that lived within her very skin, flowed through her veins and built each and every cell of her body. She peered into the deep beauty of her partner’s purple eyes, loving how the blue light played about the gorgeous color of her partner’s irisis, bringing forth different tones and creating new shades.

 

They came together and shared a silent and feather-like kiss, both knowing that they had a long and draining day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know, we are also writing a companion series to Milk and its Derivatives. It is set in the same universe, it features the same characters and is aptly named Derivatives. Each story is self contained and you can read it out of order if you wish. Unfortunately, it does not have as many views as Milk does, so if you are wondering whether you should read it or not, let us give you a few reasons!
> 
> If you would like to find out what the mystery about the “socks” is, well, you are out of luck. Nevertheless we strongly recommend you to read our Derivative number one:
> 
> “The Dragon Of Shiraho”  
> (featuring Shirapon and Himeko along with Yuzu, Mei and Atsuko.)
> 
> If you would like to actually see when and how the picture featuring Yuzu and Mei holding Atsuko after a race was taken, we strongly recommend you to read our Derivative number two:
> 
> “Chasing Pigeons”
> 
> If you feel like having a quick sweet read, we strongly recommend you to read our Derivative number four:
> 
> “As Cats Do”
> 
> The next is one of ours most emotional pieces. It centers around Yuzu’s late father. So, if you enjoyed the exploration on Yuzu’s feelings about her Papa that happened in Chapter 8 aka The One Where Mei is a Space Captain and would love for the topic to be further explored, we strongly recommend you to read our Derivative number four:
> 
> “Encounters”
> 
> This is our longest piece to date. And since it is so ridiculously long that summing up what happens in it is a bit difficult, so I’ll just mentions a few things; Mei writes letters, Yuzu gets her stealth on, Mei gets played, Yuzu and Mei are hopelessly in love! Also, this Derivative will allow you to further understand some of the characters featured in chapter 12 aka The One Where Mei Meets The Devil, it is not a necessary read but we strongly recommend you to check out our Derivative number five, AKA:
> 
> “The One Where Mei Writes Letters But Breaks no heart”


	13. The one with highs and lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

#### Daimyō

 

Yuzu smiled sweetly at her sister as the child tightened the hold she had on her hand. Atsuko was slightly nervous, which Yuzu deemed only natural since she had never been taken to an event prep before. She had explained to her sister what the purpose of it was, easing her anxiety, yet words could not compare to the experience and Atsuko kept shuffling her feet about the polished marble that made up the floor and the staircase leading to the hotel’s main entrance.

 

She had her eyes on the floor as well, most likely wishing to not trouble her sister with her own disquiet. The thought flooded Yuzu with tenderness as the child was unnecessarily thoughtful when it came to her family. Yuzu loved to think that Atsuko’s deep consideration for others came from observing her family members behave in a similar manner. It was an heartwarming concept and one that was particularly dear to her as upon the child’s birth, she had sworn to bring only love and positivity in her life.

 

A happy sigh fled her lips as she contemplated her current life. She had never dreamed she could be this happy. Another sigh soon followed, although the second was one of slight annoyance and lead to the furrowing of her brow. Matsuri was running late and even though Yuzu had no need to wait for her before stepping into the hall, she knew that her presence would provide Atsuko with a greater level of security. Still, she had an ace up her sleeve. She would have loved to give it to her sister after Matsuri had arrived but the girl’s tardiness was all the impetus Yuzu necessitated to move forward.

 

“Little samurai.” She called before dropping down to balance herself on her heels and look into the child’s eyes. ”I’ve got something for you!”

 

She smiled warmly as her sister’s eyes widened in anticipation.

 

Atsuko looked particularly dashing today; she was wearing pair of dark jeans, paired with a checkered shirt and a blue cardigan wrapped around her hips. A pair of beautiful orange and blue-colored sneakers completed her attire, and securely clipped on the front pocket of her shirt were her beloved aviators - a child-sized pair to match her Nee-san’s.

 

“There you go, sweetheart.” Yuzu said after fishing a small object from the blue leather bag she was carrying. “...you might need this today.”

 

“...whoa!” Atsuko’s whispered in pure awe as she took in the sight of her new precious possession. It was a lanyard, a real one, like the one her Yuzu-nee had in one of the belt loops of her pants. The white name badge was a small plastic card, comprising of a photo of Atsuko and her name, written in both kanji and hiragana.

 

Atsuko recognized the picture as one taken during the Academy sports day. Her name was written in black bold characters under it and following her name was her designation:

 

_“Team Member”_

 

She was filled with pride at once and a light blush traveled along her neck and colored her cheeks. Yuzu reached to gently take the lanyard from her sister’s hands and unfurled its strap before giving her sister a meaningful look - one asking for permission.

 

“Yes! Please, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko chirped while swinging rhythmically and bouncing on the balls of her feet, a sort of victory dance that she had learned from her oldest sister.

 

All too soon, a solemn expression conquered Atsuko’s delicate face though. She bent her head slightly forward as if waiting to be knighted. A sudden dash of shyness surprised Yuzu. She found herself slightly emotional when putting the lanyard strap over her sister’s head. She adjusted it around her neck so that the lanyard would fall nicely on her chest and with a fluid motion she leaned forward to drop a loud kiss on the child’s brow. Atsuko looked at her proudly with eyes full of only adoration.

 

Atsuko took the lanyard in her hands and turned it around to look at it, all the while smiling uncontrollably. She managed to look away from the it for a few moments to stare directly into her sister’s eyes while her lips curled in what was the perfect rendition of Mei’s proud smile.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu-nee.” She said sweetly. “Thank you, so very much!” She repeated enthusiastically and performed a small jump at the end of her sentence, unconsciously mimicking the theatrics of the sister she was thanking.

 

“Of course, sweetheart.”  Yuzu combed her fingers through her sister’s dark fringe. She had trimmed it this very morning, so that it no longer fell to obscure the child’s emerald gaze. Seeing her own eyes on Atsuko’s face was a treat and it filled her with pride.

 

“Alright then.” Yuzu stated, before standing up and putting her hands on her hips in a pose of genuine satisfaction. She was looking quite gorgeous herself in a pair of low-hipped silver-gray baggy leggings which tapered around her calves, underlining her muscle. As for her upper body, a pair of fashionable suspenders were clipped to the pants and ran over the cobalt sleeveless button down that she was wearing. On her feet were a pair of blue-colored open low boots. Her hair was braided and gathered in a bun that was hold in place by blue lacquered wooden hairpin.

 

Mei had appreciated her outfit a great deal as it allowed her to admire her partner’s angular collarbone and calves, both parts that she had declared to have a weakness for; And by the way she loved to extensively study them with her lips, Yuzu had no trouble believing her. The thought tinged Yuzu’s cheekbones with a dash of rouge and she secretly smiled to herself.

 

“... Yuzu-chan” Yuzu almost yelped when Matsuri’s whispered voice sneaked up on her from behind.

 

“Matsuri-sama!” Atsuko greeted her enthusiastically, as always eager to spend time with her pink-haired friend. By the way she was holding her bange in her hands, she seemed more than eager to reveal her new treasure to Matsuri.

 

“Atsuko-dono.” Matsuri’s suddenly warm eyes settled on the child. A genuine grin played on her lips as she gave Atsuko her customary lazy handwave, a gesture she only bothered to do for the child and her oldest sister.

 

“Let’s g---”

 

“Why are you blushing Yuzu-chan?” The question caught Yuzu by surprise and only served to reignite the rouge hue of her cheeks. The kindness that had been softening Matsuri’s clever gaze a mere moment ago sharpened into a look of slyness that made it seem as if she knew the answer to the question she was asking and more.

 

“Eh?” She jolted - unwisely. She had to find a way to divert the pink haired girl’s attention away from her blushing cheeks.

 

She was suddenly struck by inspiration once she took in the sight of Matsuri. The young woman was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with the collar turned up; on her bottom half she wore a pleated skirt of the same color, a pink belt separated the two sections and around her neck was laced a loose tie of the same pink color.

 

On her feet were a pair of pink Doc Martens boots, a sight which filled Yuzu with warmth as she had gifted them to Matsuri a few Christmases ago. Their worn-out look was a testament to the love the girl felt for them. Yuzu took a mental note to give her a new pair once the current ones fell apart. Matsuri deserved this and more, both as a friend and as a co-worker.

 

What piqued Yuzu’s interest though was not what the girl was wearing but rather what was missing.

 

“Hey, Atsu-chan…” She laced her sentence with a sigh as she turned toward the bright eyed child, making a good show of looking disheartened by crossing her arms over her chest and lowering her gaze. “...Matsuri never ever wears her pass, you know.”

 

The sudden widening of Atsuko’s eyes made for an adorable and comic sight, one that had Yuzu wondering if the emerald of her own eyes could be as deeply enchanting as Atsuko’s was.

 

“But...why, Matsuri-sama?” The curiosity in the child’s voice was honest as she most surely thought that Matsuri would have a good reason to avoid wearing her ID badge.

 

Yuzu would be lying if she said that she was not enjoying the look of nervousness that had just appeared on her friend’s face. It was a novel and precious sight. Matsuri’s embarrassment lasted but a second though as all too soon her tense face relaxed into her customary smirk.

 

“Well… I told Yuzu-chan that I wouldn't wear it unless you had one too, Atsuko-dono.” Yuzu was impressed by the girl’s ability to always land on her feet.

 

“I do have one!” Atsuko proudly declared while holding up the plastic card toward her friend. Euphoria had her bouncing on her feet and Yuzu had to take hold of her shoulders to steady her.

 

“Indeed you do.” The warmth had returned to Matsuri’s cool blue eyes as she gazed upon the child. Atsuko’s enthusiasm was impossible to resist. After the child had succeeded in conquering Mei’s heart, Yuzu knew that even Matsuri was done.

 

After rummaging through her backpack for more than a few seconds, Matsuri’s hand re-emerged with her own pass in its clutches.

 

Yuzu declared everything to have been worth it. The countless times her friend had ignored her pleas to wear the lanyard were being generously paid back by the bright smile that Matsuri’s words and actions had painted on Atsuko’s face, so much so that Yuzu found herself smiling affectionately at the young woman while her fingers caressed the top of Atsuko’s dark hair, combing through the silky strands.

 

“...let’s get started now.” Matsuri announced with little fanfare after putting the lanyard around her neck. Yuzu resisted the urge to remind her that they had yet to get started because of her lateness.

 

Upon stepping into the cavernous hall, Atsuko felt like being swallowed at once. The room seemed to stretch forever in all directions and the ceiling was so high that she had to crane her neck all the way back and then a little more to take in the sight of it. If her Yuzu-nee had not been holding her hand she would have surely drifted away.

 

“Atsu-chan.” She felt Yuzu-nee squeeze her hand gently but she found herself unable to tear her eyes off the ceiling.

 

Those huge chandeliers hanging from it were as big as her room, she was certain. She would love being in her room just about now, she could hold Selene and maybe Nee-san would read to her. Or they could practice making shadow puppets with their hands! They were not as good as Yuzu-nee and Mama yet. Atsuko’s hands were too small and Nee-san had never played the game before yesterday. They could help each other out though.

 

“Sweetheart.” Her Yuzu-nee called again, she had knelt next to her, her warm presence reassured Atsuko immediately, allowing her to lower her head at last and to turn toward her sister.

 

She smiled sweetly while her sister combed her fingers through her freshly trimmed fringe. Yuzu-nee had given her a haircut this morning and she no longer had to contend with her hair falling over her eyes. Her sister was about to say something but did not get to as Matsuri-sama interjected.

 

“Think of this as a battlefield, Atsuko-dono.” Atsuko furrowed her brow at the statement, the meaning behind such a comparison eluded her. Even though the words had been spoken by her friend’s most confident voice, she could not see how a gala could be a battlefield.

 

Matsuri’s confident voice was peculiar as it lacked Nee-san’s calm notes or Yuzu-nee’s brave ones. It had a sort of mischievous edge that made the sounds dynamic, as if she were perpetually on the verge of revealing something.

  
“We have the terrain advantage as we are already placing our battlements.” She continued while her blue eyes swept about the room as if they were truly assessing a battlefield. She must have perceived Atsuko’s uncertainty as she immediately looked to her and curled her lips in a knowing grin that never failed to charm Atsuko.

 

“...a battle, Matsuri-sama?” She asked, head tilted to one side, right hands curled lovingly around her brand new lanyard.

 

Matsuri nodded wisely while running a hand through her pink hair. After she did so, a few locks fell to frame one side of her face, giving her an adorably sleek look that somehow had her appear even more sly.

 

Atsuko was a bit confused. Her desire to understand proved to be stronger than her embarrassment though and she tilted her head slightly back to look directly into Matsuri’s eyes while slightly lifting one of her eyebrows in a questioning fashion.

 

Beside her, Yuzu-nee giggled out in pure delight. She sounded quite happy and Atsuko instinctively turned toward her. When she did, her Yuzu-nee simply shook her head in bemusement and flashed her the brightest smile ever. Then, she put a hand under her chin and leaned over to place a delicate kiss on her raised eyebrow.

 

Once the sweet moment had passed, Atsuko turned toward Matsuri with renewed curiosity. She was still eagerly awaiting an answer.

 

“It’s exactly like a battle, Atsuko-dono.” Matsuri smirked while giving her young friend a complicit look. She modulated her voice to sound enticing and did not even bother to mask the pride that she felt over having put such a wide eyed look on the child’s face.

 

“The goal is…”  She started again, bending slightly to look directly in Atsuko’s eyes.  “...To have these rich people part with as much money as possible an—”

 

“For Papa’s charity!” Yuzu had to step in then. For as much as she appreciated the spin Matsuri had managed to put on the gala, as it had made the event incredibly appealing in her little samurai’s eyes, she had to curb her friend’s tendency for the dramatics somehow and bring everything back to an acceptable dimension for the child’s mind to play with.

 

“It’s...a battle to help Papa’s Charity!” She declared wisely, knowing how proud Atsuko was of her Papa’s work as he helped children all around the world - children that had not been as lucky as her. Atsuko knew that she lived quite the privileged life and was absolutely loved and cherished. It felt only fair to share her Papa.

 

Thinking of the gala as a battle for Papa made totally sense to Atsuko. Her Mama had explained to her that the gala was truly a means to gather money through an auction and an auction was like a contest! People battled to buy this or that and the prize went to the one that would pay the most. At first, the concept had seemed silly and unfair to Atsuko but after Mama explained to her that the money would be used to help out her Papa’s charity, she understood.

 

“Yes! That’s right! We must help Papa!” She declared ardently while clenching one of her fists with confidence as her other hand flew to wrap itself around her precious lanyard.

 

She looked around the room again then, taking into the sight of it with different eyes. The hall was a maelstrom of activity as people moved all about it. There was little to no confusion though as they were clearly carrying out specific tasks. They were also all wearing the same polo shirt, orange colored with the black Citrus-E logo on the back. It was their uniform after all, just like an army!

 

Atsuko nodded to herself. She understood Matsuri-sama’s words now. With renewed enthusiasm, she took her Yuzu-nee’s hand and the trio resumed their walk through the hall.

 

They failed to get very far as Nerima-san, a college student that had been working for Yuzu for two years, ran up to them from the direction of the kitchen.

 

"Boss!" He looked frantic and out of breath. He was so nervous that he averted his eyes the moment Yuzu turned to him, taking a step back and then shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

"What is it, Nerima-san?" Yuzu asked, her reassuring voice and kind smile worked wonders as they put him at ease immediately. She was a demanding but fair boss as she had soon realized that a pleasant atmosphere allowed people to work better, especially when teamwork was concerned - a truth she had learned from her Mama.

 

"One of the uh... refrigerators is acting out - The food in there will spoil if we don't get it moved quickly." He relayed the troubling news to her but was no longer avoiding her eyes. He appeared to be relieved, as if just the act of telling Yuzu had somehow set a solution in motion. "It's going to take at least an hour and a half to fix."

 

"There's no room in the other fridges?" Yuzu asked. Even though she already knew the answer, she needed all the facts to be spelled out in order to devise a solution; It was the way her mind worked the best.

 

He shook his head in dismay, appearing to be truly sorry, not just because of the troublesome situation but also for not being able to be of any real help to his boss. Silence fell as Yuzu paused for a moment and stared up at the ceiling before slapping her fist against her open palm as inspiration struck her.

 

"Get it back onto the truck." She requested in a firm but friendly tone. "There's a restaurant a block down the road that will be able to hold onto it while we get the repairs done. I'll call them now."

 

Yuzu quickly pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her very lengthy contacts list, beginning to realize what her mother was talking about when she suggested getting separate phones for personal and business calls.

 

Eventually, she found the number she was looking for. The owner of the Savoy restaurant owed her a favour after Yuzu had worked on extending the area of an event organized by Citrus-E to include his restaurant, thus giving him a large boost in business.

 

Once the matter was settled, Yuzu felt a soft punch on her right arm and turned around to see a bemused Matsuri looking at her with a fox-like smirk on her face. Yuzu had learned long ago that the look Matsuri was giving her was a look of somber admiration.

 

“Why am I even here?” Matsuri asked rhetorically, huffing in fake annoyance for good measure.

 

“Because you love seeing me save the day?” Yuzu replied swiftly, flashing a dazzling smile to her seemingly annoyed friend.

 

After she got back together with Mei, Matsuri’s attitude toward her had somehow shifted. She still enjoyed to mercilessly tease her and Yuzu knew the reason for that to be her propensity to get easily flustered. However, something in their dynamic had also settled as Matsuri no longer felt the urge to push her toward Mei. Their friendship had gained a new layer as well as they spent so much time working together. They had developed a strong feeling of camaraderie that allowed them to verbally spar with each other in complete abandon and with a shared understanding that it was all in jest.

 

Her words of self-praise had Matsuri roll her blue eyes, just as Yuzu had expected. The younger woman was about to retort when the unusually quiet Atsuko suddenly spoke up.

 

“Yuzu-nee!” The child’s voice was full of admiration, a note that was often present in her tone when she spoke to her sisters.

 

Atsuko was staring at her older sister with wide emerald eyes and looking completely astounded.

 

“...what is it, little samurai?” Yuzu asked gently, eager to learn what had prompted such a reaction from the child.  She could not think of anything in the hall that might be able to induce it.

 

“You’re so cool, Yuzu-nee!” The child declared loudly before wrapping her stringy arms around her sister’s waist, as always willing to translate her feeling into actions.

 

Yuzu felt the familiar heat of a most furious blush spread under her cheeks. There was nothing she could do about it, for Atsuko’s unbridled admiration was not something she could withstand while keeping her face pale.

 

Yuzu knelt, unable to resist the urge of properly hugging her sister back.

 

Ignoring the sharply bemused look Matsuri was giving her proved to be impossible, though Yuzu could only sheepishly shrug her shoulders as an answer.

 

“Yeah...you’re so cool, Yuzu-nee.”  Matsuri stated dryly before turning around and walking away while lazily waving her hand. Yuzu did not need to ask where she was going. She knew that Matsuri was going to see that everything was perfect on her end of things.

 

“Alright then, little samurai.” Yuzu turned to face her young sister. “How about we have a look around?”

 

Yuzu extended a hand - this time tipped with brilliantly blue nail polish - to Atsuko, who accepted with great enthusiasm, latching tightly onto her oldest sister’s hand with her own and allowing herself to be led around the cavernous room. Atsuko had only ever known hotels to be places to sleep while away from home, so it was a new and exciting experience to be visiting one for a different reason entirely.

 

The furnishings and wall decor provided ample proof of the level of luxury that the venue offered. Three large and elaborate five-tiered chandeliers hung from the ceiling of the rectangular hall, each with hundreds, possibly even thousands of tiny lights that would surely glow brightly when they were switched on in the evening.

 

The carpets had yellow chrysanthemum motif against a royal blue surface and were immaculately cleaned, showing no sign of the hurried movements of the hotel staff and Citrus-E crew as they went about the final preparations for the evening.

 

Twenty or so large circular tables were dotted about the room, forming a semicircle around a slightly raised wooden stage platform set against one wall in the middle of the room. There were two large TV screens set on either side of the platform, each displaying a curious and seemingly random array of bright colours.

 

“Yuzu-nee?” Atsuko asked with curiosity as they approached the stage, pointing at the televisions. “Why are they like that?”

 

“They’re checking to make sure that the TVs are working properly, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu explained, declining to offer a more in-depth explanation, knowing that her technology team or even Matsuri could provide more detailed accounts of why testing the equipment each and every time was crucial to the smooth running of events.

 

“Like that time Kaori-san helped Nee-san with her computer?” Atsuko asked, recalling an evening when her Nee-san’s assistant had visited their apartment to help with a practice run of an important presentation.

 

“A little bit!” Yuzu replied, impressed that her sister had remembered the informal meeting. She smiled as she took a moment to recollect the concerned look on her lover’s face as Kaori-san struggled to get the presentation slides from her laptop onto their television at home.

 

Atsuko looked longingly at the stage and Yuzu immediately knew what her little samurai wanted.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you up.” Yuzu swiftly decided, ignoring the steps on either side of the stage and opting instead to hoist Atsuko up.

 

Atsuko giggled with delight as her Yuzu-nee lifted her up onto the wooden platform, feeling the firm palm of her oldest sister’s hand against her back propping her up until she stepped forward and away from the edge of the stage. Yuzu soon followed and pulled herself onto the two-foot tall platform, silently ruing that she lacked the elegance of motion that her lover possessed.

 

“What do you think, Atsu-chan?” Yuzu asked with a grin as Atsuko looked across the room with wide eyes.

 

“Wow!” Atsuko replied, trying to take in the many details of the room from her new vantage point.

 

They saw the Citrus-E staff still hard at work as they carried elaborate flower arrangements with great care and set them in the centre of each table, pausing each time to ensure that the luxurious linen tablecloths had no creases and were exactly centered. Given the prestige of the event, even the small details had to be perfect.

 

“This is where the quartet will perform.” Yuzu explained as Atsuko wandered about the spacious wooden stage. “And where the auction will take place as well as-”

 

Yuzu paused as she saw a group of four slender and athletic young women and two lean yet muscular young men entered the room, each wearing black track jackets and matching sports leggings. They all had bags of varying colours slung under their arms as they walked and chatted with Matsuri.

 

“Ah!” Yuzu exclaimed. “Perfect timing! They’re here!”

 

“Yuzu-nee?” Atsuko asked, with a curious expression on her face.

 

“You’ll see this evening, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu replied with a coy tone. “I want to keep it a surprise for your sister, so let’s keep it a secret between us!”

 

“Okay!” Atsuko giggled, unsure as to who those people were but happy to help with the surprise that was planned for her Nee-san.

 

“I just hope the stage is large enough…” Yuzu murmured under her breath although she had little reason to worry as Matsuri had personally seen for the stage to be even more spacious than required.

 

They left the stage via the steps and continued the tour, but were quickly stopped by the arrival of a middle-aged woman wearing a kimono. The sight caused Yuzu to grimace as Summer would not be ending for at least a few more weeks and even under the air conditioning of the hotel, it must have been stifling under those layers. Still, the woman carried a bright smile as she approached them.

 

“Okogi-san!” She called out, bowing deeply to Yuzu once they reached each other by the side of the stage.

 

Yuzu responded in kind with a deep bow of her own, which prompted the ever-perceptive Atsuko to follow suit, matching the depth of her sister’s bow perfectly.

 

“Nakano-san!” Yuzu replied enthusiastically to the kimono-wearing florist. “The flowers look incredible, you’ve outdone yourself this time… And please, you can call me by my first name.”

 

“Haha, very well then, Yuzu-san.” The lady responded before turning her attention to the black-haired young girl stood to her employer’s side. “And this must be the darling little sister that you’re always talking about. She has your eyes, Yuzu-san!”

 

Atsuko resisted the urge to squirm as the elderly woman bent down to get a better look at her. She did not relish being the centre of attention but just as her Nee-san had said, it was important for her to get acquainted with the limelight.

 

“Hello.” Atsuko greeted the friendly-looking woman. “My name is Aihara Atsuko. It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

Atsuko bowed again for good measure, her glossy black hair and lanyard dangling limply below her neck.

 

“My my!” Nakano replied before standing back up straight and turning to Yuzu. “She’s every bit as cute as you said she was!”

 

The comment prompted both sisters to giggle, with Atsuko thankful that her dense black hair obscured the tops of her ears as she felt them turning red.

 

“Sure is!” Yuzu replied before turning to her sister. “Atsu-chan, this is Nakano Kuniko. She’s doing all the flowers for the gala this evening.”

 

Atsuko found herself relegated to smiling politely at the appropriate times as her eyes glanced about the room. She had little to add to the ensuing conversation between her Yuzu-nee and the florist as they discussed the various technicalities of the arrangements for the gala. Instead, she contented herself with marvelling both at the decor of her surroundings and the ease with which her oldest sister conducted herself. Atsuko had only ever known her Yuzu-nee to be an easygoing and lighthearted young woman, so it was truly a privilege to see her as she went about her professional life.

 

The success of Citrus-E was not the result of a great amount of luck or coincidence, as Yuzu had combined her natural charisma with the strong work ethic that she had learned from her lover to great success. In the space of just a few years, she had gone from running a tiny operation from her and Mei’s bedroom to a fast-growing startup that already employed seventy people. Now, her youngest sister finally had the chance to witness firsthand how she had managed to follow in the footsteps of her family and find prosperity.

 

After their conversation ended, Nakano bid Yuzu and Atsuko farewell as she returned to work. Atsuko then turned to her sister with a look of excitement on her face.

 

“Yuzu-nee, is Shirapon-san coming too?” Atsuko asked with eyes full of hope. Seeing the kimono-wearing florist had reminded her of their encounter with the eccentric yet charming friend of her sisters. The two had discovered an unlikely connection and Atsuko hoped that she would be able to see the mysterious young woman again soon.

 

“Sadly not, Atsu-chan. Shirapon is… Well, Shirapon is part of a different social circle.” Yuzu replied, before making a quick addition to distract her sister from asking too many questions about the head of the Shiraho family. “-But Himeko-san and her husband will be here tonight!”

 

Atsuko made little effort to hide her disappointment. Shirapon and Mase-san were both very intense people despite being so different, yet Atsuko knew which one she would have preferred to share the company of. Mase Himeko was nice enough and a dear friend to both of her sisters, but Atsuko found her to be quite tiring when in her presence for a prolonged period of time.

 

“Himeko-san?” An unmistakable high-pitched voice called out behind them, drawing their attention. “I hope you’ve told her and that husband of hers that the gala isn’t in Harajuku."

 

Matsuri appeared by their side, her eyes still scanning about the room as she checked for any issues. Despite her carefree and often mischievous nature, there was no question that the pink-haired woman took her work seriously when the situation called for it. Still, it was a nice bonus if she were able to find some amusement while doing her job.

 

“You know as well as I do that that would be a wasted effort, Matsuri.” Yuzu replied with a giggle, sharing in her friend’s bemusement at Himeko and Soichiro-kun esoteric sense of style. “Besides, that style suits them.”

 

“It doesn’t suit my eyes, though!” She huffed morosely, once again running a hand through her messy hair.

 

“Oh well, at least they’ll have fun… I still think we should have booked the karaoke machine.” Matsuri pouted, unwilling to let her suggestion go.

 

Atsuko giggled upon hearing the words. She had heard enough stories from her Yuzu-nee to know that the karaoke sessions between her, Matsuri-sama and Taniguchi-san were seldom quiet and uneventful affairs.

 

“See! Atsuko-dono agrees with me!” Matsuri gestured towards her dark-haired young friend, still hoping to bring Yuzu around on the idea.

 

“We can’t, Matsuri-sama. Nee-san said so.” Atsuko’s voice became firm as she echoed her sister’s words. Her Nee-san was the law and Atsuko had little desire to go against her will; Her Nee-san was so smart and so wise.

 

“Hey, Yuzu-chan? She still sounds more and more like your Mei-san every day.” Matsuri casually remarked, finally conceding that there would be no karaoke at the gala.

 

“Well, those two are inseparable. It makes me so happy.” Yuzu trailed off as a smile formed on her glossy lips. Mama sure was right, Atsuko had Mei wrapped around her little finger but the reverse was also true.

 

Once the tour had been completed. Yuzu found herself unable to stop smiling and the reason why was looking at her with wide green eyes.

 

Over the years, being admired by her employers and employees had become the norm. The feeling still filled her with a great deal of pride but no longer surprised her. Besides, it was only natural to be appreciated, considering how much passion and energy she put into her work.

 

Nevertheless, when the admiring eyes belonged to a member of her family, the situation was quite different. It was no longer about pride as it became about happiness, being able to inspire such feelings in her loved ones was an endless source of joy.

 

She had always been in awe of Mei’s devotion to the Academy, so much so that back in the day, she had resigned herself to a life without Mei as her presence would have prevented her beloved from chasing her dreams.

 

Fortunately, in the end, what Mei wanted the most had not been the Academy. Yuzu could only admire the strength her love had displayed in rescinding her marriage agreement. She knew it had been terrifying for Mei to suddenly find herself free. Free to choose her life, free to love, free to make mistakes. It had been a long journey from then to now, and it had been totally worth it.

 

Just as working countless hours to start up Citrus-E had been, the beginning had been rough but now her dream was sailing smoothly and profitably. Atsuko had never seen her at work, not on site, where her creativity mattered the most. Her reaction had left Yuzu’s mind speechless.

 

Her little samurai was so very proud of her.

 

Atsuko had visited her office quite often though. She was particularly fond of the bean bag chairs that Yuzu had elected to furnish her office with, in place of a more traditional sofa. So much so, that Yuzu was planning to get a bean bag big enough to hold two persons for their house, or rather, she was planning to get it in the eventuality of them moving to a bigger place.

 

Yuzu had made of her office her own kingdom and had styled it in a way that allowed her to feel her loved ones all around her. Always. They were the energy behind her every move after all.

 

Strings of pictures of her family and friends layered sections of the differently colored walls, artistically clipped on thin chains in the guise of laundry drying under the sunshine. Her desk held pictures as well, not in frames, but under its glass top. They made for a beautiful canvas, one that Yuzu constantly held in her eyes.

 

Also on her desk were a couple of the many Lego sets that her Mama and Atsuko had built, albeit not the bigger ones. She had a big one though, on one of the five wooden cubes that were scattered about her office, they served both as seats and as small tables.

 

And of course, also sitting on her desk were a couple of adorable teddy bears made of crystals. In a wonderful twist, the solemn looking one sported green eyes while the smiling one had beautiful purple eyes. A present from her love.

 

Eventually, in between avoiding workers and circling around furniture, they had made it back to the stage. Without breaking her step, Yuzu plucked Atsuko from the floor and hoisted her into her arms, the child squealed happily over being suddenly lifted. Yuzu helped her onto the stage once again and was rewarded by a most radiant and grateful look.

 

The constant walking around and the never ending motion of the workers had tired her out a bit, she had no need to voice her situation though as her Yuzu-nee had already figured it out.

 

Yuzu rested her back against the stage before putting both hands on it. She pushed against it and hoisted herself up to sit on the smooth wooden surface while idly kicking her legs.

 

Atsuko wasted no time, she took her cue and immediately sat herself by her sister’s side, sighing happily when Yuzu draped one arm around her small frame and drew her lovingly into her side.

 

Suddenly, a member of Yuzu's crew materialised, seemingly from thin air. The young woman held several bottles of an electrolyte drink with a brand name that never failed to make Atsuko chuckle. She offered one to each of the girls prompting big thankful smiles from both.

 

“Thank you, Maki-san.” Yuzu said upon accepting the bottle into her hand, her dazzling smile caused the petite girl to blush ever so slightly. Yuzu liked the girl’s energetic personality. She was shy around her, but among her co-workers she was a veritable force of nature and always with a smile on her face when the boss wasn’t around.

 

Maki-san had joined Citrus-E less than three months ago, she had graduated from high school only a year ago and was looking at ways to help her parents out with paying for her college tuition. They had three other children to think about after all.

 

Yuzu made a point of getting to know all her employees to a certain extent, partly because it was not possible for her to not take an interest in the people surrounding her and partly because knowing them allowed Yuzu to gauge how to maximize their potential. The latter was not the result of cynical thinking, she knew all too well how rewarding being good at something felt and happy people made for a happy workplace.

 

“Thank you, Maki-san!” Atsuko mimicked her sister and offered a radiant smile of her own to the girl. The girl bowed slightly before walking away. As she went, the beautiful Citrus-E logo on the back of her polo shirt caught Atsuko’s attention.

 

“Yuzu-nee, I wan— I would like a Citrus-E shirt too!” She said while turning to her sister with eager eyes. It was only natural for her to make such a request, she had plenty of Academy clothes after all! Her father had given her a rock taken from the site of the first school he ever helped build! Her Mama had given her one of her hard hats!

 

Yuzu looked genuinely puzzled by her sister’s request, mostly because it seemed absurd that she had yet to give such shirt to her. Upon reflecting for a few seconds though, she realized that Atsuko was right.

 

...she had only given one to Mei. Not ever her Mama had one. This mistake would have to be rectified as soon as possible.

 

“You bet, Atsu-Chan!” She smiled sweetly at her beaming sister while reaching for Atsuko’s bottle and neatly twisting off the cap before giving the bottle back to her.

 

“...thanks.” Atsuko whispered gratefully. She was quite thirsty and wasted no time by immediately taking a long sip.

 

“I’m going to have it made your size as well, little samurai.” Yuzu promised, loving the sparkle of excitement that animated her sister’s verdant eyes at the prospect.

 

She leaned over to rest her forehead against Atsuko’s for a few moments, eliciting an affectionate giggle out of her. Then she playfully kissed the tip of the child’s nose, enjoying the cute sneezing face that Atsuko never failed to make as a result. Eventually, she pulled back to sit into a straight position and after opening her own bottle, she allowed herself to take a deep sip from it. She almost choked on the beverage when a very and unusually agitated Matsuri rushed to her, stopping a few centimeters shy of her knees.

 

“Yuzu-chan!” She said after taking a step back. She had spelled the name out in a rather firm voice, one that sounded suspiciously reprimanding.

 

Yuzu had to repress a giggle at the sight of her childhood friend looking bewildered - Or as bewildered as Matsuri would ever allow herself to look. Frankly, to anyone else she would appear as sporting a calm, if somehow, very involved attitude.

 

Yuzu knew better though, Matsuri’s eyes, almost permanently narrowed, were wide open and she was rhythmically tapping the tip of her left foot against the floor, which she only did when feeling impatient. Quite impatient.

 

Yuzu put her bottle down and draped one of her arms around Atsuko, a gesture meant to remind Matsuri to censor herself. Yuzu knew it to be unnecessary, as Matsuri knew better but she rather not take any chance when Atsuko was concerned.

 

“I went through the auction list, Yuzu-chan.” Matsuri mentioned with a look in her eyes that could only be described as predatory.

 

“We managed to get some great donations, didn’t we?” Yuzu replied with a not insignificant amount of pride in her voice. She had called in many favours and used her puppy dog eyes to secure some highly desirable items for the charity auction.

 

“Yes! But there’s great—” She narrowed her eyes, willing all her cleverness in her blue gaze as if she was trying to unravel the most complex of plots.

 

“...And then there’s original art from Saito-sensei.” Matsuri observed dryly, eager to retrieve her legendary coolness.

 

She could not fool Yuzu though and she ran her fingers through her hair in mute exasperation, cutely messing up her pink locks as she did.

 

“...How did you manage that? He doesn’t sell his art any more. He hasn’t for two decades! Everybody knows that!”

 

Yuzu smiled to herself, her pride continuing to grow. A piece of original art from the esteemed artist who had, for some reason, elected to pass his teachings on to the Aihara Academy students, was sure to fetch a high price. Possibly even one high enough to fund one of her stepfather’s projects by itself.

 

“I can’t claim credit for that one.” Yuzu confessed candidly and was not surprised by Matsuri’s eyes narrowing slightly. By her side, she knew Atsuko was following the exchange with great interest, knowing how to pay the proper attention to peculiar happenings had been one of the first things that she had learned from her beloved Nee-san.

 

There was much to learn by simply listening.

 

“You know Kaori-san - Mei’s assistant at the Academy?” Yuzu asked, while tilting her head, in a bid to catch Matsuri’s eyes with her own.

 

“I spoke to her yesterday…” Matsuri’s voice trailed off as she darted her eyes around clearly unwilling to make eye contact.

 

“Well she was able to convince him to part with one of his old pieces - I think she might be the only person patient enough to entertain that guy.” Yuzu explained, once again marvelling at Kaori-san’s ability to deal with the eccentric artist, a person that even her cool and collected lover had difficulty treating with.

 

The latest revelation had Matsuri toss her head back to stare at the ceiling. A gesture that Yuzu could not decipher in the least. It lasted but a few seconds though as Matsuri’s eyes were once again fixed on her.

 

“Is she…” Matsuri started but left her sentence unfinished, as if a thought had suddenly occurred to her. Her seemingly sudden confusion did not last, as in the next second Matsuri’s eyes ceased to be vacant and the clever sharpness that always animated them exploded in her blue gaze at once.

 

Regardless of the excellent recovery she had just performed, today had proved to be a day for the unexpected, as Yuzu could have sworn that her boisterous friend, which confidence in herself stood unparalleled, had suddenly grown shy. If only for a moment.

 

“Is Kaori-san on the guest list?” Matsuri asked at least. Her neutral voice and relaxed demeanor were firmly back into play and her face was a study of indifference.

 

“She isn’t.” A genuine trace of regret colored Yuzu’s voice. “...But from what I know of her, she wouldn’t enjoy it here.”

 

“Well…” Matsuri smirked mischievously at her old friend. “...can you blame her? There’s not even a karaoke machine!”

 

“...really, Matsuri!” Yuzu exclaimed in exasperation while tossing her head back to stare at the ceiling for a second. She returned her eyes on Matsuri’s smirking face and said in the most loving of voices:

 

“Mei said that the orchestra is already accounted for.” Yuzu winked as Matsuri rolled her eyes.

 

“I need you to be on your A-game. I can’t do this without you, Matsuri.” A blush spread over Matsuri’s clever features at the loving sincerity of Yuzu’s words.

 

Atsuko smiled uncontrollably at the sight, as Matsuri-sama always said, she did not do well with feelings.

 

“So let this one go, Matsuri!” Yuzu-nee finished playfully. By the sparkle in her eyes, Atsuko could tell how much she had enjoyed painting Matsuri-sama’s cheeks red.

 

She was still toying with her lanyard by feeling it out with her fingers, unable to let her new treasure be. Event preparations were surely fun. She had not expected them to be so. Maybe the gala would not be so bad after all. Her Yuzu-nee had always said that having too many preconceptions in regard of something was of no use.

 

She entertained the thought while taking another sip of her beverage. Once she was done, she put her bottle down and snuggled into her sister’s side once more, keen on admiring her oldest sister’s and Matsuri-sama’s every interaction.

 

Suddenly Yuzu-nee’s mobile went off once again. It had hardly stayed silent during the past few hours, but this once, the tune it was playing was a different one. Her sister fished her phone from her blue bag and swiftly unlocked it.

 

Whatever she saw had her hooting in delight. Atsuko pulled away from her, so that she could look at her face and get a feeling over what was going on. Yuzu-nee could not stop smiling.

 

“Check this out, Matsuri!” She showed her phone to Matsuri and the sight caused the ever present smirk on the pink-haired woman’s face to relax into a smile.

 

“I see how it is.” Matsuri lamented, although she sounded quite amused rather than annoyed. “You get actual pictures while I keep getting landscapes.”

 

“Here, Atsu-chan.” Finally her sister showed the screen of her phone to her. It was a picture from her sister’s best friend, Taniguchi Harumi. She was standing in front of a mirror, apparently trying on a dress, and asking her Yuzu-nee if the dress was a yes or a no.

 

“Who cares about landscapes, anyway? She is so annoying.” Matsuri-sama protested again. It was quite unusual hearing her complain so vehemently about something. As a rule, she was too cool for that.

  
“She lives in Australia! She is really brave! Australia is the most dangerous place in the world!” Atsuko blurted out enthusiastically, wishing to contribute to the conversation somehow.

 

“Ah!” Her words drew a short delighted chuckle from Matsuri-sama. “It’s Australia that should be scared of her, not the other way around, Atsuko-dono.”

 

A somehow nostalgic expression took old of Matsuri’s eyes then as if she was remembering something, it lasted but a few moment as she quickly shock it away.

 

“Is Taniguchi-san your friend too, Matsuri-sama?” Atsuko asked timidly, somehow she was feeling suddenly shy. She had been three years old when Taniguchi-san left Japan, because of that she had little memory of her.

 

Not remembering her sister’s best friend saddened her quite a bit. Regardless, the situation would correct itself soon as Yuzu-nee had told her that Taniguchi-san was planning to come back to Japan sometime soon.

 

"My friend? Taniguchi-senpai?" Matsuri asked before pausing for thought. It was difficult to refute that she and the younger Taniguchi sister were friends, but that would not really do justice to their entire history.

 

"Well, Atsuko-dono... I suppose that we are friends, yes." Matsuri's eyes narrowed for a split second as this was a story that was best told another time.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Interlude of Love

 

Mei glanced over at the clock. It would not be long before Yuzu and Atsuko would arrive. Having already completed the tasks she had set out to finish that morning, she found herself with little to do but the busywork that Kaori would usually handle. Outside, the faint calls of the swim team could be heard from the school pool as they carried out their own last-minute preparations for an upcoming meet.

 

She had more than ten minutes to spare though and was not inclined to let her mind drift untethered these days. A smile of bemusement played on her lips as her eyes settled on the pictures gracing her desk. They were more than just images as each had a beautiful story to tell.

 

When she had first asked her partner to print some pictures out for her, she had done so with a touch of shyness in her voice as she had been raised to conceal her desires. As of now, three pictures sat on her desk, each set in a simple thin silver frame. Elegantly minimalist and quite at odd with her office which was furnished in a rather stuffy fashion. She did not mind the odd combination as she had been used to the heavy mahogany desk all her life and would, most likely, keep everything as it was if it depended on her. Yet it felt quite right to have her personal objects fail to blend in, somehow. There was a point to be made there, although she could not verbalize it yet.

 

Mei leaned back into her chair, shifting her weight to one side and curling her body around the chair’s left arm. A seat of power should not feel that comfortable, especially one that was all but temporary, yet the leather had grown familiar with her shape and yielded pleasantly to her moves. She ignored the impulse to sit straight for the time being and let her contemplations ran away from her. It was not a difficult task when she had such a beautiful sight to contend with.

 

In front of her and on her right was one of the pictures taken on Atsuko’s first day of school. They had to ask for Kaori’s help on that particular occasion as Atsuko had been adamant to have her whole family in the pictures with her. Another one from that day was proudly displayed in their living area at home. The one Mei had chosen for her desk had Atsuko in Yuzu and Mei’s combined embrace as they held their little cub between them. Yuzu and Atsuko were both grinning uncontrollably while Mei had a more discreet smile on her face and looked a tad incredulous.

 

Mother stood at her back with one hand clasped around Mei’s shoulder. Mei could recall the warmth of her touch just by looking at it. Her mother was smiling, proud as ever and tears of happiness had gathered in her eyes. Her father was behind Yuzu and he did look genuinely happy, although his embarrassed smile betrayed his rigid education.

 

On her left was one of her favorite pictures ever and a rather recent one as well, since it had been taken after Atsuko’s dramatic win of the school race during the Academy sports festival. Atsuko was in her sisters’ arms again, where she belonged. She looked a bit of a mess, albeit a very happy one. Mei’s smile was far from discreet in this picture as she was smiling as uncontrollably as Yuzu. Her lover’s most radiant smile created quite the sight when coupled with her tear-streaked face. Mei looked slightly more dignified than Yuzu and Atsuko, though she looked quite a mess by her own standards.

 

The last picture gracing her desk, appropriately put in between the other two, featured her and Yuzu. It was not a staged picture as they had been looking at each other when it was taken. They were at Shinjuku-Gyoen and Yuzu had just wrapped herself around her left arm, caught in the motion of falling into step with her. Her hair was gathered in a high ponytail and a huge pair of sunglasses sat on top of her head, holding her hair back as an headband would. The hairdo greatly suited her visage as it highlighted the casual elegance of her features as her beautiful face was shaped as a heart; The soft curvature of her cheekbones, devolving into the gradual narrowing of her smooth cheeks and finally closing up on her thin and perty chin.

 

She was radiant, wearing a pastel sundress along with the most beautiful smile Mei had ever seen. What made the picture even more special though was the way that they were looking at each other as to put it mildly, the look they were sharing left no doubt over what they felt for each other. It was a most eloquent portrait of their love. She could not guess what had inspired Mizusawa to snap that picture but she was glad that she had.

 

Those pictures did not serve as a reminder but rather a statement. Stills from her beautiful life. Of course, three pictures were but a small sample as her life had become quite the eventful journey. Yuzu had been more than delighted to see to her request but to also endeavor to constantly add to her collection, often without being asked to. Every now and then, Mei would find a folder waiting for her on the dining room table, a simple gesture that touched her deeply, as she had learned love to be in the details far more than the Devil was. As of now, the top drawer of her mahogany desk was but a treasure chest, full of beautiful stories.

 

She had yet to properly look at the pictures they had taken at Fujikawaguchiko as she loved to deeply study each and every one of them. She had all but yielded to the temptation and was already reaching for her drawer when the beautiful sound of Yuzu and Atsuko’s voices blending together drifted to her and stilled her movement.

 

She had left her door slightly open for this very purpose. The thought of hiding under her desk and surprise them both by jumping out tickled her for a moment, bringing a grin on her face. They would never see it coming. Still, she held the sight of Yuzu and Atsuko stepping into her office too dear to ever miss. She let go of her mischievous thoughts and relaxed back into her chair, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the marvelous view to come.

 

These last few years, she had grown into the habit of opening all of her office windows during Summer. The scent of Summer had become most precious to her as it spoke of her lover, just as the Sun did. Today had been no different. She had invited the sunlight in and, as was its habit, its light had conquered everything, leaving no spot untouched and yet, somehow, when Yuzu and Atsuko stepped past the threshold, the room grew even brighter, as though a solitary cloud had silently parted overhead.

 

They were both wearing those incredible smiles of theirs, the ones that reached their eyes and spilled happiness wherever they looked. They were both looking directly at her right now.

 

Atsuko let go of Yuzu’s hand and darted towards her with little regard for her safety and with no plans of slowing down. She knew that Mei would always catch her and so she did, smoothly turning her chair around with a push of her feet and bringing Atsuko into her arms before any collision could take place.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko squealed with joy while throwing her spindly arms around her, somehow succeeding in grabbing at her shirt in spite of the garment being rather tight. She burrowed into her, nestling her head into her neck. Mei held her tightly, fully wrapping her arms around her diminutive frame. Atsuko loved her firm embraces and she always had. She felt safe in their hold as she always should.

 

Mei tucked her chin on the child’s shoulder and raised her eyes to look at Yuzu, knowing that a most beautiful smile would be forming on her lips. Very few things made her partner as happy as watching she and Atsuko together did.

 

The smile was there indeed. Mei felt a smile of her own tugging at the corners of her lips and permitted it to appear.

 

Yuzu glowed at the sight of it, taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with air as if she wished to grasp the moment and hold it in for as long as she could. When she released her breath in a long sigh of contentment, her own face relaxed to draw a look of serene happiness. There was a quiet quality to her joy as she looked at Mei, one that made it felt contemplative, as it lived beyond the single moment as a state of being.

 

She shook her head then and the fine locks of hair that had escaped her topknot danced about her face delicately. She brought her free hand to her hip then in a pose of utter satisfaction and tilted her head to one side, squinting her eyes slightly to catch every detail.

 

After a long moment, Atsuko pulled back from her neck. Mei had little doubt over the prep having being a wonderful experience for her sister as Atsuko wore her heart on her sleeve when happiness was concerned and right now she was radiant for the whole world to see.

 

“Look, Nee-san!” She retrieved a lanyard from where it lay against her chest and proudly held it up for Mei to see. Unsurprisingly, a bout of shyness had her blush slightly as she showed her new treasure to her sister.

 

Yuzu had not told her about the lanyard and badge, most likely wishing to give Atsuko the chance to share it with her. Atsuko’s joyous enthusiasm was infectious. Mei felt it spread to her and blend in with her own joy, making it more vibrant and so much warmer. When she stole another look at her smiling partner, her happiness grew richer still, for Yuzu was ecstatic over the joy a simple gift had brought to Atsuko.

 

Mei refocused her attention on Atsuko and grazed the tips of her fore and middle fingers over the smooth plastic surface of the badge, attentive eyes taking in every detail from the font, to the wonderful picture that Yuzu had selected.

 

“Team member.” Mei read out loud, before giving Atsuko her proudest look and nodding solemnly to her. Serious matters demanded serious responses.

 

“A fitting title, Atsuko.” She said solemnly while threading her fingers through her sister's recently trimmed fringe.

 

Yuzu decided to stop being a spectator then and finally stepped forward into the room, first skipping about to put the convenience store bags containing their food on one of the elegant armchairs that were dotted about the room and then walking around the desk to stand beside Mei’s chair

 

The Chairwoman’s seat was a most beloved seat for the two of them, one that they had shared on many occasions while trading kisses in the orange glow of dusk whenever Mei elected to bolster her working hours, prompting her eager lover to pay her much-appreciated visits.

 

A mischievous glint twinkled in her emerald eyes then and without warning she pressed her bottom against the edge of the Chairwoman’s desk—green eyes trained on Mei as her lover lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her action—and after gripping at the edge with both hands, she pushed herself up and back and took a seat on the polished surface, facing Mei and Atsuko with a mischievous grin gracing her lips.

 

Mei’s felt her eyes widen at the bold move, though she would never expect anything less from Yuzu. Truly, her love had taken a seat on her desk plenty of times, though she usually reserved such boldness for when they were alone. Nevertheless, there she was now, cheekily planted where Mei’s document had been placed mere minutes ago and inviting her lover to stare.

 

She was leaning back slightly on her cobalt blue tipped hands while swinging her legs back and forth from her perched up position. She appeared delightfully playful at the moment, with her lips forming a grin that was one part challenge and one part adoration.

 

Those lips truly were a delicious sight and one she would have been able to properly handle had they been alone. Still, they were in the best of company and Mei’s memory was legendary for a reason. She would go back to address this situation at a proper time, with added interest of course.

 

“Yuzu-nee promised me a shirt too, Nee-san!” The eager delight was so vivid in Atsuko's eyes and mannerisms that Mei found herself smiling without realizing it. “A real one, Nee-san! Just for me!”

 

“You bet, little samurai! One your size! Made especially for you!” Yuzu said in her usual flamboyant fashion, leaning slightly over to present her closed first to Atsuko.

 

“Yeah!” The child cheered loudly, immediately bumping her own closed fist against her oldest sister’s.

 

Yuzu had a wonderful morning with Atsuko - that was the truth spelled out on her face. It was not surprising as Atsuko had never seen Yuzu working on site before and her partner was veritably exceptional at her work, as gracious as she was effective and capable of inspiring her people with her beautiful energy.

 

“I can’t believe I never had a shirt made for her!” Yuzu pondered out loud, scrunching up her face in a most adorable pensive expression as she did.

 

“And Mama needs one too!” She nodded, bringing her closed fist upon her open palm as she spoke. Mei had to agree with her: Mama and Atsuko not having a shirt was a mistake to be rectified as soon as possible. Also, maybe...

 

“Yuzu.” Mei started with a note of shyness in her voice and the beginning of a blush about her cheekbones. “Father might like to have one as well, I think”

 

If Yuzu had been surprised by her request, she did not show it. She simply smiled sweetly and nodded again.

 

“Great idea, Mei!” She said enthusiastically while Atsuko showed her approval by nodding several times. “Everyone in our family will have one!”

 

She looked directly at Mei then, a beautiful gaze strong with purpose, she was all but cradling Mei within her eyes, holding her firmly, providing her with understanding and warmth and most importantly, reminding her to be patient with herself.

 

Mei tilted her head in a gesture of gratitude and nodded delicately in response. She still felt rather shy about expressing her feelings for her father and voicing her wish to include him in the shirt project had created a moment of conflict between her nature and her will.

 

A mere two weeks ago, she would have never spoken such words, most likely the thought would have not crossed her mind at all but things, albeit slowly, were changing somehow. Mei had only learned about the nature of hope from Yuzu and not too long ago in the grand scheme of things. She no longer thought hope to be the the vice of dreamers. It was the star of the brave.

 

Since breaking her second engagement, Mei had sworn to never be a coward again. She was still learning though and opening her heart to her father was truly terrifying. Nevertheless, she was feeling bold these days.

 

“All right!” Yuzu thundered, clapping her hands in front of her for good measure. Her exploit a clear bid to provide Mei with the chance of closing  her delicate moment and move forward. “The food won’t get any colder bu—”

 

“Yuzu.” Mei interjected, feeling a bundle of playfulness unravel within her at her partner’s loving antics.

 

“You are yet to properly greet me.” She sighed deeply, willing her supposed disappointment to soften her face in what was the beginning of a pout.

 

On her lap, Atsuko was only too eager to join her play. She turned around and leaned back against Mei’s torso, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure.

 

“Nee-san is right, Yuzu-nee. You did not greet her.” She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow in a loose interpretation of a scolding look.

 

“Not at all, Yuzu-nee.” She added vehemently, shaking her head in mock disappointment for good measure. By then, Mei had to exercise every inch of her steely will to avoid trading her pout for a grin.

 

“You’re right.” Yuzu conceded, nodding firmly as she did. Her face became a mask of seriousness yet her verdant eyes held delightful sparks of mischief.

 

“Both of you are absolutely right.” She reinforced her previous statement and then swung her legs forward, while using her hands to push herself off the desk. She got on her feet with a small yet overly theatrical jump. Mei would not have it any other way, though at the moment, she was deeply fascinated by the mischievous spark currently gracing Yuzu’s eyes as it put an element of uncertainty as to what her next move would be.

 

“It’s unacceptable.” Her beautiful green eyes narrowed meaningfully as she spoke, tempting Mei to raise a single eyebrow at her serious looking love.

 

Atsuko slid off her older sister’s lap that very moment —showing a graciousness far beyond her age-- as she wished to grant her sisters a private moment to greet each other.

 

Yuzu was forced to break character then, as she could not stop herself from showing her appreciation for Atsuko‘s consideration and she winked at the grinning child as Atsuko made sure to scamper out of sight. Her playfulness lasted but a moment as when her eyes fell back on her lover’s face, her somber and solemn expression returned at once.

 

“Mei.” She intoned charmingly while offering her hand to the seated woman.

 

Somehow, Mei felt a blush creeping up her neck and hesitated for a moment as she permitted herself to stare into the marvelous depths of Yuzu’s emerald eyes. When she took Yuzu’s hand, her partner’s play of seriousness dissolved, her lips bowed and then parted to reveal neat pearly teeth as she gave her most dazzling smile to Mei.

 

Mei got to her feet gracefully on her own and without waiting for Yuzu to tug her joined hands. After all, their partnership was based on sharing, it was only right for Mei to do her part.

 

“Hello, my love.” Yuzu’s warm voice was but a caress upon her flushed skin. She smoothly brought their joined hands to rest on her slim shoulder while lifting her other hand to cradle her face, moving with grace as she held the steps of this dance within every inch of her body.

 

The soft pad of her thumb brushed her cheekbone delicately, once and then again, before Yuzu closed the distance. Mei’s eyes widened in anticipation as her love took her lower lip between her own lips, holding onto it for a moment before pulling back slightly.

 

The loss of contact prompted Mei to lean forward and meet her partner’s lips again, the smile she found there revealed her lover’s ploy and she willingly played into it. She parted Yuzu’s lips with her own, allowing her tongue to caress the underside of Yuzu’s upper lip for a fleeting moment before retreating from the kiss. She was chased, as expected, and their lips met for a third time, the kiss was a delightfully playful one and they soon parted to shyly smile at each other.

 

Once they fully released each other, Yuzu took a step back and turned sideways, ever so willing to bring Atsuko back into the conversation. Mei would never expect anything less from her partner as they both found the very thought of Atsuko feeling left out to be terribly unpleasant.

 

“How was your morning?” Yuzu inquired then, tilting her head slightly to catch her eyes with a sweet smile. She already knew the answer to that question. The absence of carefully-stacked files and papers across her desk was proof that she had finished working on anything substantial some time ago.

 

“Quiet and uneventful.” Mei replied with honesty. She had not needed to complete any of her tasks urgently, but leaving the office on Friday with an incomplete list of jobs to do had left her with an itch that could simply not be scratched.

 

“Well, I’m sure that Atsu-chan and I just remedied that.” Yuzu giggled before turning to wink at her little sister.

 

Atsuko had seated herself in one of the elegant armchairs that were dotted about the room. At a glance, the office looked largely the same as when Mei’s predecessor had occupied it, yet it had a much more comfortable and homely atmosphere now.

 

“Naturally.” Mei sighed, permitting herself a small smile.

 

“You heard that, little samurai? We made your Nee-san’s day much better!” Yuzu’s liberal interpretation of her words was designed to elicit a smile from Atsuko and the child was all too happy to oblige her. Yuzu and Atsuko had made her day much better just by showing up.

 

“Yes! We sure did, Yuzu-nee!” A peculiar brand of warmth filled Mei’s chest on hearing Atsuko reproduce her oldest sister’s speech pattern, so much so that she allowed her smile to widen because of it.

 

Mei had always wished for Atsuko to take after Yuzu as there was no better role model than her. She wished her to be just as kind, strong and creative as her love was, and to believe in herself, never ever giving up what was truly important to her, no matter the odds.

 

Even so, Atsuko held the both of them within her in equal measures. Mei could not deny that seeing her best qualities mirrored in the child filled her with pride and joy. She would make sure to keep her flaws to herself.

 

“And we also brought food, Nee-san!” Atsuko was quick to add what was, in her eyes, a vital piece of information. Mei could not disagree with her as food was quite important though she could not help but worry over her girls’ inability to pace themselves when eating was concerned.

 

“Ah! That’s right!” Yuzu chirped up, clapping her hands and bouncing on her feet.

 

“How about lunch now, Mei?” She asked, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

 

Her green-eyed beauties had little food at breakfast as they had indulged in quite the feast during the slumber party. Of course, they would be quite hungry by now. Unfortunately, Mei did not think that they would make a cautionary tale out of their latest experience.

 

“Yes.” Mei replied while taking hold of Yuzu’s hand. She lead her to Atsuko and then surprised the both of them by adding: “...not in here though.”

 

She permitted herself yet another smile, delighted by the intrigued looks those identical pairs of verdant eyes were giving her.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Top of the World

 

“I can’t remember the last time we were up here, Mei!” Yuzu exclaimed, stretching her slightly tanned arms above her head as she emerged onto the roof of the Aihara Academy.

 

Under the bright glare of the late morning sun, the highest point of the entire school complex shone with its recently painted white surfaces and polished guardrails lining the edges. It was hardly a popular hangout spot among students, but the Chairwoman had insisted that it receive the same levels of upkeep as every other part of the school. Yet save for a row of steel shelves housing freshly-watered plants, one could be forgiven for assuming that the place had been ceded almost entirely to the elements.

 

“We were with Momokino-san, I believe.” Mei replied, her eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the light.

 

“Were we? I guess I must have been up here more often than you were.” Yuzu’s mind began scouring its memory banks and returned a few private chats with Harumin, a scheme orchestrated by Matsuri to hide on the roof to avoid helping with a school sports day and one other memory of the rooftop that she would have preferred to forget.

 

“I do not recall you being a member of the school gardening club.” Mei teased as she observed the progress of the club’s current growing projects. Perhaps a funding bump was in order.

 

“Pssh…” Yuzu had no retort. “...Don’t lean over the rails, Atsu-chan!”

 

Atsuko immediately took a step back from her perch and continued gazing over at the Aihara Elementary building, which had fewer storeys than the main Academy. She grinned to herself as she enjoyed her first trip to the rooftop. The views of the school complex and the surrounding area were every bit as impressive as her Yuzu-nee had promised them to be.

 

Mei felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips when her love instructed their sister. Mei had the reputation of being overprotective when it came to their little cub but Yuzu was just the same in spite of her proclamation to the contrary. The sight of Atsuko staring in the distance kindled the memory of her own first time upon this very roof. From afar, they must have appeared quite identical. The foreboding quality of the scene did not escape her as she immediately found herself wishing to join the child.

 

‘Mei.” Yuzu’s warm hand upon her shoulder stopped her contemplation and she turned toward her love with slightly wide eyes. Yuzu took the blanket that she had procured for their impromptu picnic from her arms before nodding her head toward Atsuko.

 

Mei would not allow her to step away just yet, such sweet consideration deserved to be properly acknowledged and so she curled her hand around the soft curvature of Yuzu’s jaw while slightly dipping her head to claim her lips in a delicate kiss.

 

She tasted her love’s surprise in the moment of stillness that followed their contact and indulged herself by capturing Yuzu’s upper lip between her own. She held onto its delicious softness for a few moments before leaning in for yet another kiss.

 

With the morning sunlight streaming over them, they felt very much like cats basking in the warmth and their kissing maintained the lazy rhythm of a sweet Summer stroll.

 

Eventually, they separated, and the dreamy look on Yuzu’s face was one to be treasured and committed to memory as it was made of gently parted lips, half open eyes and blushing cheeks. What made it even the more breathtaking was the knowledge that she was the reason behind it. Mei had never thought much of herself, but seeing herself reflected in Yuzu’s love-filled eyes had succeeded in planting the seed of doubt in her mind. Having someone like Yuzu and Atsuko love her so deeply had been slowly teaching her that, perhaps, it would be okay if she were to love herself as well.

 

Mei allowed Yuzu to see to the task of preparing their lunch spot with a slight bow of gratitude before turning her attention to Atsuko.

 

Yuzu would have known how she felt regardless yet Mei would not deny herself the luxury of showing her appreciation for her partner. The expression of contentment that such gestures would bring on Yuzu’s face were just too precious as her lips would slightly curl in a smile, a barely visible one, meant to be seen by Mei alone.

 

She reached Atsuko’s side, careful to make her presence known by allowing her heels to clack rhythmically on the ground. A sun-scented Summer breeze greeted her on her arrival, kissing her face and delighting her senses.

 

Mei recalled feeling a great deal of pride over everything her Grandfather had built when standing on the rooftop for the first time. She had also felt terribly intimidated by the responsibility of it all.

 

“Nee-san?” Atsuko looked up at her, her relaxed brow furrowing in curiosity once her eyes settled on her. Mei’s intense gaze would often bring forth inquisitiveness. It greatly pleased her that Atsuko did not experience any reluctance in investigating it.

 

A thought struck Mei and all of a sudden, she bent forward, allowing Atsuko to take hold around her neck, then proceeded to gracefully sweep Atsuko off of her feet, hoisting her up into her arms without any real effort. Mei allowed herself a full smile when Atsuko’s squeals of delight rang by her ear. She kept her eyes trained on the far-off distance though and Atsuko quickly shifted her gaze toward the same direction.

 

“I was about your age when father brought me up here for the first time.” Mei’s words had completely captured Atsuko’s attention. She very rarely spoke of her childhood and the topic was usually best kept away from Atsuko. “The lines on the track had just been repainted and he insisted on taking me up here to get the best view.”

 

Mei’s steely expression softened as she contemplated the memory as one of the precious few moments that she had spent not with Aihara Shou, the teacher and Chairman, but Aihara Shou, the loving father.

 

“Come on you two! The food is over here!” Yuzu called their attention back to the perfectly square and flat tartan blanket. For a trio of bento boxes purchased from a stand at a train station and a few bottles dispensed by a vending machine, Yuzu had done an admirable job of arranging the simple meals into a visually-pleasing setup.

 

The lunch with Yuzu and Atsuko had proved to be as enjoyable and engaging as Mei had predicted it would be and her choice of location had only enhanced the wonderful gathering. The meal itself was a far cry from what Yuzu could prepare but Mei could not have asked for better company. Her love’s talent when it came to the preparation of food was difficult to equal. In a classical example of the student surpassing the teacher, Yuzu’s culinary prowess had even surpassed their mother’s - A fact Aihara Ume took a significant amount of pride in, although she refused to get all the credit. Her daughter’s talents were her own.

 

As of now, they were standing in the parking lot, intent on parting ways. None of them were too thrilled at the prospect, especially Mei as her next meeting would most surely be a taxing one. She had no intention of allowing the souring of her mood to spill upon her girls and engaged herself in keeping a neutral appearance. She would not be able to fool Yuzu but keeping Atsuko unconcerned was worth the effort to at least try.

 

She had favored the train today in place of her car as her next destination was one frequently plagued by traffic. Still, the sight of Yuzu’s orange Jaguar filled her with a modicum of jealousy as Mei had discovered herself quite fond of driving, although her preference was for less conspicuously-coloured vehicles.

 

Yuzu pleasantly tightened the grip she had around her hand in a bid to offer her some comfort. They had clasped hands as soon as they had left her office and Mei had little doubt that they would have done exactly the same should the school not have been deserted. The thought left her untroubled. Her other hand was in Atsuko’s equally tight grip.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu’s voice halted her musings with its beautiful sound. She could hear Yuzu’s desire to stand by her or to at least drive her to the mansion. It was not going to be as they had agreed to keep Atsuko in the dark as far as her next obligation was concerned. The child had no need to further concern herself today as the gala was not going to be an easy affair to go through.

 

Mei permitted herself to satisfy the urgent need to feel her partner’s arms around her by releasing Yuzu’s hand and stepping in to burrow her face into her shoulder while her free hand settled about Yuzu’s lower back and made a fist around her loose shirt. One of her partner’s arms circled her shoulder and wrapped tightly around her pulling her even closer.

 

The comfort provided by her lover’s touch soothed her troubled mind immediately and when Atsuko added her own warmth to the embrace by releasing her hand and wrapping her spindly arms around her waist, Mei felt her agitation slip away and permitted herself to bask in the love that she was being given so effortlessly, if only for a while longer.

* * *

 

####  **Il Principe**

 

Mei watched as the maid bowed deeply before gesturing for her to follow. She hardly needed to be shown around the house that she had once lived in, yet it felt somewhat cruel to deny the middle-aged woman a chance to fulfill her role. The immaculately-clean house was all the proof she needed that the small contingent of housekeepers employed by her Grandfather took great pride in what they did.

 

While she enjoyed seeing personally to jobs around her own home, Mei could not begrudge her Grandfather for delegating such things. The house was much too large for him to consider maintaining alone, especially not with his mixed health in recent years.

 

If she had not been feeling tense, then Mei could have permitted herself to smile at the mundane thoughts running through her head. She had little need to think about the man’s living arrangements, well-organised as they were, but she still found herself considering his wellbeing. In truth, she still knew little about the real Aihara patriarch. He surely had hobbies and interests beyond furthering his business ambitions, though Mei had never seen any evidence of such things.

 

It was probably safe to assume that he did not have a collection of teddy bears and he certainly had no interest in golf. The notion made Mei feel slightly uncomfortable as she considered whether she knew the man who had been so instrumental in her upbringing at all.

 

She forced herself to refocus her thoughts as the maid guided her to the east wing of the large house. Now was not the time to lose sight of why she was here. Her Grandfather would be expecting an update on the preparations for the Aihara charity gala, as well as likely asking for an update on his request to bring his youngest granddaughter into the fold.

 

They were heading in an unexpected direction, but the differing decor did little to lift Mei’s mood. It was unusual for her Grandfather to receive guests in anywhere other than his own office, but that did not make the cavernous living room any more welcoming. The maid quickly departed and they were soon all alone.

 

“Good morning, Grandfather. You look well.” Mei greeted the elderly man with a deep bow, immediately feeling herself under his intense gaze from the moment she had entered.

 

It was difficult to discern whether the surprising choice of meeting room was some sort of intimidation tactic, yet Mei refused to allow herself to be made to feel inferior in the spacious and lavish living area. Several large and elegant-looking cream sofas all circled a low-lying glass table, with a large sleek television mounted to one of the walls. Aside from the news or the occasional documentary, she had no recollection of ever watching much during her childhood. She had never been allowed to do her homework in there either, with most of the furnishings being different from when she called the place her home.

 

The man himself sat in the centre of one of the sofas, already wearing one of his trademark gray suits and folding his arms across his chest. His angular glasses guarded a pair of eyes that missed little and rarely deviated from their object of attention. His cheeks looked slightly fuller and more colorful than their last meeting as he continued to distance himself from past dips in health.

 

Mei took a seat in the sofa opposite him and awaited his response.

 

“Thank you for coming at such short notice, Mei. I understand that you have been quite busy.” As expected, his stern tone gave little emotion away and his facial features remained unmoved.

 

“It was no problem, Grandfather. Yuzu is overseeing the latest preparations, Atsuko is with Mother and Father should be home next week.” Mei replied, matching his intense stare with a soft yet steadfast look of her own.

 

When it came to her Grandfather, Mei’s mind was clouded. She could not say with any certainty whether her quick name-drop of Yuzu and her father was an effort to antagonise the man sitting across from her, or just a natural reply. His expression remained unmoved as Mei’s fingers curled slightly at the mention of her beloved partner and younger sister.

 

Mother and Father had little appetite for such events even when they were at home, with the former having met the Aihara patriarch only on a few occasions since her remarriage. Atsuko’s birth only prompted a short visit and it was doubtful whether he even knew when Aihara Ume’s birthday was. Father though had no choice but to attend, the networking that could take place at such events was too precious for his projects for him to do otherwise.

 

To Grandfather, it mattered little. His son had already proven himself to be unreliable, so much so that his own ambitions were put on hold as he was forced to return to the academy until Mei came of age. He glanced at Mei’s ring and examined it from across the table, taking in the physical reminder of the young woman’s new life on a different path to what he had envisioned for her.

 

“I see” He replied. “It sounds like there have been few distractions then. That is good.”

 

Mei shifted awkwardly in her seat as her Grandfather pursed his lips slightly, seemingly considering his next words. It was the most expressive he had been in recent memory, yet she still could not discern just what thoughts ran through his head.

 

"I trust that the arrangements for this evening have gone smoothly?" He finally asked.

 

The maid returned to the room with a tray and carefully set it down on the table with the tiniest of thuds. On the tray was a beautiful black porcelain teapot and matching cups. She elegantly poured out two cups of tea and departed the room silently with a bow. Grandfather was quick to take a cup and began sipping as he awaited Mei’s reply.

 

"Yes, Grandfather. It should be an excellent event for the guests and for Father's charity." Mei replied before taking a cup for herself.

 

She took a sip and felt the warmth of the green tea against her lips. It had been exquisitely prepared, with the water being the perfect temperature and the taste having a slightly bitter edge without being unpleasant. Still, she had no doubt that it still paled in comparison to Yuzu’s own brews. There was something uniquely satisfying to refreshments prepared by the person she loved more than anything - Even the finest finishing schools in the world could not teach that.

 

"Good. I expect nothing less from you, Mei." He nodded to himself, satisfied that he had left things in capable hands. Even if he could not expect complete loyalty from Mei, he could always expect the greatest degree of competency.

 

"...Yuzu and her team deserve most of the praise." Mei paused before offering an uneasy response. She could not in good conscience take any credit for the hard work that Yuzu, Matsuri and the rest of the Citrus-E had performed in order to deliver on the strenuous demands of her Grandfather. A compliment from the stone-faced man was a rare thing, but sincerity was still paramount.

 

"Hmmph. I should know to expect the unexpected when it comes to that girl." He paused for a split second, giving Mei enough time to pull the cup away from her mouth, but not enough time to offer a response. "And what about your younger sister? This will all be new to her."

 

Mei set the cup down and mentally steeled herself at the mention of Atsuko. She knew of her grandfather’s plans regarding the young girl and formulating the appropriate responses to his next few questions would be important for ensuring that Atsuko was as insulated as possible from the rigours imposed by her family name.

 

"I have already told her what to expect. I have complete confidence that she will handle it well... Atsuko is most definitely an Aihara." Mei spoke with greatest degree of conviction that she could muster as her grandfather’s expression remained unreadable.

 

Surprisingly, the elderly man allowed himself a small grin after taking another sip of tea. Hearing that his granddaughter was already displaying the character traits to be expected of an Aihara pleased him greatly.

 

"I am glad to hear it. Have you given any thought to my proposal? She is still young, but it is important to start preparing her for when she gets more involved with the family and the Academy." His matter-of-fact tone did little to hide the fact that he had now come to the real topic of their meeting. The time for formality was over.

 

For the Aihara patriarch, this was the ace in the hole, the key to ensuring his legacy.

 

"...I would prefer for Atsuko to decide what she wants to do for herself." Mei finally conceded to the small quiver in her voice. She wished to raise her voice to add extra weight to her opinion and had now exposed a point of weakness to a man who never failed to identify such things.

 

"Mei, why are you even bringing her tonight if you don't want her to start learning?" His voice became more stern and added a few more decibels. His tea cup was now placed back down on the table, unlikely to be touched again until he was satisfied that the matter had been resolved according to his will.

 

Mei shifted in her seat again. Even now, why could she not resist her grandfather completely? Had she really learned nothing from Yuzu?

 

"It is as you say, she is still young and-" Her follow-up was even weaker as she felt her standing in the conversation diminishing rapidly.

 

"You were her age when we started preparing you." Gramps quickly interrupted, striking Mei with a piercing purple gaze and pointing a slightly wrinkled hand towards the interim Chairwoman of the Aihara Academy.

 

Mei could only bow her head in response. The joy of the previous night was now a distant memory, one now replaced by a feeling of failure and inferiority. Any excitement she had felt about the evening ahead of her and her two favorite people was gone.

 

Grandfather sighed loudly, making his dissatisfaction known. His eyebrows raised and he tilted his head, still keeping his bespectacled eyes on his granddaughter. He took little joy in scolding her, but it was necessary to reiterate her the importance of delivering the best possible future for both his family and his academy.

 

"I'm not going to be around forever, Mei. I have worked very hard to make the Academy what it is today, just as your Father once did and just as you do now. It is vital that we secure the long-term future of the Aihara Academy. Tonight is supposed to be the next step towards that." His speech became softer and his hands stayed placed on his lap.

 

"...I know." Mei replied without meaning to, she could barely recognize her voice, such a tremulous whisper had no place falling from her lips. It lacked everything that was her, everything that she had fought so hard to become. She found herself empty and powerless, unable to give voice to her feelings, her wishes.

 

Her grandfather had been a great inspiration to her for so long. It was impossible to call his dedication or his business acumen into question and regardless of methodology, he sincerely wanted for nothing more than the sense of security offered by the knowledge that he had left his life’s work in capable hands. In Aihara hands.

 

"Being indecisive doesn't suit you, Mei. It has always been my wish for an Aihara to be in charge of my school for a very long time but I sometimes wonder whether such a thing is still possible." He made his concern clear.

 

Mei was clearly more than capable to run the academy. She was more than willing to run the academy. The only doubt he felt was whether her dedication to the family business would someday wane, just as his son’s had.

 

Shou abandoning the family had thwarted all of his plans and put a stop to his ambitions. Later on, Mei’s willingness to follow the whims of her heart had done the same and completely precluded the possibility of him spending these last years of his life in serene retirement.

 

He had to admit that his blonde-haired granddaughter’s moxie and business savvy had greatly surprised him. The fact that she had built her own company from nothing had caused him to feel a strange sense of camaraderie with her. She was still a foreign object though, unpredictable and incomprehensible for the most part.

 

As it was, she could no longer trust his family. He could certainly not trust Shou and even though he knew Mei to love the Academy as much as he did, he also knew that the Academy and the family legacy was no longer what she valued the most.

 

The birth of his youngest grandchild had been a blessing. A chance to set the course straight once again. He was a practical man above all things, able to push past his grievances and disappointments in order to secure his goal. An Aihara must always be at the helm of the Academy as only a true Aihara would understand and promote the spirit of the Academy. It could never be anything else.

 

“Grandfather…” Mei’s voice halted his contemplation. Her brow was slightly furrowed, as though her eyes wanted to speak words that her lips could not.

 

“...I should take my leave now.” She said, now bowing slightly and averting his gaze. “There are still matters that require my attention.”

 

He agreed with her and soon enough he found himself alone in the living room. His tea was no longer warm but no one knew that he liked it better this way.

 

* * *

 

####  **Song of Then**

 

The sense of failure had a particular bitterness to it and unlike sadness, it did not fall over the heart at once; it seeped through and drop by drop, it filled everything. By the time Mei’s conversation with her Grandfather had concluded, there was no space left untouched by the poison of failure.

 

It was not her Grandfather that she had failed. Failing her Grandfather was something she had grown accustomed to and it could no longer leave her in such a dazed state. Today, she had failed the people she loved the most, the two people who had filled her life with incredible amounts of happiness.

 

She moved as in a dream and for once, she was glad for the maid leading her to the exit as her mind felt so muddled that even a task as easy as this would have exhausted her. A sharp thought pierced her mind with little mercy. It demanded her to turn around and make her way back to him so that she could at least speak her mind, telling him how things were and how they were going to be.

 

“Aihara-sama.” The maid’s unassuming voice had her almost jump. They had reached the foyer and now the exit was surely too close to turn back.

 

Mei collected herself, using every inch of her will to do so. She traded her slippers for her shoes, briefly nodding her goodbye before stepping into the sunlight. She squinted her eyes at the warm glow of Summer and immediately retrieved her aviators sunglasses from her bag. Her Grandfather’s gloomy mansion had caused the sunlight to bother her eyes.

 

Then, a sudden sensation, a jolt within her chest and that peculiar feeling of having eyes on her.

 

“Mei!” A rush of happiness flooded her as her name was called by the voice that she loved above all sounds.

 

She turned toward it and sure enough, her beautiful Yuzu was standing there, along the sidewalk, not far from her and waving at her energetically as if her presence alone would have not commanded the entirety of Mei’s attention.

 

Yuzu stood in the sunlight, smiling as radiantly as ever as the warm rays flared up the gold in her hair and added a beautiful bright note to the subtle bronze of her skin. A colored foulard ran through the loops of the faded denim skirt she was wearing as a belt would, underlining the trimness of her waistline. On her upper body Yuzu wore a faded denim shirt. The top button was open as so to reveal the enticing view of her angular collarbone, one of Mei’s favorite sights. A pair of low-cut orange heeled boots and a loose bag of the same color completed her outfit.

 

The ring on her finger shimmered as well as she waved, kissed as it was by Summer’s lips. Mei could not resist the temptation of brushing her thumb over her own band at the sight.

 

Mei started walking toward her as in a dream, almost floating. Her tense face had relaxed and her heart felt lighter, such was the effect her partner had on her. She stopped less than a meter from Yuzu and took her hand.

 

Without warning, the urge to feel Yuzu grew too strong to ignore. Mei released her hand and stepped forward to wrap herself around her partner. She held onto her, gripping at her denim shirt and resting her smiling lips against her neck.

 

A delighted chuckle tickled her ears as her lover clasped her arms around her, taking hold of her own wrist as she joined them about the small of Mei’s back. Yuzu then pressed her cheek against Mei’s and the warm of her touch was pleasantly familiar as was the rhythm of her breathing. They stood like that for several moments while the sun cast its warmth against their joined bodies.

 

Once they parted, Yuzu gently pushed a lock of hair behind Mei’s ear and Mei melted into a smile of relief. She reached for Mei’s hand once again to delicately play with her beloved’s slender elegant fingers.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei said the only word that inhabited her mind at the moment, all the while offering Yuzu an adoring yet inquisitive glance.

 

“Let’s go home together, Mei.” Yuzu proposed, leaving the reason behind her sudden appearance unspoken. Surely, she must have predicted that Mei would have been unsettled by meeting with her Grandfather.

 

Still the euphoric glint in her eyes revealed that she had simply desired to meet with Mei regardless of the situation.

 

She turned around and wrapped herself around Mei’s arm, causing the tips of her ears to turn rouge, yet the smile that had settled on her lips did not falter. They started for the station, walking in companionable silence until Yuzu started humming a familiar tune under her breath, as was her habit.

 

“I think Mama and Atsu-chan are building an octopus. That girl has so much Lego...” Yuzu remarked, flashing another dazzling smile in her direction." ...And even more creativity.”

 

Atsuko most surely did not lack in creativity, so much so that when weaving a tale about a jealous Space Octopus— which surely was the source of inspiration of her current Lego endeavor — she had cast Mei as the hero of her story. Mei felt that had not been the only time her sister had her wearing such mantle, regardless of whether she felt herself deserving of that position.

 

It was upon that thought that the spell of contentment that Yuzu had cast on her broke. The memory squeezed Mei’s heart in a cruel grip as she felt anything but a hero a the moment.

 

Quite the contrary, actually. She was but a coward, keeping silent while her sister was being spoken of as an object. She had failed not only Atsuko, but the rest of her family as well. She did not deserve to have those emerald eyes look at her with such love.

 

"She also put her new badge on Selene for safekeeping…”  Yuzu continued. “...And I’m sure that she’s going to love her other present even more!” She added, putting a little jump of delight in her step.

 

“...Mei?” Yuzu called for her, falling still and peering at her in concern.

 

Mei’s sudden lack of willingness had not passed unnoticed and she wished she had pulled her sunglasses down, as facing Yuzu’s gaze directly was a true hardship in that moment.

 

“A bit of tiredness... Do not mind it, Yuzu.” She was not lying as the day was proving to be quite taxing and she knew her partner to be too gracious to investigate further.

 

They turned a corner, walking at leisurely pace, as Mei was unwilling to let this brief moment of solace go. There was a peculiar serenity embedded in the simple action of taking a stroll with Yuzu.

 

Her troubled mind had not allowed her to fully enjoy it but nevertheless, the simple comfort had not failed to smooth her tension a small amount, yet she still had no words to explain to her partner what had transpired during the one-sided conversation she had just exchanged with her Grandfather.

 

“...Should we write a note to go with her present, Yuzu?” She switched to a topic that she knew would garner Yuzu’s complete focus.

 

“Yup!” Yuzu nodded giddily at the thought. “You should write it though! She loves your calligraphy!”  A joyful giggle followed. “I’ll draw something to go with it! The three of us as bears maybe?”

 

The image brought a sincere smile upon Mei’s lips and she mentally thanked her lover for being such a thoughtful person.

 

Upon entering their home, Yuzu announced their arrival in her usual singsong voice. The place was empty and her action might have seemed pointless but it was not. Their home was one of the symbols of their relationship, a place they both had invested money in. Their joint actions and sacrifices had made it a reality and by announcing their arrival, Yuzu aimed to reinforce that very fact. They began their life together a long time before moving into their apartment but the cozy abode two floors below them was in the past now.

 

Without warning, Yuzu lost her balance as she became tangled while removing one of her shoes. She would have landed on her face if Mei’s hands had not darted to grip her waist to swiftly and firmly pull her back. In spite of her near collision with the ground, a giggle tumbled past Yuzu’s lips as she found herself with her back tightly pressed against Mei’s chest. Her partner’s arms were clasped firmly around her midriff as Mei’s face rested along the curvature of her neck from behind.

 

“Yuzu.” A  whisper against her skin sent a shiver through her. “You should be more careful.” Mei was pleading rather than reprimanding her.

 

“Don’t worry, my love. I have catlike reflexes.” She jokingly reassured her while covering her partner's hands with her own before claiming them in a firm hold.

 

Yuzu took her time, savoring her lover’s closeness and synchronizing her breathing with Mei’s. Once their patterns matched, she slowed down, progressively, taking longer and deeper breaths, leading Mei to steady her own rhythm.

 

She gently removed Mei’s arms from around her, stroking the skin with her thumbs as she did, before turning around to face her lover, cupping her face with both hands to stare firmly into the depths of her wide purple eyes.

 

Yuzu, leaned closer, parting her love’s lips with her own before claiming them with gentle firmness, falling into a slow and languid kiss that consumed several moments. The rhythm they fell into was one of lazy pleasure, a love so delicate that it had them swaying in place with Mei’s hands taking purchase of Yuzu’s trim hips.

 

They stood within each other’s arms for a few more moments, simply gazing into the depths of each other’s eyes as they could take hold of the other through the simple act of staring.

 

Mei relieved herself of her blazer at last and put it on the coat hook while Yuzu stood by her in bemused attendance. They put on their slippers and walked into the living area, Yuzu stretching her arms above her head as she skipped forward.

 

In spite of feeling the strong need to get out of the rest of her suit, Mei elected to remain behind Yuzu. She felt mentally exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be lead. Her partner’s presence of spirit was a light she intended to follow and yet a part of her rebelled against the idea of having Yuzu soothe her troubles. She felt undeserving of such privilege.

 

Without warning, Yuzu pivoted on her right foot and turned to her with a most dazzling smile on her face. Mei squinted, as though staring into direct sunlight.

 

“Mei! It’ll be a while before Mama and Atsuko arrive.” She closed her fists with enthusiastic purpose. “Maybe we could go over the plans for tonight ag—”

 

Yuzu was suddenly silenced by Mei’s lips as one of the younger woman's hands grabbed the front of Yuzu's shirt and pulled her into a rough kiss. Mei's other hand wrapped around her bicep, willing her closer still.

 

Yuzu was past being surprised by such gestures from her lover and quickly moved to reciprocate but something was wrong. The way that Mei held her was too tight and the kiss too forceful. It felt like when they had only just first met.

 

She would never deny herself to her lover but Mei was trying to silence her thoughts rather than give voice to her love. There was no solace to be found in such mindless contact and Yuzu could not do Mei the disservice of helping her smother her pain rather than acknowledging it.

 

She did not need to take any action though, for as suddenly as the kiss had started it had stopped, with Mei falling motionless at once after pulling back from her in a rush.

 

Mei exhaled through her nose as her eyes widened slowly in shock. Her mouth was agape yet unable to produce any sound. She did not release the grip she had on Yuzu but her hold had become delicate, her fingers barely touching the now red skin of Yuzu’s arm.

 

“Mei…” Yuzu whispered softly, her voice holding no hint of accusation or blame.

 

“Yuzu… forgive me, please” Mei’s broken whisper had Yuzu’s heart swell and pulse with anguish. The shiver in her voice left little doubt that she was close to tears.

 

“There is nothing to forgive, Mei.” Yuzu cupped Mei’s face in her hands, cradling it ever so delicately.

 

Mei could not remove from her mind the terrible notion that she had sullied their love with such an impulsive and selfish gesture.

 

To Mei, it was unacceptable.

 

She felt Yuzu’s hands cup her face and not even the shame she was wallowing in could prevent Mei from taking comfort in her lover’s touch. It was simply irresistible, leading her to comfort no matter how lost she felt.

 

Equally irresistible was the urge to give back, so she wrapped her hands around Yuzu’s nimble wrists and brushed her thumbs over the smooth skin with devotion, trusting her love for the woman to surge through the innocent contact.

 

“Please, don’t be too harsh on yourself, Mei.”

 

Yuzu had always been forgiving to a fault; She had never permitted Mei to take any blame for leaving her and she had always been adamant about Mei being deserving of praise for taking control of her life. The pain of the past was best left in the past and no one was truly deserving of blame.

 

She lifted her head and found herself staring in the infinity of Yuzu’s eyes. They held no disappointment nor accusation, no suspicion nor judgement. Mei found profound understanding and compassion in Yuzu’s verdant gaze. And love, for love never failed to play in the gorgeous green spectrum of Yuzu’s eyes whenever she looked at Mei.

 

It was all Yuzu could do in the moment. She could not lend her voice to her side as Mei had yet to fully decipher her own agitation and break it into rational thought. The source of her trouble was easy to guess though, as her lover’s worries usually had the same origin.

 

Stillness was not part of Yuzu’s nature, her very essence negated it but she had learned how to curtail her impulses. She could hold her tongue, refrain from posing questions and avoid urging Mei into opening up but her body could speak and it did so without reservation: Her eyes, her touches and her smile, they could all translate what was in her heart as clearly as words would, if not more, as she let her being speak her love for the woman who meant everything to her.

 

A long sigh fled Mei’s lips and she pulled back, brushing her lips about Yuzu’s cheekbone in a soft kiss as she did. Her purple eyes were brimming with gratitude as the only thing keeping her together at the moment was the kind and patient look that Yuzu was gifting her with. A preternatural calm spread through Mei, smoothing down her every concern and restoring the sharpness of her mind.

 

Yuzu smiled sweetly at her, returning the favor by brushing her own lips about Mei’s cheek. It was all the encouragement Yuzu needed to take the lead and guide her partner out of the dark mire that her mind had been stuck in.

 

“I’ll make some tea.” Yuzu said while capturing one of Mei’s slack hands with her own.

 

Yuzu guided Mei to take a seat at the kitchen table, mindful to leave her with a kind smile before moving to prepare the kettle. She would steal glances at Mei every now and then as she searched for the blend she had in mind. Mei’s posture alone betrayed her true feelings as it lacked the elegant sharpness and proud countenance that came so naturally to her. As of now, Mei apperaded deflated, resting her elbows on the table and looking like a picture of defeat.

 

Minutes ticked by and Yuzu put a tray holding a teapot and two cups on the table. Her own cup had a bunny motif while Mei’s predictably featured a bear. It made for a nice contrast with the rather traditional shape of the tea cups.

 

Yuzu sat herself beside Mei and served the tea, being rewarded by a delicate smile and a nod. She filled her own cup then and added a singular sugar cube, as was her habit.

 

“Orange and ginger. A good selection, I think.” Mei hummed after taking a sip.

 

“Yup! Atsu-chan really likes it too.” Yuzu replied.

 

Whenever Atsuko was mentioned, a smile would appear on Mei’s lips. It was sometimes full and unguarded, other times just whispered. Regardless of the degree though, a smile would surely never fail to appear.

 

Yet now, the mention of their darling sister cast a shadow upon Mei’s eyes.

 

It proved to be the impetus Mei needed though as she then took a deep breath and readied herself to talk.

 

“I no longer know how I feel about my Grandfather, Yuzu.” She revealed at last while averting her gaze from Yuzu by focusing on the steam rising from her cup.

 

Yuzu had been aware of the source of her partner’s troubles from the very beginning, not just because reading Mei had become second nature to her but also because the concern plaguing her love had a very personal quality to it. The root from where it stemmed was easy to guess as for the most part, Mei’s troubles had but one cause.

 

“I have reasons to be bitter...” Mei struggled to continue, placing her tea cup down on the mat with trembling fingers, using the action to focus herself once again. “...But then so does he.”

 

Yuzu held her tongue. In her opinion, Mei’s Grandfather had no reason or right to feel bitter towards Mei but she knew that her love did not fully share her view. For being such a logical and cerebral person, Mei often fell prey to conflicting emotions when the Aihara patriarch was concerned.

 

“Mother and Father are quite right in saying that my position as an interim Chairwoman is no longer acceptable.” Mei lifted her head then, her clear purple gaze muddled with sadness.

 

“Six years is a long time though, Mei.” Yuzu said, careful to remain neutral in her approach of the matter.

 

There was not much that she could offer Mei in the way of words at the moment and so she reached over, offering her hand to her, palm up. She did not have to wait as Mei’s hand found hers right away. Her love’s skin was warm as a result of holding the steaming cup of tea and yet the slightest of tremors resonated just below the skin of her pale fingers every now and then.

 

Yuzu’s own warmth was the only warmth able to quell that particular trembling and she wrapped her hand around Mei’s, silently celebrating how elegant her love was, even in the smallest of details.

 

“I cannot be who he wants me to be.” Mei’s voice had lost some of its meekness and as she spoke, her tone became firmer with every word. "I do not want to.”

 

“Our sister, Atsuko, she is precious, Yuzu.” She looked directly at Yuzu then, her gorgeous purple gaze held a ferocity to it that Yuzu had seldom seen before.

 

“No one ever doubted your intentions, Mei.” Yuzu’s unwavering voice had love on its side and that was a sound that could never be ignored. She felt as if the knot holding Mei in such discomfort was about to be unraveled. All she had to do was to be there for her partner. She squeezed her hand firmly, trusting actions over words to properly carry her feelings to Mei.

 

“...And yet, when he spoke of her as an asset... I... I held my tongue, Yuzu.” Mei revealed at last and she did not avert her eyes while doing so, wishing to feel the full impact of Yuzu’s disappointment now that her weakness had been revealed.

 

“What he thinks does not truly matter, Mei.” Yuzu replied, albeit delicately as if the sentence held more than a single meaning within the confines of its words. From the way she was now staring at Mei, with eyes full of only pride and respect, the intent behind her words was quite clear.

 

Yuzu was aware of how hard becoming her own person had proved for her lover. Seeing Atsuko sought after by the very same forces that had wished to mold her in a concept rather than a person not only filled Mei with anguish, it also drove her mad with fear. A part of her would always look at her Grandfather with the eyes of a child and see him as stronger than anything; a wall too high to climb, an ocean to vast to traverse, a well too deep to draw water from.

 

"You need to tell him what you've just told me." Yuzu said, her voice firm yet kind.

 

Mei’s dark eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline, then a sigh fled her lips as she sunk lower into her seat, now looking at her partner from under her dark fringe.

 

"...It is not quite that simple - Not for me, at least." She whispered and yielded a delicate smile, wishing she shared her lover’s brashness. Such boldness came from having a strong heart and it was already incredible for her to have a heart at all.

 

“We’re together, Mei.” Yuzu said, wishing to reach Mei by stating something that might appear as an obvious fact of life and yet carried quite the deeper meaning within its simple sound.

 

They were together despite there once being a time when this very fact had seemed impossible. It was a  dream meant to remain unfulfilled and a never healing wound bleeding them dry.

 

That was not the case though and even thinking about not being together felt ridiculous now. Their hearts pulsed vigorously in their chests and their dream was now a reality. Through love they were untouchable.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu.” Mei susurrated before leaning over to softly kiss Yuzu on the lips.

 

Yuzu wrapped herself around her completely then, bringing her even closer. Mei felt herself melt into the warm embrace as the perception of Yuzu conquered her senses: touch as they were tightly pressed together, smell as her unique scent was the only thing she could breathe, taste as she could savor the beautiful flavor of love on her lips, sight, as even with her eyes closed she saw her love wrapped tightly around her and the sound of Yuzu’s beautiful voice was in her ears.

 

* * *

 

 

####  **Song of Now**

 

Atsuko hesitated for a moment before taking a hold of the door handle. What if she was on the wrong floor? What if it was locked? Her Mama had told her that her sisters were anticipating her arrival and she had carefully checked the floor numbers when making the short ascent to their apartment, but uncertainty still played upon her mind. Still, she had to be brave - Just like her Nee-san and her Yuzu-nee.

 

She placed her hand on the handle and pulled it down. Sure enough, there was little resistance and it opened inwards into that familiar and welcoming place. She breathed a sigh of relief and tentatively stepped into the entryway.

 

"Excuse me." She said in a delicate voice, still carrying a bout of shyness within her as she had never entered her sisters’ apartment by herself.

 

“Little samurai!” Yuzu-nee’s familiar voice called out from the kitchen, the enthusiasm vibrating through its jovial tone cleansed Atsuko of all anxiety and by the time her oldest sister appeared in front of her, Atsuko was grinning widely.

 

“Did you come by yourself, sweetheart?” She asked after kneeling forward to rest her hands on her knees and look directly at her. She was grinning just as widely as Atsuko was.

 

“Yeah!” Atsuko allowed a small amount of pride to color her voice, yet she was not able to keep a delicate blush from her cheeks.

 

“Mama said it was okay, Yuzu-nee.” She explained, taking the chance to hide her blushing cheeks by kneeling to remove her shoes.

 

“Sure is! You’ll be seven soon, after all!” Yuzu-nee ended her sentence by winking at her, both knowing that they were still several months away from the hugely important date in the calendar.

 

Eventually, Atsuko managed to take off both shoes and soon found herself squealing as her Yuzu-nee wasted no time in lifting her into her arms, even tossing her slightly in the air as she did. It was a habit that never failed to have her Nee-san frown in worry.

 

“Come here, sweetheart!” Yuzu-nee whispered lovingly while tightening her embrace around her. Atsuko wrapped her legs around her sister’s waist and her arms around her neck, immediately burrowing into the comforting warmth that belonged to her oldest sister alone. She smiled against her shoulder when Yuzu-nee started swaying on her feet and gently rocking the both of them.

 

Atsuko pouted for a second when Yuzu-nee put her down, already missing her warmth. She had still to greet her Nee-san though and the thought of getting more hugs had her dashing into the apartment. The sound of her small feet bouncing across the floor warning of her impending move.

  
“Nee-san!” She called, eager to grab her sister’s attention.

  
Mei rose slowly from her place at the kitchen table and turned to face Atsuko, who had stopped her run mere inches from where she was sat. She almost winced when Atsuko wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug and could only respond with a limp arm around her sister’s back.

 

Atsuko’s enthusiasm quickly turned to worry. She felt none of the safety or warmth that her Nee-san would usually afford her, prompting a wave of anxiety to wash over her as she struggled to comprehend what was happening.

 

Mei tensed up when she saw the troubled expression forming on her sister’s face. She could not allow herself to fail Atsuko twice in one day. Forcing a small smile onto her lips, Mei tried to meet Atsuko’s gaze, but instead found herself focusing on the child’s forehead.

 

“Are you ready for this evening, Atsuko? It has already been quite a busy day.”

 

Atsuko’s troubled expression did not disappear as quickly as Mei would have liked. She knew Atsuko would not pass the chance to ease her out of a bout of embarrassment though, she was much like Yuzu in that regard.

 

“It’s alright, Nee-san.” She flashed Mei that beautiful smile of hers, the one that was all Yuzu and Mei felt a pang in their chests at the sight of it.

 

“I took a huge nap!” She added, blushing slightly as she did and looking all the more adorable for it. Mei felt the impulse to scoop her up in her arms and hold her as tightly as ever. At the moment though, she also felt like she had no right to such privilege.

 

Fortunately, Atsuko had no time to register her lack of reaction as Yuzu skipped back into the kitchen that very instant, lifting Atsuko up to sit on the table as though she had perceived Mei’s hesitation.

 

“Did you fall asleep in your Lego like last time, Atsu-chan?” She asked playfully while Atsuko wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, still craving the comfort of her warmth.

 

“It only happened once, Yuzu-nee!” The child pouted playfully, prompting Yuzu to scatter several kisses on her adorable face and immediately turning the pout into a bright smile.

 

“It’s all good, little samurai! You’re the only one that could…” She stopped, struck by a thought. “Actually! There is someone else that could fall asleep anywhere at anytime!”

 

“...I wonder who that is?” Yuzu released Atsuko, placed a finger on her chin and tapped playfully at it. Mei knew that her partner was trying to ease her back into the conversation and she appreciated her kindness greatly but when Atsuko’s laughing green eyes set on her in joyful anticipation, a cold tightness coiled around her chest.

 

“My Nee-san!” As expected, Atsuko hugged her, tightening her spindly arms around her while burrowing into her neck. Mei had spent a lifetime honing her skills when it came to concealing her inner turmoil but doing so pained her now. Yuzu and Atsuko deserved nothing but honesty.

 

Still, it would have surely been selfish to burden the precious child with worry because of such a narcissistic whim. It was a poor attempt to rationalise the situation and Mei knew it. Yuzu was looking at her with affection in her eyes and if Mei were to give her a signal, she would have wasted no time and intervene.

 

Mei did not give her any signal but she did tilt her head in gratitude though and wrapped her arms around Atsuko as tightly as she could, resting her lips on her fine and silky hair, its texture so painfully similar to her own.

 

She felt Atsuko exhale in contentment once her arms settled around her, her cool breath tickling the skin of her neck as she did. Atsuko always felt safe in her arms. How could she have failed such precious trust? It was unthinkable. A dull headache gathered behind her eyes at the thought as if her own body was rebelling against it. Nevertheless, she kept her arms around Atsuko, intent on holding her for as long as the child would want her to.

 

“Did you bathe already, sweetie?” Mei was not surprised to hear Yuzu voice a question the exact moment her headache appeared.

 

“Erm…” Atsuko released her, albeit slowly and turned to her oldest sister, looking sheepish as she scrunched up her face in a rather apologetic frown.

 

“I took a long nap, Yuzu-nee.” Her expression relaxed at once when Yuzu combed her fingers through her hair, smoothing it back while a bright smile stretched her finely chiselled features in a radiant expression.

 

“You did well, Atsu-chan! We wouldn’t want you to fall asleep before the cakes arrive now, would we?”.

 

“Nope!” Atsuko yelped and broke into a wild grin, knowing that Yuzu-nee and her team had prepared all manner of sweet and savoury treats for the evening.

  
“We’ll make it quick then!” Yuzu was never one to pass up on opportunity to help wash that silky smooth Aihara hair. She turned around, offering her back to the child, who wasted no time in clasping her arms around  her neck. After securing the child's legs, Yuzu bounced forward, stealing a delighted giggle from Atsuko.

 

“Mei?” Yuzu spun around without warning, causing Atsuko’s amusement to take on a wild note. Mei immediately forced a smile to her lips, predicting that her sister’s eyes would fall on her right away. “Would you mind getting our dresses out in the meanwhile?”

 

“Not at all, Yuzu.” When Yuzu and Atsuko disappeared from the room, so did Mei’s smile.

 

The silence Mei found herself in after Atsuko and Yuzu left felt eerie though she refused to dwell on it by busying herself with the task at hand. She made her way into the bedroom that she shared with Yuzu, ignoring the stiff nervousness of her movement for the time being.

 

Soon enough, the sound of Atsuko and Yuzu’s combined voices drifted to her - words laced with a laughter. In spite of her gloomy thoughts and the dull headache building inside her, there was something irresistibly soothing in the combined voices of her girls.

 

She carefully took Yuzu’s dress out of its bag and hung it from the highest rail of their wardrobe, letting it flow elegantly from strap to hem. Yuzu was fond of saying that dresses needed room to breathe, but that may have also just been a convenient excuse to monopolise their shared storage space with all manner of garments.

 

Yuzu’s dress could only be described as a rush of gold. Its hue was the result of tightly woven lace, stretching over a lucid layer of satin. Its vivid brilliance was masterfully achieved by colors ranging from the palest of golds to the rich color of sunlit sand.

 

The sweetheart neckline gave the top portion a distinctive heart-shaped style meant to accentuate the décolletage and to flaunt her angular collarbone. Mei doubted that her partner had chosen that particular dress purely to play on her weakness for that sweet spot, though it was not unthinkable for Yuzu to have her in mind when choosing what to wear.

 

Yuzu’s dress remained a tight fit from the top to her calves, where it became a soft wave of voluminous tulle just above the ground. By contrast, Mei’s dress featured a tight corset that reached low on her hips before giving way to a flowing skirt.

 

Mei pursed her lips in appreciation as the image of her lover filling the dress with siren-like sinuosity appeared in her mind. She could see Yuzu walking in it, her pace not lazy enough to bring a cat to mind, while the room entire attention focused on her, irresistibly drawn to her gleaming presence. Mei resolved to let her partner know just how beautiful she was with each and every look tonight. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her idea, then moved swiftly to take out her and Atsuko’s dresses too.

 

“...our irreplaceable treasure.” She whispered when her eyes sat on Atsuko’s beautiful midnight blue dress. Another pang of guilt seized her chest, coiling around it viciously. She felt tears gathering in her eyes.

 

Still, she would not allow herself the relief that came from crying.

 

“Mei.” She almost gasped when Yuzu’s voice pulled her back into the present. Her love was wearing her red-rimmed glasses, a look Mei was particularly fond of. Her slightly damp fridge gave her a charming disheveled look as she leaned casually against the doorframe, arms folded loosely over her chest, right foot lying flat against the side of her calf. If Yuzu’s goal was to create an air of easiness to ease her anxiety, Mei thought it to be only a partial success.

 

“Atsu-chan and I are done.” She smiled sweetly before holding out one hand towards Mei. “Come on, let’s do your makeup.”

 

A worried frown crossed Yuzu’s features as she spoke the last of her sentence though. Mei would have liked nothing less than burdening her partner with more concern but the level of wordless understanding they had achieved through the years made it difficult for her to conceal her turmoil.

 

With a bemused shake of her head, one that caused her golden locks to sway gently about her shoulders, Yuzu made her way to her nightstand and retrieved a small package from her drawer. She walked to Mei then without pausing and offered it to her. It contained tablets to soothe headaches and other minor afflictions. Mei could only sigh as of course Yuzu noticed.

 

“You don’t have to endure, Mei.” She smiled sweetly, tilting her head in encouragement, prompting Mei to take the offered reprieve. As a rule she would avoid such things as she had been trained to ignore her discomfort and never yield to it. However, going through the gala with a headache was a hazardous move. She had to be at her sharpest tonight.

 

“Thank you.” She said before slicing the foil packaging with her fingernail and putting a pill on her tongue. She swallowed it with no need to aid herself with water; Yuzu then flashed her a bright smile, generous as always.

 

“Here, let me help.”  With a delicate caress, Yuzu guided Mei’s head to rest on her shoulder, then took a small step back and began threading her fingers through her hair. She worked gently through it until her fingertips reached her nape, where she kneaded the tension out of Mei’s neck with firm and loving touches.

 

“...thank you, Yuzu.” Mei whispered after a few moments, feeling quite better already. She guessed her lover’s touch to have been the cause of her sudden recovery rather than the medicine.

 

“Anytime, Mei.”  As soon as the affectionate reply was spoken, Mei turned her head, intent on kissing her sweet Yuzu’s cheek. She was surprised when her kiss fell on the corner of Yuzu’s lips instead. They chuckled against each other’s mouths for an instant before drifting into a peaceful silence.

 

They only took the briefest of moments though as having Atsuko wait even a second longer would not be acceptable. They left the bedroom and headed toward the bathroom, challenging their balance as they attempted to walk as closely to each other as possible.

 

“I’ll be right back!” Yuzu said without warning before dropping a kiss on her cheek and dashing toward the kitchen, leaving behind a quite befuddled and wide-eyed Mei.

 

Upon crossing the bathroom threshold, Mei had to yield another smile as Atsuko looked all too precious, wrapped as she was in her oversized cream colored bathrobe and happily swinging her arms about, hands concealed by the garment long sleeves.

 

The robe was covered by small black feline pawprints but the best part though was definitely the hood, on top of which a pair of large black-tipped cat ears towered. Mei was partial to the child’s teddy bear themed hoodie but she could not deny that Atsuko was equally adorable as a kitten.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko greeted her joyfully upon catching a sight of her reflection in a mirror in her peripheral vision.

 

“...Nee-san?” She asked in soft concern while peering at Mei from under her oversized hood, looking much a like an attentive kitten. Mei shed her worries for the time being and dropped on one knee, right in front of the child.

 

“You are quite cute, Atsuko.” The smile following her words came surprisingly easily. She yielded to the temptation of placing a fingertip on the tip of Atsuko’s nose. The child playfully grabbed at her hand with her smaller one, lowering it down so that she could hold it tightly against her chest.

 

“Here we go!” Yuzu-nee announced in a happy tone while busily walking into the bathroom with a folding chair under her arm and a small pink hairdryer in her hand.

 

Her beautifully radiant smile seemed to be slightly softened by a measure of relief once she took in the sight of Mei and Atsuko. Atsuko nodded toward her oldest sister and was rewarded with a wink. Yuzu then proceeded to open the folding chair and place it behind Atsuko’s left shoulder.

 

“Mei!” She called while plunging the hairdryer in a nearby socket.

 

Atsuko squealed and then broke into a wide grin when her Nee-san slipped her hands under her arms, effortlessly lifting her from behind before deftly placing her on the waiting chair.

 

They caught each other’s reflection in the mirror again and Atsuko was surprised by the sight of Nee-san smiling brightly at her. It was the first big smile of the evening and it was one that Atsuko adored as it made her Nee-san’s face appear so very soft.

 

“Alright, little samurai.” Yuzu-nee broke her out of her contemplation while handing the brush that she was holding to Nee-san. Her oldest sister knelt by her, looking at her with such absolute love that Atsuko felt the warmth of a blush creep on her cheeks.

 

“How about you start blowing your hair while we put some makeup on?” Yuzu asked while bouncing slightly on her bent legs by shifting her weight between them.

 

“O-kay!” Atsuko replied as soon as the last word fell from her Yuzu-nee’s lips. She had only ever handled a hairdryer jokingly before, blowing at her Yuzu-nee while her oldest sister brushed her wet hair. She could totally take care of the task that had been presented to her though. After all Yuzu-nee had said she was almost seven. Well, kind of.

 

The hood of her bathrobe was gently pulled back then and a second later she felt a brush comb through her damp hair. In the mirror, she could see her Nee-san gracefully brushing her hair. She started from the top of her head and lifted a tress to thread the brush through its whole length with the utmost care.

 

“Just the top of your head, sweetheart.” Yuzu explained while waving the hairdryer around to mimic the gesture. “Don’t hold it too close though, it breathes fire like a dragon!”

 

The example made Atsuko giggle as she felt a sudden desire to have a pink dragon help her with her hair. She made a note to ask Nee-san later.

 

“If your arm gets tired, just stop and rest for a bit, sweetheart.” Yuzu-nee instructed in an unusually serious voice before dropping a sound kiss on her shoulder.

 

“Got it, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko did understand her older sister’s concern as she could be quite stubborn and would push herself too far on occasion - another trait she shared with her Nee-san, at least according to Yuzu-nee. Mama never failed to point out that Yuzu-nee was just, if not more, stubborn than Nee-san though.

 

Once she had been fully briefed, she smiled to herself and started drying off the top of her head as Yuzu-nee had showed her. In spite of the warm weather, Atsuko enjoyed feeling the blow of the hairdryer.

 

She found herself humming again, battling against the roar of the pink dragon. The thought of the gala did not concern her as much as it did before. She had a long talk with her Mama over the subject and she had simply reminded her that her sisters would be by her side and that if anything happened to bother her, no matter how small, they would see to it. It was not something Atsuko had not been aware of, but hearing it from Mama’s voice made all the difference.

 

She focused her eyes on her sisters as they were reflected in the mirror. Nee-san sat on a stool facing Yuzu-nee as her oldest sister deftly applied a subtle shade of eyeshadow to her. They would share whole conversations through a few looks, stopping only to glance back to make sure that their youngest sister was not having any difficulties.

 

Sure enough, a sharp squeal of displeasure instinctively rose from Atsuko’s lips as the air from the hairdryer became too hot against her skin. She gave herself a sheepish look in the mirror upon realizing that she had held the dryer too close, lost as she was within her contemplation. The dragon had swooped down and scorched the earth below.

 

“Little samurai?” She had hoped the hair dryer noise had covered her squeal but of course, her sisters were too attentive to her to miss it. She truly should have never worried herself over the gala, after all.

 

“It’s alright, Yuzu-nee!” She said after switching the hairdryer off and turning around to look at them directly. From her oldest sister’s knowing look, it was quite likely that she had seen exactly what happened. A blush formed on her cheeks.

 

“Do I need to wear makeup as well, Yuzu-nee?”

 

Her question caused her Yuzu-nee to break into a chuckle, still maintaining her focus on her right hand as she continued working her magic with the small brush. Unfortunately, Nee-san did not share her focus and Yuzu-nee was quickly forced to stop as Atsuko’s question had widened Nee-san’s eyes, hiding her eyelids entirely!

 

“Not tonight, Atsu-chan!” Yuzu-nee replied to her question before winking playfully at her. Her answer had Nee-san sigh out of relief.

 

Atsuko knew that her Nee-san only rarely put makeup on while Yuzu-nee had a real passion and talent for it. She was quite fond of how colorful her sister’s eyes always appeared, just as she was of her bright lips and colored nails. It suited her Yuzu-nee to be a vibrant rainbow of color.

 

“Actually, you won’t ever need to wear makeup if you don’t want to, little samurai.” Yuzu-nee continued. “You’re naturally beautiful like your Nee-san.”

 

For as much as Atsuko loved being likened to her Nee-san, she had to add to her oldest sister’s statement.

 

“You’re beautiful too, Yuzu-nee.” She said, taking care to clearly enunciate each and every word.

 

“You are super beautiful!” She said while nodding firmly and gripping the back of her chair tightly. The sudden blush coloring her older sister’s cheeks painted a huge grin on her face.

 

“Yuzu.” Nee-san curled her hand around Yuzu-nee’s wrist then, her gorgeous purple eyes carrying a glint of amusement and the beginning of a smile had appeared on her lips.

 

“Atsuko is quite right. You are...” She paused for effect, causing Yuzu-nee’s eyes to widen even further. “...Super beautiful.”

 

Having Nee-san join her play turned Atsuko’s small grin into an uncontrollably large one. Her Yuzu-nee tried to hide her embarrassment behind a frumpy face.

 

“Stop it, you two!” She scolded, putting a finger under Nee-san’s chin, wishing to tilt her head slightly back so that she could resume her work.

 

“...don’t distract me or your sister will look like a panda.” She muttered, trying and failing to sound mightily displeased. Her voice simply could not play such notes, not even as a joke.

 

“I do like pandas quite a bit, Yuzu.” Nee-san announced in utter seriousness, nodding solemnly as she did. The next moment, a thoughtful expression crossed her features and she fell into a state of deep contemplation.

 

Atsuko searched her Yuzu-nee’s eyes then and as soon as their emerald gazes locked they burst into laughter. Their sudden amusement had Nee-san look around in befuddlement and when she graciously tilted her head in question, Atsuko and Yuzu’s laughter grew even louder.

 

* * *

 

#### Bigger than space itself.

 

Once Mei’s makeup had been taken care of, Yuzu had proceeded to apply her own while Mei saw to brushing Atsuko’s jet black hair. Unlike Yuzu, who was going to do her hair up in a fancy style, Mei had elected to wear hers hair down tonight

 

Her decision had delighted Atsuko as the child had refused each and every hairstyle proposed to her by her oldest sister in a somewhat harmless gesture of rebellion. If Yuzu had been disappointed by losing the chance to style Mei and Atsuko’s hairs, she did not show it. Regardless, they were due for a festival soon and then she would get the chance to give them any hairdo she wished to.

 

Yuzu’s warm presence provided Mei with comfort as her love stood behind her with her hands resting upon her bare shoulders. The nights they spent apart during her stay at her Grandfather’s mansion had been the coldest in her life and only one thing could have soothed the ice that had been gripping her heart. After moving back home, even sleeping on a futon had felt more warm because the knowledge that Yuzu was close by had been enough.

 

She felt the heat of a blush traveling up her neck at the sight of those beautiful green eyes admiring her reflection from over her shoulder. Mei had allowed Yuzu to choose the dress for her and the smile that was currently greeting her was evidence that Yuzu had been pleased with her choice.

 

Yuzu had chosen a black dress for her to wear, declaring that the dark color would suit Mei’s complexion, enhancing the moonlit quality of her paleness. The dress had a long bodice, covered by intricate patterns of black lace woven with fibers made of white gold as to draw the shapes of a thousand constellations. The fabric was exquisite and its featherlight quality framed her steps in graceful elegance.

 

“I think you need some jewellery to complete the look, Mei - Just a little bit though!” Yuzu spoke to her reflection, trailing a fingertip along the slope of Mei’s neck. The sharp touch of Yuzu’s gold-tipped nail sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and the sight of an enigmatic smile upon her glossy lips had halted Mei’s breathing for a brief instance.

 

“Your neck is so long and graceful. It doesn’t need an heavy stone, Mei.” Yuzu continued, her warm breath tickled the bare skin of Mei’s shoulder.

 

Yuzu’s eyes held an impenetrable and mysterious depth as she stared at their reflection from above Mei’s left shoulder. Still, Mei was patient and would allow her partner to lead this dance. The thought sent another down Mei’s spine and she finally spoke:

 

“I will leave the choice to you, Yuzu.” She conceded easily with a graceful bow of her head.

 

She had gained some knowledge of gemstones while searching for the perfect necklace to gift to Yuzu for their third-year anniversary: An emerald matching the incredible green of her eyes. Yuzu was wearing it at the moment. The gem had nestled itself in the hollow of her neck, continually calling Mei’s eyes to linger on the angles of Yuzu’s neckline and the way it softly yielded to her collarbone.

 

The two of them made quite the sight, Mei had to admit, allowing herself a rare moment of vanity. Their dresses were wonderful individually but were even better together. Yuzu’s golden figure against the shimmering black of her own dress appeared even more radiant. It was spot of absolute light, a Sun rising defiantly against a midnight sky.

 

“We do make quite the pair, Mei.” Mei found herself smiling delicately at their reflection, the curve of her lips was almost imperceptible but she trusted Yuzu to see her smile.

 

Her love moved then, hand trailing a delicate caress from Mei’s right shoulder to her left as she stepped away, leaving Mei longing for her warmth. Still, she had no time to dwell on it as Yuzu’s whereabouts demanded her whole attention. Her partner was pacing about while tapping a finger on her chin, gazing upward and making a show of searching her mind.

 

When she turned her gaze toward Atsuko with a wild grin on her face, Mei’s curiosity grew exponentially. Atsuko had been sitting on the bed and had kept incredibly silent for the last few minutes. She had been waiting for Yuzu but now, the child was flashing a wild grin of her own towards her oldest sister. Those two were up to something and suddenly Mei's curiosity could no longer be contained.

 

“Atsu-chan!” Yuzu started theatrically, putting her hand on her hips for good measure.

 

“Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko replied in similar fashion, jumping to an upright position.

 

“I can’t think of anything that would fit your Nee-san...” She continued, taking care to look pensive and lend a small facade of credibility to her words.

 

“There might be something, Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko’s reply confused Mei even further as she knew that Atsuko cared little for jewellery and had absolutely no idea of what their collection consisted of.

 

“Go for it, little samurai!” Yuzu winked before breaking into a dazzling smile. She radiated happiness while Atsuko wasted no time and darted out of the room. A smile tugged at the corner of Mei’s lips at the familiar thud of Atsuko’s feet on the laminate floor as she ran off.

 

Upon setting her eyes on her partner, Mei’s heart skipped a beat and her breathing paused for a moment. Yuzu was a mesmerizing blend of happiness and anticipation at the moment, so much that Mei could taste her partner's elation just by looking at her… and yet there also was an element of nervousness within her. A glimmer of uncertainty.

 

Atsuko returned but a moment later though at a less explosive pace. She was holding a flat box in in front of her with both hands and was taking measured yet purposeful steps. The skirt of her dress fluttered gracefully about her as she closed each step with a small bounce.

 

The Swarovski crystals embedded in the body of her dress twinkled under the light and her silky hair framed her extremely serious face with delicate grace. Her dark hair, along with the midnight blue dress, gave her pale skin an almost ethereal glow. She looked like an Aihara.

 

When she finally reached them, a mild blush blossomed about her cheeks and her lips twitched as though wishing to break into a smile. Still, she maintained a solemn expression.

 

Mei’s mind was largely empty. She could not afford to form any thought as the scene playing in front of her had captured her whole. Atsuko looked up at them with a measure of discomfort on her face.

 

“Hold tight, little samurai.” Yuzu said, her words laced with a chuckle, before putting her hands under Atsuko’s arms and lifting her up to stand on their bed. She was not as far from them now. The smile of gratitude that Atsuko had just flashed to her oldest sister turned into an expression of shyness when Yuzu started speaking.

 

“Mei.” Yuzu’s voice vibrated with the bold fondness of love and suddenly a tremble of her chin had her purse her lips while her translucent eyes adored the sight of Mei as if the world started and ended with her.

 

Mei felt her knees go weak for an instant. She must have somehow faltered because Yuzu took hold of her arm on that very moment. The soft firmness of her touch steadied Mei’s body and mind within an instant while Yuzu found her own center in the action of supporting her love.

 

Finally, a smiling nod from Yuzu had Atsuko lift the box toward her oldest sister. The meeting of their identical emerald gazes painted a smile of nervous anticipation on the child’s serious face as Yuzu moved to unlatch the box golden clasp with suddenly shaking fingers. Once her task was completed, she retrieved the box from Atsuko, leaning to brush a delicate kiss on the child’s brow as she did.

 

“Yuzu-nee and I choose this one because—“ Atsuko started and stopped within the same breath, suddenly hit by a spell of shyness.

 

“...Because Nee-san is ours!” She finally declared.

 

Mei’s only possible reply was to solemnly nod as Atsuko was wonderfully correct in her statement. Her partner showed her own approval by bumping fists with the child. After that, the duo collected themselves into a solemn countenance that led Yuzu to hold the box in front of Mei for a few endless moments before revealing its content and robbing Mei of her breath.

 

Resting on a bed of blue velvet was a necklace **.** It held a pendant and the pendant was everything. Three golden rings: one pink, one white and one yellow, mysteriously woven together to form an inextricable single piece. Each ring appeared to have a different finishing brush as to make them recognizable by touch and each had a stone embedded within. The golden and pink one held emeralds while the white one held a purple sapphire. They were masterfully placed so that they would always be seen together with the emeralds framing the purple sapphire. A small flat ring connected the pendant to a beautiful golden chain.

 

“Yuzu, put it on me, please.” She blurted out in a voice that was too tremulous to be her own while her heart seemed to be on a mission to escape the confines of her chest.

 

Through her quickly misting eyes, Mei glimpsed Atsuko trying to stand on the tips of her toes and made a quick decision. She swept her into her arms, caring little for her dress at the moment as she would never want for her to feel excluded. She hitched her high on her hip, lips softening in a trembling smile on hearing Atsuko’s squeals of delight as the child draped her arms about her shoulders, mindful to let her soon to be adorned neck free.

 

Once Atsuko had been firmly secured against her side, Mei used her free hand to sweep her hair upward, freeing her neck and presenting it to Yuzu. The now adorably shy Yuzu took the necklace from the box with delicate mindful fingers before betraying her impatience by dropping the box on the bed. She paid no mind to Mei’s raised eyebrow. A look of determination sharpened her features as she carefully unclasped the necklace and brought it around Mei’s neck. She was successful in keeping her hands steady as the moment they were sharing was to be framed for all eternity.

 

Yuzu gently positioned the necklace to the best approximation of centre that she could muster. Mei let out a quiet yet sharp exhale as she felt the cold metals touch her bare skin, prompting Yuzu to quell the urge to giggle. With deft fingers, Yuzu brought the two ends of the thin golden chain together and attached them to each other with a precision of movement gained from years of wearing all manner of jewellery. Mei let her hair fall then as to obscure the chain entirely when viewed from behind and finally lifted her face to stare at the loves of her life.

 

“Nee-san!” Atsuko yelped. The beauty of her emerald gaze was revealed in all its depth as she stared at Mei with wide anxious eyes. It was to be expected, Mei thought, as her little lion had never seen her cry after all.

 

“Don’t worry, Atsu-chan, she does that sometimes when I give her jewellery!” Yuzu exclaimed, all too familiar with Mei’s shocked reactions when she surprised her with gifts and this was a particularly exquisite one. Atsuko’s concern was soon replaced by a bemused expression and she suddenly tilted her head.

 

“You’re quite cute, Nee-San.” She said, resting the tip of her index finger on the tip of Mei’s nose as she did. Surprise stilled Mei’s tears for an instant as love surged through her, flooding her being with its absolute nature and casting a spell of invulnerability on her. Her tears were suddenly streaming over a smiling face and then a chuckling one as she swiftly moved to kiss the tip of Atsuko’s cheeky digit. A sigh of contentment left Atsuko’s lips then as the child wrapped herself around her.

 

Mei’s eyes found Yuzu once more and the sight had them widen. Yuzu was glowing right now, lips slightly parted, cheeks delicately blushing, eyes made brighter by unshead tears. Mei had to commit this moment to memory as it was a sight she would always treasure and most surely revisit often.

 

Once their eyes made contact, Yuzu’s lips relaxed into a soft smile and she looked directly at Mei. She already knew all that Mei had to say. They shared one mind. Still, Mei felt the urge to bring her love to her as the moment could only conclude itself one way.

 

“Are you not going to see to my tears, Yuzu?” Her voice was no longer trembling. Love was a song she could now play in any key.

 

A laugh laced with a sob blurted past Yuzu’s lips. She shook her golden head, the wisps of hair framing her face, shimmering about as she did, catching the light and becoming almost transparent. Mei had, once again, surprised her. As absolute as their love for each other was, as deeply as their knowledge of each other ran, they still knew how to surprise each other.

 

Yuzu stepped into her, hand raising to cradle her face, fingers splayed to hold Mei as one would the world. Her lips skimmed over her cheeks, now catching a teardrop with a kiss, now grazing over the drying streak of another, now simply resting upon the corner of her eye as if unwilling to let another salty drop into the world. Fortunately, her waterproof makeup had remained untouched and Yuzu would only put lipstick on before leaving the house. There would be no setbacks.

 

While they would not have minded to remain within the moment a while longer, there was still something missing - something fundamental to bringing their circle to a perfect close. They parted, sharing a look of understanding as soon as their eyes met. Yuzu’s hands lingered a while longer about Mei’s face before dropping away, fingertips brushing a caress over the smooth pale skin as they did. Yuzu walked to their bi-colored dresser, the distinctive bounce in her steps revealed that she would have skipped had her dress not been so tight. She opened the first drawer and retrieved a flat box while Mei gently nuzzled Atsuko’s cheek with her nose.

 

“Atsuko.” Mei called, her authoritative yet kind voice immediately garnering her sister’s attention. Atsuko lifted her head from her neck and looked at her.

 

“Nee-san!” She cried and a smile formed on her face as soon as the name left her lips. There laid a powerful spell within the name when Atsuko spoke it. It bound her every fiber into devotion, which was the reason why her earlier _défaillance_ with her Grandfather hurt so deeply.

 

Yuzu’s timely reappearance by her side put a definitive stop to the wandering of Mei’s mind.

 

Atsuko turned toward her oldest sister while keeping an arm firmly around Mei’s neck. Her head was tilted in curiosity and the expression on her face made her look even more like Mei, if such a thing was possible.

 

“...Yuzu-nee?” She asked, eyes going from Yuzu’s face to the box in her hand.

 

“Atsu-chan.” Yuzu’s voice held the same tone that their Mother did when calling on her children.

 

“We know that you do not care much for jewellery, little samurai.” Yuzu continued, a rouge hue blossoming about her cheekbones. She chuckled it away, shaking her head and reaching to comb through Atsuko’s fringe with her free hand.

 

“But—“ Her emerald green eyes gazed at Mei for a moment. Mei gave into the temptation of fully revealing how emotional she felt and pressed her lips tightly together while nodding several times.

 

“Your Nee-san and I thought you would like this, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu opened the box at last, both of their eyes fixated on Atsuko’s face as the content was revealed.

 

The child gasped, her mouth opening in surprise.

 

As Yuzu-nee had said, Atsuko had never cared much for jewellery. She loved her sisters’ rings and she loved the emerald necklace that her Nee-san had gifted to her Yuzu-nee. She found most of the earrings that her oldest sister wore quite beautiful too and so very right for her Yuzu-nee but she had no desire to try them out herself. She had even fallen in love with the trilogy ring necklace that she and Yuzu-nee had picked for Nee-san.

 

Even the white gold necklace that Yuzu-nee was presenting to her was simply perfect and spoke of Atsuko and her sisters. The necklace had no pendant but the focal point was constituted by the flat shapes of two swallow birds coming together, their touching beaks bridging their bodies as they flew toward each other.

 

Once the shock caused by the beautiful surprise loosened some of the grip it had on her, Atsuko lifted a finger toward the beautiful gift. Upon almost touching it she hesitated, looking at her Yuzu-nee for permission.

 

“It’s yours, sweetheart.” Yuzu-nee smiled sweetly. Atsuko could spot tears gathering in her oldest sister’s eyes though it did not worry her, she knew her Yuzu-nee to cry whenever she was too happy.  

 

She nodded her head giddily several times and traced the outlines of the birds with the tip of her index finger. The metal was not entirely smooth and the tactile sensation it created was rather pleasant.

 

The eyes of the birds completed it as one was a beautiful green gemstone and the other was an equally beautiful purple one. It was the representation of her dream and the shape of her commitment as the two swallows of Uesugi Kenshin’s crest were not just a fancy symbol to her. The crest represented the embodiment of her will to walk the path of Bushido and the watchful eyes of the birds were a promise made by her beloved sisters.

 

“I want to wear it, please!” She blurted out, suddenly feeling electric and grateful to have her Nee-san firmly hold her in her arms.

 

Her request was greeted by a dazzling smile from Yuzu-nee. Her oldest sister had clearly been waiting for nothing else than to put the necklace on her. She felt her Nee-san’s gentle touch about her as she gracefully swept her hair to the side to give Yuzu-nee full access to her neck.

 

“...thanks, Nee-san.” She whispered while Yuzu-nee dropped the now empty box on the bed.

 

Yuzu-nee brought the chain around her neck and clasped it. The sensation of wearing a necklace was a novel one. It was not unpleasant though and rather than constricting her neck, it provided her with a sense of security. She patted at it with her fingers, ducking her chin in a bid to see it. Even upside down it was simply perfect.

 

The warm sound of her sisters’ combined chuckles had her look upwards then and the moment she did, her Yuzu-nee dropped a loud kiss on her brow and her Nee-san rested her lips on her temple. Atsuko found herself smiling uncontrollably, cradled as she was in between her sisters’ kisses.

 

“You should check yourself in the mirror, Atsuko.” Nee-san said wisely.

 

Atsuko fought the urge to let herself fall down on the mattress and simply knelt to slide off the bed, trying to be as graceful as ever. She made a dash toward the full bodied mirror and stopped right in front of it. She moved her hands away and took in the beautiful sight made by the white-gold necklace resting against her midnight blue dress. The contrast provided by the dark tone of her dress caused the necklace to twinkle whenever she moved. It was her very own star.

 

A movement in the mirror caught her attention and she stepped back to better gaze at the reflection. She saw her sisters drawing closer behind her, Yuzu-nee’s hands were upon Nee-san’s shoulders as they brushed their lips together, sharing a few delicate kisses. She turned around, as only a few things were as beautiful as the love that her sisters shared.

 

Mama always said that Nee-san and Yuzu-nee were a perfect match and that few very people were blessed to meet their perfect match. Mama would always get sad after saying that but it only lasted for a moment.

 

Her sisters stood still, staring their love into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Once they turned their full attention on her, they were smiling brightly. Atsuko knew that Yuzu-nee loved Nee-san’s full smile as much as she did and it softened Nee-san’s face in unexpected ways, making it possible for Atsuko to picture Nee-san as a child her own age.

 

“Alright!” Yuzu said, unable to resist the urge of slightly jumping at the word.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” She flashed her customary peace sign to her own reflection, already savoring the face her Mama would make upon seeing her daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to get a visual of the necklace that Yuzu and Atsuko got for Mei, just Google: Cartier Trinity Necklace.


	14. The one where Mei plays the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and its Derivatives is the continuation of the Citrus story. Set approximately seven years after graduating from high school, Mei and Yuzu are now young adults living together in a stable relationship. Adulthood introduces the pair to new experiences and challenges.

#### Aihara

 

The three stepped out of the limousine generously provided by their Grandfather. Yuzu allowed herself a moment to stretch a leg completely before unseating herself and following Atsuko and Mei into the reception area of the hotel. She instinctively turned to close the car door but saw that the driver was already seeing to just that.

 

“Just call when you’re ready to be picked up.” He said with a deep bow.

 

After a few frantic nods, Yuzu took a few brisk steps to catch up with the other two; There was an unusual chill in the evening air and warmth could always be better achieved in numbers.

 

It did not escape Yuzu’s attention that Mei had looked on-edge for the entirety of the journey, as though she held an unwanted familiarity with the lavish interior of their unexpected transport. Grandfather had been quite insistent on having one of his drivers take them to the gala, doubtless an attempt at some sort of posturing or faux-hospitality. Despite their initial excitement, Yuzu and Atsuko quickly found themselves frowning at the selection of amenities: water, wine and whiskey. It was a poor array of options for a child and a woman who seldom touched alcohol.

 

Yuzu shared in their relief to be back on their feet again, even with the long night ahead of them.

 

As she strode into the gala hall, Yuzu felt a not insignificant amount of pride growing in her chest. Her team were already close to finished when she and Atsuko had visited earlier in the day but everything was now complete and the results were simply fabulous. The quartet were setting up to play on the centre stage, perfectly following the schedule that she had agreed. Even with the room only sparsely populated with the early guests, all dressed to the nines, Yuzu saw her vision realised without any flaws to speak of, except for possibly the lack of a karaoke machine.

 

From the corner of her eye, Yuzu glimpsed Matsuri flitting about to the best degree of discretion that she could muster. The bright pink hair and the sharp black tuxedo she was now wearing made it difficult to miss her as she saw to the minutiae of various things, taking her job with a degree of seriousness that her more casual acquaintances would have never thought possible.

 

It was easy to pick out Grandfather, now wearing a gray suit, among the few assembled guests. He smiled and exchanged pleasantries with them as he sipped from a glass of water but he quickly noticed his three granddaughters.

 

“Ah good, here they are.” He remarked loudly as he beckoned them to join him.

 

Yuzu looked at Mei and a simple nod was all it took to send them on a brisk walk in the direction of the still-smiling Aihara. Atsuko drew in closer to Mei’s side, her spindly legs working overtime to keep up with the flowing skirt as it drifted across the carpeted floor. They bowed in unison once they reached the circle of guests and Yuzu silently found herself thanking Mei for insisting on them rehearsing the small routine.

 

“Good evening, Grandfather.” Mei’s face held a serious expression as she faced the elderly man and she found herself feeling much more at ease as soon as Yuzu and Atsuko took their places at her side to complete the circle.

 

He nodded in response before turning back to the gathered men and women he had been conversing with.

 

“For those of you who do not know, these three are my granddaughters: Aihara Mei, Aihara Yuzu and Aihara Atsuko.” He gestured to each of them in turn, leaving a relaxed hand pointed at Atsuko for a few seconds.

 

Mei immediately noticed Atsuko tense up as she became the focus of attention in the group while Yuzu, ever the expert of social grace, smiled sweetly, not willing to correct the man on the fact that she had reverted back to the Okogi family name.

 

“I expect that you have all met Mei already, but please let me introduce the other two.” He maintained his hold on the floor. “Yuzu here runs a successful event management company and you have her to thank for this evening’s entertainment. We Aiharas are all perfectionists, so you can expect a great time.”

 

He chuckled to himself, prompting the rest to join him in polite laughter at the non-joke. Yuzu continued smiling and bowed again. Mei was in awe of how well she was handling the situation; One of the things she loved most about Yuzu was her brash personality but right now, she was conducting herself with an air of restraint built up from years of working for herself.

 

“And Atsuko…” He gently placed his wrinkled hand on the head of his youngest granddaughter. “...is the future of this family. She is still young, but her academic achievements are already impressive. I am sure that you will be well-acquainted with her over the coming years and will enjoy working with her for many more beyond that.”

 

Atsuko tried to follow the example set by her sisters but it did not escape Mei’s attention that her smile was awkward and there was a slight shudder to her shoulders as she bowed. Yuzu surely would have noticed too.

 

Things then started to move too quickly to process as the Aiharas completed the first of what would be many introductions. Grandfather had led them to the entrance of the large hall with Mei stood by his side, a study of stillness and elegance, while a seemingly incessant flow of people proceeded to greet them.

 

It was a dance that Mei had learned at a very young age.

 

She executed all the steps flawlessly, never missing a beat and impeccably switching her rhythm as the situation required because among the formal words and respectful bows there would be those seeking the Aihara patriarch’s favor. Some of them would try to do so through Mei, yet she would yield nothing and remain gracefully distant as it was wiser to never acknowledge such requests.

 

Others, the ones whom her Grandfather had reached profitable agreements with and might have been considered friends in a different social situation, would prolong their greeting by exchanging pleasantries. They were empty displays for the most part, aiming at boasting their status rather than carrying any genuine interest.

 

Still, she danced artfully and in the event that would see those opening steps turn into a fencing match; she would feint and counter, turning the plush carpets of the hall into her own piste. After all, those who were not already in good standing with the Aihara family were also present and would line up to greet them as etiquette demanded.

 

Atsuko and Yuzu stood to Grandfather’s other side, both bringing an electric element of novelty to the scene. She could not help but be in awe of her love as Yuzu had easy smiles for everyone and gave away nothing but graciousness. She stood effulgently in her golden dress as the light gathered all around her, just as Mei had imagined it would. She was a sun rising over the darkness, casting light into a thick fog.

 

Yuzu’s presence alone provided Mei with much-needed strength.

 

She took no little amusement in seeing how most guests were thrown off-balance by her beloved’s smile. Yuzu was a foreign object to them and even though their usual reaction to something out of their world would be indifference, it was quite impossible to dismiss Yuzu’s radiancy, especially as Grandfather introduced her as his granddaughter. The fact that she managed to hold the attention she was given by her own merit was a testament to the boundless nature of her charm.

 

What filled Mei’s heart with turmoil and kept her on a sharp edge though was Atsuko. The child had been at the end of any and all gazes. The guests would settle their curious eyes on her and in most cases, their curiosity would gain a calculating glint. If Mei was out of their reach, a more accessible card had just been dealt to them, or so they thought.

 

Once the last of the latest group of assembled guests had left, Mei seized upon the chance to properly check on Atsuko and she was not faring well, not in the least. She was demure, her lips drawn in a tense line as she held her gaze down. Still, she would dutifully bow whenever her name was mentioned and in spite of the weight put on her shoulders, she managed to stand up straight.

 

Every now and then though, she would yield to the temptation of reaching for her new necklace. She would run her fingertips over the flying birds that now adorned her neckline and the set of her lips would relax slightly, even curling into a small smile on occasion. Mei had to fight the urge to reach for her new irreplaceable treasure but its presence about her neck still provided her with comfort.

 

In Grandfather’s eyes, Atsuko must have appeared to be the perfect Aihara: quiet, compliant and carrying out her duties with diligent determination. Such a sight distressed Mei greatly though as it held a particularly bitter taste. In spite of looking identical to her, Atsuko had never been the child Mei used to be, not until now at least.

 

What troubled Mei the most was that Atsuko appeared fearful. There was an hesitation about the young child that could only come from the fear of making missteps.

 

If there was something that her new family had taught her, it was that making mistakes was an inevitable fact of life and not something to be feared. They had all been adamant in instilling the same values in Atsuko, for taking chances was an act of bravery after all. Right now, they were nowhere to be seen.

 

She must have been looking toward Atsuko with a staggering intensity as in that very moment, her sister turned her eyes on her, the brights of her eyes flickered back for an instant and as soon as her gaze settled on Mei a spark of anticipation animated it.

 

There was not much Mei could do at the moment, yet she could lend some of her own resolve to Atsuko. She set her intense eyes on her and conjured a small smile. Atsuko’s eyes widened in recognition and Mei felt pride swell in her chest when the child gave her a curt nod before returning the gesture in kind.

 

Yuzu’s gold-tipped hand then entered her field of vision as her love caressed the side of their sister’s head, combing her fingers through her dark tresses. Atsuko’s smile got brighter at the familiar touch; she tilted her head back and lifted her eyes to her oldest sister’s brilliant smile in gratitude. There must have been a question in her eyes as Yuzu offered her a warm nod. It lead Atsuko to wrap her small hand around Yuzu’s in a tight hold and the sense of relief that flowed from her at the contact was immense.

 

Mei realized that her sister had been keeping herself from searching for the most basic form of comfort in fear of being inappropriate. At the thought, the emptiness of her own hands became unbearable. She had never truly contemplated the possibility of Atsuko standing beside them during such a formal occasion but as the evening began to rumble into life, a few dozen more variables were added to Mei’s list of concerns.

 

She wondered if her Grandfather had noticed any of the non-verbal exchanges; his keen eyes rarely missed anything and his face revealed little. He had most certainly noticed that Atsuko had taken hold of Yuzu’s hand though and Mei knew that he would rather the child to stand untethered.

 

An old acquaintance of Grandfather walked up to then next, the patriarch of the Yoshimoro family, accompanied by his daughter Yoshimoro Kanako, a former Academy student, greeted them.

 

“Aihara-san, I find you well.” Yoshimoro-san greeted Mei. Her face had lost any trace of the softness of youth, giving her features a refined look. Her voice had gained warmer notes and was no longer as high pitched as it was during her Academy days.

 

“As I do you, Yoshimoro-san.” Mei replied graciously, tilting her head in a small bow. She did not miss the narrowing of her Grandfather’s eyes once he took notice of the bump on the lower half of the young woman’s torso. Mei deciding to forgo the marriage and never providing him with a heir was a wound to his ego that would never heal.

 

She caressed the golden band on her annular finger, loving the feeling of the smooth and slightly worn surface under her touch. It never failed to provide her with a measure of serenity and she would often revisit the memory of Yuzu giving it to her in her mind. She should have delayed sleep back then and returned the favor but the endless nature of the love that she was feeling had overwhelmed her into hiding.

 

“Aihara-san, I understand that the Academy is truly flourishing under your leadership.” Yoshimoro-san’s father joined the conversation and his casual mannerisms belied his substantial influence.

 

“My work is made easier by the work of those that came before me.” She shifted her eyes toward her Grandfather and bowed her head in a display of modesty.

 

Her remark brought a glint of satisfaction in her Grandfather’s eyes. He had every right to be proud as he had build the school from the ground and made it one of Tokyo elite academies for women.

 

“My first born will start the Academy, next year.” Yoshimoro-san intervened again. Her eyes were kind and her voice had already taken a motherly tone. Nevertheless, when it became clear that she was addressing Atsuko directly, Mei tensed.

 

“Will you show her around, Atsuko-san? She is quite shy.”

 

Mei’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Atsuko suddenly coming alive. She lifted her head to look directly at Yoshimoro-san with those beautiful green eyes of hers while a bright and easy smile appeared on her face.

 

“Of course, Yoshimoro-san!” She nodded eagerly, the sincere enthusiasm on her cherubic face was so infectious that even Grandfather permitted a tiny smile to appear on his lips.

 

Above Atsuko’s head, Mei found Yuzu smiling brightly at her. She allowed her eyes to linger over the familiar laughing lines that a full smile would draw on her beloved face. She might have felt herself undeserving of such adoration but she still vowed to honor it to the best of her abilities by never conceding a battle. Not any more.

 

“Don't worry, Yoshimoro-san. I will show her around! School is great, she will like it!” Atsuko added, quickly turning to flash a smile toward Yuzu as her oldest sister squeezed her hand in approval.

 

"It seems the Academy is in most capable hands." Grandfather’s voice lacked its usual rasp as he cast his eyes over Atsuko.

 

A merciless constriction seized the back of Mei's throat at the sight of Atsuko nodding vigorously in response to Grandfather's words, misunderstanding their underlying meaning. Grandfather had already scaled back his plans for Mei from the moment she had refused to marry. The pain she felt over having disappointed the man, even to this day, was a powerful reminder of how mindless she had been in her subjugation.

 

"She certainly looks like an Aihara." Yoshimoro observed, noting the numerous similarities between Mei and her.

  
His words drew a satisfied nod from Grandfather and from the corner of her eye, she saw Atsuko’s hand tighten her hold on Yuzu’s. Atsuko was not completely accustomed to being the centre of attention when it came to strangers, even if they were singing her praises but she resisted the urge to speak.

 

“Thank you, Atsuko-san.” Yoshimoro smiled warmly as she bowed her head, showing the intricate bun gathered at the back of it. “I’m quite relieved now.”

 

Mei needed to remain in control, for allowing her emotions to guide her would serve her poorly in such a situation - Especially because the next guest approaching them was one who held great interest for Mei: Higashi Eisuke.

 

He had an easy and relaxed air about himself that often threw people off; in high society formality and strictness of character were considered paramount qualities. He seldom took part in such events though Mei suspected that Higashi, being a man of discerning tastes, had been drawn to the evening by the presence of one of Saito-sensei’s pieces being at the auction.

 

Grandfather greeted him as enthusiastically as he would ever permit himself to get, clearly pleased by having the man attend the event. Once formalities had been taken care of, Higashi-san’s curious eyes shifted to Yuzu. Mei saw him take pause, as though his interest had been unexpectedly kindled.

 

Such a reaction was not unexpected as the incandescent quality of Yuzu’s charisma was a rare one to find. When he complimented Yuzu on the success of Citrus-E, an adorable blush dusted Yuzu’s cheeks; being recognized by such a businessman as Higashi-san was a testament to the success of her efforts. Her blush lasted but a second though as she immediately collected herself into her “professional mode” and thanked Higashi-san for his kind words, also making sure to praise her collaborators.

 

At the start, Citrus-E had been but an idea in Yuzu’s head, then a difficult dream that she ran from their shared bedroom with a phone and a laptop. Now it was a successful reality. Mei was left staring at her love with wide eyes as she stood radiant and beautiful beyond compare, dressed in confidence while still retaining a quality of kindness about herself. It was a mesmerizing blend and one that Mei could never resist.

 

Once Higashi left, Yuzu acknowledged Mei’s eyes by turning toward her and when she did, a serious blush exploded onto her cheeks, reddening the beautiful curvature of her neck too. Praise from guests was something she could easily withstand but such an open gaze of admiration from Mei was another matter entirely.

 

Even Atsuko was smiling, albeit shyly. Always perceptive of her sisters’ moods, she had not missed her oldest sister’s moment of awe and was more than willing to share in her sisters’ joy. Mei captured the child’s eyes next and blinked at her, for the simple act of winking continued to elude the pair of them.

 

She looked around the hall next. There still were a few guests mingling about but the majority had been ushered into the main room. She glimpsed a flash of pink hair from the corner of the eye and shifted her gaze fully on Mizusawa Matsuri.

 

She scooted about the hall, the usual laziness of her steps replaced by swift purpose as she went about issuing orders to the immaculately-dressed staff. Mei could tell by the way her instructions were received with utter confidence that Mizusawa commanded great respect and trust among her colleagues.

 

Her attire was a veritable spectacle: She was wearing a tight black tuxedo over a pristine white dress shirt. A band of black satin ran along the side of her tight pants, outlining the feminine lines of her legs, a single button tapered her satin-lapelled jacket around her slim waists, drawing a beautiful womanly shape. She wore an untied bow tie, around her reversed collar, that gave a blasé attitude to her appearance. It must have been one of those fashion statements that Yuzu often spoke about so fondly. On her feet were a pair of relatively high open shoes and her pink hair was fashionably slicked back.

 

Quite what had prompted the wardrobe choices was a matter that Mei felt little desire to speculate on. It was best not to ask too many questions when that woman was concerned.

 

Her drifting attention was promptly stolen back by the next guest walking up to them. Uyeda Sophia, the Mistress du Ballet of the Tokyo Ballet greeted them, accompanied by her husband.

 

She had a formidable presence, tall even by European standards, the tight burgundy dress she was wearing suited her strict grace perfectly. Her white blond hair was gathered into a tight bun that exalted the stern lines of her features. Even in her day-to-day life, it was clear that she carried herself with balletic elegance. There was no other way.

 

The introduction flew by smoothly in spite of never shifting from a formal tone. Uyeda-san mostly participated by bowing her head graciously. What surprised Mei though was the fact that when her icy blue eyes sat on her partner a flicker of recognition lit them for a second. The faint familiarity between the pair set her mind racing as to whether Yuzu was up to something, thought she had not the faintest clue of what that something could be.

 

Mei’s internal musing was interrupted by the arrival of yet another guest and she allowed her baffled thoughts to flow away from her mind for the time being and relented her intense scrutiny of Yuzu’s face. She suspected that all would be revealed in due course.

 

The seemingly endless procession of guests finally came to an halt and they then made their way to the main room to rejoin them. Grandfather’s current mood was inscrutable until his tired purple eyes set themselves on Mei, causing her to felt a bout of tenderness for him. Mei knew his wishes and still felt a great deal of loyalty toward him but her line had now been drawn and cast in iron.

 

Perhaps, if she had never met Yuzu, she would be at this very gala holding her husband’s arm and there would be nothing of her beside the Chairwoman of the Academy. Maybe not even that.

 

She would have no knowledge of what happiness felt like or of how sudden a smile could be. She would know nothing of the beauty of longing or of the tense joy that lied in waiting for your love to walk through the door after any time apart. And what would she ever know of love if she had never met Yuzu?

 

To walk away from that was not just impossible; it was irresponsible and it was disgraceful too. A gift as such was to be honored and cherished.

 

Yuzu must have sensed her mood shift as she swiftly walked to her. The delicate clack of her heels on the laminate floor heralded her intentions and her dress shimmered under the speckled light of a chandelier, making it look as if gold was streaming over her. Once their eyes met, she blessed Mei with a dazzling smile; her teeth appeared even whiter, framed as they were by her cherry colored lips and a spark of adoration lit her eyes.

 

Latched onto her hand with both of her smaller ones was Atsuko. The child was looking up at Mei while a frown of apprehension furrowed her small brow. She was squinting her green eyes slightly as if trying to peer into her sister’s mind and unravel her troubles.

 

Mei felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips and finally permitted herself the pleasure of raising her hand to her trilogy necklace, feeling the different textures of the three rings with her touch, tracing their outlines only to stop by the spot where they perfectly intersected.

 

If she had never met Yuzu and if Mother had not been unable to stand the thought of a lonely girl living by herself, or had never met her Father, Atsuko would not be there and Mei would have never found the other half of her heart. Surely, she would have had her own children by now and she would have cared for them, she supposed, in the same fashion her Grandfather cared for her. They would have been her legacy after all: The future of the Aihara family.

 

But love? If she had never met Yuzu, she would have not been able to love anyone as she loved Atsuko for she would know nothing of love.

 

Atsuko shared so much in common with Yuzu, yet Mei saw plenty of herself in there too. It gave a feeling that she was unaccustomed to: Pride. To know that someone she cared so much about wanted to be like her reminded Mei that not only was she free to love Yuzu and Atsuko, she was free to love herself too. 

 

“Mei.” Her Grandfather’s voice tore her back to the present. His purple eyes no longer appeared to be tired as purposeful sparks now animated their ageless depths. She must have been truly lost in her contemplation for her Grandfather to request her attention because as a rule he would simply act, fierce in the belief of commanding all and any attention at any given time.

 

“Grandfather.” Mei said, turning fully toward him, her skirt dancing around her as a flowing cape would.

 

“I would like to properly introduce your little sister to a few people now.” His deep voice had a natural tone of authority to it. He had not spoken the words as a proposition and had instead passed his will to her, expecting it to be swiftly executed.

 

Instead, Mei dared to lower her gaze to Atsuko, fearing to find her distressed at the thought of standing through more introductions. Instead, what she found caused her eyes to grow wider and her lips to slightly part. Atsuko appeared to be as relaxed as Yuzu and she was giving Mei the same trusting stare.

 

It was all the impetus Mei needed.

 

"Do not worry, Grandfather. I will introduce Atsuko." She spoke with complete determination.

 

It was usually unwise to directly defy her Grandfather but what truly mattered was to keep Atsuko insulated and make sure that she was not overexposed. Still, her tone held steel within its elegant sound. The only reaction Grandfather granted her words was to raise a finger to set his glasses back on his nose.

 

She offered her pale slender hand to Atsuko, almost allowing a chuckle to spill past her lips when the child’s eyes widened in anticipation. She had not been able to offer her the comfort of her touch until now and Atsuko had been craving it. She folded her hand around Atsuko’s smaller one, trading a loving gaze with her partner above the child's head before taking the first step toward the main hall.

 

All her Grandfather could do at the moment was follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Theirs

 

Ordinarily, Mei would pay little attention to the decor of a room. Tonight was different though as she knew that her partner had poured a great amount of attention into every detail as to craft the perfect evening for her. It was only natural of her to honor such commitment by taking notice of how beautifully their table was set.

 

The satin tablecloth was an elegant shade of gray with silver filament finely threaded within it, giving it a beautiful shimmering quality. The fine porcelain dishware was white, silver rimmed and shaped as flowers. The atmosphere was made even the more magical by the floating candles that were dotted about the table, shaped as lotuses, their light flickering warmly against the hand-carved crystal of the glasses.

 

Once she felt her partner’s warm presence by her side, Mei turned around to caress Yuzu’s arm in silent gratitude while her lips curled up to shape a proud smile. Yuzu acknowledged her appreciation with a somewhat delicate nod, though she could not help but slightly blush under Mei’s gaze of admiration.

 

Her contemplation ended once Atsuko’s desire to sit could no longer be kept in check. The child tugged at Yuzu’s hand and once she had her sister’s attention, she swivelled her head toward the chair like an eager puppy. Yuzu wasted no time and pulled the relatively heavy chair out for her. Atsuko then squealed in delight when, without warning, Mei put her hands under arms and lifted her up, gently placing her onto the chair.

 

“There you go, Atsu-chan.” Yuzu said with satisfaction.

 

Yuzu had chosen for them an outer table rather than a central one as their status would have normally demanded. Their humble position meant that they would only have to contend with the glances of the guests that did not mind to appear nosy and since appearance was highly valued among those people, there would not be many of them. At least for the time being.

 

It pleased Mei to see that Atsuko had completely relaxed upon finding herself with her sisters in a relatively secluded area. Just as Yuzu and Mother would, she was capable of pulling herself out of a dark mood as soon as a chance was offered. She was now gently humming to herself and swinging her legs to the rhythm of the quartet while the menu in her hands now held her full attention.

 

Yuzu was sitting by Atsuko’s left side, intent on aiding her with her choice of food. She rested on her elbow, face cradled against her open palm as she looked at Atsuko with an adoring grin on her cherry-colored lips.

 

Her relaxed ways would be frowned upon by those familiar with the etiquette of table manners, though Mei would never begrudge her partner’s need to be comfortable. Yuzu’s spontaneity had always endeared her and more importantly to Mei, Yuzu cut a most delectable figure sitting as she was, with her slim shoulder exposed and the soft curvature of her neck on full display.

 

A fleeting touch along her arm had her shiver pleasantly as Yuzu trailed her fingers along her skin, stopping her journey by lingering about her wrist. They fell into their own world for a few moments and upon returning into the present, Mei discovered, to her great annoyance, that she had underestimated just how much interest their table would held for the guests. She permitted herself a sigh and put her free hand on the back of Atsuko’s chair.

 

"Atsu-chan does look so much like you Mei. I hope they aren't getting the wrong idea." Yuzu said, her eyes slightly losing their focus as a memory formed itself into her mind.

 

Her love must have been deeply immersed in her musings to voice such a sentence, as it would inevitably capture Atsuko’s attention. Mei did not feel particularly inclined to reveal the meaning of it to the child. She felt even less inclined to recount to her the senseless and short-lived rumors that followed her birth.

 

Nevertheless, as she had predicted Atsuko sprung to attention at once. She abandoned the menu that she had been attentively reading and turned toward her oldest sister with eyes full of only curiosity. A blush traveled along the delicate curvature of Yuzu’s neck as she realized how confusing her words must have been for Atsuko.

 

“They might think you to be your Nee-san’s child, sweetheart.” She explained while combing her fingers through Atsuko’s silky hair.

 

“But I am! And yours too!” Atsuko dismissed her own confusion and countered with certainty, capping her words by breaking into one of her brightest smiles. It was simply irrepressible.

 

Yuzu’s hand stilled at the child’s words and her eyes widened, fully revealing the bright depth of their color. She withdrew her hand from Atsuko’s hair and brought it to her mouth, needing a moment to collect herself.

 

Though it had taken time, Mei now felt herself at ease regarding her and Yuzu’s relationship with their younger sister. Atsuko had been a gift for the entire family to cherish and they all had a part to play in ensuring that the bright-eyed child received the happiest upbringing possible.

 

“That you are.” Mei responded without hesitation, capturing Atsuko’s gorgeous eyes with her own as the words left her lips. Atsuko held her gaze with confidence and Mei realized that the beauty of the moment had not escaped her sister’s agile and beautiful mind.

 

“... Alright then!” Yuzu, looked directly at Atsuko, eager to wrap up the precious moment.

 

“The matter is settled and there is nothing to clarify.” She continued, leaning forward to rest her lips on Atsuko’s forehead before placing a sound kiss on it.

 

Atsuko nodded energetically at her sister’s words. Any sign of confusion had long disappeared from her delicate face as the three of them came together to share in the beautiful inevitability of her declaration.

 

“Please come here, little samurai.” Yuzu said sweetly while reaching for Atsuko’s hand. Mei knew that if not for her dress and the occasion itself restraining her movements, Yuzu would have swept the child into her arms and danced all over the room. As it was, gathering her into an embrace was the best compromise.

 

She drew her gently toward her, smiling gratefully when Mei moved to aid the child off the tall chair. A content and relaxed smile softened Atsuko’s delicate features as she wrapped herself around her oldest sister, immediately seeking Yuzu’s unique warmth by burrowing into her shoulder. She had, most surely, been keeping herself from showing her usual exuberant affection out of fear of creasing her sisters’ dresses and because the stiff ambience seemed to demand that she stood by herself.

 

“Your dress feels funny, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko giggled, now resting her chin on Yuzu’s shoulder and patting her hands on her back to feel out the intricate lace of her gorgeous garment. Yuzu smiled before whispering something that Mei could not quite catch to the child. Whatever it was though, it  caused Atsuko to tighten her hold of Yuzu and made her giggle cutely.

 

“Yuzu-nee...” Atsuko finally pulled back from her Yuzu’s shoulder with some regret, although the serious look on her face declared her next words to be of great importance.

 

“I wan...I would like the fish meal!” She pursed her lips adorably for a moment. “Is there any octopus in it?”

 

It was a most important matter indeed. So much so that Yuzu gave it some serious consideration before answering, masterfully resisting her urge to giggle.

 

“Well, if there is, I know someone that would love helping you with it, little samurai!” A chuckle laced itself to Yuzu’s words as she wiggled her eyebrow meaningfully.

 

Atsuko broke into a grin of delight, most likely remembering how much her Nee-san had enjoyed helping her out in Fujikawaguchiko when Atsuko had been faced with her worst culinary adversary.

 

“Nee-san?” She looked up at Mei expectantly with adoration in her eyes.

 

“Of course, Atsuko.” Mei allowed a delicate smile on her lips and blinked at the child for good measure.

 

“Yeah!” Atsuko wasted no time in blinking back while a brilliant smile, that was all Yuzu’s, conquered her face.

  
“Alright!” A determined expression set Yuzu’s brow in a bold line as she relinquished her hold of Atsuko and clapped her hands together. “One of these days we’re going to sit down and I’m gonna teach you two how to wink!”

 

Her proposition was meet by the lift of a pair of equally dark eyebrows as two identical faces turned their differently colored gazes on her.

 

“No fair!” Yuzu huffed unable to withstand the combined attack, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure in a poor attempt to appear annoyed. It was a gesture that delighted Mei as it showed the lean muscles in her partner's upper arms and shoulders, not to mention that it made her collar bone pop out invitingly. Unfortunately, it was not the best time to entertain such thoughts.

 

“Perhaps we should listen to her, Atsuko.” Mei conceded at last, surprising her partner with a particularly bright smile. In spite of her concerns regarding the evening, there was no escaping the joy that simply being with Yuzu and Atsuko brought her. Besides, she had learned from her partner and their wise mother that family time was too precious and allowing dark thoughts to spill over it benefitted no one.

 

Atsuko played along nicely, scrunching her face in doubt while tapping at her chin with her index finger. She could not maintain the character for long as her love for her oldest sister only permitted her a small amount of teasing before the flimsy illusion was broken by a smile, or a giggle, or both.

 

“Yes! We should, Nee-san.” She broke into her brightest smile and looked at Yuzu with eyes full of only adoration. “My Yuzu-nee is the coolest, after all!”

 

Mei glimpsed it immediately: the beginning of a blush, starting its journey from Yuzu’s neck to her cheeks. At the very start of their relationship, when she knew nothing of love, having Yuzu blush meant that she had succeeded in embarrassing that loud and incomprehensible girl that would not leave her alone. Those days were long gone and soon enough, the sight of a blushing Yuzu meant that Mei had been, somehow, able to have her feelings reach her.

 

She lifted a graceful hand to caress her love’s smooth cheek with her knuckles, a fleeting touch that had Yuzu look at her from under thick, dark eyelashes.

 

“I quite agree with you, Atsuko.” She purred, knowing that Yuzu was holding her breath and hanging from her lips. As expected, Yuzu’s eyes widened, causing her golden colored eyelids to almost disappear as the emerald of her irises claimed center stage.

  
“Seriously, you two...” She huffed again, now also shaking her head in annoyance and coloring her voice with a note of mock indignation.

 

“No fair!” She reiterated and flashed a supposedly intimidating look to the pair by squinting her eyes. This time, her move was followed by Atsuko breaking into her silvery giggle. It was not possible to resist, so much so that even Mei lifted one hand to her mouth and allowed for a giggle of her own to spill past her lips. Yuzu could only hold onto her pout for so long and soon enough the delightful notes of her own hilarity completed the set.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Of Sisters, Lovers and Friends

 

The delightful moment was interrupted by the thrilling sound of a familiar voice calling for her. Mei raised her gaze and was not surprised to see Mase Himeko walking toward the table. She was holding onto her husband’s arm and the two made for a rather peculiar view as while Himeko-san was a diminutive yet thunderous woman, Soichiro-san was a very tall, slender and mild mannered man. Regardless of that, it felt right to see the two of them together.

 

While Mei had spotted the young husband and wife from across the room, the detail of their attire could now be seen up close. Himeko and Soichiro had certainly gone all out with their wardrobe choices, evidently heeding the advice of the sales clerks in Shibuya more seriously. Himeko wore a pastel-pink dress that was covered in lace and ruffles, the puffy skirt extending to just below knee-length while the puffed sleeves only allowed for the tips of her fingers to be seen.

 

Soichiro wore black trousers and a matching short black tailcoat, similar to the attire worn by a dressage rider. The borders of his jacket lapels, the hem of his sleeves and the opening of his pockets were all trimmed by turquoise satin and to top it off, an extravagant turquoise lace cravat completed his look. With each evening gathering, the two had steadily become more adventurous with their outfits and had once again pushed things a step further, as though wishing to bring the styles of Harajuku into the realms of prestige.

 

Their sight was made even the more exuberant by the pair trailing after them: Taniguchi Mitsuko and Maruta Kayo. Taniguchi wore a black sheath dress that greatly suited her tall and slender form. Maruta wore an equally simple dress, though it was dark green, with lace trimming the skirt and the sleeves and with a décolletage that was slightly more adventurous than Taniguchi-san’s.

 

As etiquette demanded, Yuzu and Atsuko immediately stood when the newcomers approached the table. The almost imperceptible narrowing of Atsuko’s eyes and the sudden tense set of her lips greatly amused Mei. The child would never allow herself to be anything other than polite but she could not stop her body from reacting to Himeko-san’s arrival as she found her to be grating and way too clingy.

 

“Mei-Mei, you look wonderful!” She squealed in appreciation while her intense eyes widened in adoration. After a few moments spent admiring her, she finally diverted her gaze and after releasing a long sigh, she continued in a more subdued tone. “...You look nice too, Yuzu-san.”

 

Himeko’s eyes soon turned to the youngest Aihara, her gaze so intense that Mei felt compelled to caress Atsuko’s head, knowing that her touch would reassure the child in almost every situation.

 

“You look so much like Mei-Mei did at your age, Atsuko-san!” She beamed and then nodded to herself in delight, causing her drill-shaped hair to bounce rhythmically.

 

“Doesn’t she, Soi-chan? I showed you the pictures!” She turned toward her amiably smiling husband and Soichiro-san nodded elegantly, managing to keep his floppy hair perfectly still as he did.

 

“You certainly did, dear.” He replied in a loving and gentle fashion. Mei had learned a great deal about love in the past few years and she recognized the feeling sparkling in Soichiro-san’s brown eyes when he looked to his wife.

 

“The likeness is astonishing.” He continued after turning to them with an elegant smile on his delicately handsome face.

 

“But I have green eyes! Like my Mama and my Yuzu-nee!” Atsuko piped up enthusiastically as soon as he finished speaking.

 

“You do, Atsuko.” Mei permitted a particularly bright smile of her own to appear on her lips, she no longer had any qualms about declaring her affection for her girls to the world and especially not tonight. Her words had Atsuko nod in pure glee while slightly jumping on her feet. Her usual vibrant self appeared to be fully restored now as she seemed to be enjoying herself as much as she would at any other gathering.

 

“You’re looking as colorful as ever, Himeko-san.” Yuzu took lead of the conversation with natural ease. Her partner’s social skills were something she was incredibly grateful for as Yuzu then welcomed Taniguchi-san and Maruta-san.

 

Mei had elected to sit between Yuzu and Atsuko as she knew that she would have to vacate her seat at short notice and she wished for Atsuko to get comfortable with the other guests at their table. Just as she had hoped, Maruta-san had taken the seat next to Atsuko. Mei suspected that her sister would take a quick liking to the kind and intelligent woman and, rather predictably, they were already conversing.

 

“Hello! We’ve never meet I’m Maruta Kayo and I’m here with Micchan!” It felt quite amusing to hear Taniguchi-san referred to as Micchan. Atsuko knew that sometimes, Matsuri-sama would give people nicknames to annoy them, though she could not imagine the young woman in front of her to be doing the same.

 

“Do not worry Atsuko-san...” Maruta-san said with a bemused grin on her lips before flashing a teasing look to the serious Taniguchi-san. “...Micchan isn’t as scary as she pretends to be!”

 

Taniguchi-san blushed at that and cleared her throat meaningfully, though she seemed to be holding a glint of amusement in her intense dark eyes.

 

“Taniguchi-san is cool! She has a bike like my Mama and her sister is my Yuzu-nee’s best friend!” Atsuko said without thinking twice. Her Yuzu-nee always said that a book must never be judged by its cover and Atsuko agreed completely.

  
“That is true.” Taniguchi-san said unexpectedly, almost as if talking to herself and Atsuko could feel a note of sincere affection in her voice. “Those two were inseparable.”

 

“Have you been to Australia, Taniguchi-san?” Atsuko blurted out.

 

“I visited a few time since Harumi moved over there.” Taniguchi-san said, now looking directly at Atsuko with a small smile on her lips.

 

“... As her big sister is my duty to make sure that she is alright.” She added in a most serious tone, though the smile on her lips did not falter.

 

Atsuko nodded wisely at her words. She could never imagine living away from her sisters, let alone in a different country, even the thought broke her heart.

 

“I went with Micchan too when my work allowed me. It’s a wonderful place!” Maruta-san curled her hand around Taniguchi-san’s bigger one and looked lovingly at her.

 

Atsuko knew that Maruta-san was a journalist and wondered if she had constantly crazy working hours like her Mama or just sometimes like her Yuzu-nee or if they had to travel a lot like her Papa. She had grown to greatly appreciate how her Nee-san’s working time remained largely constant through the year.

 

“I don’t remember Taniguchi-san’s sister.” Atsuko said with genuine regret. Yuzu-nee knew Mayu-chan and was friend with her, so the least Atsuko could do was remembering her best friend.

 

“Well…” Taniguchi-san leaned slightly closer making Atsuko blush mildly as her gaze was truly intense. When she dropped her voice to a rather secretive whisper, Atsuko’s embarrassment was traded with curiosity. “Perhaps you’ll be able to meet her sooner than you think.”

 

Atsuko’s eyes widened at the prospect, despite having learned that people had different definition for the word “soon”. A few minutes for Yuzu-nee were many minutes more than from her Nee-san. It was only then that she realized that she had yet to properly introduce herself to Maruta-san. Heat traveled under her cheeks and she knew that a blush had just invaded her whole face.

 

“My name is Aihara Atsuko. I’m pleased to meet you Maruta-san!” She said in haste before deeply bowing her head in apology for her forgetfulness. Maruta-san did not seem to mind as when Atsuko raised her head, she was smiling brightly at her.

 

The arrival of their food had quelled any potential embarrassment and the quality of it had surpassed all expectations, even Yuzu’s.

 

Yuzu had picked the perfect table mates as Himeko-san never failed to provide interestingly peculiar topics for conversations and her husband was as amiable as he was pleasant. Taniguchi-san was a formidable presence and someone that shared a lot in common with Mei. Maruta-san was simply delightful and she and Atsuko were greatly enjoying each other’s company.

 

She reached for her glass and took a sip of deliciously natural sparkling water, then dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. She and Atsuko had renounced their overly enthusiastic ways of eating today and had managed to maintain a more appropriate pace.

 

“That sounds fantastic, Himeko-san.” She replied to the woman sitting by her side, after Himeko-san had illustrated to her the project that the sewing club was currently working on: The faithful recreation of dresses worn in European courts centuries ago.

 

“We have a good chance of winning the national contest this year!” She thundered and Yuzu wondered, not for the first time, how such a diminutive woman could produce such a powerful voice. She was a tornado is a bottle.

 

“Last year we came in second! We were robbed!” Her eyes narrowed and the usual shrill tone of her voice lowered ominously.

 

“I’m sure that you will get the recognition you deserve this year.” Soichiro-san reassured her while curling his hand around Himeko-san’s smaller one.

 

“Coming in second is still a magnificent result, dear” He added, smiling sweetly at his suddenly beaming wife. His elegant and mild mannered ways played a bizarre yet charming contrast to Himeko-san’s energetic ones and it had become impossible to imagine one without the other.

 

Yuzu reached for her glass of water again, intent on hiding her smile in it; It was not a smile of mockery but it was better not to risk any misunderstanding when the former vice-president was concerned. The chance of Himeko-san noticing her smile was slim though as all her attention was focused on her husband at the moment. She was smiling dreamily at him while he looked at her with besotted eyes. If she and Mei were as obvious as those two, it was a mystery how people still doubted the nature of their relationship.

 

She put her glass down and felt a pleasant shiver run down her back when Mei clasped her slender fingers around her hand. Mei had an easier time than she did in learning to express her affection through contact. At first, Yuzu could not even hold her hand without getting flustered beyond measure.

 

“Yuzu?” She savored the note of curiosity in Mei’s dulcet tone for a moment before turning around to face her. Mei’s slightly confused expression and her wide eyes added a most delicious measure of youth to her elegant features.

 

“Himeko-san’s comments reminded me of our trip to Europe… Do you remember how pretty it was?” Yuzu said sweetly, then sighed dreamily as images from their vacation flooded her mind.

 

She became fixated on the memory of Mei standing on the balcony of their hotel, basking in the gentle warmth of a most beautiful sunset in Barcelona. The glow of the fading day framed her as if in a dream; Her slightly damp hair had the purple of her eyes appear even more intense; Her relaxed brow and the soft set of her lips, as she balanced herself between bliss and incredulity, had stolen Yuzu’s breath away.

 

“I could scarcely forget, Yuzu.” The elegant tilt of Mei’s voice held a spellbinding sweetness as if she too had just savored a memory. Yuzu wondered if it was the same one that she had just drifted into.

 

“I can’t wait to go back, Mei…” She squeezed her love’s hand firmly before brushing her thumb over the surface of Mei’s ring. Her love’s ring was smoother than her own as Mei was in the habit of constantly touching it.

 

“...And this time with Atsu-chan too.” She added, suddenly feeling electric and tapping her feet on the floor.

 

“Yes.” Mei’s reply was immediate, softening her beautiful face as only hopeful anticipation could.

 

Atsuko must have heard her name being spoken as her head had just appeared from under Mei’s arm to peer up at the two of them. To Yuzu’s surprise, the curious smile on Atsuko’s lips quickly morphed into a frown of worry.

 

“Oh!...I got up!” She said in a rushed whisper and Yuzu had to stifle a laugh over her entertaining such concerns. Atsuko had been trying to seriously respect the etiquette and was now contemplating how severe her misstep had been.

 

“So you did, Atsuko.” It only took a bemused smile from Mei to smother Atsuko’s frown and bring back her smile. She tilted her head back to beam at her beloved Nee-san, immediately latching onto Mei’s arm when her sister moved to comb her fingers through her dark locks.

 

“We were talking about taking you to Europe, little samurai.” Yuzu explained happily. “Once you get a little bit older, of course.”

 

Yuzu’s dream would be having their parents join as well; she wanted nothing more than for her Mama to enjoy her life to the fullest. Her work schedule would make such a trip complicated but maybe, Mama would be able to escape for a week at least, maybe to visit Britain. Mama had a passion for music and would most likely love London’s multitudinous concert venues.

 

“Don’t worry, Atsu-Chan.” Yuzu immediately reassured, taking notice of her sister’s slightly embarrassed expression. “We’ll get you used to flying before then!”

 

She relinquished her hold of Mei’s hand and reached to cup her sister’s face. Atsuko’s embarrassment was not unexpected as the child had never flown before and having learned that Matsuri had a fierce dislike of planes had her a bit worried.

 

“Hokkaido would be a nice destination, I think.” Mei proposed and again a precious glint of anticipation enhanced her eyes.

 

“Isn’t it really cold up there?” Atsuko asked with pursed lips.

 

“We’d go in the summer, darling.” Yuzu giggled out her reply and challenged the tightness of her dress by leaning over to kiss Atsuko’s forehead.

 

“Next summer?” Atsuko piped up with a small jump. “I’ll be seven next summer, Yuzu-nee!”

 

“Seven and a half, little samurai!” Yuzu remarked with a wink before breaking into a wide smile, one that soon found its twin on Atsuko’s face as the child beamed at her.

 

“Yes! Seven and a half!” The child repeated euphorically.

 

Atsuko’s enthusiasm was so infectious that even her stoic partner could not stop herself from nodding along with the child. Her love had a most precious smile on her lips; it was soft and certain, just as her devotion for Atsuko was.

 

“Yuzu…” A pale hand lifted to cover those gorgeous lips as Mei giggled again. The beautiful sound, as graceful as her moves, was like the sparkle of sudden summer rain.

 

“You are staring, Yuzu.” She said after managing to put her hilarity under control, though the smile on her lips did not falter.

 

“No one would blame me, Kaichou-sama.” Yuzu whispered, loving how her words dusted Mei’s pale cheeks with a spot of rouge.

 

“Isn’t your Nee-san the most beautiful woman in the world, Atsu-chan?” She asked, promptly darkening Mei’s blush.

 

“Yes, she sure is!” Atsuko nodded several times along with her words, gleefully sharing a look of companionship with her oldest sister.

 

Yuzu then swept her gaze around the table and was glad to see that the other diners were deeply immersed in conversations of their own as the three of them behaved in a way wholly inappropriate for the occasion.

 

“What a troublesome pair you are.” Mei sighed but was unable to keep her lips from curling into a delicate smile. Then a determined look crossed her features and she became suddenly somber.

 

“Atsuko. Yuzu” Her intonation held a peculiar tenderness. “...I would love to spend the evening with the two of you. Unfortunately, I have duties to attend to.” She said trusting  her authoritative voice to convey the finality of the situation without dismissing her regret at leaving such a precious company.

 

Mei had predicted Atsuko to be ruffled by her announcement but she had not expected such a troubled frown of worry to furrow Atsuko’s small brow.

 

“Nee-san.” She started, fingers reaching for the necklace around her neck, her voice suddenly serious. It was not displeasure that seemed to be agitating her, she appeared calm, even resolute. “I can come with you.” She continued while staring at Mei with unwavering and honest eyes.

 

“Thank you, Atsuko.” She bowed her head slightly in a show of gratitude and to conceal her proud smile as she would not want to confuse the child with it. “I would rather you remained with your oldest sister though.”

 

“But Nee-san...” She let go of her necklace and instinctively grabbed at Mei’s skirt, making a loose fist around it. Mei did not care to ask her to loosen her grip.

 

“Yuzu-nee too could come!” She added, voice still unyielding. She turned toward the sweetly smiling Yuzu, eyes flaring with determination as she searched for her older sister’s support.

 

Mei no longer knew how to properly address the situation as she did not wish to dismiss Atsuko’s most precious offer, or to have the child feel as if her Nee-san did not think her strong enough to join her. Or even worse: having the child think that she had no need of her. She took a lock of her dark hair between her thumb and her index and rolled it through her digits thoughtfully.

 

“Atsu-chan.” Yuzu’s interjected as expected as when it came to Atsuko, their teamwork was flawless.

 

Mei pushed the lock of hair that she had been playing with behind her ear and draped her arm around the child’s narrow shoulders. She felt Atsuko relax into her touch, losing the grip she had of her skirt while her complete focus zeroed on Yuzu.

 

“Do you remember your race at the sports festival, little samurai?” Yuzu leaned forward, curling one hand around Mei’s knee, more to offer her the comfort of her touch rather than balancing herself.

 

“...yeah.” Atsuko furrowed her brow in confusion, prompting Yuzu to trace one of the child’s eyebrow with her index. She kept repeating the motion, wishing to comfort her.

 

“We couldn’t run with you, Atsu-chan.” She said in her gentlest voice, a soothing caress delivering a powerful truth. “This is the same, sweetie.”

 

Atsuko’s eyes widened in realization and she nodded slowly, prompting Yuzu to cup her face with her hand and lean forward to kiss her brow.

 

“I understand, Yuzu-nee.” A smile appeared on the child’s lips as she turned toward Mei with a look of understanding on her face.

 

“We’ll cheer for you, Nee-san.” She stated, now fully aware of the importance of her role. The next instant, an embarrassed look of worry crossed her face and she was quickly to amend.

 

“We won’t make noise though, don’t worry!” She reassured in a rush, willing to let her sister know that she was aware that cheering at a gala had to happen in a discreet form.

 

Mei found her partner’s delighted eyes immediately and the two broke into a bemused giggle. The beautiful blend created by Yuzu’s sparkling tone mixing with Mei’s dulcet one, was quickly enriched by Atsuko’s own amusement as she added her voice to it. When their hilarity was exhausted, Mei took a reinvigorating breath and after claiming her partner’s hand again, she turned toward Atsuko with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

 

“I need to ask you a great favor, Atsuko.” She started, weaving her voice into a complicit tone as she fixated her eyes on a very eager Atsuko.

 

“Of course, Nee-san!” The reply came as quickly as expected.

 

“Could you find out which cake is the best one, please?” She pursed her lips to keep a serious look on her face while Yuzu’s delighted chuckle tickled her ears. No Citrus-E event was complete without a substantial array of sweets to choose from.

 

“Sure will, Nee-san.” It was a task Atsuko was all too willing to see to.

 

“Very well, then.” Mei savoured her next words in her mind, trying to imagine the reaction that they would cause. “You are permitted to eat as many cakes as you want."

 

Her imagination was no match for reality as she had not predicted for Atsuko’s face to go slack and for her mouth to drop open. She permitted herself another giggle and squeezed her equally euphoric partner’s hand. She knew that Atsuko would be full after eating two pieces of cake at best - two and a half if she got stubborn about it. Her concession was as grand as it was safe.

 

Knowing that Yuzu had already seen that they would be delivered a sample of the most delicious cakes assuaged her from feeling guilty. Atsuko would get the chance to try them all eventually, just not all at once. Yuzu also meant to bring some to her office as a sweet interlude never failed to brighten a working day according to her and to Mother. The thought had Mei entertain the idea of bringing some to Kaori-san. She deserved cake and so much more after securing one of Saito-sensei’s piece for the auction.

 

She put a slender finger under the child’s chin and closed her mouth delicately before kissing her forehead. She then stood up, quickly rising to her full height and holding herself proudly for a moment before finding her focus by turning toward her love.

 

The beginning of a smile was softening Yuzu’s lips and Mei felt her heart skip a beat as they gradually relaxed to draw her most intimate smile. The softest one, the one that would delicately curl her lips and made her look as if they had just shared a secret.

 

Mei bowed to her. A secret of her own. She caressed the full length of Yuzu’s arm, trailing her fingers from her shoulder to her wrist, a fleeting touch that held an eternity within. Atsuko was looking at her with the same confident intensity and Mei honored her gaze as well before departing.

 

Having her girls believe in her was everything she necessitate to face each and every battle. She might be defeated but she would never lose.

 

* * *

 

 

#### La Regina

 

For Mei, the next hour or so was spent mingling with the many affluent guests, each of whom had been carefully considered when determining who would be invited to the gala. For the most part, it was pure pageantry and there was little to be gained beyond the endless parade of bows, half-smiles and vague promises of future meetings or collaborations.

 

What substance there had been to the discussions had taken a troubling shape though: Her Grandfather had already been detailing his intent to one day install Atsuko as his permanent successor and he had been speaking with a level of enthusiasm seldom seen from the elderly man. As for herself, Mei could not say for certain, but she felt her position as the interim Chairwoman of the Academy becoming even more precarious when faced with the notion that she was simply a stopgap, albeit a longstanding one.

 

Even with the lofty expectations foist upon her by the Aihara name, Mei had little desire to play politics. Foes and allies were concepts that she had almost no time for and she preferred to focus her efforts first and foremost on the continued success of the Academy. Her Academy. Still, she was not so stubborn that she would turn down the great opportunity provided by the evening to curry favour with potential investors and business partners. The balance sheets had always been healthy but she always saw new and interesting ways to further enhance the learning experience for her students, especially as her dear younger sister was now among those ranks.

 

Mei had been sure to keep one eye on Atsuko when she was networking and was relieved to see that the child was still wearing a sincere smile, shared, as always, with Yuzu’s. She found herself quietly grateful that the fast pace of the conversing had claimed much of her focus, forcing her mind from the inevitable feelings of guilt over having brought Atsuko into this den of lions.

 

Then, her Grandfather caught her eye and beckoned her over to him with a stern nod and small wave of the hand. Having already mastered the art of walking in heels, Mei was at his side in mere moments.

 

“Things seem to be going well, don’t you think?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Grandfather. I have already met with a few people who could be potential business partners.”

 

“Excellent, Mei.” He turned to face the smiling young girl in the midnight blue dress. “She’s making a good impression. A true Aihara if ever there was one.”

 

“I am not surprised, Grandfather. Atsuko is quite brilliant.” Mei replied with more sincerity than she had mustered in their earlier meeting as her words were coloured solely with an absolute truth that could not be suppressed.

 

"I can see so much of you in her, Mei.” Grandfather remarked, with the sternness that usually tinged his voice curiously absent. His eyes narrowed and she found herself seeing a side of the man that she rarely got the chance to witness; He was certain to feel regret over how her Father and she herself had deviated from his grand scheme but Mei could not say with any certainty how he felt when he looked at Atsuko. The vagueness left her uneasy.

 

It lasted but a moment and soon enough, the tough looked returned to his face as he gazed over at the guest he and his granddaughters had greeted earlier in the evening: Higashi Eisuke. It took a simple nod to send Mei off in his direction as she had already been planning to capture a conversation with the wealthy gentleman.

 

“Ah, Aihara-san.” Higashi-san bowed upon seeing Mei approaching in his direction. The slight pause in motion as he caught a glimpse of the silver band around her finger was a reaction that Mei was now quite familiar with. “-My apologies, it’s rude to stare.”

 

“Do not worry.” Mei’s expression was unfazed. “I believe you met my partner, Okogi Yuzu, earlier this evening. It can get confusing when Grandfather uses the Aihara name for her.”

 

It was a well-rehearsed response that had long since become muscle memory for Mei and she assumed that the middle-aged man bore her and her lover no ill-will. She had learned through the grapevine that the daughter of Aihara Shou had a reputation for being quite picky when it came to marriage, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt and told herself that he was just surprised to see that she had already settled down with someone.

 

It was best not to consider any alternative. Establishing a good rapport would be very important for brokering deals that would see the Academy continue to grow - And to formally secure her long-term future as Chairwoman.

 

“I see. Then I wish the pair of you all the best!” His awkward smile set Mei’s mind at ease somewhat.

 

“Thank you.” Mei bowed back to him, being careful not to let her hair fall out of place. “I was hoping to get a moment of your time to discuss the development of our Aihara Academy, Higashi-san.”

 

Mei wasted little time in getting down to discussing business. The stakes were a little higher now but she felt largely the same confidence about such discussions as she had done when it came to running the student council. The only real difference in her mind was that she had swapped the Academy blazer and council armband for an elegant gown.

 

“Of course.” Higashi’s smile grew wider as the conversation moved to more comfortable territory. “Your Grandfather told me that there are big plans for the Academy - You and your younger sister have quite a long road ahead of you!” He chuckled.

 

Mei tried not to shudder upon hearing those words. It was always worrying when her Grandfather talked about such things, especially to people from outside of the family. Everything she had feared for herself and for Atsuko seemed a lot more real when she heard more people speaking about it. The situation had indeed grown more serious.

 

Still, she maintained course and soon found herself in full flow once more as she briefly outlined her long-term plan for the Academy: Upgrading the sports facilities, adding state-of-the-art technology for the classrooms and, among other things, introducing a full exchange programme for international students. These were all things that Mei knew would further enhance the already prestigious profile of the Aihara Academy and she knew that significant investment would be necessary to make it happen.

 

Higashi followed intently, occasionally interjecting with questions about timeframes or asking for a few more details. Mei felt a great deal of relief when the man reached into the pocket of his blazer and produced a sleek black business card holder.

 

“This all sounds quite promising, Aihara-san. Please drop me a line and we can discuss this in more depth at a later date.” Higashi then took one of business cards and handed it to Mei with both hands whilst bowing.

 

In keeping with etiquette, Mei took the card with both hands and studied it intently. It was printed on bulky off-white cardstock with his details printed in pitch-black embossed lettering. It even had a watermark. Mei then produced one of her cards and mirrored the routine; Unlike Yuzu’s, her card was plain and minimalistic. Higashi gratefully received it and began mumbling the details to himself until stopping at a certain line.

 

“... _Interim Chairwoman_ ” He mused for a moment before putting the card away.

 

All too soon, Higashi-san turned her attention to her, the expression on his face a riddle that Mei could hardly solve as she had only passing knowledge of the man. Still, upon parting, he saluted her with a particularly deep bow that lead her to consider their conversation a successful one.

 

She caressed the smooth surface of her ring for comfort, suddenly aware that her first act of defiance had been carried out. She had but two options: comply with her Grandfather or tread further into the unknown.

 

She turned around, eyes searching for Yuzu and Atsuko, for if something could smooth her turmoil it was the sight of them. They had vacated the table though and were now walking about a far corner of the room. Still by the way that they kept wandering about, relaxed and enthusiastic at the same time, Mei knew them to be enjoying themselves.

 

“Aihara-san…”

 

A guest calling  for her attention forced her to finally avert her eyes from Yuzu and Atsuko. She did so and not with little sorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Line of Succession

 

Yuzu found herself humming without realizing as she strolled leisurely in a corner of the room with Atsuko by her side, her tiny hand snugly wrapped within her own. They had finally decided to stretch their legs and found respite from the buzz of activity in a sparsely-populated corner of the room.

 

Her darling little sister appeared to be in a good mood too as she swung their joined hands rhythmically, delicately skipping or bouncing on her feet every few steps as if dancing to a tune that she alone could hear. Yuzu knew the feeling quite well and the sight put a sweet smile on her lips.

 

They had left the table after finishing their dessert, with Taniguchi-San and Maruta-san having left shortly after Mei for similar reasons, as they could now be seen immersing themselves in chatter with other guests. Himeko-san and Soichiro-san had simply melted into each other’s eyes and were no longer privy to anything but each other. It was a condition that Yuzu was quite familiar with.

 

“I’m so full, Yuzu-nee.” Atsuko said while looking up at her with an adorable sheepish grin on her pretty face. Her natural carefree attitude was back in full force and Yuzu felt a rush of pride at the thought that simply chatting with her would put Atsuko in a giddy mood. Truth to be told, Yuzu was starting to enjoy herself a great deal as well. Matsuri had been running a tight ship and she had little reason to scrutinise the work of her staff.

 

“Well…” She started, stretching the word for emphasis while flashing her sister a particularly adoring gaze “...you did have two slices of cake, little samurai!”

 

“I did!” Atsuko chirped up, patting her stomach happily.

 

“And I could’ve eaten them all!” She declared proudly while performing a small jump. “But the ones I got are the best for sure!”

 

She had chosen without hesitation to get the chocolate cake and a strawberry cream one, both favorites of hers.

 

Yuzu stopped walking then as to lovingly caress the child’s smiling face with the back of her fingers. As she did so, her little sister jumped to wrap her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She nuzzled against her stomach, probably lamenting the presence of the scratchy lace, and then rested her chin on it, looking up at her with only adoration in her eyes.

 

_Her child._

 

Yuzu tasted the words in her mind, bounced them around and repeated them, first slowly and the quickly, playfully and then seriously. They always sounded perfect and true.

 

“...Yuzu-nee?” Atsuko’s curious tone brought her back to the present and the present had a pair of green eyes looking up at her in amusement.

 

“It’s almost time for the surprise, Atsu-chan!” She said, gently squeezing the child’s shoulders and wondering, not for the first time, if her eyes truly were as beautiful as Atsuko’s.

 

“Are you ready to play your part?” She followed with a whisper while a complicit look filled her eyes.

 

“Sure am!” Atsuko replied with no hesitation, suddenly releasing her to skip a little distance away. Yuzu’s curiosity turned to delight when Atsuko spun around to flash her a peace sign.

 

“Alright th—“ Yuzu’s enthusiastic response died on her lips as a look of apprehension melted her sister’s enthusiasm way, she slowly lowered her arm as if her energy had abruptly fled from her.

 

Following the line of Atsuko’s vision, Yuzu turned around and was not surprised to see the Aihara patriarch approaching them in his usual measured and solemn step. He held his hands behind his back and his posture was perfectly straight. Yuzu knew that his health faltered every now and then, yet an aura of power never failed to accompany him. The only time Yuzu had seen the man looking frail had been when she had found him lying on the floor of his own office.

 

Yuzu did not keep her attention on him for long and instead turned toward Atsuko, aiming to ease her out of her sudden nervousness. She smiled to her, willing the love she had for her to flare up in her gaze and holding out a hand.

 

Atsuko did not hesitate and joined her at a measured yet confident pace, wrapping her hand around Yuzu’s. The child only allowed herself a moment to flash her a quick look before shifting her gaze on her approaching Grandfather, much to Yuzu’s pride.

 

Yuzu was about to greet him but never got the chance as the man started speaking the moment he reached them.

 

"Yuzu." His stern yet faintly warm voice rumbled. "Things have gone very well so far. I had reservations about whether it could be executed properly because of the short notice, but you and your people have certainly delivered."

 

Yuzu did not allow the pleasant surprise that his words had caused to appear on her face. She took a page from Mei’s book and simply inclined her head in gratitude.

 

“Of course, Grandfather.” She shifted her eyes to steadily hold his gaze, the purple of his irises was identical to Mei’s, though the strict acceptance and the inexorable purpose animating them were present in her beloved’s gaze only on particular occasions.

 

“This event is truly important to Mei.” Yuzu continued, struggling between keeping herself professional and relaxing. He was family but her relationship with him was complex to say the least. Mei respected him immensely and was intimidated by him in equal measures. Because of that, Yuzu felt compelled to appease the man as much as her own reasoning would allow.

 

“...And we are used to work on short notice, Grandfather. It’s part of the business.” Her words seemed to please him as he gave her a curt nod.

 

He lowered his eyes on Atsuko then and his imposing look gained a peculiar lingering quality that Yuzu had never seen before. She could not discern whether there was a note affection in his gaze but for a split second, he ceased to be intimidating. He looked human: fallible and frail.

 

“Atsuko, this is all quite new to you.” He intoned solemnly. “Although, as an Aihara, it is your job to take everything in stride. Do you understand?”

 

Yuzu was surprised by her sister’s fortitude again as she had been looking to her, waiting to meet her questioning gaze with a smile but Atsuko had not needed the reassurance.

 

“Yes! I like the music and the food! And the cakes were really good!”  She blurted out and while the usual note of enthusiasm animating her voice was not present, there was no anxiety in her speech. It would not surprise Yuzu if her sister’s current demeanor was shaped by her will to somehow protect her Nee-san.

 

“Did you like the cakes, Grandfather?” She added without thinking, immediately growing hesitant after her question. Yuzu brushed her thumb over her hand in reassurance and as a reply, Atsuko gave her a firm squeeze.

 

“Unfortunately, my health prevents me from indulging but I will take your word for it.”

 

Grandfather’s deep voice held no regret or concern, he spoke of his health as one would speak of the weather. As a person would when viewing the delicate petals of a sakura tree during the brief time of the year it bloomed, he seemed completely accepting of his transience.

 

The reply drove Atsuko to take a even longer pause for thought.

 

“Yuzu-nee’s cakes are the best though!” She declared suddenly while nodding to herself. She wanted everybody to know of her sisters’ merits. Yuzu found herself giggling without realizing, causing Atsuko to look up at her while a curious grin formed on her lips.

 

“You might be a bit biased there, Atsu-chan.” She said, smiling widely at the child.

 

“It’s true though!” Atsuko insisted unsurprisingly as food was quite the serious matter for her.

 

A short yet imperious cough from Grandfather interrupted their moment, though Yuzu refused to immediately acknowledge it and held onto Atsuko’s eyes for a while longer. It might have been childish of her but the wish to let her sister realize that there was no need to be at the man’s beck and call trumped any concern she might have had over being polite.

 

“You do need the energy, Atsuko.” He fixated her eyes on the child with staggering intensity. “Your next race isn’t too far off and there is little merit in winning only once.” As alway, the rhythm and intonation of his words confirmed they were to be heeded because such was the natural order of things.

 

Yuzu could not stop herself from narrowing her eyes as she contemplated how the man was far more interested in what Atsuko’s victories meant for the family, rather than what they meant to Atsuko. She found herself questioning whether he even knew that Atsuko was in the kendo club.

 

Atsuko seemed unfazed by his words thought as a ferociously determinate expression crossed her face. She looked even the more like Mei at the moment as the childish softness of her features was sharpened by purpose.

 

“I’ll give it my all, Grandfather. I want to win!” Grandfather nodded, visibly pleased by Atsuko’s combative spirit.

 

“Spoken as a true Aihara.” He said and his tone held an unmistakable note of pride and something else, something tender. It was faint as the echo of a whisper and it sounded like affection, or what was left of it in a tired and frosty heart.

 

Atsuko was too young to pick on the sound, yet she took no little pride in being an Aihara, just as her Nee-san was. Satisfied, he reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and produced an envelope. He held it out to Atsuko, even bothering to bend slightly toward her. Atsuko reached for it after Yuzu prompted her to with a nod.

 

“Thank you, Grandfather.” She said delicately, confused over why her Grandfather had handed her a letter.

 

“It’s the least I can do.” He reached toward her with hesitance and placed his large hand on her head for a moment.

 

 _“He has never met someone like you, Yuzu.”_ Mei would often tell her when explaining the man to her.

 

“The auction is about to start. I shall return to my seat.” He said after checking his pocket watch, suddenly gruff as if trying to hide embarrassment. He nodded to them and took his leave.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tableau**

 

Upon returning to the table, Mei was surprised to see that her love was nowhere in sight. Noticing her confusion, Atsuko promptly explained that Yuzu had been called by Mizusawa. She had left Atsuko to the care of their eager tablemates, knowing that Mei would come back shortly. It would be only natural for her to be summoned, for as incredible as Mizusawa seemed to be at her job, she was not Yuzu.  She committed herself to patience even though the need to have her partner by her side was potent at the moment.

 

Mei sighed without meaning to, immediately garnering Atsuko’s full attention. She met her green eyes with a delicate smile, though her love was not there, she could find her focus within Atsuko almost as easily. Yet, there was a glint of anticipation in the child’s verdant eyes and by her slightly pursed lips, Mei could tell that she was trying really hard to keep herself from smiling.

 

She had expected Atsuko to have questions or stories for her upon her return but her silence instead added a further note of intrigue to the whole situation. Perhaps Atsuko was simply tired. She shook her head in affectionate bemusement when Atsuko started humming, completely relaxed by the attention that she was receiving from her sister.

 

“Atsuko, would y—“ Her sentence was cut short by the light dimming slowly and she lifted her eyes toward the chandeliers above them as each tier began to dim. She instinctively leaned closer to Atsuko, draping her arms around her protectively. It was possible to see the outlines of her tablemates but not much else.

 

She immediately thought of reassuring her sister but the words never left her lips as Atsuko was not in need of any reassurance; She had a rather confident grin on her lips and was giving her quite the optimistic look.

 

Mei frowned in confusion, making little sense of the situation. Everyone was quiet. She would have expected Himeko-san to say something at least but when she darted her eyes toward her, she could spot the outline of her old friend leaning with her back against her husband’s chest, looking rather content,  while her gaze was fixated toward… the stage?

 

The reason became wonderfully and unexpectedly clear once the two strategically-placed spotlights shoot theìr luminous beams at the stage, revealing the beautiful silhouette of a ballerina about to take her starting pose.

 

She felt her heartbeat rise and shifted ever so slightly towards the edge of her seat as the beautiful realization spread through her mind. It was a grandiose yet subtle gesture from Yuzu, who had done a masterful job of keeping details relating to what was about to unfold hidden.

 

Not long ago, the childhood memory of spectating a ballet and being entranced by it had came back to her. She had no specific recollection of the occurrence but still, the memory amused her as she held no love for the ballet classes that she was made to attend as a child. Yuzu had then eagerly gifted her with a collection of DVDs featuring pieces performed in theaters around the globe. They had quickly became her viewing of choice along with documentaries and films about kind animals.

 

The live experience was on a different level thought; the air sizzled with anticipation and Mei felt herself slip out of time and space.

 

By the ballerina’s flamboyant red outfit, Mei knew her to be Kitri from the Don Quixote. A character that she was particularly fond of as she reminded her of Yuzu with her bold personality and unyielding passion. The ballerina commanded attention by presence alone, a study of immobile perfection, the stage was her domain and when the music exploded in a feast of Spanish guitars and castanets, she allowed the audience into it.

 

Air filled Mei’s lungs as she inhaled her marvel and held onto it as the dancer executed the opening steps: pas de chat, battement, fouetté. The Kitri variation was one based on bravura and challenged the laws of physics and physiology. It truly seemed as the dancer had defied the first and conquered the second when she broke into the iconic steps, those heart-stopping sissones with their cambré back and attitude.

 

The ballerina finally skipped to the back corner of the stage, delightfully teasing the audience with a knowing smirk, as if she knew something that the audience ignored, before snapping her fingers and launching in that incredibly quick diagonal of neverending pirouettes that never failed to mesmerize the audience.

 

Mei held her breath as the stage dimmed again and when the light came back, it was to illuminate three ballerinas dressed in white about to perform the dance of the Shade and yet another performance followed right after, the pas de deux of Solor and Nikiya, both were variations from the Bayadere.

 

As someone that struggled when voicing her feeling, the dancers’ ability to speak them out through her bodies, in such a honest and unequivocal manner, had fascinated Mei to no end. At the center of most ballet where star-crossed lovers; they would encounter and marvel at each other, confused and uncertain at first, sometimes even in fear, much as she had upon truly gazing into Yuzu’s eyes for the first.

 

She had to wonder if it had been a wonderful coincidence that saw her favorite pieces being chosen or if Yuzu had a hand in it. Probably the former, still even the former had only been possible because of her love.

 

By the end, the dancers came back onto the stage, with the males presenting the ballerinas around, before performing a curtsy. When a thunderous applause broke, Mei was jolted back into consciousness. She stood, with little care for her dress and took a few steps forward, as if a magnet was calling on her, before joining the rest of the crowd and breaking into an applause if her own. This was not an easy crowd to impress and to see them all standing and so determined to express their approval was a testament to the magnitude of Yuzu’s success.

 

A glimpse of gold in the corner of her eyes shifted her gaze toward the left of the stage as her love stepped onto it. Everything but Yuzu became soft and blurred and Mei found herself being grateful to her perfect eyesight; despite the distance, she could see the delicate blush dusting her Yuzu’s cheeks and the way her lips kept faltering between stiffness and softness.

 

It felt like a lifetime ago when Mei had stared on in disbelief as her new older sister stepped onto the stage during school assembly, beginning her troublesome intervention in her life. She could now look upon the brazenness of the action with fondness and refrained from speculating on what her life would have become had that blonde-haired delinquent not shaken her from a years-long daze.

 

As soon as Yuzu thanked the Maitre du Ballet of the Tokyo Ballet and the Director of the Tokyo Philharmonic, she then announced the presence of VIP tickets for their upcoming seasons in the auction and her hand was revealed. Everything suddenly fell into place; This was how she had succeeded in having the Philharmonic quartet play for such a risible sum. She had presented the event as an opportunity to showcase their talents to a group of influential people while providing first class entertainment for the guests - Not to mention a fine addition to auction for Father’s charity.

 

Yuzu’s acumen for business no longer surprised her as she could weave threads in ways Mei was unable to. Her eyes saw the world in a fashion her mind could barely conceive and it was her privilege to glimpse it reflected in her partner’s bright eyes. That smile alone was enough to win the hearts and minds of others and Mei felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of it onstage. She would have loved for nothing more than to than to capture that smile with her lips at that very moment.

 

Suddenly, Yuzu was whisked away toward a small gathering of people wishing to congratulate her. They held onto each other eyes for a moment still but there was no denying the reality of the situation any longer. The kiss will have to wait, Mei thought, while allowing herself a playful sigh.

 

“I didn’t take you for a fan of the fine arts, Aihara-san.” Taniguchi-san’s cool voice held an unusual bemused quality as she leaned over Mei’s shoulder to speak quietly to her.

 

“That may be so…” Mei felt no desire to turn around as she did not wish to lose sight of Yuzu. “...but we do not know a great deal about each other, Taniguchi-san.”

 

There was no hostility in Mei’s voice; her words were spoken in an even and cool tone that kept her from giving away anything as for some reason she felt as if she was being tested at the moment.

 

“That’s because you declined my invitation to go out drinking, Aihara-san.” The slightly amused tone held a soft note of reproach but Mei decided to ignore it.

 

The language of vaguery and implication was the only tongue that her Grandfather and most of the guests spoke. She had learned when to acknowledge the unspoken and when to let it pass unnoticed with uncanny precision.

 

“I do not drink, Taniguchi-san.” She replied in a neutral tone, chasing away a smile from her lips when Atsuko tightened her hold of her hand.

 

“No matter, Ka—Maruta-san would drink us under the table anyway.” As expected, a hue of tenderness colored Taniguchi-san’s voice when she mentioned Maruta-san. It was a tune Mei knew all too well, as for how adept she had become in concealing her feelings, her camouflage would inevitably falter when her love was concerned.

 

“That aside, have you heard from the old man about your position yet?” Taniguchi-san’s voice sharpened as she set any pleasantry aside. Mei felt a chill run down her spine and laced her mind to the warmth provided by Atsuko's small hand.

 

“My Grandfather and I are yet to address the situation.” She relaxed into the sentence, allowing the sudden tension to seep away from her body, though it soon became clear that Taniguchi-san had yet to address the reason behind her interest when she leaned slightly closer and softened her voice to a whisper.

 

“A word of advice Kaichou-sama. This isn’t something that you can outrun forever. You have been the interim Chairwoman for how many years now? It might be time to make a move.”

 

Mei turned around, compelling the taller woman to take a small step back. She was not looking at Mei. Her deep brown gaze was searching the crowd, only to set upon her Grandfather. Once she found him, her eyes narrowed: he was standing about Yuzu, most likely willing to capitalize on her brilliancy. It was a warranted move, Mei had to admit, as Yuzu had provided the Aihara family with new perspective. It would be unwise to let such opportunity remain untapped.

 

“Look at it this way, the King is the key to win a game of chess, but a King is slow and vulnerable.” Taniguchi-san continued, eyes still trained on the Aihara patriarch. “The Queen though...she can move in any direction and is far more dangerous.”

 

To hear her own thoughts spoken by someone else felt different, as it took matters away from the safe realm of hypotheticals. As of late, Mei’s own mind had traveled along similar patterns as she had been contemplating a solution that would benefit her family the most while causing as little pain as possible.

 

She had resolved that the latter could not be avoided as Grandfather would, most likely, never forgive her audacity. He had left her with no other option though and simply stepping away from the Academy was something she could not do in good conscience.

 

“Well, I said all that I wished to say.” Taniguchi-san finally stepped forward to stand by her side, having her whisper above her shoulder had seemed quite fitting until now but the time for veiled conspiracy was over, at least for the evening.

 

“Maruta-san, what do—“ Taniguchi-san turned to her right, only to find no one standing by her. She sighed and even though she pretended to look frustrated, her eyes were soft.

 

“I swear I cannot take my eyes away from her for a minute.” She huffed, probably deciding that indulging in such lovely antics around her would somehow relax Mei.

 

“Yes. We’ve noticed that, Taniguchi-san” The caustic voice of Mizusawa-san declared from behind them. She sounded almost bored in her statement, probably wishing to enhance how obvious it was.

 

Mei had to exert her considerable will to the extreme in order to deny the grin that had her lips twitching.

 

Mizusawa-san seemed to have materialized out of thin air and had made a show of pushing her way in between them in her usual nonchalant fashion before turning around to face Taniguchi-san’s narrowed eyes. Even in this case, the irrepressible strictness of the oldest Taniguchi sister was undermined by the amused glint in her eyes.

 

The two fell in what seemed a well practiced routine of taking mild jabs at each other and Mei found herself wondering if there was more to their relationship that met the eyes. Their verbal sparring continued for a few long moments and was only halted by Taniguchi-san spotting Maruta-san in the distance. She gave Mei a meaningful look before chasing after the bespectacled young woman.

 

Once Mizusawa turned toward them, any trace of teasing disappeared from her gaze. Mei felt Atsuko tug at her hand gently, a gesture asking for permission. The expectant look that Mizusawa was giving her spoke for itself but Atsuko would always check with her Nee-san first.

 

With a slight bow of her head, Mei replied to her sister’s unspoken request. Atsuko broke into a delighted smile in response and after gently squeezing her hand, she left her side to join Mizusawa.

 

A sincere smile claimed the young woman's lips when Atsuko skipped toward her in a fashion reminiscent of Yuzu’s enthusiastic ways. It looked eerie to see such an expression on Mizusawa’s face but the dissonance was assuaged by the honesty of her feelings.

 

Mei had intended to savor the interactions between the two as she found their unlikely friendship deeply fascinating, though her plans were thwarted when she glimpsed a spot gold in the corner of her eyes.

 

Yuzu was on her way back to her and seemed only fair to meet her halfway.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Love at the time of Matsuri

 

Matsuri paused for a moment before tentatively putting her own arm around Atsuko; The child had always been prone to giving hugs, but the recipients were usually her sisters. Perhaps it was just tiredness talking or maybe because she had love on her mind as of late, but she felt a level of warmth that she had not known in some time and found herself taken aback by the sincerity of the act.

 

Matsuri had never been a romantic person and had never shied away from flaunting her cynical views on the subject. She would also recognize that seeing people lose their naive views gave her no little amount of satisfaction as there was nothing more pathetic than refusing to accept reality. Love was but a cruel illusion. Then there were Yuzu-chan and Mei-san. A sigh fled her lips as she set her eyes on the pair. That particular couple had been set on destroying her theories from the very start.

 

She had faltered once, perhaps her blond friend’s naivety had rubbed off her at some point. It was hard not to believe in love when Yuzu-chan wore such dream-like bliss upon her face.

 

She had to admit that Yuzu-chan’s surprise had yielded far better results that she had anticipated; Matsuri had applauded her friend for her business intuition but it was abundantly clear that bolstering the quality of the evening for everyone had not been what her friend had been aiming for, at least not primarily.

 

Once the stage was illuminated, revealing the dancers, all eyes had been glued to it except for Matsuri’s. She had a much better spectacle to follow, namely Mei-san’s reactions. Every one of her own attempts to faze the Aihara woman had failed miserably. Mei-san had never yielded to her, not even the beginning of a blush, getting her fretting over the musicians had been the best Matsuri had even managed to accomplish.

 

When Yuzu’s ploy had been revealed she had seen Mei-san’s sharply elegant features grow slack as they gave way to surprise, marvel had followed right after. Moreover, as soon as her mind had realized Yuzu-chan’s role in the whole situation, her face had softened in ways that Matsuri did not think possible.

 

She grinned to herself before combing her fingers through Atsuko’s silky hair. The gesture had the child look up at her and as was often the case a smile was on her face. Upon that very moment Matsuri realized that this was exactly as young as Mei-san had looked before.

 

Matsuri gave Atsuko a knowing look before darting her eyes toward Yuzu and Mei, inviting Atsuko to do the same. The pair had suddenly stopped walking and Yuzu-chan was blushing deliciously; the way she fretted by wrinkling her hands together made the picture even the more enjoyable until Mei-san delicately clasped her slender pale hands around the older girl's wrist.

 

It was quite the bold display considering the environment; The upper class would deem even a prolonged period of eye-contact to be unbecoming as feelings were best left at home. It was not a concept that Matsuri disagreed with.

 

“Can you believe those two, Atsuko-dono?” Matsuri wondered in an exasperated tone before turning her clever blue eyes toward Atsuko.

 

“Of course, I can!” Atsuko’s reply was immediate and the smile on her face was blinding.

 

“They’re in love.”

 

Matsuri broke into a chuckle against her better instincts and was immediately pinned down by fierce inquisitive emerald glare.

 

“They sure are, Atsuko-dono.” She added, getting pleased with herself when the child nodded happily to her words.

 

Finally, Mei-san had to play one last hand by nearing her lips to Yuzu-chan’s ear and whispering something. Matsuri would have loved to know what she had said but her lip-reading skills were nonexistent. Still, the beautiful blush spreading over her childhood friend’s face spoke for itself.

 

She sighed once again. It had been happening too frequently as of late. Maybe it was time for her to think more seriously about her own relationships - There was already a name playing on her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Curtains fall

 

After the dancers’ performance, the evening proceeded swiftly toward the main event, namely the auction. Shou’s colleagues proved to be efficient beyond compare, which did not surprise Yuzu in the least as she had the chance to see them in action during the prep phase.

 

As of now, Yuzu could relax herself completely. She had been a tad nervous over organizing the gala, although events as such were not particularly difficult to run. Still, this evening meant a great deal to her lover and that made all the difference.

 

Nothing short of perfection would have proved acceptable to Yuzu. This was one of the reasons that had prompted her to leave the bulk of the organization to Matsuri. She did not wish her personal involvement to cloud her judgement or to make her overly difficult to work with.

 

Besides, she trusted Matsuri completely and the results spoke for themselves. Her team had made quite the impression on a crowd that was notoriously difficult to please. She had done her best to conceal her anxiety from her partner yet the fact that Mei had not taken notice of it was further proof of how distressed she had been over the whole ordeal.

 

They had returned to the tables while the auction was getting set up. Atsuko was standing in between their chairs, stifling a yawn every so often and doing a poor job of hiding it. It made for an adorable sight as she would scrunch her delicate face comically and make a face that stood halfway between a sneeze and smile.

 

She had to preserve her dress for her stage moment as her image was representative of Citrus-E as a whole and of the many people working that made the evening possible. That part was now over though and she no longer felt bound by such obligations.

 

“Whoa!” Her darling little sister squealed in surprise when she put her hands under her arms and lifted her to sit sideways on her lap, immediately tightening her hold to cuddle Atsuko against her chest.

 

“Yuzu-nee!” The affection in Atsuko’s voice held a great deal of gratitude as she wrapped herself around her sister as best as she could. There was no fabric for her to grab, so she nestled herself into Yuzu much as a kitten would. Her cute antics had Yuzu melt into a motherly smile.

 

Then, a shimmer captured her attention once more. The new necklace glinted upon the ethereal paleness of Mei’s skin and the sight invited Yuzu’s eyes to travel along the elegant length of Mei’s neck. Feeling her gaze, Mei tilted her head in a bid to hide her blush behind her hair, hitching a breath in Yuzu’s throat and breaking her out of her trance.

 

As the sweet child in her arms relaxed completely against her, Yuzu resolved to allow her a well-deserved nap since the auction was not going to be an interesting affair for her. As the room grew louder, she brought her lips close to her sister’s ear, knowing that a hummed song would insulate her and ease her into slumber. Once asleep, no noise would be able to wake her.

 

As expected, Saito-sensei’s painting proved to be the most coveted item available. A long bidding battle was waged around it and the price climbed far higher than Mei had expected. Father’s colleagues had been almost gasping for breath by the end ot it. Even her Grandfather had bid much more money that Mei had ever thought him willing to spend on a piece of art, even when there was no discounting the fact that her Grandfather might have thought the purchase of the piece to be an investment.

 

Regardless, such results only reinforced how precious Kaori-san was in her acquisition of the piece.

 

In the end, Higashi Eisuke-san made the winning bid and the result had surprised no one. As she considered the fact, Mei experienced a moment of childlike curiosity wondering how Saito-sensei would feel about it all. Maybe she could ask Kaori-san to investigate.

 

Even their table had done some interesting purchases. Himeko-san and her husband had bid on and won a tea ceremony with a geisha. It was a bit difficult imagining the two of them taking part to such a serious ceremony, thought Yuzu had explained to Mei what “cosplay” meant and perhaps the ceremony was but a stage for the young couple’s hobby.

 

Taniguchi-san had opten for a weekend in a Skiing resort, doubtless a short break to enjoy with Maruta-san. Yuzu had secured three pair of VIP tickets for three differents ballets, two of which happened to be Mei’s favorites. Mei had found herself blushing each and every time her love bid. Her unabated happiness had also required her to bring back the odd trick of covering her lips with her hand in order to conceal her smile.

 

Finally, at least for the three of them, the evening came to an end. Once the auction had been closed Mei and Yuzu had decided to take their leave. Atsuko had slept through it all and even though she had mumbled about socks against Yuzu’s neck a couple of times, the impromptu nap seemed to have benefitted her. Still, Mei saw no point in tempting fate or stressing the child any further.

 

After having bid their goodbyes to their tablemates, Mei had waited with Atsuko while Yuzu shared a brief conversation with Matsuri. Upon parting with a bizarre multi-stage handshake, Yuzu returned to the pair and they made their last stop before heading off.

 

“You’re leaving already?” Grandfather asked with suspicious eyes, which seemed to soften ever so slightly when he saw his youngest granddaughter rubbing her eyes. “Well, no matter. Everyone seems to have enjoyed themselves.”

 

“Yes, Grandfather. Yuzu and I have spoken to everyone we wished to speak to and now it is getting late.” Mei spoke with confidence inspired by the tight grip Atsuko had on her hand.

 

“Yup! Please speak to Ma- Mizusawa-san if you have any requests before the end of the night.” Yuzu added, placing complete faith in her old friend.

 

“I see.” Grandfather paused for a moment before his eyes passed over Atsuko once again. “I think we’ve met everyone we needed to meet, so I’ll be in touch later.”

 

The four then exchanged bows and goodbyes before Yuzu, Mei and Atsuko headed off into the chilly night, thankful that the whole experience had been relatively painless, perhaps even enjoyable at times.

 

* * *

 

 

#### The End of Summer

 

In spite of her exhaustion, Atsuko could not stop herself from bouncing on her feet the moment they returned to the apartment. There was so much love within those walls and the air was made sweeter because of it. Still, the hour was late and as soft-footed as Atsuko was, it was better not to take chances. Mei did not need to intervene though as her lover immediately settled the euphoric child down by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Easy there, little samurai. It’s getting late.” Yuzu said while kneeling as much as her dress would permit and started working on the buttons of Atsuko’s fashionable blue coat.

 

“Next time I will get you one with a zip.” She promised with a wink while working on the last buttons, finally letting Atsuko remove her coat.

 

While Yuzu took care of placing the coat on the hanger, Mei took notice of the little shiver running through her sister’s small frame and reached for the purple bear hoodie that Yuzu had preemptively placed in the _genkan_ before leaving.

 

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as this garment was her absolute favorite and Yuzu softly elbowing her revealed that the choice had not been coincidental. They shared a sweet look before Mei moved to hold it open for the child to slip into, which she did with a smile. As soon as her hands peaked out of the overly long sleeves, she pulled the hoodie over her head. It fell to cover her forehead with its soft hem stopping just above her eyes.

 

Mei reached over to squeeze one of the huge bear ears that sprung from it immediately as the plush softness was a too irresistible temptation. Her move had Atsuko turn around to look at her with laughing green eyes. She made claws of her hands and roared toward her.

 

“You make for a fearsome bear, Atsuko.” Her eyes widened and she allowed herself a particularly bright smile. “But are still quite cute.”

 

In that moment, Mei wished for nothing more than to slip out of her gown and into more comfortable clothes and she knew that her partner felt the same. After sharing a look of understanding, Yuzu took Atsuko’s hand and led the child into the living area while Mei followed the golden shape much like a ship would a star.

 

“I shall message Mother, Yuzu.” Her announcement had Yuzu turn to her with an incredibly bright smile on her lips. She gave her a few eager nods before leading a tired Atsuko toward the sofa. Mother was at work as her crew was working on a site that could not be closed during the day.

 

As she sent the text informing her of their safe return home, a feeling of disappointment spread within her. There was no possibility of hearing the woman’s warm voice through texting, she thought. Of course, calling her at work was not really an option as much as she wished it could be.

 

“You keep Kumagorou company while we get out of these dresses, sweetie.” Yuzu instructed.

 

“O-kay, Yuzu-nee.” Mei’s eyes shifted to Atsuko as the child wrapped herself around Kumagorou and pressed into its plushness. The bear preferred to sit at the kitchen table but Mei had thought it would make a good companion for a waiting Atsuko as they changed.

 

Changing did not take long as the need to get out of their gowns had been pressing them. Mei considered jealously how Atsuko’s dress looked far more comfortable. Still, the image of Yuzu simply allowing her dress to fall to the ground and stepping out of it had made an impression on Mei’s mind.

 

Her light blue underwear was quite a spectacle against her tan skin and she appeared as a dream in the soft glow of their lamp. Yuzu had mercifully put on an orange-colored tank top and a pair of blue shorts before helping Mei out of her own dress. Her partner's equally enraptured response to her own undressing had only served to stoke the fire within her.

 

Nevertheless, she had promptly followed Yuzu's example by slipping into a pair of gray leggings and a white spaghetti strap camisole. The catch in Yuzu’s breath as the camisole fell into place confirmed her choice to be a winning one as the garment flaunted her neck and her shoulders. They also spared a few minutes to remove their makeup as well.

 

As she made her way toward the sofa, Mei allowed herself a smile. This excruciating day had passed and much to Mei’s relief, it had caused no lingering damage. She had taken another crucial step today and she would take another one tomorrow. Her own path.

 

She had reached the sofa without realizing and was now faced with the adorable sight of Atsuko cuddling Kumagorou. She was still awake, stubbornly fighting against her tiredness as she wished to have a moment with the two of them as well, not to mention a proper hug before bedtime.

 

“Nee-san....” She said sweetly before melting into an expression of only love. She had pulled her hood back, revealing the full sight of her happy face.

 

“Time for bed, Atsuko.” Mei’s statement was met with a tired nod and a smile that immediately turned into a huge yawn. It made Atsuko look like a little lion.

  
“Goodnight, Kumagorou.” Atsuko said before kissing the placid-looking bear on the muzzle and finally releasing him from her embrace. Then, she clumsily gathered herself up to stand upon the couch before holding her arms out to Mei.

 

Mei found herself smiling without realizing as she lifted the child into her arms with no effort at all. Atsuko’s deep sigh of content as she wrapped herself around her matched her own feeling perfectly.

 

She immediately lost herself in Atsuko and it became difficult to tell who was holding who. Atsuko reacted in typical fashion, gripping at the back of her camisole and burying her head in her neck. It had been a taxing evening for all of them and they found much-needed relief in the comfort of the embrace.

 

"I am a bit tired, Nee-san. I don't think that I can read tonight." She had pulled back to look at Mei from between fluttering eyelids, stubbornly keeping her head from dropping back against her sister’s shoulder. Mei stopped walking and fixed her sister with a serious gaze.

 

"We shall read twice as many pages tomorrow, if that is what you wish.” She spoke in a tone that belonged to Atsuko alone as it was kind and loving while still holding her authoritative edge.

 

“Yes! I wish for sure, Nee-san!.” Atsuko squealed joyfully before relaxing into a smile. Finally, her eagerly nodding head came to rest on Mei’s shoulder.

 

Mei barely had time to react. Upon entering the room, Atsuko had almost leapt from her arms and forced her to bend down to soften the rambunctious child's landing.

 

"Yuzu-nee!" She called, momentarily forgetting her tiredness.

 

Yuzu turned from the bed, where she had already laid out a pair of clean pyjamas and uncovered the duvet. She offered Atsuko open arms and the warmest of smiles, which were gladly accepted. Mei knew that she could never tire from witnessing such sights; The image of Atsuko and Yuzu embracing was one of the greatest gifts she could ever hope to receive.

 

Even when Yuzu's back was facing away from her, she could tell from the way her still-gleaming blonde hair was shifting about that Atsuko had grabbed handfuls of her shirt, as was her wont. Unlike her, Yuzu would always start swaying on her feet when holding Atsuko in her arms, oftentimes she would also hum along, as she was doing now. Both were habits she shared with their Mother.

 

It was then that Atsuko broke into another huge yawn, head lolling onto her oldest sister’s shoulder, legs losing their firm grip around Yuzu’s midriff. Mei supposed that her hold on Yuzu’s shirt had relented as well. A look was shared in place of words and Yuzu took a seat on the child's bed and went to remove Atsuko’s hoodie, delicately guiding her sister’s arms out of the sleeves while the she slumped against her chest.

 

Mei joined her love, unable to resist the temptation of smoothing back Atsuko’s silky fringe as to fully uncover her forehead. Atsuko spotted her in between fluttering eyelids, immediately melting into a sleepy smile. Without warning, she reached out to grab a fistful of Mei’s shirt in a clumsy fashion.

 

Still, when Yuzu moved to remove her necklace, Atsuko protested, one hand clumsily reaching for the back of her neck while an adorable pout appeared on her face.

 

Yuzu leaned closer to the child’s ear and whispered in her sweetest voice, gently stroking Atsuko’s small back with the tips of her fingers as she spoke. “Sweetie, we’ll put in your drawer.”

 

“O-kay” Atsuko conceded, her reply evolving into yet another huge yawn.

 

An affectionate chuckle tumbled past Yuzu’s lips as she unclasped the necklace before neatly placing it into the open box that Mei was holding in front of her.

 

After that, Yuzu and Mei set to the task of getting the slumbering Atsuko into her nightwear. Their teamwork was flawless as they had helped their little sister to bed countless times. Atsuko was helped under the covers then and she all but fell into the softness of her waiting pillow, dark hair fanning about as she did not like to tie her locks for the night.

 

When the time to kiss the child's forehead and bid her goodnight came, they moved in unison, stopping to share a smile as they bumped into a delicate collision. Yuzu stole a kiss from Mei’s smiling lips before pulling slightly back to allow her to kiss the child and bid her goodnight. She followed suit, although she took a longer moment to simply stare at Atsuko, savoring the sight of the peaceful girl while a look of timid amazement settled on her features.

 

“No one is quite like her, Yuzu.” Mei whispered, her own eyes lingering on the sweet perfection that was Atsuko’s face. She reached out, needing the touch of her love and clasped her fingers around Yuzu’s waiting hand.

 

“We’re quite lucky, Mei. Aren't we?”

 

Mei was about to reply when a soft moan broke the moment. Atsuko burrowed deeper into her pillow as the hand that she held by her chin closed into a tight fist. Sure enough her peculiar sleep-talking was back and there she was now, exploring the mysteries of the socks.

 

A knowing glance was traded between them as Yuzu leaned closer to Atsuko’s sleeping face and intoned one of her favorite lullabies while Mei rested the full length of her hand on the child’s back.

 

Yuzu’s singing was not as flawless as Mother was and yet the enthusiasm and the willingness vibrating through her voice gave the song an honest quality that Mei found incredibly appealing. She closed her eyes and focused on the rising and falling of Atsuko’s back, feeling with her palm the child’s breathing returning to a gentle rhythm.

 

She came back to the present to see that Atsuko had settled down. Her features had softened, her fist had opened and she was now slumbering peacefully, delicately cooing in her sleep. Yuzu was no longer singing but was gazing at her with an adorably shy smile on her lips.

 

Mei felt the heat of a blush travel from her neck to her cheeks, even reaching the tips of her ears. She was unwilling to hide herself though, pursing her lips she willed her timidness to make way for bravery. She lost herself to a sudden instinct commanding her to take Yuzu’s face between her hands.

 

A whispered shiver of anticipation took hold of her partner as she leaned closer to scatter kisses upon that perfect face. Yuzu’s surprise held her still under Mei’s tender ministrations until their lips delicately met, brushing against each other again and again. Her love suddenly smiling into their kisses sent a jolt through Mei’s chest, the happiness laced to such spontaneity was more that she would ever deserve. Mei pulled back, purple eyes searching for her love’s emerald gaze as the two decided that it was time to take the conversation elsewhere.

 

Soon, Yuzu was drawing comforting patterns over her skin by trailing her fingertips along her arm as the pair lay on their bed facing each other. With her hand splayed against Yuzu’s taut abdomen, Mei could feel even the most minuscule of movements as her lover breathed steadily, the rhythm a soothing one as she savored the quiet happiness of intimacy while peering into the beautiful depths of partner's eyes.

 

Her hand soon abandoned Yuzu’s midriff, gliding upward over the folds of Yuzu’s loose shirt, tracing a line between the woman’s breasts and finding skin anew as it followed the soft slope of her neck. Mei’s journey ended at Yuzu’s chin, where her thumb rested on the sensitive patch of skin leading to her mouth. Yuzu’s lips parted slightly as to draw a mute exhale.

 

Yuzu had always been stronger than her carefree demeanor would suggest. She would not allow Mei to satiate her emptiness by feasting on fleeting desire. Her kindness did not cripple her; on the contrary, it allowed her eyes to look at her with purpose and so when her partner’s eyes narrowed in soft concern, Mei could only sigh.

 

"Am I being selfish, Yuzu?" She asked, at last. The trepidation in her voice betrayed her nervousness; her insecurities were lingering wraiths and yet she still trembled at the thought of disappointing Yuzu.

 

"Not at all, Mei.” Her voice was a balm, a soothing song eclipsing her fears - the ones she had allowed to reach the surface at last.

 

“Your work speaks for itself.” A smile so delicate appeared on Yuzu’s lips after she spoke and Mei could not resist the urge of brushing her thumb over it. Her touch softened the smile and all too soon, a kiss was placed upon it.

 

“Mei…” Yuzu exhaled dreamily. “I’ve always admired your dedication.” A shy chuckle warmed her skin as a blush blossomed about Yuzu’s cheeks.

 

“It inspired me to find my own path, Mei.” Mei closed her eyes for a moment as being declared as a source of inspiration by Yuzu was a honor that she felt undeserving of. Yet surprisingly, Mei found herself able to believe Yuzu’s words, if only for a while.

 

"The board will back you up, right?" Yuzu wondered gently, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear while capturing her gaze with a tender smile. “They won’t let Gramps meddle that much.”

 

"I think so.” She said, a sigh fleeing from her lips right after she spoke. Yuzu’s soft gaze of confidence strengthened her resolve to write her decision in stone as this time she was not acting under a misguided sense of duty.

 

“...Especially if I manage to secure new funding." She added after pulling herself into a sitting position, her hand curling around her necklace of its own volition as she spoke. The shape had already become familiar to her touch.

 

Yuzu watched Mei in silence as she seemed to be deep in thought at the moment and her contemplative mood only enhanced her otherworldly countenance.

 

It was difficult not to stare at Mei, Yuzu thought as her eyes savoured her love’s presence. The most perfect compromise between harmonious beauty and sharp elegance happened within Mei: the soft curves of her pale cheeks, devolving into the sharp angles of her jaw, from which her long and graceful neck took leave, so smooth and delicate.

 

Mei’s neck would call upon her lips without pause; it drew a most mesmerizing line toward her shoulders, which were gracefully rounded, though the lean muscles at the back of them revealed the strength living in those pale and slender arms.

 

“You are staring, Yuzu.” A delicate hand rose to her love beautifully bowed lips as a crystalline giggle tumbled past them. “Again”

 

Yuzu could only shrug her shoulders. She had been rendered speechless by the younger girl’s beauty upon first setting her eyes on her and as Mei had further revealed herself, she had been unable to ever look away.

 

Mei cut through her thinking by bowing swiftly to steal a kiss from her, a move so quick that it left Yuzu unable to reciprocate. Without pausing, Mei slid from the bed with cat-like grace, painting a dreamy smile on Yuzu’s tingling lips.

 

Her smile became one of sweet delight when Mei reached to get the notebook from the drawer of her nightstand - The one sporting the drawing of a bear dressed as a professor on the cover and that, a long time ago, had been declared absolute by her. It had now become a sort of diary in which the two recorded their thoughts and propositions.

 

Yuzu had spent months crying over the letter that Mei had written in it upon moving back into her Grandfather’s mansion to get married. A rueful smile settled on Yuzu’s lips at the memory as the pain she had endured during those months had forged her character and made her wiser. She never wished to live through something like that ever again yet she could not deny how much the experience had made her grow.

 

Yuzu pushed herself into a sitting position, as to follow Mei’s every move with eager eyes as the younger woman made her way to the vanity. Her steps were light and the dimly-lit room enhanced the otherworldly quality of her presence.

 

Yuzu too had something to add, although on a different notebook,one she had created upon finding herself alone with a four years old Atsuko for a whole weekend. The “Give Atsuko the Best Day Ever Plan~!!” proved to be a roaring success. Since then, that notebook had become a record of their life with Atsuko. Yuzu could not pass adding an entry about Atsuko’s words at the gala.

 

At the moment though, her complete focus had been stolen by the slight tension in Mei’s arm as she wrote her entry, the movement causing a soft ripple along the well-defined muscles of her back and shoulder. Once she had finished compiling her entry, Mei took pause to roll a lock of hair between her fingers and smiled sweetly to herself. Yuzu was all but robbed of her breath.

 

She then closed the notebook and quickly made her way towards the bed. In spite of the taxing day, her posture remained perfectly straight and her steps fell as graceful as ever. Yuzu failed to stifle a giggle and in an instant, she felt that piercing gaze fall upon her as she caught a beautiful flash of purple in the low light.

 

Mei took the dogeared notebook in both hands and carefully placed it back in the drawer before letting herself fall into the empty space next to her. She slid closer and folded her legs under her body to sit in front of Yuzu. Yuzu soon felt her warm breath creeping along her neck with a rhythm that never failed to set her mind at ease.

 

She kept still as Mei placed one of her hand on her hip, fingers curling tightly around it as her claim never failed to be a firm one. Her motions often held a possessive edge that Yuzu deemed quite flattering.

 

Yuzu placed the tips of her fingers between Mei’s shoulder blades and trailed them down along her spine, a whispered caress to be repeated over and over. She was enjoying herself a great deal as the tension had fled Mei’s body the moment she had closed the notebook. Whatever she had written in it had forged her resolve into steel and burned away her doubts.

 

“Yuzu.” Mei said after pulling back to look directly into her eyes. "The Academy is really important to me.” She continued, her confidence was hatched in the elegant firmness of her voice.

 

“I know, Mei.” Yuzu relaxed into a smile, now bringing her hand to cup her love’s face and looked at Mei with soft eyes, humbled by her lover’s inner strength.

 

When Mei spoke of the Academy, her passion was without doubt as she was ferociously devoted to her job. Her loyalty to the family legacy was sincere and she had almost sacrificed everything to it. As she began acting as the Chairperson in full capacity over the past few years, Yuzu had felt a change within her. Her work had become her call and her utmost devotion was no longer reserved for the institution itself but to its students too.

 

"He might never forgive me for this, Yuzu.” The truth of the matter was spoken without inhibition as one would a fact, something ineluctable that had been deeply considered and then simply accepted, along with the pain that such an event would inevitably bring.

 

Even the thought of betraying her Grandfather must have been unbearable for Mei; the possibility of bringing the man further pain had held her captive of his whims for so very long and turned her passive to the point of submission. Yuzu was way past the point of admiration when it came to Mei, to break such chains must have required an immense strength and an even greater sacrifice and yet, as of now, not even a glint of uncertainty agitated the fierce purple of her gaze.

 

"Everyone can change, Mei." She said, casting a drop of of her own philosophy into the ocean of Mei’s resolve.

 

As soon as the last word left her lips, Mei melted into a smile. Yuzu did not think her words to be particularly wise or special, yet it was true that her love would often be stunned by the simplest things. As to hide her sudden blush, she started to play with the hem of Mei’s camisole, focusing her eyes on the small patch of fabric.

 

Although, once Mei took hold of her hand, halting her childish play, she felt compelled to raise her gaze. In the soft light, with her head slightly tilted, her pink lips had formed the most loving of smiles and her hair pulled over one shoulder flew over her pale skin like glittering silk.

 

“You may be right, Yuzu.” She said, her usually smooth tone proud with adoration. To hear such notes in Mei’s voice only inflamed Yuzu’s cheeks further and caused her breath to catch in her throat.

 

“...Mei.” She said the only word that her lips could speak at the moment, the one single thought in her mind and the most perfect sound a voice could produce.

 

Mei intertwined her fingers with hers and brought their joined hands to rest on the mattress while leaning closer. Yuzu tilted her head slightly, waiting for Mei’s lips too find hers. The kiss was tender and slow, as if loving words were being whispered with each touch.

 

Upon parting, Mei nestled herself against her in a mute request to be held. Yuzu could only oblige; she folded herself around her love in a tight embrace and laid back, tangling her legs with Mei’s once they had settled against each other.

 

Minutes trickled by and as Mei’s breathing evened against her neck, Yuzu realized that sleep had claimed her. Resolving to turn off the light, she stretched her left arm toward the switch only for a pale slender hand to clasp her wrist, effectively halting her movements.

 

The breathing against her neck became sharper, causing an awkward smile to form upon Yuzu's lips. She then nodded at nothing and to no one in particular; Some things were still left unresolved.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> We'd like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts if you've made it this far. Milk has always been a labour of love and we're thrilled to know that people have enjoyed reading it as much as we've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> We're now going to be focusing primarily on our new series, Baby Steps, which will be set in the same universe as Milk but takes place shortly after the events of chapter 36 of the manga.
> 
> Tonally, it won't be exactly the same as what we've written before and there will be appearances by several Citrus characters that have yet to show up in Milk. This is a story that we've been outlining for the better part of a year and are delighted to soon be able to share with you.
> 
> This is not the end of Milk or our Derivatives series of side stories and we have plans to continue both at a later date. There are many more stories that we'd like to share with you and we hope that you join us for the ride.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for our new series!
> 
> \- Why and Joe, Team Pigeons
> 
> \-----
> 
> Special thanks to Clabell for the wonderful artwork of Mei, Yuzu and Atsuko - Please check them out on DeviantArt and Instagram!
> 
> www.deviantart.com/clabell
> 
> www.instagram.com/_clabel


End file.
